Cuán Profundo es tu Amor
by mcr77
Summary: Han pasado varios años después de la Guerra Santa del s. XVIII Atenea y Hades han firmado la paz, ahora es momento de reafirmar esos lazos con los demás dioses, es por ello que las "Promesas" llegarán al Santuario... Semi-UA de LC, con los personajes del clásico y de LC, drama, acción, romance y locuras, varias parejas
1. 1

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Hola, y bienvenidos a este nuevo fic largo y uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos, les puedo adelantar que... tendremos, drama, romance, accion, muchas parejas xD y pues lo q se me vaya ocurriendo...

Mezclaré a los personajes de LC, del clásico, algunos otros spin offs...

Nuestra historia es un semi-UA de LC es decir nos ubicaremos en 1750 o algo asi, xD, después de la Guerra Santa donde Atenea y Hades han firmado la paz y estableceran varias alianzas...

Sin más el primer capi, cualquier duda o pregunta la iré resolviendo...

* * *

 **-1-**

El eco de sus pasos era lo único que se podía percibir en aquel enorme pasillo de mármol, respiró profundo tratando de no aparentar nerviosismo por el acontecimiento, abrió las puertas de madera y se encontró con diversas figuras en ese enorme salón, pronto los presentes les dedicaron una mirada de extrañeza pero duró poco cuando el sonido de unos pasos metálicos inundaron la estancia de inmediato se formaron en dos grupos y ceremoniosamente realizaron una reverencia frente a la fémina de blanquecina tez, ojos verdes y larga cabellera lila.

-Bienvenidas –dijo con una voz suave

Las presentes alzaron un poco su rostro y le miraron atentas

-Les he citado aquí el día de hoy debido a la llegada de nuevas compañeras, así como para explicarles algunas de las reglas del Santuario –comentó –ahora de pie pequeñas –pidió

El grupo de féminas obedeció y sin dejar de observar a su anfitriona adoptaron una posición erguida y recta

-A las nuevas jóvenes, me presento, yo soy Sasha la actual encarnación de la Diosa Atenea y por tanto la ama del Santuario, como habrán notado son pocas las mujeres que habitan en este lugar, pues la mayoría de mis residentes son varones, 88 caballeros divididos en 3 categorías, los de bronce, los plateados y los dorados cuya jerarquía es la mayor; así mismo existen aprendices, y también está el Patriarca quien después de mí es la máxima autoridad en el Santuario, pero en el caso de las mujeres existen 3 grupos primero mis Caballeros Femeninos quienes rendirán cuentas a la maestra Serinsa –señaló a una peliazul claro con una máscara plateada –las segundas son las Doncellas Guerreras, quienes entrenarán bajo las órdenes de Mayura –una mujer con una máscara y una venda sobre sus ojos –y las últimas son las Promesas, ellas estarán bajo el cuidado y supervisión de Agasha, quien no ha podido asistir el día de hoy –explicó…

0*0*0*0

-El tiempo pasa implacable –susurró Sasha al contemplar las estrellas en ese cielo nocturno

-E inclemente ante nuestros ojos –aseguró la mujer peliazul –pensar que han pasado ya tantos años desde la última Guerra Santa señora Atenea –

-Serinsa –sonrió la ojiverde –pero aún en esta paz no puedo dejar de sentir una incertidumbre, algo similar a la víspera de la Guerra Santa –

-¿Ha sucedido algo Señora? –

-Son las peticiones, no pensé que llegarían tan pronto –suspiró la diosa –sé que ha sido mi idea pero aún así creo que es demasiado pronto imponerles un destino a todas estas jóvenes -

-Mi señora Atenea, todas y cada una de estas jóvenes le han jurado fidelidad y sepa que cualquiera de ellas se sentiría honrada de cumplir con su deber -

-Serinsa, también a ti… -

La peliazul sonrió

-Eso no es verdad, yo estoy muy feliz, por Teneo, por mí y por el pequeño Aldebarán, gracias a usted hemos podido hacerlo, nunca en toda la historia del Santuario me habrían permitido a mí, una aprendiz de amazona ser la esposa de un dorado y mucho menos que su hijo se convirtiera en su sucesor –sonrió Serinsa tomando las manos de la deidad

-Serinsa –sonrió con cierta amargura

-Usted también, sea feliz, aún en su ausencia debe de atesorar ese recuerdo tan dulce que le ha dejado el caballero Tenma –

Sasha ahogó un suspiró, miró hacia dentro de su cámara y luego sonrió.

-Es verdad –

0*0*0*0

El sonido de melancólico del arpa se detuvo y la mujer de cabellera negra miró al rubio que le reverenciaba con una rodilla en el suelo

-¿Y bien Rhadamanthys? –

El varón negó con la cabeza

-Nada señora Pandora –

La fémina ahogó un suspiro, tantos años habían pasado y el dolor no se borraba ni un poco

-Puedes retirarte –dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda

Sin embargo el Juez del inframundo se acercó a ella para abrazarle con una delicadeza impropia de él

-Ha sido mi culpa, confié erróneamente y las consecuencias son estas –dijo acariciándole el cabello

-Es nuestro castigo, después de contemplar el mundo en un nuevo color, me lo han arrebatado una vez más por todas las muertes que ensucian mis manos -

-Eso no es verdad, su corazón sigue siendo puro señora Pandora, le prometo no abandonar y lo conseguiremos –

Desde una de las rendijas de la puerta un par de ojos anaranjados brillaban al contemplar una escena tan peculiar

0*0*0*0

De camino a Rodorio…

-¿Recuérdame por qué debería de acompañarte rosita silvestre? –se quejó un muchacho peliazul con ropa de entrenamiento

-No tienes por qué acompañarme Máscara, has sido tú el que decidió seguirme cuando le dije que bajaría a Rodorio –respondió otro joven de larga y sedosa cabellera celeste

Un gruñido escapó del primer muchacho al tiempo que divisaba a un par de sus compañeros

-¡Afrodita, Máscara Mortal! –saludó un castaño entusiasmado

-¡Aioria! ¡Aiorios! –sonrió el ojiceleste

El castaño mayor solo sonrió

-¿Van a Rodorio? –

-Así es, la Señora Atenea me ha enviado con el señor Pefko por unos remedios –se encogió de hombros el chico de nombre Afrodita

-Ya veo, pero cerca de donde vive el Señor Pefko está la residencia de las "Promesas" ¿no es cierto? Dime Afrodita ¿son realmente lindas? –interrogó Aioria con curiosidad

-¿Las Promesas? Ah, pues, solo he visto a un par de ellas y son… –comentó el joven recordando

-Deberían de serlo, de lo contrario serían un insulto para nosotros –interrumpió Máscara

-No hables así, parece que fueran una mercancía –le regañó Aioros

-¿Pues no lo son? –contraatacó el chico –son las elegidas por sus Dioses para casarse con alguno de los caballeros dorados, deberían de ser lindas para ello sino, no tendría caso que estuvieran aquí –

El mayor de los 4 jóvenes dio un suspiro

-No lo escuches hermano, Máscara siempre es así –intervino Aioria

-Solo conozco a dos y ambas son muy simpáticas –sonrió Afrodita

-¿Sí? –

-Así es una de ellas se llama… -

-¿De qué hablan? –interrumpió una de las amazonas de cabellera rojiza

-Hola Marín, ¿vas a la aldea? –

-Sí, la señora Serinsa quiere que me asegure de que recibir a la nueva chica –

0*0*0*0

En el tercer templo de las doce casas…

Trataba de escabullirse silenciosamente del lugar, hoy sería el día en que llegaría al pueblo y por ningún motivo iba a perdérselo

-¿A dónde vas Kanon? –le llamó un muchacho idéntico a sus espaldas

-A Rodorio a ver si ya llegaron las nuevas "Promesas" –sonrió con picardía el menor de los gemelos

-¿Nuevas? Solo he oído que la Promesa del Dios Poseidón llegará hoy y que ella ya está en edad –recordó el mayor

-¿No quieres conocerla Saga? –inquirió Kanon

-¿Y para qué? –se encogió de hombros Saga

-Porque por sí lo olvidas nosotros somos los mayores de esta generación y pues… -movió la cabeza –bueno yo quiero ver cómo será "tu futura" –sonrió burlón

-¿Mía? ¿Te olvidas que tienes la misma edad que yo? –le dijo señalándolo

-Sí pero tú eres el mayor por lo tanto… creo que serás el primero en cumplir –concluyó con las manos en la nuca y siguió con su camino

-Bueno, si es hermosa no me molestará –suspiró Saga siguiendo a su hermano

-¡Ah no! Si es hermosa será mía –volteó rápidamente Kanon encontrando sus rostros

-Puede ser, pero yo le gustaré más –respondió Saga

-No, seré yo quien le guste –aseguró el menor

-Lo dudo –refutó el mayor

-¡Que sí! -

-¡Que no! –

0*0*0*0

-Mil novecientas noventa y nueve… ¡Dos mil! –exclamó un muchacho dejándose caer al suelo y respirando agitadamente

-¡oi! Cabrita ¿ya terminaste? –se acercó otro varón de cabellera larga y azul oscura, quien le lanzó una manta limpia para que se quitara el sudor

-¿Milo? –le respondió recostándose en el suelo y se colocó la tela en el rostro –pensé que te sumarías a la expedición de Afrodita y Máscara Mortal –comentó

-¿Por las Promesas? Naah, no me interesan las niñas pequeñas –sonrió ladino sentándose a su lado –además Camus y yo tendremos que partir antes del anochecer hacia las tierras del norte por otras de ellas –

-Si tú lo dices bicho –bufó el mayor pasando una mano por su hermosa cabellera oscura

-Además escuché que la envió el mismísimo Poseidón, seguro que tiene cara de pescado –se burló Milo haciendo sus labios como los de un pez

Shura no pudo evitar reír por la ocurrencia del dorado de escorpión

-Quién sabe, a lo mejor es una sirena –se encogió de hombros el caballero de Capricornio

-En todo caso dudo que nos toque a nosotros, primero están Saga, Kanon y Aioros –recordó el peliazul

-Así es –suspiró cerrando los ojos Shura para descansar bajo el sol

0*0*0*0

Escuchaba el trinar de las aves y pequeños haces de luz se colaban entre las cortinas de las ventanas, el rítmico andar del palanquín le había arrullado desde el amanecer, podía sentir que el aire ya no era tan salado, incluso podía asegurar que era algo dulzón. Trató distraerse con el pequeño paisaje que podía observar desde su pequeña ventana, porque realmente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Respira profundo y tranquilízate –se dijo a sí misma

Pero no pudo hacer mucho pues tenía miedo, faltaba tan solo 1 mes para que cumpliera 15 años y por ello su maestro había hablado con ella, en el Santuario Submarino ella había sido la única mujer en nacer durante esa generación y por tanto para honrar el pacto de paz de la Diosa Atenea sería entregada al Santuario como una Promesa para sus Caballeros. Sabía por leyendas que esos hombres eran los más fuertes de la Tierra que incluso competían con los Generales Marinos, pero eran personas bondadosas que cuidaban de los más desprotegidos, o al menos eso le había asegurado Isaac, uno de los jóvenes candidatos a General Marino. Eso le había dado un poco de tranquilidad pero la doncella no podía dejar de pensar ¿y si su futuro era un anciano? ¿o un manco? ¿tal vez un deforme? O peor un hombre violento y desalmado.

-Por todos los Dioses no lo permitan –rogó en silencio y negó con la cabeza

-Ya falta poco señorita –le dijo uno de los guardias que le custodiaban

-Gracias –susurró tímidamente; Sorrento había sido quien le entregara a los representantes de Atenea y con un cierto tono autoritario les había solicitado que no intentaran mirar a la joven que el Dios Poseidón enviaba de lo contrario se consideraría una declaración de Guerra

Repentinamente la marcha se detuvo y escuchó voces del exterior

-pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? –exclamó una voz desconocida

-Abran paso –exigió el guardia

-Vamos mocoso, solo queremos ver que es lo que llevan ahí –dijo en un tono burlón

-Lo único que deben de saber ustedes es que si alguno trata de mirar dentro será maldecido por los dioses –argumentó otro

-¿Dioses? ¿Ya escucharon al mocoso? Los dioses no existen y ustedes mocosos que se dicen elegidos de la perra de ese Santuario no son más que una panda de huérfanos a su servicio –respondió y una risa generalizada resonó evidenciando que les superaban en número

La joven se cubrió la boca al escuchar semejantes blasfemias, si cualquiera de sus compañeros hubiese escuchado eso el sujeto ya estaría muerto

-Ahora niño entréganos ese palanquín antes de que te matemos –amenazó

Pudo sentir como era que retrocedían un par de pasos

-¡He dicho que no lo toquen! –gritó el guardia antes de proferir un quejido de dolor

De golpe cayó al suelo, la doncella ahogó un quejido, lo que menos deseaba era que esos hombres le escucharan, trató de encender su cosmos y llamar desesperadamente a Sorrento pero a decir verdad no sabía cuán lejos estaban ya del puerto.

-Ayuda, ayuda, nos atacan… -

0*0*0*0

-Señora Atenea, le he traído el almuerzo –anunció una joven de cabellera rojiza dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa de la habitación

-Muchas gracias Seika –sonrió la pelilila mirando desde el balcón una figura pequeña jugar con los pétalos de las flores

-¿Quiere que llame a la niña a comer? –interrogó Seika con una sonrisa alegre

-No creo que sea necesario, ella vendrá cuando tenga hambre –aceptó Sasha sentándose a la mesa –Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que las vi dime ¿cómo se encuentran tus compañeras? –

-¡Ah! Muy bien, Esmeralda se está acostumbrando a la rutina y las enseñanzas de Doña Agasha y Shunrei tan dedicada como siempre –relató la joven tranquila

-Me alegra mucho ¿y Marín? ¿Has podido convivir con ella? –

-Durante los últimos meses muy poco Señora Atenea, ha estado entrenando muy duro para conseguir su armadura y por ello no hemos podido vernos –relató con un toque de tristeza

-¿Y tu hermano Seiya? –

-Enérgico como siempre, está muy ocupado entrenando con el resto de los aprendices de su generación –rió la pelirroja –desde que conoció a sus amigos se ha olvidado de sus hermanas –se quejó juguetonamente Seika

-No lo creo, pero es bueno que Seiya forje lazos profundos con sus compañeros –suspiró la Diosa

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la explosión de cosmos a la distancia, de inmediato la mujer pelilila se puso de pie e invocó su báculo.

-Seika, quédate aquí y que nadie entre, Serinsa y las demás custodiarán la cámara –anunció antes de asegurar la puerta

0*0*0*0

Kanon se detuvo en medio del camino haciendo que su gemelo tropezara con él

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué te detienes así? –interrogó el mayor

-¿Sientes eso? –

Saga se concentró un poco y pudo percibir un cosmos desconocido que les llamaba con desesperación.

-Proviene del sendero del Puerto –aseguró el geminiano

Ambos hermanos se miraron antes de lanzarse en una carrera a toda velocidad, al poco tiempo llegaron hasta donde se encontraban unos guardias defendiendo un palanquín.

-¡Caballeros! –les llamaron con desespero el grupo de muchachos malheridos

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –interrogó Saga con un tono letal y amenazante

-¿Más mocosos? –se quejó el líder de los bandidos

0*0*0*0

En una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la villa de Rodorio…

-Aquí tienes Afrodita –dijo un hombre de cabellera clara y rostro pecoso –por favor dile a la Señora Atenea que lo demás se lo tendré listo en un par de días y que iré a verificar su eficacia personalmente -agregó

-Muchas gracias, yo se lo diré señor Pefko –sonrió un muchacho de cabellera celeste

-¿Terminaste rosita? –interrogó con cierto fastidio un peliazul recargado en una de las paredes observando por la ventana

-¿Decepcionado Máscara? –inquirió el peliceleste acomodando los paquetes que le había entregado el curandero

-Un poco aunque el paisaje es realmente bonito –esbozó una sonrisa picaresca sin dejar de observar por la ventana

Atraído por la curiosidad Afrodita miró por el cristal para descubrir que una mujer castaña estaba inclinada sobre un par de rosales y que al estar en esa posición su escote aunque discreto develaba un poco más de su blanquecina piel a la vista.

-¡Eres un…! –exclamó el ojiceleste apartando al canceriano de la ventana

Y este estallara en carcajadas negando con la cabeza

-Entiendo, entiendo –se burló alzando las manos

-Imbécil –mascó por lo bajo el dorado de piscis

La puerta se abrió dando paso a aquella mujer castaña y un par de niñas que no parecían rebasar los 12 años, una rubia de ojos verdes y una pelinegra de ojos azul oscuro.

-Buen día Pefko, veo que tienes visitas –saludó la mujer

-Buen día –repitieron en coro las jovencitas imitándola

-Agasha, Esmeralda y Shunrei buen día para ustedes, ¿qué las trae por aquí? –respondió el curandero

-Solo un par de remedios, lo de siempre Pefko –comentó la ojiverde –Afrodita, Máscara no pensé verlos aquí –se acercó a los muchachos

-Doña Agasha –saludó con cierto nerviosismo Afrodita

-Se ve muy linda Doña Agasha –dijo el peliazul dedicándole una sonrisa

Una risilla escapó de los labios de la mujer y luego acarició el cabello del chico

-Han crecido bastante muchachos, ambos son más altos que yo –celebró la fémina

-Jejeje, supongo que… -

De repente el par de caballeros adoptaron una expresión seria en sus rostros

-¿Sentiste eso verdad? –

-Así es, fue el cosmos de Saga y el de Kanon, pero también hay otro cosmo desconocido –

-¿sucede algo malo? –inquirió Pefko

-Discúlpenos señor Pefko, Doña Agasha, tenemos que ir a verificar algo –se excusó el peliceleste dejando de lado los paquetes

0*0*0*0

-¡Kanon! ¡Kanon no te duermas! –el mayor de los gemelos sacudía levemente a su hermano

-Por Atenea Saga, ya te dije que no me estoy durmiendo –el peliazul apretaba la mandíbula al tiempo que trataba de detener la hemorragia en su abdomen

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! –gritó una pelirroja al contemplar la escena

En el suelo se encontraban inconscientes varios hombres con un par de armas de fuego a su lado, cerca del semi-destruido palanquín estaban los guardias tratando de contener las hemorragias de las balas que habían recibido. Y por último el par de geminianos sobre el palanquín con una joven rubia desmayada a su lado.

-Solo un incidente menor –aseguró Kanon con una sonrisa forzada –pero ella está ilesa, solo se desmayó de la impresión -

-¿Ella es la Promesa? –interrogó Marín preocupada

-¿Muchachos están…? –llegaron un par de castaños al lugar

-¡Por Atenea!, tenemos que llevarlos al Santuario –dijo Aioria

-No creo que podamos ir muy lejos, será mejor llevarlos con el Señor Pefko –dijo Marín acercándose a la joven

0*0*0*0

Abrió sus ojos celestes con parsimonia, trató de reconocer dónde se encontraba pero solo pudo ver un techo de madera, el sonido del viento en los árboles y un aroma dulzón como a flores. Repentinamente a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de los gritos y los golpes, se levantó de la cama alterada.

-Tranquila Thetis, estás a salvo –le dijo una mujer pelilila sentada a cerca de ella

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –interrogó cautelosa

-Yo soy Atenea y es natural que sepa tu nombre, después de todo te estábamos esperando –sonrió la fémina cálidamente

Por unos instantes la rubia trató de procesar las palabras de la diosa y luego agachó la cabeza

-Discúlpeme he sido grosera con usted –balbuceó nerviosa

-No te preocupes Thetis, me enteré de lo sucedido y espero disculpes mi imprudencia –respondió en un tono humilde la divinidad –fue mi responsabilidad lo sucedido -

-¡Ah! No importa… yo… -la joven se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar

-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo y no me enojaré si lloras –le abrazó la mujer

Finalmente Thetis rompió en llanto en los brazos de la deidad

-Tuve miedo, si él no hubiera llegado… ¡Ah! ¿Está bien? Estaba herido –balbuceó la joven preocupada

-Kanon es fuerte, está descansando a regañadientes y dijo que no dormiría hasta saber que la Promesa de Poseidón estaba bien –agregó limpiando las lágrimas de la chica

Thetis dejó escapar un suspiro…

0*0*0*0

-En serio quédate quieto Kanon –dijo el mayor a su hermano obligándolo a mantenerse sentado

-Eso fue muy peligroso –comentó Aioros observando cómo es que el señor Pefko curaba a los guardias

-Fue nuestra culpa Caballero de Sagitario –se disculpó el líder de los muchachos con vergüenza

-No, ha sido nuestra, por lo menos un par de caballeros dorados tenían que acompañarles –concluyó Aioros

-Descansen muchachos, es una fortuna que se haya infectado ninguna herida y en un par de días estarán como nuevos –aseguró Pefko con una sonrisa –excepto tú Kanon, si no te quedas quieto te amarro a la cama –miró al menor de los géminis

-Estoy bien, solo quiero saber si… -

-Si la promesa está bien –repitieron en coro Pefko, Aioros y Saga negando con la cabeza

-¿No te cansas de repetirlo? O será que Cupido te ha flechado con ella –dijo juguetonamente el castaño

Repentinamente el pálido rostro de Kanon se coloreó de rojo y movió su quijada sin pronunciar palabra alguna

-Por eso descansa un poco jovencito –sonrió el médico obligándolo a recostarse

0*0*0*0

-Se quedó dormida –anunció Atenea al cerrar la puerta tras de sí

-Es una pena que haya sido recibida de esa forma –suspiró Agasha arreglando el cabello de Esmeralda mientras ella comía un bocadillo

-A últimas fechas esos bandidos se han vuelto más audaces –comentó Marín mostrándole a Shunrei como escribir

-Necesitan una buena tunda para recordarles que los Caballeros del Santuario no somos inofensivos –se cruzó de brazos Máscara Mortal

-Máscara, sabes que no me gusta la violencia innecesaria –le llamó la atención Sasha

El peliazul solo desvió la mirada

-Lo sabemos Señora Atenea pero no podemos permitir que este incidente se repita –aseguró Afrodita

-Lo sé, por eso creo que deberás quedarte aquí un rato para asegurarnos que todo está bien, más tarde alguien vendrá a relevarte –explicó la pelilila

-Como ordene Atenea –acató el peliceleste

0*0*0*0

-¡Maldito bicho! –gritó una peliverde lanzando un par de rocas a cierto muchacho peliazul

-Tienes mala puntería Shaina –se burló de ella el chico esquivando los proyectiles

-¿Y ahora por qué están peleando? –interrogó un peliverde a un pelilila

-Supongo que para no perder la costumbre, ya los conoces Camus –se encogió de hombros el chico

-Milo es tan infantil algunas veces, ¿no crees Mu? –agregó otro muchacho más corpulento

-Opino lo mismo Aldebarán –respondió Mu

-Espero que termine pronto porque tenemos que partir al atardecer –se cruzó de brazos Camus

-¡Maestro! –llegó un niño rubio ojiazul y detrás de él otros 4 infantes que rondaba su misma edad

-Hyoga, ¿ya terminaste tu entrenamiento? –interrogó

-Así es, ¿puedo ir a jugar con mis amigos? –señaló al grupo de niños

-Adelante, pero no quiero enterarme de que se han metido en problemas –dijo con mirada sombría

-¡De ninguna forma! Vamos Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu, Shun podemos ir a jugar –celebró el chico

-No sé si es la convivencia pero cada día Hyoga se parece más a ti –comentó Mu viendo partir a los aprendices

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo también lo he notado –afirmó Aldebarán

-No digan estu… -

-Disculpen –interrumpió una amazona de cabellera negra cuya máscara tenía unos colmillos -¿Alguno de ustedes es el caballero de Capricornio? –interrogó con timidez

Los tres muchachos negaron con la cabeza pues ninguno de ellos portaba su armadura pero más les sorprendía el valor de la joven para interrogarles por una constelación en específico.

-¿por qué lo buscas? –interrogó Mu de una forma cortés era raro que alguna de las amazonas que todavía no poseía armadura hablara con ellos

-¡Ah! Pues… -la joven dijo algo insegura

-No creo que sea porque Shura la haya espiado o ¿sí? –dijo Aldebarán

-Lo dudo, eso lo puedes esperar de Kanon o de Milo, de Shura no creo –se encogió de hombros Camus

-El caballero de Capricornio ¿se llama Shura? –interrogó la chica

-Sí y él no está aquí ahora –respondió amable Mu

-Entiendo, gracias y con permiso –se excusó rápidamente la joven

-¿Qué fue eso? –interrogó Camus

-No lo sé –respondió Aldebarán

0*0*0*0

En la casa de la Señora Agasha…

-Bienvenido Shura –saludó la mujer acomodando un ramo de rosas en la mesa

-Con permiso Doña Agasha, la señora Atenea me envió a relevar a Afrodita –dijo un muchacho peliverde

-Entiendo, entonces yo me retiro –se despidió el peliceleste de forma cortés –Marín te apoyará esta noche –

El joven de capricornio asintió y fue a encontrarse con la amazona

-Afrodita, ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar? sabes que tú siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa –sonrió Agasha

-Muchas gracias Doña Agasha –respondió amable el muchacho mirando por la ventana donde se posó una paloma blanca su semblante cambió

La ojiverde lo notó y se acercó a él

-¿Sucede algo malo? –

-¡Ah!... no, me disculpará pero no puedo quedarme esta noche, me toca guardia, ya será en otra ocasión -se justificó el Santo de Piscis

-Antes de irte, llévate esto -dijo entregándole un paquetito envuelto en una pañoleta verde -por si te da hambre -dijo acariciando su rostro

-Gracias -aguantó el aliento el chico y sonrió antes de salir a toda velocidad de lugar

Afrodita corrió por el sendero que llevaba al Santuario pero se desvió cerca del bosque, escudriñó los alrededores antes de guardar el paquete que le había entregado Doña Agasha con sumo cuidado, luego se acercó a una pequeña cascada, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

-Tardaste demasiado –le susurró una voz melosa al oído

-La Señora Atenea me encargó una misión –respondió sin abrir los ojos, pudo sentir como acariciaba su cabello y luego dibujaba cada una de sus facciones

-Amo tu coqueto lunar –le dijo besándole

Afrodita solo atinó a ahogar un gemido al sentir esas suaves manos descender por su cuerpo…

0*0*0*0

En el templo del Patriarca…

-Debería de descansar Señora Atenea –dijo un hombre de cabellera verde con un casco dorado

-Lo sé Shion, pero aún tengo asuntos pendientes y más desde el incidente de los bandidos –suspiró la pelilila

-Permítame ayudarle Señora después de todo es mi deber como Patriarca –dijo Shion sentándose enfrente de ella tomando un par de pergaminos –Serinsa me informó que Shaina y Marín competirán por sus armaduras en un par de días, mientras que Geist y June entrenarán un poco más con algunos de los dorados para afinar sus técnicas –

-Ya veo, todas ellas han crecido maravillosamente –sonrió Sasha -¿Y qué dice Mayura de sus Doncellas? –

-En un par de días regresarán de su entrenamiento en oriente, solo hace falta que las dos más jóvenes obtengan su armadura y estarán completas Señora Atenea –le informó

-Mayura estará muy orgullosa, por cierto Shion quiero que consideres seriamente a Seika como mi Vestal Personal –dijo la Diosa leyendo algunos de los pergaminos

-Entiendo Señora y comenzaré con todos los arreglos tan pronto como sea posible –afirmó el peliturquesa

-¡Ah sí! ¿Milo y Camus han partido hacia las tierras del norte? –recordó la divinidad

-Sí Señora, les he entregado la carta para el representante de Odín y el gobernarte de Blue Graad –avisó el Patriarca

-Muchas gracias Shion no sé qué haría sin ti –sonrió Sasha

-No señora, nosotros somos los que no sabríamos que hacer sin usted –respondió el lemuriano

* * *

Ammm, pues como habrán notado, los dorados clásicos son los dorados actuales, algunos de los dorados de LC siguen con vida, (el q diga q un personaje esté muerto no implica q no vaya a salir xD)

no sé qué más decirles, salvo q esta historia está inspirada en varias autoras q aun si no me dieron autorizacion, les rindo tributo con su respectiva dedicatoria: Marde State, Apiguel de Cobra, Shaina de Aries, YuukoMidna, Liluel Azul, Sunrise Spirit, Antares66, entre otras... xD (el orden no influye)

espero q les llame la atencion y pues nos estaremos leyendo, la vdd no sé cuántos capis tendrá y les pido paciencia q los fics largos no son mi especialidad xP

del fic de Sísifo, amm no lo he terminado pero no se me ha olvidado..

Saluditos, besos y abrazos!

Marie Clarie Rose 77

PD. Cualquier duda háganmela saber y yo les respondo

PD2. XD el título es el mas grande spoiler


	2. 2

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las visitas, les recuerdo que este es un fic largo, por lo cual ire resolviendo poco a poco las parejas, el romance, la drama y lo q sea q se me ocurra xD

Mezclaré a los personajes de LC, del clásico, algunos otros spin offs...

Nuestra historia es un semi-UA de LC es decir nos ubicaremos en 1750 o algo asi, xD, después de la Guerra Santa donde Atenea y Hades han firmado la paz y estableceran varias alianzas...

El segundo capi y al final las dudas que resolveré del capi anterior y comentarios de este ;D!

* * *

-2-

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el Santuario de Atenea, un nuevo día había llegado y los más jóvenes aprendices se ya estaban empezando sus entrenamientos.

-Maestra Serinsa –se acercaron un par de amazonas a la mujer peliazul

-Buenos días June, Geist –saludó la jefa de los Caballeros Femeninos –¿ya están listas para comenzar la segunda parte de su entrenamiento? -

Ambas jóvenes asintieron

-Maestra ¿ha visto a Marín o a Shaina? –interrogó la amazona rubia

-Marín no llegó a dormir a las cabañas y Shaina no estaba al despertar –agregó preocupada la pelinegra

-Ambas están en una misión especial para custodiar a la Promesa del Dios Poseidón –comentó Serinsa caminando en dirección a las 12 casas

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –

-No June, solo es precaución –agregó Serinsa –también deben de saber que las Doncellas Guerreras regresarán en un par de días al Santuario y aunque sé que ustedes no han tenido problema alguno con ellas, quiero pedirles que actúen con prudencia, ya que ustedes portarán armaduras de mayor categoría y deberán tener una actitud más madura y ejemplar –solicitó la jefa de las amazonas

-Entendido Maestra –respondieron en coro las jóvenes

-A partir de ahora entrenarán con un par de Caballeros Dorados para afinar sus técnicas de combate, June tu entrenarás con el Caballero de Virgo y su discípulo el aspirante de Andrómeda –explicó la peliazul deteniéndose en la primera casa del zodiaco

A la entrada del templo se encontraba un muchacho de no más 17 años de larga cabellera violácea, portando la armadura dorada de Aries

-Buen día Mu, con tu permiso pasaremos por tu casa –dijo la mujer

-Adelante Maestra Serinsa –dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia pero al ver a la pelinegra le reconoció de inmediato -¡Ah! Tú eres la de ayer –comentó intrigado

-¿Sucede algo malo con Geist? –

-No, solo la vi el día de ayer en el coliseo –aclaró el lemuriano sin darle mucha importancia porque no deseaba meter en problemas a la amazona

-Entonces con tu permiso –

Geist por su parte hizo una reverencia discreta y siguió de cerca a su Maestra

0*0*0*0

Un par de figuras doradas se dibujaban en un inmenso paisaje cubierto de nieve…

-¿Ya llegamos Camus? –

-No Milo –

-¿Ya llegamos? –

-No –

-¿Ya lle…? -

-¡Maldita sea Milo! ¿Te puedes callar? –exclamó exasperado el caballero de acuario

-Tranquilo hielito, solo estoy tratando de hacer más ameno el viaje porque con este clima no es como que pueda uno disfrutar demasiado –se excusó el escorpión

-Lo que digas –Camus rodó los ojos

De repente el sonido de un par de caballos puso en alerta a los Santos de Atenea, se trataba de un grupo de siete muchachos que les rodearon de inmediato.

-Forasteros ¿a qué han venido a las Tierras del Norte? –interrogó un muchacho de mirada azul zafiro y cabellos cenizos

-Mi nombre es Camus de Acuario y mi compañero es Milo de Escorpión, hemos venido en nombre de la Diosa Atenea para honrar el pacto de paz –explicó el acuariano

-Caballeros de Atenea, les estábamos esperando, mi nombre es Siegfried de Dubhe líder de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y seré yo quien los conduzca a nuestros gobernantes –se presentó el ojiazul

0*0*0*0

Cierto muchacho castaño se sentaba en la entrada de su templo esperando la llegada como era costumbre de su hermano menor, si bien ambos eran santos dorados desde hacía unos diez años no había día en el que no entrenaran para mantenerse en forma.

-Padre –susurró el muchacho con nostalgia observando aquella banda roja que fuera el último recuerdo de ese gran hombre

Aioros sabía que con el sacrificio de la mayor parte de la generación anterior de Caballeros Dorados era que ellos pudieron convertirse a tan corta edad en sus sucesores. No conocía los detalles exactos pero Atenea les había concedido la oportunidad de tener herederos de sangre y él como otros de sus compañeros tenían además el beneficio de disfrutar de una agradable paz y tranquilidad; pero para él, para Aioros no había un día en el que no deseara ver a su antecesor, Sísifo de Sagitario, quien en palabras de la Diosa Atenea había sido un gran líder y compañero ejemplar.

-¡Con permiso! –anunció una vocecilla femenina desde el otro lado del Templo sacándole de sus pensamientos

De prisa se puso de pie, trató de amarrar su banda, pero el pedazo de tela se le escapó de las manos y con la brisa voló al interior del templo

-¡Rayos! -sin pensar corrió tras de él olvidándose de su invitado inesperado

Al cabo de un tiempo se lanzó a atraparla solo para tropezar alguien más, cayendo irremediablemente sobre esa persona.

-¡AH! –escuchó un grito femenino debajo de su cuerpo

Aioros se levantó un poco con ayuda de sus brazos para descubrir que estaba encima de una joven pelirroja no supo cómo pero se quedó perdido en esa mirada castaña y lentamente se separó de ella

-Lo siento –se disculpó sin dejar de mirarla no sabía por qué pero le parecía familiar

-No, no importa –contestó la joven sentándose en el suelo a su lado –Fue mi culpa no miré por donde caminaba -

-No, en verdad fue mi culpa estaba distraído porque… -recordó entonces su banda y descubrió que estaba en manos de la fémina –mi banda –susurró tomando la mano de la chica

-¡Oh! Está algo maltratada –dijo ella sonriéndole con un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y le entregó el pedazo de tela

-Disculpa mis modales yo no… -comentó al darse cuenta de que se estaba tomándose muchas libertades

-Debe ser muy importante para ti –agregó alegre la joven negando con la cabeza

-Sí –suspiró el sagitario –era de mi padre –

-Con mayor razón ¿joven…? -dijo la chica

-Mi nombre es Aioros de Sagitario –se presentó el muchacho ayudándole a ponerse de pie –perdonarás mi atrevimiento pero nunca te había visto antes… –

-Seika, mi nombre es Seika –se presentó haciendo una reverencia –yo tampoco le había visto Caballero de Sagitario –

-El santuario es un lugar muy grande –se encogió de hombros el chico

-Sí… ¡Ah! Debo de apresurarme, con su permiso joven Aioros –sonrió la pelirroja antes de continuar su camino en descenso de los 12 templos

Aioros sonrió mirando la figura de la chica desaparecer por las escalinatas que llevaban al templo de Escorpión.

0*0*0*0

-Por fin un poco de paz –suspiró una joven de cabellos verdes portando una máscara plateada con el detalle de marcas violáceas en los ojos que cubría su rostro por completo caminar en medio del mercado de la Villa de Rodorio

-¿Lo dices porque cierto bichito está fuera del Santuario? –le interrogó una pelirroja con una máscara similar a la suya completamente plateada

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué me estás hablando Marín? –respondió rápidamente la peliverde

-¡Ay por favor Shaina! Como si medio Santuario no supiera que sientes algo por el Caballero de Escorpión –suspiró la pelirroja

-¡Marín! Eso no es cierto, yo odio a ese estúpido –contradijo Shaina

-Sí ajá –

-Es verdad, desde que llegué al Santuario él es quien ha gustado de molestarme, aún si al principio éramos amigos, Milo es el idiota que más me fastidia, seguido del tarado de Máscara de Muerte –se quejó la amazona

-Corrección Máscara gusta de molestarnos a todas, escuché que trató de cortarle el cabello a Geist y a June como "bienvenida", y a las Doncellas Guerreras les llenó el templo de arañas y sapos –comentó Marín

-Sí, bueno eso sí me consta la maestra Serinsa estaba muy molesta y lo puso a correr los 12 templos 3 veces sin descansar –rió Shaina recordando

-Oye pero a ti ¿por qué no te quiso cortar el cabello? –interrogó la pelirroja

-No sé, dijo que tenía un color lindo y que debía de dejarlo crecer mucho –se encogió de hombros la chica

-¡Oh! No será porque… -se acercó a Shaina

-¡NO! Ni lo pienses Marín, Máscara dijo que le recordaba a su madre –aclaró de inmediato la peliverde

-¿Eh? –

-Supongo que como la mayoría extraña a su familia, especialmente los que tuvieron que suceder a sus maestros después de la Guerra Santa –le restó importancia

-Tienes razón –suspiró Marín

0*0*0*0

-Bienvenidos Caballeros de Atenea –les recibió un hombre de cabellera azulada con una larga y poblada barba, sentado en un escritorio de madera observando con atención al par de muchacho que tenía enfrente

A su lado de pie estaba otro hombre, uno de cabellera platinada y larga, éste solo tenía un discreto bigote.

-Gracias Señor Daven, hemos venido a honrar la alianza del Santuario con Asgard y Blue Graad, por lo que esperamos custodiar a las Promesas del Señor Odín –respondió Camus ceremoniosamente

-¿Tú eres Camus no es verdad? –interrogó el peliplata sonriente

-Así es Señor, Camus de Acuario –se presentó el peliturquesa

-El vivo retrato de Degel con toda esa ceremonia ¿no crees Unity? –comentó Daven divertido

-Sí, es como si viera a mi viejo amigo de nuevo –

-Disculpe la indiscreción, pero ¿quién es usted Señor? –

-¡Ah mis modales! Mi nombre es Unity, soy el actual gobernante de Blue Graad –

-Mi aliado y cuñado –agregó el Rey de Asgard

Los Santos se miraron intrigados, habían escuchado rumores acerca de las alianzas entre los países y reinos pero era la primera vez que corroboraban una de primera mano.

-Tomará un par de días entregar a las Promesas del Señor Odín y de Blue Graad, así que por lo mientras podrán familiarizarse con el Palacio del Valhala y algunos de sus habitantes –comentó el Señor Daven

-Por ello jóvenes esta noche tendremos un banquete en su honor –agregó el señor Unity

Ambos Caballeros se miraron sin saber qué decir exactamente, no esperaban un recibimiento tan cálido.

-Ah… muchísimas gracias señores –dijo Camus haciendo una reverencia

Milo solo imitó a su amigo.

0*0*0*0

Se detuvieron en el décimo templo del Zodiaco, la joven pelinegra miró con curiosidad la construcción.

-Geist a partir de este momento entrenarás bajo la supervisión del Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, debes de saber que es un joven muy serio y reservado, por lo cual quiero que seas prudente a la hora de entrenar –le pidió la maestra a la amazona

-Entiendo Maestra Serinsa, no tendrá una sola queja de mí –aseguró Geist

De pronto un muchacho de alta estatura y cabellera verde oscura salió del templo portando solo su ropa de entrenamiento, miró con seriedad a ambas féminas y luego saludó a la mayor.

-Buenos días Maestra Serinsa, ¿qué la trae por aquí? –interrogó

-Shura de Capricornio –saludó la amazona –la señora Atenea y yo hemos decidido que tú ayudarás a completar el entrenamiento de la amazona Geist –informó colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica

El peliverde solo enarcó una ceja al mirar de pies a cabeza a la amazona, notó de inmediato que su cosmos poseía algo peculiar y que debía de tener la misma edad que las otras amazonas.

-Entiendo Maestra Serinsa, pero he de advertirle que no soy alguien muy flexible, mis entrenamientos son precisos y pesados –

-No tiene de qué preocuparse Caballero de Capricornio, yo sabré seguirle el ritmo –respondió la joven

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado y ¿ya le replicas a tu maestro? –dijo Shura con una leve hostilidad

-Vamos Shura, no seas tan duro que te recuerdo que tú también eras algo impetuoso al principio –intervino Serinsa

Un leve sonrojo se dibujó en las mejillas del dorado y luego solo asintió

-Como sea Geist, sígueme comenzaremos de inmediato con tu entrenamiento –pidió el chico con seriedad

La pelinegra asintió, se despidió con una reverencia de su maestra y fue tras el Santo de Capricornio

Serinsa sonrió bajo la máscara, algo le indicaba que la combinación de ese par iba a ser muy interesante.

0*0*0*0

-De momento puedes descansar un poco más –explicó la mujer castaña a la chica de cabellera rubia

-Gracias Doña Agasha –respondió tímidamente

-Cualquier cosa que necesites Thetis no dudes en pedirla –le sonrió antes de dejarla sola

Thetis se puso de pie para asomarse por la ventana y observar el paisaje, era un día soleado de otoño, las hojas de los árboles caían ante la leve brisa del viento, el cual no era salado como al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

-Sorrento –hipó cerrando los ojos tratando de reprimir aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban salir

Tenía miedo, solo había pasado un día desde que había salido del Santuario Submarino y ya quería regresar, el día anterior le habían atacado un grupo de bandidos y de no haber sido por ese joven de ojos verdes ahora mismo estaría en el Inframundo.

-Sorrento –gimió nuevamente

Extrañaba al amable General Marino de la Sirena, desde niños habían convivido y para ella era como un hermano mayor, cuando niños él le había enseñado a nadar, a escabullirse entre los Pilares Marinos, incluso el General había asumido la culpa de algunas de sus travesuras, Thetis podría atreverse a afirmar que se había enamorado de Sorrento por la forma en la que siempre le había tratado. Pero los destinos eran crueles al separarles y obligar al muchacho a entregarla él mismo a los Caballeros de Atenea.

-Sé valiente –le dijo a modo de despedida al llegar al puerto

Sollozó un poco más al escuchar un ruido proveniente del exterior, limpió de inmediato sus lágrimas y se apresuró a ocultarse bajo las sábanas.

-Con que aún estás durmiendo –dijo una voz masculina profunda

-¿Quién eres tú? –interrogó con cierta desconfianza asomándose entre las telas

Observó sentado en la ventana a un muchacho de larga cabellera azulada dedicándole una sonrisa galante, no supo por qué pero se sonrojó de inmediato y desvió su mirada.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que imaginé –respondió entrando a la habitación acercándose a ella

Volvió a mirarle y recordó esos ojos, eran idénticos…

-¡Fuiste tú! –exclamó levantándose y señalándolo -¿estás bien? ¿Ya estás curado? –interrogó preocupada

-Perfectamente, solo dime algo ¿eres una sirena? –sonrió sentándose a la orilla de la cama

-Yo… no, mi nombre es Thetis –respondió con timidez

-Lindo nombre, yo creo que sí eres una sirena, tu mirada es hechizante –le aseguró acariciando su mano

Thetis no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja por extraño que pareciera algo era diferente en ese muchacho, no había sentido como cuando él le había salvado aquella descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, podía jurar que no había sido a causa de la adrenalina del momento.

-¿Tú estás bien Thetis? –le interrogó acercándose aún más

-¿Yo?... sí –respondió retrocediendo hasta la cabecera

-¿En serio? ¿Me permites comprobarlo? –dijo arrinconándola contra la madera

-Yo… -suspiró ante la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del varón

El peliazul atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas antes de trazar sus labios con delicadeza, instintivamente Thetis cerró los ojos, luego sintió su respiración tan cerca, no podía creerlo aquel joven que le había salvado la vida estaba a punto de besarle, porque esa era su intención o ¿no?

Un portazo le asustó y le devolvió a la realidad

-¡SAGA! –interrumpió otra voz masculina desde el marco de la puerta

Levantó la mirada y descubrió a un varón idéntico pero con un par de vendas y piel ligeramente más pálida.

-¡Ah! –exclamó incrédula

-Siempre sabes cómo ser inoportuno –respondió el primer peliazul

-¿Qué crees que haces Saga? –interrogó enojado el segundo muchacho

-Dándole la bienvenida a esta hermosa doncella –respondió acariciando el rostro de Thetis

La rubia se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer

-Déjala ahora mismo o… -amenazó el chico

-Si no ¿qué Kanon? ¿Me vas a mandar a otra dimensión? –le retó

-Saga no tientes a tu suerte –apretó la mandíbula

-¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? –le desafió Saga

-Nada mas deja que te atrape –se lanzó Kanon contra Saga

Sin embargo el menor de los gemelos adoptó una mueca de dolor, al notar que su herida parecía abrirse, sin pensarlo ni un segundo Thetis se apresuró a atrapar al joven en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien? –le interrogó preocupada

El chico se quedó quieto en el acto y trató de responder sin embargo de sus labios no salió ni una sola palabra, entre tanto el mayor le miraba con cierta curiosidad era la primera vez en sus 19 años que veía a su hermano Kanon quedarse sin palabras frente a una mujer.

Thetis se apresuró a llevarlo hasta la cama y le obligó a recostarse

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –interrogó una joven pelirroja con una máscara plateada

-Marín –saludó el mayor de los geminianos con una sonrisa forzada

-Podrías llamarle a Doña Agasha, creo que Kanon tiene una herida abierta –pidió Thetis levantando la camisa del menor de los gemelos

Pero antes de que la amazona pudiera decir algo Saga se apresuró a salir y llamar a la mujer…

0*0*0*0

-Gracias –dijo la joven amazona de cabellera verde a la vendedora

-A ti linda Shaina, saluda a Doña Agasha de mi parte –se despidió la anciana

Shaina miró su lista y descubrió que por fin había terminado los mandados que Doña Agasha le había encomendado, sonrió debajo de su máscara. Había escuchado que antes de la Guerra Santa la mujer había sido la florista que servía directamente para las ofrendas de la Diosa Atenea y el anterior Patriarca, casi podría decirse que cumplía las tareas de la Vestal Principal, pero por alguna extraña razón la fémina nunca había recibido algún título en el Santuario, y sin embargo en la actualidad era la encargada de supervisar a las jóvenes Promesas de los Dioses, además de que había escuchado de la maestra Serinsa que Doña Agasha era como una madre para la mayoría de los actuales Caballeros Dorados, pues la mayoría desconocían a su progenitora. Además de que Agasha curaba y cuidaba tanto de las Doncellas Guerreras como de las Amazonas, al ser la única mujer en el pueblo con conocimientos en medicina.

-Realmente admirable –susurró Shaina distraída y sin quererlo chocó con alguien -¡Ah! –se quejó al caer al suelo

Alzó su rostro para descubrir que se trataba de un hombre de enorme estatura

-Fíjate por donde caminas –le dijo con un tono intimidante

-Disculpe –dijo con un poco de temor al descubrir la mirada hostil de aquel hombre de cabellera y ojos negros

-Vamos Señor no sea tan duro con la joven, seguro que no fue intencional –le ayudó a ponerse de pie otro varón de cabellera plateada

-Gracias –balbuceó con un ligero temor no sabía bien el por qué pero esa mirada le ponía los pelos de punta

-Jovencita, por esa máscara y ropas, eres un Santo de Atenea ¿no es verdad? –interrogó el peliplata

-Sí –respondió la peliverde algo insegura

-Mira nada más –dijo caminando a su alrededor –de no ser por esa máscara cualquiera podría confundirte con una ninfa del Olimpo jovencita –sonrió de una forma galante

Shaina sintió sus mejillas arder por el cumplido, nunca en su vida un hombre le había dicho algo como eso y por alguna extraña razón sentía como su corazón latía acelerado.

-Ya es hora de irnos –informó el pelinegro alejándose de ellos

-Nos veremos preciosa –sonrió el peliplata antes de desaparecer en la multitud

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –suspiró Shaina intrigada

0*0*0*0

-¿Realmente tenemos que usar la armadura? –interrogó Milo a su amigo

-No es como que tengamos ropa más elegante ¿o sí? –respondió Camus haciendo una reverencia frente a otro de los invitados –además los Dioses Guerreros también las están portando –

-Supongo que tienes razón –se encogió de hombros el peliazul

El par de Caballeros Dorados caminaron entre los asistentes a aquel banquete, sospechaban que se trataba de toda la nobleza de Asgard por la cantidad de invitados y sus elegantes vestimentas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran el par de jovencitas que estaban sentadas al lado de los gobernantes, una era peliazul de mirada zafiro portando un sencillo pero hermoso vestido azul claro, su edad no debía de rebasar los 16 años; la segunda joven era una rubia de orbes turquesas que usaba un elegante vestido blanco. Pronto el Señor Dave hizo una seña para que el par de Santos de Atenea se acercaran.

-Caballeros de Atenea, permítanme presentarles a mi hija y heredera Hilda de Polaris –dijo el soberano

-Bienvenidos sean Caballeros, es un placer conocerles –La chica peliazul se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia

-El gusto es nuestro, princesa –respondió Milo cortés

Camus en cambio solo asintió

-Y ya que estamos en las presentaciones, ella es mi princesa Fler heredera de Blue Graad –agregó Unity

La chica rubia se puso de pie y con una voz más tímida se presentó ante los dorados

-Es un placer Santos de Atenea –les reverenció

-Señor Dave, todo está en completa calma –interrumpió aquel chico de cabellera café claro y ojos cristalinos que les había recibido, seguido de otro rubio de menor estatura

-Vamos Siegfried, ven a divertirte un poco, tanta seriedad a tan corta edad te va a matar –bromeó el Rey abrazando al Dios Guerrero -¡Ah! Este muchacho es el más fuerte de mis Dioses Guerreros, capaz de medir sus habilidades con uno de los dorados de Atenea y por ello mi sucesor y prometido de Hilda –presentó lleno de orgullo al Caballero

-Amigo, no hables así que pareces dejar a Hagen como alguien de menor importancia –intervino Unity –deben saber Santos que Hagen de Merak es uno de los más fuertes Dioses Guerreros y es por ello que será el futuro regente de Blue Graad a lado de mi adorada Fler –

-Permítanme felicitarles por el compromiso –dijo Camus

-Felicidades princesas y caballeros, por Atenea deseo que sean muy felices –agregó Milo

-Gracias –sonrió Hilda tomando del brazo a Siegfried -Padre, creo que no deberíamos de retenerlos más, los Santos deben desear divertirse en este banquete –comentó

-Cierto, vamos Caballeros diviértanse esta noche –levantó su copa el Rey de Asgard

-Si nos disculpa –se excusó el representante de Acuario

Milo solo asintió y siguió a su compañero. Ya en un lugar más apartado el par de Santos hablaba respecto a su misión.

-Oye Camus –inició el escorpión

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Si esas doncellas no son las futuras Promesas para Atenea, entonces ¿quiénes serán? –planteó Milo

-Tienen que ser de la nobleza, no pueden ser de menor rango que eso, porque de lo contrario se consideraría un insulto a nuestra Diosa –comentó el acuariano

-En pocas palabras podría ser cualquiera de las chicas que están aquí –se cruzó de brazos el escorpión

Ambos muchachos empezaron a analizar a las jóvenes doncellas que había en la fiesta, pero la cantidad de féminas era bastante, ninguna chica les llamó la atención, tal vez deberían de esperar al día siguiente y no preocuparse antes de tiempo.

0*0*0*0

Se tambaleó ligeramente y se recargó en una de las columnas de aquel templo, nunca espero que su entrenamiento fuera tan cansado y eso que solo era el primer día, respiró con pesadez, sus rodillas temblaron e inevitablemente se dejó caer al suelo.

-¡Geist! –le llamó una voz familiar

Pronto una chica rubia y seguida de un chico peliverde se arrodillaron a su lado

-¿Qué te pasó? –interrogó June preocupada al verla en ese estado

-Entrenamiento –logró balbucear la pelinegra

-Nunca pensé que la cabrita montes fuera tan dura contigo –comentó la amazona ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? –inquirió la chica sosteniéndose de su compañera

-De momento solo hemos meditado ¿verdad Shun? –

-¿Shun? –dijo Geist contempló al niño peliverde de rostro angelical, su edad no debía de rebasar los 10 años

-Mucho gusto señorita Geist –hizo una reverencia respetuosa tomándola por sorpresa

-Encantada –respondió insegura y luego sintió como era que el chico le sostenía de un brazo mientras que June lo hacía del otro –no es necesario, yo puedo caminar –protestó

-Tranquila, para eso somos los amigos –argumentó June

Geist suspiró por el cansancio y se dejó llevar por el par de chicos

-Con permiso –pidió Shun al entrar al templo de Aries

-Adelante jóvenes aprendices –les autorizó el Caballero Dorado

Quien se les quedó mirando por un tiempo, Geist pudo sentir por alguna extraña razón que le escudriñaba más que a los demás.

-Esperen –pidió acercándose

-¿Sucede algo malo Caballero de Aries? –interrogó June

-Nada, es solo que… -hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a Geist –no tiene importancia sigan con su camino –sonrió

-Gracias –susurró Shun

0*0*0*0

-Una vez más Saga, ¿por qué crees que esa es la decisión correcta? –interrogó Shion mirando fijamente al muchacho peliazul

-Creo que es lo más conveniente, además de que en todos estos años no había visto a Kanon comportarse de esa forma –respondió seguro el gemelo mayor

-Entiendo tu punto sin embargo, por lo que me dijo Doña Agasha, las cosas no terminaron muy bien y Thetis se enojó con tu hermano cuando a este se le ocurrió tratar de besarla –comentó el patriarca

-Usted conoce a mi hermano –Saga forzó una sonrisa

-Y a ti también Saga, no creas que no estoy al tanto de sus aventuras en el pueblo –le miró con seriedad provocando que el caballero de Géminis se sonrojara

-yo… -

-No voy a obligarlos a nada, además de que como sabes Aioros también tiene la misma edad que ustedes por lo tanto… -

-Bueno, entonces permítame retirarme, yo no deseo ser considerado –dijo de forma solemne

-¿por qué no Saga? –interrogó curioso el patriarca

-Antes de preocuparme por un asunto de esa naturaleza, yo debo de encontrarla, necesito saber ¿quién y cómo es? ¿Por qué permitió que permaneciéramos de esta manera en el Santuario? –el semblante de Saga se volvió sombrío

El lemuriano miró con cierta pena al chico y suspiró

-Quisiera poder ayudarte pero lo único que sé es lo que tú y tu hermano saben ya, Aspros llegó con ustedes cuando tenían un año de nacidos, el antiguo Patriarca Sage se sorprendió de sobremanera al verlos porque como lo había predicho las estrellas el sucesor de géminis ya había nacido, pero el hecho de que fueran hijos de sangre del anterior Caballero de Géminis era algo increíble –

-Aún así, ¿cómo fue que…? ¿ella murió o…? –

-Aspros dijo que ella estaba bien, que había estado de acuerdo, es todo lo que sé –respondió triste Shion

-¿Y el señor Deuteros? ¿Usted cree que él podría saber algo? –

-Existe una posibilidad, pero Deuteros se retiró hace ya tantos años que le hemos perdido el rastro –

-Quiero tomarla –rogó Saga –por favor, permítame investigar, yo en verdad… -

-Shion –una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación

-Señora Atenea –dijo el Patriarca poniéndose de pie

Saga por su parte agachó la mirada

-Tienes mi permiso Saga, podrás buscarle pero eso será hasta que pase la ceremonia de Thetis ¿entendido? –autorizó la diosa

-¿En serio? Yo… se lo agradezco muchísimo –sonrió el muchacho –y bueno si me disculpan yo me retiro –se levanto haciendo una reverencia antes de abandonar el templo del patriarca

-¿Por qué le ha dado permiso Señora? –interrogó Shion preocupado

-No seas tan duro Shion, puedo comprender lo que Saga siente, lo veo día tras día en sus ojos verdes, aún si no tiene el valor de decírmelo, me lo pregunta, quiere saber ¿cómo era su otra mitad? –suspiró Sasha

-Señora… -

-Solo espero que llegue el momento, debe de ser pronto –suspiró la pelilila

* * *

Tadá...

Las Doncellas Guerreras son lo q llaman "Saintias" o eso, pero les puse así para distinguir de los Santos o Caballeros y Santas o Amazonas,

Mucho de los gemelos y es q xD pues son los mayores... (ellos tienen su propio secreto, así como Atenea) ojojojojo ya se ven algunas parejitas, y a lo mejor triangulos amorosos xD

Adivinen quien hizo su aparición...? xD ah... estamos empezando...

Comentarios del anterior...

Ah... sip, si habrá AlbaficaxAgasha, en unos capis xD, tbm habrá un toque de MiloxShaina (es historia larga y habrá triangulos amorosos)

Ah Afrodita de Piscis pues sí se llama así, pues explicaré por qué (oh es una idea malevola xD)

Creo q es todo, ando algo dispersa y pues si tengo capis adelantados pero los debo de editar y pues me he quedado sin otra herramienta... pero no sin mi cerebro... creo... jejeje

Nos leemos!

MCR77 off!


	3. 3

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, visitas, favoritos y etc, disculpen la demora q anduve muy ocupada esta semana, recuerden q este es un fic largo que mezclara a los personajes de LC, el clásico y otros spin offs (xD tbm Next Dimension... ya lo verán)

Nuestra historia es un semi-UA de LC es decir nos ubicaremos en 1750 o algo asi, xD, después de la Guerra Santa donde Atenea y Hades han firmado la paz y estableceran varias alianzas...

Al final comentarios de este capi y el anterior ;P

* * *

-3-

La carreta andaba a una velocidad prudente, el par de Dioses Guerreros se detuvieron al llegar a la frontera de sus tierras.

-Hasta aquí podemos acompañarles –anunció Siegfried desmontando

El otro joven rubio de armadura roja hizo lo mismo y se acercó al transporte

-Es el momento de despedirnos Mime, si quieres decirle algo es ahora o nunca –anunció con seriedad el castaño

Mime solo asintió antes de asomarse al carruaje y dedicar un par de palabras a una de las 3 doncellas que ahí viajaban. Camus y Milo miraron fijamente la escena, si bien no conocían aun a las jóvenes sabían por palabras de los Dioses Guerreros que se trataba de sus hermanas menores.

-Natassia cuídate mucho, sé una buena chica y si algo sucede no dudes en contactarme de inmediato iré por ti así tenga que renunciar a ser un Dios Guerrero –

-No te preocupes hermano Mime, estaré bien –respondió una voz más suave e infantil –aún falta para que me consideren y seguramente podré estudiar y cantar mucho –sollozó la pequeña

-Cuídense mucho –dijo Siegfried con un tono más serio –Deben de saber que Asgard no les ha abandonado y que si su estadía no es de su agrado yo iré personalmente por ustedes –anunció el caballero de Alfa besando la frente de las otras jóvenes, una era ya una jovencita y otra una niña de no más de 7 años

-Gracias hermano Siegfried, Sigrid y yo estaremos bien –sonrió una castaña de ojos verdes

-Tan valiente como siempre Helena, no olvides a tus hermanos mayores, es una pena que Sigmund no pudiera despedirse –dijo el asgardiano

-Lo sé, pero estaremos bien –le abrazó por última vez

-A partir de este momento Caballeros estas doncellas son su responsabilidad, debo de recordarles que ninguno de ustedes podrá verlas o tocarlas antes de que lleguen al Santuario –dijo con solemnidad Siegfried

-No tiene de qué preocuparse Caballero de Alfa, cumpliremos cabalmente nuestra misión –dijo Camus haciendo una reverencia

0*0*0*0

-¿En serio no pueden tocar sin Thanatos? –pidió una peliverde recostada en un diván observando las hermosas flores de ese jardín

-Lo lamento Señora Perséfone pero nuestra actuación no sería tan hermosa sin mi hermano –aseguró un hombre de rubia cabellera

-Hypnos no seas estricto que me estoy aburriendo, quiero oír algo de música –sonrió la reina del inframundo

-Si no es insolencia la señora Pandora tiene una melodía que podría agradarle –intervino Rhadamanthys sin dejar su posición arrodillada

La pelinegra palideció un poco porque nunca se había llevado bien con la esposa del señor Hades, después de la era del mito le habían encerrado en el Olimpo como castigo de parte de Atenea para el señor del Inframundo; y desde aquel entonces Pandora había ocupado el lugar femenino en el reino; pero tras la última Guerra Santa la diosa había sido liberada para volver al lado de su esposo.

-Bueno Pandora, déjame escuchar esa melodía –pidió la diosa con una sonrisa benevolente

Un poco insegura la mujer empezó a deslizar sus dedos por las cuerdas del arpa y lentamente una composición inundó los campos elíseos, no cabía duda de que era dulce y agradable pero parecía tener un toque de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para la regente.

-Nada mal Pandora, has mejorado –dijo una voz profunda

-Hermosa sin duda –reconoció Perséfone –Thanatos, ¿qué hacías que has dejado esperando a tu Reina? –interrogó

-Disculpará Señora, pero solo curioseaba en el mundo humano –sonrió burlón el dios de la muerte

-¿Mundo humano? –preguntó su gemelo interesado

-Así es, Rodorio –agregó Minos arrodillándose frente a la diosa

-¿La villa cercana al Santuario de Atenea? –susurró Rhadamanthys mirando al otro juez

-No me van a decir que ya fueron a buscar problemas con mi hermana –forzó una sonrisa la peliverde

-De ningún modo Señora Perséfone, solo fuimos de visita y descubrimos que la Promesa de Poseidón ha llegado –respondió Minos

-Cierto, las Promesas –dijo la mujer llevando sus dedo índice hasta sus labios –lo que me recuerda, nosotros también debemos honrar el pacto con mi hermana pero… -

-El inframundo no puede producir vida –acotó Thanatos cruzando sus brazos

-Lo sé –suspiró Perséfone y miró a Pandora quien solo desvió su mirada extrañándola

-Disculpen la demora –interrumpió Aiacos de Garuda acompañado de la fiel Violatte

Ambos se arrodillaron y saludaron a su reina

-No importa, parece que hoy todos decidieron llegar tarde –rió la diosa poniéndose de pie –deben de ser agradecidos que mi marido esté durmiendo porque si no… -sonrió sádica –los pondría a contar cada uno de los pétalos de todos los campos elíseos –

Los presentes sudaron frío, la diosa en sí no era violenta o cruel, pero era digna esposa del señor del inframundo y de hacerles sufrir en formas inimaginables.

-Como sea ustedes me deben un concierto y quiero que lo cumplan –pidió a los dioses gemelos

Los presentes tomaron su lugar y esperaron deleitarse con la música de Thanatos e Hypnos, sin embargo Violatte comenzó a tambalearse para luego caer en los brazos de Aiacos.

-¿Qué sucede? –interrogó Perséfone acercándose a ella

-No es nada –susurró pálida el ala derecha del juez

-No te creo –dijo la reina tomándole la mano –dime la verdad ¿qué tienes Violatte? –le miró a los ojos

-Yo… -tembló la mujer y luego miró a los demás

-Sea lo que sea, yo te ayudaré, ni Thanatos o Hypnos podrán intervenir –le aseguró

-Creemos señora que… -intervino Aiacos nervioso

-Que estoy embarazada –confesó la espectro

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron los presentes

-Eso no es posible… -

-¡Oh! Eso es… ¡increíble! –celebró la Reina del inframundo

-Pero señora eso… -intervino Thanatos

-Ay por favor, es una excelente noticia que merece ser celebrada porque… –sonrió indiscreta acariciando las manos de la joven –me supongo que el padre es Aiacos ¿verdad? –

-Sí –respondió Violatte con un poco de pena

-Pues sepan que tienen mi bendición y que a partir de ahora serás la esposa de Aiacos de Garuda, por lo tanto en rango solo estás por debajo de él –anunció la joven

-Perséfone –le llamó la atención una voz profunda

-Mi señor Hades –se arrodillaron de inmediato todos con excepción de la reina

-¿Quién te ha dado autoridad sobre mis súbditos? –interrogó con frialdad

-¡ah no sé! Tal vez el hecho de que soy tu esposa –forzó una sonrisa y luego trazó la barbilla del Dios del Inframundo con la yema de su dedo índice

-En todo caso es Pandora quien podría decidirlo –aclaró Hades

-Pandora, ¿te molesta el cambio? –interrogó la diosa

La pelinegra se encontraba pálida y solo negó con la cabeza

-Me podrían disculpar señores, no me siento muy bien –se excusó la fémina poniéndose de pie

De inmediato Rhadamanthys le siguió

-Mmm, que raro se veía muy pálida y ojerosa –comentó Perséfone al verlos partir

0*0*0*0

-Este sol me marea –se quejó Milo cubriendo con su mano el sol del atardecer

-Un cálido pero deslumbrante sol de otoño –afirmó Camus –ya falta tan poco, solo unos minutos más y llegaremos –celebró el caballero de Acuario

Por la ventana se asomaban tímidamente unos ojos verdes, que no se atrevían a hablar con sus guardianes.

-Realmente saben cómo demorarse –dijo una voz burlona desde una de las copas de los árboles

-¿Máscara? ¿No deberías de estar no sé… en cualquier lugar menos aquí? –inquirió Milo enarcando una ceja

-En eso tienes razón pero insistió en seguirme –comentó otro muchacho de cabellera celeste

-Afrodita, ¿por qué les han enviado? –interrogó Camus incómodo

-Fue por el incidente de Kanon, es solo por precaución no desconfianza si es lo que creían –respondió Afrodita

-Entiendo, pues ¿no faltaría una amazona? –comentó Milo buscando con la mirada alguna fémina

Una risilla escapó de los labios del Cangrejo y negó

-Si buscas a Shaina te tengo malas noticias bichito –sonrió burlón

-¿Qué le hiciste? –interrogó el peliazul a punto de lanzarse contra el italiano

-Tranquilo tanto ella como Marín están entrenando porque mañana competirán por sus armaduras –intervino Afrodita

-¡Cierto! –sonrió el escorpión y sacó algo del peto de su armadura

-Milo ¿qué traes ahí? –interrogó Camus sorprendido

-Nada –sonrió guardando el objeto de inmediato

Al poco tiempo los 4 caballeros y el carruaje llegaba a aquella cabaña a las afueras de Rodorio, sin embargo la visión de un chico peliazul caer de una de las ventanas les puso en alerta.

-¡Que me dejes en paz! –gritó una voz femenina y una joven rubia se asomó entre las cortinas

-No seas mala Thetis, yo te ayudo –sonrió Kanon desde el suelo

-Eres un maldito per… -la joven guardó silencio al notar que otros 4 chicos le miraban y recordó que de no ser por las gruesas telas de la cortina notarían su desnudez, al instante se metió a su habitación no sin antes dar un grito de desesperación

-¡Jajajaja! –estalló en risas el menor de los gemelos sin levantarse del suelo

-Kanon ¿qué le hiciste esta vez? –interrogó Afrodita cruzándose de brazos

-Nada, yo solo estaba esperándola en su habitación cuando llegó a vestirse –dijo recordando aquella hermosa figura

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Realmente es bella? –preguntó Máscara a punto de lanzarse hacia la ventana

-¡Quieto! –amenazó Kanon –esa joven es mía y si me entero de que alguno de ustedes quiso acercársele lo mando a otra dimensión –la mirada de Kanon se volvió una sombría

Sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, de inmediato Afrodita alzó las manos en señal de rendición, Camus asintió y Milo solo se encogió de hombros.

-Aguafiestas –dijo Máscara dándole la espalda

Tan pronto como el carruaje se detuvo los Santos se apresuraron a pararse a un lado de la puerta.

-Señoritas ya pueden descender –dijo Camus haciendo una reverencia y abriendo la portezuela

La mayor de las jóvenes descendió portando una gruesa capa que desgraciadamente se atoró en uno de los escalones provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Ah! –gritó asustada la joven porque caería de lleno al suelo

Sin embargo en un ágil movimiento el Caballero de Cáncer le atrapó en sus brazos

-Eso estuvo cerca –le sonrió

-¡Helena! –gritó la más pequeña de las niñas lanzándose desde la puerta solo para ser atrapada por el caballero de Piscis

-Pequeña doncella no debería de lanzarse de esa manera podría lastimarse –le sonrió el más hermoso de los dorados

La niña de cabellera café claro y ojos zafiro guardó silencio, Afrodita notó que no parecía rebasar los 7 años de edad y de cierta forma guardaba parecido con la joven que Máscara tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Están bien Sigrid, Helena? –se asomó con timidez la última de las Promesas descubriendo que su cabellera era rubia

0*0*0*0

Todos los espectadores del Coliseo contuvieron la respiración al ver a la joven aspirante del águila caer al suelo, mientras su oponente un muchacho de apariencia corpulenta cabello rubio y tez morena sonreía soberbio, se acercó a ella y la levantó del cuello.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? –le preguntó arrogante

La pelirroja trató de atinar un golpe en el rostro pero fue esquivado fácilmente por él, quien le aprisionó entre sus brazos para romperle cada uno de los huesos.

-¡Argh! –se quejó de dolor la fémina

-Sabes, creo que antes de matarte voy a quitarte esa máscara, así te irás de este mundo amándome –amenazó el rubio aflojando levemente su agarre

Serinsa cruzó los brazos, ese aprendiz estaba insultando a todas las amazonas, no solo eso se estaba dando el lujo de hacerlo frente a toda la orden, incluidas las Doncellas Guerreras de Mayura.

-Vamos Marín, yo sé que eres más fuerte que Jaki –pensó la peliazul

-¡Es un bastardo! –gritó Aioria desde las gradas sabía que no podía intervenir

-Confía Aioria –dijo el caballero de sagitario colocando su mano en el hombro del menor

Marín por su parte trataba de concentrar todo su cosmos, estaba consciente de que no podría derrotar a Jaki a base de fuerza física, así que debía de usar esa técnica que Aioria le había enseñado. Inhaló con fuerza, esa sería su última oportunidad, concentró su energía en su puño derecho y lanzó el golpe directo al rostro de Jaki.

-¡Meteoros! –gritó la amazona atinando sus golpes contra su oponente y mandándolo hasta una de las paredes del coliseo

La multitud fue acallada al instante, un par de soldados se acercaron al combatiente solo para descubrir que estaba inconsciente.

-No puede combatir más –informó el patriarca e hizo que la joven se acercara

Atenea observaba todo desde su trono y asintió.

-Marín, has demostrado tu poder y por ello Atenea te reconoce como la amazona del Águila –anunció el Patriarca frente a la multitud mostrando la caja de pandora que contenía la armadura

-Juro fidelidad a Atenea y al Santuario –prometió la pelirroja antes de que la armadura le vistiera

Muchos vítores se escucharon en el público, había pasado tiempo desde que la última amazona recibiera su armadura.

-Descansa Marín del Águila –sonrió la deidad

Los espectadores se quedaron quietos al observar como los siguientes participantes se aproximaban a la arena, una joven de cabellera verde de máscara plateada con detalles violáceos sobre sus ojos y otro muchacho de enorme estatura con mohicano, de piel bronceada y ojos ambarinos.

-Aspirantes, Amazona Shaina y aprendiz Cassius comiencen –pidió el patriarca

Los ojos verdes de Milo observaban atento los movimientos de ambos competidores, Cassius al igual que Jaki poseía una monstruosa fuerza física, pero Shaina no era menos imponente y el escorpión dorado lo sabía.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca –murmuró Máscara al ver cómo era que la peliverde esquivaba un golpe directo

-¿De cuándo acá te interesa Shaina Máscara Mortal? –le interrogó Afrodita a su compañero

Una risilla escapó de los labios del Cangrejo Dorado, era consciente que Milo se sentía atraído por la fémina y aunque él también sentía algo por la chica, no era de esa forma, pero molestar al bichito era uno de sus pasatiempos.

-No sé, tal vez cuando la vi en las fuentes –sonrió ladino

Afrodita le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad, en tanto Milo debatía entre golpear al estúpido cangrejo o continuar observando el combate.

-Eso fue algo raro –comentó Camus

-¿Qué dices hielito? –interrogó Milo

-Aún si Cassius no es muy ágil y Shaina sí, el combate se ve extraño –explicó el acuariano

Milo se dedicó a mirar la pelea y pudo notar que era cierto, por alguna razón Cassius parecía contenerse al momento de intentar golpear a la amazona, era como si estuviera conteniéndose.

Shaina aprovechó ese instante, concentró su cosmos y lanzó su garra del trueno, aturdiendo por completo a su contrincante, pero no se detuvo ahí, le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cayó al suelo finalmente.

-¡No puede combatir más! –anunció uno de los soldados

Y así como anteriormente la pelirroja hubiera hecho, Shaina se arrodilló ante el patriarca y la diosa Atenea

-Shaina, has demostrado tu valía, es por ello que Atenea te reconoce como la amazona de Ofiuco –anunció el Patriarca ante el público develando la caja de pandora

-Juro lealtad a Atenea y al Santuario –prometió la peliverde la armadura vistió el cuerpo de la amazona oficializando su rango en la Orden

La muchacha se puso de pie, fue hacia donde su maestra y compañeras, quienes le abrazaron contentas por su victoria.

-¡Felicidades Shaina! –dijo Geist y luego abrazó a la pelirroja –a ti también Marín –

-Gracias –asintió la peliverde

Mientras Marín solo asintió

-Estoy orgullosa de ustedes –les felicitó Serinsa

-¡Bravo! –saludó una mujer de máscara plateada con venda en los ojos –Dos armaduras de plata en un solo día –

-Mayura, bienvenida –dijo la amazona –así es Marín y Shaina han ganado sus combates –

-Felicidades jovencitas, espero que estén listas para desempeñarse como verdaderos Caballeros Femeninos –se cruzó de brazos la fémina

-¿Tus chicas no querrán acompañarnos en la celebración? –le invitó Serinsa

-No, ellas deben de concentrarse para obtener sus propias armaduras y a partir de ese momento… –negó Mayura alejándose

-Siempre tan desagradable –se quejó Shaina cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ay sí! Doncellas Guerreras –balbuceó June molesta

-Ya niñas, vamos a la villa de Atenea que ahí nos espera un banquete –dijo Serinsa

Las menores se adelantaron con su maestra mientras que Shaina aprovechaba para sacar de su peto un dije, debajo de su máscara esbozó una sonrisa, miró soñadora ese pequeño colgante de plata con las yemas de los dedos acarició el grabado.

-¿Qué traes ahí Shaina? –le sorprendió Marín

-¡Nada! –respondió guardando el colgante

-Un nada que cuelga de tu cuello, vamos Shaina ¿qué es eso? –insistió la pelirroja

La amazona de Ofiuco no respondió y continuó con su camino, agradeciendo portar la máscara porque así Marín no podía notar su sonrisa ni su sonrojo, ya que esa medalla que portaba era un amuleto que el escorpión le había regalado el día anterior.

 _Flash back_

Shaina se sentó en el suelo observando el atardecer, había cumplido con su entrenamiento y ahora solo restaba esperar, de repente sintió una presencia familiar a sus espaldas, se levantó rápidamente y atrapó un objeto dirigido a ella.

-Oí que mañana es tu combate –dijo un muchacho peliazul

-Así es bicho, pero a ti ¿qué te importa? –le respondió arisca la joven

-Vaya uno quiere ser amable y lo tratan así –se encogió de hombros –te lo regalo –dijo dando media vuelta

-¿Qué? –interrogó la chica y descubrió que tenía un colgante en sus manos -¿Para qué? –

-Es un amuleto para el día de mañana, de la buena suerte –explicó el dorado desapareciendo

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Tal vez no quisiera admitirlo pero apreciaba mucho el regalo del idiota de Milo, Marín miró a su compañera continuar con su camino, se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más, ya averiguaría qué sucedía con ella.

0*0*0*0

Un grupo de niños descendía por uno de los tantos caminos del Santuario

-Yo digo que fue una mala idea dejar ir a Seiya solo –comentó un chico de cabellera verde

-Déjalo Shun, es su problema, no el nuestro –dijo aseguró otro peliazul

-No creo que pase nada malo, tal vez solo un encarcelamiento o algo así –afirmó otro de cabellera negra

-Ni tampoco llegará muy lejos, bueno chicos yo los veré mañana el maestro Camus se molestará si llego tarde –se despidió el rubio

-Espera Hyoga, hasta mañana Shun, Ikki –le siguió el pelinegro

-¡Adiós! –gritó Shun

Mientras que Ikki solo asintió

-Vamos hermanito, deben de estar sirviendo la cena –dijo apresurando su andar

El chico peliverde suspiró antes de desear que a su joven amigo no le pasara nada malo.

0*0*0*0

La suave brisa movía sus cabellos, observó la luna en el horizonte y suspiró por enésima vez, buscó con sus ojos verdes aquella deslumbrante constelación del Pegaso.

-¿Cuándo será el día que te conozca? –susurró cerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes

-¡Oye tú! –le llamó una vocecilla a sus espaldas sorprendiéndole

Dio media vuelta para descubrir a un chico solo un poco mayor que ella, su tez era bronceada, su cabellera castaña al igual que su mirada, su ropa estaba sucia, pero en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿qué haces aquí? –le interrogó algo temerosa

-Ah… pues estaba buscando el salón donde están celebrando las amazonas, pero creo que me perdí –confesó el varón

-¿Las amazonas? Solo la maestra Serinsa tiene permitido entrar a la Villa de Atenea –comentó la niña

-¿Así se llama aquí? Oye, a ti no te había visto, pero me pareces familiar –dijo el chico acercándose a la niña para quedar frente a frente

-¿Eh? Pues no sé, yo nunca he salido de aquí –confesó con un deje de tristeza

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué? –le interrogó acercándose a ella

-No puedo –respondió mordiéndose los labios con un par de lágrimas formándose en sus lindos ojos verdes

-¡No llores! No, no –dijo alarmado el chico y su única ocurrencia fue hacer caras raras

La fémina sollozó un poco al observar las expresiones forzadas en el rostro del castaño y luego empezó a reír.

-Te ves como tonto –comentó ella limpiando sus lágrimas

-Jejeje, no importa por lo menos ya no estás llorando –suspiró aliviado -¡Ah! Ya es tarde y no he cenado –se quejó el chico –y si los guardias me encuentran me van a castigar –recordó y se alejó

-¡Espera! –dijo la fémina sacando una manzana –para el camino –le sonrió

-Gracias… ¡ah! ¿Cómo te llamas? –le interrogó el castaño

-Saori ¿y tú? –respondió

-Seiya –sonrió el chico antes de desaparecer del lugar

0*0*0*0

Suspiró bajo la luz de la luna, no sabía por qué pero las noches así le llenaban de melancolía, tal vez era porque en una noche similar se había despedido de su padre. Recordó sus ojos azules contemplándolo…

 _Flash Back_

Debía de ser más de media noche, observó a su alrededor y no le encontró, se paró aún adormilado con la almohada en sus brazos, era una terrible costumbre que no podía dejar de lado, caminó por los pasillos desiertos del templo del Escorpión.

-¿Qué haces despierto? –escuchó su voz en la entrada de la Casa

El pequeño peliazul no dijo nada y corrió al encuentro del dorado se abrazó a su pierna dejando la almohada en el suelo.

-¿Todavía piensas que tu almohada va a protegerte Milo? –se burló el Caballero de escorpión

Los ojos verdes de Milo centellaron desafiantes al mayor y éste le cargó en sus brazos antes de sentarse en las escalinatas del Templo. La brisa cálida acarició los cabellos de ambos, era evidente el parecido entre los dos.

-¿Papá? –le llamó el menor

-¿Qué? –respondió contemplando el astro reinante de la noche

-¿Por qué tus ojos son azules y los míos verdes? –interrogó el niño de no más de 6 años

Kardia miró fijamente al pequeño y sonrió ladino antes de revolver su cabello

-Porque de ese color son los ojos de tu madre –

-¿Mi madre? ¿Mamá? –inquirió el pequeño

-Sí –suspiró mirándolo fijamente

-¿Y es bonita? –interrogó Milo

-Muy hermosa –afirmó Kardia

-¿Inteligente? -

-Muy inteligente –sonrió el escorpión

-¿Y cómo se llama? –

-Kardia –interrumpió una voz familiar a sus espaldas

Aún con el infante en brazos el Dorado se levantó a saludar a su camarada

-Degel, ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? –

-Tenemos una misión al amanecer, partiremos a… -respondió el acuariano pero al notar la presencia de Milo negó con la cabeza –Camus ya está durmiendo, pero tú ¿sigues despierto? –

-Lo que haga el hielito no es mi problema –le sacó la lengua provocando que su padre riera

-Ya Degel, estábamos teniendo una buena conversación, en unos minutos lo llevo a la cama –aseguró Kardia acurrucando al niño en su hombro para que empezara a dormir

-Como sea, debes de estar listo, partiremos a Tierras del Norte, a buscar la entrada al Santuario de Poseidón –le informó Degel antes de salir del lugar

-Con que Poseidón –rió Kardia caminando hacia la parte privada del Templo

-Papá –le llamó con voz lánguida Milo al momento en que lo recostó en la cama

-¿Qué? –dijo quitándose la armadura y recostándose a su lado -¿tienes miedo? –se burló

-No, yo quería saber más de mamá –balbuceó adormilado

Le arropó con cuidado y acarició su cabello antes de mirarle a los ojos

-Cuando vuelva de la misión te contaré todo lo que desees –dijo

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Suspiró y pasó la mano por sus cabellos, esperó por un par de días, hasta que finalmente esa mañana descubrió la caja de pandora en el Templo. Después de la Guerra Santa al regreso de Atenea, el Señor Shion y el maestro Dohko, él como los demás se convirtió en el sucesor de su padre y maestro.

-Gracias –dijo alguien a sus espaldas

Rápidamente limpió sus ojos y luego dio media vuelta para encarar a su interlocutor con su característica sonrisa ladina.

-¿Ah? La flamante amazona de Ofiuco viene a agradecerle a un dorado como yo –

-No seas engreído Milo –se cruzó de brazos la peliverde

-No lo soy, solo que es raro que vengas a decirme gracias si yo no he hecho nada –se encogió de hombros –además ¿no deberías estar celebrando con las demás amazonas? –

-El banquete se terminó hace rato y me refería al amuleto –mostró el colgante que llevaba en oculto en su peto

Milo sonrió ampliamente

-Prométeme que nunca te lo quitarás Shaina de Ofiuco –

-De acuerdo, a cambio dejarás de molestarme –

-Está bien –se acercó el chico y la atrapó entre sus brazos

-¡¿Qué haces?! –interrogó Shaina tratando de apartarse, Milo tenía fama de mujeriego por eso no le gustaba la idea de que le tratase como a una libertina

-Tranquila, es un abrazo para felicitarte Santa de Ofiuco –le murmuró cerca del oído

La amazona ahogó un suspiro y aceptó la caricia, su corazón se aceleró por esa cercanía, siempre había sido consciente de que Milo era más alto pero ahora podía palpar la diferencia no solo de estatura sino de físico, le hizo sentir como una delicada muñeca en sus brazos, esbozó una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-Que no se te haga costumbre bichito estúpido –murmuró la peliverde

Milo solo dejó escapar una carcajada.

* * *

Tadá!

Ah si, esta historia es aparte de la serie de Veinte Flores, aunq puede q ocupe algunos personajes de ahí e ideas, como es mi serie la puedo reusar xD ejejejej (eso puede ser spoiler)

Afrodita, creo q alguien le ha puesto atención que anda con alguien, y pues ya pensando detenidamente tal vez si tenga un nombre "normal" pero lo revelaré luego porque tendrá ese nombre y xq lleva el nombre de Afrodita (ya quiero q lo sepan *3*)

Ya vieron quien era el peliplata del capi anterior XD! y pues Saga, anda buscando a alguien...

De este capi, quiero aclarar que Natassia es la chica q sale en el manga de Kurumada donde hablaba de Bluegrad, Helena y Sigrid son de Soul of Gold (tome a una de las hermanas de Helena y le puse nombre) además como se mencionó esas niñas son hermanas de sangre de Sigfried y Sigmund (ah como va a ser divertido xD!)

En el inframundo, Perséfone está viva! digamos q volvió de su "encierro" a alegrarle la vida a Hades (eso ayudo a q haya paz ahora), ella será de los pocos OC que ocupe, no se preocupen q no es Mary Sue. El Aiacosx Violate es oficial, xD tenian q meter la pata en 10 años (mas o menos) q tienen de revividos y ps andan esperando ;P!

Saori... cof cof, bueno ha conocido a Seiya...

Awwws momento Kardia con Milo *3* como padre e hijo, aquí si preguntenme lo q gusten

Ah mis amazonas recibieron sus armaduras, ya son de rango de plata ;P!

Aún no hay parejas oficiales, asi q les pido de favor q si una no les agrada no desechen la historia, apechuguen y lean el resto, xq aquí habrá drama, triangulos y muchos detalles xD!

Nos leemos!

PD. a ver si puedo adelantar otros 2 capis y nos vamos adentrando más y mas en el caos...

PD2. No he podido leer nada ;3; ...


	4. 4

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Hola!, disculpen un poco la demora, en esta ocasion estuve un poco enferma y tbm adelantando un poco de esta historia, gracias por las visitas y los comentarios, sin más les dejo este capi que creo q se empiezan a poner las cosas más interesantes xD!

* * *

-4-

Despertó con la leve brisa, talló sus ojos y se dejó bañar por el cálido sol de medio día, bostezó antes de estirarse.

-¿Quién diría que estarías aquí? –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Frunció el ceño y giró su rostro para descubrir a una fémina de cabellera rubia platinada y ojos verde agua, quien le contemplaba con una fingida indiferencia.

-Katya, veo que has regresado –dijo bostezando nuevamente

-Doncella Guerrera Katya de la Corona Boreal –aclaró orgullosa

-¡Ah! Con que conseguiste tu armadura, pues te felicito Katya –comentó el Caballero Dorado poniéndose de pie

-Ahora que tengo mi rango puedo pasearme libremente por el Santuario –presumió la rubia

-Me alegro por ti –afirmó Saga antes de lanzarse hacia abajo

-¡Espera! –dijo Katya siguiéndolo

El geminiano caminó sin más al interior de su templo tratando de evitar a la Doncella Guerrera, la conocía desde que eran niños, bueno desde que ella era una niña y él un caballero dorado, no podía negar que la joven poseía una apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, con esa blanquecina piel, cabellera rubia platinada, ojos verdes y sonrisa perlada.

-Vamos Saga –rogó la Doncella tomándolo del brazo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Katya? –le preguntó sin mayor rodeo aunque ya conocía parte de la respuesta

-Te quiero a ti –le miró a los ojos y le arrinconó en una de las columnas del Templo –Me vas a decir que ¿no te habías dado cuenta en todo este tiempo? –

El peliazul inhaló tratando de tranquilizarse, no podía negar lo evidente, Katya le atraía sí, pero no en la forma en la que ella pudiera desear.

-Honestamente no –mintió alejándola un poco

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel Saga? Yo sé cómo hacerte feliz –sonrió coqueta antes de atrapar su rostro y depositar un beso en sus labios

El geminiano apretó la mandíbula, no podía, no debí caer en la tentación, porque si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás.

-¡Detente Katya! Eres una Doncella Guerrera –le exigió el dorado sosteniéndola por los hombros

-¿Y eso qué? –le replicó desafiante la rubia

-Las Doncellas de Atenea, son conocidas por ser precisamente "Doncellas" no puedes involucrarte con ningún hombre o perderás el rango –afirmó el ojiazul

-Y ese hombre tendrá que responder por su falta, eso ya lo sé Saga –sonrió insinuante Katya

-¡Por Atenea! –se quejó el geminiano

-¡Solicito permiso para pasar por el Templo de Géminis! –gritó una vocecilla cerca de la entrada

-¡Adelante! –exclamó Saga y se apresuró a ver a su invitado

-Con su permiso Caballero de Géminis –hizo una reverencia aquella aprendiza de Amazona de cabellera negra

-¡Espera! –le solicitó el dorado al ver cómo es que deseaba pasar apresurada por su Casa –Vas a entrenar con Shura ¿no es cierto? –dijo al sentir que Katya saboreaba el momento en que volvieran quedarse solos

-Así es Caballero –respondió prudente la chica

-Te acompañaré, tengo asuntos que tratar con él –dijo el peliazul siguiéndola de cerca

Dejando atrás a la Doncella de la Corona Boreal

0*0*0*0

En las calles de la Villa de Rodorio

-¡Cállate estúpido! –exclamó desesperada Thetis apresurando sus pasos

-Vamos Thetis no te enojes –le rogaba cierto geminiano con una sonrisa

Detrás de ellos iba cierto peliceleste que negaba con la cabeza, además de un grupo de féminas.

-Nunca pensé que Kanon fuera tan perseverante –sonrió otro muchacho de cabellera peliazul

-Sabrá Atenea por qué lo hace –respondió el peliceleste

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia Afrodita –rió burlón su compañero

-Que yo sepa hoy es tu día libre ¿no es así Máscara? –interrogó Afrodita

-Sí, por eso quise dar un paseo por la villa, tú sabes para ver si encuentro algo interesante –se encogió de hombros el caballero de Cáncer al tiempo que sus ojos contemplaban a la mayor de las Promesas de Asgard

La castaña se acercó a uno de los puestos de fruta y miró asombrada la variedad de productos, pero fueron las uvas quienes llamaron más su atención, sin pensarlo demasiado tomó pequeño racimo.

-¿Se la envuelvo? –interrogó el tendero a la muchacha

La joven se quedó quieta porque a penas y comprendía el idioma, quería probar esa fruta, pero recordó que no tenía dinero, algo avergonzada estuvo a punto de regresar el racimo a su lugar cuando el muchacho peliazul le entregó un par de monedas al vendedor.

-Nos las llevaremos así –sonrió el chico

-¿Es amiga tuya Máscara? –interrogó el tendero

-Algo así –respondió Máscara –Deme también unas manzanas y unos higos –agregó

Afrodita por su parte vigilaba al resto de las féminas, Esmeralda y Shunrei se encontraban comprando las provisiones para Doña Agasha con ayuda de Natassia, mientras la pequeña Sigrid permanecía a su lado.

Thetis se detuvo en la fuente, se asomó y observó su rostro en el agua, se sorprendió al notar que su expresión era de enojo, suspiró tratando de calmarse, pero no podía hacerlo era solo que Kanon la ponía nerviosa, el muchacho era atractivo eso no podía negarse pero era solo que la acosaba de sol a sombra que no deseaba verlo más.

-¡Kanon! –gritaron unas féminas detrás del muchacho peliazul

Thetis observó intrigada al grupo, se sorprendió muchísimo al notar cómo era que las chicas se abrazaban con naturalidad a Kanon y él les saludaba familiarmente, no les daba esa mirada extraña que siempre usaba con ella, era otra cosa. Sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro por unos momentos se limitó a mirar esa escena y reflexionar lo que le sucedía.

0*0*0*0

-¡Argh! –se quejó aquella pelinegra al caer al suelo por enésima vez en el día

-Levántate –le ordenó el décimo caballero dorado sin importarle que su cuerpo ya no podía responder más

Respiró pesadamente, ninguno de sus músculos cooperaban con ella

-He dicho que te levantes –exigió Shura

-Sí maestro –murmuró la joven poniéndose de pie antes de desplomarse casi inconsciente

El peliverde se acercó de una forma intimidante al cuerpo de la chica le tomó por de un brazo y le levantó abruptamente.

-He dicho que te levantes –mascó impaciente

-¡Shura! –intervino Saga finalmente después de contemplar ese día de entrenamiento –no tiene caso, si ella sigue solo se lastimará –

-Si no lo soporta no servirá como Santo de Atenea –respondió el cabrito dorado soltando el cuerpo de la pelinegra

El gemininano se apresuró a atraparle, antes de dar un suspiro y cargó en sus brazos a la aprendiza

-Cuando despierte dile que no puede faltar el día de mañana, que si lo hace el entrenamiento se hará más pesado –anunció Capricornio devolviéndose a su templo

-Entendido –asintió Saga viendo a su compañero alejarse

La chica suspiró entre la inconsciencia y apretó la mano del peliazul

-No debió Caballero, yo tenía que continuar –articuló débilmente

-Tranquila, Shura es algo inflexible pero no irresponsable, todos necesitamos un descanso y él mismo no sabe medir los límites de los demás –sonrió Saga –además creo que yo podría ayudarte un poco si gustas –

-¿Por qué? –interrogó Geist

-Por tu edad la fuerza física no es tu mayor virtud, pero podrías usar algo de ilusionismo, eso sirve para confundir a los oponentes –explicó Saga llevándola por el coliseo

-¿Mi edad? –

-Acabas de cumplir 13 ¿no es así? –

Geist se quedó boquiabierta, pocos sabían cuál era su edad en realidad, casi todos asumían que tenía los mismo años que Shaina y Marín, debido a su complexión.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –

-Digamos que sé muchas cosas que otros no –sonrió galante el peliazul –ahora creo que deberías de visitar mi templo después de tu entrenamiento con Shura para aprender algo diferente –ofreció el dorado

Geist se quedó sin palabras, era la primera vez que un caballero era tan amable con ella, pues era bien sabido que la élite de la orden pocas veces entrenaba a alguien que no fuera un discípulo, así que decidió aceptar la oferta.

-Si no es una gran molestia quisiera pedirle ese favor Caballero de Géminis –

-Excelente, te esperaré en mi templo –sonrió Saga

0*0*0*0

-¡Dulce! –sonrió la castaña saboreando las uvas

-Sí, es muy dulce –afirmó la niña de ojos zafiros saboreando una manzana

-Veo que les han gustado las frutas –comentó Agasha acariciando el cabello de ambas hermanas -¿quién les ha comprado la dotación? –interrogó curiosa

Helena se sonrojó y señaló al Caballero de Cáncer quien se encontraba recostado debajo de un árbol tomando una siesta.

-¿Máscara les ha comprado la fruta? –preguntó la florista

-Sí, ha sido él –respondió Helena –es que yo nunca antes había visto tantas frutos en un solo lugar –balbuceó apenada –y lo tomé sin pensar, ni siquiera tenía dinero –se mordió los labios

-¡Ah! Bueno, entonces de ahora en adelante compraremos más frutas –le guiñó el ojo Agasha –Máscara es un buen muchacho, si él desea hacerte un regalo puedes aceptarlo sin preocuparte –le aconsejó la mujer

-Sí, es muy amable –sonrió Helena -¡Ah! Doña Agasha, yo quisiera darle algo para agradecerle –comentó

-Mmm, ya pensaré en algo que podamos regalarle –sonrió la castaña

-Gracias Doña Agasha –respondió Helena

Sigrid entre tanto hacía una pequeña corona con las flores que Doña Agasha había cortado, cuando por fin terminó la pieza, se acercó sigilosamente a aquel dorado que les resguardaba ese día.

-Gracias –dijo la pequeña ofreciéndole la corona

Afrodita miró intrigado a la pequeña, se arrodilló para recibir el regalo, era una corona algo descuidada, sonrió involuntariamente era algo irónico, pues Afrodita era conocido por sus hermosas y perfectas rosas, pero la imagen de esa inocente niña entregándole una corona de margaritas le hacía sentir de cierta forma halagado.

-¿Es para mí? –sonrió tomando la pieza en sus manos

-Sí, por cuidarnos desde que llegamos –explicó la ojiazul -eres realmente hermoso y la corona te hará más hermoso –afirmó Sigrid

-Muchas gracias pequeña Sigrid, tú también eres hermosa –respondió Afrodita y se colocó la corona

-¡Vaya! Lamento interrumpir pero ya casi es hora de cenar y Thetis no ha regresado –dijo Agasha acercándose

-Ese Kanon, yo iré a buscarlos no tiene de qué preocuparse –suspiró Afrodita levantándose –¡Máscara despierta! –le gritó al peliazul

-¿Qué quieres rosita? –se estiró el cangrejo dorado

-Vigila, tengo que salir –le avisó antes de correr en dirección al pueblo

Máscara bostezó antes de levantarse y apostarse en la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Helena.

El peliceleste descendía a gran velocidad por el sendero, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo cuando descubrió la figura de la rubia a cierta distancia, pero su forma de andar le indicó que algo le sucedía, sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y le tomó por los hombros.

-¡Thetis! –Miró su rostro solo para encontrarlo con restos de lágrimas -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Fue Kanon? –

-No, él… él solo me ignoró me dejó en la fuente y se fue con esas chicas, estuvo besándose con ellas –balbuceó -Yo quería que me dejara en paz, pero… pero verlo con ellas me molestó –se mordió los labios sollozando –es un estúpido, mentiroso, dijo que todas ellas eran las mujeres más hermosas, es lo mismo que me dijo a mí –lamentó

Afrodita dio un suspiro al entender la estrategia de Kanon, era un clásico y lo había escuchado de los gemelos en tantas ocasiones que no tardó en recordarlo, pero lo que el geminiano no había contado en su plan era el delicado corazón de Thetis, por lo cual decidió ayudarla un poco.

-Tranquila Thetis, Kanon es un imbécil

-pero… si él es mi futuro prometido ¿siempre se irá con las demás y me dejará a mí olvidada? –murmuró la chica angustiada

-Kanon no es el único que está en edad, de hecho todos los dorados estamos considerados para amm "comprometernos" contigo, siempre y cuando sea tu voluntad, no podemos forzarte –sonrió el pisciano limpiando el rostro de la rubia

La chica le miró con un poco más de tranquilidad, Afrodita era hermoso y amable, pero no exactamente el tipo de hombre con el que le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida.

-Gracias –sollozó un poco más tranquila

-Sabes, en unos días irás al templo de Atenea, donde si no me equivoco convivirás con Saga y Aioros, que son los otros 2 caballeros mayores de nuestra generación –

-¿Y eso de qué me servirá? –balbuceó algo confundida la Promesa de Poseidón

Afrodita rió un poco y acarició la cabellera de la rubia

-Podrás comprobar si realmente le gustas o no a Kanon –sonrió antes de susurrarle un par de cosas más a la joven

Quien le escuchó atenta y luego esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

0*0*0*0

Más tarde esa misma noche, Afrodita había sido relevado por las amazonas y caminaba de regreso al Santuario, sin embargo volvió a desviarse por aquel sendero en el bosque, se acercó a la cascada y cerró los ojos esperando como siempre su llegada.

-¿por qué has tardado tanto precioso? –susurró su melosa voz acariciando sus cabellos

-He tenido que cuidar a las promesas de Asgard –respondió encontrando sus ojos celestes con unos azules

-Mmm, y ¿son hermosas realmente? –le interrogó rosando sus labios

-Son unas niñas, la mayor a penas cumplió 14 años –suspiró antes de corresponder a ese apasionado beso

-¿Te interesa? –preguntó mordisqueando su labio inferior indicándole que debía de ser prudente con su respuesta o podría lastimarlo

-A mí no, pero creo que a Máscara sí –sonrió burlón

-¡Oh! Eso está bien, que ese descarriado encuentre algo de amor –dejó escapar una risilla –ahora creo que debemos de ocuparnos de lo nuestro –suspiró recostando al muchacho

Afrodita solo correspondió a los deseos de su acompañante…

0*0*0*0

Escuchó la enorme puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, caminó con nerviosismo sobre esa alfombra de color rojo, sus ojos celestes se encontraron con la visión de la diosa Atenea en el centro sentada en un trono, a su mano derecha se encontraba un hombre con un casco dorado que cubría gran parte de su rostro y de alguna forma le infundía un poco de miedo; del lado izquierdo cerca de las columnas había 3 muchachos, de inmediato reconoció a los gemelos Saga y Kanon, junto a ellos había un castaño con sonrisa amable.

-No tengas miedo -le llamó Atenea alargando su mano

La rubia apresuró el paso hasta quedar cerca de la escalinata donde reposaba su anfitriona, se arrodilló en señal de respeto como lo había hecho para su amo el señor Poseidón toda su vida.

-En nombre del señor Poseidón, me presento ante usted diosa Atenea, Thetis de la Nereida–anunció ceremoniosa

-Levántate pequeña –pidió la deidad con una sonrisa

Pronto los tres jóvenes se acercaron al centro cerca de la joven y de igual manera se arrodillaron ante su diosa

-Saga de Géminis –se presentó el mayor de los gemelos

-Kanon de Géminis –dijo el menor

-Aioros de Sagitario –

-Nos presentamos ante usted diosa Atenea –afirmaron en coro de una forma solemne

-De pie mis caballeros –pidió la fémina –como lo saben Thetis es la Promesa que Poseidón, el señor de los mares ha enviado al Santuario, en un mes más o menos cumplirá 15 años y por tanto podrá ser desposada -explicó Atenea, los presentes asintieron

-Ustedes 3 son los mayores de su generación y a quiénes se les ha considerado primero como candidatos para ello -continuó la diosa –sin embargo antes de continuar con las actividades del día de hoy, quisiera saber Thetis si de los otros caballeros o soldados que has conocido ¿alguno ha llamado tu atención? –interrogó con una sonrisa amigable

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la rubia y rápidamente trató de recordar a los otros varones, de pronto sintió la mirada penetrante del menor de los gemelos, lo que provocó que la doncella esbozara una sonrisa discreta.

-Señora Atenea, durante este tiempo, he conocido a parte de los gemelos aquí presentes al Caballero de Piscis, al Caballero de Cáncer, al de Escorpión y al de Acuario -enumeró -sin embargo solo he convivido con el primero -

-¿Con Afrodita de Piscis? -interrogó el Patriarca

-Así es, él ha sido el principal guardián de nosotras las Promesas -explicó con una sonrisa recordando la amabilidad del precioso muchacho

-¿Entonces deseas que él sea considerado también? -interrogó el hombre

-Le aprecio, sin embargo no le considero exactamente el hombre con el que me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días -respondió sinceramente

Saga miró con disimulo a su hermano quien en un principio había adoptado una mirada sombría con la cual estaba seguro el mayor que deseaba estrangular al doceavo caballero, pero al escuchar la respuesta de la rubia una expresión de alivio se dibujó el su rostro. Aioros por su parte contemplaba a la doncella, era cierto que poseía un atractivo especial, pero no era algo que le inspirara demasiado. Todo aquello no pasó desapercibido para el patriarca quien asintió.

-Muy bien, pequeña Thetis, el día de hoy podrás convivir con estos tres jóvenes y al final del día me dirás si alguno de ellos es el indicado -sonrió la pelilila -por favor Thetis sé sincera, sí aún entre ellos no encuentras a una persona especial, házmelo saber, porque aún si esta alianza es de suma importancia también lo es tu felicidad -concluyó la diosa

-Entiendo señora Atenea -asintió la rubia

0*0*0*0

Apretó la mandíbula, ocultándose detrás de una de las columnas de las Ruinas de los Templos, ¿por qué justamente tenía que haber empezado con el estúpido doradito con alas? Ahora mismo deseaba retorcerle el cuello, mandarlo a otra dimensión, cualquier cosa con tal de alejarlo de su sirena.

-Si las miradas mataran Kanon, Aioros ya estaría 6 metros bajo tierra -se burló su hermano a sus espaldas

-Saga haz el favor de callarte -le respondió molesto el chico

-Te recuerdo que fue tu imprudencia la que hizo que Thetis se alejara de ti -comentó Saga

-No es verdad, yo solo atendí a las chicas de la villa -sonrió ladino

-¡Ah sí! Me lo dijo Afrodita, que las "atendiste" frente a ella -se palmeó la frente -por Atenea creo que nuestro padre te dejó caer un par de veces y te golpeaste la cabeza -

-¡A ese hombre no lo metas en esto! Sabes que nunca se hizo cargo de mí y que tú eras su consentido -reclamó Kanon

-Entonces ¿fue el tío Deuteros quien te dejó caer? -dijo irónico el mayor

-Maldito Saga ¡Respétalo! -bramó el menor enfrentando sus miradas

-De acuerdo, ni nuestro padre, ni el tío Deuteros tienen la culpa, solo nos queda afrontar la verdad, eres un imbécil –dictaminó Saga poniendo su mano en el hombro del menor

-El único imbécil eres… -

-¡Oh! ¡Qué suertudo es Aioros! –le interrumpió Saga señalando al par de jóvenes

Kanon miró en esa dirección y sintió que su sangre hervía

x0x

Ambos muchachos se encontraban sentados a la sombra de una de las enormes columnas de algún antiguo templo, por enésima vez Aioros no pudo evitar bostezar, haciendo que una risilla escapara de los labios de Thetis, quien decidió tomar al caballero por los hombros.

-No creo que sea correcto señorita Thetis –protestó Aioros cuando la doncella le obligó a recargar su cabeza en su regazo

-Se ve agotado Caballero de Sagitario, permítame deleitarlo con una canción para que descanse –dijo la rubia entonando una melodía con una voz suave y envolvente

El castaño cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, la voz de Thetis era tan dulce y agradable que se sintió una enorme nostalgia y relajación, no supo por qué pero a su mente vino la imagen de su padre y esos días de primavera cuando después de entrenar se quedaban descansando entre las flores, disfrutando de los rayos del sol y la cálida de la brisa.

 _Flash Back_

El Caballero de Sagitario se dejó caer sobre la pradera y cerró los ojos para sentir los rayos del sol bañar su rostro. Mientras un infante de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes le observaba atento, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-Ven acá Aioros -le llamó con una sonrisa

El niño obedeció quedándose de pie al lado de su maestro, o por lo menos era como debía llamarle a Sísifo de Sagitario mientras entrenaban.

-Vamos Aioros siéntate, el entrenamiento ha terminado y ya puedes descansar -dijo halándolo para que se sentara como él sobre el pasto y que la brisa jugueteara con su cabello -es un día hermoso ¿no lo crees? -

-Sí -respondió con timidez el menor y se dejó vencer por el cansancio sin quererlo recargó su rostro sobre el costado de su padre

-¿Tienes sueño? -

El pequeño asintió bostezando una vez más, por lo cual Sísifo le acomodó en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar sus risos castaños con suavidad.

-¿Sabes por qué me gusta tanto este lugar? -

-No -respondió con voz lánguida

-La primavera hace que las praderas se vean de un color verde y vivo, ese color me trae muy buenos recuerdos -sonrió

-¿en serio? -murmuró adormilado

-Sí, me recuerdan a sus ojos, tus ojos -finalizó Sísifo de Sagitario acariciando el rostro de su hijo

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Tanto Saga como Kanon se dejaron llevar por aquella melodía sentados espalda con espalda, los recuerdos de un pasado lejano llegó a sus cabezas.

 _Flash Back_

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, a penas y podía respirar, su cuerpo ardía y no le respondía, trató de mover su mano derecha pero sintió algo extraño como si algo o alguien le estuviera tomando de esa mano. Giró su vista y descubrió a su padre dormido a la orilla de su cama, buscó a Saga o al tío Deuteros, pero no había nadie más en la habitación.

-Kanon, niño estúpido -murmuró entre sueños el dorado

Por un momento sintió miedo, sabía que había desobedecido a su padre al irlos a ver entrenar en el Coliseo, pero no podía evitarlo, él también deseaba estar con su padre, aún si el tío Deuteros le enseñaba quería que Aspros le reconociera, que no fuera solo el gemelo de Saga.

-no puedes morir, aún si no puedo entrenarte eres mi hijo y tienes que vivir -

El pequeño cerró los ojos tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas, porque aún a su corta edad entendía que su padre había hecho el mayor esfuerzo para tenerlos juntos a él y a Saga, para que él como gemelo menor no estuviera condenado a vivir como la sombra de su hermano portando una máscara como su tío Deuteros y recibiendo golpes de parte de los soldados. No, a Kanon no le trataban de esa manera, él podía andar libremente por el Santuario más no podía entrenar directamente con su padre.

-lo siento -balbuceó tosiendo un poco y abrazó la mano de su padre con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Kanon desvió su mirada y limpió esa lágrima rebelde que se atrevió a salir ante aquella memoria.

 _Flash Back_

El pequeño niño peliazul observó detrás de una de las columnas a su hermano menor y a su padre.

-¡Silencio Kanon! -gritó el hombre autoritario

-pero… -la voz del niño temblaba

-Ya no eres un bebé como para estar lloriqueando por cualquier cosa -gritó

-pero… -balbuceó -Calista dijo que todos los niños tenemos un papá y una mamá, tu eres mi papá y Calista dijo que podía ser mi mamá si yo quería -trató de explicar

-¡Jamás! Escúchame bien Kanon, Calista es solo la sirvienta de este templo, ni ella ni ninguna otra mujer será tu madre. ¡Ah! si tenías la duda, tú y tu hermano tienen una madre, pero cuando llegaron al Santuario cualquier otra familia quedó en el pasado, solo se tienen el uno al otro -

-pero… -

-si vuelves a hablar de algo así te azotaré en el Coliseo -dictaminó el geminiano dándose media vuelta

Saga se ocultó al pasar su padre y guardó silencio analizando sus palabras, existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera con vida y que su padre realmente la amara.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

El mayor de los gemelos dejó escapar un suspiro, realmente era un recuerdo nostálgico, siempre quiso saber los motivos de su padre para nunca hablar de ese tema, pero el inicio de la Guerra Santa lo impidió.

x0x

Aioros se incorporó para luego estirar los brazos, movió su cuello y miró a su acompañante

-Eso ha sido precioso señorita Thetis –halagó el sagitario

-Gracias Caballero de Sagitario, puede llamarme por mi nombre –sonrió jugando con su cabello

-Ya veo, entonces Thetis, llámame Aioros -respondió -esa canción ¿es una técnica especial? -interrogó curioso

-¿Qué? Ah, no, era uno de mis pasatiempos en el Santuario Submarino, es cierto que cuando aprendí a cantar me advirtieron que esas melodías podrían provocar que los recuerdos de las personas se hicieran presentes en su mentes, sin embargo nunca se ha considerado una técnica especial -

-¡Vaya! Entonces realmente eres como una sirena con un canto que atrae a los marinos -bromeó el castaño

-Jaja, no lo creo, pero mi interpretación es solo la mitad de buena, cuando Sorrento me acompañaba tocando la flauta era realmente hermosa -respondió la rubia

-¿Sorrento? -

-Sí, uno de los Generales Marinos, un amigo mío, casi mi hermano -suspiró la ojiturquesa melancólica

-¡Oh! Lo siento, es verdad creo que nos hemos olvidado que tú tenías una familia y que lo has dejado todo para cumplir con tu deber -dijo Aioros acariciando el rostro de la joven

-No te preocupes, no estoy triste, pero aún extraño a mis compañeros -sonrió tomando la mano de Aioros

x0x

Kanon era consciente que de no ser por Saga en ese momento Aioros estaría saludando a uno de los jueces del inframundo.

-Ni lo intentes hermanito –le susurró al oído con un tono burlón

-¡Suéltame maldito Saga! –bramó al ver cómo era que el castaño acariciaba el rostro de su sirena y ella le sonreía de una forma tan coqueta

0*0*0*0

La mayor de las jóvenes trenzaba el cabello de aquella rubia chica, mientras que la pelinegra recolectaba flores junto a la más pequeña. Sin quererlo bostezó porque aquel sol de medio día le adormilaba, eso y la tranquilidad de las féminas le hacían relajarse demasiado.

-Caballero no debería de estar dormitando cuando está en servicio -le dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas

-¡Marín! -sonrió al ver a la joven pelirroja -no estoy dormitando, es solo que estas pequeñas son demasiado pacíficas como para no relajarse -se excusó de buen humor

-En eso tiene razón -respondió divertida la amazona al ver como era el turno de Sun Rei para que trenzaran su hermoso y negro cabello

-¡Ah! Por cierto -el dorado sacó de su peto un pequeño paquete y se lo entregó a la amazona

-Aioria ¿Qué es esto? -

-Ábrelo -sonrió el León

La joven hizo como le pidió y descubrió un pequeño cubo de espeso de color café que reconoció de inmediato

-Esto es… -

- _Yokan_ , o al menos es como me dijeron que se llamaba -sonrió el muchacho

-¿por qué? -interrogó algo confundida Marín

-Es por tu nombramiento oficial como amazona del Águila, pensé que te gustaría -se encogió de hombros el dorado

-Es uno de mis favoritos, hacía tanto que no veía uno -respondió alegre la chica

-Entonces espero que lo disfrutes -le guiñó el ojo el león dorado

-¡Marín! -interrumpió cierta niña de cabellera castaña ceniza con una pequeña corona de flores en sus manos

-¿Dime Sigrid? -

-¿Hoy no va a venir el hermoso? -interrogó mirando a Aiora de pies a cabeza

-¿El hermoso? -preguntó el caballero intrigado

-Se refiere a Afrodita, no pequeña Sigrid, Afrodita tiene que ocuparse de sus deberes en el Santuario -respondió la amazona acariciando el cabello de la niña

-Mmm, entonces ¿a quién le daré está corona de flores? -se quejó la infante

A pesar de que Marín portaba aquella máscara plateada Aioria pudo sentir su mirada insistente, así que dio un suspiro antes de hablar, no quería que le malinterpretaran pero personalmente eso de usar corona de flores era cuestión de mujeres, con la evidente excepción de Afrodita de Piscis, más no era algo para Caballero de Leo.

-Pequeña Sigrid, ¿por qué no guardas esa linda corona para Thetis? -dijo agachándose para quedar frente a frente con la infante

-Mmm, ¿para Thetis? -

-Sí, como hoy no está aquí, seguro que le alegrará saber que le preparaste un regalo a su regreso -argumentó el chico sonriendo

-¡Está bien! -celebró la pequeña antes de volver con las demás

-Y el Caballero de Leo ha salido bien librado de esta situación -se burló Marín cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ja! Sin ofender pero las flores se ven bien en las mujeres y en Afrodita -sonrió irónico

-Creo que tienes razón -

-Hablando de Thetis, ¿cómo crees que le está yendo a Aioros y a los gemelos? -Aioria se cruzó de brazos recargándose en uno de los árboles

-Espero que no hagan ninguna estupidez, ya sabes cómo son los gemelos -se encogió de hombros la amazona

-Y que lo digas, por Atenea que espero Aioros salga bien librado -suspiró el león dorado

0*0*0*0

Esquivó el golpe directo y trató de razonar con el menor de los gemelos

-Tranquilo Kanon -pidió el castaño alzando sus manos

-¡Te voy a matar! -murmuró encolerizado Kanon

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? -Aioros trató de razonar

-¿Todavía quieres que te lo diga? -apretó la mandíbula

El castaño empezó a comprender lo que sucedía con el geminiano y luego de reojo pudo ver como Saga se acercaba galante a Thetis

-¡oh! Sabes Kanon, creo que te han cautivado con una flecha dorada y te puedo garantizar que no fue mía -rió Aioros esquivando otro golpe y señalando en dirección al mayor de los gemelos

-Ni lo intentes caballito con alas, ¡vas a irte directo al Inframundo! -exclamó encolerizado Kanon

-Calma Kanon, aún si me matas Thetis parece estar entretenida con tu doble -señaló a Saga quien besaba en la mejilla a la joven

x0x

-¿Por qué ha sido eso Caballero de Géminis? -interrogó con cierta reserva Thetis

-Es solo un saludo hermosa señorita -sonrió Saga sintiendo la mirada asesina de Kanon -dígame señorita Thetis ¿le gustaría competir conmigo en el Coliseo? -interrogó

-¿Competir? ¿Se refiere a luchar contra usted Caballero? -

-No, por supuesto que no, de ninguna forma me atrevería a luchar contra una doncella enviada por el dios Poseidón -alzó sus manos en señal de rendición

-Está insinuando ¿acaso que soy débil? -murmuró con cierta molestia la ojiturquesa

-¡Jamás! Un Caballero nunca subestimaría a una Doncella como usted -se disculpó el geminiano tomándola de la cintura y llevándola en dirección al Coliseo

0*0*0*0

Se ocultó detrás de una de las columnas, trató de calmar su respiración, concentró su cosmos como Saga le había enseñado.

Caminó entre los bloques de mármol de las ruinas, trató de localizarle y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió su presencia detrás de él, sonrió ladino, aún era una novata.

-Ingenua -dijo dándole una patada al boque para hacerlo polvo, pero la figura de la amazona pelinegra se disipó

Enarcó la ceja y luego volteó rápidamente para esquivar aquel ataque inesperado, la vio escabullirse otra vez entre las ruinas, torció la mandíbula esa mocosa se estaba burlando de él, pero tenía que admitir que le estaba divirtiendo.

-Creo que funcionará -suspiró observando con cautela a su oponente -si logro derrotar al Caballero de Capricornio, podré convertirme finalmente en una amazona de plata -sonrió

-¿Vas a quedarte oculta como una debilucha? -Shura le provocó, porque por alguna extraña razón el cosmos de la chica era prácticamente imperceptible

Negó tratando de contenerse pero realmente detestaba a ese estúpido Caballero Dorado, por más que tuviera el máximo rango entre los caballeros de Atenea, su carácter dejaba demasiado que desear, su egocentrismo y su actitud altiva le molestaba, distaba mucho de ser un buen maestro, pero en esta ocasión le daría una lección.

Shura trató de encontrar a Geist, pero repentinamente el lugar se vio envuelto en una bruma, enarcó una ceja, ¿de cuándo a acá la aprendiza podía hacer ese tipo de ilusiones?, solo los geminianos eran capaces de algo así.

-Maldito Saga -mascó por lo bajo al descubrir que la pelinegra se lanzaba en su contra directamente, sin trabajo logró esquivarle

-¡Garra del Infierno! -gritó a su costado Geist atinando el golpe en la mejilla derecha del cabrito dorado

El ataque le tomó por sorpresa, a pesar de aquella máscara inexpresiva podía sentir una sonrisa burlona, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar cuando la joven empezó a lanzar más y más ataques, su velocidad era mayor y por unos instantes pudo sentir algunas descargas eléctricas.

-¿Qué sucede maestro? -murmuró Geist saboreando su victoria ante la expresión de estupefacción de Shura al quedar contra una de las columnas

El Cabrito Dorado apretó la mandíbula antes de responder

-¡Es lo que crees estúpida! -dijo atinándole una patada en el abdomen y lanzándola varios metros en el aire

-¡Argh! -se quejó la chica al chocar contra una de las columnas haciendo que se partiera le mármol

El estruendo de aquella pieza caer llamó la atención de cierto pelilila, se asomó desde uno de los laterales del Coliseo y le sorprendió ver a Shura concentrando su cosmos sin portar su armadura, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era aquella amazona pelinegra, había recibido un golpe directo y aún se había puesto de pie.

-Te voy a enseñar cómo es un verdadero combate -gritó Shura blandiendo su mano

-¿Está loco? ¿Usará Excalibur contra su alumna de esa forma? -pensó Mu viendo como era que Geist esquivaba por poco el ataque, sin embargo aquella máscara de plata se había agrietado

-¡No! -gritó la joven dándole la espalda

-Bajaste la guardia -anunció el cabrito dorado

Geist trató de ocultarse detrás de una de las columnas, sin embargo otro ataque de Excalibur se lo impidió, de igual forma pudo sentir como era que su máscara se estaba partiendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde quedó tu valor? -se burló Shura acercándose

-¡Mi máscara! -se quejó Geist haciéndose un ovillo porque al tocarla podía sentir como se fragmentaba y faltaba poco para que su rostro quedara al descubierto

-¡Levántate! -amenazó el dorado blandiendo nuevamente Excalibur partiendo aquella columna

-Espere por favor maestro -rogó con voz temblorosa -mi máscara se está rompiendo -explicó

-¿Esa es tu patética excusa? No me importa lo que te suceda, si no puedes combatir no eres digna de ser un Santo de Atenea -dijo tomándola por el brazo para levantarla

-Por favor, yo… yo no… -lloriqueó temerosa Geist pues conocía perfectamente la "Ley de las Amazonas"

Por ningún motivo debía permitir que Shura mirara su rostro, no podría vivir con esa deshonra y mucho menos si era consciente de que no podría derrotarlo.

-¡Levántate! -dijo jalándola del brazo haciendo que soltara uno de los pedazos de su máscara

-Por favor… -y ocultó su rostro con su largo cabello

-¿Ah? ¿Tienes miedo de que vea tu rostro? -se burló para luego soltarla en el suelo -¿sabes por qué tienes miedo Geist? Porque sabes que no eres tan fuerte como para matarme y solo te quedara amarme el resto de tus días -sentenció el Caballero de Capricornio

-Por favor… -rogó se sentía humillada y al mismo tiempo temerosa

-Entonces te daré una lección que no olvidarás, esa larga cabellera no va a estorbar nunca más -sentenció blandiendo Excalibur

Sin embargo aquel ataque se detuvo violentamente, como si hubiera chocado contra una fuerza invisible

-¡Shura! -intervino cierto caballero del carnero

-¿Mu? ¿qué haces aquí y por qué interfieres con mi entrenamiento? -

-¿Llamas a eso entrenamiento? Estás humillando a una amazona, aún si eres su maestro no puedes obligarla a mostrarte su rostro -dijo interponiéndose entre ellos

-¡Quítate! Amazona o no, si no puede sobreponerse no es digna de ser un Santo de Atenea -respondió Shura

-Si eso es lo que piensas entonces yo te detendré -intervino Mu preparándose para atacar

* * *

mmm please don't kill me(?) la autora les recuerda q tiene proyectos pendientes, por ello no la asesinen xD

bueno, creo q se aceleraron un poco las cosas, aquí van mis notas y comentarios xD :

Katya siente algo por Saga al nivel stalkearlo un poco, pero Saga no es tan fácil de convencer y nada tonto mejor va a molestar a Shura con su discipula, ah Saga sabe muchas cosas (no por algo se le considerará como candidato a Patriarca)

Máscara es todo un galan cuando de Helena se trata...

Afrodita tbm tiene su encanto, creo q la pequeña Sigrid tiene un crush con él xD, digo es hermoso como no? y mmm esa personita con quien se ve es algo celosa~ ah jajaj xD tbm le hace al consejero de amor...

Vamos viendo de qué se trata esto de ser la promesa de un Dios, las denomine "promesa" porque no son prometidas, es decir solo se les llamará así cuando tengan a su futuro esposo, en el caso de Thetis le han concedido el derecho de convivr con los mayores de la generación q son Saga, Kanon y Aioros, pero como dice Atenea, no la va a obligar a nada, ella es libre de decidir con quién casarse

xD jajajaj Kanon, mi pobre y lindo Kanon, sufriendo de lo mismo q le hizo a Thetis, se me va a morir de celos el niño jajaj...

Y flash backs de nuestros doraditos y sus padres, cabe destacar que como lo dije en el capi anterior, Aspros llegó con sus gemelos en brazos cuando ya tenian un año de nacidos

Y a Sísifo ajajja xD bueno ese tiene una historia más graciosa (luego la averiguaran)...

en fin espero q haya sido de su agrado...

nos leemos

Marie Clarie Rose

PD. voy a tratar de seguir adelantando y xD pongan mucha atencion a todos los detalles jajaja


	5. 5

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Hola, disculpen la demora, es q queria adelantar más capis, pero he estado algo ocupada, les recuerdo que este es un fic largo, que usaré personajes de LC, el clásico y algunos otros spin offs, muy pocos OC, y creo q ninguna mary sue xD...

Nuestra historia es un semi-UA de LC es decir nos ubicaremos en 1750 o algo asi, respondiendo a las dudas del capi anterior..

Shura no es malo, es sobervio (creo), Mu es muy buen borrego pachón y amable con Geist, denle tiempo al tiempo y veremos qué pasa con ellos

Los gemelos tienen protagonismo por ahora porque así va la linea de la historia, pero ya otros personajes llevaran su momento, solo quiero xD terminar nuestro primer nudo y q comience el caos...

Sin más el capi, cualquier duda o pregunta avísenme! (XD)

* * *

-5-

Agasha acomodaba cuidadosamente aquel pequeño cofre de madera, no pudo evitar sonreír al tenerlo nuevamente en sus manos, sin pensarlo demasiado se sentó en la cama

 _Flash Back_

Inhaló ese dulce aroma y se removió con pereza, sus pequeñas manos acariciaron a su almohada para sentir una rítmica respiración.

-Agasha, no deberías de hacer eso -le susurró al oído aquel hermoso varón

-¿mm? -suspiró ella y luego sintió como sus traviesos dedos se internaban en aquel rinconcito para masajearle suavemente -¡Ah! -gimió removiéndose un poco

-Me estás tentando -le besó en los labios sin dejarla ir

-Señor Albafica -respondió con voz lánguida mirándole adormilada -no creo que debamos -dijo llevando su mano hasta su pronunciado vientre

-Lo haré con cuidado, te lo prometo -dijo aquel Caballero de Piscis descendiendo por su cuello

-Espere… -dijo llevando la mano de Santo hasta su vientre para que este sintiera un golpecito -creo que alguien tiene celos -sonrió la castaña

El doceavo caballero no pudo evitar sonreír, negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su compañera.

-Ayer Pefko me entregó el incienso de cedro y aceite de oliva -comentó la joven acurrucándose entre los brazos del peliceleste

Albafica solo dio un suspiro atrayéndole a él

-Discúlpame, que seas tú quien tenga que entregármelo y que sepas cada vez que… -

Agasha llevó uno de sus dedos hasta los labios de hombre y le acalló, negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No se disculpe señor Albafica, si no fuera por eso, yo no podría estar a su lado de esta forma -respondió -fue mi idea y usted tiene que pagar las consecuencias -

-No, es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar por ti -dijo acariciando su mejilla -Agasha yo… -

 _Fin de Flash Back_

-Señor Albafica -suspiró acariciando la caja grabada con el símbolo de piscis

-Doña Agasha -dijo una niña rubia desde el marco de la puerta

-¡Esmeralda! -sonrió la castaña -¿ya te sientes mejor? -

La niña asintió y se quedó mirando con curiosidad aquella caja, Agasha notó la expresión de la infanta y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso? -

-Este cofre es mi posesión más preciada -explicó la ojiverde mirando el objeto

-¡oh! Sabe Doña Agasha, mi maestra también tenía un cofre como el suyo, pero su símbolo era diferente, era como… como -Esmeralda dibujó con su dedo el símbolo del cangrejo

-¿Cáncer? ¿Tu maestra tenía un cofre con el símbolo del cangrejo grabado en su tapa? -interrogó Agasha sorprendida

-Sí, exactamente, ella siempre decía que había sido un regalo del hombre más estúpido y al que más amó en toda su vida -sonrió la pequeña -¡Ah! También lo tenía tatuado cerca de su corazón -

Agasha enarcó una ceja

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu maestra? -

-Gioca, la señora Gioca que custodia la Isla de la Reina Muerte -explicó la pequeña Esmeralda

-Entiendo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Gioca -la castaña esbozó una sonrisa

-¿Conoció a mi maestra? -

-Así es, digamos que ella como yo obtuvimos este cofre al jurar entregar nuestras vidas al Santuario de la diosa Atenea -

-Entonces ¿también tiene ese tatuaje? -la chica señaló su pecho

Agasha sonrió antes de descubrir un poco su escote y mostrarle aquel dibujo con el símbolo de piscis

-Sí, es la prueba de mi juramento, pero esto es un secreto entre nosotras ¿entendido Esmeralda? -le pidió tomándole de las manos

La niña asintió.

0*0*0*0

Esquivó por enésima vez al peliazul y blandió aquel pañuelo rojo demostrándole que ella llevaba la ventaja, sin embargo un inesperado temblor le hizo caer de espaldas, rasgando la tela de aquel peplo color crema que había reservado especialmente para ese día.

-¿Estás bien? –le interrogó Saga ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse

-Sí, pero ¿Qué fue eso? –comentó la rubia sorprendida

Nuevamente la tierra se estremeció y una ráfaga de viento les golpeó, ambos jóvenes observaron uno de los costados del Coliseo, para descubrir a un par de muchachos combatiendo. Saga enarcó una ceja al reconocerlos, pues se trataba de Shura y Mu, de la orden ellos eran los más serios, reservados y pacíficos, bueno, Mu era pacífico y Shura serio, por lo cual aquella escena no le cuadraba en lo absoluto al Santo de Géminis.

-¿Así es como entrenan los Caballeros de Atenea? –interrogó Thetis sorprendida de la fiereza con la que se atacaban esos muchachos

Luego notó la figura de aquella fémina acurrucada en el suelo, quien cubría su rostro con su larga y negra cabellera

-¡Saga! –exclamó la rubia y le señaló a la pelinegra

-¿Geist? -dijo al reconocerle

-¡Excalibur! -gritó el cabrito dorado

-¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar! -exclamó el carnero dorado

Saga reaccionó velozmente y se atravesó en la trayectoria de ambas técnicas

-¡A otra dimensión! -gritó mandando los ataques lejos del lugar

-¡¿Saga?! -exclamó Mu al reconocer al peliazul entre ellos

-Maldito Saga -mascó Shura -¡No te entrometas! -

Thetis por su parte corrió a ayudar a la pelinegra quien aún temblaba y no se movía de lugar, pronto notó los fragmentos metálicos a sus pies y se quitó la capa que la Doña Agasha le había prestado, cubrió gran parte del cuerpo de la joven y se internó con ella debajo de la tela.

-Ya puedes alzar tu rostro -le susurró

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó insegura Geist al escuchar la voz femenina

-Mi nombre es Thetis, soy una de las Promesas -sonrió -tu eres una amazona y estás ocultando tu rostro ¿verdad? -

-Sí -alzó la mirada la pelinegra

-¡Oh! Realmente eres hermosa -le halagó

Un sonrojo cruzó las mejillas de aquella chica y desvió su mirada

-Déjeme ayudarte -dijo Thetis arreglando el cabello de Geist -te prestaré mi capa para que te cubras, así no tendrás que permanecer con tu cabello encima -

-Gracias -susurró con cierta tranquilidad

Entretanto los 3 Santos Dorados se dedicaban miradas asesinas…

-¿Me quieren explicar lo que sucede aquí? -inquirió Saga con un tono autoritario

-Nada que te importe Géminis -contestó arisco Shura -así como a Mu no le debe de importar cómo deseo llevar mis entrenamientos -

-¿Qué no me debe de importar? Estabas humillando a una de las amazonas, por más que seas su maestro no puedes obligarla a mostrarte su rostro ¡lo sabes! -argumentó Mu indignado

-¡Alto! -gritó Saga -Shura ¿es eso cierto? -preguntó el mayor dedicándole una mirada asesina

-No la estaba obligando, durante el entrenamiento se rompió su máscara, no es mi culpa -se defendió el cabrito dorado

-¡Shura! No mientas, eso no fue lo que… -bramó el pelilila a punto de lanzarse en su contra sin embargo el geminiano le detuvo

-Entiendo, entonces si eso fue lo que sucedió debiste detener el combate, sé que en una misión real el enemigo no se detendrá por ese detalle, pero tú eres su maestro Shura y tu deber es entrenarla para evitar algo así -

El dorado solo desvió la mirada indignado

-Imbécil -mascó Mu aún enojado

-No solo eso, dos caballeros de la élite atacándose con todo, ¿tienen idea de lo que les podría suceder si el patriarca se entera? -

-A mí no me importa, seguro que el Patriarca le gustaría saber sobre los métodos de Shura -murmuró el ariano con seriedad

-Sería perfecto, 2 Caballeros Dorados encarcelados y privados de su cosmos, excelente idea -se cruzó de brazos el mayor -solo por esta ocasión lo dejaré pasar, así que lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar Shura -le exigió Saga al cabrito

-¿Ah? ¿de cuándo acá eres una autoridad Saga? Te recuerdo que tú tienes el mismo rango que nosotros, no eres nuestro superior -protestó Shura

-¿oh? ¿Se te olvida chiva loca que yo soy el mayor de nuestra generación? Por lo cual es mi responsabilidad evitar que los mocosos como ustedes hagan estupideces -dijo con una voz autoritaria

Shura apretó la mandíbula, era consciente que no podría vencer a Saga y a Mu, sin que el incidente llegara a los oídos del Patriarca y la Señora Atenea.

-¡Joder! Dile a esa aprendiza que continuaremos pasado mañana el entrenamiento -se despidió el décimo caballero

Saga suspiró aliviado concentró su atención en la joven amazona y aquella rubia

-¿Terminaron? -interrogó Thetis ayudando a Geist a ponerse de pie

-Sí, creo que sí, ahora ¿qué haremos con esa máscara? -comentó Saga cruzándose de brazos

-Yo puedo arreglarla, le pondré un poco de mi sangre para que sea más resistente -dijo Mu un poco más sereno

-Será mi propia sangre -susurró Geist cubierta con la capa

-Estás débil, no creo que sea buena idea -argumentó el ariano -además no tendrá resistencia… -sin embargo calló al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba

-Solo porque sea una mujer o que no sea del rango dorado no quiere decir que sea débil -murmuró Geist con voz resentida - además no quiero deberle nada Caballero -

-Tranquilos, Geist estás agotada y tu también Mu estás cansado así que seré yo quien ponga la sangre para reparar esa máscara -intervino Saga -ni protesten porque los mando a otra dimensión -finalizó el geminiano con un tono mortal

-Entonces vayamos a mi templo ahí tengo mis herramientas -dijo Mu acercándose a Geist para guiarla

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de caer

-Yo te llevo -se ofreció Saga cargándola como princesa

-Pero… -protestó la pelinegra

-Cúbrete bien y todo solucionado, vamos Mu -le hizo una seña -Thetis lo siento pero… -

-Entiendo, permíteme -dijo la rubia acomodando la capa para que el rostro de Geist permaneciera oculto -devuélvemela luego, yo le explicaré a Doña Agasha -

-Volveré pronto -se despidió Saga

Thetis observó cómo era que el par de dorados y la joven amazona partían del Coliseo, así que decidió tomar asiento en las gradas, suspiró descansando un poco y observó su peplo, solo tenía un pequeño corte que seguro Doña Agasha le ayudaría a zurcir, sonrió esa mujer era tan amable y maternal, incluso había escuchado que ella junto con la maestra Serinsa a quien no conocía habían criado a prácticamente todos los Caballeros Dorados y Amazonas actuales.

-Debió de ser muy bonito verlos a todos ellos de pequeños -imaginó a un grupo de niños jugando y entrenando, lentamente trató de imaginar a Kanon y dejó escapar un suspiro

Mordió sus labios a pesar de que Aioros y Saga habían sido muy amables y entretenidos con ella, Thetis no podía dejar de pensar en ese estúpido geminiano, era solo que él le provocaba algo que los demás no tenían…

-Miren qué tenemos aquí -anunció una voz femenina a sus espaldas

La rubia volteó su rostro para descubrir a un trío de chicas sin máscara, portando un vestido largo de color crema con el símbolo de Atenea en color dorado.

-Ustedes no son amazonas -murmuró Thetis

De inmediato las jóvenes hicieron una mueca de disgusto, la mayor de cabellera larga y violácea se acercó a Thetis de una forma amenazante y le obligó a ponerse de pie

-Jamás nos compares con esas, nosotras somos Doncellas Guerreras de Atenea -sonrió jalando la tela rota del peplo de Thetis

-¡Hey! -exclamó la ojiturquesa sin embargo las otras dos chicas le tomaron de los brazos para evitar que se resistiera

-Con que tú eres una de las "Promesas" -dijo la pelivioleta acariciando uno de los mechones de Thetis

-La representante del dios Poseidón -explicó dedicándole una mirada desafiante

-¿De Poseidón? ¡Ja! ¿Cómo se atreven a mandar a una mocosa debilucha al Santuario de Atenea? -exclamó

-¿Cómo dices? -

-Lo has escuchado pescadita -le susurró la rubia platinada

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -los ojos turquesa de Thetis brillaron con enojo

-No me mires de esa forma pescadita -dijo tomándole del cabello

Thetis apretó la mandíbula porque de ninguna forma le iba a dar el gusto a esas tipas

-¿Te crees muy valiente? -rió la pelivioleta rasgando aún más aquel peplo

Sin embargo la ojiturquesa no respondió

-La señora Atenea es demasiado bondadosa al recibirte, pero parece que no ha tomado en cuenta el futuro del Santuario –murmuró la pelivioleta

-Sí que lo ha tomado en cuenta, por la paz de la Tierra y entre los dioses nos han enviado –respondió Thetis con una mirada desafiante

-¡Cállate! –le abofeteó –eres un insulto para nuestra Orden, para las mujeres que nos precedieron -

-Ser considerada para el rango de oro es demasiado para ti -dijo la chica de cabellera platinada jalándole del cabello

-Con un soldado bastaría para honrar el pacto con Poseidón y eso sería un lujo para ti pescadita -dictaminó la pelivioleta

x0x

-¡Contrólate Kanon! -le detuvo Aioros sosteniéndole por los hombros

-¿Cómo quieres que me controle cuando esas arpías están abusando de mi sirena? -bramó el peliazul tratando de librarse del agarre del Sagitario

El par de muchachos se encontraban a una distancia prudente contemplando desde hacía unos minutos como era que las Doncellas Guerreras se habían ensañado con Thetis, a pesar de ser Caballeros Dorados tenían expresamente prohibido toca a cualquiera de aquellas mujeres so pena de ser azotados públicamente en el Coliseo y luego encarcelados, por lo cual solo podían permanecer observando a las féminas maltratar a la rubia.

x0x

Trató de recuperar el aliento, esa patada la había tomado desprevenida, se incorporó con cierta dificultad, aún si esas tipas no la estaban golpeando con todo, su cuerpo era humano y tenía límites, especialmente porque no estaba usando su cosmos.

-Si fueras inteligente pescadita no te acercarías más a Aioros -le amenazó la pelivioleta jalándole del cabello para que la mirará

-Ni a Saga -complemento la rubia tomándole de la barbilla

Los ojos turquesa de Thetis resplandecieron iracundos, pero aún así decidió no responder, lo que ellas tenían eran celos, ella no tenía la culpa de que la Señora Atenea le hubiera enviado a convivir con aquellos muchachos, tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano al coquetearle a ambos chicos, sin embargo ninguno había respondido más allá de la caballerosidad.

-Kyoko, ya me aburrió -se quejó -además podría estar visitando al joven Afrodita -se quejó la más joven de cabello ondulado

-Terminaré pronto Mii y podrás visitar a tu adorado Caballero de Piscis -dijo Kyoko -levántala Katya -ordenó a la platinada

-Espero que hayas aprendido cuál es tu lugar pescadita -le susurró al oído Katya

-Y bueno como despedida te demostraré por qué nosotras somos las Doncellas Guerreras de Atenea -anunció la pelivioleta -¡Equuleus! -exclamó

Una luz platinada rodeó el cuerpo de la joven y la armadura del Caballo Menor le vistió, Thetis permaneció de pie cuando la tal Katya le soltó para apartarse del lugar, apretó la mandíbula y concentró todo su cosmos, sabía que era prácticamente imposible pero tenía que intentarlo, porque era seguro que Kyoko le atacaría y si no hacía algo realmente le herirían.

-Este será nuestro regalo de despedida -sonrió la pelivioleta concentrando su cosmos en su puño -¡Puño de Meteoro de Equueleus! -

-¡Nereida! -exclamó Thetis al mismo tiempo que la Doncella Guerrera le lanzaba su ataque

Tanto Aioros como Kanon iban a detener aquella técnica que atentaba contra la joven Marina, sin embargo al sentir un cosmos desconocido proveniente de fuera del Santuario se pusieron en alerta para luego descubrir que esa energía tomó un color rojizo que cubrió el cuerpo de Thetis, al poco tiempo una armadura roja le vistió.

-He sido muy prudente al escuchar sus estupideces y soportar sus golpes, pero esto ha rebasado mis límites -dijo Thetis con seriedad -las únicas estúpidas aquí son ustedes, pareciera que quieren iniciar una nueva Guerra Santa contra mi Señor Poseidón -

-¿Qué dices? -interrogó Katya a punto de invocar su propia armadura

-¿Y esa armadura? -inquirió Mii sorprendida

-Antes de ser elegida como Promesa para el Santuario de Atenea, me dedicaba a entrenar con los Generales Marinos, la élite del Santuario Submarino -explicó Thetis -yo soy la Marina Thetis de la Nereida -sonrió antes de usar su técnica contra las tres chicas

.-¡Trampa Mortal de Coral! -entonó la ojiturquesa

El canto de Thetis resonó en la distancia poniendo en alerta a las chicas, sin embargo no pudieron hacer nada cuando sus cuerpos se vieron invadidos por corales

-¡Ah! -

-¡Mi cuerpo! -

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Gané mi "escama" al derrotar a uno de los Generales Marinos, similar a lo que ustedes llaman el rango de Plata -explicó dándoles la espalda -dudo que mueran con esa técnica pero durará hasta el atardecer, si es que nadie las ayuda a salir -se despidió

Thetis se alejó del Coliseo, tan pronto como desapareció de la visión de aquellas chicas se tambaleó.

-Estoy perdiendo mi condición -se quejó a punto de caer al suelo

Sin embargo sintió como alguien rodeaba su cintura

-¿Quién…? -suspiró algo mareada

-¿Con que un rango de plata Marina Thetis de la Nereida? -le susurró una voz juguetona al oído

-¿Kanon? -suspiró involuntariamente pues realmente deseaba verlo

-El mismo preciosa -le susurró al oído cargándola en sus brazos

-¿Qué haces? -le interrogó algo insegura al sentir que se echaba a correr por el Santuario

-El día aún no termina y me debes una cita -sonrió el geminiano

Thetis suspiró relajándose en sus brazos, tal vez no debía de confiar en Kanon, pero ahora mismo estaba algo cansada como para pensar demasiado, su único deseo era alejarse de ese lugar.

0*0*0*0

Tan pronto como entró a su templo su primera reacción fue golpear una de las columnas agrietándola en el proceso, a pesar de la larga caminata su cuerpo aún temblaba de ira, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido de esa manera. Trató de respirar profundo para calmarse sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, desde hacía semanas que estaba perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo.

-¡Maldita sea! Todo es su culpa -murmuró encaminándose a la parte privada de su templo

Se encerró en aquella habitación, se apresuró a llenar la enorme tina de mármol, soltó un bufido agradeciendo tener ese rango Dorado, pues solo ellos tenían el lujo de poseer un baño propio en su templo.

-Esa aprendiza debe de estar bañándose en las fuentes -se burló el muchacho al desvestirse

Sin embargo su expresión se borró del rostro al imaginar la escena de la pelinegra aseándose en la fuente con Mu o Saga observándola atentos.

-¡Maldición! -apretó la mandíbula y se internó en la tina llena de agua tibia

Lavó su rostro tratando de apaciguar su ira, pero el solo hecho de recordar que la chica se había burlado de él le encendía nuevamente, todo indicaba que Saga le estaba ayudando.

-Es mi aprendiza, no tienen ningún derecho murmuró recargándose en la pared y observando el techo

Limpió todos esos golpes y rasguños de su piel que había recibido durante su pelea con el entrometido de Mu, no era muchos sin embargo le incomodaban probablemente se notarían al día siguiente como moretones, empezó a curarlos con su cosmos, todos excepto el del rostro que le había hecho Geist durante su ataque sorpresivo.

-No es tan tonta -sonrió -pero aún así todavía no está a la altura para competir por su armadura -dictaminó

Se hundió en el agua tibia y trató de relajar su tenso cuerpo, así como recobrar su temple de hierro. Se mofó de sí mismo, el Patriarca Shion y el maestro Dohko le habían dicho que poseía el mismo carácter que su padre, con un temple inquebrantable, pero Shura sabía de primera mano que no era así.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y luego cerró los ojos recordando la ocasión durante la cual había visto a El Cid de Capricornio perder su temple.

 _Flash Back_

Se movió con dificultad, ese día había sido muy largo y su entrenamiento había sido igual de duro. Sus pequeñas manos temblaban al tratar de alcanzar ese frasquito de cristal que contenía la esencia favorita de su padre. A él también le fascinaba ese aroma, especialmente porque le recordaba a alguien, sonrió al tenerlo en sus manos temblonas, si podía usarlo sin que su padre se enterara todo estaría bien.

-¡Shura apresúrate! -le llamó el hombre con ese tono autoritario que usaba para entrenarlo

-¡Sí maestro! -respondió caminando descalzo sobre le húmedo piso de mármol

Estaba tan resbaladizo que el pequeño de no más de 5 años derrapó accidentalmente rompiendo durante su caída la botellita de cristal. El sonido retumbó en toda la habitación asustado el infante trató de restaurar el frasco, sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho pues estaba destrozado.

-¡Shura! -gritó el Cid levantándose de la tina

Shura trató de ocultar los restos de los cristales con sus manos y las llevó detrás de su espalda, apretándolas con fuerza y enterrándose los fragmentos de vidrio en sus palmas. Cuando su padre estuvo enfrente desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué fue eso? -

El infante no respondió y agachó su rostro

-¿Qué tienes en las manos? -le interrogó aún más molesto el mayor

-Lo… si… en… to -susurró sin voz haciéndose un ovillo

-¡Levántate Shura y muéstrame lo que tienes en las manos! -le exigió el Cid

-Lo siento -murmuró al ponerse de pie

-Muéstrame las manos -dijo tomándolo por los hombros

Sin mayor remedio el infante le mostró los restos del frasquito y los cristales que se habían enterrado en sus manitas.

-Shura… -le llamó el dorado

-¡Lo siento! Perdóname -rompió en llanto -yo no quería… yo sabía que era tu favorita… -trató de justificarse entre sollozos

Apretó su mandíbula porque en cualquier momento debía de llegar el golpe de su padre, eso como mínimo porque sería probable que lo azotara en el patio del Templo de Capricornio.

El Cid dio un suspiro y luego le llamó

-Shura abre los ojos -le pidió sosteniendo sus manos

El niño le miró entre lágrimas y sollozó al sentir el cálido cosmos de su padre curar sus heridas

-Debes ser más cuidadoso -le pidió con un tono suave limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos

Shura asintió confundido

-¿No me vas a azotar? -interrogó con voz entrecortada

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -respondió su progenitor

-Tomé tu esencia favorita, el único regalo que te dejó mamá sin permiso y la rompí -hipó el infante

El Cid se puso de pie y le cargó en sus brazos para adentrarse en la tina, una vez ahí empezó a asear a su pequeño hijo, después le hizo quedar frente a frente.

-El mejor regalo y recuerdo que me dejó tu madre no estaba en ese frasco -sonrió acariciando el rostro de Shura quien le miró algo confundido-está aquí -le dijo picando su frente

Shura parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender sus palabras y luego un sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas

-¿No la extrañas? -interrogó mirando atento las expresiones de su padre, pues nunca antes lo había visto sonreír así. El Cid suspiró melancólico

-Cada día -respondió con voz temblorosa -pero al verte a ti puedo recordarla, siempre recuerdo a mi amada Mine -confesó revolviendo el cabello de Shura

 _Fin del Flash Back_

El Caballero de Capricornio suspiró ante el recuerdo, El Cid también era un hombre con emociones, contrario a lo que la mayoría pudiera pensar, por un momento se preguntó si él, Shura de Capricornio llegaría a poseer esos sentimientos.

0*0*0*0

En la Cámara del Patriarca…

-¿El oráculo de Delfos? -interrogó el Caballero de Virgo arrodillado frente a la señora Atenea y el Patriarca

-Así es, han solicitado nuestra presencia, sin embargo no se nos han revelado de qué se trata, pero hemos de suponer que es de suma importancia -explicó la mujer con un tono de preocupación

-Entiendo Señora Atenea, partiré en seguida al Templo de Delfos -afirmó el rubio poniéndose de pie

-Espera Shaka -le llamó el Patriarca

El muchacho se detuvo a escuchar al lemuriano

-La Señora Atenea y yo hemos hablado de este asunto, y consideramos que uno de tus discípulos debe de acompañarte -explicó Shion

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del dorado, pues parecía que ponían en duda su capacidad de desempeñar tan insignificante misión.

-No malinterpretes nuestra intención Shaka -intervino la deidad -te conocemos y estamos seguros de que podrías cumplir cabalmente, sin embargo… -

-Hace unos años, durante el preludio de la Guerra Santa, algunas de las sacerdotisas perecieron de forma misteriosa, hubo ciertos indicios de que alguno de nuestro bando estuvo involucrado y por ello, las Suma Sacerdotisa del Templo podría sentirse recelosa a cooperar con nosotros -

El rubio enarcó una ceja, ¿un incidente contra las sacerdotisas del Templo de Delfos? Esa era la primera vez que escuchase algo así

-Entiendo, sin embargo qué tiene que ver con uno de mis discípulos -interrogó prudente el Santo Dorado

-Shun está muy cerca de obtener su armadura y en unas semanas tendrá que partir a la Isla de Andrómeda en compañía del Santo de Cefeo -explicó el patriarca

-Por ello creemos que sería bueno que June te acompañase -explicó Atenea -ella es una amazona y por lo tanto una mujer, lo que nos da la posibilidad de que no haya tanta desconfianza de parte del oráculo -dictaminó la pelilila

-Comprendo Señora Atenea -hizo una reverencia el dorado

0*0*0*0

Sintió que por fin su marcha se detuvo, con languidez abrió sus ojos, la luz del sol le deslumbró, irremediablemente cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-Jejeje -rió una voz familiar en su oído

-Mmm -se quejó haciendo puchero -¿Dónde estamos? -

-En un lugar secreto, donde nadie nos molestará -sonrió el peliazul sentándose con la joven en su brazos

Thetis trató de protestar sin embargo se sentía demasiado agotada como para intentar alejarse de muchacho, además de que por alguna extraña razón se sentía segura en su compañía. Kanon observó intrigado a la rubia, quien no había dicho nada más y solo recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Con cautela trató de buscar alguna herida más profunda, que hubiese pasado desapercibida, sus dedos acariciaron aquellos rasguños y golpes, de repente la armadura se desprendió del cuerpo de Thetis, develando las verdaderas marcas de aquel incidente.

-Ese fue mi límite -murmuró la ojiturquesa agotada

-Realmente eres fuerte, no sé por qué permitiste que te humillaran de esa manera -murmuró molesto el peliazul

La rubia miró al muchacho intrigada y vio una expresión sombría en su rostro, al tiempo que usaba un poco de su cosmos para curarla.

-Porque no deseaba crear conflictos con la Señora Atenea, después de tanto trabajo para conseguir paz en esta era no iba a ser el gatillo de una Guerra Santa -suspiró la joven al sentir sus dedos acariciar sus brazos

-Toda una guerrera, pensando en todos los escenarios -suspiró el muchacho alzando el rostro de la Marina

-Pero tu estuviste ahí, ¿por qué no me ayudaste? -sus ojos turquesa expresaban reproche

-Te me adelantaste, créeme que no me importaría ser azotado en el Coliseo, ni encarcelado por ti preciosa sirena -suspiró Kanon antes de besarle tímidamente

Sorprendiendo por completo a Thetis, quien solo se dejó llevar por aquella dulce caricia, su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero, como cuando nadaba en el mar, libre, feliz, era un torbellino de emociones, sin pensarlo se abrazó al cuello de Kanon y este mordió suavemente su labio inferior para que ella le permitiera invadirla y profundizar ese beso que poco a poco se fue volviendo más y más apasionado. Con cierto pesar se separaron para contemplarse.

-Sabes tan dulce -suspiró Kanon acariciando el rostro de la rubia

Sin embargo la joven hizo un puchero, desviando su mirada

-Seguro que eso le dices a todas tus amiguitas de la aldea -murmuró molesta

Kanon se quedó boquiabierto antes de sonreír ladino

-No, ellas no tienen ese sabor dulce y puro, ni tu belleza o tu voz, no se pueden comparar contigo preciosa ninfa de mar -suspiró Kanon abrazándola suavemente

-No te creo -dijo Thetis resistiéndose a caer ante sus palabras

Kanon le miró extrañado, por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo sincero y esa doncella le despreciaba; apretó la mandíbula, aún con ella en brazos se puso de pie y la hizo mirar el horizonte.

-Thetis, tu para mí eres diferente de las demás chicas, a ninguna de ellas la he traído a este lugar, ni siquiera a Saga -explicó con voz seria -así que por favor Thetis dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que para mi eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días -

La rubia le miró con cierto embeleso y le dio un beso tímido en los labios

-Te creeré solo si juras que seré la única para ti o de lo contrario me iré con la marea de regreso al Santuario Submarino -pidió la joven contemplándole a los ojos

Kanon sonrió

-Lo juro, yo Kanon de Géminis juro que serás la única -dijo antes de besarla nuevamente

El par de jóvenes volvió a sentarse en el suelo y a observar el atardecer caer en el horizonte, el astro reflejó en el mar a la distancia, creando un hermoso e inigualable paisaje.

-Es hermoso -sonrió Thetis con cierta nostalgia en ese tiempo esa era la primera vez que veía el mar y sin quererlo un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes turquesa

-Eres realmente una sirena que extraña su inmenso mar ¿no es cierto?, incluso tu armadura es la de una sirena -

La rubia no pudo evitar reír por el comentario y limpiando sus lágrimas respondió

-No seas tarado, mi armadura no es la de sirena, es la de nereida -se burló recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho

-¿Ah sí? Ilumíneme señorita Marina, ¿cuál es la diferencia? -interrogó algo irritado el geminiano

-Las Nereidas eran las ninfas del Mar Mediterráneo, consideradas hijas de Nereo y Doris, de la cabeza al ombligo tienen cuerpo de doncella y poseen una cola de pez -señaló su armadura -Las Sirenas eran ninfas que custodiaban a la señora Perséfone, hija de la Señora Deméter, con cuerpo de ave y cabeza de mujer, que poseían una melodiosa voz -explicó

-¡Ah! -exclamó Kanon observando fijamente el ropaje -bueno entonces me casaré con una Nereida -sonrió el dorado entrelazando sus dedos con los de Thetis

-Si no me haces enojar sí -sonrió la rubia

-Solo si no me dejas besarte -rió el Caballero atrayéndola a él para besarla nuevamente

Pero esta vez Thetis se dejó llevar, porque su corazón así se lo pedía y porque creyó que eso era lo correcto.

* * *

Tadá! espero q hayan puesto atención XD hay detallitos...

lo prometido es deuda AlbaficaxAgasha, aqui sí pregunten lo q quieran q yo responderé por mp o en el siguiente, si es q no es spoiler, jejej

Saga conviviendo con Thetis, jejej, solo para descubrir a la chiva loca y al borrego pachon peleandose jajaja xD, y como mayor de la generación poniendo orden, lo q si es q Geist tbm tiene su orgullo, creo q no será la ultima vez q hable de esos 3 + Saga

Thetis siendo bulleada por las Doncellas Guerreras, no son exactamente las villanas pero pues admito que cuando las lei en su manga me cayeron un poco mal xD... pero pues ellas le darán sabor a la historia... tbm un poco de las reglas del santuario que decidí inventar, no sé si son machistas o retrogradas, solo considere un poco de orden

Momento de los cabritos dorados, El Cid es el padre de Shura, y su mamá es Mine (la chica q sale en el gaiden de Capricornio) esa parte de las madres de los dorados la ire explicando pero pueden preguntarmela con confianza

del Oraculo de Delfos me lo inspiró Marde, xD si le pedi permiso!

Y pues KanonxThetis... es un amor adolescente, dulce idealista, tierno y hasta cierto punto dramático, xD...

jejeje, creoq es todo por ahora, sigo escribiendo

dejen sus comentarios y dudas así las puedo ir resolviendo y escribiendo mas cosillas xD...

bye bi!

MCR77 off~

PD. no me he olvidado de Sísifo...


	6. 6

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Hello primero una disculpa por la demora pero tuve una situación delicada y no tuve tiempo hasta ahora, recordandoles que en esta historia estoy usando los personajes de LC, el clásico y algunos otros spin offs, solo unos cuantos OC, y ninguna mary sue xP...

Nos ubicamos a mediados del siglo XVIII, creo q no hubo muchas dudas del capi anterior, pero si las tienen avísenme!..

Ah por cierto, No, Shaka no es pasivo xD...

Sin más al capi...

* * *

-6-

La diosa peliverde sonreía al contemplar a la espectro tratando de bordar aquella tela de lino, solo para pincharse nuevamente.

-Esto es más difícil que el combate -se quejó Violate llevando su dedo hasta su boca

-Tú lo haces por alguien que vale la pena y que apreciará tu trabajo -Una risilla escapó de los labios de Perséfone -Ahora imagina que mi madre deseaba que yo bordara mi propio velo para casarme con Hermes o con el idiota de Ares -comentó la diosa bordando una hermosa flor en su propia tela

Violate contempló algo incómoda a la deidad pues era bien sabido para todos los espectros que ninguno podía expresarse de tal manera de las deidades olímpicas.

-¿Qué sucede? -interrogó ante el silencio de su acompañante

-Disculpará a Violate señora Perséfone, pero es impensable que alguno de nosotros se exprese de esa manera de los señores -intervino Pandora con prudencia

-¡Ah! Cierto, pues no tienen de qué preocuparse, al menos en mi presencia pueden sentir la confianza de despreciarlos cuanto quieran -rió la peliverde cortando el hilo de su flor

Ambas mujeres asintieron no muy seguras

-Bueno, creo que será un lindo pañuelo -sonrió estirando el cuadrito de tela negra -espero que a mi amor le guste -suspiró acariciándolo

-Es seguro que le encantara -afirmó Pandora contemplando su propio trabajo, con esa fría expresión en su rostro

-¡Maldición! -gritó colérica Violate lanzando el bastidor a un lado y cruzándose de brazos haciendo que el par de mujeres le contemplaran -discúlpeme señora pero ya me he cansado, no veo ningún progreso -trató de excusarse la espectro

-Déjalo querida, todavía tenemos tiempo para cuando nazca tu pequeño -dijo Perséfone sin darle mucha importancia -que por cierto me parece será en primavera -suspiró

-Así parece señora -afirmó Violate llevando la mano hasta su vientre

-No quiero perderme por ningún motivo ese nacimiento, así que Violate debes de disfrutar mucho de la compañía de Aiacos en estos meses porque te llevaré conmigo a la Tierra en primavera -le guiñó el ojo la deidad

La mujer asintió boquiabierta

-Si me disculpan debo de ir a supervisar los asuntos en Giudecca para que mi señor Hades pueda descansar un rato -murmuró Pandora levantándose para ser asistida por Chesire

-Adelante Pandora -dijo la diosa viéndola partir -dime algo Violate y quiero que seas sincera -

-Usted dirá señora Perséfone -respondió la chica

-No has notado que Pandora siempre se ausenta cuando hablamos del tema de tu bebé -dijo la diosa tomando el bordado de la hermana de su esposo, acariciando aquella linda flor púrpura

Violate desvió la mirada hacia su propio trabajo antes de responder

-Si me lo permite, creo que la señora Pandora también desea conocer este sentimiento, sin embargo… -

-Tiene miedo de lo que mi esposo diga, lo sé Violate, contrario a lo que todos piensan no la odio, ella ocupó el lugar femenino en el Inframundo durante mi ausencia -comentó la diosa con una mirada sombría -mi madre fue la gran instigadora de todo esto, así como lo fueron mi padre y mis hermanos -apretó la mandíbula

-Señora Perséfone… -

Negó con la cabeza

-Yo quisiera poder darle esa alegría a mi señor Hades, como tú se la darás a Aiacos, pero no sé qué fue lo que me hizo mi madre, que mi cuerpo es como un campo reseco y estéril, incapaz de germinar la semilla de mi señor Hades -se mordió los labios

-No diga eso señora, tal vez solo necesiten tiempo -comentó Violate

-Supongo que sí -suspiró -espero que Pandora no sea tan indecisa y ella también me traiga una noticia así de hermosa -sonrió sentándose nuevamente en el diván

x0x

En Giudecca…

-Chesire ve a Caína y dile a Radamathys que venga de inmediato -ordenó Pandora tan pronto como el señor Hades dejó el lugar

-En seguida señora -acató el espectro y la dejó completamente sola andando por los pasillos de ese oscuro y lúgubre palacio, deseaba llorar, deseaba alejarse, cada día se le desgarraba por dentro no saber nada

Se recargó en una de las columnas y respiró profundo; cada día en compañía de la señora Perséfone y Violate le costaba más trabajo mantener la compostura

-¿Tienes envidia no es así Pandora? -le susurró una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que diera un saltito del susto

-Señor Hypnos -murmuró al girar su rostro y mirarle

El dios del sueño le sonreía de una forma peculiar

-No pongas esa cara Pandora, tal vez haya pasado desapercibido para los demás pero para mí no -sonrió el rubio

-No sé de qué habla señor Hypnos -trató de excusarse la fémina solo para verse atrapada contra la columna con los brazos de la deidad rodeándola

-sabes que sí, tu también deseas lo que tiene Violate -murmuró con una sonrisa y se separó un poco de ella para dejar que observara su reflejo en aquel ventanal -deseas sentir en tu vientre la vida, deseas un hijo -

Se miró a sí misma, como era que su cuerpo poco a poco cambiaba, pronunciando sus curvas abultando lentamente su vientre, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando sus manos acariciaban esa pancita, hasta que desaparecía para dar paso a la imagen de ella sosteniendo una pequeña criatura en sus brazos, cuya delicada manita se aferraba a su escote. Sin pensarlo se acercó al ventanal y tocó el vidrio para descubrir que se trataba de una ilusión.

-Sé que lo deseas Pandora, ¿por qué no lo intentamos como en aquel entonces mi querida niña? -susurró a su oído el dios del sueño sosteniéndole por los hombros

-No… yo no… no quería… -

-eras tan joven e inocente, yo te enseñé el paraíso y podría ser quien te dé ese ansiado pedazo de cielo -le besó suavemente en la mejilla a modo de despedida

La fémina tembló sin dejar de contemplar su reflejo con las lágrimas amenazando correr por sus mejillas

-¡Señora Pandora! -gritó Chesire a la distancia a sus espaldas podían escucharse los pasos de Radamanthys

Cuando el juez de Caina llegó frente a la mujer se arrodilló

-Radamanthys de Wynver a su servicio señora Pandora -le saludó

La mujer le abofeteó de inmediato ante la mirada atónita del joven espectro de Cait Sith

-jijiji -rió burlón si había algo que disfrutara en el mundo a parte de servir a la señora Pandora era contemplar humillado a aquel poderoso juez del Inframundo

-Chesire ¡déjanos solos! -gritó colérica la pelinegra

El espectro sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes desaparecer del lugar

-¡Sígueme! -exigió Pandora al Wynver quien solo se puso de pie sin decir más

Al cabo de un rato llegaron hasta los aposentos de la mujer, ahí se encerraron y una vez más la pelinegra abofeteó al juez, pero en esta ocasión rasguñó su rostro con aquel anillo de serpiente

-¿Qué le he hecho mi señora? -interrogó recibiendo los golpes de la mujer que poco a poco comenzaba a llorar

-¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¡¿por qué los dioses me lo niegan?! -gimió rindiéndose lentamente al abrazo del rubio -yo solo quiero ver esos hermosos colores de los que Partita siempre me hablaba… -

Radamanthys apretó la mandíbula y le cargó

-Es mi culpa señora, solo mía -acarició su cabellera

-bésame Radamanthys -le rogó entre lágrimas

El rubio juez no dudó ni un segundo en cumplir su deseo besándole lentamente con suavidad para llevarla hasta el lecho, donde la recostó con delicadeza para luego desprenderse de su surplicie.

-Confíe en mí señora Pandora -le pidió limpiando sus lágrimas

-Radamanthys -suspiró tiernamente besándolo -quédate conmigo -acarició aquel rasguño que le había hecho minutos antes

-como usted ordene -sonrió el juez apreciando ese cuerpo, seguía siendo tan puro y bello como cuando el mismo lo había des por primera vez.

0*0*0*0

El atardecer caía en la duodécima casa del Santuario, un par de jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín de rosas observando aquellas hermosas flores.

-No Máscara, por enésima vez no he terminado -dijo el peliceleste revisando sus rosas con sumo cuidado

Mientras el peliazul torcía los labios con una mueca de fastidio

-si tienes prisa adelántate -comentó Afrodita sin despegar la vista de sus plantas

-Sabes que no podemos salir hasta que todos los demás se reporten en sus Templos -se quejó Máscara llevando sus brazos a su nuca

-¡Ja! Como que a últimas fechas estás muy servicial -sonrió burlón el dorado de piscis arrancando una de las rosas blancas

-No sé de qué hablas, siempre he sido así -desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Una risilla escapó de los labios que aquel hermoso muchacho

-Vamos Máscara tienes que admitirlo… -dijo poniéndose de pie

-¡Solicito permiso para pasar por la Casa de Piscis -anunció una voz femenina

Por unos segundos ambos jóvenes se observaron hasta que reconocieron aquella voz

-¡Doña Agasha! -gritaron en coro

-¡El camino de rosas! -maldijo por lo bajo Afrodita

La mujer castaña atravesaba a toda velocidad el doceavo templo, llegando a la salida donde las escalinatas estaban cubiertas por un montón de hermosas rosas rojas, sin pensarlo ni un segundo se apresuró a atravesarlas pues la señora Atenea y el patriarca le esperaban. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera si quiera poner un pie sobre aquellas flores alguien le abrazó por la cintura.

-¡¿Eh?! -exclamó sorprendida la ojiverde al encontrarse frente a frente con el caballero de piscis -señor Albafica -murmuró embelesada

-¡Doña Agasha! -llamó Máscara de Muerte a sus espaldas

-¡Ah! Sí, lo siento Afrodita, por un momento te confundí con el señor Albafica -sonrió la mujer acariciando su rostro con suavidad

-Doña Agasha, ya ha anochecido y el sendero que lleva a la cámara del Patriarca está cubierto de rosas envenenadas -dijo Afrodita de Piscis con un tono dulce

Máscara sonrió discreto por la escena, ya hablaría con su amigo de eso…

-¡Ah! El patriarca y la señora Atenea me esperan, han llamado por mí con urgencia -

-¿a esta hora? -interrogó Máscara algo confundido

-Sí, solo me dijeron que tenía que ver con las Doncellas Guerreras y un incidente de esta tarde -

Los muchachos se miraron y asintieron, al recordar aquellas figuras de coral que Aioros y un par de soldados habían llevado antes del atardecer.

-Con que era eso -se cruzó de brazos Máscara

-Entiendo Doña Agasha, permítame -dijo el doceavo caballero cargando a la mujer y disipando el sendero de rosas

x0x

Tan pronto como llegaron a la Cámara del Patriarca se encontraron con su santidad y un par de caballeros dorados

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿dónde están Thetis y Kanon ahora mismo? -les llamó la atención Shion

-Discúlpeme señor les hemos dejado solos -se excusó Aioros tratando de evitar a toda costa narrar la parte donde Thetis y las Doncellas Guerreras se habían peleado porque sospechaba que Mayura no dejaría pasar fácilmente el incidente

-¿Dónde te habías metido Saga? -se cruzó de brazos el Patriarca

-Tuve que ayudar a Mu con unos asuntos -forzó una sonrisa el geminiano, porque era consciente del alboroto que se armaría si se enteraba de la batalla entre Shura y Mu

-¿Qué asuntos? -

-Me pidió que le proveyera de un poco de mi sangre para reparar un par de objetos -murmuró Saga rogando al cielo porque Shion le creyese

-¿En serio? -enarcó una ceja el lemuriano se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz y suspiró tratando de calmarse, tres de las Doncellas Guerreras habían sido halladas en el Coliseo cubiertas de pies a cabeza por Coral que todavía no habían recobrado la conciencia, la Promesa de Poseidón perdida en el Santuario con uno de los más traviesos y pícaros caballeros de la orden. Faltaba tan poco para que Mayura se enterara y decir que la Guerra de Troya era un jardín de niños sería poco, especialmente porque Serinsa se encontraba camino a casa de Doña Agasha para custodiar al resto de las jóvenes.

-¡Patriarca! -intervino Doña Agasha descendiendo de los brazos de Afrodita

-Doña Agasha, gracias a Atenea -respiró con cierto alivio -¡Seika! Guíala ante la señora Atenea, ella le explicará lo que sucedió -

La castaña solo asintió antes de seguir a aquella joven pelirroja, dejando atrás al Caballero de Piscis y Cáncer, el último sonrió ladino al ver a la muchacha, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de cierto alado de oro.

-Máscara, Afrodita ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? -interrogó el Patriarca

-Su santidad ya ha anochecido y el camino de rosas se ha levantado, por ello hemos custodiado a Doña Agasha hasta su cámara -explicó el peliceleste

-¡Maldita sea! -golpeó el descansabrazos sorprendiendo a los caballeros -está bien, Máscara, Afrodita ustedes custodiaran a las promesas con la maestra Serinsa, el camino de rosas estará disipado por esta noche Afrodita, porque creo que habrá mucho movimiento -explicó el lemuriano

-Entendido su santidad -acataron los dorados antes de partir

-En cuanto a ustedes… -la mirada del antiguo caballero de Aries se tornó sombría

Sin embargo una risilla llenó el salón, los tres varones voltearon para descubrir a aquel geminiano de larga cabellera que llevaba en sus brazos a la hermosa rubia ojiturquesa.

-Buenas noches -saludó jovial Kanon

-¡KANON DE GEMINIS! -gritó el Patriarca plantándose frente a él

-Su santidad -murmuró algo nervioso y sorprendido

-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? -dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-Señor Patriarca -intervino Thetis descendiendo de los brazos de Kanon

Tanto Aioros como Saga se sonrojaron al notar el estado de ambos jóvenes, la ropa desaliñada, el ligero sonrojo, el cabello revuelto y lleno de hojas, además de la marcas rojizas en los cuellos.

-Saga ¿tu hermano no es tan estúpido como para…? -

-No lo sé… -se palmeó la frente Saga

-¿Dónde han estado? ¿por qué vienen así? -interrogó Shion impaciente

-En nuestra cita -sonrió Kanon tomando de la mano a Thetis

-Así es -sonrió la rubia

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? -preguntó con semblante sombrío el patriarca

Thetis solo se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Kanon, quien llevó una de sus manos hasta su nuca

-Usted sabe, solo disfrutando del paisaje -respondió el menor de los gemelos desviando la mirada

-Kanon sabes ¿cuál es la pena por deshonrar a una doncella? -

-300 azotes en el Coliseo -respondió con voz temblorosa Kanon

-¡Shion! -llamó una voz femenina

-Señora Atenea -saludaron los presentes y de inmediato se arrodillaron ante la mujer pelilila

-De pie -pidió la mujer sentándose en el trono del Patriarca -Han llegado muy tarde, Kanon Thetis, ¿por qué? -

-Hemos perdido la noción del tiempo Señora Atenea -explicó Kanon

-Con que así es, pero ¿por qué la apariencia tan desaliñada? -sonrió la mujer

Thetis suspiró y respondió

-Es solo que Kanon tuvo la brillante idea de pasar por el bosque de camino de regreso y se tropezó varias veces -

-¡Oye! -

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un torpe -se quejó la ojiturquesa

-Ni yo que le tengas miedo a los insectos -comentó Kanon

Una risilla escapó de los labios de la diosa y luego asintió

-Bueno, entonces Thetis ¿es Kanon el hombre con el que deseas ser comprometida? -

La rubia adoptó una sonrisa traviesa y luego contemplo al otro par de dorados que estaban presentes

-Pues a decir verdad… -hizo una pausa que le pareció eterna a Kanon y disfrutó de la expresión de incertidumbre del muchacho -sí -soltó en un suspiro

-Me alegro mucho querida, así que creo que deberías de pasar la noche en mi villa para que tomes un baño y descanses, Seika, Aioros podrían llevarla hasta allá -pidió la deidad al par de muchachos

Con una reverencia los 3 se fueron del lugar

-Mas te vale no haber hecho nada malo Kanon -amenazó Shion al peliazul

-Patriarca ya le he dicho que no ha sucedido nada -se justificó Kanon

-Dele el beneficio de la duda -pidió Saga divertido -por cierto felicidades -dijo palmeando su espalda

0*0*0*0

Observó su máscara y acarició las marcas rojas, definitivamente se sentía más resistente, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa

-Geist es mi imaginación o tu máscara se ve más brillante -comentó June sentada frente a ella

-Ah… no, solo la he limpiado un poco -respondió la pelinegra forzando una sonrisa

-Sabes que, realmente eres linda debajo de esa máscara, tus ojos tienen un lindo color púrpura además de que tu piel es muy blanca -sonrió June limpiando los rasguños del brazo de su amiga -creo que serías como una de esas _banshees_ come hombres de las tierras del norte -

Una risilla escapó de los labios de la joven y luego se fijó en su compañera

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás June, tu rostro bronceado resalta tus hermosos ojos azules, seguro que con tu mirada hechizarías a cualquiera, como una _esfinge_ del desierto -respondió Geist en el mismo tono

Las jóvenes rieron

-Sabes June a veces me pregunto si me parezco a mi padre o a mi madre -susurró la pelinegra mirando fijamente la vela

-Yo también quisiera saberlo, las sacerdotisas del templo nunca quisieron decirme quiénes fueron mis padres -suspiró June

-Es cierto, tu viviste en el templo de Horus ¿cierto? -interrogó Geist

-Sí, nací en Etiopia pero las sacerdotisas me llevaron a vivir al templo hasta que cumplí suficiente edad como para ser enviada al Santuario -recordó la rubia -

-¿era un lugar lindo? -

-Era enorme, rodeado de jardines exóticos y bellas flores, sin embargo era muy caluroso -rió June -además de que las sacerdotisas era muy estrictas, pero amables -

-Ya veo, yo… -Geist suspiró -no lo recuerdo, sé que nací en el norte, pero recién nacida me trajeron al Santuario, la señora Serinsa me encontró y fue Doña Agasha quien me crió, en aquel entonces Mayura, Kyoko y Shaina ya vivían con ella -recordó le pelinegra

-¡ah! Con que creciste con la élite femenina de la señora Atenea -dijo la joven contoneándose un poco

Geist rió

-Sí, pero desde esa edad eran muy molestas -torció los labios la amazona

-Ah, mañana partiré con el maestro Shaka a Delfos -recordó June preparando su equipaje

-¿Delfos?¿para qué? -

-Sí, un encargo de la señora Atenea -se encogió de hombros

-Mm, bueno suerte y sé cuidadosa -dijo Geist acostándose en su cama -Por cierto ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento? -

-aburrido a morir, no he dejado de meditar -se quejó June -pero Shun lo hace más ameno -suspiró soñadora

-cierto tu amiguito Shun -se cruzó de brazos Geist

-¡Oh vamos! Shun es un niño muy dulce y amable, a diferencia de los demás aprendices -June sacó la lengua al recordar a los otros varones

-A todo esto ¿por qué no lo han enviado a él a la misión? -

-Shun entrenará con el maestro Albiore, porque pronto competirá por su armadura en la isla de Andrómeda -respondió June con un tono soñador

-Jajajaj, no me vayas a decir que te gusta el niño bonito -se burló la pelinegra

-¿sería algo malo? -trató de ocultar su sonrojo la rubia

-no lo sé, pero recuerda que debemos de tener nuestra armadura antes de pensar en cosas así -Geist se cubrió con las sábanas

-¿y tú Geist? ¿No sientes nada por el cabrito dorado? -

-¡Desprecio! -respondió de inmediato dándole la espalda

-Está bien -se acostó la rubia

0*0*0*0

Admiró la luna menguante en esa noche

-Ahora ¿en qué lío se habrá metido Kanon? -comentó Máscara Mortal a espaldas del peliceleste

-Solo espero que no haya hecho algo irreversible -suspiró con deje de nerviosismo el piscis

-¿ah? Por qué siento que sabes algo que yo no -comentó el peliazul mirando fijamente a su compañero

-no sé de qué hablas -fingió demencia Afrodita

-A mí no me engañas rosita, tú estás tan experimentado como los gemelos o yo -sonrió ladino -y ni lo niegues

El peliceleste rodó los ojos

-¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿Por qué nadie de ese barrio me reconoce como a ustedes? -

-Nunca lo pensé de ti, creí que lo de tu belleza era solo por vanidad, pero creo que te gustan los chicos como a Misty ¿verdad? -

-¿de qué carajos estás hablando Máscara? -le miró enfadado con esos ojos celestes

-Bueno bueno -alzó las manos tratando de calmarle -si no son los hombres los que te gustan, ¿serán las mujeres maduras? -

-¡¿Qué?! -Afrodita se sonrojó

-Atiné ¿cierto? -celebró el canceriano -créeme amigo que de no conocer toda mi vida a Doña Agasha, con ese cuerpo y apariencia tan jovial yo también la pretendería -dijo el peliazul colocando su mano sobre el hombro del peliceleste

-¡Cállate! -dijo sonrojado el muchacho -ella es… ella… -

Máscara no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la reacción de su amigo, por unos instantes disfrutó de su rostro avergonzado, de cómo movía su mandíbula tratando de inventar alguna excusa.

-Por favor amigo, aún cuando la mayoría en el Santuario dice que Doña Agasha siempre sintió algo por tu maestro, él nunca la desposó por su sangre, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? -interrogó Máscara más serio

-El solo pensar eso es una falta de respeto para mi maestro y para ella -respondió Afrodita dedicándole una mirada asesina -no sigas con esto Máscara o si no juro que te entierro una rosa sangrienta -

-Está bien rosita, no hablaremos del tema -suspiró el canceriano -pero dime ¿Quién es la que te deja todas las marcas cada que te ausentas? -

El rostro del hermoso muchacho adoptó una mueca de incredulidad

-¡Ja! Es ella, bueno si la amas no tienes de qué avergonzarte -dijo a modo de despedida Máscara de Muerte

Afrodita por su parte se dejó caer recargándose en la pared de aquella casa, recordando la sonrisa de su maestro…

 _Flash Back_

La mujer castaña dobló con delicadeza la capa blanca y se la entregó al precioso niño peliceleste de no más de 4 años.

-Afrodita ya está limpia, entrégasela a tu maestro -sonrió la fémina besando su mejilla provocando que el infante se sonrojara

-En seguida Doña Agasha -acató Afrodita y salió de la cabaña hasta llegar a la cerca donde le esperaba su maestro

Un hermoso hombre de larga cabellera celeste portando la armadura dorada de piscis

-Aquí tiene maestro -sonrió el niño antes de que el mayor acariciara sus cabellos

-Gracias Afrodita -colocó entonces su capa en la armadura y miró hacia la puerta de aquella cabaña

La castaña les miraba con una dulce sonrisa recargada en la entrada, miró a su maestro sacar una rosa roja, sin espinas ni veneno, susurró algo inaudible luego la besó suavemente aquella flor antes de lanzársela a Doña Agasha; quien recibió la rosa en sus manos e igualmente murmuró algo antes de besar sus pétalos.

-¿Maestro? -murmuró Afrodita contemplando a ambos adultos, no sabía por qué pero esa mirada que se dedicaban era tan dulce y sonrió sosteniendo su rostro porque sentía que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Realmente la amabas? -murmuró mirando esa luna menguante buscando en el cielo su constelación

0*0*0*0

En el templo de Hades, se encontraban los hombres más poderosos del Inframundo descansando de un atareado día de trabajo.

-Un merecido descanso -celebró Minos recargándose en el respaldo de la banca de madera de ese sauna

-¿Te diviertes torturando almas mientras Lune se encarga de todo tu trabajo? -miró Aiacos al peliplata

-¿Acaso te han cargado la mano en ausencia de Violate? -replicó el grifo

Radamanthys miraba al techo sin decir nada

-¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla Radamathys? -interrogó Thanatos juguetón

-Nada -respondió sin ganas el rubio

-Creo que hiciste enfadar a Pandora -murmuró el dios de la muerte divertido

-¿Van a comenzar con sus juegos infantiles? -se quejó Hypnos cruzándose de brazos

A pesar de las voces de sus súbditos el emperador el Inframundo reflexionaba acerca de un tema que era de suma importancia.

-El pacto con Atenea -murmuró Hades

Los presentes guardaron silencio al notar la expresión meditabunda de su amo

-En el Inframundo solo existen 3 mujeres -contó Minos -La señora Perséfone, Pandora y Violate -

-Mi Violate ya no cuenta -dijo de inmediato Aiacos

-Así como la señora Perséfone, lo que nos deja a Pandora -sonrió Minos al otro juez

-Seguro que si se casa por fin se le quitará ese maldito mal humor que siempre carga -se burló Thanatos ganándose una mirada asesina de su gemelo

-Sí, Pandorita dejaría de estar tan amargada -agregó Minos

-¡A mi hermana no la metan en esto estúpidos! -dijo Hades encendiendo su cosmos provocando que los presentes sintieran como un enorme peso caía sobre sus cuerpos

-Entendido Señor Hades -se quejó Thanatos incómodo

-Están las monjas oscuras -argumentó Minos al tiempo que Hades se tranquilizaba

-Minos ¿eres imbécil? -interrogó Aiacos -las monjas están muertas, ninguna puede salir del Inframundo y si pudiera, sería considerado un insulto para el Santuario -

-¡Ya sé! Mejor esperemos a que nazca tu hijo Aiacos -respondió mordaz el peliplata

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! -bramó el juez a punto de lanzarse contra su compañero

-¡Silencio! -gritó Hades dedicándoles una mirada asesina -es cierto que en el Inframundo no hay mujeres casaderas, pero hay hombres -sonrió con sadismo el pelinegro

A pesar de estar en el Sauna los presentes podían jurar que la temperatura había descendido brutalmente

-¿Señor de qué…? -balbuceó Minos solo para ser interrumpido por el emperador del Inframundo

-Lo que han escuchado, alguno de ustedes tendrá que casarse con una doncella del Santuario de Atenea -dictaminó sádico el dios

-Discúlpeme señor pero yo… -habló Aiacos

-Excepto tu Aiacos, así como yo, ya eres un hombre casado -

El juez dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y luego les dedicó una mirada de lástima a sus compañeros, quienes habían perdido el color de sus rostros.

0*0*0*0

Bostezó sentado en la escalinata de la Villa de Atenea, salvo el Patriarca cualquier otro varón tenía prohibida la entrada al recinto, así que tendría que vigilar desde ahí. Esa noche hacía algo de frío, o tal vez era la sensación de ansiedad de que el Patriarca se enterara del incidente de la tarde, repentinamente sintió un calor en su espalda y descubrió que tenía una manta encima.

-¿No tienes frío Aioros? -interrogó la chica pelirroja sentándose a su lado

-Solo un poco, gracias Seika -sonrió el castaño envolviéndose en la tela -¿cómo están? -

-Las Doncellas Guerreras están durmiendo, solo están cansadas dijo la señora Agasha, por la mañana estarán bien-respondió la chica

-Entiendo, ¿y Thetis? -

-Solo rasguños y raspones, después de darse un buen baño se quedó dormida estaba realmente agotada -sonrió cómplice la joven -antes de dormir me dijo que fue un día que viviría en su memoria -

-¿Agotada? -inquirió Aioros nervioso

-Sí, no quiso decirme bien lo que sucedió pero dijo que hizo algo que la dejó sin fuerzas, que por ello Kanon tuvo que traerla cargando, sus piernas no podían sostenerla -recordó Seika mirando las estrellas

Un sonrojo cruzó las mejillas del muchacho y negó con la cabeza, debían de referirse al combate contra las Doncellas Guerreras, eso debía de ser, porque no había forma en que Kanon…

-Fue el combate estoy seguro -murmuró

-¿combate? -interrogó la ojicastaña mirando fijamente el rostro del dorado

-¡Ah! Nada -rió nervioso el chico y alzó su rostro hacía el cielo -Vaya hoy se ve muy brillante la luna -

-Mmm, entiendo con que eso era -dijo discreta la chica llevando su dedo índice hasta su barbilla -fue Thetis quien derrotó a las Doncellas ¿verdad? -

-¿Eh? De qué hablas -fingió demencia el sagitario

-Vamos Aioros, no sabes mentir -rió la joven pelirroja -se te hacen hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando te pones nervioso -

Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro del muchacho y desvió su mirada, pocos sabían que eso le sucedía, entre esas personas estaban la señora Atenea, el Patriarca Shion y su padre, pero nadie más lo había notado, en cambio esa joven lo había descubierto de inmediato.

-Prometo no decir nada Aioros -afirmó Seika

Suspiró antes de explicarle todo a la muchacha quien solo asintió sorprendida al enterarse del asunto

-Y pues no creo que sea buena idea que el Patriarca o la señora Atenea se enteren, será todo un alboroto -pasó la mano por sus cabellos castaños

-Tienes razón, creo que tampoco las Doncellas Guerreras dirán nada, se arriesgan a ser castigadas -comentó Seika

-Esperemos que todo quede solo como un mal recuerdo -

-Sí -bostezó la chica recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho

Quien solo sonrió antes de cubrirla con la manta

0*0*0*0

Se ocultó entre la espesura de los cultivos escuchando con atención los pasos de su rival, saboreó el momento, estaba tan cerca

-solo uno más -pensó al ver cuando se acercaba aquel montón de hojas

Sin embargo le vio dar un salto y continuar con su camino

-Maldito -se quejó

-ya deja de esconderte ¿o eres cobarde? -dijo retándolo

Apretó la mandíbula y salió a golpearlo

-Caíste celebró el pelinegro

-No, tú caíste -respondió el peliazul dándole una patada enviándolo un par de pasos hacia atrás

A primera vista el par de infantes que no rebasaban los 8 años de edad eran idénticos salvo por sus cabelleras, una azul y la otra negra, comenzaron a pelear sin tregua atinándose varios golpes, tirándose al suelo y rodando por él, sin importarles dañar aquel cultivo.

-¡Estos mocosos! -se quejó una voz femenina observando a la distancia la pelea -¡Deténganse! ¡Mamá los quiere de vuelta ahora! -gritó corriendo hacia ellos

-¡La trampa! ¡Detente María! -gritó el peliazul recibiendo un golpe en el abdomen

-¿María? -interrogó el otro viendo a la joven a punto de pisar el montón de maleza

-Gemelos traviesos dejen que se entere… -amenazó la joven cuando sintió el suelo desaparecer a sus pies ahogó un grito al ver el profundo agujero

Sin embargo alguien le apresó de la cintura y evitó su caída

-¿Estás bien? -le susurró

Alzó su mirada y asintió antes de abrazarse a aquel alto hombre de larga cabellera azulada, piel bronceada y sonrisa afilada que portaba una camisa a medio abrochar.

-Mocosos endiablados -murmuró dedicándole una mirada amenazadora

-papá -respondieron en coro los chiquillos

-¿Qué creen que hacen? -

El par de niños bajó la cabeza estaban consciente de que les esperaba un buen castigo

-No los escucho, ¿Caín, Abel? -insistió el mayor

-Estábamos entrenando -balbuceó el mayor

-¿Ah sí? ¿Emboscándose el uno al otro? ¿poniéndose trampas que pueden lastimar a los inocentes? -interrogó autoritario

-No era nuestra intención -argumentó el menor

-¿Admiten que hicieron mal? -inquirió el hombre

Los gemelos asintieron

-¡Señor Deuteros! ¡Niños! ¡El desayuno ya está listo! -gritó una fémina desde uno de los balcones

-¡Muévanse!, después del desayuno me encargaré de su castigo -

Los infantes se miraron antes de asentir, se habían salvado momentáneamente de la ira de su padre, solo esperaban que se aplacara un poco más.

-Es tu culpa -murmuró Abel

-Tu culpa querrás decir -susurró Caín

-¡Silencio! -les calló el antiguo dorado llevando en sus brazos a la joven pelinegra de regreso a la casa

* * *

uuuhh... muchas cosas han pasado en este capi... xD

Un poco de los habitantes del Inframundo, pues amm XD no sé Perséfone se me hace una mujer buena, aunq visceral q en cierto modo detesta a sus "hermanos" y ex-pretendientes, Violate como q no se adapta a las actividades de "mujer" y Pandora anda perdida en la luna.

Ya sé q parece Crack la escena con Hypnos, pero por lo menos en el manga el dios del sueño se ve q era persuasivo con Pandora (y sospecho q Pandorita no le era indiferente, digo la muchacha era muy atractiva)

Con Rada y Pandora ni discutir, aunq sea de dientes para afuera el juez en LC la salvó y le dijo palabras bonitas xD (la traducción al español oficial de Panini así lo dice) y ese drama póngale mucha atención ;P!

Un leve podria llamarse AfroditaxAgasha(?) no sé, tal vez... a lo mejor... la cosa es q Máscara se dio cuenta y jajaja xD le gusta joderle la existencia a su amigo, si bueno, vayan sacando conclusiones q tbm es una trama más compleja de lo q se aparenta

Jajjaja xD y q se les pierden de vista... Aioros y Saga está bn q sean los mayores pero no por eso son el papá para cuidarlos... jajaja los 2 tratando de no decir lo q pasó...

Pues ya es oficial q Kanon y Thetis se han comprometido... ya veremos las reacciones...

Geist y June son más apegadas porque Marin y Shaina ya empiezan a cumplir con sus obligaciones de rango de plata (no sé cuales sean XD) ah, al hablar de Banshees y Esfinges, se refieren a las leyendas más que las armaduras, solo como aclaracion

Y Hades es un buen hermano celoso, xD jajajaj pues todos nuestros chicos del Inframundo estan disponibles para casarse (?) jajaja...

Ah, Aioros y Seika son de mis personajes más centrados, considero q son los buenos hermanos mayores q saben manejarse prudentemente y por ello se llevan tan bien

Chan chan chan! con q otros gemelos? Caín y Abel, tbm María y el señor Deuteros... agreguemos un poco de misterio a lo q vendra...

Sin más q decir, espero q les haya gustado, dudas y preguntas avísenme, si no tienen cuenta, yo lo pondré en el capi siguiente ^^

Nos leemos!

MCR77 off

PD. Sí, XD quiero azotar a todo el mundo jajajjaaj "hay tabla"

PD a Darkmiss01: eso lo sabrás cuando termine ese fic jajaj xD


	7. 7

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Lo siento, perdonen mi tardanza, pero como no había podido adelantar nada esta semana pues me tarde más de lo esperado, les recuerdo que se ocupan personajes de LC, el clásico y otros spin offs, un par de OC, ninguna Mary sue y cualquier idea loca q se le ocurra a esta autora..

Nos ubicamos a mediados del siglo XVIII, amm, creo q los traume con el capi anterior, pero bueno no duden en preguntarme cualquier cosa q se les ocurra ;P

Sin más al capi...

* * *

-7-

Anduvo perezosamente cerca de la enorme mesa del comedor de las barracas, se sentó a un lado de su gemelo y picoteó su comida con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sin prestarle atención al resto de sus compañeros dorados que se encontraban ahí presentes desayunando.

-Oye cabrita ¿qué te pasó en el rostro? -interrogó Máscara Mortal señalando el rasguño al tiempo que se servía un poco de leche fresca

-Nada -respondió estoico el décimo caballero engullendo una cucharada de cereal

-¡Jo! ¿Será una "nada" de cabellera negra y máscara con colmillos? -tanteó el canceriano mordiendo un pedazo de pan y enarcó una ceja

Ganándose una mirada tan afilada como su propia Excalibur de parte de Shura, mientras apretaba la cuchara tratando de no decir nada más porque si le daba un poco de cabida al cangrejito no le dejaría en paz en unas semanas. Saga por su parte observaba aquella reacción del décimo caballero y trató de cambiar el tema para desviar la atención de Máscara Mortal

-Oye Mu, ¿tú sabes dónde está Shaka? y ¿por qué no está desayunando con nosotros? -intervino el mayor buscando al rubio

-Se fue de misión -respondió Mu dedicándole una mirada fría al cabrito dorado porque aunque quisiera disimular no podía evitar pensar en la pobre Geist y todo el incidente del día anterior -se llevó a uno de sus discípulos -agregó tomando uno de los racimos de uvas

Camus enarcó una ceja -pero si al amanecer cuando Hyoga y yo estábamos corriendo por el Coliseo vi a Shun con Albiore de Cefeo -comentó bebiendo un poco de leche

-Se llevó a June -explicó Aioria atrayendo la jarra de agua sirviéndose un poco más para acompañar el queso y pan

-¿La amazona? -dijo sorprendido Milo enarcando una ceja -gatito no sabía que te gustaban las niñas pequeñas -agregó con una sonrisa irónica arrebatándole el pedazo de queso de su plato

-¡Oye! ¡Argh! Que sepa cómo se llama no implica que me guste -hizo una mueca de disgusto el dorado y se cruzó de brazos

-Por favor Aioria -dijo el escorpión mirando el lácteo -tú tienes a alguien en la mira, no por nada vas a comprar dulces a Rodorio entre misiones -agregó al devorar ese bocadillo -y no quieres decirlo, ¿no es cierto Kanon? -se dirigió al geminiano

Sin embargo el menor de los gemelos continuaba jugando con su comida y mirando hacia el vacío, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, quienes centraron sus miradas en él; Saga por su parte sonrió discreto, saboreando el cereal.

-Kanon, Kanon -llamó Milo y enarcó una ceja -¡KANON! -pegó en la mesa tan fuerte como para hacer que las jarras se tambalearan

Por fortuna sus compañeros fueron lo suficientemente ágiles para evitar que arruinaran el resto de las frutas frescas y los quesos que les habían dejado hoy las vestales.

-¿Ah? -inquirió el peliazul mirando al escorpión

-Estoy queriendo molestar al gatito y tú, perdido en la luna -argumentó Milo tomando otro pan -¿qué te pasa? Desde que llegaste estás así -mordió el bollo

Tanto Aioros como Saga se dieron una mirada discreta, esperaban que el menor no hablara de más o si no se haría un escándalo y el Patriarca los ahorcaría a los tres.

-¡Jo! ¿El bichito no ha escuchado? -sonrió Máscara arrebatándole la manzana a Afrodita quien bostezaba perezosamente

-Estúpido cangrejo -murmuró y tomó en su lugar un par de higos

-¿Escuchar qué? -inquirió Camus extrañado y centró su atención en el 4to caballero

-Que nuestro amiguito Kanon ya "le dio su bienvenida a la sirenita de Poseidón" -comentó pícaro el canceriano al tiempo que mordía la jugosa manzana y enarcaba una ceja insinuante -sí, un recorrido completo -

Saga y Aioros estuvieron a punto de escupir el cereal, Afrodita dejó caer el higo a su plato, Aldebarán comenzó a toser al tiempo que Mu le daba palmadas en la espalda, Shura y Camus soltaron sus cucharas en el plato salpicándose de comida, Milo se mordió la lengua y Aiora quedó boquiabierto, mientras Máscara Mortal disfrutaba de las expresiones de sus compañeros. Kanon por su parte miraba al canceriano con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó el grupo de varones al tiempo que centraban sus miradas en el menor de los gemelos

-¡Sshh! Máscara no digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar -trató de intervenir Aioros con un ligero sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas

-Máscara de ¿qué carajos estás hablando? -balbuceó Kanon estupefacto -Thetis y yo no hicimos nada indebido -

-Me vas a negar que ayer la sirenita y tú llegaron tarde, desaliñados, sonrojados, llenos de hojas y además con marcas en todo el cuerpo -señaló el cuello del peliazul quien de inmediato cubrió una pequeña mordida rojiza

-Llegamos tarde porque tomamos el sendero del bosque -masculló sonrojado el gemelo

-¡Wow! Kanon sabía que eras atrevido pero eso es otro nivel -sonrió Milo tomando una manzana para morderla

-si lo que dice Máscara es cierto te van a azotar en el Coliseo -Afrodita se llevó la mano a la frente -Dudo que solo sea eso, estamos hablando de una elegida de un dios -comentó en parte sintiéndose responsable por haberle dado ideas a Thetis

-¿Lo encarcelarán un mes? -murmuró Aioria cruzándose de brazos

-Creo que mínimo serían 3 -agregó Mu dedicándole una mirada de reproche al menor de los gemelos

-Eso si es que no quedó encinta -musitó Shura bebiendo un poco más de leche

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que Kanon tendría tan buena semilla? -rió Aldebarán mordiendo un pedazo de pan

-Si es cierto creo que lo castrarán -afirmó Camus tomando un queso

–espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque vas a perder a tu amiguito –se burló Milo

-Dudo que la pobre sirenita sintiera algo de placer –se encogió de hombros Máscara de Muerte doblando su dedo índice

Una risilla generalizada de parte de la mayoría de los varones hizo a Kanon desesperar

-¡Con un carajo!, ¡dejen mi hombría en paz! –se levantó Kanon y golpeó la mesa –No, maldita sea, no le he hecho nada a Thetis, ella sigue inmaculada y pura –afirmó el peliazul

El resto de sus compañeros le miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que el geminiano se comportaba de esa manera por una joven.

-Kanon, seriamente ¿quieres que te creamos que dejaste ir viva a la sirenita después de perderte toda la tarde de ayer? –interrogó el caballero de Cáncer enarcando una ceja

-Así es, Thetis sigue pura, además juré ante la señora Atenea que no haríamos nada hasta nuestra noche de bodas –aseguró Kanon

Dejando boquiabierto a sus compañeros, Saga por su parte sonrió un poco, tenía que admitir que su hermano estaba hablando en serio.

-Espero hermanito que seas un caballero y aguantes el mes entero que falta –agregó el mayor

-¿Un mes? –interrogó Aldebarán

-En un mes exacto se llevará a cabo la ceremonia –respondió Saga

-¿Es en serio Kanon? ¿Realmente te vas a casar? –interrogó Milo incrédulo

-Estamos hablando de un compromiso de por vida, lo que significa que ya no podrás salir a divertirte a Rodorio –Camus se cruzó de brazos

Kanon guardó silencio, honestamente no había pensado en esa parte, pero lo que él sentía era que de verdad deseaba aventurarse a pasar el resto de sus días con Thetis, era un sentimiento tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes, solo podía compararse con el anhelo que tenía de niño deseando conocer a su madre y quedarse por siempre con ella.

-Sí –sonrió –no me importa lo demás –

-Ya lo oyeron, mi hermanito será el primero de nuestra generación en desposarse –sonrió Saga

-Una semana –acotó Máscara de Muerte

-¿Qué? –interrogó el menor de los gemelos

-Apuesto a que tu juramento solo dura una semana –alzó la mano el cangrejo

Milo, Camus y Mu alzaron su mano derecha apoyándolo

-Tres semanas –afirmó Shura secundado de Afrodita y Aldebarán

-El mes completo –aseguró Aioros y Aiora

-¡Vaya! -negó con la cabeza -¿Y tú por qué no has alzado la mano Saga? –le preguntó a su hermano

-Prefiero darte el beneficio de la duda hermanito –sonrió el mayor palmeando su espalda

-Hasta tu hermano duda de ti –sonrió Máscara cruzándose de brazos

-Ya estuvo bueno cangrejito, creo que ahora te toca a ti -los ojos verdes de Kanon brillaron peligrosamente -y tu repentina dedicación para ayudar a Afrodita en sus deberes -contraatacó

De repente el santo perdió el color del rostro

-No sé de qué hablas –respondió con voz temblorosa

-¿Ah sí? Oye Afrodita, ¿cómo se llama la asgardiana? -dijo mirando al peliceleste -la castaña de ojos verdes ¿Elizabeth? ¿Elisa? ¿Herminia? ¿He…? –

-¡Helena! –gritó sonrojado Máscara

-¡Oh! Con que así se llama esa pobre muchachita ingenua -sonrió el gemelo -dime Máscara ¿hasta cuándo vas a fingir que eres un buen muchacho? ¿Hasta que le des su bienvenida o qué? –tanteó Kanon –¿o tal vez quieres que lo haga yo y te cuento que tal? –

El peliazul apretó la mandíbula y alzó su mano señalando al gemelo

-Solo intenta clavar tus ojos en ella gemelito infernal y le voy a hacer el favor a la sirenita de mandarte directo ante los Jueces de Hades –amenazó

-¡Hey quietos! –intervino finalmente Aioros –ya fue suficiente por hoy, ya es tarde y el Patriarca debe de estarnos esperando –

Ambos muchachos alzaron las manos en señal de rendición, al tiempo que el resto meditaba todo lo sucedido.

0*0*0*0

Observó con interés el paisaje, aún si la arquitectura era similar a la del Santuario, en este lugar había más vegetación, las hiedras cubrían parte de las columnas rodeadas de árboles, incluso el sendero estaba cubierto por pasto de un hermoso color verde esmeralda.

-No te retrases -le llamó el caballero de Virgo un par de pasos delante de ella

-Lo siento maestro -se disculpó corriendo tras del mayor -es solo que nunca había visto un lugar así -agregó mirando a su alrededor

Una risilla escapó de los labios de Shaka y asintió

-¿Nunca antes habías salido del Santuario? -interrogó pues solo tenía un par de semanas de tenerla como discípula y desconocía su pasado

-Así es maestro, yo nací en Etiopia pero viví en el Templo de Horus con las sacerdotisas hasta que tuve edad suficiente para ser enviada al Santuario -respondió June tranquila

-Naciste en Etiopia, pero te criaron en Egipto y luego fuiste enviada a Grecia, interesante -inquirió el Santo sin detener su camino

-Si -afirmó la joven amazona -es por ello que encuentro fascinante Delfos, es completamente diferente del Templo de Horus que a pesar de estar rodeado por jardines a las afueras se observa el desierto y qué decir del Santuario de la Señora Atenea, entre ruinas y peñascos, son muy diferentes -

-Entiendo -comentó Shaka sin embargo se detuvo al sentir como una neblina descendía sobre ellos cerrándoles el paso

-Bienvenidos elegidos de Atenea -dijo una voz femenina entre las columnas

-Hemos venido por órdenes de… -

-Lo sé Caballero de Virgo -interrumpió la voz -antes de confiarles algo tan importante debemos de probarlos -

-¿Qué? -interrogó Shaka extrañado -somos Caballeros fieles a Atenea, no tenemos duda alguna -argumentó el rubio esperando que esa respuesta bastara

-Dime tú, Shaka de Virgo, hijo de Buda, ¿qué es lo que perturba tu corazón? -dijo aquella voz y de la nada una ráfaga de viento envolvió al Santo quien desapareció de la vista de June

-¡Maestro! -gritó la amazona -¿Dónde se lo han llevado? -

-June… -murmuró la voz y el viento comenzó a envolverla

x0x

Agudizó sus sentidos, era consciente de que aún estaba en Delfos, que ahora mismo debían de estar intentando confundir su mente, pero Shaka no era un Caballero cualquiera, él era el hombre más cercano a dios en esta era, no había forma en que cayera en la trampa de esas pitonisas. Continuó andando entre las columnas cubiertas de maleza, sin embargo sintió un cambio a su alrededor, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados pudo ver el piso de mármol y las enormes columnas del Templo de Virgo.

Una risilla dulce invadió el lugar, sintió a sus espaldas la presencia de una persona, sus pasos eran gráciles y ligeros, reconoció de inmediato esa figura femenina, la larga y oscura cabellera, sintió su corazón detenerse al ver esa sonrisa.

-¡Mamá! -llamó un infante de no más de 4 años a sus espaldas

Luego contempló al pequeño rubio lanzarse a los brazos de aquella mujer, quien le recibió con un cálido abrazo.

-Ya es hora de dormir Shaka -le susurró acariciando sus cabellos

-pero papá no ha regresado -trató de protestar

Se quedó sin aliento, recordaba a la perfección esa noche, negó tratando de salir de aquella ilusión, no debía de caer en sus juegos, pero el sentimiento de nostalgia por contemplarle nuevamente le dominaba, parecía romper con todo su entrenamiento y fuerza de voluntad.

Le contempló esperar arrodillada frente al loto dorado, alumbrada solo por aquella lámpara de aceite, cubriendo su cabello con el sari, sus manos en forma de plegaria, su respiración lenta y pausada. El eco de unos pasos metálicos le hizo ponerse en alerta.

-¿Qué haces despierta? -anunció una voz masculina

-Sea bienvenido mi señor -agachó su cabeza

Lentamente la figura de su antecesor se dibujó, ahí estaba él, Asmita de Virgo.

-¿Qué haces despierta? -interrogó nuevamente sentándose frente a ella en posición de loto para volver a meditar

-Mi señor me quedé muy preocupada cuando el Patriarca le mandó llamar, no podía dormir, no hasta poder contemplarle una vez más -sonrió dedicándole una sonrisa dulce

Sin embargo Asmita ni siquiera se inmutó

-Ya estoy aquí, ve a descansar -le ordenó indiferente

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿por qué está herido? -dijo ella acercándose al notar aquel rasguño en su mano derecha

-No ha sucedido nada -hizo un ademán para pedirle que se retirara pero la mujer le tomó y usando su propio sari limpió la sangre

-Pude sentirlo, un estallido de cosmos en la cámara de Patriarca -murmuró con un par de lágrimas amenazando de salir de sus orbes avellana

-Solo ha sido un traidor -respondió sin darle importancia el rubio

-¡¿Un traidor?! ¿Quién? -

-Aspros de Géminis, manipuló su hermano y trató de asesinar a su Santidad, pero ya ha sido castigado, su alma se encuentra de camino al infierno -anunció con frialdad Asmita de Virgo

-¿El padre de Saga y Kanon? No puede ser, mi señor debe de haberse equivocado, yo le he visto con mis propios ojos la forma en que trata a sus hijos, en que los cuida y los ama, el señor Aspros jamás… -trató de protestar la fémina

-Devika, tu vista nubla tu percepción -dictaminó Asmita -Aspros es un traidor, su nombre ha quedado manchado y no volverá a ser mencionado en el Santuario -anunció impasible

-Mi señor debe de haberse equivocado, él no… -

-¡Silencio mujer! -ordenó el hindú

Asustada bajó su mirada y se mordió los labios

-Pero ¿qué sucederá con Saga y Kanon?, ellos son demasiado pequeños para portar la armadura y sobre todo para pelear la Guerra Santa -murmuró preocupada

-La edad no importa, hemos jurado proteger el Santuario y a la diosa Atenea, ellos han nacido bajo la estrella de géminis y será su deber portar la armadura sea la edad que tengan -

-No debería de ser así, ellos son unos niños… -lloró la mujer

- _Devika_ ¿acaso has olvidado lo que eres? ¿cuál es tu deber? Y ¿por qué estás aquí? -dijo el santo de Virgo

Una expresión de angustia se formó en el rostro de la mujer antes de responder

-Soy una _devadasi_ -hizo una pausa -mi deber es servir y venerar a las deidades -inclinó su cabeza frente al Caballero dorado -soy la mujer de _Buda_ en la tierra, mi deber era procrearle un sucesor de sangre -anunció con voz temblorosa

El Caballero de Virgo asintió por las respuestas

-Shaka está sano y pronto podrá entrenar por completo para sucederme -dijo Asmita -por ello es momento que regreses al templo en el Bosque de la Austeridad -ordenó el representante de Buda

-Escucho y obedezco mi señor -se puso de pie para colocarse frente al dorado -partiré… -se arrodilló en señal de sumisión al tiempo que unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Esta misma noche -agregó el rubio

-Entendido mi señor, permítame despedirme de usted ofreciéndole un baile -Devika se puso de pie y se quitó el sari

Shaka sintió su corazón detenerse ante la voluntad de su padre, pero más le sorprendió la actitud dócil de su madre

A pesar de la expresión de tristeza y las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas la mujer le sonrió al Santo de Atenea, sus ojos avellana le contemplaron con dulzura, juntó sus pies y lentamente movió sus caderas, luego su tórax, haciendo una reverencia, sus pasos eran precisos y marcaban un ritmo peculiar, su cabellera danzaba cubriendo su espalda desnuda, sus hombros se balanceaban coquetos pero al mismo tiempo puros.

-Ve a casa _Neha_ -murmuró Asmita sin inmutarse

-¡No! ¡Alto, espera! -gritó Shaka tratando de tocar la figura de su progenitora sin embargo todo a su alrededor se disipó como la niebla

0*0*0*0

-Buenos días -saludó Agasha a las niñas que estaban almorzando

Detrás de ella entró cierta rubia ojiturquesa portando un vestido de color anaranjado

-¡Doña Agasha! ¡Thetis! -saludaron las féminas

-¿Cómo va todo por allá Agasha? -interrogó Serinsa

La castaña suspiró antes de responder

-Creo que Mayura querrá hablar contigo -

-Entiendo -asintió la peliazul luego tomó del hombro a la marina -por cierto felicidades, he escuchado que pronto se hará oficial tu compromiso y que en menos de un mes se llevará acabo tu ceremonia -le abrazó la amazona

-Gracias -susurró Thetis con un sonrojo

El resto de las jóvenes dieron grititos de emoción y rodearon a la mayor, llevándola hasta su habitación pues era evidente que deseaban conocer todos los detalles de lo sucedido el día anterior.

-¿Qué pasó? -

-¿Cómo? -

-¿Con quién te vas a comprometer? -

-¿por qué te quedaste a dormir en el Santuario? -

Thetis rió ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras, se sentó en medio de la cama y de inmediato el resto se sentó a su alrededor esperando la respuesta.

-Les voy a contar lo que sucedió, pero es un secreto ¿de acuerdo? -

La muchacha narró el día anterior lo que había pasado en cada una de sus citas con los dorados, omitiendo el incidente de aquellos caballeros de Capricornio y Aries, sospechaba que Saga no deseaba que alguien más supiera de ello, sin embargo no pudo hacer lo mismo con la batalla con las Doncellas Guerreras de Atenea, era consciente de que solo ellas podrían entender sus sentimientos. Todas las chicas hicieron una mueca de disgusto, coincidieron en el sentir de Thetis, al parecer ninguna de las chicas comprendía el sacrificio que ellas estaban haciendo, ni el miedo de ver perecer a su familia.

-Que malvadas, no deberían de llamarse Doncellas Guerreras, deberían de llamarles Arpías -comentó Sigrid cruzándose de brazos

De inmediato las demás rieron

-Eres la más pequeña pero tienes unas ocurrencias -murmuró Shunrei

-Continúa -pidió Esmeralda

-Anda, ¿Qué más pasó? -inquirió Natassia

La marina prosiguió narrando la parte en la que Kanon le había confesado sus sentimientos, sin darse cuenta empezó a suspirar y un dulce sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. El resto de las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas y tragaron sonoramente cuando la rubia les describió cuando Kanon le había besado por primera vez.

-¡Ah! -suspiraron Esmeralda y Shunrei

-¡Demasiado hermoso! -exclamó Natassia

Sigrid ocultó su rostro abrazando a Helena, mientras que la castaña se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

-Fue lo más hermoso que haya experimentado en mi vida -afirmó Thetis acariciando sus labios al recordar al geminiano

-Oye Thetis, cuando nosotras tengamos nuestra cita, ¿ocurrirá igual? -interrogó Sigrid

-Mm, no lo sé, en todo caso, creo que la siguiente serías tu Helena -respondió la rubia -acabas de cumplir 14 ¿no es cierto? -

La castaña asintió algo apenada

-Entonces falta menos de un año para que te comprometas -contó Esmeralda

-Sí, oye Helena, ¿no tienes a alguien en mente? -tanteó Natassia con una sonrisita

-¿Qué? Yo… no -negó la ojiverde sonrojándose

-Vamos Helena, como si no hubiéramos notado que te la pasas suspirando por el cangrejo -negó su hermana menor

-¡Sigrid! -

-Coincido con Sigrid, aunque debo de admitir que no es tan atractivo como tus hermanos -rió cómplice Natassia

-¿Hermanos? -interrogó Shunrei

-Helena ¿tienes hermanos mayores? -inquirió

-Sí, uno es el futuro gobernante de Asgard y el otro es un Dios Guerrero -respondió Sigrid orgullosa

Thetis rió

-Bueno, pues aquel que te pretenda amiga mía deberá de ser muy valiente y prudente, porque si te lastima dudo que tus hermanos se queden de brazos cruzados -

-¡Ya basta! -exclamó la muchacha apenada

El grupo de féminas rió y luego continuó con su plática.

0*0*0*0

La oscuridad le rodeaba, concentró sus cosmos tratando de buscar a su maestro, sin embargo un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, pronto la imagen de una armadura dorada se dibujó frente a ella.

-¡Maestro! -le reconoció de inmediato

-No te muevas -advirtió una voz femenina

Se detuvo en seco y observó lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, pronto la figura de otro caballero apareció, su armadura era de color rosa y portaba un par de cadenas plateadas, debajo de ese casco sobresalían unos mechones rebeldes de color verde, reconoció de inmediato ese rostro inocente y blanquecino.

-¡Shun! -exclamó tratando de entender lo que estaba viendo

-¡Déjela ir! -pidió el chico adoptando una posición de ataque

-No -respondió secamente Shaka

-Sabe que no podrá ser feliz de esa forma -trató de razonar el discípulo

-¿Ah no? -una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del Santo de Virgo -dime niño ¿qué es lo que puedes tu ofrecerle a ella? -

-Soy consciente de que si ella aceptara estar a mi lado su rango sería el mismo que el mío, sin embargo mis sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros -respondió Shun

-En cambio si June se queda a mi lado adquirirá el rango con el que las amazonas ni siquiera pueden soñar -Shaka sonrió mordaz

-June no es así, ella no está interesada en ese tipo de cosas -argumentó el peliverde

-¿No te lo dijo la última vez? Lo que ella necesita es un verdadero hombre, uno que le ame apasionadamente cada noche, no un niño cursi y estúpido como tú -arremetió el rubio

-¡Eso es mentira! June no… -

-¿No qué…? June como las demás mujeres desea la pasión desenfrenada de un hombre, los lujos de una buena vida, todo lo que tú, niño estúpido no puedes ofrecerle -respondió el dorado fríamente

-¡Silencio! -exclamó Shun -estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a quien sea, eso lo incluye a usted maestro -

El peliverde lanzó su cadena contra el Caballero de Virgo, pero ésta se detuvo cuando Shaka alzó su mano.

-Ohm -susurró y el objeto regresó hacia su dueño enredándose en su cuerpo

-Moriras por tu propio ataque Shun de Andrómeda -sentenció Shaka

-¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Shun! -gritó la amazona desesperada

0*0*0*0

Buscó atento entre la maleza, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que visitara ese lugar, sonrió sosteniendo aquella medalla…

 _Flash Back_

Bostezó con pereza, sus ojos verdes escudriñaron el lugar, se sorprendió al encontrarse rodeado de hojas y árboles, se removió un poco y descubrió que iba en brazos de su padre.

-¿Ya despertaste Aioria? -interrogó con esa voz alegre

-¿A dónde vamos? -balbuceó somnoliento

-A un lugar especial -respondió una voz femenina y dulce acariciando su cabellera

-mami -sonrió el pequeño estirando sus brazos en dirección de la joven rubia -¡cárgame! -pidió

-Aioria -le llamó su padre -eres un aprendiz de caballero, no puedes pedirle a Connor que te cargue -le sermoneó el dorado de Leo

-pero… -el niño de no más de 4 años hizo un puchero sin dejar de estirar sus brazos en dirección de su progenitora

-No seas estricto Regulus, claro que puedo cargar a mi bebé -le rebatió la rubia haciendo un puchero muy similar al de su hijo

El león se detuvo momentáneamente, contempló a ese par, dio un suspiro y asintió.

-De acuerdo, ustedes ganan -dijo entregándole el infante a Connor

De inmediato el leoncito se aferró al cuello de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Mami -sonrió Aioria

-Mi bebé -celebró la rubia acariciando el cabello del infante

-Vamos apresúrense -dijo el Caballero tomando de la cintura a Connor para continuar con su recorrido

Al poco tiempo llegaron hasta un enorme árbol de blancas florecillas y verduscas hojas, Aioria miró con curiosidad a sus padres quienes sonrieron al colocarse debajo de sus ramas. Connor le dejó en el suelo y pronto Aioria se acercó al tronco.

-Es muy grande -afirmó Aioria

-Sí -sonrió Connor abrazándose a Regulus

-Nunca pensé que también habría uno de estos cerca del Santuario -admitió el caballero dorado correspondiendo a la caricia de su compañera

-¿Qué tiene de importante este árbol? -interrogó curioso a su padres Aioria

-¡Ah! Pues es un sauco -respondió Connor

-¿Sauco? -

-Un árbol sagrado -explicó Regulus

-¡Ah! -exclamó Aioria acariciando la corteza del tronco -¿Y para qué sirven los árboles sagrados? -

-Pues… -Regulus se rascó la mejilla

Connor se agachó a la altura de su hijo y le quitó un par de hojas del cabello

-Las parejas que se casan bajo el abrigo de un Sauco son bendecidas por los dioses para ser largas y duraderas -

-¿Las parejas se casan? ¿Para qué se casan? -interrogó el pequeño caminando alrededor del tronco

-Las parejas se casan porque se aman y quiere formar una familia, tener hijos -respondió la rubia

-¿Se aman? ¿tienen hijos? Pero el tío Sísifo no tiene una esposa y tiene a Aioros, Saga y Kanon dicen que no tienen una mamá, pero sí tienen un papá, ¿cómo pueden tener hijos si no se casan? -reflexionó Aioria

Regulus soltó una carcajada, mientras un sonrojo se dibujaba en el rostro de Connor.

-Bueno eso es algo que te explicaré cuando tengas edad suficiente -respondió divertido el mayor

Aioria enarcó una ceja sin comprender lo que su padre estaba tratando de decir

-Lo que debes de saber es que tus padres, se casaron bajo un árbol de Sauco, antes de que tú nacieras -respondió Regulus acuclillándose a la altura del infante

-Entonces mamá y papá se aman y ¿por eso se casaron? -

-Si -sonrió Connor acariciando el cabello de Aioria -y de ese amor que nos tenemos naciste tú, Aioria eres nuestra más hermosa bendición -murmuró besando la frente del niño

El cachorro de león se sonrojó y abrazó a su madre, Regulus suspiró antes de atrapar a ambos entre sus brazos.

-Realmente soy afortunado de tener una familia tan hermosa -celebró el mayor de los leones

-Así que Aioria, hoy nos ayudarás a jurar nuevamente ante el árbol sagrado que nos amamos y que a pesar de la distancia nunca dejaremos de hacerlo -

El infante contempló a sus progenitores, quienes se pusieron de pie para luego tomarse de las manos.

-Connor juro ante este árbol sagrado que para mí tú serás la única mujer que ame hasta el final de los tiempos -prometió Regulus

-Regulus juro ante este árbol sagrado que tú serás para mí el único hombre al que ame hasta el final de los tiempos -juró Connor

Se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de darse un beso, sin pensarlo demasiado Regulus atrajo a Connor a su cuerpo y profundizó la caricia olvidando por un momento que Aioria se encontraba ahí.

-¡Papá! -exclamó preocupado el niño al escuchar los suspiros de su madre

Pronto la pareja se separó y contempló a su hijo, Regulus lo cargó en su brazos

-Árbol sagrado, como prueba de nuestro juramento te encomendamos a nuestro hijo -pidió Connor quitándose aquella medalla y colocándola en el cuello del leoncito

-Es tu amuleto -murmuró Aioria al ver la joya

-A partir de este momento te pertenece, por ello deberás cargarla siempre -sonrió Connor besando su frente -debes de cuidarte mucho, dormir bien, comer bien, obedecer a Regulus -pronto un par de lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la rubia

-¿por qué lloras? -inquirió Aioria

-Mamá tiene que regresar a su clan, por eso tienes que prometerle que serás un buen niño -respondió Regulus

-pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te vas a ir mami? -murmuró Aioria haciendo puchero -Yo siempre he sido buen niño -agregó

-Lo sé mi bebé, pero mami tiene que regresar a cuidar de su clan, por eso cuidate mi leoncito -sollozó la rubia besando la frente del niño -cuida de papá y recuerda que te amo -sonrió

Aioria asintió tratando de no llorar

-Ahora dejaremos una marca como testimonio de nuestro juramento -anunció Regulus encendiendo su cosmos

Con su dedo indice talló el nombre de cada uno de ellos en la corteza del árbol…

-Te amo Regulus y a ti también Aioria -se despidió Connor

-Connor, siempre te amaré -le besó el mayor

-Te amo mami -suspiró Aioria abrazándola

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Acarició aquella marca y sonrió antes de sentarse debajo de aquel místico árbol, para observar el atardecer caer, sostuvo la medalla en sus manos. Ya habían pasado tantos años desde aquel día, aún los extrañaba a ambos, sin embargo él tenía que ser fuerte y enorgullecer a sus progenitores.

-Tal vez este sería el lugar ideal para… -negó con la cabeza suspirando -aún es pronto para ello -

Debía de pedirle permiso al Patriarca y a la señora Atenea para enviarle una carta a su madre y contarle lo que le sucedía, era seguro que ella podría aconsejarle.

0*0*0*0

Oráculo de Delfos…

-¡No! -gritó June desesperada al sentir como alguien le tomaba por los hombros

-¡June despierta! -exclamó Shaka disipando por fin aquella densa niebla que les había atrapado en un mundo de ilusiones

-¿Tuvieron un buen sueño Caballeros de Atenea? -interrogó aquella voz femenina

El par de Santos miró al frente, descubriendo a una hermosa mujer de vestido blanco de lino y larga cabellera castaña, portando una diadema dorada y un brazalete en forma de serpiente en su brazo derecho, sentada en un diván de madera.

-¿Quién eres? ¿cuál es tu propósito al mostrarnos esas ilusiones? -interrogó Shaka

-Se me asignó la misión de custodiar este templo, mi deber consiste en probar la lealtad de los elegidos para recibir las profecías sagradas del oráculo -respondió con solemnidad poniéndose de pie -veo que han sobrevivido a mis ilusiones y por ello les entregaré la profecía para su señora Atenea -tronó los dedos y de detrás de una de las columnas salió una joven portando un peplo con una corona de flores en sus sienes

-Aquí tiene -murmuró la doncella entregándole un pergamino enrollado

La guardiana desenrolló el papel y miró a los Santos

-Escuchad bien todos y cada uno de ustedes -anunció con voz misteriosa - _La paz efímera terminará…_ -auguró encendiendo su cosmos alzándose sobre el suelo _-El infierno y el mar se unen al canto de la pequeña lechuza que galopa con blancas alas las nubes_ -el viento comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la fémina - _y el cielo sucumbirá a manos de su propia sangre, como lo hizo el hijo con su padre y el padre con el abuelo_ -cierta figura misteriosa contemplaba oculta desde una de las columnas - _Se reunirán con sed de venganza alrededor de la sangre del consejo y sobrepasarán el poder del rayo_ -movió sus manos hacia arriba - _borrándole del firmamento, dando paso al nuevo cielo_ -vaticinó

El par de Caballeros sintió un escalofrío recorrerles de pies a cabeza, repentinamente el clima había cambiado, las nubes recorrían el cielo veloces, así mismo lo hacía el astro rey, dando paso a la noche y a las estrellas que brillaban peligrosamente sobre las cabezas de ambos Santos.

-Entreguen esto a su Señora, díganle que el tiempo ha empezado a correr y que el destino es ineludible -sentenció

Shaka se arrodilló antes de tomar aquel pergamino en sus manos y guardarlo.

-Vamos June, tenemos que entregarle esto a la señora Atenea -ordenó el dorado

-Sean cuidadosos hijo de _Buda_ e hija de _Horus_ , su destino así como el de todos están en esa pergamino -murmuró la guardiana al verlos partir acompañados de aquella brisa

Una risa masculina resonó en el recinto

-Vaya, vaya, ¿cómo puede seguir funcionando el Oráculo de Delfos, si 2 años antes de la Guerra Santa todas las pitonisas perecieron a manos del Santo de Géminis al poco tiempo de que Apolo las abandonó? -interrogó

-Sal de tu escondite -murmuró la mujer al tiempo que una luz rojiza rodeó su cuerpo aquella diadema dorada se convirtió en una corona con cuernos y en el centro llevaba un enorme círculo de color rojo, aquel brazalete de serpientes se convirtió en uno de diamantes, con 42 piedras incrustadas.

-¡Oh! Quien lo diría, una belleza como tú actuando como oráculo… -

-Pretensiosos griegos, Apolo no era el único que poseía el don de la profecía -respondió enfrentándose a aquella mirada venenosa

-Amón, lo sé querida, yo aún lo recuerdo… -murmuró acercándose peligrosamente -ahora ¿por qué no me entregas aquel tesoro y te dejo ir?

-Has llegado tarde remedo de espectro -sonrió despojándose de aquel brazalete -ninguno se encuentra aquí y la rueda del destino ha comenzado a girar -

-¿Crees que no puedo detenerla? -

-Ni tú ni yo podremos pararla, lo sabes mejor que nadie, el tiempo pasa implacable para todos, incluyendo a los dioses -murmuró al hacer desaparecer la alhaja

-¡No! ¡Argh! Mujeres ¿por qué son tan necias? -apretó la mandíbula estiró su mano

-¡Ah! -exclamó la castaña al sentir que todos sus movimientos se veían restringidos

-El tiempo no solo se acumula en los lugares, sino también en nuestros cuerpos y almas, esto les sucede tanto a los humanos como a los dioses, ahora ¿qué pasará si ese cuerpo humano que posees pierde toda la acumulación de su tiempo? -

Un reloj salió del cuerpo de la mujer

-Eres un maldito Kyros -musitó al tiempo que poco a poco rejuvenecía, hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo

-Hasta nunca bellísima _Hathor_ -rió el semi-dios

* * *

eh... no me maten!

Pues... como primera nota, no tengo ni idea de qué comían en Grecia en el s. XVIII, una amiga me dijo q cereales, frutas, leche y jugo.

Ammm, espero q sí paresca conversacion entre hombres jajaj xD, sé q son algo tontos, pero así se llevan... Kanon, despues de ser la comidilla desvió la atención a Máscara, quien si han notado es uno de los q mejor informado está con respecto a sus compañeros...

Delfos... si leyeron el Gaiden de Sísifo sabrán q no es un lugar facil de entrar y obtener respuesta, como nota Shaka tuvo una visión del pasado de sus padres, en el caso de Asmita tuve q usar una OC, su nombre es Devika, y es una Devadasi, q como explique, era "la esposa" de un dios en la cultura hindú, segun esto se casaba con la "figura" pero tenia derecho a tener una familia terrenal para procrear una hija q siguiera sus pasos, despues en el s XIX con la llegada de los ingleses pues las convirtieron en prostitutas y los malos mitos, ya saben

Lo que June vio fue una ilusion, por completo, trataban de confundir su mente con las 2 personas más cercanas q tiene ella ahora.

Thetis y las chicas, xD ellas tbm tenian q tener su conversación de niñas! creo q somos mas cursis y romanticas, jajaja ademas de q son mas inocentes ;P!

Aioria tuvo la fortuna de vivir con ambos padres, hasta que Connor regreso a su clan, porque como recordarán ella tenía una clan que liderar, sip, está con vida y tbm Fallinis xD q es la madrina de Aioria jajaja

Esa profecía va a ser algo muy importante en la historia, no sé si logren resolverla de inmediato pero implica muchas cosas en nuestra trama, ahora nuestro primer villano... no estaba muerto solo... perdido?

Y Hathor, pues este es un guiño a una pelicula reciente, asíq si la vieron lo comprenderán ;D! además de 2 detallitos ahí ocultos

Creo q es todo

Nos leemos!


	8. 8

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

REALMENTE LO SIENTO! perdon, perdon, me enfermé la semana pasada y no pudo escribir nada de nada, yo sé que querían saber que seguía...

en fin, les recuerdo la historia se situa a mediados del S. XVIII, ocupamos personajes de LC, el clásico, y uno q otro OC, y cualquier idea loca q se le ocurra a la autora...

Este capi va para Patzylin-Donno y Marde State, que son mis lectoras constantes, no me olvido de las demás pero es q les estoy haciendo un capi con lo q me piden y por ello llevará su dedicatoria xD!

Disfruten...

* * *

-8-

Tan pronto como llegó a la Cámara del Patriarca se sorprendió al ver a la amazona del Pavo Real y a Sasha esperándole.

-Disculpe la demora señora Atenea -se presentó Serinsa haciendo una reverencia respetuosa -sin embargo me he quedado con Doña Agasha asegurándome del bienestar de las jóvenes Promesas -

-No tienes de qué preocuparte Serinsa, estoy consciente de que Shion ha estado ocupado con los dorados y por ello no te ha enviado un remplazo hasta el atardecer -le disculpó la deidad

-¡Ja! -balbuceó Mayura

-Ahora creo que debemos de tratar un asunto delicado que se suscitó el día de ayer -dijo Sasha sin prestar atención al comentario de Mayura

-Es lo que he oído mi señora -

Pronto la diosa explicó lo acontecido a 3 de las doncellas guerreras y las condiciones en las que fueron encontradas, Serinsa sonrió debajo de su máscara, había escuchado la conversación de las Promesas y por tanto la explicación al incidente.

-Tenemos que buscar al culpable -exigió Mayura pues se sentía ofendida porque 3 de sus mejores subordinadas habían sido humilladas

-Entiendo tu enojo Mayura, sin embargo en todo el Santuario no hay nadie que posea una técnica así -argumentó Serinsa

-Serinsa tiene razón, además de que las chicas se han negado a decir quién fue su agresor -recordó Atenea

Mayura calló por unos instantes, Kyoko le había explicado el incidente y quien era la culpable, sin embargo era consciente de que el castigo recaería en sus alumnas, en primera las Promesas eran intocables, cualquier Caballero, Amazona, Doncella Guerrera o Soldado que les agrediera, agredía directamente a la deidad que le había enviado. Serinsa esperó la respuesta de la amazona del Pavo Real, en los últimos años la joven se había dejado llevar por la soberbia y el orgullo contagiando a su grupo, por ello le parecía justo que Thetis les hubiera puesto en su lugar.

-Además de eso, Kyoko se encontraba portando su armadura, cuando tienen expresamente prohibido usarla en el Coliseo a menos de que sea una competencia o nos encontremos en un ataque -agregó Atenea

-De acuerdo, dejaré pasar el incidente por esta vez, pero si vuelve a repetirse mis chicas podrán atacar a muerte a su agresor -respondió Mayura

-Te lo prohíbo Mayura, tú no tienes la jerarquía para dar una orden de ese tipo -rebatió Serinsa con un tono de molestia

-Se equivoca maestra Serinsa, mis Doncellas Guerreras solo siguen órdenes directas de la señora Atenea o mías, sin la necesidad de reportarle a nadie más -respondió altanera la amazona del Pavo Real

-Mayura, te recuerdo que a pesar de ser la líder de las Doncellas Guerreras, sigues siendo una amazona y por tanto me rindes cuentas a mí -expresó Serinsa con voz severa

-Discúlpeme maestra Serinsa -respondió sarcástica -sin embargo me es difícil mantener la "jerarquía" -

-¡Mayura! Aún si tu portas una armadura de plata, Serinsa ostenta el rango dorado, además de su cargo como jefa de las amazonas -intervino Sasha

-Es injusto, yo sí entrené para obtener mi rango y armadura, así como lo hicieron todas mis Doncellas Guerreras -argumentó la amazona -no tuve que acostarme con ninguno de los aprendices de Caballero para ganar mi jerarquía -

-¡Silencio! -exclamó la deidad invocando a Nike -cuando le faltas al respeto a Serinsa, me lo faltas a mí Mayura, Serinsa combatió durante la última Guerra Santa a mi lado así como lo hicieron Shion y Dohko, así que no voy a permitir que le trates de esa manera -advirtió la pelilila -por esta ocasión lo dejaré pasar, sin embargo si vuelve a repetirse esta actitud serás encarcelada como lo dicta la ley -sentenció Atenea

-Como ordene Señora Atenea -la joven hizo una reverencia antes de partir del recinto

Serinsa dio un suspiro y pasó la mano por sus cabellos

-Mayura es buena chica, pero creo que le dimos una responsabilidad muy grande a tan corta edad -comentó

-Así parece, pero no podía obligar a Yuzuriha volver al Santuario en sus condiciones -suspiró la deidad

-Tiene razón Señora, ya hizo demasiado entregando a su primogénito, lo menos que merece es disfrutar de su familia en Jamir, después de combatir tanto en la Guerra Santa -afirmó Serinsa

0*0*0*0

Se dejó caer en la silla, trató de contener el aliento, aquel texto no era tan fácil de comprender pero presentía que se avecinaba algo muy grande, más grande incluso que la Guerra Santa.

-Señora Atenea -le llamó el Patriarca

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la figura del antiguo caballero de Aries, pudo ver en su rostro la palidez y la expresión de temor, asintió no muy convencida.

-¿Qué es lo que puedes interpretar de esto Shion? -interrogó la deidad

-Mi Señora, que en primera instancia Hades y Poseidón, tendrán una alianza -explicó el lemuriano en un tono de preocupación

-Así parece, pero no es solo eso, el símbolo del rayo y el cielo parecen hacer referencia a mi padre Zeus -murmuró alarmada la pelilila

-También habla de la caída Urano y Chronos, por lo tanto… -

-De la caída de Zeus -Atenea se mordió los labios -pero habla de uno de sus hijos, es decir de cualquiera de los demás dioses -

-Ares, Hermes, Apolo, Hefesto, Afrodita, Artemisa, Perséfone –enumeró

-Incluso yo -agregó Atenea poniéndose de pie

-Ese es mi mayor temor señora Atenea, la lechuza parece representarla a usted -comentó Shion con seriedad

-Te equivocas Shion, mi símbolo no es el de la lechuza como presumen, sino el Mochuelo, por lo tanto no es a mí a quién hace referencia la profecía -argumentó la deidad

-¿Alguna de las armaduras? ¿la armadura del búho? -inquirió el lemuriano

-Se encuentra vacía desde hace un par de siglos, sin ningún candidato o ¿sí? -respondió Sasha

Shion negó con la cabeza

-además volvemos al caso anterior, un mochuelo y un búho no son iguales -la pelilila dio un suspiro de resignación

-Tenemos que investigar más a fondo esta profecía Señora Atenea, no creo que sea algo que podamos ni divulgar o tomar a la ligera -concluyó el Patriarca cruzándose de brazos

-Tienes razón Shion, de momento necesito que Shaka y June sean discretos respecto a este tema -pidió la ojiverde

-Hablaré con ellos señora, sin embargo… -

-¿Sucedió algo más? -

-Parece que las pruebas del Oráculo les han dejado de cierta forma confundidos mi señora -

-Entiendo, yo hablaré con ellos por la mañana para despejar sus dudas y pesares -sonrió la deidad antes de retirarse a sus aposentos

Shion suspiró guardando aquel pergamino en un pequeño cofre, lo cerró para luego colocar un sello de Atenea, sin embargo se detuvo al contemplar el brazalete que June le había entregado a escondidas. Una pieza de oro puro y 42 diamantes, el objeto parecía poseer una barrera protectora que le impedía ver a quién le había pertenecido. Guardó entonces la alhaja junto a la profecía colocando un sello de su diosa.

0*0*0*0

Bostezó agotada, pero ya faltaba poco para terminar su recorrido por las 12 casas y poder regresar a los dormitorios de las amazonas.

-Serinsa -le llamó una voz familiar a su espaldas

-Teneo -le reconoció -¿me permites pasar por la Casa de Tauro? -pidió con voz lánguida

El caballero de Tauro rió ante la petición y se acercó a la mujer para cargarla entre sus brazos.

-¡Teneo! -exclamó

-Serinsa, eres la señora de esta Casa y no necesitas mi permiso para pasearte por ella a tu antojo -murmuró divertido al llevarla hasta la parte privada de Templo

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-¿A dónde crees? -respondió juguetón -te ves cansada y necesitas dormir bien -

-Eso no lo voy a negar -suspiró Serinsa

-Además de que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te quedaste conmigo Serinsa -dijo depositándola en la cama

-¿Ah? -

-Vamos querida no finjas demencia, tu también lo deseas tanto como yo -murmuró despojandose de su armadura

-Teneo -suspiró Serinsa contemplando a su atractivo compañero

-Serinsa -dijo al quitarle la máscara de amazona -quédate esta noche -la besó suavemente

-pero ¿y Aldebarán? -gimió entre besos y caricias

-Está en Aries con Mu, no sé qué asunto se traen que han estado conversando todo el día, así que no regresará hasta mañana por la mañana -rió descendiendo por su esternón hasta trazar aquella marca de Tauro en su corazón

-Teneo -gimió acariciando su larga cabellera -realmente me haces perder la cordura -

-Y tú a mí querida -susurró descendiendo aún más

0*0*0*0

Suspiró al llegar acompañada de su amiga al Coliseo, notó de inmediato la presencia del resto de los aspirantes, hoy era un día especial en el Santuario, era el Torneo Mensual para comprobar el progreso de los aprendices de amazonas y caballeros.

-Es una lástima que Shun no esté –se quejó la rubia

Geist rió discretamente, si bien al principio le preocupaba la relación que su amiga June llevara con aquel aprendiz de nombre Shun, ya que le conocía, tenía que admitir que el niño era agradable y amable, algo difícil de encontrar entre los aspirantes varones, quienes trataban siempre de molestarlas.

-Pero regresará en unos días ¿no? Y ya con su armadura –comentó la pelinegra

-Sí, me alegra mucho por él, pero ya no entrenará conmigo –suspiró June entristecida

-Entonces ¿preferirías que fracasara? –interrogó Geist cruzándose de brazos

-No, jamás podría desearle eso a él –afirmó abrazándola -o a alguno de ustedes, son mis seres más preciados -confesó

Geist negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo más una voz masculina llamó:

-¡Aprendiza! -

Apretó inconscientemente su puño al reconocerle, sin embargo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reverenciar a aquel soberbio caballero de Capricornio

-Maestro -mascó la joven dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa debajo de su máscara

-Aún si ganas un par de peleas debes de saber que no te permitiré competir por tu armadura -le dijo de una forma seca y directa

-¡Vaya! Shura, ¿tan mal maestro eres que no le vas a permitir competir? -dijo un muchacho de la edad del dorado de cabellera corta azul

-Máscara de Muerte, no deberías de poner en duda la capacidad de tu camarada -se cruzó de brazos otro peliceleste de hermosa apariencia

-No seas aguafiestas Afrodita, además creo que la pequeña vampiresa fue la que le dejó el rasguño hace unas semanas a nuestro cabrito dorado -sonrió Máscara escudriñando de pies a cabeza a la amazona

Geist no dijo nada y sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquel día, notó la mirada de Shura ensombrecerse, pero antes de que sucediese algo más llegaron varios muchachos.

-Buenos días muchachos -sonrió un castaño con una banda roja en su cabello rizado

-Buenos días chicos… -saludó otro castaño más joven -y chicas -agregó mirando a las amazonas

-Aioria, Aioros, ¿Por qué están aquí? -saludó Afrodita

-Aioros y yo elegiremos a nuestros aprendices de estos candidatos -sonrió el menor

-Cierto, el gatito y el caballito alado van a tener discípulos -se cruzó de brazos Máscara

-¿Ustedes no lo considerarán? -

-No creo poder, estoy ocupado con el tema de las Promesas -se encogió de hombros el peliceleste

-Naah, no me agradan los mocosos -suspiró el caballero de cáncer -aunque si me re-asignan a la vampiresa no me molestaría -agregó abrazando de la cintura a la joven amazona pelinegra quien se quedó helada en el acto

-¡Suéltala! -exclamó Shura apartándola de su compañero -muévete Geist -le ordenó a la chica

-¿Qué le pasa a Shura? -interrogó el sagitario

-Supongo que no confía en Máscara -negó Afrodita

-No es para menos, Máscara y los gemelos tienen una mala fama con las jóvenes inocentes -sonrió Aioria -así que June, ya sabes de quién cuidarte -le guiñó el ojo a la joven amazona

-June -llamó Shaka a la distancia a su joven aprendiz

-Con permiso -hizo una reverencia la rubia

-Mira gato, no estoy tan de buen humor como para que me estén acusando de corruptor de menores -torció la boca el caballero de cáncer

-¡Buen día muchachos! -saludó el caballero de libra acompañado de un niño de cabellera negra que le llegaba a los hombros

-Maestro Dohko -saludaron los jóvenes

-Escuché que algunos de ustedes se animarán a tener aprendices -comentó el dorado colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del pelinegro

Pero antes de que los Santos pudiera continuar con su conversación pudieron divisar al Patriarca.

-Ya es hora Shiryu, baja y demuestra cuánto has progresado -le dijo a su pequeño

El niño sonrió y corrió al encuentro de los demás aprendices

x0x

-Camus… -balbuceó Milo desganado observando el combate del discípulo de su amigo

-¿Qué? -respondió con desgano el acuariano tratando de concentrarse en la batalla de Hyoga

-¿Cuántos días van desde la apuesta? -murmuró con pesadumbre el escorpión

Por un momento la mirada fría de Camus se concentró en el rostro desanimado del octavo caballero y empezó a contar.

-Ya pasaron 2 semanas -respondió sin dar crédito a sus palabras

-Y no ha habido ni un solo rumor o detalle de que Kanon se haya echado a la sirenita al plato -se quejó Milo

-¡Estúpido bicho! -bramó una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Y a una velocidad impresionante cierta amazona peliverde sostenía de la oreja al dorado de escorpio

-¡Ah! Shaina, ¡auch!, suéltame, me duele -pidió el peliazul tratando de separarse de ella solo consiguiendo hacerse más daño

-Eres un maldito pervertido, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de una de las Promesas? Debiste ser tú el de la idea de la apuesta, aún si Kanon es un maldito perverso tú le sigues en esos pasos -mascó la amazona sacudiendo al muchacho

-¡Ah! Te equivocas, no fue mi idea, fue de Máscara Mortal y no fui el único, nuestra generación apostó por el juramento de Kanon -murmuró Milo intentando liberarse

-¿Apuesta? -llegó Marín -Ah, Aioria mencionó algo al respecto -se cruzó de brazos y fijó su rostro en Camus, quien le había dado la espalda para volver al combate de Hyoga

-¿Tú sabías de esto Marín? ¿Cómo les has permitido eso? Estamos hablando del honor de una doncella, no de una mercancía ni competencia, se merecen ser azotados en el Coliseo -mascó la peliverde zarandeando un poco más al dorado de escorpión

-Shaina por lo que más quieras, ¡suéltame! Me vas a arrancar la oreja -se quejó Milo

Una risa resonó a sus espaldas

-Vamos linda Shaina, deja a Milo ir -aconsejó el caballero de libra

-Maestro Dohko, pero… este bicho es un irrespetuoso -argumentó la peliverde -su apuesta… -

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, fue el furor del momento y parece que Máscara, Milo, Camus y Mu, ya perdieron la apuesta, porque Kanon se ha comportado en estas 2 semanas -señaló al gemininano que estaba sentado del otro lado junto a Saga

-¿Tu también Camus? -murmuró irritada la amazona de Ofiuco y sin soltar a Milo apresó la oreja de Camus

-¡Ah! Shaina por el amor de Atenea, es un asunto entre dorados, no puedes… -sin embargo el acuariano calló cuando la fémina jaló con fuerza su pobre oreja

Dohko rió un poco más

-Marín ¿por qué no castigaste a Aioros y Aioria? -

-Ellos apostaron que Kanon respetaría su juramento -afirmó -es decir confían en esa pareja -

-Mmm, por lo menos ellos son sensatos, no como otros -

-¡Shaina! -

-Por Atenea, ya suéltame que me quedaré sin oreja -se quejó Milo

-¿Y los demás? -interrogó la peliverde sin dejarlos

-Afrodita, Aldebarán y Shura dieron el plazo de 3 semanas, lo que quiere decir que si pasan estos 7 días ellos también perderán -rió Dohko

-¿Saga no apostó? -preguntó Marín

-Se lavó las manos dándole el beneficio de la duda -se quejó Milo -¡Shaina ya! -

-Bueno, me alegra que vayan perdiendo par de perversos -comentó la chica dejándolos ir

De inmediato Camus llevó su mano hasta su oreja y con un poco de su cosmos enfrió la zona

-Hielito, ayúdame -exigió

-¡No! Es tu culpa que Shaina también me reprendiera a mí -hizo una mueca

-No seas maldit… -sin embargo el dorado no pudo continuar con sus palabras cuando un estruendo los hizo mirar al Coliseo

-¡Hyoga! -exclamó Camus y se lanzó a la arena

-Eso sí me dolió -se quejó el rubio chico levantándose entre los escombros de la pared

-Eres muy buen oponente Hyoga -sonrió un chico peliblanco extendiéndole la mano al niño

-Tú también Crystal -admitió el discípulo de Camus aceptando el gesto

-Aún te falta más entrenamiento Hyoga -dijo el dorado detrás de ellos

-Lo siento maestro -se disculpó el menor agachando su rostro

-No seas duro con él, que si no se hubiera distraído el que terminaba entre los escombros era yo -confesó Crystal

-No importa, ahora has comprobado que siempre debes concentrarte en tu oponente -le aconsejó Camus revolviéndole el cabello

Crystal observó curioso al par y se llevó la mano a la barbilla

-Oye Camus, en serio ¿Hyoga no es tu hermano menor? -

Camus negó, rió levemente, un sonrojo cruzó las mejillas de Hyoga y sonrió avergonzado

-No, solo discípulo y maestro -contestó el acuariano

-Bueno, es solo que realmente se parecen, creo que deberías de averiguar si tu padre no tuvo alguna aventura por ahí -bromeó Crystal

Milo se adelantó y sostuvo el brazo de su amigo, mientras los fríos orbes de Camus le lanzaban dagas al peliblanco, sin embargo una brisa helada se hizo presente

-Camus, es una broma -repuso el escorpión

El acuariano respiró profundo y negó

Desde las gradas Marín y Shaina habían observado la pequeña conversación

-¿Qué fue eso maestro Dohko? -interrogó curiosa la pelirroja

-No están ustedes para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero… -el chino se llevó la mano a la barbilla -digamos que Camus nunca estuvo en los mejores términos con su padre Degel y con la Guerra Santa no tuvieron tiempo de limar ciertas asperezas -

-Entiendo -asintió Marín

-La Guerra Santa… -murmuró Shaina recordando que a ella la habían encontrado entre los escombros de la villa de Rodorio durante uno de los primeros ataques

x0x

Del otro lado del Coliseo…

-¡Vamos Docrates! -gritó uno de los aprendices

-Demuéstrale a la niña que esto no es un juego -agregó uno más

Geist había esquivado con tremenda gracia los golpes que el chico de nombre Doctrates, aún si él le superaba en fuerza y estatura.

-Comparado con mi maestro Shura, este idiota es solo fuerza bruta -sonrió debajo de su máscara y miró de reojo al cabrito dorado

-Deja de jugar niña y dame tu mejor golpe, ¿o tienes miedo? -

-¿Miedo? ¿De ti gigantón? ¡Por favor! -murmuró Geist apresurando su velocidad y lanzándose en ataque directo contra él

-Te tengo -gritó el muchacho apresando el brazo de la amazona

Sin embargo la figura de la pelinegra se desvaneció en el aire y luego a sus espaldas apareció la joven propinándole una patada en la nuca que le dejó inconsciente al instante.

-Parece que tu discípula ha aprendido bien Shura -dijo una voz femenina a espaldas del cabrito dorado

-Mayura -reconoció a la amazona líder de las Doncellas Guerreras

-Aunque no recuerdo que tu especialidad fueran las ilusiones, tenía entendido que eso lo sabían hacer Kanon y Saga -murmuró colocándose a un lado del caballero

Shura apretó la mandíbula y de inmediato llamó a Geist

-Aprendiza tu tiempo se acabó, regresa aquí -le gritó

La pelinegra amazona volteó en dirección a su maestro y dio un pisotón en el suelo en señal de protesta

-¡He dicho que regreses! -ordenó inamovible

Geist apretó los puños antes de ir a las gradas, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por otra amazona, una rubia

-Disculpe maestro Shura, pero la maestra Serinsa me pidió que fuéramos a verla -gritó la joven

A lo lejos observó a aquella mujer y como alzaba su brazo apresurando a las féminas, el cabrito dorado solo asintió, seguramente Serinsa le haría un par de observaciones con respecto a su combate, pero él seguía teniendo la última palabra.

-Tan buena maestra es que tiene que pedirle a los demás que entrenen a las amazonas -se quejó con desdén Mayura

-¿Qué? -inquirió Shura ante el comentario

-Hablo de Serinsa, la única amazona sin armadura que ostenta un rango dorado -rió debajo de su máscara

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? -se cruzó de brazos

-Vamos Shura, no me vas a decir que estás de acuerdo con esas estúpidas reglas que se impusieron acerca de que una cualquiera que se revolcara con un Caballero Dorado obtuviera su rango, sin siquiera ostentar una armadura o un entrenamiento -escupió la amazona del Pavo Real

-¿Te refieres al derecho que nos concedió la señora Atenea a los Caballeros de poder casarnos con una amazona o una mujer común y procrear? -inquirió el décimo Caballero

-Lo considero una ridiculez, las mujeres no nacimos para engendrar solamente, podemos luchar, tampoco necesitamos la estúpida ley de la máscara -argumentó Mayura

-Tal vez, pero pareces desconocer la soledad que implica ser parte de la orden dorada -los ojos de Shura se fijaron en el resto de sus compañeros

Recordó como era que su madre lo llevaba a los entrenamientos, donde se encontraban no solo sus compañeros, sino también algunas de sus madres, la maestra Serinsa, Doña Agasha, la señora Gioca, Lady Connor, algunas veces estaba Yilin- _Niang-Niang_ o la dama Devika. Todas ellas se encargaban de cuidarlos a ellos entre los entrenamientos, cuando sus padres estaban preparándose para la Guerra Santa. Tal vez solo la maestra Serinsa poseía un adiestramiento de Caballero pero todas ellas se habían encargado de procurarles alguna lección.

-Shura hablas como si desearas casarte -murmuró divertida la amazona

El muchacho sonrió por lo bajo

-Piensa lo que quieras -respondió

-¡Maestra! -gritaron a la distancia un grupo de jovencitas sin máscara

-Parece que todas han ganado -se cruzó de brazos -nosotras sí somos dignas de ser la élite de Atenea -

-Hablas como si realmente fueras una Doncella Guerrera -

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy? -se quejó

-Mayura podrás ser su líder, pero tú y yo sabemos que hace tiempo que no eres más una doncella -respondió divertido Shura -es tu ventaja, al ser amazona no te puedan despojar del rango por eso -

-Solo debo de amar o matar al primer hombre que vea mi rostro sin máscara -sonrió por lo bajo

-Aún si dices que no crees en esa ley, nunca me has dejado ver tu rostro -se encogió de hombros y fijó su mirada en su aprendiza quien acompañada de June iba de camino a las fuentes

Seguidas a la distancia de Docrates y su grupo

-¿Quieres que te mate Shura? -preguntó juguetonamente la fémina

-Haz lo que quieras, ahora tengo asuntos que resolver -se despidió

-Nos vemos donde siempre al anochecer -le dijo a modo de despedida Mayura

Shura sonrió ladino al desaparecer del lugar.

0*0*0*0

-No cabe duda que Shiryu heredó la naturaleza impulsiva de Yilin -comentó Dohko acariciando el cabello de su hijo después de aquel incidente que hubiera protagonizado con el futuro discípulo de Aioria

-¿Mamá es impulsiva? -preguntó el pelinegro quitándose el flequillo de los ojos

-No mientas Dohko, que Yilin es una de las mujeres más nobles y prudentes que existan en este mundo -le llamó la atención el Patriarca -lo impulsivo lo sacó de ti -repuso el lemuriano cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ja! Eso es lo que tú crees Shion, cuando Yilin y yo nos conocimos, a ella se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enfrentarse con los rebeldes de los Taonia -afirmó el maestro de libra

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Shion

-Oh, sí amigo, mi mujer es toda una guerrera -rió el chino

-¿Cuándo va a volver mamá? -interrumpió Shiryu

-En un par de semanas, se ha quedado con Yuzuriha y Yato, ayudándoles a cuidar de Tokusa -rió Dohko y le guiñó un ojo a Shion -así Kiki ya no se sentirá solo, y hablando de eso Shion, ¿no sería buena idea que tu también le dieras un hermanito a Mu? -

-¡Dohko! -exclamó el Patriarca tratando de ocultar su sonrojo debajo del casco

Cerca de ahí se encontraba el resto de los dorados con sus futuros aprendices

-Ikki, debes de disculparte con Shiryu, esa no es la forma de comportarse de un Caballero -trataba de convencerlo el Santo de Leo

-¿Por qué voy a disculparme si él fue quien inició el altercado? -argumentó el chico peliazul cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos Ikki, todo fue un accidente -dijo el ojiverde

-Lo pensaré -fue la única respuesta que el joven aprendiz pudo darle a su maestro

-Jajajaj, vaya que este chico tiene su carácter -rió Aioros revolviendo el cabello de Seiya -aunque en impulsivo creo que tu les ganas ¿no es verdad Seiya? -

-No sé por qué dice eso maestro -esbozó una sonrisa inocente en su travieso rostro el pequeño castaño

-Es solo que he escuchado algunos rumores de los soldados… -el caballero de Sagitario

-Pero no tendrá queja de mí maestro, se lo prometo -afirmó Seiya algo nervioso por la idea de perder su oportunidad de ser entrenado por un caballero dorado

-Eso espero mi pequeño aprendiz -sonrió Aioros

Sentados en una de las bardas estaban Máscara Mortal, Milo y Shaina

-Aioros tiene un aura nata para aplacar hasta a los mas rebeldes -comentó Shaina con los brazos cruzados a un lado de Milo

-Supongo -se encogió de hombros el escorpión sin darle mucha importancia

-Solo significa que ahora no solo será un caballito con alas, sino un burrito con alas -ironizó Máscara

Milo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras Shaina le propinaba un codazo

-¡Hey! -se quejó el canceriano

Sin embargo cuando la peliverde estuvo a punto de golpear en la cabeza al escorpión dorado, una figura femenina le atrapó en sus brazos

-¡Joven Milo! -suspiró una chica de cabellos naranja amarrados en una coleta y mirada castaña rojiza

El peliazul perdió el color en el rostro y miró a la amazona de Ofiuco a su lado quien a pesar de la máscara despedía un aura siniestra.

-Oye… ¿qué haces? -murmuró el bicho tratando de separarse de la fémina

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mí joven Milo? -la chica hizo un puchero -soy yo Shoko -murmuró trazando círculos en el pecho del muchacho

Una sonrisa incómoda se formó en los labios del ojiverde y empezó a recordar.

-¡Ah sí! La pequeña Shoko, la maestra Serinsa me pidió que fuera por ti y tu hermana al oriente -trató de separarse discretamente del férreo agarre de la pelinaranja

-¡Sí! Pero ya no soy pequeña, este año cumplí 14 -sonrió con cierta coquetería

-Quien diría que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido -afirmó Milo -pero aún no has recibido tu armadura para convertirte en Doncella Guerrera, por lo que puedo notar -comentó

-Pero eso pasará muy pronto… -se mordió los labios -y podrás cumplir con tu promesa -le dijo ilusionada

-¿Promesa? -Milo se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica

-¿No te acuerdas? -la pelinaranja hizo un puchero

-Pues yo… -

-Prometiste cumplirme un deseo cuando obtuviera mi armadura y ya sé lo que es lo que quiero -sonrió colgandose del cuello del peliazul

-Entiendo Shoko, pero sabes hay cosas que no puedo cumplir porque yo… -

-La palabra de un Caballero es su honor, y si no puede cumplir cabalmente Santo de Escorpio no tiene ningun valor -murmuró Shaina de forma hostil

Mientras Máscara Mortal observaba entretenido la reacción del bicho, Milo apretó la mandíbula y esbozó una sonrisa al colocar las manos sobre los hombros de la fémina.

-Entonces cuando la obtengas hablaremos de esto -

-¿Eso quiere decir…? -

-¡Que sueltes a mi maestro! -interrumpió un niño de no más de 11 años con cabellera miel

El cual sin previo aviso aventó un par de pasos a la chica y luego abrazó a Milo

-¿Jabu? -interrogó el peliazul confundido

-Ya es oficial, mi maestro es Milo y no voy a dejar que ninguna niña loca lo esté abrazando -exclamó el niño sacándole la lengua a Shoko

-¡Mocoso maleducado! -se quejó -Alguien debería de enseñarte modales, no puedes interrumpir a tus mayores -

-Y alguien debería enseñarte a no abrazar a los maestros ajenos -repuso el

La chica iba a responder pero se vio interrumpida por el llamado de una pelivioleta en la distancia

-¡Shoko ya es hora! -

-Me tengo que ir, pero joven Milo no te olvides de tu promesa -se despidió la pelinaranja

-Quien lo diría bichito… -murmuró Máscara

-¡Cállate! -replicó el escorpión -Shaina yo… -

-Ni intentes darme explicaciones, que no las necesito -dijo antes de marcharse

-¡Maldita sea! -se quejó Milo pasando la mano por su cabello -Jabu, hubieras llegado 5 minutos antes -

-Lo siento maestro, pero Erda no me dejó -señaló a la pelinegra que acompañaba a Shoko -por cierto que me estuvo preguntando por Máscara Mortal, que si Shaina estaba interesada en él -

El canceriano que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua escupió el líquido al escuchar el interés de aquella Doncella Guerrera.

-¡Oh! Con que una joven de la élite de Atenea tiene la mira en ti Máscara, deberías de acicalarte y presentarte con ella -

-¿Qué? Si el viejo me dejó algún consejo fue que no me involucrara con las Doncellas Guerreras, porque aún si conservan su femineidad, su belleza es engañosa, traen más problemas que beneficios -negó con la cabeza -si llegara a involucrarme con alguna de ellas, primero me azotarían en el Coliseo, segundo me encarcelarían en el Calabozo, privado de mi cosmos y por último me obligarían a casarme con ella para "reparar su honor", así que yo paso -alzó sus manos en señal de rendición

Tanto Milo como Jabu asintieron

0*0*0*0

Se escabulló entre las paredes y llegó hasta aquel balcón, le observó recargarse sobre el barandal, esperó unos segundos y luego susurró

-¡psst Saori! -

La pequeña alzó su mirada y buscó en todas direcciones, se encontraba sola, el día de hoy la maestra Serinsa no vendría a visitarla y la cena aún no iba a ser servida. Así que enarcó una ceja al escuchar nuevamente su nombre.

-Saori -murmuró antes de salir de su escondite

-¿Seiya? -le reconoció y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa -¿Por qué has venido a visitarme hasta ahora? -interrogó la niña haciendo un leve puchero

-Disculpa, pero he tenido que entrenar más arduo que nunca -respondió el castaño rascándose la punta de la nariz

-Se nota, hoy tienes más rasguños y raspones que las veces anteriores -acotó Saori señalando algunas marcas -pero creo que no es eso lo que te tiene así de contento -

-Pensé que no lo notarias, generalmente las niñas son algo estúpidas para darse cuenta de lo que pensamos -

-Seiya ¿me estás diciendo estúpida? -preguntó Saori entrecerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ah! No, tal vez las demás niñas, pero tú eres la excepción… -afirmó al instante -y mis hermanas -agregó al recordarlas

-¿Hermanas? ¿Tienes hermanas? -dijo con interés la pelilila

-Sí, 2 hermanas mayores, las dos son muy fuertes y lindas -afirmó

-Me encantaría conocerlas -suspiró Saori -pero tú sabes… no puedo salir de aquí -

-Lo sé, pero tal vez podamos hacer algo para sacarte -dijo el castaño sentándose a un lado de la niña

-Supongo que sí -

-¡Ah! Cierto quería que lo supieras, hoy me asignaron a mi maestro, Aioros de Sagitario me entrenará como aprendiz -presumió el castaño

-Felicidades -sonrió la ojiverde -¿cuál será la armadura por la que compitas? -

-Me gustaría portar la armadura de Sagitario, pero la constelación que más me gusta es la de Pegaso -confesó Seiya observando el cielo

-¿Pegaso? ¿por qué la de Pegaso? -susurró Saori ilusionada

-Por lo que he escuchado, el anterior Caballero de Pegaso fue el que acompañó a la señora Atenea y le ayudó a terminar con la Guerra Santa, es el más admirado y respetado de todos los caballeros, aún si su armadura es de bronce, su valentía es lo más admirable -explicó Seiya

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la niña y en un impulso abrazó al castaño provocando que este cayera al suelo

-¿Saori? -

-Seiya, prométeme que entrenarás arduamente para convertirte en el caballero de Pegaso y que cuando vistas esa armadura me dejarás verla -rogó la ojiverde con un par de lagrimillas corriendo por su rostro

-¡Ah…! Sí, te lo prometo, pero no llores -juró el castaño nervioso y como en ocasiones anteriores empezó a hacer muecas con su rostro hasta que por fin la fémina dejó de llorar

-Gracias Seiya -suspiró Saori recargando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño

Seiya se rascó la mejilla y solo asintió

* * *

Tadá!

Otra preocupación para Sasha y Shion ufff, ah claro no sería una buena historia si no le ponemos una problema más grande q los amores y desamores de mis personajes.

Pues Mayura, no la odio, perdonenme si así parece, pero en la historia las circunstancias hacen q su personalidad sea de esa forma.

XD como dice Teneo, Serinsa es su esposa y a ella tbm le pertenece la casa de Tauro por decirlo de algún modo, pero casi siempre duerme con las amazonas, porque ella es su tutora

Del torneo mensual, fue una idea amm random como para q todos midieran su progreso y así se fueran conociendo poco a poco, sip xD ya hay algunos q van perdiendo la apuesta, nop Marín no es tan regañona, Shaina sí...

Sip Dohko es papá de Shiryu y su mami es Yilin la chiquilla q sale en su Gaiden jajaj xD, pero obvio tiene más años, tbm los dorados empezaron a elegir a sus aprendices.

Me tomé la libertad de poner a Jabu como aprendiz de Milo, eso lo leí en un par de fics, no recuerdo a la autora, pero me pareció adecuado, él como Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun, tienen como 11 años mas o menos.

Saori y Seiya tuvieron su momento, ah nop, Saori no es la clásica, aquí es una niña educada y dulce, nada malcriada (mas al estilo de Leyenda del Santuario)

Ah los borreguitos parecen negarse a salir, desde hace un par de capis q quiero incluirlos pero no sé porque no llega la escena, pero no me olvido de ellos.

Por fa no duden en dejar su coment con sus dudas o preguntas, yo trato de incluirlas en los capis

Nos leemos!

PD. xD el siguiente tal vez no sea apto para todo publico, no lo sé...

PD2. Amm como lo dije al principio "muerto" no significa que no se mencione, un personaje verdaderamente muere cuando no se habla más de él...

PD3. xD sip, se sabrá quien es la señora madre de todos los Caballeros jóvenes, solo q cada uno será en su momento jojojo (o a menos q me lo pregunten x mp XD)


	9. 9

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

XP de nuevo perdonen la demora... esta vez fue solo 1 día... amm... ya creo q se saben los anuncios parroquiales de la historia...

pero esta vez habrá una advertencia, la vdd no me gusta censurar mis historias y considero q leer nos abre muchos mundos y nos permite conocer detalles de la vida sin ponernos en riesgo de nada, (xD como ser perseguido por un psicopata...) en fin; por desgracia son escenas necesarias ;P

Advertencia: El siguiente capi contiene escenas no aptas para todo público, se recomienda leer bajo discresión.

XD no uso amm versos en este fic, pero jajaj ahora sí lo usaré

 _"Que pasara, que misterio habrá_  
 _puede ser mi gran noche..."_

XD Disfruten...

* * *

-9-

Masajeó su cuello, definitivamente se daría un baño tan pronto como llegara a su Templo, incluso no le molestaría compartirlo con Saga. Si bien no había más que intercambiado un par de golpes con algunos caballeros plateados y uno que otro valiente soldado, lo cierto era que se había cansado, tal vez era la falta de misiones de parte del Patriarca o el hecho de que ya no entrenaba con Saga.

-Creo que estoy perdiendo mi condición -se quejó dando un bostezo

Luego suspiró recordando que a causa del torneo no había podido ver a Thetis, repentinamente sintió como en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa estúpida, pero es que era algo que no podía evitar, aquella joven le hacía quedar sin aliento y pasar noches de insomnio solo pensando en ella; ¡por todos los Santos de Atenea! desde el día de su cita no había pasado a "saludar" a sus amiguitas, en cada visita a Rodorio iba directo a la casa de Doña Agasha, todo para verla. Aunque a últimas fechas la preciosa rubia gustaba de coquetearle de una forma tan provocadora que le hacía dudar si era tan inocente como aparentaba con ese angelical rostro.

-Es pura de eso no tengo duda alguna, sin embargo creo que Afrodita o Máscara le están aconsejando -murmuró al llegar a su Templo

x0x

Respiró profundo antes de admirar la fachada de la Tercera Casa del Zodiaco, sobraba decir que era imponente, sin duda diferente de los Templos y Pilares del Santuario de Poseidón. Se escabulló como lo hiciera en el par de Casas anteriores, ocultando con precisión aquella canasta que había preparado para la cena de su "prometido", una risilla escapó de sus labios, la palabra aún se sentía ajena a ella, porque la primera imagen de Kanon que se le venía a la mente era la de "mujeriego", no la de novio abnegado, pero en esas semanas le había demostrado lo contrario, parecía un niño inocente tratándola con sumo cuidado y su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar la dulce forma en la que le besaba y acariciaba. Un sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas no sabía por qué pero deseaba quedarse por siempre en los brazos de Kanon, disfrutando de su calidez.

-Tonto -suspiró al internarse en uno de los pasillos del templo

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando al dar la vuelta por una de las columnas descubrió la presencia de aquel geminiano, pero no fue eso lo que le dejó sin habla, sintió su sangre arder al contemplar a esa rubia platinada restregando su cuerpo contra el de Kanon

-Vamos no puedes negarte por siempre -murmuró rosando sus labios con los suyos. Thetis apretó el asa de la canasta a punto de lanzarla contra ellos -Saga -susurró la Doncella Guerrera

Haciendo que la Marina se detuviera en el acto y comprendiera que aquella chica estaba confundiendo a su prometido con su hermano mayor, Kanon entre tanto mantenía sus manos alzadas evitando a toda costa tocar a Katya, sin bien le causaba gracia que la Doncella no hubiera notado la diferencia.

-Divirtámonos un rato querido -susurró Katya a punto de besar al geminiano

La ojiceleste ardió en furia y sin pensarlo más se lanzó a ellos para separarlos.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -interrogó la rubia platinada

-No, ¡¿Qué crees que haces tú zorra?! -arremetió la rubia interponiéndose entre ellos

-¿Acaso no lo ves pescadita? -respondió al reconocer a la Marina -disfruto de la compañía de Saga -se cruzó de brazos

-¿Saga? -una sonrisa irónica se formó en los labios de Thetis -Para pertenecer supuestamente a la élite de la Señora Atenea, no eres realmente brillante, porque éste de aquí no es Saga -señaló al muchacho que ahora estaba recargado en la pared observando con interés al par de féminas

-¡¿Qué?! La única idiota aquí eres tu pescadita, él es Saga, después de tantos años ¿piensas que no podría distinguirlos? -arremetió Katya

-¡Es obvio que no! ¡Fíjate bien! -argumentó Thetis tomando del brazo al geminiano -los brazos de Kanon están más marcados, además de que es más delgado -agregó contorneando el abdomen del muchacho -su cabello es un tono ligeramente más claro y sobre todo… -acarició el cabello del varón -Kanon siempre tienen una sonrisa ladina -dijo dibujando los labios del caballero con la yema de sus dedo índice

El chico atrapó la mano de la Promesa de Poseidón y luego la abrazó por la cintura antes de echarse a reír.

-Lo siento Katya, pero Thetis tiene razón -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡imbécil ahora verás! -bramó la chica a punto de atacarlos

Sin embargo Kanon cargó en sus brazos a la Marina antes de salir corriendo del templo, mientras tanto el mayor de los gemelos se ocultaba detrás de una de las columnas tratando de contener la risa ante la evidente humillación de la Doncella Guerrera, pues había contemplado la escena completa.

x0x

Kanon se detuvo justo cuando pensó que la portadora de la armadura de la Corona Boreal no les podría encontrar, en aquel acantilado desde donde se podía divisar el mar.

-Eso fue algo muy interesante -sonrió el geminiano dejando a la joven en el suelo

-¡Jum! -le respondió Thetis dándole la espalda

-¿Estás molesta mi hermosa nereida? -le preguntó sin dejar de lado aquel tono juguetón

La fémina no respondió, por unos instantes Kanon pensó que debía de aclararle lo sucedido, él no tenía la culpa de que Katya le arrinconara de esa manera confundiéndolo con su hermano, pero no pudo decir mucho cuando vio aquel vestido color crema caer a los pies de la rubia y cubriéndose con tan solo sus manos daba media vuelta para dedicarle una mirada provocadora.

-Si tanta es tu urgencia solo tenías que pedírmelo -dijo con una voz temblorosa mordiendo suavemente sus delicados labios.

El menor de los gemelos sintió su mandíbula caer hasta el suelo porque Thetis realmente parecía una ninfa del mar provocándole de esa forma, tragó sonoramente antes de acercarse a ella y arrinconarla contra la roca.

-Thetis… -le susurró con una voz profunda que hizo que las rodillas de la doncella temblaran, le besó de una forma posesiva y comenzó a recorrer esa hermosa piel expuesta -eres una belleza -admitió acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos

-¡Ah! Kanon -suspiró con timidez y tembló

El peliazul no dijo nada al separar las manos de la joven de su cuerpo y hacer que le rodearan el cuello, además de acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, pudo percibir la suavidad del vientre de la joven en contraste con la dureza del suyo. Le besó una vez más pero en esta ocasión Thetis le permitió invadirla para profundizar esa caricia. El fuego ardía en su cuerpo, aquel deseo irracional de reclamarla como suya le dominaba, pero pronto recordó el juramento que le había hecho al Patriarca y a la Señora Atenea, no podía defraudarlos, así que se separó muy a su pesar.

-¿Qué pasa? -suspiró Thetis -¿No te gusta lo que ves? -interrogó con un tono tan meloso que le provocaba aún más

-Ah… -balbuceó tratando de mantenerse firme cuando la rubia se acercó a él

-Kanon -gimió en sus labios besándole y guiando sus manos para llevarlas a sus caderas

-Alto preciosa -suspiró tratando de ignorar la tersa piel

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó Thetis acercando aún más sus cuerpos

-Debemos esperar… -se sorprendió al no morderse la lengua porque el calor que le recorría por dentro era demasiado, realmente deseaba poseerla, reclamar cada rincón de ese precioso cuerpo

La Marina hizo un puchero cuando Kanon se separó de ella, sintió un escalofrío al verlo darle la espalda y quitarse la camisa, tal vez debía de disculparse, todo había sido una broma, aún no estaba lista, Doña Agasha no le había explicado del todo lo que sucedía cuando un hombre y una mujer se unían, solo le había advertido que estuviera relajada y cómoda, pero en aquel acantilado no se sentía así, todo su cuerpo ahora estaba tenso y estresado.

-Póntela -le ordenó Kanon con tono autoritario al entregarle la prenda sin mirarla

La ojiturquesa suspiró de alivió y sonrió al colocarse la prenda, observó la espalda desnuda de Kanon, ligeramente bronceada, los músculos cincelados por el entrenamiento y esa larga y hermosa cabellera azul.

Sus delicadas manos recorrieron su espalda provocándole escalofríos, apretó la mandíbula y se volteó a verla usar su ropa, con una expresión inocente en su rostro.

-Te quiero tanto -confesó dándole un beso tímido en la comisura de los labios

Su corazón se derritió en ese instante, era una niña pura, no podía tratarla como a una cualquiera, así que besó su mejilla

-yo también te adoro mi nereida -afirmó

Se sentaron a la orilla del acantilado, Thetis recargada en su hombro y se permitieron contemplar el mar, disfrutando de la caída del atardecer, porque ese sería el último día que podrían pasar a solas, la fecha de la ceremonia se aproximaba y con ello la cantidad de arreglos que debían de hacer para ello.

0*0*0*0

La tenue luz de las estrellas iluminaba aquel apartado paraje del Santuario, entre la quietud de la noche se escuchaban unas rítmicas respiraciones.

-Mmm –gimió la fémina apoyando sus manos contra el tronco de un enorme árbol.

El muchacho por su parte apretaba la mandíbula para no permitirse gemir de placer, sus ojos admiraron las curvas de su pareja que se balanceaban rítmicamente al compás de sus embestidas, recorrió con sus labios despacio la espalda desnuda cubierta por la larga cabellera, observó los mechones oscuros en contraste con su blanquecina piel, besó su nuca y atrapó sus pechos en sus manos haciendo que arqueara la espalda para profundizar aún más en su cuerpo.

-Gei… -balbuceó

-¡Shura! –gritó de placer la fémina rompiendo el hechizo que se había formado en la mente del cabrito dorado

Molesto le embistió con fuerza y rapidez para terminar la faena fuera de ella.

-¡Ah! –suspiró la amazona y se recargó en el tronco del árbol

Shura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y trató de recuperar el aliento

-wow, Shura no pensé que me extrañaras tanto –dijo divertida Mayura

-Cree lo que quieras -respondió el muchacho pasándose la mano por la cabellera

-La abstinencia te afecta –se burló la amazona vistiéndose

Entretanto el dorado se acomodaba la ropa antes de recostarse en el pasto y observar las estrellas, en su mente reflexionaba lo que había estado a punto de suceder, su mente le había traicionado y mientras estaba intimando con Mayura había imaginado que se trataba de su aprendiz, pero no solo eso, había estado a punto de gemir su nombre de no haber sido porque la voz de Mayura le había regresado a la realidad.

-¿por qué? –pensó Shura

-¿A qué se debe tanta pasión? –interrogó Mayura sentándose a su lado

El dorado no respondió, en su mente solo aparecía la imagen de Geist semidesnuda bañándose en la tina de su Templo.

-Vamos Shura, estás muy extraño –comentó la mujer tratando de acariciar su rostro

-No es tu problema –dijo poniéndose de pie en dirección a su templo

-Estúpido –murmuró Mayura al verlo partir

Dejó que la brisa refrescara un poco su cuerpo, Shura era un muchacho de temple y seriedad, un caballero que no se prestaba nunca a las habladurías ni a las indiscreciones, mientras que Mayura, la líder de las Doncellas Guerreras, era una amazona de carácter y espíritu indomable, detestaba sentirse atada o sometida a algún hombre, y Shura odiaba las cursilerías de un noviazgo, por ello y a pesar de la mínima diferencia de edades entre ambos, se habían convertido en compañeros sexuales, sus encuentros casuales los llevaban con la mayor discreción, sin sentimientos o emociones, francamente era lo más adecuado, esa era la principal razón por la que Mayura jamás le había mostrado su rostro, aún si muchos rumoraban que la amazona poseía la fuerza para derrotar a un dorado, Shura era consciente de que ella jamás viviría amándolo y a él no podía importarle menos, sabiendo que Mayura se había hecho mujer en brazos de otro hombre, Shura no sería capaz de amar a una mujer que no fuera solo suya.

Tal vez era por es que la imagen de Geist no desaparecía de su mente, hacía un par de horas que había contemplado aquel atractivo y virginal cuerpo asearse en la tina de su Templo, después del incidente con Docrates y sus amigos, había decidido llevar a su aprendiza hasta la Casa de Capricornio para curar aquella herida en su espalda. Personalmente el Caballero creía que cada Santo de Atenea debía de cuidarse por sí mismo y estar listo para enfrentarse a cualquiera bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero tampoco podía permitir que un grupo de aprendices atacara a traición a su discípula mientras se aseaba; especialmente porque habían tratado de despojarle de la máscara para luego obligarle a entregarse a ellos.

Apretó su puño y trató de tranquilizarse, había llegado a tiempo para evitarlo y Geist, tenía que admitirlo, se había defendido dignamente. Luego en su templo la joven había acatado sus órdenes de bañarse y permitirle curarle, todo sin quitarse la máscara. Shura le había mirado accidentalmente desnudarse, descubriendo que debajo de las protecciones poseía unas hermosas curvas con piel blanquecina, recordó los hermosos botones rosados que coronaban las puntas de sus montes, podía apostar que cabrían perfectamente en sus manos, sus caderas se ensanchaban gráciles, sus muslos torneados y su trasero firme, digno de ser embestido por su dura hombría.

Tragó sonoramente y trató que la brisa apagara aquel fuego irracional en su cuerpo, el encuentro con Mayura no había ayudado demasiado, por ello se daría un buen baño con agua helada tan pronto como llegase a su Templo.

0*0*0*0

Las tres amazonas observaron extrañadas a aquella pelinegra que acababa de llegar al Recinto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Oye Geist, ¿no crees que ya es tarde? -comentó la pelirroja

-Marín tiene razón, te desapareciste antes del atardecer y llegas hasta la hora de la cena -se quejó la peliverde poniéndose de pie para servirle su ración

Sin embargo la joven no dijo nada y colocó un paquete sobre una de las camas

-Oye Geist, esa ropa que traes… ¿no es como la que llevaba tu maestro? -interrogó June

Las mayores centraron su mirada en la pelinegra y se apresuraron a revisarla

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen?! -se quejó Geist al sentir que olían y tocaban aquella prenda

-Sí, es de Shura -confirmó Shaina cruzándose de brazos

-Geist no me digas que… -murmuró Marín

-¡No! No es lo que creen -balbuceó la pelinegra

-¡Quítate la máscara! -exigió Shaina enfadada

-¿Qué? No, aguarden -trató de protestar Geist cuando la peliverde le arrebató la pieza de plata

Las tres chicas notaron que el rostro de la chica tenía un leve sonrojo y llevaba en su mejilla un parche

-¿Qué te pasó? Cuando te dejé en las fuentes no tenías ese rasguño -inquirió June preocupada

-Docrates y sus amigos me atacaron a traición -Geist se cruzó de brazos -no lograron ver mi rostro, pero con la premura me rasguñé -

-¡Ese imbécil! Deja que lo vea por la mañana y le mostraré lo que le pasa cuando se mete con las amazonas -amenazó Shaina

-Dudo que pueda caminar en par de días -sonrió la pelinegra

-Eres fuerte pero no creo que tu sola… -

-Fue tu maestro ¿verdad? -afirmó June con un brillo en sus ojos

-Sí -Geist torció los labios

-¡Vaya! Con que el cabrito dorado te defendió, pero ¿Por qué traes su ropa? -

-El maestro Shura me llevó a la Casa de Capricornio para asearme y curarme -explicó Geist ruborizada

-¿Vio tu rostro? -preguntó Marín

-¡No! El parche me lo puse yo cuando me dejó sola -explicó -él solo me curó la espalda

La pelirroja se apresuró a revisarla alzando la camisa y descubrió una tenue línea rojiza, como la de un rasguño que desaparecería en un par de días sin dejar cicatriz alguna

-Hasta usó su cosmos contigo -murmuró sorprendida

June rió dando un par de aplausos, Marín se llevó la mano a los labios y Shaina negó

-Te vio desnuda ¿cierto? -inquirió la peliverde

-Solo la espalda, además es mi maestro, no habría forma en que yo le gustase, ese hombre es frío como su espada -repuso Geist sentándose a la mesa

-Pero apuesto a que tiene los músculos tan duros como el mármol -sonrió la rubia sentándose a su lado

-¡June! -le llamó la atención Shaina a punto de darle un manazo

-Recuerda que la maestra Serinsa les dijo a los chicos que a menos que tuvieran un cuerpo tan duro como el mármol no podrían dejar de entrenar -comentó la pelirroja interponiéndose

Shaina dio un suspiro y asintió

-como sea ya es hora de cenar y luego a dormir -dictaminó

Geist jugueteó un poco con su comida y luego tomó el primer bocado, pero su mente estaba realmente en otro lugar y momento…

 _Flash Back_

En las fuentes, en los terrenos aledaños del Coliseo. No supo cómo pero Shura le cargó en sus brazos

-¡¿Maestro?! –exclamó sorprendida por la repentina amabilidad

-Silencio –respondió fríamente cuidando de no tocar la herida de su espalda

-¿A dónde vamos? -interrogó asustada cuando el Santo empezó a correr a gran velocidad por las escalinatas que llevaban a las 12 Casas

Pero Shura no respondió hasta llegar a su Templo, sin previo aviso la llevó hasta la parte privada, donde se internaron en un enorme y lujoso baño

-Desvístete -le ordenó al dejarla en el suelo

Geist dio un brinquito, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo al ver cómo era que el Caballero se despojaba de la camisa y comenzaba a llenar la tina.

-Maestro -la pelinegra tragó saliva dándole la esplada

Shura se acercó a ella y le tomó por los hombros

-Es algo profunda y abarca gran parte de tu espalda, hay que limpiarla antes de curarla -le explicó pasando la yema de sus dedos por la herida

-¡Argh! -se quejó

-Iré por vendas y un poco de alcohol, límpiate todo el sudor y el lodo -dijo Shura dejándola sola

Geist exhaló con cierto alivio, no sabía cómo era que Shura lograba intimidarla, su toque le había hecho temblar las rodillas y creer por un momento que sucedería lo que la Maestra Serinsa y Doña Agasha siempre le habían advertido, que el cabrito dorado iba a poseerla.

-Pero jamás se fijaría en mí -afirmó aliviada pues la diferencia de rango, edad y carácter eran factores determinantes -en todo caso es más amable Saga -rió quitándose el peto y la ropa de entrenamiento

Tocó el agua con los dedos los pies antes de sumergirse en la tina, no supo por qué pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por completo, se sentó en la bañera de mármol y se aseo rápidamente.

-Deberías de usar una de las esencias -comentó Shura dejando todo lo que llevaba en una de las mesas cercanas

-¿Maestro? -interrogó la pelinegra e instintivamente se sumergió un poco más en el líquido

El muchacho tomó un frasco de cristal transparente y derramó aquel líquido verdoso en la palma de su mano, Geist tragó al contemplar al dorado en todo su esplendor, sus ojos se fijaron en esos músculos marcados de su abdomen, sus finas facciones, la cabellera corta con un par de mechones alargados de un lado, sus serenos ojos verdes, la piel ligeramente bronceada como testigo del entrenamiento de sol a sol; la pelinegra sintió su rostro arder y agradeció portar la máscara porque era seguro que Shura se molestaría por aquella mirada indiscreta que le estaba dedicando.

-Date vuelta -le pidió arrodillándose fuera de la bañera

La doncella obedeció y se inclinó un poco permitiendo que las firmes manos del Santo de Capricornio le tallaran la espalda, se mordió los labios a causa de aquellas leves descargas eléctricas que le recorrían de punta a punta, haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara. Al cabo de un tiempo el ritual de limpieza terminó dando paso a la curación; Shura vertió el alcohol sobre la herida pero esta vez Geist no pudo evitar dar un respingo y quejarse.

-¡Ah! -

-No te muevas o tendré que someterte -amenazó sosteniéndole por los hombros con el brazo

-pero me duele -gimió la pelinegra

-No tardaré mucho -afirmó el caballero

Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, sintió finalmente uno de los dedos recorrer por completo su espalda indicándole que había acabado.

-Termina de asearte y cura tus demás heridas -ordenó poniéndose de pie y tomando una cubeta de agua tibia -te traje algo de mi ropa, porque es evidente que no podrás usar la tuya -agregó guardando la esencia en su pantalón

-pero… ¿no se aseará usted? -preguntó Geist

-Lo haré en el patio -llevándose además una manta -tengo que salir, así que tómate tu tiempo aprendiza -se despidió

-Gracias -balbuceó tímidamente la amazona desde la tina

 _Fin del Flash Back_

La pelinegra fijó sus ojos en el plato y continuó comiendo, tratando de despejar su mente de todo el incidente.

0*0*0*0

El Patriarca daba vueltas en su despacho con el pergamino que recién había llegado…-

-Por todos los dioses, si no fuera suficiente organizar una ceremonia, ¿ahora me avisan que todos ellos van a venir? Deben de bromear, cuando la señora Atenea se le ocurrió este tipo de alianza todos pensamos que sería lo correcto, el mejor método para mantener la paz en la Tierra -murmuró el lemuriano caminando de un lado a otro bajo el escrudiño del joven caballero de Aries -estoy de acuerdo que venga el señor Poseidón y sus Generales Marinos, porque son la familia de la novia -hizo una pausa -también que nos acompañe Hades y sus espectros, porque con ellos tenemos una alianza pendiente, pero esto… esto… -anunció blandiendo el pergamino

Mu solo enarcó una ceja, esta era la primera vez que veía al Patriarca teniendo prácticamente un ataque de nervios.

-Con todo respeto señor Patriarca, ¿podría ser más claro? -interrogó el pelilila sin comprenderlo

-¡Que estamos en la víspera de una Guerra Santa! ¡No! Es casi como la Gigantomaquia -dijo lanzándole la misiva al muchacho

El ariano se tomó la libertad de leer aquella carta, que estaba dirigida a la Señora Atenea y al Patriarca, informándole que la mayoría de los dioses Olímpicos asistirían a la ceremonia de enlace y alianza entre uno de los Caballeros de Atenea y una Marina de Poseidón.

-Y yo que pensaba que por fin me libraría de los dolores de cabeza que involucraban a los gemelos, pero no, Kanon siempre encontrará la forma de matarme de la preocupación ya sea ¡consciente o inconscientemente! -se quejó Shion

-Maestro, no creo que sea tan grave -murmuró Mu releyendo los nombres de aquellas deidades

La lista estaba encabezada por Zeus, dios de los cielos; su esposa Hera, la diosa del matrimonio; Afrodita, diosa del amor; Hefesto, dios del fuego; Hermes, mensajero de los dioses y el más problemático de esa lista Ares, dios de la Guerra y evidente enemigo de la señora Atenea.

-¿No es tan grave? Mu eres tan inocente como tu madre -replicó el mayor dejándose caer en la silla -tendremos reunidos a 10 dioses en el Santuario, como mínimo porque no sé si Hades traerá a Thanatos e Hypnos -recordó -de los cuales la mitad por lo menos se ha enfrentado a nuestra Señora -recargó los codos en el escritorio

Mu enarcó una ceja y sus ojos verdes brillaron desafiantes al Patriarca que ahora descansaba su cabeza sobre sus manos, negando una y otra vez.

-Si sigues haciendo eso con tu cabello es posible que te quedes calvo -dijo con un toque de diversión al notar que pasaba sus dedos por su larga cabellera

Casi al instante el antiguo dorado de Aries se detuvo, para descubrir al más joven tratando en vano de aguantar la risa.

-Mocoso, parece que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto -repuso Shion cruzando los brazos

-Padre, a veces exageras -afirmó Mu encogiéndose de hombros

-Mu, ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde? ¿No deberías de estar en la Casa de Aries? -interrogó el Patriarca

Ahora fue el turno de Mu para incomodarse, Shion pudo jurar que un ligero rubor cruzó las mejillas del joven, el mayor de los lemurianos negó con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

-Siéntate y cuéntame cómo se llama -dijo el Patriarca

-¿De qué hablas? -masculló Mu

-Hijo mío, ¿de qué otro tema querrías hablar conmigo? Aún no tienes un discípulo, además de que no tuviste problema alguno durante el Torneo, eres uno de los Caballeros más autodisciplinados -respondió el peliverde -por lo tanto concluyo que lo que te trae a mi recinto a esta hora es una joven o ¿jovencito? -

-¡Papá! -exclamó escandalizado el pelilila

-Es una broma Mu, vamos dime lo que te sucede -solicitó el progenitor

El joven Caballero de Atenea suspiró

-Sí se trata de una chica -admitió

Shion solo esbozó una sonrisa

-pero… bueno ella y yo apenas hemos cruzado una palabra -

-ajá… -murmuró el mayor asintiendo

-Ah… ella es una joven fuerte, orgullosa y decidida, yo quisiera ayudarla, acercame a ella para concerla, sabe más …-explicó algo inseguro el pelilila

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? -interrogó Shion

-Hay alguien más -respondió Mu

-¿Otro pretendiente? -dijo el lemuriano con interés

-Eso es algo que no sé, él la trata con frialdad e indiferencia, a veces hasta es violento y dominante -contestó el menor

-¿Y ella lo quiere? ¿es por eso que no se aleja de él? -inquirió el Patriarca

-No, me parece que lo desprecia, sin embargo están obligados a convivir y dudo que la deje ir por un rato -comentó el dorado

-Eso es algo complicado -dijo Shion recargando su mentón en su mano

-Sí, pero el día de hoy ocurrió algo extraño -explicó Mu

 _Flash Back_

Caminó en dirección a las fuentes, deseaba refrescarse después de tanta actividad, el día de hoy se había enfrentado a Aldebarán y a Afrodita, al primero le había derrotado fácilmente a causa de que su amigo se había distraído con la presencia de las Doncellas Guerreras y pues tenía que admitirlo, las jóvenes eran realmente hermosas y poseían buenas técnicas.

-Son una hermosa trampa -susurró y notó que la rubia amazona regresaba de las fuentes a toda velocidad, aparentemente a reunirse con la Maestra Serinsa -es raro verla sin Geist -pensó

En cuanto a su combate contra Afrodita de Piscis, muchos afirmarían que el doceavo Santo era débil por su hermosa apariencia, pero era todo lo contrario, el Caballero poseía también fuerza física además de sus rosas, por ello su enfrentamiento había terminado en un empate antes de que los ánimos se calentara demás.

-Sabe golpear -rió

Sin embargo aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro al descubrir a un par de aspirantes de plata atacando a la amazona pelinegra en las Fuentes. La vio dar un salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe, pero el más alto, cuyo nombre debía de ser Docrates atinó un ataque en su espalda, la joven ni se quejó del dolor y se enfrentó a todos ellos noqueando a un par.

-¡Te tengo! -anunció el aprendiz de plata atrapándola por la espalda -vamos a ver ese rostro y no tendrás más opción que entregarte a nosotros -

Mu apretó la mandíbula justo cuando estaba a punto de teletransportarse cerca de la amazona, ella le atinó una patada en la rodilla que podría jurar le había roto el hueso

-¡Jamás! -replicó la morena preparándose a luchar nuevamente

De repente una afilada ráfaga de viento atacó a los agresores y un cosmos dorado se hizo presente detrás de Geist

-¿Algún problema con MI aprendiza? -anunció Shura colocándose frente a la pelinegra

-Shura de Capricornio -susurraron al reconocerle

-no es asunto suyo dorado, solo le compete a la amazona y a nosotros -respondió Docrates

La mirada afilada de Shura se clavó en aquel muchacho alto, una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro y a la velocidad de la luz se encargó de dejarlos tirados en el suelo, pronto los quejidos de dolor inundaron el lugar, parecía que el cabrito dorado les había roto un par de huesos. Sin decir mayor palabra Shura tomó en sus brazos a la pelinegra y se alejó del lugar. Dejando a un Mu detrás llenó de dudas.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-Esa amabilidad no parece natural -concluyó Mu

-Entiendo -Shion cerró los ojos -Shura es algo reservado en cuanto a sus relaciones con sus camaradas y Geist es muy impulsiva, pero es una buena chica, creo que tienes un buen ojo hijo -

-¡Yo nunca dije que fuera Geist! -exclamó Mu con la cara roja

Shion ahogó una risilla colocó su mano sobre el hombro del pelilila

-No lo dijiste, pero el incidente me fue informado por los soldados, así que puedo concluir que la joven que te interesa es la aprendiza de Shura, Geist -

Mu guardó silencio desviando la mirada

-Tu percepción de Geist no está herrada, por ello hijo mío, mi mejor consejo es que seas tú mismo -

-¿eh? -interrogó el menor

-Sí, tú solo sigue siendo amable con ella, si el destino les depara algo más, se dará poco a poco, sin prisas -sonrió -en cuanto a Shura, no puedes culparlo, él posee un carácter similar al de su antecesor, es por ello que Serinsa y yo decidimos darle la responsabilidad de instruir a Geist, para que de cierta forma aprenda a convivir con alguien diferente a él -agregó

x0x

Shion se encontraba tan sumido en sus preocupaciones que no notó la presencia del invitado inesperado hasta que éste se colgó en su cuello, unas delgadas manos se aferraron su rostro y le guiaron a su blanquecina cara

-¿Eh? -balbuceó el lemuriano antes de verse atrapado en un apasionante beso de parte de su captor

Reconoció de inmediato esos delicados y suaves labios, las pequeñas manos descendieron por su cuello y fueron desabrochando su túnica.

-Ari -masculló cuando su beso se deshizo, miró a la fémina de larga y lila cabellera

-Shion -gimió quitándole el casco del Patriarca que terminó ruidosamente en el suelo y lo llevó hasta el escritorio

El ex santo de Aries se sentó en el mueble, mientras la mujer ojiverde le arrancaba prácticamente toda la indumentaria característica del pontífice de Atenea que terminaba pronto en el suelo junto al casco. Shion por su parte alzó el ligero cuerpo de la fémina y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-Pensé que te quedarías en Jamir -confesó alzando el vestido de su compañera y recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos sus níveas piernas

-¡Mmm! La señora Atenea me mandó llamar -gimió al mordisquear el cuello del peliverde

-¡Ah! Entonces deberíamos de ir a un lugar más cómodo -suspiró Shion al sentir como Ari trazaba los músculos y cicatrices de su tórax

Se alzó del escritorio con la lemuriana en sus brazos, ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, a traspiés entre besos y caricias salieron del estudio hasta llegar a sus aposentos deshaciéndose de los zapatos, Shion agradeció que esa noche no hubiera otra persona en la Cámara o de lo contrario vería al respetable Patriarca convertido en un jovencito impúdico. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama con su amante en sus brazos, la mujer le obligó a recostarse sobre el lecho y le recorrió desde el cuello hasta el abdomen a base de besos húmedos, hasta que le despojó del pantalón. Shion ahogó un gemido ante aquella deliciosa tortura, no pasó mucho cuando se detuvo y la observó colocarse encima de él y unirse finalmente.

-¡Shion! -gimió Ari balanceándose lentamente al tiempo que el lemuriano acariciaba el símbolo de Aries que llevaba tatuado justo sobre su corazón y que la identificaba como su compañera y esposa.

Se dejaron llevar por la pasión de no haberse visto en un largo tiempo; así como sus compañeros de generación Shion se había casado con una joven lemuriana que su maestro Hakurei le había presentado, por decirlo de algún modo, la doncella se llamaba Ari y era la hermana de Atla, aunque de corta estatura poseía unas curvas envidiables, rostro de finas facciones con unos orbes esmeraldas que atestiguaban su dulce inocencia. Al inicio Shion se había mostrado renuente a tener algo con la doncella, pero después de una ocasión donde había bebido un par de copas con su maestro, había terminado compartiendo el lecho con Ari. El ariano casi podía jurar que el ex Santo de Altar le había tendido una trampa, pero nunca pudo comprobarlo. Como Caballero de Atenea decidió responder por su acción casándose con la lemuriana, siendo jóvenes y apasionados no pasó mucho cuando la noticia llegó y Mu nació, su hijo era idéntico a Ari, salvo algunos ademanes propios de él. El actual Patriarca no podía negar que se había convertido en un padre orgulloso y que en esos años donde pudo convivir con su pequeña familia en el Santuario fueron de los mejores en su vida. Pero la Guerra Santa lo cambió todo, él habría muerto de no ser por la intervención de la Señora Atenea y aquella victoria que llevó a un pacto de Paz que se respiraba hasta la actualidad.

Al regreso al Santuario, Shion, Dohko y Deuteros eran los únicos dorados con vida, por lo cual la Señora Atenea decidió nombrarlo Patriarca, convirtiéndose en la figura paterna de todos los caballeros, por lo cual había perdido su derecho a poseer una compañera a su lado, por lo menos frente a los demás, porque Shion y Ari no habían dejado de amarse, sin embargo la lemuriana tuvo que vivir a partir de ese momento en Jamir con Yuzuriha y Yato, aunque de vez en cuando visitaba el Santuario.

* * *

¿Todo bien? ¿Transfusiones de sangre? ¿Turbas iracundas? amm debo de ocultarme? xD ahora las notas:

xD Kanon... pobrecito casi lo golpean y lo peor es q ni fue por su culpa, y Thetis, al borde de un ataque de celos, yo tbm lo hubiera tenido... jajaj xD Kanon está siendo un caballero... ya pronto se le hará(?)

Jjajajaj al cabrito dorado le tocó(?) amm, sip como nota Mayura tiene 19 años como Saga, Kanon y Aioros... y Shura 16, va a complir 17 (nop, no es una idea retrograda la de Shura, lo q el llama "ser suya" se refiere a que su pareja deberá de entregarse a él, en cuerpo, mente y alma)

Geist ammm, que niña tan inocente! xD no se imagina q el cabrito se la quiere cenar... jajaja... esa June es muy observadora, parece q ve muchas cosas

Nuestro borreguito menor pidiendo consejo al borrego mayor xD, sip ya queria q ambos tuvieran esta interaccion, pero no habia podido incluirlos, y sip ya llegó mami borreguita, q es tributo a Marde ;P . xD esta mujer es amm algo "dominante" xq está sumamente enamorada de Shion y como son esposos pues tienen derecho a compartirse(?)

Y bueno este fue nuestro "ovino" capi xD, estamos a nada de la boda... preparense que va a ser el evento del siglo(?) especialmente porque el olimpo viene de visita...

chan chan chan!

Nos leemos!

MCR77 off~


	10. 10

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

XD wow, fue a tiempo! bueno, esta vez les recordaré esto nuestra historia se situa a mediados del S. XVIII, ocupamos personajes de LC, el clásico, y uno q otro OC, y cualquier idea loca q se le ocurra a la autora...

La única advertencia es q puede q se traten algunos temas retrógradas y q me falte estudiar más las tradiciones griegas...

gracias por sus coments ^^

En fin, sin más... disfruten el capi...

* * *

-10-

En los Campos Elíseos, Templo de Hades...

El rey del Inframundo había recibido una misiva de parte de Atenea, donde cordialmente le invitaba al enlace y alianza con de uno de sus Caballeros con una Marina de Poseidón.

-Ya es oficial la boda de uno de los Santos de Atenea –comentó Hades leyendo la invitación

-¡Vaya que fue rápido! Conociendo a Atenea es seguro que esos jóvenes están realmente enamorados –comentó Perséfone revisando el armario

-¿Qué haces querida? –interrogó el pelinegro

-Buscando lo que vas a ponerte ese día, porque de ninguna forma voy permitirte llevar tu armadura –respondió con una sonrisa

-Pero mi armadura es elegante y de buen gusto –replicó el dios del Inframundo

-Amor, vas a una boda, no a una guerra, así que olvídalo, qué van a decir de mí al verte en tu Surplice, que soy una esposa irresponsable y que no puedo tenerte bien vestido –dijo divertida al abrazar a Hades

-¿Quién osaría expresarse de esa manera de mi amada esposa? –preguntó en un tono juguetón besando la mano de Kore

Si había algo que Hades disfrutaba en el mundo era ver a su esposa tan dedicada con él

-Tal vez Atenea y Poseidón no lo hagan, pero los demás… -murmuró con desgane

-Es una pena que no puedas venir –

-No puede ser que después de tantos siglos separados, aún tenga que vivir la mitad del año contigo y la otra mitad con mi madre, ¡Por todos los cielos! Ni siquiera los humanos tienen tantas restricciones –se quejó abrazando al pelinegro

-No te enojes hermosa Kore, además no creo que te pierdas de mucho, según lo que dice la invitación, a menos que extrañes a los mujeriegos de Zeus, Hermes y Ares –respondió Hades

-Ellos me importan un bledo, tampoco quiero ver a Artemisa y mucho menos a Hera, la cara de vaca es insoportable –balbuceó enojada –solo quisiera conversar con Atenea y con Afrodita, aunque ésta última es capaz de llevarme de fiesta por toda Europa –rió Perséfone

-¡Jamás! Mi reina te corromperás si pasas mucho tiempo al lado de Afrodita –exclamó escandalizado el rey del inframundo

La diosa soltó una carcajada antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su esposo

-En todo el universo no hay otro hombre al que entregue mi corazón mi señor Hades, solo soy tuya –

Hades suspiró de alivio y la guió hasta el lecho donde se recostaron

-¿y quién te acompañará? –inquirió Perséfone acariciando la larga caballera negra de su amado

El dios colocó su mano en la barbilla, tenía que llevar a sus mejores espectros y presentarlos ante Atenea como los futuros esposos de aquellas doncellas que la diosa enviara, porque como lo había mencionado antes no había forma en que entregara a Pandora, su hermana debía de mantenerse pura e inmaculada, no podía concebir la idea de ella siendo vejada por algún perverso.

-Posiblemente lleve a los dioses gemelos y a los jueces –respondió

-Aiacos… -comentó Perséfone

-Excepto a él, no creas que lo he olvidado -besó las yemas de los dedos de la diosa

-Entonces debo de asegurarme que ellos también lleven la ropa adecuada -sonrió

-Perséfone… -trató de abogar

-¡Nada de armaduras he dicho! -sentenció alzando una ceja la reina del Inframundo

0*0*0*0

En el Santuario Submarino, el Rey de los Mares leía aquella invitación con la cual se oficializaba la fecha de alianza entre ambos dioses.

-Con que el caballero de Géminis -releyó Poseidón

Los jóvenes Generales Marinos se encontraban presentes observaron a su amo y luego se miraron unos a otros.

-¿No cree que es muy pronto? -comentó un ojirosa de cabellera lila -Thetis solo lleva un tiempo ahí y ¿se casará en una semana? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguro que aquel caballero con el que se va a casar realmente la ama? -

-Vamos Sorrento, hablas de Thetis como si no tuviera virtudes para hacer que un hombre se enamore de ella -dijo divertido cierto muchacho de cabellera corta negra

-Caza tiene razón, tú mejor que nadie la conoce, Thetis es realmente hermosa, fuerte e inteligente -afirmó un muchacho de tez morena y ojos azules

-No dudo de Thetis, sino del Santo de Géminis -argumentó Sorrento -Krishna tu también lo has oído, la constelación de Géminis casi siempre posee 2 guardianes, gemelos, es decir ¿cómo sabremos que su esposo es el verdadero Caballero y no solo un impostor? -expresó el General

Sus compañeros guardaron silencio, aquel argumento parecía tener sentido, sus miradas viajaron hasta de su señor, quien solo colocó su mano en su barbilla.

-Comprendo tu inquietud Sorrento, pero créeme cuando te digo que Atenea no es ese tipo de diosa, desde la era del mito nunca le ha gustado hacer trampas, ni forzar a los humanos a hacer cosas que no desean, por ello puedo estar seguro que Thetis debe realmente estar enamorada de aquel Santo -el Rey de los Mares dejó escapar una risilla -de mi futuro yerno, pero al ver sus expresiones me parece que no se han convencido -

Los muchachos empezaron a sudar frío, nunca podrían dudar de su amo…

-Por ello Sorrento, enviarás la Escama del Dragón Marino al Santuario de Atenea, el novio de Thetis tendrá que usarla como prueba de su "amor" a mi Nereida -sonrió el dios

-Señor, la tradición dicta que la novia use la ropa que la familia de novio elija, como prueba de su "sumisión" y la ruptura con su familia de origen -murmuró Krishna sorprendido

-Tienes toda la razón, si ese tal Kanon decide usar la armadura de Géminis y desairarme, estaría declarando una Guerra de parte de Atenea -Poseidón hizo una pausa -sin embargo si decide usar la Escama del Dragón Marino será una señal de "sumisión" de su parte, es decir que Atenea se somete a mi voluntad -sonrió el Rey de los Mares

-Señor Poseidón, ¿usted cree que la señorita Atenea le obligue a usar la armadura? -interrogó Caza inseguro

-Atenea no puede intervenir en esa decisión, aún si es un símbolo de sumisión, será Kanon quién me demostrará cuánto ama en realidad a Thetis -concluyó la deidad.

0*0*0*0

En la casa de Doña Agasha, el grupo de féminas se probaban los peplos que la castaña florista y Yi Lin les habían confeccionado para el día de la Ceremonia. La más pequeña de ellas trataba de ponerse la prenda, sin embargo al no conocer la forma de usarla se había enredado en la tela.

-¡Ah! No sé cómo ponerlo -se quejó Sigrid envuelta en la tela de color azul cielo

-Permíteme pequeña, yo te ayudo -dijo Thetis auxiliando a la asgardiana

-Doña Agasha, ¿por qué debemos usar este color? -le llamó Natassia al tiempo que Esmeralda le ayudaba a ajustar la prenda

-El protocolo dice que la novia es la única que puede usar color blanco -explicó la mujer cepillando el cabello de Helena -todos los miembros del Santuario son considerados como "la familia" del novio, ustedes son las Promesas de otros dioses y aún no forman parte oficial de esa familia, pero en un futuro lo harán, por ello usarán ese color -concluyó la florista

-¡oh! -exclamó Shunrei mientras jugueteaba con un broche de jade en forma de flor -¿y podemos usar alguna joya? -preguntó con timidez

-Por supuesto linda, todas pueden usar las joyas que posean -respondió Yi Lin colocando el broche en el cabello de la chica

De inmediato las chicas se entusiasmaron y cada una de ellas sacó una pequeña alhaja que su progenitora les había entregado antes de partir.

x0x

En el recinto de las amazonas…

-Y bien ¿qué les parecen? -interrogó Serinsa recargada en la puerta

-Ah… muy rojo -comentó Marín dando la vuelta con el peplo de color escarlata

-Marín tiene razón -coincidió Shaina ajustando su cinturón -¿por qué no podemos usar nuestra armadura? -

La maestra se cruzó de brazos tratando de evitar responder la pregunta de la amazona de Ofiuco

-Eso sería injusto, porque nosotras no hemos obtenido la nuestra -se quejó June colocándose un brazalete plateado

-Nos veríamos disparejas -agregó Geist tratando de subir el escote para que no se notara su busto

-June y Geist tienen razón, el color escarlata es una advertencia de su fiereza, aún portando ropa femenina, sus accesorios en plata así como su máscara les identifican como Amazonas, Caballeros de Atenea -explicó la mayor

El comentario hizo que las santas se alegraran y continuaran ajustando sus trajes. Serinsa aún debajo de la máscara cerró los ojos, realmente no deseaba decirles que ellas podrían convertirse en una Promesa de Atenea y se entregadas a alguno de los dioses olímpicos.

x0x

Residencia de las Doncellas Guerreras…

-Es muy elegante -sonrió una rubia de platino luciendo el peplo de color púrpura

-Tienes razón Katya, nos veremos mejor con las alhajas doradas -afirmó Erda poniéndose un cinturón de oro

-Dignas de la élite de la señora Atenea -agregó Shoko

-Solo yo desentonaré -se quejó la pelivioleta ajustando el chitón color durazno

-No te quejes Kyoko, es el color de la candidata a Vestal Principal, pronto serás la doncella personal de la señora Atenea -comentó Mayura

-Tendré el mayor rango entre las mujeres, incluso será mayor al de la maestra Serinsa -sonrió la muchacha

0*0*0*0

El muchacho trató de liberarse de sus compañeros, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo

-¿A dónde me llevan? -interrogó el peliazul cuando le sujetaron por los hombros y se dirigieron hacia las afueras del Santuario

-Vamos Kanon ni que te fuéramos a hacer algo malo -sonrió Máscara Mortal

-sí amigo, ¿qué le podríamos hacer al futuro novio? -rió Milo

-Viniendo de ustedes dos, no puede ser nada bueno -se quejó el menor de los gemelos

-Tranquilo hermanito, solo confía en nosotros -intervino Saga con una sonrisa cómplice

-Puedo confiar en ustedes -respondió Kanon -pero…¿es necesario que me lleven encadenado? -argumentó tratando de liberarse de la esposas

El grupo de muchachos rió pero ninguno le liberó de aquellas cadenas que suprimían su cosmos y que Shura y Aioria le habían colocado al emboscarlo al salir del Coliseo

-Deja de lloriquear -dijo el cabrito dorado

-¡Hey chicos! La carreta está lista, suban y llegaremos al atardecer -anunció Aioros guiando un vehículo por un par de briosos caballos

-¿A dónde iremos? -interrogó con cierto nerviosismo el menor de los gemelos cuando lo subieron a la carreta

-Calma Kanon, iremos a la Villa de Maroussi -respondió Mu sentándose

-¿Maroussi? ¿y por qué ahí -sonrió perturbado el geminiano

-Nos costó mucho trabajo convencer al Patriarca para que nos permitiera hacerte una despedida de soltero, así que no lo arruines -comentó Camus con una mirada helada haciendo que el peliazul guardara silencio

-Explíquenme nuevamente ¿por qué debemos de ir a embriagarnos a otro pueblo, previo a la boda de nuestro camarada? -interrogó Shaka adoptando su característica posición en flor de loto

-Es parte de la tradición Shaka, esta será la prueba de que Kanon realmente ama a su novia y que le será fiel en cualquier circunstancia -dijo Aioria acomodándose del otro lado

-La condición del Patriarca fue que no celebráramos en Rodorio -explicó Aldebarán divertido

-Oye Afrodita, ¿no tenías guardia esta noche con Doña Agasha? -inquirió Kanon al peliceleste

-Sí, pero el maestro Dohko tomó mi lugar, dijo que debería de participar en tu fiesta -Negó con la cabeza

-Es que en el Santuario se rumora que como Misty te gustan los hombres -murmuró burlón el escorpión dorado colocando las manos en su nuca

-Mira bicho no quiero evitar la boda de Kanon con tu funeral -amenazó el Piscis sacando una rosa blanca

-Querrás decir el tuyo -respondió Milo lamiendo su uña escarlata

-¡Quietos! -intervino Saga con un aura asesina -¿o los mando a otra dimensión? -amenazó

0*0*0*0

En la Cámara del Patriarca, Shion y Ari se encontraban revisando los últimos preparativos de la Ceremonia.

-¿Cómo va todo Shion? –interrogó la señora Atenea entrando al despacho del Patriarca

-De momento todo está bien –afirmó el lemuriano cediéndole el lugar a la diosa

-El Templo donde se llevará a cabo la Ceremonia y el Salón del Banquete ya están listos, la preparación de los alimentos se iniciará por la mañana, Yi Lin y yo nos encargaremos de supervisarlos –intervino Ari

-¿La vestimenta? –

-Preparada, los Dorados usarán las armaduras y sus discípulos chitones azul marino –dijo Shion

-La túnica del Patriarca y su vestido señora Atenea ya están listos e impecables –le guiñó un ojo la esposa de Shion

-Gracias Ari, el vestido de Thetis lo preparó Agasha ¿cierto? –sonrió la deidad

-Así es, ¡quedó hermoso! –exclamó Ari

-Excelente –comentó Sasha –pero Shion ¿por qué tienes ese semblante? –

El lemuriano dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos

-Me preocupan los chicos –admitió llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz –les he permitido hacerle una despedida de soltero a Kanon y se han ido a celebrar al otro pueblo –explicó

Atenea sonrió

-Estarán bien, después de todo son jóvenes y merecen disfrutar de la vida –aseguró

0*0*0*0

La madame observaba sonriente aquel grupo de atractivos muchachos, habían llegado antes del atardecer para divertir a uno de ellos con su despedida de soltero; todas sus chicas se habían entusiasmado tan pronto como los vieron cruzar el umbral, ella misma tenía que admitirlo, si fuera más joven se encargaría de atender personalmente a un par de esos guapos chicos.

Aioros alzó su copa para brindar con Aioria, el par de jóvenes bebieron ante la mirada suplicante de esas féminas que les acompañaban.

-¡Vaya! Hacía tiempo que no bebía –admitió el sagitario

-Sí, la última vez fue en el verano –recordó el león dorado

Las chicas se miraron antes de asentir

-Disculpe, joven Aioros, usted y el joven Aioria ¿son hermanos? –interrogó la acompañante del mayor

El aludido sonrió negando con la cabeza

-No somos hermanos –respondió

-Pero somos familia –explicó el menor

-¡Ves! Te lo dije, por eso son parecidos –comentó la otra chica jugueteando con uno de los mechones del leoncito

-Joven Aioros ¿no quiere ir a otro lugar más privado? –dijo la joven besando su cuello

-Creo que aún no es el momento linda –sonrió acariciando el rostro de la muchacha

-¿Y usted joven Aioria? –suspiró la otra fémina

-paciencia hermosa, ¿Por qué no comemos y bebemos un poco más? –sugirió el león –Vamos sean buenas y traigan algo para los cuatro –

-¡¿Eh?! –exclamaron -¿nos dejarán comer? –

-Sí, así que pidan lo que gusten y después nos divertiremos –afirmó Aioros con una sonrisa amable

El par de chicas dio un gritito ahogado antes de besarles en la mejilla y correr hacia la cocina; los dorados rieron por aquella reacción.

-¿por qué la desairaste? Sí el que debe de pasar la prueba de fidelidad es Kanon no tú –interrogó el menor con una sonrisa burlona

Aioros se atragantó levemente con el vino y miró a Aioria

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, tú también la desairaste, ¿A quién le compras regalos entre misiones? –murmuró con una sonrisa ladina

-¡¿Qué?! –ahora fue el turno del león para escupir

-Vamos Aioria… -indagó Aioros

-No sé de qué… ¡No! Mejor dime tú quién es… -

El par de muchachos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada

-Es una doncella muy dulce, es amable y noble –suspiró Aioros

-¡Oh! La mía no se queda atrás, es ejemplar en su comportamiento y muy perseverante –afirmó Aioria

-Parece un ángel, con sus delicadas curvas… -

-Sus piernas largas, su pequeña cintura… -

-y su hermosa cabellera roja… -afirmaron en coro los Santos de Atenea

En ese momento se miraron y rieron

-Debe de ser una coincidencia… -comentó el sagitario

-Sí, ¿dónde la conociste? ¿en Rodorio? –preguntó Aioria

-No, en el Santuario y me comentó que llegó a penas hace poco –explicó Aioros

-Seguro es nueva, porque la mía ya tiene 2 años aquí –

El mayor sonrió incómodo

-pero ella viene del Oriente –

-Con sus hermanos… -

El par de muchachos no pudo continuar con su plática cuando las jóvenes regresaron con más vino y alimentos

0*0*0*0

Kanon reía a causa que le provocaba la euforia del alcohol y el ambiente que reinaba, miró a su alrededor, notando que sus compañeros se encontraban ocupados, el primero que cruzó en su vista fue Shaka, aquel rubio Caballero de Virgo se encontraba en compañía de un par de féminas, curiosamente una de ellas estaba sentada en su regazo usando esa posición de flor de loto al tiempo que el Santo le sostenía de la cintura y le enseñaba a respirar lentamente susurrándole cosas al oído.

-¿Quién lo pensaría de Shaka? Uno de los más reservados y se ve que sabe cómo seducir a una mujer –rió el geminiano

Su esmeralda mirada se encontró luego con Aldebarán y Mu, la compañera del sucesor de Tauro era una joven delgada y menuda, sumamente risueña, estaba colgada del cuello del chico y depositaba de cuando en cuando besos en su mejilla, si se lo preguntaban era demasiada inocencia en una fémina. Mu en cambio tenía el rostro completamente rojo ante la tortura de la hermosa pelinegra que masajeaba sus pectorales y abdomen.

-Jajaja, Mu realmente es como un borrego, demasiado suave –se burló Kanon

Luego observó a Shura arrinconar a una exuberante morena contra la pared, no cabía duda alguna que el cabrito dorado era un macho dominante porque echó a la joven sobre su hombro antes de encerrarse en una de las habitaciones cercanas.

Milo parecía ser su discípulo, ese mocoso tenía a su compañera rogándole porque la llevara a la habitación, esa forma de besar y acariciar podía hacer que cualquier joven se derritiera en sus manos. Camus en cambio ya se había encerrado con esa chica, él era de los más discretos y fríos, pero esos gemidos provenientes de la habitación contradecían aquel mito de que era un hombre frío.

Máscara Mortal no se quedaba atrás, aquella castaña ya tenía marcado todo el cuello después de semejantes besos y mordidas, pero parecía estar muy entretenida trazando los músculos de su abdomen que no le prestaba atención. Afrodita era el único que solo acariciaba el cabello de la chica, quien aún fascinada del Dorado no había recibido ni un solo beso.

Y por último estaba Saga, el maldito estaba regresando y su compañera tenía una mirada de embeleso total, Kanon sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza, esa misma expresión había puesto aquella mujer cuando se aventuró a compartir el lecho con ambos geminianos.

-Kanon, eres el festejado y ¿estás aquí solo? –comentó el mayor sentándose a un lado

-Estaba conversando con Shura antes de que se pusiera serio –respondió dando un trago más a su copa

-Vamos hermanito, no te quedes ahí tienes que celebrar tu último día de libertad –murmuró Saga y lo obligó a ponerse de pie

-¿Qué haces? –interrogó el menor

-Le he dicho a la madame que eres nuestro festejado y me ha dicho que la chica más hermosa está reservada para ti –sonrió el dorado

-¿La más hermosa? –preguntó con interés Kanon

-Ajá, dijo que es hermosa y además talentosa, sabe bailar y cantar así que pórtate mal hermanito –le susurró al oído antes de empujarlo dentro de aquella habitación

Kanon sonrió ladino al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba tras de sí, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, sintió unas manos pequeñas cubrirle los ojos, se dejó llevar y su anfitriona le recostó en la cama, sintió como se sentó sobre él moviendo su vientre, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a sus caderas y recorrerle aún con los ojos cerrados, la mujer seguía con su vaivén hipnotizante y poco a poco encendía el fuego de su cuerpo, sus pequeñas manos se internaron debajo de su camisa y trazaron sus marcados músculos, mientras el apretaba cínicamente el trasero de la chica, deseaba besarla, hacerla gemir de placer. Abrió los ojos y le contempló a la tenue luz de las velas, la larga cabellera de color malva le pareció familiar

-¿Tallula? -murmuró al encontrarse con su mirada

La chica se detuvo en seco y su mandíbula se desencajó

-¿Kanon? -le reconoció y empezó a hiperventilar

-¿Qué haces aquí? -interrogó el peliazul

-yo… yo… -balbuceó al lanzarse a sus brazos

x0x

Dejó escapar un suspiro y contempló las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo.

-¿No puedes dormir? -dijo una voz maternal a sus espaldas

Volteó su rostro y se encontró con aquella castaña fémina que había actuado como su madre durante las últimas semanas, no pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Estoy nerviosa, no he visto a Kanon desde ese día -jugueteó con su cabello y desvió su mirada

-Solo han pasado unos días y ¿ya lo extrañas? Lo suyo definitivamente es amor -suspiró Agasha abrazándole

-Sí, es solo que ese día, yo… -la rubia empezó a explicarle lo sucedido y cómo había decidido jugarle una broma a su prometido…

La castaña le miró sorprendida, ella misma sabía que Kanon era un mujeriego y que rara vez dejaba pasar a una joven, pero escuchar acerca de ese comportamiento impecable le hizo enternecer, ese niño travieso se había convertido en un verdadero hombre, uno de palabra.

-Por un momento tuve miedo Doña Agasha, yo no sé lo que puede suceder… -dijo con timidez

La mujer dio un suspiro y la llevó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-No debes temer pequeña, creo que ya has notado que los hombres y las mujeres poseemos cuerpos diferentes -Agasha tomó una rosa del florero y se la mostró a Thetis -los hombres llevan la semilla de la vida y las mujeres la germinamos en nuestro vientre para traer vida a esta mundo -explicó la castaña

-Eso lo entiendo Doña Agasha pero… ¿Cómo… es que… ? -formuló avergonzada

-Nuestro cuerpo es como este capullo cuando somos doncellas, somos una rosa que aún no florece hasta que el hombre que amamos nos convierte en mujer-explicó e introdujo su dedo en medio del capullo para que lentamente fueran abriéndose los pétalos -así es como sucederá, tal vez sientas dolor pero no tienes que preocuparte estoy segura de que Kanon sabrá cómo llevarte al cielo -rió abrazando a la rubia quien temblaba un poco -y créeme te gustara unirte a él, porque esa será la forma en se pertenecerán por fin el uno al otro y podrán dar el siguiente paso -explicó suspirando -concebirán vida -sonrió

Thetis esbozo una sonrisa tímida y asintió antes de recostarse a dormir.

x0x

Kanon no pudo contener más la risa ante las palabras de esa mujer, se puso de pie dejándola en el lecho.

-Sabes Tallula hace unos meses te habría seguido el juego, pero ahora mismo no tengo interés en escuchar más patrañas -

-¡Kanon! ¡Espera por favor! No me puedes dejar aquí… tienes que ayudarme, por nuestro amor… -rogó la chica abrazándose a él

Una carcajada escapó de los labios del Santo de Géminis y la separó de su cuerpo

-Parece que ya olvidaste tus propias palabras Tallula, tú misma me lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos -respondió el peliazul separándose de ella -"Eres un pobre diablo, sin oficio ni beneficio, ¿quién se enamoraría de un libertino como tú? ¡No quiero verte jamás! ¡He conocido un verdadero hombre que me tratará como una reina! Hazte un favor Kanon y no me vuelvas a buscar!" -dramatizó el geminiano

La muchacha se quedó helada ante esas palabras

-Kanon… yo… no… Kanon, no me dejes aquí, yo realmente te amo -rogó

-Ahórrate las palabras, tú misma labraste tu camino, elegiste mal y ahora estás aquí -respondió indiferente

-Kanon, perdóname por favor, no quise hacerte daño… -suplicó la joven

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Para mí también fuiste un juego, porque ningún hombre puede amar a una mujer que ofrece su cuerpo por dinero, nunca sentí el más mínimo aprecio por ti, fuiste un juguete muy entretenido eso no lo voy a negar… y no creas que no me di cuenta que esas 50 monedas de oro con las que compré la pureza de tu cuerpo se las diste al mismo imbécil que te dejó aquí -confesó Kanon ante la mirada atónita de Tallula -¡Claro que lo supe! Nunca ayudaste a tu abuela enferma, o al alcohólico de tu padre, ni a tu hermano el apostador, no, todo se lo diste a ese imbécil poco hombre -dijo tomándola de los hombros esbozando una sonrisa insolente -durante todo ese tiempo decidí jugar tu juego y vaya que trataste de romperme el corazón, trataste de destrozar toda mi alma, pero no te preocupes porque nunca sentí nada por ti -

-Kanon, por favor sabes que yo soy la única capaz de amarte… por lo que más quieras no me dejes aquí -imploró la fémina entre lágrimas abrazándose nuevamente a él

-¿Amarme? Tú no me amas, deja de fingir y si tanto te empeñas en sabe qué es lo que más quiero -sonrió sincero -lo que más deseo es pasar el resto de mis días al lado de mi hermosa nereida, de esa doncella que me robó el corazón -suspiró cerrando los ojos -está bien, por lo que alguna vez tuvimos pagaré la noche pero nunca más me verás aquí -dijo caminando a la puerta

Una risa escapó de los labios de la fémina y sus lágrimas cesaron

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan ingenuo Kanon, ¿realmente crees que ella te ama? Óyeme bien, no hay joven capaz de amar a alguien como tú, no eres más que un pobre diablo, siento lástima por ella, porque pronto se dará cuenta del remedo de hombre que eres y te abandonará -auguró la despechada mujer

-No todas las doncellas corren con tu suerte Tallula, ser engañadas por un gañán -

-¡No te atrevas! Mi _amoure_ volverá cuando obtenga su armadura como Caballero de Atenea y entonces veremos quién estaba equivocado -bramó la fémina

-Con que Caballero de Atenea, entonces dile que cuando la tenga me busque y peleé conmigo -sonrió sombrío el Santo de Géminis antes de salir de la habitación

0*0*0*0

Un grupo de varones ingresó al salón donde se encontraban reunidos ya los 12 Caballeros Dorados y el Patriarca, de inmediato los Santos fijaron su mirada en aquellos invitados descubriendo que se trataba de 4 varones, el principal era un hombre de tez blanquecina, ojos verdes y larga cabellera negra; el segundo era otro hombre pelinegro, con una sonrisa ladina, tez bronceada y mirada índigo; otro peliplata sonreía juguetonamente y observaba con detenimiento a los Caballeros, por último aquel alto rubio ojiámbar que permanecía impasible; todos ellos portaban túnicas griegas en color negro con detalles en dorado.

-Hades, Thanatos, Minos y Radamanthys -les reconoció el Patriarca

-Shion de Aries -respondió el peliplata con una sonrisa burlona -¡Ah! No, ahora eres el Patriarca -

-Humanos insolentes, ¿cómo se atreven a mantenerse de pie frente a mi Señor Hades? -bramó el pelinegro

-Tranquilo Thanatos, parece que estos Santos de Atenea son tan jóvenes que no han podido reconocerme -dijo el dios alzando su mano izquierda -bien yo, como lo ha dicho Thanatos, soy Hades, el Rey del Inframundo -anunció manifestando su cosmos y haciendo que los Caballeros se arrodillaran frente a él

-¡Maldición! -se quejó Milo

-¡Es un cosmos muy poderoso! -se quejó Saga

-Es como en esa ocasión… -murmuró Dohko

-Han pasado más de 10 años y aún no podemos sobreponernos a ese Cosmos -masculló Shion

-Jajajaj, siguen siendo débiles Santos de Atenea -se burló Minos disfrutando de las expresiones iracundas y desafiantes de los dorados

Radamanthys por su parte solo enarcaba una ceja y fijaba su mirada en los sucesores de Escorpio y Leo, sorprendentemente eran idénticos a sus viejos oponentes, cerró los ojos con que ellos también habían tenido hijos.

De repente la puerta del recinto se abrió y se dibujó la figura de una fémina de larga cabellera negra, portando un peplo escarlata que se complementaba con las líneas rojas de la máscara plateada y con colmillos que cubría su rostro.

-Disculpen la intromisión -anunció y se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba el Patriarca, caminando como si nada le sucediera, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo es posible que Geist se mueva libremente? -pensó Shura contemplando a su aprendiza

Los habitantes de Inframundo fijaron su vista en la pelinegra, Minos llevó su mano hasta su barbilla, esa joven debía de ser una amazona por la máscara, pero poseía unas curvas realmente atractivas. Radamanthys sintió curiosidad por la forma de andar de la fémina, porque de alguna forma le parecía familiar.

-Patriarca, ya es hora, debe de apresurarse al Templo -dijo con una voz tranquila la joven caminando como si nada hasta llegar a su lado

-¡Pero qué interesante humana! -exclamó Hades

-Geist… -

-La señora Atenea me dijo también que… -

De repente un hombre peliazul de túnica blanca acompañado por 3 muchachos se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Podrías dejar de jugar Hades? -dijo con una voz profunda

-Poseidón… -saludó levantando aquella barrera que había hecho con su cosmos

0*0*0*0

Miró sus manos y negó, no había considerado usar en ese día tan importante una armadura que no fuera la de Géminis, pero ahí estaba a unos minutos de casarse portando la Escama de Dragón Marino que como requisito había exigido el Rey de los Mares para desposar a la joven Marina.

-Ya es hora -murmuró al abrir las puertas de Templo

Se sorprendió al ver a sus camaradas portando sus armaduras doradas en 2 filas custodiando la nave central dedicándole una sonrisa, los jóvenes discípulos de éstos se encontraban a un lado de su maestro portando túnicas de color azul marino.

En el Atrio se encontraba la señora Atenea custodiada por un par de doncellas portando chitones de color durazno. A su lado habían varios invitados que despedían un aura poderosa, lo que hizo suponer a Kanon que se trataba de los dioses Olímpicos.

Del lado derecho estaban las amazonas, todas portando sus máscaras, vistiendo de color escarlata con accesorios plateados lideradas de la maestra Serinsa con el mismo atuendo. Del otro lado portando el color púrpura estaban las Doncellas Guerreras con Mayura encabezando el grupo. Y finalmente Doña Agasha custodiaba a las promesas que vestían de azul cielo, mientras ella usaba el color durazno.

Se detuvo justo en el altar frente al Patriarca y cerró los ojos, las trompetas anunciaron la entrada de Poseidón y por lo tanto de la novia, dio media vuelta y en la entrada le contempló, se quedó sin aliento al instante, esa bellísima figura vestida de blanco, ni siquiera le prestó atención al Rey de los Mares, hasta que él le entregó la mano de Thetis.

-Caballero de Atenea más te vale cuidarla -le dijo Poseidón

Kanon asintió al sentir como era que su novia temblaba y él trataba de mantener la compostura, sus rodillas temblaban. Hades enarcó una ceja al notar que aquel muchacho llevaba una de las armaduras de Poseidón y no fue el único, pues aquello simbolizaba una sumisión de parte de Atenea pero al mismo tiempo una alianza realmente profunda, algo sin precedentes.

Shion sonrió al iniciar la ceremonia, pronunció un par de palabras, pero fue Atenea quién les dio su bendición definitiva, colocando su mano sobre las manos entrelazadas de la pareja, pues con su cosmos grabó el símbolo de Géminis sobre el corazón de Thetis, reconociéndola oficialmente como la esposa del Santo de Géminis.

-Ya puedes besar a la novia -dijo divertido Shion ante la impaciencia del menor de los gemelos

Kanon no demoró en alzar el velo que llevaba Thetis y atrapó su rostro para depositar un beso apasionado, provocando que los presentes se sonrojara, porque era un hombre realmente enamorado.

-Kanon -suspiró la rubia cuando por fin terminaron su caricia y se abrazó a él.

Los Santos y las Amazonas no pudieron evitar lanzar vítores y aplausos de felicidad por la flamante pareja.

0*0*0*0

Entró a la cocina de la hermosa casona y dejó su canasta en una de las mesas, de inmediato la servidumbre le saludó, sin embargo el joven mozo le dedicó una mirada indiscreta al notar que su vestido estaba algo sucio y maltratado.

-Oye niña, ven que yo te ayudo a lavarte -se acercó a ella para apresarla de la cintura

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!... -murmuró sin comprender las intenciones del varón

-¡Oye tú! ¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi ahijada! -exclamó una mujer de mirada esmeralda, por su vestimenta el mozo pudo notar que se trataba de la señora de la casa

De inmediato soltó a la joven y acto seguido observó a la niña de cabellera negra peinada en dos coletas y ojos verdes abrazar a la muchacha.

-¡María! -exclamó entusiasmada

-Hola pequeña -saludó acariciando el cabello de la infanta -Buen día madrina -le sonrió a la mujer

-Vamos María sígueme -le pidió

Su recorrido por la Casona se detuvo cuando llegaron al despacho, donde con una seña la niña se despidió y fue a jugar con su nana, mientras la señora de la casa tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás.

-Madrina, el día de hoy te ves muy contenta ¿por qué? -comentó María sentándose a su lado

-No lo sé querida, solo siento que es un hermoso día -se puso de pie y arregló aquellas rosas que adornaban su estudio -siento que es el día perfecto para una boda -agregó separando una de las flores y la colocó en el cabello de su ahijada

-¡oh! Es cierto, es un día precioso, perfecto para casarse -admitió con una sonrisa tierna

0*0*0*0

-Pero Doña Agasha ¿por qué el banquete tiene que llevarse a cabo por separado? -interrogó Thetis sentada a la mesa con la Señora Atenea, la maestra Serinsa y la propia Doña Agasha

-Discúlpanos Thetis pero comprenderás que las amazonas no pueden mostrar su rostro frente a los hombres y tampoco deseábamos que se vieran excluidas del banquete -mencionó Serinsa probando un bocado.

La novia miró a su alrededor y descubrió a las Santas, quienes disfrutaban del momento, realmente eran hermosas y comprendió la preocupación de la diosa, la regla era inquebrantable, además de que estarían expuestas no solo a sus camaradas, sino a un par de dioses que poseían las peores famas desde la era del mito cuando de mujeres se trataba.

-Lo entiendo… es solo que… -sin quererlo suspiró llevando su mano a su pecho

-Extrañas a Kanon -sonrió Atenea -en cuanto terminemos empezará la verdadera celebración, no tienes qué preocuparte -afirmó la pelilila

En la mesa de las Promesas…

-¿Sucede algo? -interrogó Natassia a Esmeralda quien no apartaba la mirada de las amazonas

-¡Ah!... no, es solo que… -respondió insegura

-Son muy bonitas -dijo Helena

-¡Y además fuertes! -afirmó Sigrid

-¡Sí! Marín es muy fuerte -comentó Shunrei

-Ellas sí son dignas de admiración -concluyó Natassia dedicando una mirada despectiva a las Doncellas Guerreras que sobraba decir despedían un aura de hostilidad hacia ellas.

Esmeralda observó una vez más a la amazona peliverde

-Creo que sí se parece a mi maestra… -pensó

x0x

Mayura se puso de pie acompañada de Kyoko, quien como ella no estaba de buen humor

-Pensé que yo sería la única en vestir como Vestal de Atenea -se quejó Kyoko

-Es comprensible que a Doña Agasha le den un puesto así, después de todo es la mayor solterona de Rodorio -se cruzó de brazos la amazona

-Pero ¿quién es esa? -la pelivioleta señaló a la pelirroja que ayudaba a Yin Lin y Ari

-Seguro es recomendada de Serinsa -murmuró Mayura

La Doncella Guerrera de la Corona Boreal se acercó a sus compañeras y luego le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a la novia

-No creas que lo he olvidado Katya -musitó la amazona del Pavo Real y esbozó una sonrisa cruel

Acompañada de ambas se acercó discretamente lo suficiente a la mesa donde se encontraba la diosa Hera y comenzó con su plan.

-Prométanme que será un secreto entre nosotras -susurró lo de forma que la deidad le escuchara

Ambas chicas asintieron

-Bueno fue más o menos hace una semana, después de Torneo Mensual que los vi -afirmó -el atardecer ya había caído, regresaban de uno de los parajes que dan al mar, y ella solo llevaba puesta la camisa de Kanon y él llevaba en sus manos su vestido -narró

-¡Ah! ¿No creerás…? -exclamó Kyoko

-No digas eso, ¡está prohibido! -murmuró Katya

-No lo sé, yo no los ví pero… ustedes sabe cómo es Kanon y bueno, parece que Thetis no quiso resistirse -agregó Mayura

-¡Son unos insolentes! Kanon rompió su juramento, la desvirgó antes de casarse -reclamó la pelivioleta

-Thetis mintió, le dijo a la señora Atenea que estaba inmaculada -bramó la rubia de platino

-¡Sshh! No digan nada, si la esto llega a los oídos de la señora Atenea, la decepcionarán -afirmó Mayura consciente de que Hera había escuchado toda su conversación

La diosa del matrimonio enarcó una ceja, si bien le importaba un bledo lo que los humanos hicieran, deseaba joderle la alianza a la estúpida hijita favorita de su mujeriego esposo, qué mejor que humillar a la Marina de Poseidón, con quien también tenía cuentas pendientes.

* * *

ammm, _"ya sé casó ya se jo..."_ ok no jajaj

Sip, Perséfone tiene la última palabra con Hades... jajaj especialmente en la ropa y nop, no está contenta con los demás olímpicos

Jojojojo Don Pose y sus planes malevolos... eso y parece que alguien está celoso...

Amm, el código de color en la vestimenta me lo invente xD, la vdd amm no tengo ni idea de como sería pero amm, me gustó como quedo jojo (no, las amazonas NO se van a quitar la máscara, xq lo digo yo y punto)

Ah claro Ari ayudaría a Shion en toda la fiesta, no crean q lo dejara morir solo... y Atenea pues amm es jefa xD x eso solo pide informes(?)

Jajaj sip, XD Kanon iba a tener despedida de soltero, con TODOS los de su generación, sip, fueron a una casa de citas y se portaron mal... y otra vez XD poniendo en duda a Afrodita, pero ya verán al muchacho...

Si, Kanon tuvo una "novia" si es q se le puede llamar así, Tallula era de otro pueblo más lejano, nunca supo q Kanon era Caballero de Atenea y nop, nunca lo amó...

Jajaja Aioros y Aioria parece q tienen un problema... jajajaj... como nota tecnicamente ellos son tío y sobrino, así como Sisifo y Regulus

Amm Thetis preguntando sobre ese tema tan tabú, igual usé una metafora, espero q se haya entendido, sip, los q hayan leido la serie Veinte Flores la recordarán.

Jajajja casual Hades saludando a los doraditos y uuuhh dónde quedó el otro gemelo?... y Geist mmm

Y se casaron...

Ah... con que la madrina de María? oohh, q será?

Mmm, sip dividí el banquete, eso creo qsí se hacía en la antigüedad... pero amm xD igual aplique mi poder de autora para q las amazonas no se quedaran sin comer ni mostraran su rostro a nadie...

Mayura... esa mujer... es mala...

En fin creo q es todo, en el proximo seguimos con la fiesta y TODO lo q puede suceder en ella... (que comience el caos!)

Nos leemos ^^!

PD. No sé cual es la doncella Europa, me pueden explicar?  
PD2. ah sip, prepárense para la fiesta del siglo(?) o bueno para un desastre!


	11. 11

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

PERDÓN! PERDÓN! LO SIENTO! TTTwTTT

sé que quieren torturarme etc etc, pero es q estuve demasiado ocupada y enferma... pero ya se los traje...

Les recuerdo que la historia se situa en el S. XVIII.

La única advertencia es q puede q se traten algunos temas retrógradas y q me falte estudiar más las tradiciones griegas...

gracias por sus comentarios que contestaré abajo ^^!

En fin, sin más... disfruten el capi...

* * *

-11-

Sonrió al contemplar cómo era que esa pequeña niña de cabellera ceniza se apresuraba al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta.

-Parece que Sigrid está más emocionada que la propia novia –murmuró Atenea colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia

Thetis solo se sonrojó y mordió sus labios, al entrar al salón notaron la tensión, el Patriarca le dirigió una mirada suplicante a la diosa, parecía que estaban a nada de desatar una nueva Guerra Santa. Ari negó con la cabeza, Shion llegaba a ser muy aprensivo, sin embargo la presencia femenina comenzó a relajar el ambiente, ante la mirada de todos los presentes Thetis corrió al encuentro de Kanon, quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos y le besó nuevamente.

-Creo que ya es hora de que empiece la verdadera fiesta –se puso de pie cierto dios de blanca cabellera alzando su copa

-Coincido con Zeus, ahora brindemos por la hermosa pareja –agregó Poseidón secundando la idea

Sin mayor oposición los varones brindaron y la música cortesía de Hermes inundó el salón, sin demorarse los invitados se pusieron de pie disponiéndose a conversar con el resto de los invitados.

-Vamos doña Agasha, quiero ver a mi precioso –le haló de la falda la pequeña asgardiana

-Si vamos Sigrid –accedió la mujer andando por el salón

-¡Ah! Mira qué tenemos aquí –susurró una voz masculina haciendo que se detuviera en seco

Su cuerpo se tensó al instante, sus orbes verdes se encontraron con esa enorme y tétrica figura, blanquecina piel, ojos violáceos, cabellera platinada y en sus pálidos labios se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica, una que hacía 10 años había contemplado en la Villa de Rodorio en ese trágico y doloroso día.

-Minos –masculló sin voz, su respiración se entrecortó y su corazón retumbaba en su pecho

Su mirada violeta le escudriñó de pies a cabeza, la fémina que tenía enfrente poseía hermosas curvas y piel clara, su cabellera castaña enmarcaba su bello rostro, su mirada verde estaba fija en su persona; sonrió al contemplar su vestido color durazno, el color de las vestales, las vírgenes que se reservaban para servir a las diosas.

-Agasha –se deleitó con la expresión en su rostro cuando le llamó por su nombre

La castaña dio un paso hacia atrás e instintivamente llevó sus manos a su pecho, donde sintió aquella rosa.

-Señor Albafica –llamó con cierto desespero todo a su alrededor desapareció la sangre se le congeló en el pecho, no podía ser, no había forma… ese espectro no podía estar ahí

-¡Jo! Tantos años y sigues hermosa pequeña Agasha, no, ya no eres pequeña, ahora sí aparentas ser una mujer –sonrió el juez del Inframundo caminando hacía ella obligándola a que chocara contra la pared

-¡Ah! –gimoteó –No, no puede ser tú estás muerto, el señor Albafica dio su vida para detenerte… -sollozó con una expresión de terror en su rostro

Una carcajada brotó de los labios del Juez y atrapó uno de sus mechones castaños, la suavidad de su cabello le cautivó, miró sus orbes verdes, perdiéndose en ellos, de repente una imagen invadió su mente, una hermosa sonrisa, cabellera castaña, ojos oliva que le contemplaban con tanta ternura.

-Precioso –susurró arrinconándole con su cuerpo contra la pared

Agasha ahogó un gritito, aquella mirada violácea le heló la sangre, parecía que había vuelto a aquel día, pero sabía que esta vez no estaría el señor Albafica para protegerle, instintivamente llevó su mano izquierda hacia la rosa y la derecha a su vientre, como si deseara resguardarse del Juez del Inframundo

-¡Detente! –dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

-¿Ah? –murmuró el juez cuando una rosa rasguñó su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacia el agresor

Se sorprendió al ver a un varón de ondulada cabellera y ojos celestes, piel blanquecina, rasgos finos, sin duda era realmente hermoso, pero no fue lo que más le sorprendió sino el hecho de que portara la armadura dorada de piscis.

-¡Vaya! Si no fuera porque eres más joven y de menor estatura, así como tus facciones más delicadas juraría que tengo enfrente a Albafica de Piscis -comentó divertido

-Afrodita -chilló Agasha

-Aléjate de ella -amenazó el dorado sacando una rosa blanca

-Con que una rosa sangrienta -sonrió el peliplata -sin duda debes de ser discípulo de Albafica -

-Minos de Grifo uno de los 3 jueces del Inframundo -le llamó el caballero

-¡Oh! Parece que sabes quién soy -sonrió Minos -pero vamos caballero no estamos aquí para pelear, sino para celebrar la alianza entre 2 dioses -su mirada se fijó una vez más en la fémina -y crear posibles alianzas entre los demás dioses -

-De la política deben de encargarse los dioses, no sus súbditos -respondió con seriedad el muchacho -ahora aléjate de Doña Agasha -amenazó apuntándole con la rosa blanca

-Vamos piscis no seas aguafiestas, si Agasha y yo somos viejos conocidos -respondió deleitándose con la figura de la mujer -solo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos -sonrió alejándose finalmente de ella

Tan pronto como el espectro desapareció de la visión de la castaña, ésta se dejó caer sin embargo en un movimiento ágil Afrodita le atrapó en sus brazos.

-Afrodita -sollozó la fémina

-Ya estoy aquí Doña Agasha -susurró acariciando su cabello

-¡Doña Agasha! -exclamó Sigrid llegando con un racimo de uvas en sus manos -está pálida, ¿qué le hiciste precioso? -la niña hizo un puchero y le dirigió una mirada de reproche al dorado

-Yo… -murmuró Afrodita

-Tranquila Sigrid, me he sentido mal y Afrodita ha sido tan amable para cuidarme, no tienes que estar enojada con él -

-¡Ah que sí! Mi precioso es el caballero más noble -sonrió la pequeña abrazándose al peliceleste

0*0*0*0

El grupo se escabullía entre los edificios del Santuario, hacía poco que habían asaltado el recinto de las Amazonas y ahora mismo esperaban a uno de sus camaradas en el ala este.

-Seiya ya se tardó demasiado -se quejó un peliverde

-Explíquenme ¿por qué decidimos seguirlo en esta tontería? -murmuró uno rubio con los brazos cruzados

-Porque nos rogó durante estas dos semanas que le ayudáramos a sacar a su "amiga" -respondió un pelinegro

-Cierto, se volvió tan insoportable con sus constantes súplicas -fingió indiferencia el peliazul

-Por favor hermano, Hyoga, Shiryu, no hablen así de Seiya, es nuestro amigo y no sé ustedes pero yo siento que su amiga merece salir de ese encierro y conocer el mundo -le defendió el menor

-Hermanito, no sé por qué desde que te entregaron tu armadura actúas como el más maduro del grupo, me dejas en mal Shun -rió Ikki revolviendo el cabello de menor

Los otros dos chicos empezaron a reír pues era verdad aquel chico de tranquila apariencia había concretado su entrenamiento en tiempo récord y que ahora ya era un caballero de bronce. Sin embargo un ruido les puso en alerta.

-Mira aquí están -dijo el castaño saliendo de entre las sombras guiando a una figura más pequeña y delgada de larga cabellera

Los 4 varones le observaron y notaron que se trataba de una niña de apariencia delicada, definitivamente no se parecía a ninguna de las Amazonas o Doncellas Guerreras, no supieron la razón exacta pero aquel rostro inocente les parecía familiar

-¡Ah! Ellos son tus amigos -sonrió aquella niña ajustándose la ropa que habían tomado prestada de recinto de las amazonas

-Sí, mira él es Shun, este es Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki -señaló a cada uno de los varones

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Saori -dijo alegre la chiquilla

-Bien, ahora que has logrado sacar a tu amiga debemos de volver a la fiesta -comentó Ikki mirando entre los edificios para asegurarse que ningún soldado pasara por ahí

-¡esperen! -exclamó Shiryu -si queremos que Saori pase como una de las aprendices de amazona, le falta algo -recordó

-¡Cierto! -dijo Shun sacando aquella pieza metálica de color blanca

-¡oh! Se parece a la máscara que usa la maestra Serinsa -murmuró Saori tomando el objeto en sus manos -pero es blanca y no tiene ningún dibujo -agregó

-Ella tiene razón, mm, si la usa sin ninguna marca se darán cuenta de que la tomamos del recinto sin permiso -afirmó Shun

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? -interrogó Seiya

-No podemos perder mucho tiempo, si nuestros maestros notan nuestra ausencia nos castigarán -murmuró el mayor

-Coincido con Ikki, por eso, creo que lo mejor será que solo te la pongas Saori, ya pensaremos en algo cuando lleguemos al Salón -dijo Shiryu

La niña hizo como se le pidió colocó la pieza de metal, sin que los demás lo notasen la máscara se ajustó a su rostro, un par de líneas de color dorado y azul se grabaron en ella y su color se convirtió en plateado.

0*0*0*0

El novio caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos los dioses, sonrió con cierta incomodidad, como lo había dicho el Patriarca, no entendía por qué el interés de los olímpicos por estar durante su boda, por Atenea aún no se la creía ya estaba casado con su hermosa nereida y ya faltaba cada vez menos para la noche de bodas, el rubor recorrió sus blanquecinas mejillas y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Esa es la sonrisa de un hombre verdaderamente enamorado -comentó una mujer de ojos azules y cabellera carmesí ondulada

-Si Afrodita lo dice debe de ser verdad -levantó su copa otro hombre de corta cabellera verde con un casco alado

-¿Ahora resulta que Hermes sabe de amor? -enarcó una ceja un hombre de tez pálida y cabellera escarlata

-Más que tú Ares, es seguro aunque tú seas el padre de Eros -replicó el peliverde dando un sorbo al vino

-Vamos chicos compórtense -pidió una mujer de rostro delgado y cabellera castaña oscura, la única de los presentes que portaba una corona dorada

De inmediato la mesa se llenó de una atmosfera incómoda, Kanon inclinó un poco su cabeza, porque la señora Atenea le pedía que fuera prudente con su mirada.

-Damas, señores es para mí un honor tenerlos presentes en este banquete -dijo el geminanio

Los presentes rieron discretos, el muchacho sabía cómo halagar a los dioses, parecía que Atenea les había instruido bien.

-Con que Kanon de Géminis -la castaña dirigió toda su atención al muchacho -dime muchacho siendo el menor de los gemelos, aquel cuyo signo siempre posee un augurio maligno para su destino, además de poseer fama de mujeriego, pícaro y descarriado ¿cómo fue que tú terminaste siendo el novio? -interrogó la diosa sonriendo cruelmente

Atenea torció los labios y apretó los puños, Hera estaba propasándose con sus palabras, no había forma de que le permitiera insultar de esa forma a Kanon, especialmente porque ella lo había conocido desde que era un bebé. Poseidón por su parte enarcó una ceja, su hermana era una de las diosas más irascibles y vengativas, si aquel muchacho no era prudente podría condenarse y condenar a Thetis en un instante.

-Hera -forzó una sonrisa la pelilila a punto de intervenir

-¡Je! –rió Kanon con gracia llevando una mano hacia su barbilla –pues tiene usted razón señora Hera, el signo de géminis siempre lleva un mal augurio y tampoco negaré mi mala fama, porque es la verdad –respondió el peliazul alzando los hombros con naturalidad

-Un muchacho honesto –comentó el peliblanco sentado a un lado de Hera con una sonrisa bonachona

-Y de convicciones –intervino Poseidón –prueba de ello es que porte la escama del Dragón del Mar –afirmó el Rey de los Mares alzando su copa esperando que la diosa desistiera de sus intenciones

-Con que lo tienes en alta estima Poseidón -le miró la reina del Olimpo pero ¿podemos pensar lo mismo de tu Promesa? –esbozó una sonrisa instigadora la castaña y sus ojos brillaron malignos

La mirada azul cobalto de Poseidón comenzó a taladrar la figura de Hera

-Thetis es como mi hija, su carácter es noble y puro, es honesta, responsable y prudente, jamás actuaría de una forma indebida -afirmó el rey de los Mares

-Hablas con tanta seguridad Poseidón, pero te olvidas que todas las conquistas de Zeus eran en un inicio así? Doncellas puras, nobles y honestas -continuó la castaña -que al ser cautivadas por una de las flechas de Eros, dejaron atrás todos esos valores y se revolcaron con él -dijo mirando con desdén a los hijos de Zeus -si lo que Afrodita dice es cierto, esa joven ha podido caer en la red de un descarriado como él -dictaminó Kanon

-Habla claro Hera, ¿qué es lo que estás insinuando? –intervino finalmente Atenea al ver como el geminiano apretaba sus puños

-Lo he escuchado, en el Santuario rumoran que la novia ya no es pura -sonrió con crueldad mirando a la pelila -lo que me hace dudar si en algún momento lo fue realmente –contestó la deidad

El geminiano apretó la mandíbula y con la mirada fulminó a la diosa

-¡Hera! -bramó Poseidón golpeando la mesa al mismo tiempo Atenea apretaba el puño

-Con todo el respeto que me merece diosa Hera, pero créame que no voy a permitir que se exprese así de Thetis -murmuró Kanon -de mí pueden decir lo que quieran, que soy un bastardo porque mi padre solo nos trajo a mí y a mi hermano al Santuario, es verdad; que no soy el legítimo portador de la armadura de géminis y por ello mi padre jamás me entrenó, también es cierto; tengo fama de mujeriego y pícaro no solo en el Santuario sino en varios pueblos a la redonda, eso todos lo saben -confesó el menor de los gemelos -sin embargo Thetis es una doncella noble, dulce, fuerte, inteligente, su sonrisa hace que se opaquen las estrellas, su cabello es como los rayos del sol; pero no solo eso posee una gran determinación y prudencia, de ella no se podía dudar jamás -explicó con desespero Kanon

-Esas son verdaderas palabras de un enamorado -afirmó Afrodita jugueteando con uno de sus rizados mechones de cabello

-La señora Atenea y el Patriarca tuvieron esa misma preocupación cuando nos comprometimos, pero yo les juré que Thetis llegaría pura e inmaculada hasta nuestra noche de bodas y la palabra de un Caballero es su honor, sin éste no tenemos ningún valor -agregó el peliazul -y por mi honor como Santo de Géminis de la Orden de Atenea, que Thetis sigue siéndolo -afirmó Kanon arrodillándose de una forma solemne

-Le has escuchado Hera, yo conozco a Kanon y no tengo motivos para dudar de su palabra -intervino Atenea

-Coincido con Atenea, este muchacho ha pasado mi prueba y cuenta con mi bendición, así como Thetis cuenta con toda mi confianza -afirmó el rey de los Mares

La diosa dio un resoplido parecía que estaba perdiendo contra el par de dioses, pero no había forma en la que desistiera de su idea, aún si no era verdad, se daría el lujo de humillar a la "hija" de Poseidón y de paso hacer que el matrimonio entre ellos iniciara mal.

-Parece que están muy confiados en la palabra de estos jóvenes -sonrió ladina la castaña -sin embargo como diosa del matrimonio es mi deber corroborar que se cumplan todos los requisitos para esta unión por ello exijo que a la novia se le realice una prueba de " _ajuntamiento_ "-contestó disfrutando de las expresiones de Atenea y Poseidón -podrían ser tus propias Doncellas Guerreras en mi presencia las que realicen la tarea -agregó

-¡¿Cómo te atreves Hera?! -mascó Poseidón a punto de invocar su tridente

-¡Lo que pides es indignante! -intervino Atenea

-Te diría que presidieras la prueba Atenea, sin embargo tu voto de castidad de prohíbe exhibirte a tales actos -replicó la reina de los dioses -asi que esta será la única solución -dijo poniéndose de pie

-¡No! -se opuso inmediatamente Kanon, no podía permitir que humillaran a su novia por su mala fama -seré yo quien le proporcione esa prueba -anunció el geminiano

-¡Humano estúpido! ¿Cómo te atreves a contradecirme? -bramó la diosa señalándolo

-¡No te atrevas! -Atenea y Poseidón exclamaron poniéndose de pie

-No seas tan estricta Hera -intervino finalmente Zeus -dejemos que el muchacho nos traiga la prueba después de que suceda -

Todos centraron sus miradas en el padre de los dioses, quien hizo un ademán para que tomaran sus asientos nuevamente.

-Como lo ha solicitado Hera, tendrás que entregarnos en este pañuelo -dijo arrebatándole aquel pedazo de tela blanco a su esposa -la prueba de la virginidad de Thetis, tan pronto como termines de hacerlo deberás de volver a entregárnosla -dictaminó lanzando el pañuelo hacia el geminiano

Kanon lo atrapó y asintió

-Ni creas que podrás burlarte de nosotros -intervino Hera -de inmediato nos daremos cuenta si la prueba es real -se cruzó de brazos

-¡¿Cómo podría atreverme a engañar a un dios?! -replicó Kanon guardando el pedazo de tela en la armadura, hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y se alejó

-Muchacho, no olvides que tienes que regresar tan pronto termines a beber con nosotros -sonrió Zeus porque no podía permitir que Hera demostrara que el esposo se sometiera a la voluntad de su mujer.

x0x

Thetis se acercó discretamente hasta aquella mesa donde se encontraban los generales marinos sentados, aprovechando el hecho de que aquel pelilila estaba de espaldas a ella, le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién? -interrogó al verse tomado por sorpresa

La rubia trató de contener la risa sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho ante las sonrisas cómplices de sus amigos.

-¿Thetis? -preguntó Sorrento atrapando las delicadas manos de la joven con las suyas

-Sí -respondió ella en un suspiro cuando lo vio ponerse de pie para luego ser envuelta en un cálido abrazo

-Te ves muy hermosa -susurró acariciando su mejilla

-Gracias, tu, ustedes se ven muy atractivos -afirmó al dirigirse a los demás -Baian, Io -les llamó

-Toda una novia -suspiró Io

-Definitivamente bellisima -afirmó Baian

-Gracias, ¿por qué no vinieron Krishna, Isaak y Caza? -interrogó con un deje de decepción

-Krishna y Caza tenían asignada la tarea de custodiar el Santuario Submarino -respondió Io

-Pero Isaak… -Baian desvió su mirada algo preocupado

-¿Sucedió algo malo? -Thetis se quedó sin aliento

-Isaak sufrió un accidente mientras cumplía una misión -explicó Sorrento -se está recuperando porque la herida fue tan grave que perdió su ojo izquierdo -

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? Isaak es muy prudente y hábil -comentó la rubia

-No quiso decirnos nada, solo nos pidió que te felicitáramos y que le disculparas por no poder asistir en este día tan especial, -respondió Baian con un deje de tristeza

Thetis suspiró entristecida

-Entiendo, díganle que lo extraño y que se recupere pronto -sonrió con amargura

x0x

Miró a su alrededor con fastidio, estaba realmente aburrido, en especial porque Hypnos no le acompañaba, no era que dependiera de su gemelo, pero era el único con quien podía mantener una conversación decente, porque a excepción de su amo Hades, los jueces eran unos brutos y vulgares humanos.

-Estúpido Hypnos -se quejó dándole un sorbo al vino, enarcó una ceja por lo menos su sabor era agradable

Sus ojos azules escanearon todo el salón tratando de buscar alguna fémina que le llamase la atención, porque si bien para él los humanos no eran más que basura, debía aprovechar la oportunidad y encontrar por lo menos una doncella de buen ver, de lo contrario se atendría a lo que su amo eligiera y el señor Hades no tenía ojos más que para la señora Perséfone, por lo tanto le daría igual casarlo con una belleza que con un esperpento.

-Soy el dios de la muerte, no me puede pasar eso a mí -murmuró al observar lo que sucedía

A la distancia descubrió una interesante escena…

El dorado de escorpión esbozó una sonrisa incomoda cuando aquella pelinaranja de vestido púrpura le abrazó sin mayor pudor, sus ojos verdes notaron como era que la amazona de cabellera verde se ponía de pie y se alejaba del lugar. Chasqueó la lengua y trató de separarse de ella.

-¡Joven Milo! -rió la chica aferrándose a él

-Shoko, creo que no es correcto que me abraces de esa manera -murmuró con forzando una sonrisa

-No sea así joven Milo, es una fiesta y hoy podemos divertirnos -sonrió con coquetería

Detrás de ellos reía cierto caballero de Cáncer disfrutando del momento incómodo de su camarada.

-No seas grosero bicho, la Doncella desea pasar la velada contigo, no la desaires de esa forma -comentó el cuarto Caballero de la orden

-Ahórrate los comentarios Máscara Mortal -respondió el escorpión -Ese Jabu ¿Dónde se metió? ¿qué no ve que lo necesito aquí? -pensó aquel peliazul tratando de apartar a la pelinaranja

-Joven Milo, vamos a bailar -rogó Shoko ilusionada halándolo de la mano

-Sí joven Milo, ve -rió burlón Máscara

-Me la pagarás… -juró el peliazul cuando una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro -Oye Shoko, tú tienes una compañera que se llama Erda ¿no? -

La chica asintió

-Tengo una idea Shoko, por qué no vas por Erda para que le haga compañía a Máscara Mortal, porque parece que Afrodita está algo ocupado con la señora Agasha y aquella pequeña castaña y pues no quiero que mi amigo se quede aquí solito -dijo Milo fingiendo preocupación por su camarada

Máscara que estaba dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino se atragantó con el líquido y lanzó una mirada asesina al Escorpión Dorado. Mientras que la pequeña Shoko sonrió y asintió.

-Es una excelente idea joven Milo -afirmó antes de salir corriendo para buscar a su amiga

-¿Qué crees que haces maldito bicho? -bramó el canceriano tomando por el peto de la armadura de una forma amenazante

-¡Oye, oye! Tranquilo crustáceo, no deberías de desairar a esa joven Doncella, seguro que desea pasar la velada contigo -respondió con sadismo el escorpión usando sus mismas palabras

-A mí no me metas en tus malditos enredos bicho estúpido -amenazó Máscara

-Entonces no te metas en mis asuntos crustáceo -replicó Milo

Ninguno de los Santos de Atenea deseaba ceder, sin embargo una vocecilla dulce les interrumpió

-Disculpen Caballeros -dijo una castaña de ojos verdes acompañada de otra joven de larga cabellera azulada

-¡Ah Helena! -exclamó Máscara soltando de inmediato a Milo y le dedicó una sonrisa a la doncella

-Joven Máscara, la señorita Lyfia deseaba saber si alguno de ustedes conoce al hijo del Caballero Degel de Acuario -interrogó Helena

-¿El hielito? -murmuró Milo -yo lo conozco pero él está… -el escorpión buscó con la mirada a su amigo pero curiosamente no lo encontró sin embargo pudo divisar a Shoko caminando hacia él -no lo veo señorita Lyfia pero yo le ayudaré a buscarlo -se ofreció de inmediato guiando a la chica

-Helena… -murmuró Máscara con un leve sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas -te gustaría… bailar conmigo -pidió ofreciéndole su mano y haciendo una reverencia

El rostro blanquecino de la joven doncella se coloreó de rubor y asintió tímidamente antes de colocar su mano sobre la del Caballero de Cáncer, quien le atrajo a él y la guió con el ritmo de la música para danzar esa hermosa melodía.

A la distancia el dios de la Muerte apretó su copa, ese caballero de Cáncer era idéntico a su antecesor, aquel maldito humano que había dañado su cuerpo huésped y luego lo había destruido durante la anterior Guerra Santa.

-Maldita basura -apretó la mandíbula al reconocer en ese muchacho la risa despreocupada, la actitud altanera y desafiante

Su interior ardía con deseo de venganza, no podía soportar ver al hijo de su enemigo tan tranquilo, divirtiéndose con la Promesa de otro dios… de repente una idea llegó a la mente de Thanatos, esbozó una sonrisa maligna y fijó su mirada en la joven que le acompañaba, viéndola bien era hermosa…

-El hijo pagará por el pecado del padre -

x0x

Camus se acercó a una mesa apartada del Salón donde se encontraba sentada, la reina de Asgard, se quedó sin aliento al contemplar a la fémina de larga y platinada cabellera, sus ojos eran de un cristalino color aguamarina, su fino rostro era realmente atractivo, guardaba cierto parecido con la princesa Hilda de Polaris, o debía de decir que Hilda de Polaris había heredado el atractivo de su progenitora.

-Caballero de Acuario -le saludó una joven rubia que de inmediato reconoció

-Señorita Fler -hizo una reverencia

-Mi tía Seraphina estaba ansiosa de conocer al sucesor de Acuario, me ha contado que fue amiga del maestro Degel de Acuario -

-He oído de eso -respondió con un grado de indiferencia el muchacho

-Eres el vivo retrato de Degel -sonrió la mujer señalando la silla a su lado

Camus se sentó sin decir nada y continuó admirando la figura de aquella fémina de la que su padre había escrito tanto en sus diarios.

-A lo lejos por un momento te confundí con tu maestro -

-Es evidente que guardo parecido con mi padre -arrastró la última palabra

-Pero teniéndote aquí, a mi lado, puedo notar las diferencias, tu cabello tiene un tono más claro, tus ojos son violáceos y no índigos como los de él -describió la peliplata tratando de tomar la mano del joven quien la aparto discretamente -pero sobre todo esa expresión fría en tu rostro, Degel siempre sonreía, era muy cálido -afirmó Seraphina

-Discúlpeme su majestad, pero desconozco esa faceta de mi padre, en lo que a mí respecta, Degel de Acuario era un frío e inexpresivo Caballero, su trato no era diferente con su único hijo -respondió el acuariano

-Es una pena, no sé qué podría haber cambiado el noble corazón de mi querido Degel -sonrió Seraphina al verlo ponerse de pie -¿acaso tu madre falleció cuando tú naciste joven Caballero? -intentó averiguar

-Lo ignoro su majestad, mi padre jamás habló de mi Señora madre, lo poco que sé es que tal vez heredé el color de sus ojos, nada más -dijo Camus poniéndose de pie -si me disculpa volveré con mis camaradas y deseo que pase una hermosa velada -dijo a modo de despedida

Seraphina vio partir al joven Santo

-Es una pena que no pueda recordar lo que sucedió desde la última vez que Degel y yo nos vimos… -murmuró la pelilplata

-¡Seraphina! -exclamó cierto hombre peliazul sentándose a su lado

-Señor Poseidón -hizo una reverencia

-Han pasado bastantes años pero has envejecido con tremenda gracia bella Seraphina -sonrió el Rey de los Mares

x0x

-¿Sucede algo malo? -interrogó Marín al fijarse que Shaina había vuelto a la mesa que estaban compartiendo con algunas de las Promesas

-Nada -respondió con molestia la peliverde desprendiendo un aura de mal humor

De inmediato la pelirroja buscó con la mirada al caballero de escorpión, porque sobraba decir que Milo era la mayoría de las veces el causante de los enojos de la amazona de la Ofiuco, sin embargo le sorprendió encontrarlo del otro lado del Salón conversando con Camus, quien tenía un semblante más frío que el de costumbre.

-¿Y ahora qué tendrá…? -

Entre tanto la joven Natassia conversaba con June

-¿por qué es que usan la máscara –interrogó observando detenidamente la pieza metálica que cubría el rostro de la rubia

Marín fue la que intervino para responder a la curiosidad de las chicas

-Desde la era mitológica han sido los hombres quienes se han dedicado a proteger a la diosa Atenea, por ello las mujeres no podían ser Caballeros, sin embargo el Santuario aceptó a las Amazonas cuando ellas renunciaron a su femineidad cubriendo sus rostros con una máscara –explicó la pelirroja, al tiempo que las Promesas asentían –Es por eso que lo más humillante para una Santa de Atenea es ser vista por un hombre sin su máscara, porque entonces solo tiene 2 opciones: matar a ese hombre o enamorarse de él –dictaminó Marín

-¡¿Matarlo?! –exclamó Esmeralda

-¿La ley es tan estricta? –interrogó Shunrei

-Sí, bueno… no ha sucedido en varios años –comentó June con tranquilidad –a penas somos unas cuantas amazonas las que existimos -

-¡Ah! Es cierto –sonrió Natassia –pero… ¿por qué sus máscaras son diferentes? –

-Es por nuestro Cosmos –respondió Geist –las máscaras son originalmente blancas, pero cuando las portamos por primera vez reconoce la naturaleza de nuestro cosmos, se convierte de color plateado y aparecen nuestras marcas distintivas -

-Entiendo –comentó Shunrei –pues se ven muy bien con ellas –afirmó

-Hey chicas, ¿por qué están aquí sentadas? Es una fiesta –dijo jovial la maestra Serinsa acercándose al grupo acompañada por el Caballero de Tauro

-Señor Teneo, maestra Serinsa –saludaron las amazonas

Mientras que las promesas solo hicieron una pequeña reverencia

-Vamos chicas, acompáñenme a conocer al resto de los chicos –soltó una risilla -¿quién sabe si tal vez encuentren a su futuro prometido –dijo Serinsa divertida

-Pero… -Esmeralda murmuró apenada, a primera vista los Caballeros Dorados les llevaban varios años

-Ya sé qué piensan que somos muy mayores, pero no deben de preocuparse, están nuestros discípulos –señaló al grupo de varones que acompañaban al Caballero de Libra

Un poco más tranquilas las chicas se pusieron de pie y siguieron a los adultos, lo mismo hicieron June y Geist, Marín estaba a punto de ir con ellos, cuando notó que Shaina se había quitado momentáneamente la máscara para tomar un trago de vino.

-¡Shaina! –le llamó la atención

-¡Sshh! –replicó la peliverde poniéndose de nuevo el accesorio de metal

Observó a Geist y June platicar animadas con el flamante caballero de Andrómeda, si bien al inicio se había preocupado por la relación tan cerca que June y aquel chico mantenían, pero al conocerlo se dio cuenta de que era un buen niño, demasiado amable para ser un caballero.

Rió al ver al impetuoso discípulo del León Dorado sonrojarse por la compañía de la simpática Esmeralda. Shunrei por su parte sonreía al reconocer a su amigo de la infancia, el hijo de Dohko de Libra, Shiryu, había oido que ellos sus padres eran amigos. Mientras tanto el discípulo de Camus hacía un par de trucos con su cosmos para impresionar a Natassia. Finalmente estaba Helena bailando con Máscara de Muerte. Por un momento Shaina sintió celos de todos ellos, era una maldita fiesta y ella no estaba disfrutando, todo por culpa del estúpido bicho y la cabeza de zanahoria, pues en el instante en que los había visto abrazados una ira incontrolable había nacido en su pecho.

-¡Te odio maldito bicho! –mascó apretando el colgante que él le había regalado

Suspiró enojada realmente envidiaba a sus compañeras y a las Promesas, todas estaban pasando una hermosa velada con algún acompañante, mientras que ella estaba ahí enojada y sola. Entonces se dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse cuando tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento –murmuró de inmediato porque no si se trataba de alguno de los olímpicos era seguro que le castigarían

-¡Ah! La pequeña ninfa –sonrió galante aquel hombre de túnica negra y cabellera plateada

Por unos instantes la chica se quedó sin habla y pronto reconoció al varón

-¡Tú! ¡Digo usted! -le señaló sorprendida

-Con que me recuerdas hermosa amazona -murmuró el peliplata tomando la mano de Shaina para depositar un beso en el dorso

La peliverde ahogó un gemido y agradeció portar su máscara de lo contrario aquel hombre la vería completamente ruborizada.

-¿quién es usted? Y ¿qué hace aquí? -balbuceó la amazona de la Ofiuco

-¡Ah! Mis modales, yo soy Minos de Grifo uno de los Tres Jueces de Inframundo -hizo una reverencia dedicándole una sonrisa galante

-¿Juez del Inframundo…? -susurró sorprendida

-Así es, pero aún no sé su nombre… -dijo Minos

-¡Oh! Disculpe mi impertinencia… Shaina de Ofiuco -se presentó asintiendo

-Entonces Amazona de Ofiuco concédame el honor de bailar conmigo -sonrió tomándola de la cintura para llevarla al centro del Salón

La peliverde no estaba segura de sí realmente deseaba bailar con ese hombre pero al ver la expresión en el rostro del Caballero de Escorpio, entrelazó sus dedos con el Juez del Inframundo.

x0x

Ambos chicos se escabulleron entre las mesas y se quedaron en uno de los rincones observando al resto de los invitados divertirse.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que hubiera tantas personas en el Santuario -murmuró Saori admirando aquellas armaduras doradas

-En serio que no sé cómo has podido vivir sin conocerlos -negó Seiya -yo solo llevo aquí un par de años y conozco a bastantes personas -afirmó

-Eso es porque tú eres muy hiperactivo -rió la pelilila

-Bueno con el asunto de la máscara solucionado, creo que ya podemos ir con los demas -dijo el castaño mirando a sus amigos -que por lo que veo están muy sociables con las dichosas Promesas -

-¿Promesas? -inquirió Saori

-Ajá, son las representantes de otros dioses que vienen a casarse con alguno de los Caballeros -explicó Seiya caminando hacia el centro del Salón

-¡oh! ¡Espera Seiya! -exclamó la fémina cuando el chico se adelantó para sorprender a Shiryu y Hyga con sus respectivas acompañantes

Saori sonrió y se echó a correr tras él sin embargo tropezó con alguien provocando que tirara la copa de vino que llevaba en sus manos y ella cayera irremediablemente al suelo.

-Disculpe, no fue mi intención -dijo al instante alzando su rostro para descubrir la figura de un hombre muy alto de caballera y mirada escarlata así como tez dorada, portaba una túnica blanca con detalles en rojo y dorado así como accesorios de cuero

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas humana! -bramó el varón haciendo que la sangre se le congelara

El pelirrojo fijó su mirada en aquella chica notando de inmediato por su atuendo se trataba de una de las amazonas de Atenea, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino fueron aquellas marcas que adornaban su accesorio, alrededor de sus ojos llevaba líneas doradas que le recordaban a los ojos de los búhos mientras que en las mejillas tenía marcas en forma de alas de color azul cielo, bufó por un momento, le recordaban a la armadura de aquel impío Asesino de dioses que ahora mismo estaba castigado en lo más profundo del Inframundo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -interrogó con la misma voz fría

-Sa… Sa… Saori -tartamudeó la pelila

Hasta nombre extranjero como el de aquel blasfemo, pero esa apariencia, frágil y delicada, piel blanquecina y sobre todo esa sedosa cabellera… alzó su mano tratando de arrebatarle la máscara y comprobar lo que intuía.

-¡Saori! -exclamó una voz y una figura de vestido durazno se interpuso en su camino -¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamó preocupada una joven de cabellera rojiza abrazando a la menor ocultándola de aquel dios

-Humana, ¿cómo te atreves? -interrogó

-Disculpe mi impertinencia señor Ares, pero es solo que esta pequeña está enferma, tiene un resfriado y debería de estar guardando reposo -explicó la doncella enfrentando su mirada escarlata

El dios de la Guerra observó detenidamente a la fémina y de inmediato notó su virginal atractivo.

-Si nos disculpa, nos retiraremos -anunció la pelirroja llevándose a Saori

-No cabe duda que las Vestales son hermosas -sonrió Ares al verla partir

x0x

Camino discreto hacia la puerta del Salón, contó a todos los presentes quienes parecían estar tan entretenidos como para notar su ausencia, así que esa sería su oportunidad para buscarla.

-Los invitados no están autorizados a salir de Salón -dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Se detuvo en el acto y volteó su rostro para descubrir la figura de una de las amazonas con los brazos cruzados y que a pesar de portar ese inexpresivo pedazo de metal sobre su rostro emanaba un aura peligrosa.

-¡Oh discúlpeme Amazona! -fingió el peliverde -es solo que nos hemos quedado sin vino y no deseaba molestar a nadie para traerlo -

-No tiene que molestarse señor Hermes, yo me encargaré de llevarles más vino a su mesa, puede regresar tranquilo -afirmó la pelirroja

-Muchas gracias ¿amazona…? -inquirió

-Marín de Águila, señor Hermes -respondió la Santa

Sin mayor remedio el dios camino de regreso a la mesa principal no sin echarle un último vistazo a aquella muchacha.

-Una belleza peligrosa -rió para sus adentros.

* * *

tadá!

Oh sí, no crean q me habia olvidado del reencuentro q tendrian Minos y Agasha, se nota que algunas cosas no se borran así como así vdd? Ni Minos se puede olvidar de Albafica quien lo mató en la anterior Guerra Santa

Seiya liderando a sus amigos desde tiempos inmemorables xD jajaja, ah sí la explicacion de la máscara... esa me la inventé no me crean mucho

Oh sí, Hera no dejará pasar la oportunidad de joderle la vida a los demás, dioses o humanos... y el ajuntamiento es una palabra que encontre para referirse a la prueba de la virginidad, ya explicaré mas en el siguiente capi

Los Marinos *3* son todos bn lindos con Thetis porque es su hermanita menor... Kanon ya se jodió xD si la lastima lo van a matar...

Jojojojo Thanatos tampoco va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de joderle la vida a la sangre de Manigoldo, sea por el medio que sea...

Sip Seraphina está viva y sip se lleva bn con Poseidón, pero Camus... bueno es una relación complicada la que tuvo con Degel (ya lo sabrán)

XD nuestros futuros niños de bronce conocen a las pequeñas Promesas, quien sabe como dijo Serinsa si encuentren en alguno de ellos a su futuro esposo...

Minos parece que ya le hecho el ojo a nuestra amazona de Ofiuco

Ares... Ares... parece que notó algo particular... algo q le ha llamado la atención...

Y Hermes... bueno, no cabe duda que algo trama ese dios...

Ahora a los comentarios del capi pasado...

XD ya sé las Doncellas Guerreras van a ser como q las q le pongan los sinsabores a nuestros caballeros, la mayoria de las veces... pero no todas jajaja

Ah bueno de la doncella Europa, pues lo considerare pues no estaba contemplada, pero ya verán que se me ocurre xD...

Creo q es todo, nos leemos, espero q pronto no me olviden ;3;

MCR77 off~

PD. en la siguiente toca la noche de bodas xD...


	12. 12

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Lo primero que me dicen y lo primero que hago... perdonen el retrazo, es q estuve super ocupada, esta será la 3ra parte de la fiesta, ammm, pongale mucha atención

Advertencia de incoherencias historicas, de tradiciones, locuras mías y además amm temas candentes, pero todo es por el bien de la trama

Algunos detalles de sus comentarios q agradezco los respondere abajo ;P

Sin más... disfruten el capi...

* * *

-12-

Se levantó de su mesa para estirarse un poco, se aproximó a una de las ventanas y respirar el aire fresco, había pasado bastantes años desde la última vez en que hubiese disfrutado de la brisa nocturna en la tierra y más de una noche como esa. Cerró los ojos y se recargó en el marco de esa ventana, se cruzó de brazos observando estrellas.

-Es una hermosa noche -afirmó una voz femenina acercándose a él

Se hizo a un lado permitiéndole a aquella amazona pelinegra asomarse por la ventana

-¿Le incomoda mi presencia señor? -dijo con un tono neutro

-No -respondió observando atento la figura de la chica, era evidente que poseía hermosas curvas para su edad, pero no solo eso se encontraba en perfecta forma, debía de ser por el entrenamiento como Santa de Atenea

Le miró alzar el rostro cubierto por su máscara, frunció el ceño, no sabía porque pero esa joven le recordaba a la señora Pandora, tal vez por la exuberancia de sus curvas o el cabello negro, rió mentalmente era cierto que la señora Pandora no era la única mujer atractiva de cabello negro, sin embargo, no podía evitar compararlas, si tan solo pudiera ver su rostro...

-¿Sucede algo señor...? -interrogó mirándole con aquella máscara de rojas marcas y colmillos, tétrica si le preguntaban su opinión

-Radamanthys de Wynver -se presentó con voz solemne -Juez del Inframundo -agregó

-¡Vaya! no pensé que un Juez se viera tan... -la joven ladeó su rostro -humano -soltó una risilla

El rubio juez se cruzó de brazos, a pesar de portar solo una túnica negra con detalles en plata, la gente debía de sentir algún grado de intimidación por su estatura y físico, pero bueno esta era la segunda ocasión en la que la joven parecía ser inmune a las tácticas de intimidación de los espectros; la chica regresó su mirada hacia el cielo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -interrogó de repente Radamanthys

-¿Hacer qué señor juez? -respondió sin entender

-Caminar hacia el Patriarca en aquel recinto antes de la ceremonia -explicó

-Con todo respeto señor pero yo solo puse un pie tras del otro -replicó con un tono juguetón volviéndose a las estrellas -¡ah! ¡ahí está mi constelación! -rió señalando al cielo

-¿Berenice? -reconoció Radamanthys

-Así es... tal vez el próximo otoño ya la pueda portar, si es que mi maestro me deja -murmuró con una mezcla de emoción y frustración

-No creo que te falte mucho, ¿amazona...? -

-Geist, mi nombre es Geist, señor Radamanthys -respondió la pelinegra

-Amazona Geist -asintió el rubio

-¡Aprendiza! -gritó a lo lejos un muchacho que portaba la armadura de Capricornio

-Ese... ¡Argh! -balbuceó la chica -¡ah...! Disculpe Señor juez... ¿le molestaría bailar una pieza conmigo? -solicitó la joven

-¿por qué? -interrogó extrañado Rada la vio encogerse de hombros

-No sé, es una fiesta y pues... me apeteció solicitarle ese favor -respondió -entendería si no le interesa -negó Geist

Radamanthys hizo una reverencia digna de un noble lord inglés y le extendió su mano

-Señorita Amazona ¿me concede esta pieza? -solicitó en modo solemne

Era una pena que no pudiera ver la sonrisa divertida de la pelinegra a causa de su máscara, pero ella de inmediato le extendió su mano y aceptó la "invitación".

Se mezclaron entre el resto de los invitados, no le sorprendió ver a Minos entretenido con alguna de las otras amazonas, aunque parecía no poder despegar sus ojos de la vestal principal de Atenea, aquella mujer castaña; sin embargo no le dio importancia, miró a Poseidón haciendo lo propio con una mujer peliplata, la que se rumoraba era Seraphina de Asgard y su ex-contenedor. Los Caballeros de Atenea se divertían con sus compañeras y algunas de las jóvenes invitadas de las Tierras del Norte.

-la verdad no sé bailar -susurró con cierta vergüenza la pelinegra cuando llegaron a la pista

-Es fácil -dijo colocando una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra entrelazándola con su mano -yo te llevaré solo debes de seguirme -

No supo por qué cada uno de sus movimientos se volvieron naturales al ser guiada por el juez del inframundo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya estaban bailando

-no sabía que a los espectros les enseñaban a bailar -dijo juguetona

-No se nos enseña a bailar -replicó Radamanthys -pero es parte de la educación de un buen lord -

-¡Qué interesante! -suspiró Geist

Cuando la melodía fue más lenta inconscientemente aquel suave ritmo y la calidez del hombre le hicieron sentir como un arrullo, Geist recargó su cabeza en el pecho del Juez. Radamanthys contempló a su pareja de baile y no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello, esbozó una sonrisa leve, era tan extraño encontrar a alguna persona que le hiciera sentir cómodo, porque la única mujer que le hacía sentir de esa manera era la Señora Pandora.

x0x

Shiryu sonrió cuando terminó de bailar con Shunrei, había pasado un par de meses desde la última vez en que hubiesen conversado y convivido.

-Te ves realmente linda -confesó con un ligero sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas

-Y tu también te ves muy atractivo -halagó la pelinegra a su compañero -creo que creciste un poco más -agregó con una sonrisa

-Sí, es lo que dijo mamá -recordó Shiryu llevando la mano hasta su cabeza -pero creo que tu también -

-Solo un poco, ¿cómo ha sido tu entrenamiento? -interrogó Shunrei

-Pues… -sin embargo el discípulo de Dohko no pudo continuar cuando una vocecilla le interrumpió

-¡Joven Shiryu! -exclamó cierta niña de su edad de cabellera castaña recogida en un par de chongos -¿Dónde se había metido? Lo he estado buscando todo el tiempo -sonrió la chica atrapando sus manos -vamos a bailar -

-¿Xia Ling? Espera… -protestó el muchacho -no puedo dejar aquí a Shunrei -

La muchacha fijo sus orbes castaños en la joven Promesa y torció los labios

-No le pasará nada si se queda sola aquí -argumentó

Shunrei esbozó una sonrisa y asintió

-No tienes de qué preocuparte Shiryu, no me quedaré sola, iré a ver a Doña Agasha, creo que le hace falta que alguien le ayude un poco con Sigrid -se disculpó la pelinegra

El hijo de Dohko suspiró derrotado, no pudo más que acompañar a la Doncella Guerrera, notando que no era el único en aquella situación, descubrió que las compañeras de Xia Liang, habían emboscado a sus camaradas Dorados, reconoció al Caballero de Géminis acompañando a una rubia de platino, mientras el Sagitario trataba con la pelivioleta; mientras su hermana menor Shoko danzaba alegremente con Milo. Erda por su parte había logrado a regañadientes que Máscara Mortal la sacara a bailar y parecía que la única de las Doncellas Guerreras que no estaba disfrutando de la pieza era la rubia Mii quien buscaba con desespero al doceavo Caballero dorado.

x0x

La pelirroja guió a la niña hasta uno de los rincones de Salón y se aseguró que nadie más les escuchase.

-Señorita Saori ¿cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí? ¿tiene idea de lo que hubiera pasado si el Señor Ares…? Su madre se va a preocupar muchísimo cuando se entere -murmuró desesperada la pelirroja

-¡No! ¡Seika por favor! Te lo ruego, no le digas a mamá -rogó de inmediato la pelilila tratando de quitarse la máscara

-¡Alto! -la detuvo Seika apartando sus manos de su rostro -está bien, por ahora no le diremos nada a su madre, sin embargo debe prometerme que no se quitará la máscara por ningún motivo y mucho menos responderá a alguno de los cuestionamientos que le hagan acerca de su progenitora -le pidió la vestal

-pero… -sin embargo calló ante esa mirada suplicante -está bien Seika, así lo haré -

-¡Seika! -interrumpió cierto chico de cabellera castaña -¿por qué te llevaste a Saori? -

-¿Seiya? ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen? -interrogó de inmediato la pelirroja

-¿Conoces a Seika? -

-Sí, ella es una de mis hermanas -respondió el castaño

-Explíquenme cómo es que ustedes se conocen, ¡Seiya! ¿Has sido tú el que la trajo hasta aquí? -inquirió la mayor

-Hermana no puedo creer que seas tan cruel, ¿cómo pudieron dejar a Saori sola en este día de fiesta? -argumentó Seiya

Seika se quedó callada y mordió sus labios…

-¡Seiya! -llamó una voz masculina acercándose a ellos -eres un discípulo muy desconsiderado, mira que dejarme ahí… -dijo en tono divertido un muchacho de suaves rizos castaños

-Lo siento maestro, pero… -respondió Seiya pero guardó silencio al notar que su hermana conocía al Santo

-¡Joven Aioros! -reconoció Seika al caballero dorado y de inmediato ocultó a Saori detrás de ella

-¡Oh Seika! -sonrió con un leve sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas -te ves muy hermosa -le halagó

-¿Maestro…? ¡¿Maestro?! -interrumpió la atmosfera peculiar

-¿Qué sucede Seiya? -

-¿Cómo es que conoce a mi hermana? -interrogó cruzándose de brazos el aprendiz de Caballero

-¿Seika es tu hermana? -murmuró sorprendido Aioros

-Sí, pero¡ no evada mi pregunta! ¿Cómo es que se conocen? -

-¡Hey! No seas grosero Seiya -le llamó la atención la mayor

-Con que aquí estaban… -dijo divertido el Santo de Leo pero guardó silencio al notar la presencia de aquella pelirroja y su mandíbula se desencajó -pero… no es cierto…-

-¿A ti qué te pasa Aioria? -le codeó el sagitario al león al notar que había perdido el color del rostro

Seika ladeó su cabeza llevó su mano hasta su barbilla, porque al igual que los demás no comprendía el comportamiento del dorado

-¿Interrumpo? -dijo otra pelirroja a espaldas de Aioria provocando que el muchacho diera medio salto y luego le señalara -¿Marín? -

-¿Sí Aioria? -dijo con tono divertido la amazona

-¡Marín! -Seiya se apresuró a abrazar a la joven -te ves genial, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos los tres juntos -celebró el castaño

Aioros notó entonces el grado de confusión de Aioria, pues ahora que les miraba, salvo la máscara Seika y Marín era muy parecidas, la misma silueta, el mismo cabello, todo. Provocando que su mandíbula se desencajara. Saori se asomó tímidamente detrás de Seika y contempló a la amazona del Águila.

-Mira Saori, ella es mi otra hermana Marín, la amazona de Águila -dijo orgulloso Seiya

-¿Hermanas? -interrogaron en coro el par de dorados

De pronto todo comenzó a encajar, las jóvenes provenían del oriente y habían llegado hace 2 años con sus hermanos. Los Santos soltaron una carcajada y negaron, llevando la mano hacia su frente, por un momento habían confundido a las muchachas, pero no era para menos, eran hermanas idénticas.

x0x

Se coló entre las columnas de aquella construcción y desde la ventana sus traviesos ojos azules se encontraron con aquel peliverde dios quien sonrió cómplice al notar su presencia.

-¡Oh sí! Creo que esto será muy divertido -susurró aquel pelimorado apresurándose por el lateral del edificio y haciéndose invisible se acercó a las jarras de vino que estaban afuera para la fiesta -Vamos Atenea, tienes que relajarte un rato, tu preciada Tierra por fin está en paz -susurró pasando su mano sobre los cántaros que tomaron un ligero color verdoso y luego volvieron a su tono original

Y tan pronto como terminó su tarea se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche, había cumplido su trato con Hermes.

0*0*0*0

Sonrió ladino arreglándose la capa y luego la máscara, acarició su blanquecina espalda y la vio dar un debilitado saltito, su cuerpo estaba tan lánguido, pero al mismo tiempo tan hermoso, como siempre, admiró su cabellera negra sobre esas blancas sábanas.

-Descansa hermosa niña -susurró a modo de despedida -mi Pandora -besando el dorso de la mano de la hermana de Hades

Por la rendija de la puerta Valentine había visto parte de lo sucedido y de inmediato se ocultó en una de las columnas cuando el dios del sueño desapareció de Giudecca. El espectro de la Arpía apretó la mandíbula y se desvaneció en la oscuridad de aquel lúgubre palacio. Mientras tanto en la habitación la fémina seguía inmóvil con la mirada perdida, sin fuerzas para quejarse siquiera las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos púrpura.

-Radamanthys… -gimió

0*0*0*0

-Por favor joven Afrodita -rogó la Doncella Guerrera al doceavo caballero quien permanecía sentado al lado de Doña Agasha quien a pesar de los cuidados de Sigrid tenía la mirada perdida en la nada

-Lo siento Mii, no puedo dejarlas solas, en otra ocasión será -respondió el peliceleste

La joven torció los labios y sus orbes cobalto taladraron la figura de ambas castañas, Agasha no dijo nada sin embargo la mirada zafiro de Sigrid le regresó el gesto.

-¡Ah! Mocosa -mascó la Doncella Guerrera

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Es la pelea de unos amantes? -comentó una atractiva mujer de cabellera risada y carmesí

Mii hizo una reverencia y mientras que el dorado se puso de pie inmediatamente, Sigrid en cambio solo asintió y Agasha asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Señora Afrodita, si bueno… el Caballero… ¡Ah! Afrodita de Piscis es un dorado y yo soy una Doncella Guerrera no podemos ser amantes -explicó la joven -sin embargo como es una fiesta, creí que sería una buena ocasión de convivir con él -

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Qué pena! -dijo en un tono fingido la deidad y se acercó al pisciano -Con que Afrodita de Pisicis, ya lo había oído, el Caballero más hermoso de su generación, tienen razón en los rumores -admitió Cipris acariciando la mejilla del peliceleste -tu maestro tomó una sabía decisión al nombrarte en mi honor -sonrió coqueta la mujer

-Señora Afrodita -le llamó con voz fatigada Agasha haciendo que centrara su atención en ella y en la asgardiana

-¡Agasha! La legendaria Vestal de Atenea -saludó y sus ojos azules la escudriñaron de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en aquella rosa que adornaba su pecho -¡Qué hermosa flor! Parece que nunca se marchitará -

-Parece que demorará en marchitarse, pero como nosotros, como los humanos esta rosa es efímera señora Cipris -murmuró la florista -Afrodita, adelante ve con Mii, yo estaré bien, Sigrid está conmigo además de la señora Cipris, no tienes que preocuparte -

Algo inseguro el peliceleste tomó la mano de la Doncella Guerrera y se fue al centro del Salón con el resto de sus camaradas.

-Ha pasado tiempo Agasha -murmuró la pelirroja diosa

-Debió de ser un parpadeo para usted -respondió la castaña

x0x

Entre risillas aceptó ponerse el casco de color rosa y ladeó su cabeza antes de colgarse del cuello del Santo de Andrómeda.

-eres tan admirable -suspiró acomodándose en su pecho -tan joven y ya conseguiste tu rango y armadura -murmuró

-Pero solo es un rango de bronce… -protestó aquel peliverde chico hipando a causa del vino y correspondiendo al abrazo

Sin embargo aquella silla se balanceó hacia atrás haciendo que la pareja cayera al suelo, sin que los presentes lo notaran porque el vino los había puesto algo eufóricos.

Se tambaleó entre las mesas, solo había bebido un par de copas más y ya no veía bien, maldijo por lo bajo, porque necesitaba encontrar a Camus, su amigo estaba peor que de costumbre y temía que hiciera alguna estupidez que involucrara a la Reina de Asgard o al Rey de los Mares. De repente tropezó cayendo a un costado de la mesa.

-Maldita sea -masculló levantando la cara para encontrarse frente a frente con un rostro blanquecino de ojos verdes que portaba un casco rosa asomándose de debajo del mantel de aquella mesa. Milo enarcó una ceja y sonrió burlón -¡Carajo Shun! Tienes un rostro realmente lindo para ser niño -sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín -espero que cuando crezcas tengas facciones más masculinas o tendrás muchos problemas mocoso -rió el escorpión al levantarse algo tambaleante y le vio esconderse debajo del mantel

El león dorado hipó recargándose en una de las columnas, si bien no era un experto en alcohol estaba consciente de que su resistencia no era la más fuerte tampoco era para estar completamente ebrio pensó; se fijó entonces en lo que sucedía en el salón, contempló con cierta gracia a sus camaradas, sus aprendices se encontraban jugando como niños por todo el salón persiguiéndose los unos a los otros acompañados de las promesas más jóvenes; Seika y Marín les supervisaban evitando a toda costa que hicieran algo indebido, los dorados en cambio aprovechaban para bailar con el resto de las muchachas, su hermano Aioros no se había podido librar de Kyoko quien ahora mismo estaba aferrada al cuello de Sagitario, una risilla escapó de los labios de Aioria al observar al Caballero de Tauro porque si bien todos sabían que su esposa era la maestra Serinsa era la primera vez que los observaban tan acaramelados y de no ser por la máscara podría jurar que se estarían besando; pero el maestro Dohko no se quedaba atrás, Yinlin Niang Niang y él se dedicaban una mirada tan tierna que parecía derretir hasta los hielos que hacía Camus en el Coliseo; el león dorado negó con la cabeza y siguió observando hasta que su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al descubrir al respetable Patriarca besando… o mejor dicho devorando a la señora Ari, detrás de una de las columnas.

-¡Por Atenea! -murmuró Aioria tratando esfumar esa imagen de su santidad

Dio un par de traspiés recargado en la pilastra sin embargo choco repentinamente con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento -dijo una vocecilla suave -¿se lastimó joven? -interrogó una joven de cabellera azul y mirada violácea

-No se disculpe, fue mi culpa -balbuceó Aioria arrastrando las palabras y llevó su mano a la frente -ese vino…-se quejó tratando de ponerse de pie para ayudar a la joven pero fue ella quien le ayudó

-Fue lo mismo que dijo el joven Alberich a la señora Seraphina -comentó la peliazul guiándolo a una de las sillas

-Esto es ridículo -se quejó el dorado -debía de ser yo quien le ayudara ¿señorita…? -

-Lyfia, mi nombre es Lyfia y vengo de Asgard -se presentó sonriente la joven

-Lyfia, discúlpeme, yo soy Aioria de Leo -respondió el chico sonriendo débilmente

-No se preocupe joven Aioria, como le dije, el joven Alberich mencionó que podría ser a causa del vino que todos se estén comportando así -señaló a los presentes y sus estados cambiantes de ánimo

-Eso explicaría el arrebato de las Doncellas Guerreras -rió al ver a Katya prácticamente tratando de llevarse a Saga del Salón

-supongo que sí, por lo menos la señora y la señorita no han tomado nada -suspiró de alivio Lyfia

-¡La Señora Atenea! -se puso de pie tembloroso

La asgardiana se apresuró a sostener al león dorado

-Disculpe señorita Lyfia, pero… -balbuceó Aioria

-Entiendo, permítame ayudarle y juntos prevengamos a la señora Atenea -sonrió la muchacha colocando el brazo alrededor de su hombro

0*0*0*0

Debía de ser de madrugada, ni siquiera él lo sabía porque después de todo el ajetreo del día no sentía ni una pizca de cansancio, al contrario se sentía pleno e impaciente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y su mano la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo.

-mmm -se quejó un poco y sus ojos turquesa le miraron con algo de vergüenza

-Ya llegamos -le anunció al estar frente al Templo de Géminis

Ella solo asintió e iba a subir esos últimos escalones, pero el peliazul le detuvo, en un ágil movimiento le alzó en sus brazos y como la tradición lo marcaba le cargó.

-¡Ah! -exclamó la rubia sorprendida

Entró a pasos rápidos y se apresuró a llegar a la parte privada del Templo, con una agilidad increíble abrió la puerta de la habitación que les habían dispuesto esa noche especial y que a partir de ese momento se convertiría en su hogar. Sin perder tiempo la recostó en el lecho cubierto de pétalos de rosa y agradeció mentalmente a la señora Agasha y a Afrodita por el gesto.

-¿Kanon? -le llamó con un hilo de voz y sus ojos turquesa le miraron tímidamente

-Thetis -le sonrió antes de despojarse de la Escama de Dragón Marino

La doncella se mordió los labios, había llegado esa noche tan esperada y temida, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar

-Kanon -le llamó nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede? -interrogó el geminiano robándole dulces besos

-Tengo miedo -confesó al sentir sus manos retirar el vestido de sus hombros

-¿Ah sí? ¿por qué tienes miedo? -preguntó Kanon recorriendo su piel expuesta con húmedos besos

Thetis respiró agitada, porque sabía que estaría a su merced, que Kanon podría vengarse finalmente de todas sus provocaciones y travesuras.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo mi nereida? -le preguntó una vez más descubriendo su tórax y besándole en los labios de una forma posesiva y apasionada

La joven sintió su cuerpo arder, Kanon había encendido algo en ella, no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando la recostó en la cama y le despojó de su blanco e inmaculado vestido, solo cuando le miró con esos orbes esmeralda como si fuera un depredador notó que estaba expuesta por completo.

-Kanon -gimió tratando de cubrirse haciendo que un sonrojo se dibujara en su rostro

-No tienes que temer querida -sonrió separando sus manos y colocándolas alrededor de su cuello antes de besarla nuevamente

-Mmm -gimió en su boca mientras Kanon internaba su traviesa mano en sus piernas masajeando su rincón

Instintivamente Thetis mordió su labio inferior y se arqueó un poco

-¡Oh! No hagas eso -susurró el geminiano con voz profunda -me estás provocando -afirmó antes de atacar su cuello a base de besos y mordidas suaves

-Kanon -masculló acariciando su larga cabellera disfrutando de esas caricias desconocidas y provocadoras -¡ah! -gimió cuando sintió su aliento en su pecho y sus ojos turquesa se encontraron con el rostro del muchacho quien le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de morder esa puntita rosada y luego succionarla fervientemente

Kanon no se detuvo ahí, se dedicó a saborear ambos montes blanquecinos antes de continuar su descenso por su abdomen y luego llegar a su vientre, donde la joven trató de cerrar sus piernas solo para ser detenida por las fuertes manos del muchacho.

-Confía en mí, te daré una probadita del cielo -afirmó antes de depositar un húmedo beso en ese lugar haciendo que la pobre doncella se arqueara de puro placer

El cuerpo de Thetis comenzó a temblar ante un éxtasis desconocido, lentamente la sangre hervía en ella y cada toque de las manos de Kanon le hacía volverse más y más loca, perdiendo la cordura por completo.

-Kanon por favor -rogó entre gemidos sin saber qué deseaba exactamente

El geminiano no se detuvo hasta que vio a su hermosa nereida rendirse ante esa ola de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, Thetis trató de recuperar el aliento pero se sentía lacia, sin fuerzas pero feliz, le sonrió débilmente y se sorprendió al verle sonrojado antes besarla invasivamente.

-Kanon -gimió en sus labios haciendo que el muchacho perdiera la cabeza

-No te muevas -rogó irguiéndose sobre ella y separando sus piernas

La joven obedeció con un ligero temblor, llevó las manos a su pecho dedicándole una sonrisa tímida, el geminiano suspiró, era tan hermosa, tan bella y perfecta, un sueño hecho realidad, inconscientemente se formó una sonrisa en sus labios y acarició aquel rinconcito que al encontrarse sensible hizo que la doncella se arqueara sensualmente. La rubia estiró sus manos y alcanzó la camisa del muchacho, sin mayor demora le despojó de ella, dejando al descubierto su esculpido y bronceado tórax, Thetis se mordió los labios y sus suaves yemas acariciaron los cuadritos marcados en el abdomen de Kanon haciendo que apretara la mandíbula pues esa suaves manos parecían quemar su piel.

-Eres una niña traviesa, te gustó torturarme con ese hermoso cuerpo -gruño guturalmente el peliazul quitándose los pantalones, quedando por fin completamente desnudo

-Kanon -hipó Thetis con cierto temor

-No te asustes, no te haré nada malo -susurró enternecido por esa inocencia le dio un suave beso en los labios

-Te amo -confesó permitiéndole separar sus piernas

-También te amo Thetis -sonrió el geminiano alzando un poco sus caderas y con discreción colocó el pañuelo que Hera le había dado antes -ahora serás mía, Thetis solo mía, mi mujer -afirmó rosando sus entrepierna con su dureza

-¡Ah! -gimió ante la expectativa y luego su rostro adoptó una expresión de dolor por aquella extraña invasión en su cuerpo -duele… -gimió sin aliento al contemplar entre sus lágrimas involuntarias el rostro placentero del peliazul

-Lo siento -se disculpó al continuar con su invasión y ver el hilillo rojizo se impregnaba al inmaculado pedazo de tela -te amo demasiado -afirmó empezando con un vaivén lento

La rubia ahogó un gemido y trató de no llorar, porque esa expresión de Kanon era demasiado hermosa, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su invasión, a base de besos y palabras dulces. Sintió las manos del peliazul alzar sus caderas y tocar cierto punto que la hizo arquearse, luego contempló una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¿Kanon? -gimió sin aliento solo para sentir como era que la embestía justo en ese rinconcito volviéndola loca

El gemelo menor apretó la mandíbula, por los dioses, todos sabían su fama de mujeriego y de buen amante, pero nunca antes había experimentado algo así, era tan dulce y delicioso, su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma, todo, deseaba reclamar cada rincon del cuerpo, no del alma de Thetis, ahora por fin estando así era uno solo, pero su corazón no se sentía satisfecho, quería que ella lo anhelara como él lo hacía.

-¿Me amas? -interrogó entre embestidas

-Te amo Kanon -suspiró abrazándose a él acortando la distancia y friccionando sus cuerpos

-¿Cuánto me amas? -

-Más que a mi vida, más que a nadie en este mundo -afirmó la joven mordisqueando el labio inferior de su ahora esposo

-Eres una traviesa -sonrió al cargarla en sus brazos y elevarla sobre él -¿te gusta? -murmuró profundizando aún más en esa posición

-¡Kanon! -gimió aferrándose a él

El peliazul continuó con su embestidas era consciente de que faltaba tan poco, la rubia acarició su rostro y besó a Kanon, porque ella misma estaba en camino a su éxtasis, el muchacho arremetió con un ritmo frenético hasta que por fin lo sintió, Thetis había probado el clímax y su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco, pronto él mismo le siguió dejando su semilla en su vientre.

Lentamente se dejaron caer sobre el lecho, fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo, la rubia recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho y él acariciando sus dorados mechones.

-¿Así es siempre? -interrogó recuperando el aliento

-No vas a sentir más dolor, solo placer cuando estés conmigo -sonrió orgulloso

-Ah… pero ¿tú también lo sentiste? -murmuró inocente

Una risilla escapó de los labios de Kanon y asintió

-Eres el cielo, mi cielo, no importa cuántas veces lo hice, contigo se siento el Paraíso, y más porque ahora sé que el resto de mi vida estaré a tu lado y solo serás mía -confesó

La joven se sonrojó y besó nuevamente al muchacho, antes de hacerlo recostarse sobre su espalda y colocarse sobre él.

-¿puedo… ir arriba ahora? -preguntó con timidez

-Adelante mi Nereida, tenemos todo el tiempo -sonrió Kanon al besa el dorso de su mano

El geminiano sonrió poco le importaba regresar a celebrar, era mejor quedarse con su mujer y disfrutar de ese dulce placer

0*0*0*0

La exuberante mujer de cabello carmesí se acercó balanceando de una forma seductora sus curvas perfectas, bien delineadas por aquel peplo de color palo de rosa, con un ceñidor dorado en su vientre.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Cipris? -interrogó el pelinegro meciendo su copa de vino antes de olfatearla

-¿Así me saludas Hades? Creí que habíamos hecho las paces cuando guié a tu esposa hasta el lienzo perdido en la última Guerra Santa -se sentó a su lado la fémina

-¡Jum! -masculló Hades colocando la copa en la mesa -es cierto, no esperaba que tú la liberaras del artilugio donde Deméter la tuvo encerrada desde la era del mito -

-Vamos soy la diosa del amor y yo siempre supe que la pequeña Kore se había enamorado de ti, sus ojos solo brillaban cuando tú estabas de visita en el Olimpo, algo q ni Apolo o Hermes lograron hacer -respondió acomodándose en la silla -pero dime ¿por qué mi hermanita no ha venido a la celebración? -

-Creo que sobra la respuesta Cipris, mientras Zeus rija el Monte Olimpo la condición de Deméter sobre someter a mi esposa a pasar 6 meses en mi reino y 6 en la tierra estará vigente, y ella no podrá moverse libremente -replicó el pelinegro

-Cierto, el señor todopoderoso es quien instauró esa condición -negó con la cabeza -por cierto ¿no falta uno de los jueces? Veo a Radamanthys y a Minos, pero ¿y Aiacos? -interrogó la pelirroja jugueteando con su cabello

-Como buen esposo se encuentra cuidando de su mujer y su hijo -respondió mirando a los otros jueces

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces es verdad? Han concebido vida en el Inframundo -sonrió la deidad

-Sí -respondió seco

-Entiendo, por eso has traído a los demás... con esto de las alianzas... ¿quién será tu promesa Hades? -

-Cualquiera de esos tres -señaló al Thanatos, Radamanthys y Minos -Hypnos no se escapará si eso es lo que pensó al quedarse -murmuró apretando el puño

-¿Y Pandora? -sonrió instigadora la ojiazul

La mirada fría del Rey del Inframundo la fulminó al instante

-Ella es mi hermana, ningún hombre, mortal o dios tiene derecho a tocarla o sufrirá mi ira -amenazó

Cipris alzó sus manos en señal de rendición

-De acuerdo, la humana se quedará contigo -sonrió antes de meter la mano en su escote y luego sacar un pequeño frasco de cristal de color rosado -tómalo, es un regalo para mi hermanita -

Hades la miró con desconfianza

-Si esta es una de tus travesuras Afrodita Cipris conocerás mi ira y ni Zeus te salvará -amenazó

-Tranquilo Rey del Inframundo, no tengo por qué molestar a Perséfone, solo es un regalo, ella sabrá qué hacer con esta pócima -murmuró poniéndose de pie -si me disculpas debo de seguir en la fiesta -

x0x

Poseidón balanceó por enésima vez su copa sin darle un sorbo siquiera, hacía ya un tiempo que Kanon y Thetis se habían retirado de la fiesta, mientras el resto continuaba con el banquete, no era que el Rey de los Mares dudara de su hija, pero la mirada instigadora de Hera le crispaba los nervios, por lo menos haber bailado con Seraphina le había tranquilizado un poco.

Del otro lado de la mesa Atenea actuaba con prudencia, observando a sus Santos disfrutar de la velada al calor del baile y el vino, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en la prueba que su madrastra le había solicitado.

-Vamos hermanita, tío, ¿por qué esas caras largas? Esto es una boda, no un funeral -anunció jovial Hermes alzando su copa -brindemos -insistió acercándose a la diosa de la sabiduría

-Lo sé Hermes, pero no tengo ganas -declinó la diosa apartando la copa del peliverde con su mano buscando a Shion

-¿Ansiosa Atenea? ¿Es que acaso realmente no confías en tu Caballero? -instigó Hera con una sonrisa triunfante -nos habríamos ahorrado la espera si yo… -

Los ojos verdes de Sasha fulminaron a la Reina del Olimpo

-Claro que confió en Kanon y en Thetis… -respondió la pelilila

-La tradición es que el novio tomé a la joven y al terminar regrese a beber con el resto de los varones -comentó Ares echando la cabeza hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con la bellísima Afrodita

-Pues se están demorando demasiado, seguramente es porque no saben cómo encubrir su pecado -se cruzó de brazos Hera disfrutando de las miradas agonizantes de ambos dioses

-Vamos Hera, no seas así, son un par de jóvenes enamorados, deben de estar disfrutando del momento, después de esperar tanto -sonrió Afrodita colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Zeus quien estaba ya de mal humor -¿Bailas conmigo? -coqueteó la diosa del amor

-Coincido con Cipris el muchacho debe de estarse divirtiendo, después de todo su novia era realmente bella, yo en su lugar también lo haría -afirmó Zeus poniéndose de pie para seguir a Afrodita

Atenea sonrió por el comentario y se puso de pie en busca del Patriarca o de Doña Agasha, porque desde hacía un rato que había visto a Seika comportarse de forma extraña.

0*0*0*0

Llevó su mano hasta su rostro tratando de rascar la punta de su nariz solo para estrellar sus dedos contra algo metálico, abrió sus ojos perezosamente y descubrió el techo del Salón sobre sí, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió sino el hecho de que la almohada donde descansaba se movía de arriba hacia abajo, rítmicamente, se levantó de golpe revisando su cuerpo notando que estaba envuelta en una capa blanca y que su peplo se encontraba impecable.

-Gracias a Atenea -murmuró tocando su máscara -tampoco me la he quitado -afirmó mentalmente al sentir esa incomodidad que dejaban las orillas en su rostro.

Volteó hacia el suelo y sus ojos se encontraron con la armadura de Aries, o mejor dicho con el Caballero de Aries dormitando.

-¡Por los dioses! -masculló Geist alejándose del varón

Notó que a su alrededor se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros descansando, parecía que el amanecer los había alcanzado y que a pesar de ser Guerreros entrenados, no estaban acostumbrados a las fiestas y mucho menos a beber. Recordaba vagamente tener sueño y apartarse en uno de los rincones, donde amablemente Mu le había ofrecido su capa y se había sentado a su lado para descansar; sonrió debajo de su máscara y luego se levantó con cautela, se quitó aquella blanca capa y la usó para arropar al Santo.

-Gracias -susurró y de inmediato fue a buscar al que había sido su compañero durante la velada aquel rubio juez del Inframundo

Se asomó desde una de las columnas, lo encontró sentado junto al Rey del Inframundo, impasible, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Deja de mirar y acércate -le dijo con esa voz profunda -¿a qué has venido? -

-No lo sé, supongo que quería despedirme de usted señor Radamanthys -respondió colocando las manos detrás de su cuerpo

-¡Je! Bueno Geist, fue un gusto conocerte y pasé una agradable velada contigo -dijo poniéndose de pie para besar el dorso de su mano

Una risilla escapó de los labios de la chica porque sabía que esa amabilidad de parte de Radamanthys era solo una actuación, un juego que hacía rabiar por alguna extraña razón a su maestro Shura. Tal vez era porque no quería su que al ser aprendiz se escuchara el rumor que era una libertina.

-Gracias a usted señor Radamanthys porque yo también me divertí -afirmó haciendo una reverencia

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a los recién casados, Kanon portaba la Escama Marina, mientras que Thetis usaba un peplo color crema, más sencillo que el de la boda, de inmediato caminaron hacia la mesa principal donde les esperaban las deidades olímpicas.

-¿Y bien? ¿por qué demoraron tanto? ¿acaso trataron de postergar lo inevitable? -interrogó Hera con cizaña

-Muchacho sabes que la tradición marca que debías regresar de inmediato -

Kanon sonrió llevándose la mano hacia el rostro y rascándose la mejilla al tiempo que un sonrojo cruzaba su cara.

-Disculpen señores, pero es solo que… no pude detenerme, no pudimos -admitió y luego sacó de su peto aquel pañuelo

Tanto Poseidón como Atenea se acercaron para contemplar el pedacito de tela y descubrieron aquellas manchas rojizas casi cafés. Hera estaba a punto de refutar la prueba que el geminiano le había entregado solo para que Cipris tomara en sus manos el pañuelo y sonriera cómplice.

-Es verídica, ya no hay queja alguna de su unión, este muchacho es un amante de esos que ya no existen, que prefiere pasar la noche al lado de su esposa, que parrandear con sus amigos -dictaminó Afrodita colocando las manos sobre los hombros de la feliz pareja

-Creo que ya no puedes decir más hermana -celebró Poseidón

-Así es Hera, la alianza entre nosotros está intacta -afirmó Atenea

Mientras que la castaña Reina del Olimpo tenía el rostro distorsionado de la Furia y Zeus, trataba de disimular el enojo por la osadía del geminiano al permanecer toda la noche con su esposa.

* * *

No me maten q todavia faltan mas detallitos de la historia

Ah sip xD me gusta la interacción de Geist y de Rada, xq sí! (nop no sera con tintes amorosos) xD; yo sé q la armadura de Geist no es de Berenice pero fue la q pensé se adaptaria a la historia, como dato curioso Geist vivia en la isla del espectro

Shunrei es hija segun mi historia del amigo de Dohko de los taonia q sale en el gaiden

Jajaja xD segun esto, Seika, Marín y Seiya son hermanos, nop, las chicas no son gemelas pero casi, ya explicaré (Kuru fue el troll en la original)

Dionisio fue a adulterarles las bebidas, sip Hermes tiene interes en Atenea

Parece q Hypnos esta haciendo cosas q no debe y Valetine lo ha visto...

la última Doncella Guerrera q tiene un crush con el hermoso Afrodita, y miren ya vimos de donde salió su nombre...

SIP! es oficial Shun y June se quieren! jajaja xD Milo baboso, ya no veía bien

Aioria ha conocido a Lyfia, era algo q iba a pasar, ya verán...

No se si lo dije pero Perséfone ayudó a detener la guerra Santa, y Afrodita fue quien la liberó, pero tienen sus intereses, esos regalitos...

Ya se que detestan a Hera y yo igual, pero bueno se le jodio la fiesta y pues amm Kanon y Thetis se ganaron una terrible enemiga...

y el cabrito tiene q ponerse vivo o le comen el mandado...

Ahora de sus comentarios, creo q responderé lo siguiente:

Ah si, Kanon y Thetis viviran en el Santuario, las mujeres son las q cambian de residencia, los hombres no, segun mi idea xD (si retrograda ya lo sé)

Es todo por ahora, siento el retrazo pero me consumen el tiempo buaaa!

Besitos y abrazos a todos y todas,

Nos leemos

PD. a lo mejor hago un fic colaborando con una amiga, lo anunciaria y pues preferiria q ella lo subiera, xD pero ya les dire...


	13. 13

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Lo siento! perdón buaahh! entre lo ocupada y un maldito bloqueo de escritor q me dio, tuve q postergar este capi...

Les recuerdo q en el fic hay personajes del Clásico, LC, SOG y otros spin offs, pocos OC y pues se ubica en el s. XVIII

Algunos detalles de sus comentarios q agradezco los respondere abaj

Disfruten del capi...

* * *

-13-

Caminó entre los aprendices del Coliseo y observó su entrenamiento, tal vez era el frío pero por un momento deseó estar en el Templo de Géminis, recostado en su lecho disfrutando de la compañía de su hermosa nereida. Sin darse cuenta su rostro adoptó una sonrisa estúpida al tiempo que se recargó en una de las paredes, cerca de él, se encontraban Máscara de Muerte y un par de aprendices de plata.

-Es mi imaginación o ¿Kanon de Géminis tiene un carácter más calmado? -dijo codeando un aprendiz a otro

-No, después de su boda siempre tiene esa sonrisa -replicó el compañero

-¿Y quién no la tendría? ¿han visto a su mujer? -sonrió otro y con sus manos delineó una figura de reloj de arena antes de morderse los labios

-¡Oh! -exclamaron

-¡Vaya suertudo! Mira que cada noche puede disfrutar de tremendas curvas -afirmó el primero de los aprendices

El canceriano rió al escuchar la conversación de los plateados y de pronto vino a su mente una excelente idea.

-¡Oye Kanon! -le llamó al menor de los gemelos quien dirigió su mirada al 4to Santo de la orden -¿Qué te tiene tan de buen humor en este maldito frío? -interrogó con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que la mayoría les escucharan

-¿Qué? -respondió el geminiano sin comprender

-¿No es obvio Máscara Mortal? Y es que Kanon no tiene más que ir a su cama para que la sirena le caliente -gritó uno de los aprendices de plata

-seguro que sabe hacer muchas cosas con esas… -dijo otro pasando las manos frente a su pecho delineando unas redondeadas curvas

-Seguro que le gusta duro… -

-También debe de andar desnuda por el Templo de Géminis -

-Siempre dispuesta… -

Pronto la conversación empezó a tornarse más y más caliente describiendo a Thetis como una "come-hombres", haciendo que Kanon perdiera la paciencia.

-Oye Kanon, ¿cuándo va a ser el día que la traigas al Coliseo? Queremos entrenarla y ver si tiene tanta estamina como la de un dorado -sonrió Dócrates cruzándose de brazos y siendo secundado por los gritos del resto de los aprendices

-¡Silencio! -bramó el géminis haciendo explotar su cosmos -¡Bola de estúpidos, Thetis es mi esposa, una mujer de rango dorado y una Marina de Poseidón con rango de plata, y si alguno de ustedes osa mirarla o dirigirse de alguna forma irrespetuosa yo mismo lo mato! -gritó a modo de advertencia

Acallando a los presentes, pues era por todos sabidos que el Caballero de Géminis era uno de los más poderosos de la generación y podría acabar fácilmente con cualquiera de ellos. Kanon se acercó a Máscara Mortal consciente de que él había sido el gran instigador del numerito y lo tomó de la camisa.

-Cangrejito -esbozó una mueca de molestia

-Calmado gemelito infernal -respondió alzando las manos

-Creo que has olvidado algo Máscara… y eso es que cualquiera de esos depravados aprendices podría ser considerado como pretendiente para la inocente Asgardiana que tanto te gusta -sonrió con sadismo provocando que el canceriano perdiera el color del rostro

-No… eso no…jamás sucedería… -

-Te olvidas que mi esposa va de visita regularmente con Doña Agasha y no sé, un día de estos podría presentarle a algunos de estos aprendices -agregó soltando Máscara Mortal

Y se dio media vuelta dejando al 4to caballero dorado con un mal sabor de boca.

0*0*0*0

Ladeó su cabeza al observar la escena que se desarrollaba a la distancia, Aiacos estaba colocando una flor en la larga y oscura cabellera de Violatte, pero no era el "romanticismo" lo que le hacía mantener su mirada en ellos, era el vientre abultado de la fémina y la forma en la que el Juez de Antenora le acariciaba.

-Le falta cada vez menos -sonrió Perséfone tomando de la mano al Rey del Inframundo, quien no dijo nada aun cuando ella besó el dorso de su mano solo suspiró -Cuando llegue la primavera quiero que ellos me acompañen -les señaló

-Deméter no querrá tenerlos en su Templo -comentó

-¿Quién dijo que estaría con mi madre? -replicó la Reina del Inframundo, Hades enarcó una ceja, sin embargo antes de que pudiera exigir una explicación su esposa sonrió -en esta ocasión me quedaré en la Tierra, por ello quiero que ellos me acompañen, Violate para que dé a luz bajo mi cuidado y Aiacos para protegernos -explicó

-Entiendo -bufó levemente -planeando a mis espaldas lo que hacen mis subordinados -dijo fingiendo estar ofendido

-Soy tu esposa -dijo a modo juguetón la diosa -estoy en mi derecho -

-Mi esposa debería de quedarse conmigo todo el tiempo -dijo besando la mano de la peliverde

-Lo sé querido, pero Pandora se quedará en mi lugar, ella se encargará de velar por ti -explicó

-No estés tan segura, desde hace meses no pisa Giudecca sino estoy yo ahí -respondió Hades llevando su mano libre a la barbilla

-Es cierto, desde la fiesta ha decidido cambiar su residencia a Caína -murmuró vivaracha la Reina del Inframundo

-Ni lo pienses, Radamanthys es el perro más fiel de mi hermana, ¡nada más que eso! Y Pandora es demasiado elitista -protestó el pelinegro

-Ya mi amor, eres maldito celoso -se burló Kore sentándose en su regazo

-Es una de las mujeres de mi vida, no puedo permitir que le corrompan, Pandora ya ha sufrido lo suficiente -argumentó haciendo una mueca de disgusto -además fueron Zeus y Deméter quienes la sometieron a ese destino conmigo -refunfuñó

-Tienes razón, por eso quiero que sea feliz -trató de abogar Perséfone

-¡He dicho que no! -bramó enojado el dios

La diosa mordió sus labios y abrazó a su esposo, contrario a lo que la mayoría creyera, Hades no era un hombre malo o despiadado, todos esos mitos habían sido esparcidos después de la Primera Guerra Santa, Perséfone no podía recordarlo pero sabía que había sido durante el final de verano, cuando como siempre Hades había ido por ella al Templo de Deméter, donde su madre le había ofrecido una copa especial, que no contenía la ambrosía, sino aguas del "Lete", el río que borra la memoria de los vivos o es lo que Afrodita le había explicado al liberarla del artilugio que Hefestos había construido para su madre y la había retenido durante todos esos siglos.

La peliverde sacó de su escote aquel pequeño frasquito rosa que Cipris le había enviado, dio un pequeño sorbo y luego besó a su esposo provocándolo de una forma en la que Hades le tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a hacia sus aposentos. Sonrió al verle tan apasionado, no era nada comparada a la mirada que le había dedicado en el Lienzo Perdido que aquel valiente muchacho de nombre Alone había elaborado para detener la locura de Hades, locura provocada por la ausencia del amor en el corazón de Rey del Inframundo. Kore había sido quien liberó las almas de los Caballeros Dorados de Atenea para que abandonara el cuerpo del joven pintor y con ayuda de Afrodita había llegado en el momento justo cuando su hermana Atenea, Pegaso y Alone se habían enfrentado a él, dando por terminada esa maldita espiral de la Guerra Santa.

0*0*0*0

Alzó su mirada para encontrase con la figura del Patriarca quien parecía inamovible con los brazos cruzados, negó poniéndose de pie con desespero.

-pero ¿por qué? -interrogó exasperado el mayor de los gemelos

-No es el momento propicio Saga, así que ¿puedo pedirte de favor que dejes de insistir? -respondió el ariano con voz firme al ponerse de pie para salir de Templo

-¡No! -exclamó Saga corriendo tras el Patriarca -ya son 3 meses desde que Kanon y Thetis se casaron, la señora Atenea lo prometió, no me puede hacer esto Patriarca -rogó el peliazul

-Lo sé Saga, pero no es el momento adecuado, además no tienes ni un solo indicio de paradero de Deuteros -Shion miró al pobre muchacho, entendía su desespero sin embargo desde que su hermano había provocado a Hera involuntariamente, Atenea había decidido que ambos hermanos permanecieran en el Santuario hasta que no tuvieran alguna pista concreta sobre el antiguo caballero de Géminis Deuteros

-pero no conseguiré nada quedándome aquí -dijo tomando del brazo a Shion -por lo menos explíqueme cuál es el motivo porque no puedo salir del Santuario -

-Es algo que no te compete, la señora Atenea y yo lo consideramos pertinente y así será -respondió firme el lemuriano

Repentinamente el cosmos del caballero de Géminis empezó a acumularse de una forma amenazadora.

-Déjenme salir -mascó Saga respirando pesado

-He dicho que no Saga -reiteró el Patriarca

El peliazul negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un rubio caballero dorado se internó en el Templo

-¿Sucede algo malo su Santidad? -intervino

-No pasa nada Shaka, Saga ya se iba, tiene muchos documentos que revisar en la biblioteca de Acuario -dijo a modo de despedida para el geminiano

Shaka solo asintió sin embargo aquel cosmos iracundo proveniente de su camarada le hizo recordar aquella visión durante la visita al Oráculo de Delfos

0*0*0*0

Su mirada violácea escudriñó el lago, hacía tan poco que se había separado de Milo al entrar en los terrenos del oráculo de Delfos, no entendía con exactitud la razón pero ese lugar era sagrado y la señora Atenea les había advertido que debían ser cuidadosos, pues en ocasiones las pitonisas les ponían a prueba. Se sorprendió al divisar una silueta blanquecina en el centro del manantial, similar a la de un cuerpo humano. Enarcó una ceja era pleno invierno y si bien las temperaturas de Grecia no eran congelantes como las de Siberia, no era normal que alguien se bañara en un lago en esos momentos; esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, debía de ser una ilusión, así que decidió usar su polvo de diamante para congelar las aguas y restringir cualquier posible movimiento de aquella criatura, pero se sorprendió al verle levantarse sobre la superficie congelada.

-Interesante -murmuró Camus caminando sobre el lago acercándose

Miró las aguas congeladas a sus pies y contempló su reflejo en ellas, se mordió los labios al escuchar unos pasos metálicos a su espalda, lentamente decidió enfrentar a esa persona que el destino le había designado, pero se sorprendió al sentir su frío toque en su brazo y se quedó sin palabras al mirarlo por primera vez.

-No tienes a dónde correr, revela tu verdadera forma –formuló el portador de la armadura de Acuario

x0x

Repentinamente todo a su alrededor desapareció y de la nada surgieron un par de enormes columnas de mármol, el hielo a sus pies fue sustituido por un piso pulcro y blanquecino, enarcó una ceja al reconocer el lugar, se trataba del Templo de Acuario, la media luz que se colaba por algunas ventanas le llenaba de melancolía. Se sorprendió al ver cerca de la entrada a un hombre de su estatura portando la misma armadura pero su cabello era de un tono verde y usaba unos lentes, trató de llamarle pero…

-¡Maestro! –gritó alguien a sus espaldas reconoció de inmediato su voz

Volteó a contemplar a un infante de no más de 4 años, cabellera azulada y ojos violáceos.

-Ve a estudiar Camus –respondió aquel caballero de Acuario mirando al chico

-¡aún no! –replicó Camus –por favor maestro responde mi pregunta –rogó

-No –replicó el mayor con un tono de voz frío como sus técnicas

Apretó sus puños, claro que recordaba esa ocasión, había sido unos días después del cumpleaños de Afrodita, durante la celebración que había sido llevada a cabo en la casa de Doña Agasha, justo ahí era cuando al ver a varios de sus compañeros con sus progenitores había nacido la necesidad de saber qué había sucedido con…

El pequeño Camus adoptó una expresión seria en su infantil rostro y continuó con su petición

-Dame sólo una razón válida para no responder mi pregunta –

-No tienes la más mínima necesidad de saberlo, eso es todo –contestó el acuariano con el rostro estoico

-¡No! ¡Necesito saberlo! –rebatió el menor

–soy tu maestro y sé qué es lo mejor para ti –

-Eres mi padre, no podrás ocultarlo por siempre, lo averiguaré por más que te duela o te moleste –

-Precisamente porque eres mi hijo, no puedo permitir que te hagas heridas que no serás capaz de sanar –finalizó la discusión Degel envolviendo al infante en un anillo de hielo –ahora irás a estudiar a la biblioteca -

x0x

-Camus de Acuario, hijo del Degel de Acuario –balbuceó la joven doncella dedicándole una sonrisa al caballero dorado quien aun se encontraba confundido por la visión

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo fue que…?! ¡Tú! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Revélate! –gritó el dorado tomando por los hombros a la fémina quien ahogó un gritito y empezó a congelar su cuerpo

-Camus, por favor detente, detente –rogó la fémina concentrando su cosmos en su propio cuerpo tratando de contrarrestar la técnica del acuariano, había sido testigo de la memoria del caballero, pero nunca había pensado que fuera tan impresionante que le pondría de esa manera –por favor amor mío me lastimas –rogó

Sin embargo Camus le ignoró por completo y continuó con la técnica, tal vez así podría sacarle información. De entre unos arbustos a sus espaldas salió cierto peliazul de ojos verdes seguido de una joven doncella de melena de color coral y orbes amatistas.

-¡¿Hielito dónde te metiste…?! –gritó el muchacho cuando descubrió a su amigo sosteniendo de los brazos con una joven de colorada cabellera, tragó sonoramente al descubrir que la fémina solo llevaba una toga translucida completamente mojada y pegada a su cuerpo delineando sus redondeadas curvas

Camus miró al escorpión, enarcó una ceja al ver la expresión de picardía en su rostro, detrás de él estaba otra muchacha de figura menuda y usando un traje de sacerdotisa.

-¿Te dejo unos minutos y la calentura se te sube Camus? –gritó tratando de contener una carcajada

-¡Simone, te dije que no era buena idea bañarte en el manantial! –exclamó la fémina con las manos en sus mejillas

El acuariano enarcó una ceja y luego miró a su prisionero, solo para darse cuenta de que en verdad se trataba de una chica de cabellera colorada y estaba semi-desnuda.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! –interrogó el dorado soltando a la joven y revirtiendo su técnica

-¡Te dije que mi futuro marido llegaría por mí sí me bañaba en el lago! –gritó la pelirroja abrazándose al Santo de Acuario

-¡¿Esposo?! Camus, ¿es en serio? El patriarca te va a azotar en el Coliseo cuando se entere que deshonraste a una de las Sacerdotisas del Oráculo de Delfos –murmuró Milo cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es un malentendido, yo… oiga señorita, suélteme –balbuceó incómodo el acuariano al sentir su delicada piel

-No amor mío, mi premonición me mostró que mi futuro esposo sería el hombre que me encontrara bañándome en el manantial –sonrió atrapando el rostro de Camus y depositando un beso en sus labios a pesar de su expresión de estupefacción

0*0*0*0

Siguió la trayectoria del muchacho peliazul que se revolvía de cuando en cuando el cabello dando vueltas por el Templo, no sabía con exactitud la razón de su comportamiento pero podía afirmar que podía ser a causa del incidente en el Coliseo.

-¿Qué sucede Máscara? –interrogó cruzándose de brazos al recargarse en una de las columnas

-Maldito gemelo del demonio, no puedo permitir que le corrompa, primero lo mando a Yomotsu -balbuceó el 4to Caballero de la Orden

-¿Qué? Se puede saber de ¿qué hablas Máscara Mortal? –inquirió el peliceleste sin comprender

-¡Apresúrate! Esta noche te ayudaré a hacer guardia en casa de Doña Agasha –dijo tomándolo del brazo y lo arrastró para salir del Templo

-¿Eh? Aguarda Máscara, esta noche Marín y Aioria me sustituyeron, hoy me toca descansar –explicó el caballero de Piscis

-¡¿Qué?! No, ahora mismo irás con el Patriarca a pedirle tu cambio –insistió Máscara Mortal cambiando de dirección

-¡Quieto! No voy a cambiar mi día de descanso solo por ti y mucho menos si no me explicas qué es lo que te pasa –argumentó Afrodita de Piscis librándose de su compañero

Máscara Mortal se recargó en una de las columnas y se llevó las manos al cabello, antes de respirar profundamente.

-Es Helena –susurró tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-¿Helena? ¿Qué sucede con ella? –

-Kanon… Kanon dijo que… ¡Argh! Olvídalo… solo… solo tenemos que evitar a toda costa que la sirenita corrompa a mi Helena –balbuceó el peliazul

-A ver Máscara, no entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero ¿qué tienen que ver Kanon y Thetis con pervertir a Helena? Ya sé que ella te gusta y es posible que tú le gustes a ella, Kanon no se atrevería a hacerle nada y menos con Thetis de por medio –comentó Afrodita coherente

Una risilla escapó de los labios del canceriano y se pasó la mano por el flequillo

-Tal vez, es solo que no quiero dejarla ir, ella, ella realmente me gusta, no quiero que sea la Promesa de nadie que no sea yo –murmuró el peliazul

-En ese caso deberías de tratar de formalizar con Helena, aunque creo que todavía falta para que ella sea considerada, sin embargo si logras conquistarla la Señora Atenea les permitiría comprometerse antes de la fecha acordada –explicó el dorado de Piscis

-¿En serio? Bueno podría intentar, solo que no sé cómo hacer para saber si ella siente lo mismo, si desea comprometerse conmigo –suspiró Máscara de Muerte -¿Alguna idea? –

-Honestamente no, con Kanon y Thetis no fue difícil, ella era algo celosa, Helena es diferente, muy dulce y comprensiva –comentó el peliceleste

-Sí, tanto que no se si está siendo amable o si realmente le gusto –se revolvió el cabello

-Bueno, y ¿por qué no sigues los pasos de tu padre para conquistar a tu madre–sugirió Afrodita de Piscis

Máscara esbozó una sonrisa burlona y negó

-Mi maldito viejo era un pervertido, ¡Je! Mi madre vivía en Italia y se conocieron durante una misión, no puedo decir que se enamoraron a primera vista, tal vez mi madre sí pero el viejo… -hizo una pausa y se cruzó de brazos –era un maldito pervertido –

-¿Qué? ¿por qué dices eso? –inquirió Afrodita sabía que Máscara Mortal no era el más respetuoso con su padre y maestro pero llamarlo de esa forma le intrigaba

-Mi madre era una ladronzuela para los Nero, ayudo a tu maestro y a mi padre a derrocarlos en Venecia, pero todo ese tiempo había vestido de varón sin embargo –hizo una pausa y negó con una risilla –ese maldito viejo pervertido, me dijo que en cuanto supo que era una chica decidió hacerla su mujer, porque no podía permitir que nadie la reclamara, pero no fue solo eso sino que nueve meses exactos después nací yo –

Afrodita se sonrojó ante tal confesión

-Eso ¿no es malo o sí? –interrogó con voz temblorosa

El canceriano soltó una carcajada

-El anterior Patriarca estuvo a punto de azotar a mi padre en el Coliseo, deshonró a mi madre y la dejó sola durante toda su gravidez, pero se salvó porque ella intervino y además se casaron a los pocos días que me trajo al Santuario, recibieron la bendición de la Señora Atenea –explicó suspirando

-¿La amaba? –

-Sí, demasiado, tanto que el sentía celos de mí cuando mi madre me cuidaba y arropaba, yo creía que lo hacía por idiota y posesivo –miró al horizonte –pero cuando ella partió a la Isla de la Reina Muerte se quedaba sentando en la ventana mi habitación hasta que me quedaba dormido y de cuando en cuando lloraba en silencio susurrando su nombre –confesó

0*0*0*0

Milo trataba de contener la risa pero era tan difícil al contemplar a su amigo con aquella sacerdotisa colgada de su cuello.

-Simone por favor –rogó la otra doncella sentada en uno de los divanes del templo

-¿Ah?¿Qué pasa? No le veo nada de malo abrazar a mi futuro esposo -sonrió indiscreta la pelirroja acariciando el estoico rostro de caballero de Acuario

-Señorita Simone discúlpeme el atrevimiento pero no considero prudente su comportamiento, especialmente porque usted es una pitonisa y yo un caballero, no hay forma en la que tengamos una relación -respondió manteniendo su fría expresión y finalmente separándose de la fémina

Simone se cruzó de brazos a punto de responder ante la afirmación de Santo de Acuario, sin embargo fue Europa quien tomó la palabra.

-Díganos Caballeros de Atenea ¿a qué han venido al Oráculo de Delfos? -

-La señora Atenea nos ha enviado para solicitar una entrevista con la Suma Sacerdotisa -explicó Camus

-No se nos dijo exactamente de qué asunto se trata, pero nuestra señora espera que la Pitonisa sea comprensiva y nos acompañe al Santuario -agregó Milo

El par de doncellas se miraron con expresiones contrariadas

-Santos de Atenea, lamentamos informarles que tal entrevista no puede ser llevada a cabo, ni hoy ni en las próximas fechas -respondió Europa

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Cómo se atre…? -vociferó el escorpión dorado

-Tranquilo caballero de Escorpio, nuestra maestra jamás se atrevería a desairar a su señora es solo que… -murmuró la joven de orbes amatista

-Entonces ¿por qué no acepta la entrevista? -inquirió Camus

Simone tomó la palabra

-Nuestra maestra ha desaparecido, desde que les entregó aquella profecía, la Suma Sacerdotisa desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno -

-¿Profecía? -ahora fue el turno de los Caballeros de Atenea para contemplarse sin entender

-Así es, hace unos meses un par de Santos vinieron por ese documento que la maestra había estado custodiando, sin embargo después de entregarlo a sus compañeros desapareció -continuó Europa

-Como si nada se desvaneció… -agregó la pelirroja

-Y… ¿No han intentado buscarla con sus poderes? -interrogó Milo ganándose una mirada asesina de la pelirroja

-Si bien es cierto que nosotras somos videntes en entrenamiento, nuestros dones están limitados a las bendiciones de los dioses -replicó Simone

-Lo que quiere decir… -inquirió Camus

-Que no podemos hacer uso de ellos a nuestra conveniencia -explicó Europa -por ejemplo yo solo puedo ver fragmentos del futuro que no involucren a las personas cercanas a mí, a diferencia de Simone ella… -

-Yo puedo ver el futuro como cualquier pitonisa -intervino la doncella -pero no solo eso, en teoría poseo mayor control sobre este don -sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa coqueta -por ejemplo soy capaz de ver mi propio destino -se acercó al acuariano

-¿No era broma acerca de que tú te casarás con el hielito? -preguntó Milo incrédulo

-Eso es imposible, las videntes no pueden ver su propio futuro -refutó Camus

-Las videntes comunes no pueden pero yo… -la pelirroja alzó la falda de su vestido develando su blanquecina piel y justo en la mitad de su muslo derecho había un peculiar símbolo -¿le parece familiar Santo de Acuario? -se burló la doncella de la expresión estupefacta del dorado

-Camus esa marca es… -señaló el escorpión una marca en forma de olas

Europa dio un suspiro y se apresuró a cubrir a su compañera.

-Simone por favor, debemos de ser discretas -le susurró la ojiamatista

-No seas aguafiestas Europa, el símbolo de Acuario marcado en mi piel es la prueba de que estamos destinados a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos -afirmó

-Bueno señorita Simone, creo que debería de armarse de paciencia porque el hielito es algo… frío -murmuró Milo colocando la mano sobre el hombro de la pitonisa

Justo en ese momento el Escorpión Dorado sintió una descara eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al tiempo que venía a su mente la visión de la última conversación que hubiera sostenido con su padre.

-"Cuando vuelva de la misión te contaré todo lo que desees" -balbuceó Simone llevando la mano a su frente y luego observó esos ojos verdes con detenimiento -posees un aura divina Santo de Escorpión -agregó

-¿Qué fue eso? -balbuceó Milo enarcando una ceja y mirando su mano -¿Aura divina? Oye tranquila ni que fuera como Afrodita de Piscis -negó con los brazos

-Tu amigo es algo estúpido Camus, yo no me… -sin embargo la doncella no pudo continuar cuando sin pensarlo aventó a su compañera a los brazos del Caballero de Escorpio

Y justo donde había estado su compañera se enterró una enorme flecha negra metálica, provocando que los muchachos se pusieran en alerta pues no habían percibido ningún cosmos. Sin decir nada la joven pelirroja hizo arder su cosmos haciendo que una pequeña barrera les protegiera, de repente todo a su alrededor empezó a marchitarse, los árboles, las flores, el pasto, así como una que otra criatura viviente envejecía rápidamente para convertirse en polvo.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió Milo sosteniendo a Europa

-¡Qué interesante sorpresa! -susurró una voz desconocida y distorsionada -hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a una sacerdotisa con semejantes poderes -

Camus por su parte miró hacía todos lados tratando de descubrir de dónde provenía esa voz, porque el aura que les rodeaba era maligna y poderosa.

-¡Muéstrate! -gritó Simone respirando pesadamente

-¿Tu maestra te enseñó a ser impaciente? -

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Quién eres? ¿qué le hiciste a la maestra?! -bramó la joven

-¡Muéstrate y pelea! -exigió Milo con su uña escarlata

-Caballeros de Atenea, siempre estorbando -replicó esa voz y más flechas metálicas negras empezaron a atacar la barrera violentamente

Simone cayó de rodillas al tiempo que Europa se apresuraba a auxiliarla

-No debes de forzarte sabes que puede ser letal que uses tus poderes de esa forma -le susurró

-Moriremos sí cualquiera de esas cosas nos toca -explicó apretando la mandíbula

-¿Cuánto más puedes sostener la barrera? -interrogó Camus parándose frente a ella

-Tal vez… ¡Argh! Un minuto -respondió cuando el número de flechas metálicas se duplicaron así como la fuerza de sus embestidas aumentó

-Entiendo, Milo prepárate para correr -susurró el acuariano alzando sus brazos y concentrando su cosmos

-¿Qué vas a hacer hielito? -interrogó el escorpión cuando sintió la brisa helada rodearlos y poco a poco los alrededores se iban congelando

-¡Ahora! -gritó Simone casi inconsciente cuando la barrera estaba a punto de reventar

Milo entendió el plan y se apresuró a tomar de la cintura a la joven de orbes amatista, Camus por su parte jaló del brazo a Simone y la cargó en su hombro, sin dejar de emanar aquella aura fría que construía un puente sobre el desértico terreno, evitando tocarlo a toda costa.

-Eso no va a detenerme Santitos de Atenea -rió la voz lanzando aquellas flechas contra el acuario

-¡Maldita sea! -se quejó el acuariano sin embargo una leve llamarada desvió el objeto y se sorprendió de notar que había sido gracias a Simone

-Ya te lo dije, yo puedo controlar mejor mi don -sonrió con el rostro lívido antes de desmayarse

-Has ganado buen tiempo, ¡Milo apresúrate! -clamó el acuariano corriendo a toda velocidad

-No hace falta que lo repitas hielito -respondió el peliazul apresurando el paso

Se ocultó entre las sombras observando a los Santos escapar, esbozó una sonrisa y llevó la mano a su frente quitándose los mechones castaños que cubrían sus ojos, mientras que con la otra pasó por su barbilla sobre esa desprolija barba.

-¿Quién lo diría? Pensé que después de Hathor no habría una sacerdotisa de verdad en este lugar -se cruzó de brazos -esa es la prueba de que el momento de poner en marcha mi plan se acerca -

0*0*0*0

El eco de sus pisadas era el único sonido en aquella alejada prisión del Inframundo, se internó en ese sueño del fondo en el lugar más profundo, esbozó una sonrisa al contemplarle en medio de un hermoso campo primaveral, rodeado de flores de muchos colores, se sentó a su lado como siempre.

-Hola cariño -murmuró a modo de saludo y acarició su cabellera

-Hola, has venido -respondió con una tierna timidez y cerró los ojos disfrutando de su toque

-Así es, hoy te tengo un regalo especial para ti -afirmó la mujer sacando de sus ropas un pequeño frasco translúcido de turbio color

Le vio fruncir el ceño y negar reiteradamente

-Eso se ve raro, no lo quiero -musitó

-Solo será un trago, para poder sacarte de aquí cariño -acarició su rostro con suavidad

-No quiero salir -protestó -tengo miedo, hice tantas cosas malas, les hice tanto daño -se mordió los labios y trató de alejarse

La fémina peliverde le tomó en sus brazos y con cuidado le acunó tratando de infundirle seguridad.

-Sé lo que sientes, pero si quieres expiar tus pecados debes de volver, es tu oportunidad de retribuirle ese amor que te dio, te necesita, por favor regresa una vez más, esta vez nadie te dañará, yo te protegeré -afirmó besando su frente

-¿Retribuir? -balbuceó mirándole a los ojos

-Sí, esta vez su amor será incondicional y tú podrás corresponderle de la misma forma, para toda la vida -sonrió -sé que lo has sentido a pesar de estar aquí, es vida lo que lleva, era solo cuestión de tiempo, por favor -rogó acarició sus mejillas

-pero… ¿nunca volveré a verlos? -miró a su alrededor

-No les recordarás, pero los verás nuevamente, están esperándote -aseguró peinando sus cabellos

Vio sus ojos iluminarse y sonrió

-Solo debes de beber esto -dijo destapando el frasco

-pero… -

-Un trago nada más, yo sé que quieres regresar -le persuadió al tiempo que tomaba el objeto y empezaba a beber

Pronto todo a su alrededor se desvaneció en pequeñas luces, las puertas del lugar se derrumbaron silenciosamente y aquella figura empotrada en el arco se disipó convirtiéndose en polvo, solo una pequeña figura blanquecina y translúcida permaneció ahí. La peliverde colocó su mano sobre esa figura y le convirtió en una pequeña haba para guardarla en sus ropajes.

-Ya es hora -suspiró andando en ese enorme pasillo

0*0*0*0

Sus ojos contemplaron la figura cansada de su madrina, desde hacía días que estaba muy misteriosa, incluso sus padres habían estado hablando con ella, la pelinegra esperaba impaciente alguna palabra, si algo detestaba era la incertidumbre.

-María -le llamó la mujer de cabellera castaña casi negra sentándose a su lado y le tomó la mano

Vio a su padre recargarse en la puerta al tiempo que su madre se asomaba por la ventana que daba al patio

-Díganme ¿qué pasa? madrina, mamá, papá -interrogó con esa vocecilla suave e inocente

Su madrina negó con la cabeza e inhaló con fuerza

-Ya sabes que desde hace días mi niña está muy enferma, no ha podido dormir -comentó la mujer

-Sí -asintió María

-Después de hablar con tus padres, les he rogado e implorado que nos ayudes a curarla -explicó mirándole con esos ojos esmeraldas -ni tu padrino o yo podemos dejar estas tierras -

-Entiendo, sé que el señor _Albán_ tiene que viajar muy seguido y que por ello no le puede acompañar -asintió la joven -ustedes han sido muy amables por cuidar de mí y de mi familia, así que lo menos que podría hacer es buscar el método para curar a la niña -dijo con resolución

-Gracias mi dulce María -sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos la mujer y de la mesita tomó un sobre blanco con un sello de cera -necesito que le entregues esto a mi hijo mayor, él como su hermano se encuentran en Europa, es de suma importancia que la reciba -explicó

-Sí, me alistaré lo más pronto posible -respondió la pelinegra

0*0*0*0

Se sorprendió de verle en la entrada de los Campos Elíseos, con los dioses gemelos a su lado así como el resto de los dioses del sueño.

-Es de mala educación dejar esperando a la Reina del Olimpo -soltó a modo de saludo la fémina de cabellera castaña que portaba la corona de polos

-Y es de mala educación visitar los reinos ajenos sin avisar a sus anfitriones -replicó la peliverde sin darle mayor importancia

De inmediato los presentes miraron a la mayor de las féminas esperando la reacción.

-Parece que no entiendes tu posición ante mí Perséfone -respondió la castaña -yo soy Hera, la Reina del Monte Olimpo -

-Tú lo has dicho mi señora, "La Reina del Monte Olimpo" pero yo soy Perséfone, la Reina del Inframundo y por lo tanto poseo la misma posición, además de que estás en mis territorios por lo tanto deberías de guardar respeto -contraatacó la diosa de la Primavera

Hera torció los labios y respiró pesadamente, pero antes de que la mujer hiciera algún movimiento fue Hypnos quien se atrevió a intervenir.

-Señora Hera, el señor Hades se encuentra en Giudecca y no regresará hasta dentro de unas horas, si gusta puede esperarle en mi Templo -ofreció

-Con que así es -la mirada venenosa de la Reina de Olimpo barrió a todos los presentes y luego se detuvo en la figura de Phantasos -bueno, entonces le esperaré en tu Templo -esbozó una sonrisa lúgubre

-Confío en que Hypnos podrá entretenerte Hera -se despidió Perséfone dirigiéndose al Templo de Hades

* * *

chan chan chan...

Sé q parece medio de relleno el capi, pero pues vamos a irnos enfoncando en más partes de la historia, XD sip Kanon ya lleva 3 meses de casado muajaj(?) y Máscara debería de ser más prudente.

Hades y Perséfone me gustan juntos, no sé, creo q Kennyon me influye mucho jajaj xD, ah sí parte de cómo se resolvio la última guerra santa ;P

Saga está perdiendo la paciencia y Shion lo está provocando, Shaka empieza a dudar de ese gemelito

Ah sí el hielito y el bichito! xD el hielito como lo mencioné no tuvo una muy buena relación con Degel, ya iremos viendo por qué además de q parece q ya le llegó su "pior es nada" jajajaj ah Simone y Europa no son OC, ambas salieron en el anime, ah... XD a ver quién se acuerda en donde salió cada una jajaja

Oh sí Máscara está más q perdido jajaja, igual q su padre, ah sí XD como lo dijo el cangrejito así sucedió Mani anduvo algo calenturiento con Gioca, solo les aclaro q tenia unos 14 años más o menos (siglo XVIII no era ilegal ni inmoral... creo)

Simone no es Mary Sue, solo es otro personaje clave en mi desarrollo y parece q hay alguien interesado en esos poderes muaja cof

Ah... creo q ya saben quién es la peliverde... no diré más xD se los dejo de tarea

Con q los hijos de la Madrina de María...

Y Hera, sip como dijo Atenea, planea algo...

Jejeje ahora de sus comentarios...

En primer lugar, sip Hera en su versión original era una... odiosa y desagradable diosa, sip así será en esta historia

jaja xD si creo q amaron la escena de Rada y Geist, bueno, no será la última vez q los vean interactuar, pero será en su momento

Creanme cuando les digo q no perdonaré a Minos por lo de Albafica, ya veremos q pasa con él

Sé q querían un poco de bicho y Shaina y creo qsi lo hubo muajaja(?) y pues lo habrá...

Shaka tbm tendrá su momento...

No sé si todos los dorados se casarán pero por lo menos creo q cada oveja tendrá su pareja jojojojo XD!

creo q es todo espero leerlos pronto y q no me bloquee de nuevo

Bye bi!

MCR77 off~


	14. 14

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Sorry again, pero parece q cada vez me la ponen más dificil -w-, pero no! jamás abandonare! xD

Les recuerdo q en el fic hay personajes del Clásico, LC, SOG y otros spin offs, pocos OC y pues se ubica en el s. XVIII

Algunos detalles de sus comentarios q agradezco los respondere abajo

Disfruten del capi...

* * *

-14-

El sonido de sus dedos golpeteando la mesa hacía eco en aquel Templo de los Campos Elíseos, aún bajo la mirada escrutiñadora de la Reina del Olimpo, el Emperador del Inframundo mantenía esa expresión estoica.

-Pero en esta ocasión seré yo quien presida la prueba de "ajuntamiento" antes de que Pandora sea entregada… -

-Hera, creo que olvidas un par de detalles -llamó con esa voz profunda Hades y se levantó -en primer lugar la alianza que tengo prometida es con Atenea y no contigo por lo tanto tu prueba sale sobrando y en segundo lugar Pandora no está ni será considerada como una Promesa de mi parte a Atenea -respondió dándole la espalda

-¡Hades! -exclamó la diosa -Soy la diosa del matrimonio, estoy en mi derecho de ejercer mis funciones, debo ser yo quien vele por la justicia en este caso -

-¡Por favor Hera! A ti no te importa en lo más mínimo cumplir semejantes funciones, si desde la Era del Mito no te importó lo que sucediera con la humanidad o el hecho de que Atenea fuera la protectora de la Tierra no quieras venirme a decir que ahora te interesa -respondió con fastidio el pelinegro

Cerca de ahí Perséfone se encontraba en compañía de Pandora y Violatte.

-¡Cómo detesto a la cara de vaca! –cuchicheó la diosa de la Primavera mirando a la distancia la conversación entre su esposo y Hera

El par de féminas ahogó una risilla ante el comentario y prosiguió con aquella ardua tarea que consistía en "cocinar", debido a que ninguna de las tres mujeres lo había hecho antes en su vida por diversas circunstancias, Perséfone por ser una deidad, Pandora había tenido siempre a sus órdenes a la servidumbre y Violatte era un soldado, por ello ese día habían decidido probar suerte para el deleite de la Reina del Inframundo.

-Mm, creo que sabe bien, pero las preparaciones humanas no son mi especialidad –comentó la peliverde al tomar una de las habas cocidas –Pandora ¿podrías probar esto y decirme sinceramente si sabe bien? –alargó su mano en pos de la pelinegra

quien trató de disimular la mirada de auxilio hacia la espectro

-De acuerdo –tomó la semilla y luego la ingirió, en lo personal Pandora detestaba ese alimento pero no supo exactamente el por qué le pareció tan delicioso –es un manjar afirmó tomando una servilleta para limpiar la comisura de sus labios

-Sé honesta, si sabe asqueroso dímelo sin más –insistió la Reina del Inframundo

-Es la verdad señora –comentó Pandora tomando otra semilla y degustándola

De igual forma Violatte guiada por la curiosidad tomó su propio bocado solo para descubrir que la pelinegra tenía razón.

0*0*0*0

Se apostó en una de las columnas de su templo observando el atardecer caer en el horizonte, sonrió levemente, faltaba tan poco para que llegara su estación favorita del año, la brisa aún era fresca y solo le llenó de melancolía.

-¡Aioros! -gritó una vez femenina proveniente de las escalinatas

El mencionado muchacho giró su rostro para encontrarse entonces con un grupo de féminas, al frente se encontraban la maestra Serinsa y Doña Agasha, seguidas de la líder de las Doncellas Guerreras Mayura, así como todas ellas, portando sus armaduras, y detrás de todas ellas venía cierta pelirroja con un peplo color durazno y un brazalete de plata.

-Con su permiso Caballero de Sagitario, deseamos cruzar su templo -

-Adelante -sonrió el muchacho afable al contemplar a la comitiva circular por el recinto

Sin quererlo sus orbes verdes se detuvieron en la figura de la pelirroja y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa estúpida, repentinamente aquella joven de orbes castaños le miró devolviéndole el gesto, provocando que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo. Aquel intercambio de parte de los jóvenes no pasó desapercibido para la otra doncella que vestía un peplo color durazno, la cual decidió entonces acercarse al dorado. Pero antes de que aquella pelivioleta pudiera hacer algo para intervenir, la líder de las amazonas se tambaleó siendo detenida por Doña Agasha. De inmediato el caballero de Sagitario se acercó a auxiliarles.

-¡Serinsa! -le llamó la castaña

-¿Se siente bien Maestra Serinsa? -interrogó Aioros

-Estoy bien -respondió con voz lánguida la peliazul sin embargo apenas podía mantenerse en pie, era como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse -no es nada de lo que deban preocuparse -respondió la amazona tratando de dar un par de pasos solo para tambalearse una vez más pero esta vez fue el dorado quien le sostuvo.

-¡Por favor Serinsa! Desde hace semanas que estás así y te has negado a tener una revisión, pero esta vez no te librarás de mí -se cruzó de brazos la castaña

-Ya te dijo que solo es cansancio Agasha, nada raro -replicó exhausta la amazona

-No me importa tu opinión, Caballero de Sagitario, ¿sería tan amable de ayudarme con la maestra Serinsa y de permitirme revisarla en una de las habitaciones de su templo? -solicitó Doña Agasha

-No es necesario... -suspiró la mujer en brazos del Santo

-Debería de cuidarse maestra Serinsa -intervino finalmente Mayura quien como sus subordinadas se había mantenido al margen -si llegara a enfermar tendría que retirarse debido a su edad -agregó con un tono socarrón

La amazona bufó levemente por el comentario, estaba tan agotada que no deseaba discutir con la Santa del Pavo Real.

-No hables así Mayura, la Maestra es joven -dijo conciliador Aioros -chicas, ¿podría alguna de ustedes darle aviso al señor Teneo? -pidió

Y al instante la pelivioleta se adelantó

-¡Yo puedo ir! -

-Sería un gran gesto -respondió el Sagitario -También necesitamos que alguien acompañe a Doña Agasha de regreso… -y vio a la pelinaranja dar saltitos -el problema es que el bicho está ausente -haciendo que la joven se decepcionara

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ash! Yo quería mostrarle al joven Milo que ya tengo mi armadura -se quejó cruzándose de brazos

-Creo que a Máscara de Muerte no le importaría acompañarme y quedarse a hacer guardia -comentó Doña Agasha

-Yo le avisaré -se ofreció Erda fingiendo desinterés

-Gracias chicas -sonrió Aioros

-Si no es requerida nuestra presencia nos retiramos -anunció Mayura y el resto de las féminas le siguieron

Al cabo de unos minutos el guardián de noveno Templo del Zodiaco llevaba a las mujeres a una de las habitaciones de Sagitario.

-Muchas gracias Aioros -suspiró Serinsa cuando la dejó en la cama

-No es nada -sonrió el muchacho

Mientras la castaña sostenía la mano y al parecer le tomaba el pulso

-Viéndote así de cerca y con ese carácter podría jurar que tengo enfrente al Señor Sísifo -comentó la peliazul -¿no lo crees Agasha? -

La mujer sonrió antes de asentir

-Tienes mucha razón, en definitiva eres la copia de tu padre, salvo esos hermosos ojos verdes -halagó la curandera

-¿Aioros se parece tanto a su padre? -interrogó tímidamente Seika quien había decidido permanecer con las mayores

-Sí, desde bebé se notaba el parecido, pero sus ojos deben de ser los de su madre -afirmó Serinsa

-Un niño adorable -agregó Agasha -cuando el señor Sísifo me lo encargó un día, pensé que lloraría, pero no, fue muy bien portado y no lloró, solo pedía comida y ya -recordó Agasha

-Cierto, ¿en qué momento fue que ese niño tan lindo se convirtió en este hombre tan guapo? -murmuró la amazona notando el sonrojo que cubría el rostro del caballero

-Doña Agasha, Maestra Serinsa -rió el dorado llevando la mano a su nuca -no creo que sea para tanto -

Las mayores rieron por su reacción

-No tienes que avergonzarte -sonrió Doña Agasha -bueno, espero que Teneo no demore mucho porque quiero hablar con él ¿verdad Serinsa? -

La amazona dio un suspiro y asintió

-Entonces les dejamos solas -hizo una reverencia el Sagitario y le siguió de cerca la pelirroja

-Yo creo que debiste de haber sido un niño muy lindo -comentó Seika en tono juguetón provocando que Aioros casi se tropezara

-¿eh? Ah… no sé si era lindo, pero disciplinado sí -respondió -y tú Seika debiste de ser adorable -correspondió el halago disimulando su sonrisa

-¡Ah! Bueno… no sé -se encogió de hombros la joven ruborizándose

-Por cierto, ese brazalete que usas… -señaló la joya

-¡Cierto! Nos lo entregó la señora Atenea cuando se nos nombró como sus Vestales -explicó Seika

-Entiendo, felicitaciones Seika -congratuló el sagitario

0*0*0*0

Atravesó a gran velocidad aquellos terrenos del Santuario, sin embargo aquella cabellera verde le llamó la atención y sonrió ladino.

-¡Shaina! -gritó acercándose a aquella fémina

-¿Eh? ¿Milo? -volteó la amazona solo para verse envuelta en uno de sus brazos y continuar andando a gran velocidad El Santuario

-Justo la chica que necesitaba -anunció el dorado sosteniendo a la Santa de la cintura

-¡Bicho! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué carajos crees que haces? -interrogó desesperada la peliverde tratando de separarse del férreo agarre

-¡Quieta Shaina! O nos vamos a caer y no será solo un raspón -le reprendió el peliazul equilibrando aquella doncella que viajaba inconsciente en su espalda -Además te necesito esta noche Shaina, tu eres la única que puede ayudarme -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Suéltame bicho pervertido! No te basta con las mujeres que tienes en la Villa que ¿ahora las traes para deshonrar tu Templo? -le reclamó la amazona retorciéndose

-Ya te dije que te necesito a ti Shaina, ¿podrías guardar silencio? Vamos a atravesar las Casas del Zodiaco y dudo que sus guardianes estén contentos oyendo todas tus quejas -replicó Milo

-¡Cínico! Yo no quiero nada contigo, eres un… -

-¡Sshh! A ver Amazona de Ofiuco, puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras conmigo e incluso si quieres por la mañana podemos tener un duelo en el Coliseo, pero por ahora necesito, bueno necesitamos de tu ayuda, eres la única que nos puede auxiliar en esta tarea -explicó el Caballero de Escorpión con seriedad

-¿de qué hablas? -interrogó Shaina

-La señora Atenea nos envío a mí a Camus al Oráculo de Delfos en una misión, sin embargo fuimos emboscados y envueltos en una especie de ilusión que no nos permitió salir hasta hace un par de horas y esta joven que llevo en mi espalda es una las sacerdotisas, Camus tiene en su templo a otra de ellas y está más grave, se desvaneció desde el ataque y tiene fiebre elevada -explicó

-¡Ah! Aún así ¿no sería mejor pedir que Doña Agasha las revise? -inquirió Shaina relajándose un poco

-Lo sé, sin embargo tú eres la única mujer que está libre esta noche, por lo que escuchamos al llegar al Santuario, Doña Agasha está en su casa con las Promesas y acompañada de Marín, Aioria y Máscara de Muerte, la maestra Serinsa enfermó y tiene que guardar reposo en la Casa de Tauro; la Señora Ari está en la Cámara del Patriarca y sabes que no se levantará el Sendero de Rosas hasta el amanecer y la Yi-lin Niang Niang está en la Villa de Atenea y tampoco saldrá hasta el amanecer -expuso Milo atravesando su propio Templo

-¡Vaya! Entiendo, pero… -suspiró Shaina -¿es necesario que me cargues? -se quejó

Milo dejó escapar una carcajada asiéndola aún más a su cuerpo

-No te ofendas Shaina pero te recuerdo que yo con la armadura dorada soy más veloz que tú con tu armadura, solo son cuestiones prácticas -afirmó deteniéndose en el 11vo Templo de la Orden

En la entrada ya les esperaba Camus

-¿Trajiste a Shaina? -interrogó el dorado

-No me molestes hielito, ella era la única fémina disponible a menos que quieras tener aquí a la loca de Mayura, quien honestamente creo las dejaría morir -respondió Milo enojado dejando a Shaina en el suelo

-No pasa nada Camus, yo les voy a ayudar, por lo menos hasta el amanecer cuando llamen a Doña Agasha -afirmó la Amazona

x0x

Se recargó en la pared y apretó su mandíbula, Camus estaba cumpliendo con su misión al mantener la habitación fresca, casi fría, observó con detenimiento a la doncella de colorada cabellera recostada en el lecho, hacía unas horas que le había cambiado de su blanco vestido por una de las camisas del Caballero de Acuario, pero lo que más le había sorprendido era aquella marca en su muslo en forma de olas.

-De no ser por el lugar y las curvas en el trazo, podría jurar que es la marca de Acuario, como si ella fuera su esposa -murmuró Shaina cubriendo a la joven con una sábana

Con el amanecer la fiebre que padecía la sacerdotisa había cedido un poco, si bien los conocimientos de Shaina se limitaban a haber cuidado los resfriados y gripas de sus compañeras menores, la amazona era consciente que aquella "calentura" estaba siendo provocada por el propio cosmos de la chica, como si algo dentro de sí misma le afectara.

-Ahora ¿en qué maldito problema se han metido? -suspiró la peliverde envolviéndose mejor en la capa que el Dorado Escorpión

Ignoraba de qué estaban hechas las capas de los la orden dorada pero tenía que admitir que ese pedazo de tela la había mantenido abrigada durante toda la noche, además de conservar un poco del aroma de su dueño, sonrió debajo de su máscara, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero Milo provocaba en ella una extraña sensación, había días en que deseaba darle una tremenda golpiza y otros días donde deseaba permanecer solo a su lado. Se habían conocido cuando niños, tenía que admitir que el bicho le había impresionado la primera vez que le vio, él era tan joven portando una armadura de la élite cuando ella apenas había conseguido su máscara como candidata a amazona. Desde el inicio Milo había tratado de molestarla, como lo hacía hasta el día de hoy, y ella no deseaba quedarse atrás, siempre demostrándole que sería un digno rival.

-Camus… -suspiró la chica en la cama removiéndose un poco -¿dónde estás Camus? -levantándose

-Tranquila aún tienes algo de fiebre -dijo la amazona de Ofiuco tocándola del hombro para devolverla a la cama

Sin embargo sucedió algo inesperado para la guerrera, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, las pulidas columnas de mármol fueron sustituidas por unos muros de piedra, el pulcro piso blanquecino por un empedrado con pequeños brotes de maleza, el aire frío cambió por una brisa cálida. Se sorprendió al notar la figura de una niña pequeña, que reconoció de inmediato, caminando entusiasmada por aquel sendero.

-No te alejes Shaina -murmuró un hombre de cabellera negra a sus espaldas

-Está bien -respondió la infanta con una vocecilla dulzona aguardando por el mayor

-Esa… esa soy yo -pensó la amazona, al reconocerse, no debía tener más de 2 años por lo que pudo apreciar, aquellas calles parecían ser las de Rodorio, siempre tan llenas de calma y tranquilidad.

-Ya pronto… -murmuró el pelinegro cuando repentinamente

Sin embargo una enorme ráfaga levantó el empedrado sendero, observó el ágil movimiento del misterioso varón quien le envolvió en sus brazos y se aseguró que ninguna de las rocas le tocase, luego entre todo la polvareda, se levantó para evitar a toda costa que los escombros de las edificaciones le alcanzaran…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha sido eso? -interrogó la amazona al descubrir que se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de Camus en el Santuario

-¡Ah! ¡Vaya! Lo siento Shaina, debí de advertirte -sonrió la pelirroja sentándose a la orilla de la cama

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿qué fue lo que vi? -inquirió la peliverde

-Es parte de mi poder, soy una pitonisa, una de mis cualidades es poder ver parte del pasado de una persona cuando tengo contacto físico con ella -explicó notando que usaba una camisa

-¡Ah! Pero eso no sucedió cuando estabas inconsciente -comentó Shaina

-Solo sucede cuando estoy despierta, por cierto gracias por cuidar de mí Shaina -sonrió la pelirroja -y mi nombre es Simone, la futura señora de Acuario -agregó juguetona

0*0*0*0

Se detuvo en su camino de regreso y se acercó a los terrenos aledaños del Coliseo, le sorprendió ver a tan jóvenes aspirantes entrenando, destacó que todos ellos usaban solo su ropa de entrenamiento, ninguna armadura. Pero de inmediato le llamó la atención de una figura delgada y femenina, con larga caballera negra y máscara de plata, la vio estrellarse contra una pared al recibir un ataque directo de cierto muchacho peliverde. Se acercó al lugar y pudo percibir por la forma de mover su cabeza de la fémina que había notado su presencia.

-¡Valentine! -escuchó a lo lejos

-Nunca debes de bajar tu guardia frente a un enemigo -murmuró el chico peliverde lanzando un ataque contra la distraída pelinegra

-¡Detente Shura! -gritó un peliazul a la distancia

El espectro se apresuró a lanzarse en la trayectoria de la agresión y tomar entre sus brazos a Geist, evitando que se llevara cualquier daño, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes de cierta forma le alivió no portar su armadura o ahora mismo todos estarían en guardia ante su presencia.

-¿Estás bien? -interrogó el pelirrosa poniéndose de pie a la distancia

-Ah… sí pero… -respondió la amazona

-¡Aprendiza! -exclamó iracundo el peliverde acercándose a ellos -¡Estamos en pleno entrenamiento…! -sin embargo guardó silencio al notar que aquel hombre era más alto que él y no solo eso, portaba un traje formal, saco y pantalón negro, camisa blanca con corbatón violeta y botas negras, vestimenta de civil, pero pudo percibir un cosmos fuerte

-¿Usted es el maestro de esa doncella? -El pelirrosa sonrió ladino sin soltar a la pelinegra

-¿quién eres para atreverte a interferir en los entrenamientos de un Caballero Dorado? -inquirió Shura crispando sus puños -bájala inmediatamente -frunció el ceño

Valentine por su parte sonrió diplomático al depositar a la chica en el suelo con suma delicadeza.

-Soy un amigo de la señorita Geist -respondió atrapando uno de los largos mechones de cabello en sus dedos para llevarlo a la punta de su nariz y olerlo -definitivamente te sienta el aroma a vainilla -

-Los aprendices no pueden tener amigos ajenos al Santuario, cualquier cosa que tengas que decirle hazlo ahora, porque yo soy responsable de ella -siseó acercándose a ellos dedicándole una mirada tan afilada como su propia Excalibur

Geist se mordió los labios debajo de la máscara, no esperaba que el encuentro entre Valentine y su maestro se diera de esa manera, honestamente no esperaba que alguna vez se encontraran.

-Con que el Caballero Dorado no sabe que desde la alianza entre el señor Poseidón y Atenea, las amistades entre miembros de diferentes Santuarios están permitidas -alcanzó del interior de su saco un sobre blanco sellado con cera para entregárselo a la pelinegra -aquí la tiene señorita Geist, luego vendré por la respuesta -sonrió tomando la mano de la chica para besar su dorso de una forma insinuante

-Un momento, tal vez tengas razón respecto a la alianza de Poseidón y Atenea, pero tú no pareces provenir de parte del Rey de los Mares -quitándole con brusquedad la carta a su aprendiza, sintiendo reacio y curioso al saber que la chica se carteaba con alguien en secreto -este tipo de recados deberán pasar por mis manos, ya que soy su maestro -

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Devuélvamela! -exclamó Geist lanzándose contra su maestro -es mía, ni siquiera la señora Atenea o el Patriarca me han cuestionando por ellas -protestó tratando de recuperar la carta

-En efecto, no soy un subordinado de señor Poseidón -admitió el pelirrosa concentrando su cosmos para intimidarlo -así que le pido de favor que le regrese la carta a la señorita Geist -

-Las leyes son claras y yo estoy a cargo de esta aprendiza -sin inmutarse por los intentos de la pelinegra para recuperar su misiva -tu cosmos es oscuro y lleno de maldad, he de suponer que eres parte de los Espectros de Hades o ¿me equivoco? -

-¿Algún problema de que sea así Caballero de Atenea? -dedicándole una mirada desafiante

-¡Por Atenea! No me haga esto -pidió la pelinegra apegándose al cuerpo de su maestro tratando de alcanzar el sobre

-Por la seguridad del Santuario no podemos fiarnos de los perros de Hades -elevando su cosmos y tomando de la cintura a la chica -y tú, es mejor que te vayas de aquí, solo estorbas y causas problemas aprendiza -quitándola del medio

-¡Jo! ¿Debo de sentirme intimidado por un mocoso? El único que provoca problemas aquí eres tú -respondió Valentine preparándose para atacar

-Estás en los terrenos de mi señora, no se nos ha dicho que dejemos pasar a un Espectro sin la audiencia respectiva -alistando su ataque

-¡NO! -exclamó la amazona elevando su cosmos repentinamente y lanzándole a Shura un golpe al rostro que parecía un rayo

El pelirrosa le contempló sorprendido pues esa concentración de cosmos le pareció vagamente familiar

-La señorita sabe pegar duro, ahora entiendo por qué mi amo está interesado en ella -pensó al ver como el golpe había dejado un rasguño en el rostro del Santo

La escena había llamado la atención de los presentes en especial del Caballero de Géminis, quien se acercó a ellos dispuesto a terminar con la discusión

-¿Te has atrevido a alzarle la mano a tu maestro? -gruñó Shura elevando su cosmos -esto te pesará aprendiza, lo vas a lamentar el resto de tus días -amenazó

En ese momento Valentine se interpuso entre ambos, al tiempo que Saga tomaba por los hombros al cabrito dorado.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices, antes de hacer una idiotez que llegue a los oídos de la Señora Atenea o el Patriarca -murmuró el geminiano

Entre tanto la amazona se armaba de valor para pedir su misiva.

-Quiero mi carta, es mía, nadie tiene derecho a leerla más que yo -

-No pueden hacer eso -se quejó -eso no es apropiado, sabes que cualquier actividad sospechosa que realice yo debo de responder por ella, es por eso que yo debo de supervisarle -tratando de librarse de agarre de Saga

-Maldito cabrito, aún si eres su maestro, la señora Atenea le dio permiso de intercambiar cartas con Valentine, por intervención de la maestra Serinsa, Geist es una amazona y debe de ser supervisada por su líder, no por nadie más porque si aún lo recuerdas la maestra Serinsa posee el mismo rango que nosotros -explicó Saga -así que se razonable y devuélvele su correspondencia a Geist, ya después te quejarás todo lo que quieras con la Líder de las Amazonas -

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso? Yo soy el maestro, ¡no puedo enterarme al último! -gritó ofendido

-¡No es asunto suyo! La maestra Serinsa me lo ha permitido, yo soy una Amazona, mis permisos solo son con mi Líder -respondió Geist

-¡Estoy en mi derecho! ¡Es mi aprendiza!-tratando de liberarse de Géminis cuando la joven tomaba el sobre de sus manos

-Aún si soy su aprendiza no le pertenezco! -quejándose -solo podría decidir por mí si nuestra situación fuera como la de la maestra Serinsa y el Señor Teneo -

-Ya la escuchaste -agregó Saga tratando de contener la risa, porque esa forma de expresarse de Shura no era propia de él

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ellos? -inquirió el espectro

-Son marido y mujer -agregó el geminiano

-¡Eres un maldito traidor géminis! -bramó el Cabrito dorado

-¿Qué sucede chicos? -interrogó la líder de las amazonas

-¡Maestra Serinsa! -saludó Geist de inmediato -¿Verdad que la señora Atenea y usted me han dado permiso de tener correspondencia con el Inframundo? -

La pregunta sorprendió a la mayor pero pronto asintió

-Así es Geist, tienes permiso -respondió la amazona dorada

-¡¿Por qué han permitido tal cosa?! -mascó entre dientes Shura

Serinsa dio un suspiro antes de responder al cuestionamiento del Capricornio

-Geist, acompaña a Valentine a la entrada del Santuario -indicó a la pelinegra -y tu Saga, creo que tienes pendiente una investigación en la biblioteca de Acuario -despidió la mujer al geminiano -Sígueme Shura, yo te explicaré las razones de la señora Atenea -

0*0*0*0

La vio salir de la Cámara de Patriarca, a pesar de su blanquecina piel, se notaba la palidez en su rostro, no supo bien el por qué pero algo dentro de sí le decía que tal vez estaba incómoda; se arrodilló frente a la señora Atenea y al Patriarca, así como su compañero Milo, relatando parte de lo que había sucedido durante su visita al Templo de Delfos.

-Han hecho bien mis Caballeros –felicitó la deidad al par de jóvenes

-antes de retirarse la señora Atenea y yo deseamos que sean discretos con respecto al incidente-pidió el Patriarca

-No tiene de qué preocuparse su Santidad, no diremos nada -afirmó Milo

-Confiamos en ustedes así como en Shaina para no divulgar la identidad de las sacerdotisas -agregó Atenea, provocando que ambos muchachos se miraran sorprendidos

-Es por ello que hemos decido que cada una de ellas permanezcan dentro del Santuario -explicó Shion -Europa residirá con las amazonas, mientras que Simone se quedará en tu Templo Camus-

-Entiendo su decisión señor Patriarca, sin embargo ¿no sería contra las reglas que la señorita Simone viviera en Acuario? -argumentó el dorado

-Creo que ambos han experimentado la peculiar forma de manifestarse de los poderes de Simone -dijo el Patriarca, el acuariano asintió -además de la marca que lleva en su cuerpo, el incidente que ustedes nos relataron nos hace pensar en que existe una fuerza muy poderosa y peligrosa que desea apoderarse de ella, por eso debemos mantenerla lo más protegida posible -

-Sigo, sin comprender su intención -respondió el acuariano

-Camus, esta es una petición muy importante, Simone y tu tendrán una misión muy importante, será ella quien te lo explique cuando regresen a su Templo, por el momento si alguien pregunta, Simone estará entrenando bajo tu tutela como futura asistente del Patriarca -finalizó Atenea

A pesar de no estar muy convencido, el par de Caballeros se retiraron de la Cámara del Patriarca, afuera les esperaban el par de Doncellas y hombre que de inmediato reconocieron, era alto y de cabellera verde, con un casco alado en sus manos.

0*0*0*0

Descendió por las últimas escalinatas de las Casas del Zodiaco, sonrió al descubrir que ahí se encontraban un par de sus camaradas, así como la mayoría de los aspirantes y discípulos.

-¡Hola Afrodita!-saludó con entusiasmo al peliceleste que miraba el combate de una de las amazonas

-buenas tardes Milo -le respondió con ligera sorpresa -te ves muy cansado bicho -comentó al tiempo que éste se sentaba a su lado y soltaba un bostezo

-Sí, bueno fue una larga noche -se encogió de hombros prestando atención a la rubia que usaba el látigo -¡wow! Esa chiquilla sí que sabe cómo usarlo -Afirmó al verla arrastrar a su oponente por el suelo

-Shaka le enseñó bastante bien, aunque me sorprende que él no se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo -agregó Afrodita

-es uno de los misterios de la vida -resolvió el escorpión -por cierto ¿no has visto a Shaina? -

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora? -respondió el pisciano

-¡¿Ah?! Es que ¿acaso no puedo preguntar por ella sin que le haya hecho algo? -frunció el ceño ofendido

Afrodita trató de disimular a risa pero le resultó imposible

-Milo, siendo honestos la mitad del Santuario está esperando a que formalicen y dejen de llevar como perros y gatos... un poco -admitió el peliceleste ante el sonrojo mal disimulado de Milo

-No sé de qué me hablas rosita -murmuró el bicho dorado -¿será por que ella es la única joven que nunca cede ante ti? -sonrió cómplice el piscis

Milo dio un suspiro y meditó unos segundos antes de decidirse a pedir consejo

-Afrodita -murmuro mirando al coliseo, el peliceleste solo asintió -necesito agradecerle un favor a Shaina -

-Ajá... -

-¿Cómo lo hago? -

-Llévala a Rodorio y cómprale algo bonito -resolvió el peliceleste

-pero ella nunca aceptaría ir conmigo -protestó el peliazul

-Si no fueras tan odioso con ella seguro que iría sin dudar -se encogió de hombros

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, cuando la hago enojar ella se olvida de lo demás y solo se concentra en mí, aunque admito que un día de estos si me va a golpear muy fuerte -agregó con una risilla el ojiverde

-supongo que es lo hermoso de su relación -agregó Afrodita -dile que te acompañe y ya, sino pregúntale a la maestra Serinsa algo que le guste -

-Creo que es el mejor plan -suspiró el escorpión echándose al suelo para dormitar un rato

-Ahora vuelvo, le debo un combate a Mu -

Cerca de ahí un par de aprendices mantenía una conversación que llegó a los oídos del Caballero Dorado

-deja de suspirar como idiota, lo que deberías de hacer es sorprenderla camino a su cabaña y arrancarle la máscara de una buena vez -murmuró el más alto cruzado de brazos

-Eso va en contra de las reglas, ella es una Santa de Plata, si la ataco así de la nada me castigarán Dócrates -argumentó el menor

-Sabes muy bien Cassios que ese título lo ostenta por culpa de tu estúpida amabilidad, Shaina no es más que una débil y frágil mujer como las demás, y solo obtuvo su armadura porque tú te dejaste ganar -Dócrates miró a Cassios -Dime hermanito ¿pensaste que la idiota correría a tus brazos para agradecerte el gesto? -

-Yo... no quería lastimarla, es la chica que me gusta, si la golpeaba seguro que me odiaría por ser más fuerte que ella, por eso la deje ganar -balbuceó Cassios

-¡Eres un idiota! Las mujeres no nacieron para esto y tú tenías que habérselo demostrado -reprochó iracundo -yo habría logrado hacer desertar a la vampiresa de no ser por el Cabrón de su maestro -afirmó -así que esta misma tarde obligarás a Shaina a renunciar como Amazona quitándole la máscara -

x0x

La amazona de Ofiuco atravesó el Coliseo buscando con la mirada al dueño de la capa blanca que llevaba en sus manos, le sorprendió verlo del otro lado del terreno conversando con un par de aprendices, les reconoció de inmediato se trataba de Cassios, su rival durante la prueba para obtener su armadura y su hermano mayor Dócrates, el idiota que había atacado a Geist en las Fuentes. Enarcó una ceja pues la combinación con Milo era una de las más extrañas.

-Seguramente están hablando de mujeres -susurró acercándose pues poco le importaba, tenía que devolverle su capa a Milo y así quedarían a mano

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca escuchó por fin el tema de su conversación

-tú deberías de entenderlo mejor Milo de Escorpio, tu fama de mujeriego te precede -mencionó Dócrates

-Es cierto, compito por el título con Máscara Mortal y Kanon, aunque éste último ya se ha reformado -el bicho llevó su mano a la barbilla

-Entonces ¿nos ayudarás a demostrarle a Shaina que su lugar es en una casa y no en el Coliseo? -inquirió el más alto Milo dejó escapar una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos esbozando una sonrisa

Mientras la amazona estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ellos por difamarla de esa forma, les iba a demostrar quién merecía estar realmente en el Coliseo y quién no.

-Ahora entiendo por qué a tu edad Dócrates no has obtenido tu armadura -soltó el bicho en tono burlón

-¿qué dices?-

-Eres un imbécil al creer que Shaina es una débil mujercita, la conozco desde que éramos niños y créeme que sabe golpear duro, ella se merece su rango por el arduo entrenamiento que ha llevado desde que se colocó su máscara como aprendiz de Amazona -argumentó Milo con seriedad -y tu Cassios dices que te gusta pero no eres capaz de respetarla como guerrera, si sientes algo por ella debiste de haber peleado con todo contra ella -

-¡Por favor bicho! Tú no eres quién para hablar, tu también tratas a Shaina como una delicada flor -arremetió Dócrates

-¡Ja! Te equivocas, yo respeto a Shaina como mi camarada, nunca hemos combatido porque las reglas de mi rango me lo prohíben, no porque crea que es debilucha; si en algún momento ella deseara pelear conmigo yo aceptaría y lucharía con todo mi poder para demostrar, no que soy más fuerte sino que es un digno adversario, si gano o pierdo no debe importarnos, ambos somos Santos al servicio de la Señora Atenea -respondió de forma ecuánime el Caballero de Escorpio

-Espero que mantenga su palabra Santo de Escorpión -dijo Shaina detrás del peliazul colocando su mano en su hombro

-¡Shaina! -exclamó con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza -¿escuchaste todo? -murmuró tratando de disimular su sonrojo

-La mayoría -sonrió debajo de la máscara -sin embargo no hacía falta que me defendieras, soy capaz de valerme por mí misma Milo -dijo entregándole su capa y tronando sus nudillos -bien Dócrates quiero ver si eres tan fuerte como presumes -

-¡Oh! ¿La niñita cree que puede derrotarme? Cuando terminemos contigo no tendrás más opción que renunciar como Amazona -amenazó el aprendiz -¡Vamos Cassios! -

-¡Vengan! -dijo la peliverde adoptando una posición de pelea

-¡Ni lo creas Shaina! No vas a combatir con 2 oponentes -intervino Milo quedándose a su lado

-¿Bicho no dijiste que soy un digno rival? -inquirió la muchacha esquivando un golpe directo de Dócrates

-Exactamente por eso, es que yo te ayudaré, por su honor un caballero debe combatir uno a uno, sean hombres o mujeres -sonrió el peliazul esquivando a Cassios

0*0*0*0

El eco de sus pasos resonó en semejante Templo, cada una de las piedras con las que estaba construido resplandecían de un hermoso color dorado, a su alrededor se encontraba un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de muchos colores que se mecían ante la tenue brisa, el lugar era un pequeño paraíso, en el centro le encontró en su peculiar trono dorado con una lira de siete cuerdas como respaldo y su asiento era la piel de la enorme y legendaria serpiente llamada Pitón.

-¿Qué deseas Hermes? -interrogó el anfitrión con desgane recargando su brazo sobre el descansabrazos del trono

-Solo vengo de pasada hermanito -sonrió aquel peliverde quitándose su casco alado -A que no adivinas de de dónde vengo -murmuró en un tono juguetón Hermes caminando alrededor del trono de Apolo

-Honestamente no lo sé Hermes y no me importa -respondió con voz cansina el dios del Sol

-Jojojo, debería de importarte, después de todo, han pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que bendijiste a una doncella con los dones de una pitonisa -dijo el mensajero de los dioses fijando su mirada en gemelo de Artemisa

-¿Cómo has dicho? -inquirió enderezándose de su asiento

-¡Ay hermano! Por favor, no me digas que ya la edad te está afectando y no oyes bien -Hermes se cruzó de brazos burlándose del dios

-El Templo de Delfos está abandonado desde hace más de 12 años -

-¿En serio? ¡Qué raro! Porque esta misma tarde cuando visitaba a nuestra hermanita Atenea en su Santuario, me pareció escuchar que habían recibido a un par de Sacerdotisas del Templo de Delfos, tu templo -hizo enfásis en la última palabra

Apolo miró fijamente al dios mensajero y enarcó su rojiza ceja, el dios sol sabía de antemano que las últimas pitonisas habían muerto previo a la Guerra Santa de Atenea contra Hades a manos del antiguo Caballero de Géminis. Y que desde aquel acuerdo que había logrado la diosa de la Sabiduría, él había decidido no concederle la gracia de la profecía a ninguna persona, debido a que él mismo había perdido el don.

-No te creo nada, el Templo lo abandoné y tú solo pareces estar aburrido, desde que te enteraste que Atenea está manteniendo la paz en la Tierra -respondió con desgane

-¿Acaso dices que miento Apolo? -el peliverde fingió ofenderse por el comentario

-No debería de sorprenderte, después de todo eres conocido como el dios de los estafadores -replicó con una sonrisa ladina el pelirrojo

-Está bien, Apolo no me creas, pero tal vez deberías de hacerle una visita a nuestra hermanita, tal vez te des cuenta de que alguien está jugando al vidente en tu Templo -dijo a modo de despedida Hermes colocándose su caso antes de partir

0*0*0*0

La fémina de cabellera lila se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de aquel estudio, se sostuvo la cabeza y masajeó sus sienes, mientras el lemuriano se quitaba momentáneamente el casco y pasaba su mano por su cabellera.

-Señor Patriarca, Señora Atenea -ingresó al lugar cierta doncella de rojiza cabellera con un brazalete plateado

-¿Qué sucede Seika? -interrogó la deidad al ver a la joven

-Tiene una visita -explicó mordiendose suavemente el labio inferior haciendo una mueca de preocupación

-¿Visita? ¿de quién se trata? -interrogó la diosa sentandose correctamente en la silla

-¡De tu hermanita favorita! -exclamó una exuberante pelirroja abriendo de par en par el estudio del Patriarca

-¡¿Afrodita?! -exclamó Atenea poniéndose de pie

-La única -sonrió acercándose a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla

-¿A qué has venido? -murmuró nerviosa la pelilila

-Vengo a traerte unos regalitos querida -tronó los dedos y una segunda joven de cabellera violácea llevó cargando un par de cajas de madera alargadas

* * *

Chan chan chan!

Mis comentarios del capi...

Si creían que Hera se iba a quedar tranquilita... pues no! XD esa cara de vaca va a estar jodiendo kufufuf

XD cursi! Aioros y Seika tuvieron su cursi-moment, (amm sip Aioros tiene los ojos verdes de su mami~) y no es personal pero Mayura nada más... se da a odiar... ese estress conl a maestra Serinsa...

Y pues nuestro momentito de seriedad con Milo y Shaina, porque vamos hay veces en las q debemos de dejar las diferencias de lado y ponernos a trabajar.

Ah! un detallito del pasado de Shaina, parece que hay más cosas de las q se ven a primera vista...

MUAJAJAJA! xD parece q Geist dejó una gran impresión en Rada, bueno, lo suyo es más amistad por cartitas, aunq parece q Valentine cree q al cejón le gusta la niña, y bueno el cabrito ya no sabe qué hacer con esa aprendiza q le salió tan naturalmente coqueta

Al parecer Simone ayudará a Camus con una misión, esperemos que este par sepa trabajar en equipo

Y el bicho, será mujeriego pero no patán, sabe q tiene q respetar a sus camadaras (nop, Cassios no es machista, solo es sonzo)

Hermes es un chismoso y Apolo no sabe qué pensar

Jojojo, parece q Afrodita Cipris tiene algo entre manos...

con respecto a sus comentarios:

No sé qué mensaje subliminal puse en el anterior (fue tan sumblininal q ni yo supe cuál fue xD)

como nota casi todas mis protas son adolescentes xD y recuerden q en esa época no existia el concepto de mayoría de edad

Sip, fue un deja vu la escena de Shion, Saga y Asmita, xD me cacharon!

Jajaja, como dije, ya veremos q le pasará al hielito y a la sacerdotisa

en fin creo q es todo, nos estaremos leyendo, trataré de hacerlo como antes, pero no garantizo nada

Besitos y abrazos a todas! (obrigado! desde México!)


	15. 15

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Mmm, esto ya parece que es mensual y todo x ando sin tiempo libre...

En fin, les recuerdo q en el fic hay personajes del Clásico, LC, SOG y otros spin offs, pocos OC y pues se ubica en el s. XVIII

Gracias por sus comentarios y una disculpa por la demora

Disfruten del capi...

* * *

-15-

Se sentó a la orilla de la ventana que iluminaba la biblioteca, observó el paisaje, sin duda era similar al de Delfos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, toda la Casa de Acuario era fresca, casi fría, pero agradable para alguien como ella.

-Este será mi hogar hasta el final de mis días -suspiró la joven trenzando su colorada cabellera y la amarró con un pequeño prendedor en forma de flor cuyos pétalos eran amarillos

Se puso de pie dispuesta a realizar el encargo que la Señora Atenea le había otorgado, sin embargo de su mente no podía borrar aquella visión que había tenido al tocar a la deidad, sin quererlo repasó mentalmente la escena.

El templo había desaparecido, dando paso a una pequeña y humilde cabaña, la luz del atardecer se colaba por la pequeña ventana, en aquel individual lecho descubrió las figuras de una pareja, ninguno parecía rebasar los 15 años. El muchacho tenía una rebelde cabellera castaña, sus ojos eran de un café rojizo, su piel bronceada así como los músculos torneados evidenciaban su entrenamiento. La joven que le acompañaba poseía una serena mirada esmeralda, sus largos mechones lilas cubrían su blanquecina piel. El varón se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, envuelto en los brazos de ella.

-Sasha -murmuró entrelazando sus manos con las de ella

-Tenma -respondió con un hilo de voz recargando su cabeza en su hombro

Alrededor de sus muñecas derechas llevaban atadas unas pulseras de flores.

Su innegable desnudes era la prueba fehaciente de lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar, no hizo falta saber más detalles, ni la mirada suplicante que la Señora Atenea. "Juro no decir nada" esas habían sido las palabras que escaparon de sus labios; pues de ninguna forma debía de saberse que Atenea había perdido su epíteto como "Palas".

0*0*0*0

Se estiró al caminar entre los comercios de la villa, francamente tenía curiosidad de dónde se encontraría el lugar que vendría tal mercancía de tierras tan lejanas. Le vio sonreír antes de doblar a la derecha.

-Juraría que te divierte darme tantas vueltas por el mercado Aioria –dijo alcanzándole

El león dorado se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé de qué hablas Marín, es solo que el vendedor cambia de lugar cada que vengo a comprar –respondió el ojiverde rascándose la mejilla y mirando a ambos lados

Dio un suspiro y le siguió, al doblar por otra de las calles, pero de golpe se estampó con su espalda y estuvo a punto de reclamarle sin embargo guardó silencio cuando miró aquella escena.

-¿Marín estás viendo lo que yo veo? -Balbuceó Aioria señalando al frente

-¿Qué dices? -interrogó llevando su mirada hacia el lugar solo para descubrir una inesperada postal

Se trataba de un par de camaradas, pero no cualesquiera, la Amazona de Ofiuco y el Caballero de Escorpio, pero eso no era todo, era su comportamiento lo que más sorprendía, pues el Santo Dorado estaba abrazando por los hombros a la Plateada, quien llevaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura del varón. Los jóvenes se acercaron sigilosamente al par pues no deseaban interrumpir la aparente romántica escena.

-Vamos Shaina déjame darte un vistazo, se que te incomoda el golpe en el tobillo -trató de persuadirla el bicho

-No es necesario, deberías curarte primero el puñetazo que te dieron en las costillas -replicó la amazona

-No me duele, así que no hay problema -afirmó apretando la mandíbula cuando la peliverde pellizcó su costado derecho

-La expresión en tu rostro me dice que sí te duele -se burló

-Shaina... -murmuró Milo apretando su hombro para evidenciar la herida que Dócrates le había atinado durante la pelea provocando que la joven se detuviera en seco -creo que no soy el único -sonrió mirándola a la cara o en su caso a la máscara

-Bien, estamos a mano, pero ¿Qué te parece si primero comemos algo? -replicó Shaina alzando su cabeza

-Razonable -asintió Milo

-¿tú invitas camarada? -agregó con un tono juguetón

-Me parece justo -sonrió el escorpión dorado asiéndola aún más a él

-¡Por los dioses, se aproxima una catástrofe! -exclamó Aioria a sus espaldas

-¡¿Shaina?!- expresó Marín a un lado del león dorado

-Hola, Aioria Marín, ¿dando un paseo? -sonrió tranquilo el peliazul al verles

-¿Ya terminó tu guardia Marín? -inquirió la amazona de Ofiuco

-Milo, Shaina ¿Qué están haciendo? y sobre todo ¡¿por qué están así?! -interrogó Marín al notar que se encontraban cubiertos en sudor, con la ropa sucia y desgastada, además de algunas marcas rojizas así como rasguños y golpes

-¡Milo! ¡No me vas a decir que tú... le hiciste algo a Shaina! -dijo Aioria en una mezcla de indignación y enojo

-¿Hacerle qué? ¡Gato no sé de qué hablas! -se encogió de hombros el escorpión

-No es nada, solo vamos a comer después de un entrenamiento -respondió la cobra, cuando Marín la alejó del bicho tomándola del brazo

-Shaina, ¿te golpearon en la cabeza o qué? Sé que te dije que trataras de llevarte mejor con él pero creo que esto es una exageración -afirmo la pelirroja

Una risilla escapó de los labios de la peliverde -es cierto Milo y yo nos estamos llevando mejor pero no del modo que tú piensas -dijo en un tono alegre la amazona

-Antes de que me difamen otra vez, Shaina y yo combatimos contra Dócrates y Cassios -aclaró el bicho

-¿los aprendices? Eso es injusto porque ustedes ya poseen rango -comentó Aioria

-Fue una pelea, no usamos nuestro cosmos, fue a puro puño limpio, les puse en su lugar porque afirmaban que yo no merecía mi armadura de plata -intervino Shaina

-así es, como camarada Santo, no pude dejar que combatieran 2 contra 1, por eso me enfrenté con Cassios -

-Y creo que te tundió duro -rió Aioria codeándolo en el estómago

-¡Argh! -se quejó

-¡Te dije que te curaras! -exclamó la peliverde

-Ni hables Shaina que estás igual -dijo la pelirroja palmeando su espalda provocando que se arqueara

-¡Ya es suficiente! -se quejó Milo recomponiéndose -ustedes dos ¿Qué hacen aquí?, deberían de estar de vuelta en el Santuario -

Por un momento el rostro de Aioria se coloreó de un leve carmesí, y fue Marín quien respondió

-Hemos venido a buscar a un vendedor de dulces -

-¿Dulces? -interrogó con curiosidad la amazona de Ofiuco

Milo por su parte adoptó una sonrisa burlona y le dedicó una mirada incriminadora a Aioria -Con que dulces... -

-Sí -afirmó Marín -¿recuerdas el _yokan_? -

-¿El dulce de tu país? -

-Ajá, quiero comprar un poco para compartirlo con mis hermanos antes de mi cumpleaños -afirmó

-¡Ah! Pero ¿solo con tus hermanos? -murmuró Shaina con un leve de molestia

-Bueno bueno, compraré más, para las amazonas y mis hermanos ¿ok? -

-¡Genial! Realmente me gustó -celebró Shaina

-¿Lo has probado? -interrogó Aioria

-sí -

-¿Marín les compartiste lo que te regale? -inquirió el león dorado con un leve de decepción

-Sí, ¿por qué no habría de compartir un dulce típico de mi país con mis amigas o con mis hermanos? -

Aioria por su parte dejaba escapar un suspiro pues la pelirroja había pasado por alto el detalle que él le había hecho

-Vamos gato no creo que sea tan malo -murmuró el escorpión con una sonrisa socarrona -No te quedarás pobre si les invitas a todas las amigas de Marín o a sus hermanos -agregó

-está bien, vayamos por más _yokan_ y llevarás suficiente para todos -respondió el caballero de Leo

-sabes que no es necesario yo lo compraré -sin embargo Marín no pudo protestar cuando Aioria le sostuvo la mano y negó

-déjame hacerte el regalo -sonrió sincero provocando un ligero sonrojo en la amazona del águila y señaló un pequeño puesto donde se encontraba el vendedor

-bueno ya lo oíste, Aioria nos invita los dulces -celebró Shaina jalando a Marín para que eligieran su porción

-Sí que te lo tenías guardadito gato -murmuró Milo cruzándose de brazos

-mira quién lo dice bicho, ¿vas a pedirle formalmente su mano a la maestra Serinsa? -replicó con una sonrisa ladina el león

Provocando que el bicho se quedará sin palabras y un sonrojo recorriera sus mejillas

-¿Pedirle la mano de quién? -tartamudeó el peliazul

-Milo, por Atenea, que todos sabemos que Shaina te gusta desde la primera vez que la viste, no sé qué fue lo que le dijiste pero parece que has logrado hacerla sentir cómoda, así que no seas imbécil y no desaproveches esta oportunidad -le susurró viendo como las chicas pedían el yokan

-Eso no es… -

-¡Hey! León ven a pagar -gritó la amazona de Ofiuco

-¡Shaina! -le llamó la atención Marín -No seas abusiva -

-No es nada Marín, así como el bicho se ha ofrecido a invitarnos la comida -agregó Aioria al acercarse con el tendero

-¿En serio? Pues gracias Milo -asintió la pelirroja mientras la peliverde asentía de buen modo

El Santo de Escorpio solo forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y apretó levemente su puño, ya se las arreglaría después con ese maldito gato.

0*0*0*0

Escuchó los pasos de Valentine alejarse de su despacho, miró fijamente el sobre blanco con un improvisado sello de cera, sonrió al abrirle despacio y sacó un par de hojas blancas. Empezó leyendo un par de líneas, escritas con nervioso pulso, como si su escritor le hubiera trazado apresuradamente, una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en sus labios, no sabía con exactitud el por qué le causaba tremenda gracia leer las acostumbradas quejas de la futura amazona pelinegra sobre su maestro, pero más le sorprendió la narración del incidente protagonizado entre el espectro de Arpía y el Caballero de Capricornio, enarcó una ceja pues le era sorprendente saber que Valentine se comportara amable con alguien que no fuera él, de ahí los rumores de que el pelirrosa sentía una admiración malsana hacia su persona.

-Tal vez le atrae -comentó cambiando a la siguiente hoja

Sin anunciarse la puerta se abrió dando paso a la pelinegra hermana de Hades, quien aseguró la habitación detrás de sí.

-¿Qué haces Radamanthys? -interrogó curiosa acercándose a él

Sin pronunciar mayor palabra el juez de Caína mostró el sobre, provocando que la mujer enarcara una ceja y luego se colocara detrás de él, acariciando sus hombros

-¿Qué dice tu amazona favorita? -interrogó Pandora celosa aunque trató de disimularlo

-Se queja como es su costumbre del estúpido Santo de Capricornio -respondió el juez tratando de evitar q la fémina se enojara

-Es una tonta, debería de deshacerse de él -agregó comprendiendo en cierta parte la frustración de la amazona al no ser tomada en serio por alguien mayor a ella

-Creo que sí su rango fuera el de comandante humillaría irremediablemente al Caballero de Capricornio -afirmó el rubio

-Con eso lo bastaría para ganarse su lugar -se cruzó de brazos la pelinegra

-Especialmente porque el doradito no podría hacer otra cosa más que recibir sus ataques y cambios de humor constantes sin la más mínima queja -sonrió dirigiendo su mirada a Pandora quien enarcó una ceja

-¿Qué insinúas Radamanthys? -murmuró sentándose en la orilla del escritorio con los brazos cruzados

-Discúlpeme Señora Pandora, pero es solo que de alguna forma la amazona Geist me recuerda a usted cuando era más joven, cuando aprendió a comandar el Ejército de Hades -respondió el juez

Los ojos violáceos de la hermana de Hades se posaron en el juez y una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus sensuales labios

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás interesado en esa mocosa? -interrogó la pelinegra evidenciando sus celos

-No mi Señora, Geist es solo una niña -murmuró divertido al ponerse de pie frente a la mujer y separar sus brazos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella

-¿Niña? Geist tiene casi la misma edad que yo cuando tú... te fijaste en mí -replicó con un sonrojo leve -Siento Radamanthys que eres un perverso que le gustan las niñas -afirmó acercando sus rostros

-No es así -suspiró cerca de sus labios -la única fémina que me gustó desde niña eres tú, Pandora -confesó dándole un beso en los labios

La pelinegra gimió suavemente y separó sus piernas para que él se acercara aún más, luego soltó sus manos solo para rodear el cuello del juez, mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo orgullosa.

-Radamanthys -gimió

-Pandora -respondió el rubio acariciando sus hombros y continuando con ese dulce beso

-Te deseo -confesó la pelinegra frotando su cuerpo con el del juez

-¿Cuánto? -

-Demasiado Radamanthys -

Una risilla escapó de los labios del juez, pues no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de lo que provocaba en la bella fémina, aún sí era consciente de que su relación estaba prohibida, pues se trataba de la hermana de su amo, pero eso nunca fue un impedimento para su atracción.

A decir verdad Radamanthys no sabía con exactitud cómo habían comenzado, tal vez había sido cuando se conocieron, a su mente vino la imagen de la niña Pandora, tenía unos tiernos 9 años, nerviosa e inocente, mientras él le doblaba la edad y experiencia. O la joven Pandora de 16 años que comandaba de forma autoritaria el ejército de Hades.

No podía decirlo con exactitud pero fue aquella jovencita atrevida la que se coló a sus aposentos a medio vestir y exigirle de forma imperiosa algún capricho. Él se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su lecho, después de beber una botella de Whiskey para relajarse de un largo día, recordaba haber observado detenidamente el virginal cuerpo de su comandante y en un arrebato acallarla con un beso, para someter un poco su autoridad. Si bien era cierto que Pandora poseía el Cosmos suficiente para defenderse, la pelinegra había aceptado la caricia sin más permitiéndole lentamente dominarla, volviéndose una doncella sumisa en sus manos, en ese momento no se trataba de 2 miembros del ejército de Hades sino de un hombre y su futura mujer. Le había mirado embelesada y dócil después del beso, así que el juez continuó con la deliciosa tarea de saborear la blanquecina piel, dejar suaves y rojizas marcas cerca de los rosados botones que coronaban sus senos, acariciar su cintura y descender por su vientre con mordidas traviesas hasta besar finalmente esos inmaculados labios que vibraban ante él. Su cuerpo ardía ante el recuerdo de esa hermosa doncella convertirse en mujer gracias a él, de su cuerpo arqueándose al ser invadida por su dura hombría y aquellas inocentes lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero no se detuvo ahí, se permitió reclamarla de tal forma que Pandora solo podía gemir su nombre, durante toda esa noche se amaron a escondidas de todos, de los dioses gemelos, el resto de los jueces, los espectros y de su propio amo Hades.

-Radamanthys -gimió en sus labios con un leve temblor la pelinegra sacándole de sus recuerdos

-Pandora -suspiró el juez cargándola en sus brazos para sentarse en el sillón y cubrirle con una manta

-Rada... -susurró sin aliento dándole un beso -quédate a mi lado -solicitó la hermana de Hades entrelazando su mano con la del espectro

-Hasta el último día de mi vida señora Pandora -sonrió el rubio besando su mano

La pelinegra descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del juez, dejándose llevar por el cansancio, mientras el varón le observaba dormitar, aún no podía explicar la actitud de su mujer en los últimos meses, no la había visto tan triste desde aquel suceso…

Suspiró apretando la mandíbula, pues ese dolor aun estaba fresco en el corazón de ambos, a pesar de haber pasado ya varios años, pero tal vez si los destinos eran benevolentes tendrían una segunda oportunidad.

0*0*0*0

La pelilia miró con detenimiento aquel accesorio dorado y sonrió algo incómoda a la hermosa deidad de risada cabellera rojiza.

-Francamente no esperaba un gesto así de tu parte Cipris -admitió Atenea

-Bueno hermanita, pensé que te ahorraría más problemas con la cara de vaca -afirmó la diosa del amor

-Ni me lo recuerdes, aún tengo un poco de preocupación con los gemelos, porque conociéndola no los dejara tan fácilmente -comentó la pelilila dando un suspiro

-Lo sé, haces bien, al parecer fue a visitar a su querido hermano Hades -soltó la pelirroja tomando uno de los cinturones dorados

-¡¿Qué?!... -

-Me lo confirmó Perséfone en una carta, Hera quería intervenir en tu alianza con el señor "oscuro", al parecer ella quería comprobar si Pandora es virgen -sonrió Afrodita acomodando el cinto para que se abriera -pero Hades la puso en su lugar diciéndole que no se metiera en asuntos que no le atañen -rió enarcando su rojiza ceja

Sasha dio un suspiro de alivio, pero pronto se preocupó por Pandora, si bien no se encontraba en los mejores términos con la hermana de Hades, tampoco la odiaba, por ello deseaba que la pobre mujer fuera feliz en ese momento de paz.

-Pero… ¿si Pandora no está considerada…? -

Cipris esbozó una sonrisa peligrosamente juguetona

-Hades pedirá que alguna de tus doncellas se case con sus súbditos, ya sean los dioses gemelos o los jueces -explicó poniéndose de pie y llevando consigo el accesorio -niña, ven acá -pidió a la pelirroja vestal que se mantenía acompañándolas

-Dígame señora Ciprea ¿en qué puedo servirle? -inquirió Seika

-Levanta los brazos -ordenó la deidad

La joven obedeció solo para sentir como era que aquel cinturón se ajustaba a su cuerpo

-¿Qué estás haciendo Cipris? –interrogó la diosa observando

-Solo te quiero dar una demostración de que mi accesorio funciona perfectamente –respondió Cipris –ahora intenta quitártelo –

Seika obedeció, sin embargo aquel cinturón no podía abrirse, aún si a simple vista no poseía ninguna ebilla o cerrojo que le mantuviera cerrado, por lo cual la vestal intentó moverlo para arriba o para abajo, sin conseguir nada.

-No puedo abrirlo –murmuró con un leve desesperó la doncella

-Puedes ayudarla Atenea –agregó la diosa del amor

La pelilia se puso de pie y colocó sus manos sobre la pieza, tratando de separar las piezas del accesorio solo para darse cuenta de que era imposible.

-¿Lo ves? Es perfecto –celebró Afrodita

-¿Qué es esto señora Afrodita? –inquirió la muchacha

-Lo llamé cinturón de Castidad, es un cinto que permite resguardar a las doncellas su virginidad bajo cualquier circunstancia –afirmó la diosa

-¿Quiere decir que ya nunca más se abrirá? –

-El cinturón solo puede abrirse con esta llave maestra –dijo mostrando una llave dorada que entregó a Atenea, la cual liberó el cerrojo de Seika

-Pero ¿qué pasará si tratan de usar la fuerza? –

-Los cinturones están bañados con mi cosmos y se han convertido de alguna forma en un artilugio sagrado, por ello todo ataque se le lance será regresado con la misma fuerza –explicó victoriosa Cipris

-Entiendo –asintió Atenea llevando la mano a su barbilla

-Con esto te librarás de las futuras pruebas que pudiera solicitar la cara de Vaca –sonrió Afrodita Ciprea

0*0*0*0

Sonrió discreto al observar aquella doncella concentrada en la lectura de los documentos, sus ojos azules le escudriñaron de pies a cabeza y un suspiro escapó de sus labios, era consciente de que debería de estar entrenando sin embargo la postal de la joven era difícil de ignorar, le llenaba de una enorme nostalgia.

-Mi señor Camus te va a regañar -soltó de repente la fémina al ponerse de pie

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta que estaba aquí -suspiró el chico acercándose

-En un principio pensé que solo buscabas a mi señor y te irías a entrenar -respondió la pelirroja subiendo la escalera para alcanzar otros libros

-Sí… pero… -balbuceó el rubio inseguro desde abajo -El maestro Camus no está y… quería hacerte compañía -confesó con un leve sonrojo

Simone sonrió tomando un par de ejemplares más

-¡Qué niño tan bueno eres Hyoga! ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no me ayudas a leer estos libros? -dijo lanzándole un par de volúmenes

De inmediato el discípulo de Acuario se apresuró a atraparle en sus manos

-Supongo que al maestro no le molestará -sonrió Hyoga

-La lectura siempre es buena -sonrió la joven descendiendo de la escalera con un libro más

-Mmm, nunca pensé que a una mujer le gustara estudiar -comentó repentinamente el discípulo de Camus

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja al sentarse a un lado del chico.

-¿Qué tiene de raro que una chica lea? -inquirió con curiosidad la joven

-Es que usualmente les gusta jugar y cocinar, pero nunca leer -afirmó el chico - y se la pasan soñando con casarse -agregó

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso una joven doncella no puede jugar, cocinar y leer? ¿Además de desear casarse? -replicó Simone con una mirada incriminadora

-¡No! No me malinterpretes, yo solo digo que no conozco a muchas chicas que gusten de la lectura -trató de disculparse el rubio -a decir verdad conozco muy pocas mujeres, las Amazonas y algunas Doncellas Guerreras, así como la maestra Serinsa o Doña Agasha, pero nunca las he visto quedarse en la biblioteca a leer como tú -sonrió el chico

-¡Ah! Pues donde yo nací, hay mucha nieve, tanta que no podía salir a jugar, por ello me gustaba ir a la biblioteca, donde estaba lleno de libros, de todos los tamaños y grosores, con temas muy variados -recordó la joven entusiasmada -una vez encontré un ejemplar que hablaba del Mar Mediterráneo, cuyas aguas son cálidas, su arena es blanca y su aguas del color del turquesa -suspiró -esos libros eran mi refugio en las Tierras Gélidas de Asgard -agregó

-¡Wow! Creo que desde mi madre no había visto a una mujer hablar de los libros así -sonrió cómplice Hyoga

-¡Jajaja! -replicó con una carcajada la pelirroja -¿Tu madre? -

-Así es, ella es una mujer muy hermosa, fue ella quien me dijo que debía de venir al Santuario para convertirme en un Caballero de Atenea -confesó el rubio

-Sabes me gustaría conocerla, debe de ser una mujer sabía al enviar a su hijo al Santuario de la Señora Atenea, ¿cómo se llama tu mamá pequeño Hyoga? -interrogó amable la asgardiana

-Pues mi mamá se llama… -

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Simone -interrumpió una voz fría

-¡Maestro Camus! -exclamó Hyoga poniéndose de pie al instante

-Bienvenido mi señor Camus -sonrió la pelirroja corriendo al encuentro del acuariano antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

-¡Wow! Esa sí que es una forma peculiar de saludar a su maestro señorita Simone -murmuró otra voz más gruesa

-Joven Saga -la pelirroja se resguardó a un lado del acuariano y le miró con reserva

-¿Por qué estás aquí Hyoga? Tu entrenamiento es afuera -murmuró Camus con un toque de molestia

-Es que… -

-Yo le pedí que me ayudara mi señor, si alguien tomará el regaño, seré yo -replicó con una sonrisa coqueta la pelirroja

Sin embargo el peliverde no se inmutó en cambio soltó una pregunta

-¿Para qué necesitas su ayuda? ¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para leer un libro Simone? -

-¡Camus! -le reprendió Saga al escucharle expresarse de esa forma

-Discúlpeme mi señor, es solo que como comprenderá, mis conocimientos de lectura se limitan a mi idioma y un poco de griego, pero no lo suficiente como para entender por completo un volumen entero, es por ello que Hyoga me ha ayudado con un par de términos en su ausencia -replicó de una forma coherente

-Vamos Camus, no seas duro con ella -

-No te entrometas en esto Saga -replicó al mayor

-¡Por Atenea! ¿De cuándo a acá mis compañeros se convirtieron en unos misóginos? -murmuró el Caballero de Géminis sentándose cerca de la ventana

-¿Misóginos? -interrogó Hyoga sin comprender

-Hyoga ve afuera y espérame ahí -ordenó Camus -Simone, deberías de ir a comer algo no debes descuidar las comidas por estudiar -agregó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja

-Gracias mi señor -asintió la chica dándole otro beso en la mejilla y llevando consigo el último libro que había bajado

El acuariano esperó a que los chicos se alejaran lo suficiente de la biblioteca para sentarse frente a su camarada.

-Tus comentarios no son necesarios Saga -respondió el muchacho dándole una mirada fría

Provocando una carcajada de parte del mayor

-Solo Shura y tu tienen una discípula femenina y no sé por qué han decidido convertirse en unos verdaderos patanes con ellas -se cruzó de brazos el peliazul

-No soy un patán con ella, pero debo de mantenerla disciplinada -replicó con una mirada seria el acuariano

-Si fuera una amazona lo comprendería pero ellas se convertirá en asistente del Patriarca, no veo el por qué debes ser tan duro con Simone -comentó Saga -y si no te agradaba la idea de tener una discípula podías haber pedido que la asignaran a alguien más -

Camus dio un suspiro antes de pasar la mano por su cabellera

-No es como que tuviera otra opción, sabes que la única biblioteca importante del Santuario está en mi Templo, además de que mi antecesor poseía el conocimiento para leer las estrellas -

-En pocas palabras no te molesta la idea de tenerla aquí o ¿sí? -

-Me agradaría que no fuera tan invasiva -se cruzó de brazos

Saga rió

-Vamos Camus, es solo una joven, no está acostumbrada a las reglas del Santuario, con el tiempo se acoplará y dejará de coquetearte -

El guardián de la onceava casa del Zodiaco asintió

-Aunque también podría fijar su atención en alguien más -agregó buscando un ejemplar entre todos los libros

Ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Camus

0*0*0*0

Enarcó una ceja al ver cómo era que su amigo Shura no dejaba de mirar el horizonte bebiendo un poco más del té que le había servido hacía más de media hora y que ahora mismo estaba helado.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Shura? ¿No deberías de estar entrenando a tu discípula? –inquirió Afrodita de Piscis sin mayor tacto

Repentinamente la mirada de Santo de Capricornio pasó de la serenidad a la furia y que de haber sido una espada Afrodita sentía que ya lo habría partido en dos.

-Seguro que está muy ocupada escribiéndole al maldito espectro ese…O debe de estar con el imbécil de Saga -mascó el cabrito

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué habría de estar tu aprendiza con Saga o escribiéndole una carta para el Inframundo? -interrogó el piscis sin comprender

-Esa descarriada le pidió permiso al Patriarca y a la señora Atenea para cartearse con alguien en el Inframundo, pero eso no es lo peor, lo hizo a mis espaldas y Saga estaba enterado, como si él fuera su maestro -explicó colérico Shura

Afrodita enarcó una ceja ante semejante reacción de su amigo, pues aún si Shura era estricto con respecto a las reglas y las tradiciones del Santuario, sus comentarios parecían más los de un hombre celoso que un maestro preocupado por su aprendiza.

-Está bien, seamos racionales Shura, estoy de acuerdo que el protocolo dicta que el maestro debe de estar al tanto de las amistades de su discípulo -le dio la razón a su camarada

-Pero la aprendiza no me dijo nada, solo le informó a la maestra Serinsa y a Saga -argumentó el cabrito

-En teoría, Geist es una amazona y le responde a su líder

-Es una aprendiz -replicó el décimo Santo

-Amazona aún si no tiene una armadura -le corrigió Afrodita

-Y no la tendrá mientras esté bajo mi tutela -se cruzó de brazos

-¿Qué? Oye Shura ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Por lo que hemos visto, es cierto que no es la más talentosa de su generación, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda obtener su armadura en este año -refutó el peliceleste

Shura apretó sus puños e hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Eso es lo que precisamente no quiero -murmuró con frustración

-¿Por qué? Digo, si no la soportas puedes pedirle a la maestra Serinsa que la asigne a alguien más -

-¡No! -protestó el cabrito

-Shura explícame ¿por qué esa negativa? No es como que vaya a quedar manchada tu reputación, muchos de los nosotros obtuvimos el rango y la armadura por sucesión, más que por entrenamiento -agregó

-No se trata de eso -suspiró frustrado y paso las manos por su cabellera -Es lo que puede suceder con ella si obtiene su rango -

-¿Tienes miedo de que le pase algo en las misiones? Eso es normal, todos estamos expuestos al peligro, recuerda el incidente de Kanon, no era precisamente una misión, pero resultó herido -explicó el piscis

Shura negó nuevamente

-Es algo estúpido, pero… pero Geist no puede convertirse en amazona todavía -respondió el dorado desviando su mirada

-Shura, háblame claro porque tu comportamiento es por demás extraño -dijo Afrodita seriamente

-Es solo que, la maestra Serinsa me explicó el motivo por el cual le han dado permiso para cartearse con el Inframundo -

-¿Y…? -

-Es para consolidar los lazos de la alianza con Hades, es decir que Geist podría ser enviada al Inframundo como una de las Promesa de Atenea -explicó el décimo Caballero

Dejando boquiabierto a su camarada, ese era un tema que no habían considerado, tenía sentido, en los dominios de Hades no existían casi féminas, por ello lo más evidente era enviar por lo menos una doncella al Inframundo, de algún modo comprendió la preocupación de su compañero, las heridas de la última Guerra Santa se encontraban latentes en ellos.

-Entiendo tu preocupación Shura, la idea es una abominación, no podía desear que cualquiera de las chicas sea enviada al reino de Hades y entregada a algún maldito perverso -negó el peliceleste colocando su mano sobre el hombro del Capricornio

Shura asintió mirando una vez más al horizonte, porque había algo más que no dejaba de molestarle pero que no sabía cómo expresar.

Repentinamente se escuchó el aleteó de una paloma que aterrizó cerca de la ventana.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, mañana debo de continuar con el entrenamiento -anunció el capricornio

-Sé paciente, ella no tiene la culpa de esa alianza -sonrió Afrodita despidiéndolo

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si Saga vuelve a interferir lo voy a patear -afirmó molesto Shura

El piscis observó a su compañero desaparecer escaleras abajo

-Casi parece que está celoso -murmuró cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién diría que Afrodita de Piscis sería un consejero tan bueno? Creo que tienes experiencia en el amor mi precioso -afirmó una hermosa fémina de risada cabellera rojiza

-Seño… -

-Sshh, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros precioso -sonrió la mujer relamiendo sus labios

0*0*0*0

Pefko trató de ahogar una risilla al contemplar el saludable rostro de la rubia chica, mientras que Agasha le proporcionaba un té.

-Estás completamente sana Thetis -afirmó la castaña

-Si estoy sana por qué mi señor Poseidón sigue insistiendo que debo de checarme cada semana -inquirió con un deje de impaciencia la muchacha

Ahora fue el turno de Agasha para ahogar una risilla.

-No puedes culpar al Señor Poseidón, aún si ya estás casada, el se preocupa por tu bien, creo que ha de suponer que te sería muy cansado encargarte del Templo de Géminis -explicó Pefko evitando hablar del verdadero tema que el Rey de los Mares insinuaba en cada una de sus cartas

-No es difícil, a decir verdad solo me encargo de mantener nuestra recámara limpia, el resto de la Casa de Géminis la limpian las vestales -se encogió de hombros

-Esas son ciertas ventajas comparadas con las de un matrimonio normal -sonrió Agasha

-Entonces ¿nosotras tampoco tendremos que encargarnos de limpiar todo los Templos? -interrogó Sigrid asomada por la ventana

-solo si se casan con uno de los dorados -respondió la castaña asomándose -¿Cómo subiste ahí? -

-Me ayudó Máscara -reconoció la ojiazul bajándose de la ventana

-¡Ah! -exclamó la ojiverde asomándose solo para descubrir que el dorado se encontraba en un lugar más privado con la hermana mayor de Sigrid -Ya veo -rió cómplice

-¿Quién lo diría? Parece que Máscara será el siguiente -agregó Pefko asomándose junto a la fémina

-¿Siguiente en qué? -inquirió la pequeña asgardiana al nota que el peliazul estaba muy cerca de su hermana -¡Oh! Bueno, pero primero… -sonrió traviesa la infante antes de apresurarse a correr en dirección al par de jóvenes

-¿Qué va a hacer? -interrogó Agasha notando que la velocidad de la pequeña no era algo común para su edad

-¡Cangrejito piensa rápido! -gritó la niña de ceniza caballera castaña antes de lanzarse sobre el dorado y dirigir una patada a su abdomen

Sin embargo Máscara Mortal hizo uso de su habilidad como Caballero Dorado y atrapó el pie de Sigrid, sin recibir daño ni lastimarla.

-¡Sigrid! -exclamó la mayor acercándose

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué la prisa enana? -interrogó el canceriano sosteniéndola del pie

-Vamos cangrejito, quería comprobar si era cierto que los dorados son realmente rápidos -sonrió traviesa la ojiazul

-Pues ya viste que sí, pero sabes me sorprende que sepas lanzarte de esa manera enana -inquirió el peliazul

-Es que me gustaba jugar rudo cuando vivíamos en Asgard, aunque a mi madre nunca le gustó la idea -explicó la niña cuando Máscara la depositó en el suelo

-Con esa velocidad y un poco de entrenamiento, creo que sí podrías ser una amazona -afirmó Pefko a unos metros

-¿En serio? Bueno la verdad yo quería ser una valquiria, pero amazona no está mal -razonó la niña

-Pero ¿las amazonas no pueden casarse o sí? -comentó Helena

Doña Agasha soltó una carcajada y negó

-Antes no podían hacerlo, pero ahora sí, solo después de obtener su armadura y tener como mínimo 15 años -explicó la mujer

-¡Bu! Me faltan 7 años para poder casarme con mi precioso -Sigrid hizo puchero

-¿Dime Sigrid es en serio que quieres desposarte con el pececito? -preguntó Máscara mirándola fijamente

-Sí, él me gusta mucho y quiero casarme con él -se cruzó de brazos -solo necesito unos años más y por fin lo haré -

-¿No crees que debas de preguntarle a Afrodita si quiere casarse contigo? -comentó el canceriano

La mirada azul zafiro de la niña se volvió de hilo y taladró de pies a cabeza al dorado.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, vámonos Helena -dijo tomando de la mano a su hermana mayor

-Con permiso joven Máscara -sonrió la castaña siguiendo a su hermanita

-¡No! ¡Esperen, no quise decir eso! -trató de disculparse el Santo caminando detrás de ellas

* * *

Este... xD pues fin del capi...

Amm, como notita "Pallas" significa Doncella... (no recuerdo dónde lo encontré jaja) y pues saquen ustedes sus conclusiones xD

Un toquecito de AioriaxMarín, considero que ellos llevarían una amistad más "normal" como poder hablar coloquialmente y pasear juntos, en cuanto a Milo y Shaina, pues digo, un momento de camaradería (se dice así?) porque pues compartieron la paliza que les dieron a Dócrates y Cassios (este ultimo, ya respeta a Shaina, al enfrentarse como se debe a ella) y ps sip, xD hasta el gato sabe que el bicho adora a Shaina... o no?

Y para mis lectoras solo confirmando que Pandora y Rada son amantes, más que pareja, porque am tendrían q hacerlo público, pero ni les digo que les pasa si Hades se entera de que ya... bueno ya son amantes desde hace tiempo. Ya lo dijo el juez, Geist le recuerda a su amada Pandora, xD y pues solo es una amistad, nada fuera de lo común.

Los cinturones que le dio Cipris a Atenea, pues van a ser un tema en la historia, ya lo entenderán... y no crean q Afrodita Cipris (así le dicen a la diosa para no confundir con el caballero xD) lo hace por buena persona, la vdd es que es una entrometida...

Hyoga pues en el clásico siempre tenía una nostalgia con su mami, y aquí no es la excepción, Simone no se crean, no es tonta, está dedica a resolver el encargo de Atenea y el Patriarca, ademas de tratar de conquistar al hielito... Camus es medio impaciente, no es como que esté acostumbrado a tener una mujer en su templo y menos una que le jure que se van a casar... xD Saga es la voz de la razón, por ser el mayor y trata de mediar todas las rencillas de sus camaradas, creo que sería una virtud necesaria para un candidato a Patriarca

Jajajaja xD el cabrito ya no sabe ni qué pensar, parece que no tiene autoridad con su aprendiza o será algo más, y pues Afrodita trata de usar la razón, esta relación la baso en que son como de la misma edad y pues Afrodita sería de los pocos Santos con el q Capricornio "pediría consejo" pero más que eso, creo que quería desahogarse de la frustración... Cipris... Cipris... solo recuerden que los dioses son caprichosos...

xD inocente Thetis, Don Pose quiere saber si ya va a ser abuelo o no, pero parece que todavía no ha llegado la hora y tanto Agasha como Pefko están conscientes, pero no quieren presionar a la chica, es joven y deben de disfrutar su matrimonio.

No olviden que Sigrid es hermana menor de Sigfried y Sigmund, no crean que se iba a quedar quietecita, xD seguro q le enseñaron un par de trucos y Máscara trata de averiguar si Helena siente algo por él... el cangrejo se ha enamorado xD!

Creo que he aclarado algunos de sus comentarios, xD q el mas relevante fue sobre Rada y Pandora, pues sip, confirmado son oficiales, aunq casi vaya a matar Hades cuando se entere, la cosa de las edades lo estableció Teshirogi, se llevan mas o menos 8-9 años pero se veía que xD si tenían chispa.

Ahora, de las edades de los chicos, no es porque me guste las relaciones "loli" pero, es algo matemático, digamos que fue la edad que se adecuó a la historia, ya verán despues por qué nuestros protas son adolescentes en su mayoría xD...

Creo q es todo, espero leerlos pronto, ya saben dudas y comentarios aquí ando para responderlos ;P!

MCR77 off ~

PD. Mi Juanga! ;3;


	16. 16

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Disculpen... ;3; he estado demasiado ocupada... solo puedo decir... xD con Saga como Patriarca el mundo sería algo mejor!

Anyway, les recuerdo q en el fic hay personajes del Clásico, LC, SOG y otros spin offs, pocos OC y pues se ubica en el s. XVIII

Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios, los responderé al final ;P

Disfruten del capi...

* * *

-16-

Suspiró melancólico observándole a la distancia, ya habían pasado más de 2 semanas desde aquel incidente y la pequeña Sigrid no parecía ceder, en consecuencia la infanta se encargaba de evitar por cualquier medio que se acercase a su hermana mayor, había sido solo un comentario, nada que se tomara tan en serio, pero quién le iba a decir a Máscara Mortal que la hermana de Helena sería tan rencorosa.

-Y ahora cómo voy a averiguar si realmente Helena siente algo por mí –se cruzó de brazos al recargarse en aquel árbol a las afueras de la casa de Doña Agasha

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí Máscara? -interrogó divertido Aldebarán caminando en dirección a la casa

-no torito, vamos -suspiró el canceriano

x0x

Le infanta de ceniza caballera se asomó desde uno de los pasillos y contempló al par de muchachos que les cuidarían ese día, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era su precioso Santo de Piscis.

-Máscara, Aldebarán, bienvenidos -saludó Agasha recibiéndolos

-Gracias Doña Agasha -dijo alegre el hijo de Teneo

-Un día más, una decepción más -murmuró desanimada Sigrid parándose a un lado de la mujer

-En esta ocasión nos toca montar guardia -afirmó el tauro

-Y por ello estamos agradecidas -Agasha miró de reojo a la niña -pero ¿alguno de ustedes sabe por qué Afrodita no ha podido venir a visitarnos? -

Aldebarán rascó su mejilla y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a su camarada

-El pececito ha estado ayudando a la señora Ari con ciertos encargos además de pasar más tiempo con Shura -respondió Mascara

-entiendo, es una pena que no haya podido venir a vernos -lamento la mujer -¡ah! Es cierto en unos días será su cumpleaños -recordó la castaña

-¿eh? ¿Será el cumpleaños de mi precioso?-interrogo ilusionada Sigrid

-Si, en un par de días y creo que deberíamos organizarle una fiesta sorpresa -sugirió Agasha

-¡Sí! podríamos ir a visitarlo al Santuario -celebró la infanta

-seguro que no le molestaría a la Señora Atenea -afirmó Aldebarán

-Entonces, deberíamos de empezar con los preparativos -la ojiverde se llevó la mano a la barbilla para después tomar una canasta y entregarla a Helena -por ello Helena podrías ir al pueblo a comprarme algunas cosas -dijo alcanzando un pedazo de papel y escribir una lista

-¿Está segura de que quiera que yo vaya? Aún no se leer muy bien -la doncella se mordió los labios avergonzada

-Cierto, pero Máscara sí puede leer perfectamente, él te acompañará -sorprendiendo al par de jóvenes

-¡Ah! No, yo voy con ellos -se ofreció Sigrid tratando de evitar que se quedaran solos

-No pequeña, necesito una asistente para preparar el regalo de Afrodita y esa eres tú -sonrió Agasha -¿o quieres que sea alguien más quien se lo prepare? -

-¡No! Yo misma lo haré -suspiró ilusionada Sigrid

-De acuerdo, así que Máscara te encargo mucho que cuides de Helena y le ayudes a traer todo lo que he escrito -se despidió del dorado guiñándole un ojo

-¡Eh! Sí, no tiene que preocuparse -

-Y no hay prisa, tómense el tiempo necesario -agregó dando media vuelta

0*0*0*0

Sus orbes borgoña le escudriñaron discretamente ocultándose detrás de aquel ejemplar que llevaba en sus manos. Como toda jovencita de su edad reconocía que el Santo de Géminis poseía atractivo físico, además de un aura amistosa y agradable, sin embargo había algo en su persona que le inquietaba, no sabía decir qué era pero estaba ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que le incomoda Señorita Simone? –interrogó con media sonrisa el geminiano por la mirada reservada que siempre le dedicaba cada que se quedaban a solas

La pregunta le tomó desprevenida, no podía decirle al muchacho que había algo en su persona que le inquietaba y que podía sentirlo gracia a su don como oráculo; después de todo le había prometido al Patriarca y a la Señora Atenea que ocultaría su identidad.

-Ah... disculpe yo no... -balbuceó algo insegura

-Creo que no ha tenido una convivencia regular con camaradas masculinos ¿no es cierto señorita Simone? -comentó el geminiano

-Eh... pues a decir verdad, tiene usted razón Santo de Géminis, no estoy acostumbrada a ello -sonrió la chica tímidamente

-no tiene de que preocuparse, ni mis compañeros o yo le dañaremos -aseguró Saga

-es lo que la señora Atenea me ha comentado, sus Caballeros son los hombres más fieles y leales, además de bondadosos –afirmó la pelirroja

-Jajaja, me alegra saber que nuestra señora nos tiene en tan alta estima -celebró Saga -aunque creo que no es eso lo que la tiene incomoda -le miró perspicaz Simone mordió suavemente su labio inferior

Un silencio incómodo inundó la biblioteca, pero no duró mucho cuando Saga dio un suspiro resignado, era consciente que aún existían muchos malos rumores cuando se trataba del signo de Géminis.

-creo que ha oído los murmullos acerca del Santo de Géminis –La pelirroja guardo silencio -no es nada nuevo, de hecho me ha sorprendido que tanto mi cuñada como el resto de las Promesas nos traten con tremenda cordialidad -admitió Saga

-¿Por qué lo dice? -

-Como ya debió de haber escuchado el signo que resguardamos mi hermano y yo se caracteriza por poseer representantes hermanos, gemelos más específicamente -explicó Saga

-Géminis, gemelos es casi una obligación -dijo Simone asintiendo

-Pero no es solo eso, es la condena que nos provee nuestro propio signo, como una maldición, un juego de los dioses -desvió su mirada a la ventana -un hermano será la estrella que brillará como caballero y el otro será la estrella de la desgracia, la sombra -explicó con seriedad -esas son las condenadas palabras que se nos dieron al nacer -

La joven sintió que algo cambiaba en el aura del Caballero, como si se desatara aquello que temía e incomodaba.

-¿Quién lo ha dicho? ¿Quién es capaz de condenar a un recién nacido? -interrogó intrigada

-El oráculo -esbozó una sonrisa irónica -no puedo decirle abiertamente que odio a todas las adivinas o sacerdotisas, pero debe creerme que les aborrezco, por condenarme a mí y a mi familia a esa sospecha con la que todos nos miran -dijo en un tono profundo

Simone tragó sonoramente al sentir nuevamente esa fuerza proveniente de Saga, si alguna de sus antecesoras había advertido sobre una sombra y una luz, podría tener razón, sin embargo la forma de expresarse del Santo le hacía pensar que no solo habían sido las miradas lo que había lastimado a su familia, un nudo se formó en su garganta y su corazón palpitó con fuerza, repentinamente la imagen del muchacho se fue transformando ante sus ojos, su larga cabellera azulada se coloreó de gris, sus ojos verdes se transformaron en un rojo sangre y sus sonrisa amable se convirtió en una sádica, además de eso pudo ver grabado en su hombro izquierdo un símbolo muy peculiar, un círculo con una flecha emergiendo de él apuntando en un ángulo hacia el lado superior derecho.

-Ares -suspiró negando

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Simone? -interrumpió con voz calmada

-Sí Caballero, perfectamente -se levantó de su asiento y dio media vuelta tratando de salir de la habitación sin embargo su cuerpo se sentía débil y se tambaleó jalando una de las repisas provocando que todos lo que estaba en ella cayera al suelo.

-¡Señorita Simone! -exclamó Saga aproximándose a ella

-No me toque por favor -rogó con voz queda la fémina -no estoy grave, ni debería de molestarse -sonrió recuperando el aliento -solo… solo ¿podría recoger estos libros por mí? -pidió la pelirroja tomando uno de los ejemplares aventándolo al pecho de dorado antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de la biblioteca

Saga suspiró resignado, no podía comprender el comportamiento de la muchacha, tampoco podía culparla, por lo poco que sabía era una doncella de tierras lejanas del norte, más específicamente de Asgard como le había confiado la joven a Hyoga, ella se convertiría en la ayudante del Patriarca, aún así parecía mantenerse al margen de la convivencia con el resto de los habitantes del Santuario, permaneciendo todo el tiempo recluida en el Templo de Acuario, sin dar otra señal de afecto más que para el guardián de esa Casa, su inexpresivo camarada Camus.

-podrá provenir de tierras gélidas pero no por ello poseer un carácter así -murmuró colocando aquel libro en la mesa

Se sorprendió al notar que era uno de los favoritos de su padre, enarcó una ceja al ojear el ejemplar y descubrir que no solo era el título sino el mismo libro que su padre había tenido en posesión y había creído perdido después de la Guerra Santa. Sonrió al no poder comprender ni una sola de sus palabras, pues no estaba en griego, solo se deleito con pasear sus ojos por las hojas que le llenaban de nostalgia, hasta que finalmente apareció a su vista un peculiar sobre, amarillento y desgastado, le tomo con discreción y comenzó a leerlo solo para descubrir que estaba dirigido a su padre...

0*0*0*0

Se sentó en el trono de su templo y contempló a élite de su ejército ahí reunida, a su izquierda en el siguiente trono estaba su esposa y a su derecha de pie su hermana Pandora con su tridente en mano, como comandante de su ejército. A sus pies con la rodilla recargada en el suelo, los Dioses Gemelos y los Tres Jueces del Inframundo, además de un par más de Espectros.

-Se preguntarán el motivo de esta reunión -comenzó el Rey de Inframundo los presentes solo asintieron porque suponían la razón -se debe a que formalmente se dará paso a honrar el pacto de alianza con Atenea -explicó

-¿Recibiremos a alguna doncella? -interrogó Minos con curiosidad

-No, a diferencia del Santuario de Atenea, en el Inframundo no podemos recibir a alguna persona que no sea un espectro o en su defecto esté muerto -respondió Perséfone

-Por esta razón he decidido que ustedes vayan al Santuario de Atenea para pretender formalmente a sus doncellas -agregó Hades

-Señor ¿acaso iremos todos? ¿No dejará eso desprotegido el Inframundo? -inquirió Radamanthys tratando de ocultar su desinterés por el asunto

-Puede parecer algo imprudente, pero les he dividido, el primer grupo tendrá un par de semanas para darse a la tarea de conocer a las Promesas de Atenea y luego regresarán, para ser relevados por el segundo grupo, al paso del tiempo y por petición de Atenea veremos quiénes son los elegidos para pretender a esas doncellas -explicó Hades

-En el primer grupo irán Thanatos, Radamanthys y Queen; mientras que en el segundo serán Hypnos, Minos y Valentine -informo la Reina del Inframundo

-Aguarde señora Perséfone, ¿acaso nosotros no estamos considerados? -intervino con una sonrisa juguetona Phantasos refiriéndose al resto de los dioses del sueño

Tomando de alguna forma desprevenida a la diosa y sonrió divertida

-¿Acaso quieren ustedes casarse Icelos, Phantasos, Morfeo y Onerios? -comentó la peliverde llevando la mano a su barbilla

Hades por su parte enarcó una ceja, había considerado enviar a los dioses de Sueño, personalmente conocía las extravagancias de los 4 y lo que menos deseaba era asustar a aquellas doncellas, si bien no era un dios benévolo, tampoco era un ogro como los demás dioses griegos afirmaban y no deseaba arruinar la alianza que tenía con Atenea, porque eso implicaría darle gusto a la odiosa de Deméter y separarse nuevamente de su esposa.

-Tal vez no casarnos, pero sí tenemos los mismos derechos que los jueces a pretender alguna doncella hermosa -afirmó Icelos con un leve tono soñador

Los presentes miraron discretos al gobernante del Mundo de Phobia, ninguno se atrevía a comentar el pensamiento que había cruzado sus mentes, Icelos como guardián de las pesadillas poseía una apariencia poco atractiva y sin duda aterrorizaría a las jóvenes. Perséfone trató de ocultar su risilla cuando asintió

-Está bien, les consideraremos, pero tendrán que adaptarse a las mismas condiciones, solo Phantasos y Morfeo irán en el primer grupo, los demás irán después -declaró la Reina del Inframundo

-Pero señora… -trató de protestar Icelos

-¿Te molesta el orden? -inquirió Oneiros enarcando una ceja

-No te preocupes hermano, seguro que cuando vayas aún quedará alguna doncella para ti -dijo Phantasos con un tono burlón -ya saben que yo no tengo problema con que sea una doncella o un caballero -agregó pasando la mano por su rubia cabellera

-Phantasos -habló Hypnos a su hijo

-¡Oh vamos! Padre, ¿te incomodaría que un Santo se casara conmigo? -agregó juguetonamente el guardián de Phantasia

Provocando que Hypnos esbozara una sonrisa incómoda ante el comentario de su hijo, mientras el resto trataba de contener la risa, pues Phantasos gustaba de usar una apariencia del género opuesto para engañar a algunas de las almas que llegaban al Inframundo

-No es eso a lo que se refiere Hypnos -trató de mediar Perséfone

-Todos sabemos que hasta el señor Zeus tuvo un amante masculino, ¿qué tendría de malo que yo me casara con uno de los Caballeros de Atenea? -inquirió el dios

Hades se aclaró la garganta

-Phantasos -llamó mirándole fijamente -deberás preguntarle directamente a Atenea si desea permitir que uno de sus Santos se convierta en tu amante -dictaminó el Rey del Inframundo

El rubio suspiró torciendo los labios pero acató la orden de su amo.

0*0*0*0

La joven leyó aquella lista que Doña Agasha le había entregado por la mañana, aparentemente habían conseguido la mayoría de los encargos, salvo el último punto que no alcanzó a distinguir.

-Joven Máscara -murmuró la castaña deteniéndose momentáneamente

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede? -interrogó el muchacho peliazul sosteniendo una canasta repleta de cosas

-Creo que ya casi hemos completado la lista de Doña Agasha, pero… -hizo una pausa antes de sonrojarse y desviar su mirada para alzar el pedazo de papel

-¿Pero…? -inquirió Máscara Mortal tomando la lista

-No entiendo el último punto joven Máscara -admitió avergonzada la asgardiana

-Veamos qué dice… -murmuró el canceriano pasando sus ojos por aquellas letras, cuando repentinamente un sonrojo cruzó todo su rostro y su mandíbula se desencajó

-¿Qué dice? -interrogó la castaña mirándole atentamente

-Eh… pues… dice que… debemos de… -una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios de Máscara Mortal -de comer antes de regresar con las compras -inventó el dorado

-¡Oh! -exclamó la doncella

-Sí, bueno, creo que ya es hora de que comamos -respondió con rapidez señalando una pequeña posada

0*0*0*0

Descendió despacio los escalones que conducían a la primera casa del Zodiaco, suspiró antes de llevar su mano hasta su cuello, masajeó suavemente detrás de su oreja y mordió sus labios al recordar cómo era que su maestro le había dejado la marca.

 _Flash back_

Se encontraban en el patio de la Décima Casa Dorada desde hacía un par de semanas que el Santo de Capricornio había decidido que los entrenamientos se llevarían a cabo en su Templo a puerta cerrada.

-Con esa postura solo lograrás que te tiren en el primer golpe -murmuró colocándose a sus espaldas

-¿Entonces como debo de hacerlo? -inquirió la pelinegra volteando su rostro levemente solo para sentir el aliento del cabrito dorado en su oreja

-Primero debes de separar un poco más tus piernas -anunció susurrándole al oído al tiempo que con su rodilla separaba las piernas de la chica

-¡Ah! -exclamó la pelinegra al sentir su cuerpo envolverle -quieta, baja un poco tu cadera -dijo colocando su firme mano izquierda sobre su abdomen asiéndola más a su cuerpo y obligándola a bajar las caderas

-Ajá -susurró la amazona nerviosa pues sentía descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo como cuando la había curado en aquella ocasión

Mientras la mano derecha de Shura envolvía a la de ella y la alzaba por encima de su cabeza

-esta es la postura que ocupo para Excalibur, sin embargo tú no estás entrenada para esa técnica, por ello -anunció apretando la pequeña mano de la pelinegra y separando sus dedos haciendo que pareciera una garra -usaras esta -explicó

-entendido -obedeció Geist tragando sonoramente

Por un momento le pareció que su maestro había dejado escapar una risilla cuando se separó de ella

-Ahora concentra tu cosmos en tu mano derecha y como si fuera una garra lánzala hacia esa columna -señaló al frente una pieza enorme de mármol

Geist asintió e hizo como le ordenó solo para tambalearse ligeramente a su derecha pues la brusquedad del movimiento la había hecho perder el equilibro

-otra vez -se cruzó de brazos Shura observándola

Después de varios intentos fallidos el cabrito dorado se desespero y cogió a la joven frente a él por la cintura envolviéndole con su cuerpo y haciéndole notar la dureza de todos sus músculos, además de la diferencia de estaturas.

-¡Así no! -exclamó molesto y retiró el cabello de la joven de su cuello para provocarle un desagradable dolor

E irritar a la amazona, quien colérica concentró su cosmos en su mano derecha y lanzó un rayo de color azulado contra la pilastra y luego dio media vuelta de una manera violenta para separarse del Santo

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- cuestionó llevando su mano hasta la marca que le había dejado el Cabrito Dorado

-Porque parece que tú solo aprendes de mala manera -informó con una sonrisa ladina el Caballero de Capricornio y señaló la enorme marca que se había grabado en la columna de mármol

Geist torció sus labios debajo de la máscara pues no sabía el por qué al estúpido Santo de Capricornio se le había ocurrido castigarla de esa manera, dejándole marcas en ciertas partes de su cuello y nuca.

 _Fin del Flash back_

-estúpido -murmuro la pelinegra cruzando la Casa de Aries aunque no iba a negar que le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de su maestro, era atractivo lo sabía pero sentirlo contra ella le provocaba una sensación desconocida

Dejó escapar otro suspiro cuando repentinamente sintió como alguien le tomaba de la cintura y la jalaba detrás de una de las columnas sin quererlo dio un brinquito y trato de liberarse de inmediato de su captor dándole un codazo

-¡hey! Tranquila Geist soy yo -respondió una joven rubia alzando sus manos en señal de rendición

-¡June! -exclamó la pelinegra suspirando de alivio -en serio que un día de estos si te voy a soltar un golpe... -

-Lo siento, por cierto ¿de dónde vienes? -dijo la chica observando que su compañera parecía haber estado entrenando

-De la casa de Capricornio -respondió la pelinegra continuando con su camino

-¿Eh? -

-Sí, no sé por qué al maestro se le metió la idea de entrenar en su Templo -se encogió de hombros Geist

-mm, pero ya no te trata tan mal o ¿sí? -interrogó la rubia abrazándose al cuello de su amiga

-pues no, de hecho se está portando… amable -respondió la amazona -oye no te cuelgues de mí -se quejó cuando June accidentalmente tocó la marca que su maestro le había dejado

-No seas llorona Geist, ni que pesara tanto -insistió la rubia cuando notó aquella área de pie rojiza en la parte trasera del cuello de su amiga -¿Qué tienes ahí? -dijo picándole

-nada -respondió la pelinegra apresurando el paso porque no quería decirle sobre ese extraño comportamiento de Shura

-eso no es "nada" -murmuro June con una risilla siguiéndola de cerca

-que no es nada June -insistió Geist -solo una roncha o algo así -balbuceó

-¿Roncha? ¿Mosquitos en esta época? -interrogó una voz masculina

-¡Ah! Disculpe Santo de Aries, hemos cruzado su Casa sin permiso -se excusó Geist agachando la cabeza

-Lo sentimos -afirmó June sin embargo aprovechó la posición en de la otra fémina -¡Ah! Pero eso no es una roncha, esas marcas parecen dientes -

-¡¿Qué?! -

-¿Mordida? Déjame ver -dijo Mu acercándose a las chicas

-¡NO! Ya suéltenme -gritó Geist molesta y se alejó de ambos tomándoles por sorpresa

-Es solo que no es normal que tengas una mordida -abogó Mu -si quieres yo puedo curarte -ofreció

-No gracias, no tengo una mordida, ¿entiendes June? No tengo una mordida y se acabó este asunto -sentenció la amazona de cabellera negra apresurándose por las escaleras

June por su parte dejó escapar un suspiro

-Con permiso Caballero y disculpe la intromisión -se despidió la rubia corriendo tras su amiga

-¿Una mordida en el cuello? -murmuró Mu al verlas partir

0*0*0*0

El muchacho peliazul se apresuró a salir de aquel comedor de la Posada y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la fuente de la Villa.

-Esa pandilla de imbéciles, me las pagarán cuando termine mis misiones -balbuceaba el Santo apretando la mano de su acompañante

-Joven Máscara -susurró tímidamente la castaña cuando por fin detuvieron su andar y el chico miró en su dirección -me está apretando un poco -se quejó la fémina mordiendo sus labios suavemente

-¡Ah! Lo siento -exclamó Máscara Mortal soltando la mano de la muchacha -¿Te lastimé? -inquirió preocupado

-¡No! No, estoy bien miré -dijo la ojiverde mostrándole su mano -es solo que me sorprendió al salir tan rápido del comedor, sus amigos parecían muy divertidos -

Máscara suspiró ante la inocencia de la doncella, pues aquellos varones en la Posada no eran exactamente sus amigos, podría decirse que eran sus camaradas de parranda y borracheras cuando se escapaba del Santuario, sin embargo el comportamiento e interés que habían presentado por la joven Helena le había hecho hervir la sangre, pues habían flirteado descaradamente con ella, por fortuna la asgardiana lo había tomado como un juego.

-No son mis amigos, conocidos nada más -explicó el Santo evitando dar más detalles

-¡Oh! -exclamó la chica sonriendo

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar -murmuró con un tono decepcionado el canceriano

-Ya pronto caerá el sol -comentó la castaña emprendiendo el camino de regreso a su lado

Máscara Mortal observó de reojo a su acompañante y esbozó una sonrisita, nunca antes se había sentido tan emocionado, tal vez solo cuando era niño y solía pasear con su mamá y el viejo, pero su ensoñación no duró mucho pues notó que un grupo de niños corrían en dirección a Helena y que si no reaccionaba rápidamente la joven terminaría en la fuente, así que le tomó de la cintura con su mano libre y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! -dejó escapar un gritito la ojiverde

-¡No estorben! -gritó uno de los infantes

-¡Quítense! -exclamó otro

Pronto vieron partir a los niños a gran velocidad para continuar con aquella persecución

-Eso estuvo cerca -suspiró Máscara Mortal

-Sí, gracias -sonrió Helena con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la cercanía

-¡Oh! Perdón, pero… -murmuró el Caballero Dorado separándose de la chica

-No hay problema, si no me hubiera abrazado habría terminado en el agua -señaló Helena

-Sí… creo que ya es hora de regresar -dijo Máscara de Muerte ofreciéndole su brazo a la fémina

-Ajá -sonrió la asgardiana tomándolo de brazo

El canceriano no supo cómo o por qué pero el día parecía de lo más brillante, tal vez era el atardecer y la luz difuminándose alrededor del blanquecino y bello rostro de Helena, o la emoción de ver a una joven tan angelical a su lado. No podía decirlo con exactitud, pero no deseaba que ese momento se terminara, así andando entre esos árboles en ese solitario camino de regreso a Casa de Doña Agasha, Máscara Mortal tomó una decisión, sin importarle las consecuencias se armó de valor.

-Helena -murmuró con una voz firme y seria

-¿Eh? -respondió ella mirándole a los ojos con una ligera confusión

Actuó rápido pero no brusco, atrapó el delicado rostro de la asgardiana y sin decir más depositó un beso sobre esos inmaculados y rosados labios, le sintió estremecerse, esperó a que le alejara pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir esas pequeñas manos aferrarse a su camisa, despacio se separó de ella para descubrir ese blanquecino rostro cubierto de un rubor coqueto.

-Joven Máscara -gimió con un hilo de voz la doncella

-Yo… -trató de articular cuando esta vez fue él quien se vio sorprendido al sentir esos delicados labios sobre los suyos pidiéndole que le besaran una vez más

Sin pensar demasiado saboreó esa dulce caricia y comenzó a mordisquear los delgados labios de la castaña quien solo dejó escapar un gemidito permitiéndole invadir su boca, poco a poco le exploró disfrutando de su inocencia y timidez, cuando en un arrojo ella le devolvió la jugada, incitándolo a ser más apasionado.

-Helena yo... -murmuró cuando por fin de se separaron

La castaña negó y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del peliazul

-¿Deberíamos volver? -interrogó Mascara con una leve decepción pues sabía que debían de regresar, ya había anochecido

-Sí, pero estoy cansada, creo que deberíamos ir a paso lento -respondió con una sonrisita aferrándose al brazo del canceriano

-Tienes razón, además la canasta es pesada y no podemos ir muy rápido -afirmó cómplice

0*0*0*0

-¡Muévete rosita! -exclamó el peliazul empujándolo hacia uno de los parajes del Santuario

-Está bien -murmuró a regañadientes el doceavo caballero de la orden

Pues no entendía el por qué de la insistencia del Patriarca para que en su día libre se dedicara a limpiar aquel territorio; su molestia no radicaba en que le ocuparan en su descanso, sino que se tratara justamente de _ESE_ día; dio un suspiro y continuó andando, sus orbes celestes contemplaron a su camarada, se encontraba demasiado tranquilo como para haber sido asignado a ayudarle en aquella tarea, en especial porque implicaba dejar de lado su última asignación que consistía en custodiar a las Promesas en la Casa de Doña Agasha.

-Máscara explícame ¿por qué estás tan tranquilo? Parece que has tirado por la borda todo tu esfuerzo -comentó el piscis

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas rosita? -replicó el cangrejo

-Sabes a qué me refiero, durante semanas estuviste rogándole al Patriarca y a la Señora Atenea que te permitieran cuidar a las Promesas y de buenas a primeras lo dejas para "ayudarme" con mis tareas -planteó Afrodita cruzándose de brazos

Máscara Mortal enarcó una ceja -Yo no he renunciado a nada, simple y sencillamente estoy haciéndole un favor a alguien -respondió llevando las manos a su nuca

-¿Qué planeas? Porque si lo que dices es cierto, debe ser alguien muy importante, ¿o qué? ¿Ya se te pasó el caprichito con Helena desde que la besaste? -comentó provocando que se amigo se detuviera en seco y le tomara por el cuello de la camisa

-Escúchame bien Afrodita de Piscis, en primera Helena no es un caprichito, así que no hables de esa forma de ella -le miró a los ojos -en segunda, sería mejor que dejaras de quejarte y te apresuraras, entre más rápido mejor -dijo arrastrándolo

Afrodita torció los labios pero siguió a su compañero, rodó sus orbes y a regañadientes le siguió, sin embargo no duró demasiado cuando escuchó una vocecilla y se detuvo en seco.

-¡Deja a mi precioso en paz! -

-¡¿Eh?! -exclamó Máscara Mortal esquivando un par de piedras

El pisciano por su parte miró al agresor solo para descubrir la figura de la más pequeña de las Promesas correr a su encuentro y lanzarse sobre él, en un ágil movimiento le atrapó en sus brazos.

-¡Mi precioso! -exclamó ilusionada la infanta colgándose de su cuello

-¡¿Sigrid?! ¿qué haces aquí? -interrogó preocupado Afrodita pues ninguna de las Doncellas tenía permitido entrar al Santuario hasta que su ceremonia se oficiara formalmente

Los ojos zafiro de la pequeña le dedicaron una expresión dolida

-¿Acaso mi precioso Afrodita no me ha extrañado? -interrogó haciendo un puchero

-¡Ah! No, no es eso Sigrid -sonrió acariciando los mechones cenizos -es solo que… -hizo una pausa y miró a Máscara tratando de aguantar una carcajada

-Vamos rosita, no puedes culparla -negó

-¿Fuiste tú verdad? -inquirió aferrando a la niña a su cuerpo -Ha sido Helena quien te ha pedido traerla hasta aquí ¿estás loco? Conoces las reglas, si algo le pasa a Sigrid… -

-Tranquilo rosita, no he sido solo yo -se adelantó el peliazul

-¡Máscara no quieras huir! -gritó Afrodita siguiéndolo de cerca solo para descubrir que a unos metros más se encontraban reunidos todos sus camaradas dorados así como las amazonas y el resto de las Promesas

-Y bien aquí lo tienen -celebró Máscara acercándose a Doña Agasha quien le dedicó una sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -interrogó el peliceleste

-¿No puedes verlo? Es una fiesta de cumpleaños -intervino cierto bicho dorado recargando su brazo en la cabeza de su discípulo

-¿Cumpleaños? -balbuceó Afrodita

-Ajá, ¡felicidades! -murmuró Sigrid besándole en la mejilla

-Es decir que ¿ésta es una fiesta por mi cumpleaños? -murmuró el ojiceleste

-Así es -le confirmó Doña Agasha tomándole del brazo -ahora ven con nosotros a celebrar Afrodita -

Por un momento el Doceavo Santo de Atenea se quedó sin aliento, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que celebrara su cumpleaños de esa forma.

 _Flash back_

Despertó lentamente, por alguna razón sentía todo a su alrededor moverse, sus orbes celestes se encontraron con un paisaje lleno de árboles, en definitiva no estaba en el Santuario, pues los terrenos eran secos y llanos. Se separó un poco y descubrió que su Maestro lo llevaba en sus brazos.

-Maestro Albafica –le llamó el peliceleste

-¿Qué sucede Afrodita? –inquirió el dorado

-Ah… ¿a dónde vamos Maestro Albafica? –interrogó el niño tratando de reconocer el camino

-A un lugar especial –le vio esbozar media sonrisa al desviarse por un sendero que subía entre varios árboles

-¿Especial? –repitió sin comprenderle –pero ¿no se supone que si salimos del Santuario sin permiso nos van a castigar?–

-No tienes que preocuparte, hoy es un día importante y el Patriarca nos ha permitido salir –respondió acariciando su cabello

-¡Ah!... y ese lugar a donde vamos ¿es bonito? ¿Más bonito que nuestro Cabaña en el Jardín de Rosas? –

-Sí, mucho más hermoso que el Jardín de Rosas, es un lugar que me trae los recuerdos más especiales de mi vida –respondió

Afrodita miró el rostro de su Maestro y le sorprendió notar que sus pálidas mejillas llevaban un tenue color rosado, entonces sonrió pues era muy raro ver tan contento al Santo de Piscis.

-Afrodita cierra los ojos –le ordenó su maestro

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? –interrogó el infante

Sin embargo el hermoso dorado no dijo nada y le cubrió los ojos provocando que su pequeño discípulo riera un poco nervioso, si bien su Maestro era estricto y a veces huraño, procuraba ser amable con las demás personas.

-No hagas trampa y mantén tus ojos cerrados –murmuró Albafica deteniéndose

Afrodita solo asintió, no sabía con exactitud qué esperar, tal vez entrenarían una técnica especial, aunque él apenas había aprendido a controlar su cosmos. Sin embargo le sorprendió escuchar unas vocecillas familiares.

-¡sshh!, nos va a oír –

-cállate tú enano –

Por un momento le pareció que era la voz de uno de los gemelos y el cangrejito

-¿Maestro? –preguntó al sentir como era que lo depositaban en el suelo

-Ya los puedes abrir Afrodita –le ordenó el dorado

Al abrir sus ojos descubrió que estaban en una pequeña casa en medio del bosque, justo en el patio se encontraba una mesa con un banquete y a su alrededor estaban todos sus compañeros de generación, así como el señor Pefko y Doña Agasha.

-Felicidades Rosita –sonrió ladino el cangrejo menor

-Feliz cumpleaños –murmuró más serio Shura

Mientras el resto aplaudía dedicándole una sonrisa, el pequeño peliceleste hipó de felicidad y sin pensarlo demasiado corrió al encuentro de la fémina castaña quien se arrodilló para tomarle en sus brazos y cargarlo.

-Muchas felicidades Afrodita, hace 4 años nos llenaste de felicidad a mí y al Señor Albafica –le murmuró al oído

-Gracias Doña Agasha –hipó el infante ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la mujer

 _Fin del Flash back_

-Muchas gracias Doña Agasha –sonrió melancólico el caballero de piscis

-No, gracias a ti mi querido Afrodita, por estar conmigo y llenarnos de felicidad al Señor Albafica y a mí –le respondió la mujer

x0x

Se quedó en uno de los rincones más alejados a la mesa principal, mientras sus orbes borgoña analizaban a todos los presentes, realmente era una escena hermosa, podía sentir ese ambiente de familiaridad, llevó la mano a su pecho y por un instante deseo unirse al acto, sin embargo sintió la mirada fría y severa Camus sobre sí misma, estaba advertida de no acercarse demasiado a los demás Santos de Atenea, para no develar su estatus como Oráculo, por lo cual solo suspiró resignada.

-Con que aquí estabas –reconoció la voz de Europa quien le ofreció un bocadillo

-Gracias –murmuró tomando el alimento

-¿Cómo has estado en estos días? –

-No puedo quejarme, Acuario tiene una hermosa biblioteca y además la compañía de mi señor Camus lo hace perfecto –sonrió la pelirroja

-Mmm, pero no se ve tan cariñoso –comentó Europa mirando al Caballero estar con sus camaradas y su discípulo

-¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Son divertidas las amazonas? –cambió de tema la chica

-Simpáticas y divertidas, son muy diferentes a las jóvenes normales, solo se preocupan por sus deberes y dejan de lado esas mundanas preocupaciones acerca de casarse y el amor –respondió la ojimalva

-Sí, pero… creo que es porque el destino de los Caballeros de Atenea es perecer a su servicio –agregó con un leve tono sombrío

-¿Te refieres a la profecía? ¿Has resuelto algo? –interrogó Europa

-Muy poco, se trata de una guerra sí, pero no sé contra quién –explicó Simone pasando la mano por su cabello

-No te presiones demasiado… -sonrió Europa al contemplar a todos los congregados ahí

La escena desapareció ante sus ojos dando paso a las 12 Casas del Santuario y el Templo de Atenea, la oscuridad invadió el lugar, Atenea se encontraba al pie de su estatua, así como cada uno de los Santos Dorados, un rayo destruyó por la mitad la colosal representación de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, mientras que unas magnas presencias descendieron frente a los Caballeros, quienes se dispusieron a atacar a los invasores, ante sus ojos contempló el símbolo de Géminis, uno de sus guardianes combatía arduamente contra aquel hombre de rojiza cabellera sin embargo no era rival para su monstruosa fuerza y pronto la lanza divina le atravesó el partiéndolo por la mitad, la armadura de géminis vistió entonces a su segundo guardián quien pronto fue herido en el corazón por un Tridente.

La escena cambió dando paso al Caballero de Leo combatiendo, contempló la armadura dorada hacerse polvo al tiempo que era atravesado por la espalda por un bastón con un caduceo de serpientes, a su lado el Sagitario apuntaba su flecha contra el pelirrojo que había derrotado al geminiano, solo para recibir de lleno el ataque de su lanza y así como el León, perder su armadura.

Uno de los cuernos de Tauro cayó al suelo, la máscara de Cáncer se partió por la mitad al tiempo que su dueño caía al suelo, los ojos azules del Santo de Virgo se abrieron solo para cerrarse violentamente, el enorme glacial fue derretido en un instante por el calor abrazador del Sol y notó que Simone lloraba con el cuerpo del Acuariano en sus brazos. La armadura de Capricornio se desprendió de su dueño al contemplar a aquella pelinegra portar la surplice de la estrella de la ferocidad. La máscara de escorpión se desprendió de su dueño al caer su cuerpo inerte a los pies de aquella tétrica silueta.

El patriarca y Mu trataban de contener los ataques del resto de las divinas presencias, sin embargo con la caída de sus camaradas aquella barrera que les rodeaba se iba haciendo más y más pequeña, hasta que finalmente se hizo polvo, llevándose consigo a los arianos. El Caballero de Libra apuntó sus armas contra los atacantes, pero todas ellas regresaron a él. Miró al pisciano tratando de detener el embiste y proteger a Atenea pero aquel rayo era demasiado potente, haciendo que cayera al suelo, él era el último de los Caballeros de Atenea.

-Has profanado tu voto, tu simple muerte no enmendará tu falta –murmuró el amo de los cielos plantándose al frente de la diosa de lila cabellera, quien con su cuerpo cubría a alguien más

-No, es ninguna falta señor del Rayo –rió un hombre de aspecto desprolijo apareciendo a sus espaldas –es el nacimiento de una nueva era mocoso Zeus, mi Era –sonrió el varón decapitándolo con una guadaña

Europa palideció antes de caer al suelo de rodillas, Simone se apresuró a sostenerla por el brazo y contemplar la fatídica premonición, sus ojos borgoña contemplaron a cada uno de los Santos divertirse inadvertidos del destino que les aguardaba.

-Tenemos que detenerlo –murmuró la pelirroja ayudando a su compañera a ponerse de pie

-La señora Atenea debe de saberlo –afirmó Europa

* * *

Turu ruru~

Pues ya oficialmente confirmo que Máscara y Helena son otra de mis parejitas, xD sip, tendrán drama, y bueno, para los que tenían la duda de qué escribió Agasha en la lista fue: "Máscara no regreses hasta que le des un beso a Helena", porque ella ya había notado que se gustaban y les dio su empujoncito

En esta generación, los gemelos no son tan segregados como en otras, pero aún así esa discriminación no se ha borrado por completo, de ahí el rencor justificado que le tiene Saga a las pitonisas y la precaución de Simone, aunque de alguna forma tiene motivos para ser precavida.

Ah sí, XD ya solté a los chicos del Inframundo y siento q a penas comenzará la fiesta, tbm incluire a los dioses del sueño, solo para divertirnos un poco más ;P, por cierto el amante de Zeus era su copero, aquel a quien está dedicada la constelación de Acuario jajajaj, aclaro que no me gusta el yaoi, pero eso un dato curioso...

Este... el cabrito dorado está algo loco... pero por lomenos ya es un poco más amable con Geist, el problema es que la inocente niña, no se da cuenta de algunas situaciones xD, solo esperemos q al cabrito no se le suban las hormonas... mientras nuestro borrego parece que se las huele xD...

Sip, cumple de Afrodita! aunq algo escueto, el piscis necesitaba un poquito de atención y cariño de la pequeña Sigrid y de doña Agasha, así como el recuerdo de su maestro...

Europa tbm puede ver parte del futuro, asi que eso solo es un poco del futuro q les aguardan a los doraditos, pero esta no será una guerra Santa, sino mas bn, el caos...

Sip, XD nuestro cabrito ya tiene que admitir que está entrando en una situación de la cual no podrá salir facilmente, creo q es evidente que Hades ni se las huele con Rada y Pandora, así como lo han dicho, los dioses son caprichosos y volubles parece que deberán de ser muy prudentes...

Creo q es todo por ahora, voy a trabajar en el siguiente capi y en mi otro fic "Aún así" pueden leerlo, podría considerarse o no una precuela de este fic, porque involucra a los dorados de LC...

Bye bi!


	17. 17

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

XD, pues, creo q esta vez no demoré tanto, pero amm... creo q no les convenció el capi anterior jajaj... ni modo, es lo malo de las historias largas, a veces algunas ideas no agradan mucho

Como siempre les recuerdo que este fic se sitúa en el s. XVIII con los personajes del clásico, LC y otros spin offs, asi como que uno q otro OC

Mis comentarios al final...

* * *

-17-

Atenea contempló al grupo de varones que estaban postrados ante su presencia, dobló con sumo cuidado el documento que aquel rubio juez le hubiera entregado al llegar.

-Entiendo la petición de su amo y les doy la bienvenida –dijo la diosa extendiendo la carta hacia el Patriarca -Sin embargo como comprenderán ustedes no pueden residir dentro del Santuario, por ello habitaran en una casona aledaña a la Villa de Rodorio –explicó la pelilila

-Comprendemos –asintió el Juez de Caína

-Así mismo, podrán visita el Santuario a horas específicas para conocer a las Doncellas que se encuentran bajo el mando de mi Señora –explicó Shion mirando con cierto recelo a los representantes de Hades –de igual modo al estar en la Tierra deberán apegarse a las leyes del Santuario y sus castigos –advirtió

0*0*0*0

-¡June! ¡June! –corrió al encuentro de la rubia amazona y sin decir más le abrazó con fuerza

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Geist? –interrogó June correspondiendo al espontáneo abrazo de su amiga

-Está aquí, se va a quedar un par de semanas aquí –anunció alegre la pelinegra moviendo de un lado a otro a la rubia

-¿Quién está aquí? –inquirió la aprendiza de Virgo

-¡Él! ¡Él vino! –afirmó entusiasmada

-¿Quién vino? –interrogó Shaina plantándose detrás de las menores

-¡Ah! El señor Radamanthys –respondió en un suspiro Geist

-¿Radamanthys? ¿Hablas del Juez del Inframundo? –interrogó cierta pelirroja acercándose

-¡Sí! –celebró la pelinegra abrazando aun más fuerte a June

-Jajaja, no pensé que te pondrías tan feliz –murmuró la rubia acariciando el cabello de la morena

-Por cierto ¿no se supone que tu entrenamiento termina hasta el atardecer? –comentó Shaina

-Sí, pero me escapé –rió incómoda Geist –cuando vi pasar al señor Radamanthys por la casa de Capricornio, me apresuré a salir –

-¿Y Shura? –preguntó Marín

-Estaba conversando con el Caballero Aioros, ni siquiera notó cuando me fui –respondió victoriosa la pelinegra alzando los hombros

-Shura se va a enojar contigo –le regañó June –sabes que es muy celoso contigo –le susurró al oído la rubia

-¡Que no! –replicó Geist exasperada, si había algo que le impacientaba era que June afirmara que su maestro sentía alguna atracción por ella, porque hacía un par de días que accidentalmente lo había visto con Mayura rondando los terrenos desiertos del Santuario, apretó sus puños ante el recuerdo pues le revolvía el estómago

-Chicas, ¡ya está lista la cena! –anunció Europa desde la entrada de la Cabaña

x0x

Frente a la entrada del cuarto Templo del Zodiaco se encontraban tres jóvenes sentados con los brazos recargados en las rodillas y su cabeza descansando en sus manos, cada uno de ellos debatía mentalmente en su propio tema.

-¡Ah! Cada día se ve más hermosa –suspiraba el anfitrión de cabellera azulada

-Es que no puede ser… ¿cómo pudo pasar? –musitaba el de cabellera corta

-Aún es una niña, no debería de estar pensando algo así –cuchicheó el peliceleste negando con la cabeza

Y dieron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, hasta que el peliazul se decidió a saber el por qué de las actitudes tan peculiares de sus amigos.

-A ver cabrita ¿Qué tienes?, desde la tarde tienes un mal humor parece que te hubieran denigrado a soldado –inquirió Máscara Mortal provocando que Shura le mirara con desprecio

-¡Hey! Máscara creo que sería mejor no… -intervino Afrodita

-¿Mejor no preguntar? No, claro que no, si va a estar maldiciendo en mi Templo por lo menos tengo derecho a saber la razón –argumentó Máscara

Shura apretó los puños y respiró pesadamente

 _Flash Back_

La tarde caía en la Casa de Capricornio, el Santo Dorado había interrumpido momentáneamente su entrenamiento con Geist, para conversar un poco con Aioros, al parecer su camarada había sido asignado a la misión de vigilar y acomodar a unos invitados del Santuario y necesitaría un poco de su ayuda, por lo menos para realizar ciertas rondas nocturnas en la residencia de esos invitados.

-¿Crees que pueda contar con tu ayuda? –le invitó el Sagitario

-Entiendo, te ayudaré –asintió Shura cuando por el rabillo del ojo notó que la pelinegra corría en dirección al pasillo principal del Templo

-¡Señor Radamanthys! –le escuchó gritar antes de tomar del brazo al rubio hombre

No pudo distinguir demasiado la conversación, pues Aioros le estaba dando detalles al respecto de la misión, pero si pudo notar que el Juez del Inframundo no estaba solo, venía acompañado de un par de personas más, entre ellos le pareció diferenciar una figura femenina

-Por el momento seré yo el primero en vigilarles, pero en dos días necesito que me releves –pidió el castaño

Justo en ese momento notó que la pelinegra se escapaba de su Casa cuando aún no era la hora en que terminaba su entrenamiento, pero no fue eso lo que más le hizo hervir la sangre, era la forma en que se había colgado del brazo del rubio, y como el hombre acunaba tiernamente la mano de su aprendiza, una enorme cólera nació en el interior del Santo de Capricornio, deseaba desde el fondo de su alma usar su Excalibur para partir por la mitad al Juez del Inframundo que estaba toqueteando a su aprendiza.

-¿Me escuchaste Shura? –se atravesó en su visión Aioros

-Perfectamente –respondió guardando la compostura pero ya encontraría la forma de reprender a su aprendiza y apretó los puños

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Una carcajada escapó de los labios del cuarto caballero de la orden y golpeó su rodilla tratando de contener sus ganas de burlarse pero era demasiado para Máscara Mortal.

-Cállate –le espetó Shura aún más molesto

-Máscara ¿podrías comportarte? –pidió Afrodita porque lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era que sus amigos se enfrascaran en una pelea

-¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? Es solo que es demasiado gracioso, cabrito por cómo te expresas de ese Juez me hace pensar que te hubiera robado a tu mujer –rió nuevamente provocando que Shura se sonrojara por la idea

-¡Eso no es cierto! –replicó de inmediato el capricornio –mi enojo radica en que esa aprendiza no tiene ningún respeto por mi autoridad –apretó la mandíbula tratando de disimular

-Sí cabrito, como tu digas, yo sigo pensando que estás celoso –se deslindó Máscara Mortal

-En serio que no tienes respeto por nadie Máscara –negó Afrodita

-¿Y tú quien eres para hablar rosita? –le enfrentó el canceriano –que desde hace días te la pasas suspirando y evitando a toda costa ir a Casa de Doña Agasha –sonrió insinuante

-Eso no es verdad –repentinamente el rostro del bello Santo se coloreó de rojo

Provocando que el canceriano riera aún más y entonces palmeó el hombro de su camarada.

-Ya sé que te dije que debías de hacer algo respecto a los rumores sobre… tus preferencias –dijo Máscara Mortal -pero pasar de gustarte los hombres a gustarte las niñas es realmente un extremo –agregó

Shura enarcó una ceja al entender las palabras de Máscara Mortal

 _Flash Back_

El Caballero de Piscis se encontraba en el centro de la reunión recibiendo algunos regalos de sus camaradas, quienes habían tenido buenos detalles, tal vez los objetos no eran los más costosos, pero el Santo los apreciaba, fue el turno entonces de la Doncella Guerrera Mii, la joven rubia se acercó un poco temblorosa, le entregó una pequeña caja de madera.

-Espero que le guste joven Afrodita –sonrió la Doncella Guerrera

Para Afrodita no era secreto que la chica estaba irremediablemente atraída a él, sin embargo para el pisciano, ese tipo de relaciones estaban fuera de su alcance, en especial porque ella era una Doncella Guerrera y él un Santo, o por lo menos esa sería la excusa que él siempre podía usar pero en el fondo estaba consciente de que no podía permitirse amar a una mujer.

-Gracias Mii –respondió el hermoso muchacho al destapar la caja y encontrarse con una pequeña esclava de oro con ciertas incrustaciones, definitivamente el regalo más costoso –es una pieza realmente hermosa –afirmó observándola con cuidado

-Aún así no puede rivalizar con su belleza –murmuró la Doncella Guerrera completamente roja tratando de abrazarlo

-¡Mi turno! –interrumpió la menor de las Promesas separándolos

-¡Mocosa! –murmuró la Doncella del Delfín pero fue Doña Agasha quien le pidió le permitiera a Sigrid darle su regalo

-Mi precioso ¿podrías agacharte? –pidió la niña plantándose frente a él

El peliceleste sonrió antes de acuclillarse para poder mirarse frente a frente, fue cuando la castaña se abrazó al cuello del chico y susurró.

-¿Podrías esperarme? No te pido una eternidad, solo dame una oportunidad –pidió mirándole con esos cristalinos orbes zafiro

Afrodita no supo qué le sucedió pero esa expresión en sus ojos le hizo quedar sin aliento

-¿Qué dices Sigrid? -

-Déjame intentar quiero conquistar tu corazón, ¡no voy a aceptar un no! –afirmó Sigrid atrapando su rostro con sus pequeñas manos y plantando inesperadamente sus labios sobre los de él

El corazón del Dorado se detuvo por un instante, toda su sangre comenzó a agolparse en su rostro, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza y aun si sabía que eso iba en contra de todos sus principios, no pudo más que disfrutar la suavidad de esos inocentes labios.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-¡No! Yo no veo así a Sigrid –aseveró Afrodita y negó reiteradamente con la cabeza aunque cada vez que recordaba el incidente tenía la misma reacción, ni siquiera la primera vez que le habían besado se había sentido de esa forma

-Me vas a decir que tu reacción fue de lo más normal –enarcó una ceja Máscara

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Sigrid es una de las Promesas, no podía desairarla –se defendió el piscis

-Sin embargo tampoco puedes ilusionarla, ella es muy pequeña, sabes que está prohibido tomar a una Doncella menor de 15 años –intervino Shura cruzándose de brazos

-No me ayudes Shura –replicó el peliceleste

-Jajaja, tú mejor no hables Cabrita, porque me parece que te mueres por la pequeña vampiresa –sonrió con sadismo Máscara Mortal –y hay que admitir que está buena, por lo menos se veía bien en el vestido rojo –

-Ni se te ocurra crustáceo pervertido, porque si me entero que le hiciste algo le haré el favor a Helena de quedarse viuda antes de casarse –amenazó el Capricornio

-¡Oye! Tranquilo cabrito, es una broma, mi Helena es la única mujer para mí, las demás me tienen sin cuidado –aseguró Máscara Mortal

-Dos meses –soltó el peliceleste

-¡¿Qué?! –interrogó el peliazul

-Mes y medio –afirmó Shura

-¿Qué están diciendo? –interrogó Máscara

-Eso es lo que Helena te soportará –sonrieron sus camaradas

0*0*0*0

El menor de los gemelos enarcó una ceja y reprimió su deseo de arrebatarle el sobre que su hermano agitaba entusiasmado.

-Por el amor de Atenea, Saga ¿podrías dejar en paz ese sobre? –dijo Kanon

-No –respondió tajante el mayor y continuó con su tarea de buscar entre los viejos documentos de su padre

-Saga, en serio me parece que te estás haciendo ideas en la cabeza, ese sobre no es prueba absoluta de nada, solo una carta dirigida al viejo y ya –argumentó el menor

La mirada de Saga se clavó en su gemelo, por un momento le asustó ver esa expresión de ira, se acercó peligrosamente a Kanon y le tomó por la camisa.

-Esta es la única pista que tengo y presiento que no puedo tomarla a la ligera, esta puede ser mi oportunidad, solo debo de descifrar su fecha y el Patriarca no tendrá otra opción más que dejarme ir –respondió el mayor

-Por favor Saga, desiste ya de esa idea –pidió colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor

-No, no puedo renunciar a mi deseo por conocer a nuestra madre –respondió Saga soltándolo y continuando con su búsqueda –¿es que a ti no te importa? -

-No Saga, ya no me interesa saber ¿quién fue nuestra madre? O ¿por qué permitió que el viejo nos trajera aquí? Honestamente para mí no hay mujer más importante que Thetis –se cruzó de brazos Kanon

-No te entiendo Kanon, eras tú quien más lloraba por nuestra madre y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de buscarla ¿no me ayudarás? -

-En lo absoluto, ya te dije que para mí Thetis es la mujer más importante y a la que más amo –dijo tratando de ocultar ese pequeño dolor que tenía en su pecho cuando recordaba ese deseo de ver a su progenitora –deberías de buscarte una novia Saga, te aseguro que cuando te enamores de verdad te olvidarás de ella y dejarás de pelearte tanto con el Patriarca -

-Realmente eres un malagradecido, ¿cómo puedes olvidarte de esa forma de la mujer que te dio la vida y te trajo al mundo? –le cuestionó el mayor

-Saga tiene razón Kanon –intervino su esposa –aún si considero halagador saber que soy la mujer más importante en tu vida –se acercó al menor de los gemelos –creo que deberías de ayudar a tu hermano por lo menos, aún si no vas a buscarla personalmente –

Kanon dio un suspiro, sabía que no podía negarse en lo absoluto a la petición de su amada Nereida, así que leyó el sobre detenidamente, encontrando que en el remitente se leían unas iniciales "L. C. W.", enarcó una ceja al nota que la dirección era borrosa, pero le parecía haber leído esas iniciales en otro lugar.

-¿Qué haces Kanon? –interrogó Saga mirándole atento

-No sé por qué pero creo que leí esas iniciales –se llevó la mano a la barbilla

-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde? –preguntó el mayor

-Creo que fue alguna vez en el despacho del Patriarca, en ese libro enorme de cuero que tiene guardado en su escritorio… -murmuró cerrando los ojos

-¿El libro de las misiones? –interrogó Saga

-Sí, creo que sí, aunque la última vez que lo vi, no sabía leer muy bien –recordó un poco apenado Kanon llevando su mano hasta la nuca

Thetis enarcó una ceja y preguntó

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando lo viste? –

-Cuatro –sonrió el menor

-¿Cuatro? –repitió la rubia

-Jajaja, debió de ser una de las tantas veces que hiciste una travesura y terminaste en el estudio del Patriarca –agregó Saga rebuscando entre los documentos de su padre

-¿Travesura? –interrogó Thetis

-Sí, creo que Kanon no te lo ha dicho pero desde pequeños, él era un niño travieso y regularmente terminaba en el estudio del Patriarca por su comportamiento –sonrió el mayor ante la mueca de incomodidad de su hermano

Thetis enarcó una ceja y miró a su esposo, cruzándose de brazos

-Es como dice Saga, de hecho creo que desde que te conocí no he estado metiéndome en problemas –recordó Kanon

-Es cierto, desde que tú llegaste a su vida, mi hermanito parece que ha madurado, por eso muchas gracias Thetis –murmuró Saga colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la fémina

La rubia solo sonrió y asintió

-No creo que haya hecho nada especial –respondió Thetis –Ahora lo que me da curiosidad es como es que ustedes no conocen a su madre, si por lo menos he oído que algunos de sus camaradas si las conocen –inquirió la Nereida

Los gemelos se miraron, Saga se sentó en la silla mientras Kanon se recargó en la pared.

-Eso es culpa del viejo –murmuró con cierto rencor el menor

-No del todo, es solo que antes de nuestra llegada las reglas del Santuario prohibían explícitamente a los Santos casarse y procrear –explicó Saga -Al menos formalmente, porque algunos de los antecesores si tuvieron hijos fuera del Santuario, como fue nuestro caso –

-Entiendo, pero ¿cómo fue que la señora Atenea cambió esa decisión? –

Una risilla escapó de los labios de ambos gemelos y se miraron cómplices.

-Pues nosotros somos los culpables de ello –confesó Kanon –bueno no exactamente nosotros, pero sí el viejo –aclaró

Thetis les miró interrogante

-Hace 18 años el caballero de Géminis llegó con un par de bebés de un año de edad –Saga señaló a su hermano y luego a sí mismo –Nosotros –

-No podemos recordarlo, pero se armó todo un escándalo o eso es lo que hemos escuchado… -

 _Flash back_

 _Hace 18 años…_

Se alistó en su camarote y observó al par de acompañantes que dormitaban tranquilamente sobre la cama, de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Señor Aspros vengo a comunicarle hemos llegado –informó uno de los soldados

-Entiendo –respondió tranquilo

-También a informarle que el Patriarca ha solicitado su presencia de inmediato –agregó antes de marcharse

El caballero de Géminis sonrió discreto pues sabía que el viejo se enteraría tarde o temprano, aunque no esperaba que la noticia llegara a sus oídos tan pronto, no le importó demasiado, pues tenía todo fríamente calculado.

0o0o0

La expresión del patriarca era invaluable y trató de contener la risa, pues sobraba decir que le divertía.

-Aspros de Géminis, ¿Qué significa esto? –murmuró con molestia Sage

-Son los herederos de la Armadura de Géminis –respondió inamovible el peliazul

-Es cierto que las estrellas habían predicho sobre su nacimiento –mascó el Patriarca –pero ¿cómo es posible tu parecido con estos niños? –señaló a los bebés de tan solo un año de edad

-Saga y Kanon son hijos míos si eso es lo que deseaba saber su Santidad –respondió estoico

Aspros podía jurar que Sage estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no mandarle azotar al Coliseo, sin embargo no había quebrantado ninguna ley del Santuario al traer a sus sucesores, incluso siendo estos sus consanguíneos.

-Su santidad, esto es inaudito –intervino el recién llegado y antiguo tutor de Aspros

-No lo es, no es secreto que el actual caballero de Leo es hijo de su sucesor –arremetió el geminiano señalando a Regulus de Leo

Algunos de sus camaradas miraron discretamente al león, quien solo asintió, Sísifo por su parte llevó la mano a la barbilla y el resto guardó silencio ante el dilema que estaban observando. El viejo tutor apretó la mandíbula y fue su turno de hablar.

-Son gemelos ¿no es verdad? –miró al par de bebés -debemos de consultar el oráculo sobre su destino –

Los ojos azules de Aspros se convirtieron en dagas que atravesaron por completo a su antiguo entrenador y negó

-Crecerán bajo mi custodia, yo seré su maestro –argumentó –por lo tanto yo decidiré si es necesario o no consultar al oráculo –frunció el ceño tratando de disimular su odio hacia las sacerdotisas

-Aún así, no pueden existir 2 candidatos a una armadura dorada –arremetió el viejo disfrutando la agonía del geminiano

Pero Aspros no se dejó intimidar, ese vejete ya había condenado a su hermano y de ninguna forma iba a permitirle hacer lo mismo con sus hijos, por ello respiró profundo antes de jugar su última carta.

-Saga es el mayor, será él quien entrene como aprendiz de Caballero, como mi sucesor –anunció seguro de sí mismo

-Entonces el menor tendrá… -se deleitó el tutor

-Kanon vivirá en el Templo de Géminis, solo como mi hijo menor, no podrá ser aprendiz de Caballero, pero como hijo mío tiene derecho a permanecer en mi custodia –comunicó el dorado

-¡Inadmisible! –exclamó el tutor –no hay forma en que alguien que no sea aprendiz habite una de las casas del Zodiaco –

-No está a su consideración maestro, sino a la del Patriarca y en todo caso a la de la Diosa Atenea –respondió Aspros

Sage suspiró tratando de calmarse sin embargo en ese momento el par de bebés había despertado y empezó a pedir por su progenitor, el mayor solo estiró sus brazos mientras que el menor gimoteaba. Ante la mirada sorprendida del resto de la Orden Dorada el caballero de Géminis tomó entre sus brazos al par de infantes y de inmediato les vieron tranquilizarse.

-No tienes que llorar Kanon –murmuró acunando al menor en su cuello –éste es mi primogénito, mi Saga –anunció alzando al mayor con su brazo derecho

El Patriarca cubrió momentáneamente su rostro y asintió, aún si no había precedente, podía hacer una excepción, era obvio que la Guerra Santa se aproximaba y la diosa Atenea aún era una niña, por ello deberían de cuidarla lo mejor posible incluso si ello implicaba aceptar herederos de sangre.

-Está bien Aspros, podrás conservar a esos niños a tu cuidado, pero solo uno de ellos entrenará como aprendiz de Géminis –

 _Fin del Flash Back_

El par de gemelos rió por los recuerdos acerca de los rumores que habían escuchado de las vestales.

-Aunque creo que no fue solo nuestra llegada, creo que dos semanas después llegó Aioros –recordó Saga

-¿Aioros de Sagitario? –

-Sí, pero su llegada fue más… -Kanon comenzó a reír –peculiar –

-¿Ah? ¿por qué? –interrogó Thetis

-Pues en aquel entonces el señor Sísifo de Sagitario, su padre, era conocido como un Santo de conducta ejemplar e intachable sin embargo… -Kanon soltó una carcajada y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que continuara con el relato

-Unas semanas después de nuestro arribo, de buenas a primeras llegó Aioros, para ese entonces ya tenía unos 6 meses de edad, pero ni siquiera el propio señor Sísifo sabía de su existencia –explicó Saga

-¿Qué? ¿cómo fue eso posible? –

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros

-No tenemos ni idea, pero ese fue otro escándalo más, porque el incidente manchó parte de la reputación del señor Sísifo –Kanon se burló

-Y por lo que sabemos, después de ello la señora Atenea y el anterior Patriarca decidieron evitar más incidentes similares, dándoles la libertad al resto de los Caballeros para tomar una esposa y procrear un hijo –explicó Saga

-¿El resto de los Santos se casó? –

-No todos, por lo que sabemos –Kanon llevó la mano a la barbilla –me parece que Camus y Milo se encuentran en la misma situación que nosotros 3, sus padres simple y sencillamente llegaron un día con ellos -

-¿Y los demás? –

-Mu, es hijo del Patriarca y la señora Ari; Aldebarán, es hijo del señor Teneo y la maestra Serinsa; Máscara Mortal, es hijo del señor Manigoldo y la señora Gioca –recordó Kanon

-Aioria, es hijo de Regulus y Lady Connor; Shaka, hijo de Asmita y la señora Devika; el maestro Dohko y Yinlin niang niang tienen a Shiryu; Shura, es hijo de El cid y Mine-sama; y Afrodita… –

-Bueno de Afrodita no tenemos ni idea, solo sabemos que era el discípulo del señor Albafica –se encogió de hombros Kanon

-Aunque dicen que podría ser su hijo y de alguna diosa, por su "belleza divina" –agregó Saga poniéndose de pie

Thetis enarcó una ceja, realmente era un tema complicado, ella había conocido a su madre, porque su padre había perecido antes de nacer, e historias similares poseían sus camaradas en el Santuario Submarino, pero el Señor Poseidón los había tratado a todos y cada uno de ellos como sus hijos, no habían necesitado más información sobre aquel progenitor ausente.

-Ahora entiendo un poco al Patriarca, ustedes realmente hacen que le duela a uno la cabeza –fingió la rubia llevándose la mano a su frente

-¡¿Qué?! –interrogó Kanon indignado –si yo no he hecho nada… -

0*0*0*0

Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared del Coliseo, le sorprendió la serenidad del bicho al enseñar a su aprendiz, por un momento le pareció interesante eso de tener un discípulo.

-¿Qué miras Shaina? –le interrogó cierta pelirroja acercándose a ella

-Nada –se encogió de hombros

Marín volteó en esa dirección solo para descubrir al caballero de Escorpio y a su discípulo, rió levemente y colocó la mano sobre su hombro.

-No sabía que Nada era el segundo nombre de Milo –

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué carajos hablas Marín? –

La risa de la pelirroja resonó llamando la atención del par de amazonas que estaban detrás de ellas

-Era una broma, es que con eso de que ahora eres muy amiga del bicho, pues parece que te gusta verlo –afirmó la pelirroja

-¡Ah! Shaina ¿te gusta el bicho? –interrogó juguetona June

-¡No! ¡Ah! Maldita sea Marín, ahora no me van a dejar en paz –se quejó la peliverde pellizcando el brazo de la rubia

-Ya, ya, es broma –chilló June y luego sobó la marca en su brazo –no tenías que ser tan dura –

-Shaina tiene razón, no es gracioso que anden insinuando cosas –le apoyó Geist

-Oye Geist, ¿hoy no vas a entrenar con Shura? –

-Sí, pero parece que va a tener un combate con el joven Aioros –dijo señalando al Santo de Capricornio a un lado del Sagitario

Las cuatro amazonas se acercaron al Coliseo, pues era poco común ver a un par de dorados entrenar, les sorprendió ver al par de muchachos sin sus armaduras, lo que indicaba sería un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Recuerda Shura, nada de técnicas, que tenemos una misión de un par de semanas –sonrió Aioros con su característica aura amistosa

-Ya lo sé Aioros –respondió con un poco más de seriedad el segundo tomando su posición de ataque

-Caballeros, recuerden que este combate es sin técnicas y sin cosmos, solo pueden usar sus puños y el primero en salir del área delimitada pierde –anunció Dohko divertido

-Entendido –asintieron los muchachos

Shura fue el primero en reaccionar y lanzarse contra Aioros, aún sin excalibur sus golpes eran veloces y certeros, pero el Sagitario parecía poseer más agilidad y experiencia pues evitaba los ataques del cabrito dorado. La multitud observaba atenta, aún sin su cosmos su fuerza era notoria, el viento hacía eco de los golpes del par de muchachos, Shura sorprendía por la certeza y Aioros por la agilidad, no podía negarse el talento de ambos Santos Dorados de Atenea, quienes poco a poco se fueron ganando a su propio público.

-¡Vamos Shura enséñale como pelea un verdadero hombre! –gritaba una parte de la muchedumbre que admiraba la masculinidad y seriedad del Capricornio

-¡No te detengas Aioros! ¡Demuéstrale que no eres una cara bonita! –vociferaba la otra parte porque era sabido por todos que Aioros no solo era uno de los dorados más guapos sino de los más fuertes

Las amazonas rieron discretas, deberían de ser ellas o las Doncellas Guerreras quienes gritaran entusiasmadas acerca del atractivo de sus camaradas masculinos y no los varones; pero no les dieron importancia y disfrutaron del combate, pues ninguno de los chicos deseaba ceder un poco.

Sin embargo a la pelirroja le sorprendió ver que el león dorado se encontraba en lugar más apartado del Coliseo sin fijarse en el combate, no lo pensó demasiado y decidió ir a verle. Cuando estuvo detrás de Aioria descubrió que en sus manos tenía un par de hojas.

-¿Qué es más interesante que ver pelear a un par de dorados? -le interrogó en un tono divertido sentándose a su lado

-¡Ah Marín! –sonrió el león y dobló los papeles -solo estaba releyendo una carta –admitió llevando su vista hacia la pelea

-¿Una carta? ¿Te dieron permiso como a Geist de tener amigos por correspondencia? –preguntó la amazona

-¿Amigos por correspondencia? Ah… no, son… -el dorado hizo una pausa y se llevó la mano a la nuca –son cartas de mi mamá… -susurró con un hilo de voz como si se avergonzara

-¿Tu mamá? ¿Tu madre aún vive? –dijo la pelirroja interesada

-Ah… sí, mi mamá está viva… pero ella no vive en el Santuario –sonrió melancólico

-¿Y por qué no? –inquirió la Santa del Águila

-Mamá es la líder de su clan, ella tiene que cuidar de ellos y por eso antes de la Guerra Santa tuvo que volver a su país, desde entonces no he tenido contacto con ella –sonrió melancólico

-Entiendo, pero ¿por qué no has hablado con ella? –ladeó su rostro la amazona

Aioria dio un suspiro y miró las hojas amarillentas antes de responder

-Se supone que cuando pertenecemos al Santuario de Atenea, nuestra nacionalidad, nuestra familia o cualquier otra afiliación queda perdida –explicó con un tono de resignación

-Lo recuerdo, la maestra Serinsa nos los dijo cuando llegamos –suspiró Marín –aunque con las nuevas reglas… -

-Digamos que como Geist, a pesar de tener un rango dorado también debo de pedir permiso para enviarle cartas a mi madre –sonrió el muchacho –hasta hace poco el Patriarca y la señora Atenea me han permitido comunicarme con mamá -

-¡Ah! Eso es excelente, debe de ser fantástico poder conversar con tu madre –afirmó la pelirroja algo melancólica

Aioria observó la reacción de su camarada

-Tal vez tú también podrías cartearte con tu madre –agregó

Marín dejó escapar una risilla y negó suavemente

-A menos que el señor Hades le permita leer cartas a los muertos, no creo que sea posible –

El león dorado reflexionó rápidamente las palabras de la amazona e inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta el hombro de la fémina en señal de apoyo.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía –

-No tienes por qué disculparte Aioria, no es como si tú supieras que mi madre murió cuando yo nací –suspiró con melancolía la amazona del águila

-Pero entonces… ¿Seiya y Seika? –

-¡Ah! Digamos que es algo complicado, pero te lo contaré –la muchacha rió suavemente –Seika, Seiya y yo tenemos el mismo padre, pero madre diferente –Aioria le miró sin comprender del todo –supongo que te ha sorprendido, nuestro padre es Mitsumasa Kido, un señor Feudal en Japón, y como señor tenía derecho a tener varias mujeres –

-¿Poligamia? –

-Así es, pero eso no es lo más peculiar de nuestro caso –rió la pelirroja –nuestras madres eran hermanas, hermanas gemelas –afirmó Marín llevando la mano a su cabello –

-Por eso el parecido tan grande entre tú y Seika, ¿Por qué no son gemelas verdad? –

-Jajaja, no, Seika y yo nacimos el mismo día, pero de madre diferente, por desgracia mi madre que era la menor, no soportó darme a luz y murió casi al instante, por ello yo me crié con Seika, mi tía era una mujer muy bondadosa, me trató como si fuera mi propia madre, sin embargo cuando Seiya nació, ella enfermó y solo vivió un par de años más, cuando mi hermano cumplió 5 –recordó mirando la castaño apoyar a su maestro

-Debieron de ser unos años hermosos, vivir con tu madre o bueno tu tía, y tus hermanos en completa paz –afirmó el león dorado abrazando con suavidad a la muchacha

-Sí, aún después de que murió vivimos en paz, hasta que finalmente la esposa de nuestro padre decidió ofrecernos a nosotros como "regalos" de parte del Shogun para la señora Atenea –recordó con amargura –todo con tal de que su preciado hijo no fuera enviado a Grecia –

Aioria sintió la tristeza en la forma que relataba su historia y decidió tomarle de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ellas.

-Me atreveré a decir que gracias a eso te he podido conocer, y que si le preguntas a cada uno, estamos contentos de tenerlos con nosotros, no solo a ti sino a tus hermanos –afirmó el ojiverde

Marín rió y decidió recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su camarada, no sabía por qué pero Aioria le hacía sentir tranquila y serena, como en esos días del pasado, cuando vivían en la casa de su padre y su tía les cuidaba.

A unos cuantos metros de la Arena del Coliseo, el inédito combate continuaba, Aioros había evitado nuevamente uno de los ataques de Shura y se disponía a contraatacar cuando, resbaló por accidente y recibió de lleno un puñetazo en el estómago de parte del Capricornio que lo hizo caer fuera de la arena, marcando así su victoria definitiva.

-¡Auch! –se quejó el Sagitario llevando la mano a su abdomen

-Debiste atacarme con más fuerza –se acercó Shura extendiéndole su mano

-Tal vez –respondió aceptando el gesto de su camarada

-Buen combate chicos –les felicitó Dohko

Los jóvenes asintieron y saludaron a la multitud que poco a poco volvía a sus actividades, a la distancia Geist sonreía debajo de su máscara tenía que admitir que esa victoria de su maestro le había hecho sentir orgullosa y sus ojos violáceos contemplaron fijamente al dorado, mordió sus labios al ver cómo era que se despojaba de su camisa y limpiaba su sudor con ella, no supo por qué pero le pareció sumamente atractivo. De repente notó como era que una figura femenina se acercaba al cabrito y que sin vergüenza alguna le abrazaba por los hombros.

Shura se quedó quieto en el acto y contempló el rostro de aquella persona, se trataba de una mujer de rubia cabellera y mirada ambarina, le dedicó una sonrisa insinuante y sintió como era que sus manos recorrían su espalda desnuda.

-¿Quién? –interrogó cuando fue silenciado por su dedo índice en sus labios

-Pero qué muchacho tan atractivo, quizás debería de pedirle a Atenea que me lo entregue -le sonrió sugerente

El cabrito dorado enarcó una ceja y trató de separarse de ella, pero la expresión en el rostro del Maestro Dohko le hizo permanecer quieto y prudente.

-Señores que hacen aquí –saludó Aioros con una sonrisa forzada

-Venimos de visita, con el permiso de Atenea –afirmó un hombre de cabellera gris corta –ahora Phantasos no crees que deberías de ser más… -

-Vamos Oneiros, mira bien a este muchacho… es perfecto, realmente… -le quitó de las manos la camisa

-¡Maestro Shura! –resonó una voz femenina en todo el Coliseo

Repentinamente de las gradas la pelinegra amazona se lanzó y corrió en su dirección plantándose entre Phantasos y el cabrito dorado.

-¿Quién eres tu mocosa? –interrogó Phantasos poniendo las manos en sus caderas

-Soy la aprendiza del Maestro Shura y tenemos que irnos a entrenar –dijo arrebatándole la camisa del Santo

Phantasos torció los labios, podía sentir que debajo de esa máscara de plata la chica le estaba taladrando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Ah sí? –miró a Shura

-Así es, tengo que continuar con mis labores, con su permiso –se disculpó el Caballero

-Vámonos maestro, yo le ayudaré –dijo Geist tomando el brazo de Shura y lo pasó por su espalda como si le estuviera ayudando a caminar, para así evitar cualquier otro contacto físico entre Phantasos y él provocando que el guardián de la Décima Casa del Zodiaco esbozara una ligera sonrisa.

Del otro lado de la arena Mayura se cruzaba de brazos, porque había algo en ese comportamiento de Shura y su aprendiz que no le terminaba de agradar.

0*0*0*0

Se internó en el Templo y escuchó sus dulces suspiros desde el pasillo, se sonrió mordiendo sus labios al imaginarle recostada en su lecho, esperándole.

-Mi hermosa Nereida –susurró al abrir la puerta

Sin embargo su sangre se heló al contemplar lo que sucedía en esa habitación, crispó sus puños y apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Kanon? –suspiró la rubia ahogando un gemido

-¿Ya llegaste hermanito? –le sonrió ladino Saga

-¿Qué crees que haces Saga? –interrogó Kanon pues el mayor estaba en su cama, abrazando por la espalda a su mujer

-Solo nos divertíamos un poco –le respondió Saga suspirando en el cuello de la mujer

-No es lo que… ¡Ah! –gimió Thetis cuando Saga mordió su cuello

-Sueltala –amenazó Kanon acercándose peligrosamente

-¿Por qué habría de soltarla? Kanon, durante toda nuestra vida lo hemos compartido todo y creo que esta vez no será la excepción –respondió internando sus manos debajo del vestido de la rubia

-Saga… -gimió sin aliento la ojiturquesa y miró confundida a su esposo

-¡No! Ella es mía, es la mujer que amo, jamás podría compartirla –apretó los dientes el menor de los gemelos

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, nadie notará la diferencia entre un hijo tuyo o mío –afirmó atrayéndola aún más a él

x0x

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldita sea suéltala Saga! –gritó en medio de la oscuridad y se levantó de golpe provocando que su compañera se despertara desorientada

-Eh… ¿Qué pasa mi amor? –bostezó la rubia aflojando un poco el abrazo de su esposo

Los ojos verdes de Kanon brillaron iracundos y tomó bruscamente por los brazos a Thetis, provocando que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus rojizos labios.

-¿Qué haces Kanon? Me estás lastimando –se quejó Thetis confundida

Sin embargo el geminiano no respondió, solo se levantó de la cama para arrancar las sábanas y dejarla al descubierto, luego se abalanzó contra la fémina y trató de despojarle de ese blanco camisón que portaba.

-¡Kanon! ¿Qué haces? –gritó Thetis tratando de evitar que le desnudara

-¿Por qué no me dejas verte? ¿Acaso no quieres que me dé cuenta de que me fuiste infiel con el imbécil de Saga? –gruñó el gemelo

-¿Qué? Kanon de Géminis, estabas soñando –trató de argumentar la rubia y justo en ese momento el peliazul le había arrancado su ropa de dormir, dejándole solo en ropa interior –¡Idiota! –

-¡Ponte de pie! –le exigió

-¡No! –respondió avergonzada

-¡De pie! –gritó Kanon perdiendo la paciencia y le jaló del brazo –Si fue solo un sueño ¿por qué no me dejas verte? –le espetó

-¡Estabas soñando! Kanon reacciona! Estabas soñando, solo fue un sueño, no me he apartado de ti –argumentó Thetis aventándole lejos de ella

Kanon comenzó a reaccionar y observó detenidamente a su joven esposa quien se cubría el pecho con las manos, avergonzada, pero lo que más le alarmó fue una pequeña mancha de sangre en su cama.

-¿Fue un sueño? –balbuceó confundido y se acercó a la rubia para abrazarla

De pronto todo empezó a cobrar sentido, pues Saga y Thetis jamás permanecían solos, su hermano se la pasa recluido en la biblioteca de Acuario o con sus amigos, pero nunca en el Templo de Géminis; Thetis en cambio procuraba estar a su lado o pasar el día entero en Casa de Doña Agasha y solo en el Templo cuando estaban juntos, pero aún así había algo raro, algo que le incomodaba y que no había podido entender.

-¿Solo fue un sueño…? -hizo una pausa con una voz más tranquila –¿Tu no me has sido infiel con Saga? ¿No me cambiarías por él? –interrogó avergonzado

-No, fue un sueño Kanon –respondió tranquila la rubia

–es que… ese sueño fue tan real, la imagen de Saga tomándote, de ustedes haciéndolo, tu voz gimiendo su nombre –describió bajando la mirada –como sí realmente te gustara… por eso, tenía que asegurarme por eso… -explicó

-Kanon, ¡eres un estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo crees que yo podría serte infiel con tu hermano?! ¡Más cuando tú no me sueltas nunca! –gritó ofendida la rubia golpeando el pecho de su esposo

-Pero… ¿esa sangre? –interrogó confundido el geminiano

El rostro de Thetis palideció y luego se coloreó de rubor, haciendo que le golpeara con más fuerza.

-Es algo que nos pasa a las mujeres, pero no lo andamos pregonando, ¡estúpido!, ¡estúpido! –chilló la fémina sacándole de la habitación y cerrando la puerta en sus narices

-Thetis, espera yo… -murmuró contrariado el menor de los gemelos

-Por Atenea, aún no amanece y ¿ya están haciendo escándalo? –interrogó Saga desde el otro lado del pasillo asomándose en la puerta de su habitación

Kanon volteó su rostro hacía él y descubrió que su hermano estaba completamente desaliñado, como si acabara de despertar, sin embargo el recuerdo de aquel vívido sueño vino a su mente y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Espero que estés contento hermanito –anunció el menor tomándole del brazo para sacarlo de su recamar

-¿Qué haces Kanon? –interrogó el mayor dando un bostezo

-Vamos a ver al Patriarca para que te de permiso para investigar todo lo que quieras fuera del Santuario –respondió Kanon

-¿Eh? Es plena madrugada Kanon –dijo Saga extrañado

-¡No me importa!, me voy a asegurar que antes del medio día estés fuera del Santuario y te mantengas así un par de meses –murmuró enojado el menor

Saga enarcó una ceja, no tenía idea del por qué su hermano se comportaba de esa manera, hacía tantos años que no le había visto realmente enojado, casi iracundo podía afirmar.

* * *

chan chan...

Qué puedo decir, pues q me está costando tratar de mantener la historia sin tanto drama, xD xq ps como es un fic largo, a veces quisiera pasar a ciertos detalles pero no tendrían demasiado sentido.

Pues tenemos a los visitantes del Inframundo, quienes parece van a hacer estragos en los habitantes del Satuario, en especial porque algunos conocieron a la generación previa...

xD el trío de sonzos con sus propias dudas amorosas, digo, si se pueden considerar amorosas, salvo DM, los otros 2 no saben que les pasa, (ya lo había dicho, Afro no es mal muchacho con la linda Sigrid, q como es una niña no quiere romperle el corazoncito)

Los géminis siempre dan de que hablar, tanto el padre como los hijos xD, por un momento imagine a Aspros con la cara del meme de "problem?" pero bueno... ah y tbm a Sísifo le tocó ese caos, ya lo abordaremos...

El Shura vs Aioros, es como un guiño a la versión original, q viendola de nuevo, jajaja xD Shura se veía mayor que Aioros y debía de tener como 10 años y no 20, x cierto alguien notó que el cabrito era medio loli o solo fui yo? eso y lo ilógico, de dónde sacó Aioros a una bebé recien nacida del templo del Patriarca? no mames Shura xD q a poco les regalaban bebés?

Aioria hablará con Mami-Connor, y bueno un poquito del pasado de Marín, Sí, si era legal la situación de su familia, y tbm sí se casaban con 2 hermanas, de ahí su parecido...

Phantasos anda haciendo travesuras y no creo q se vaya a detener...

En fin, creo q es todo por ahora, espero q les agrade y poder seguir avanzando con esta historia, x cierto si les gusta el drama y el dolor, pueden leer la serie de "Aún así" que podría o no ser considerada precuela de este fic, pues solo los lectores vivaces descubrirán algunos detallitos q entrelazan la historia.

Bye bi!

Pd. Gracias a Blaisse por el unico comentario del anterior xD


	18. 18

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Aunq no demoré, debía de haber estado antes este capi... pero el papeleo me distrajo demasiado...

este fic se sitúa en el s. XVIII con los personajes del clásico, LC y otros spin offs, asi como que uno q otro OC

Mi única advertencia es que puede llevar temas delicados, respuesta a los comentarios al fina

Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios ^^

* * *

-18-

Los ojos verdes de la deidad contemplaron la figura inamovible del menor de los geminianos apostado en el medio del Templo del Patriarca.

-Desde el amanecer que no se ha movido de ahí –explicó Shion a la diosa

-Jamás pensé que la perseverancia de Kanon fuera tan grande –sonrió la fémina -¿cómo va la investigación de Saga? –interrogó

-Hace poco encontró una pista, un sobre dirigido a su padre, data de un año antes de su nacimiento –respondió el Patriarca sacando un enorme libro de cuero de su estudio

-Déjame verlo –pidió la diosa buscando entre las hojas

-Es este –señaló el lemuriano

-¡Ah! Ya veo –leyó aquel nombre –Shion, creo que es momento de que Saga pueda ir a investigar esa pista personalmente - la mirada de la diosa se suavizó

-Señora Atenea… -trató de protestar el Patriarca pero la expresión en el rostro de la pelilila le hizo guardar silencio

0*0*0*0

El par de muchachos descendía por los terrenos del Santuario, aquel peliazul cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a reír por el relato de su amigo.

-Realmente eres estúpido hielito, tienes a una hermosa doncella que te lleva el desayuno a la cama y además de todo te da un beso –Milo negó con la cabeza

-Es una irrespetuosa –discutió con fastidio el acuariano

-¿Te despertó? Me refiero a directamente –interrogó el bicho

-No, pero sabes que detesto que invadan mi privacidad –argumentó Camus

-Lo sé, pero aún así, la chica está siendo amable contigo tarado, yo hubiera… –sonrió el peliazul

-No quiero ni escuchar lo que tú habrías hecho –interrumpió a Milo levantando su dedo índice a forma de amenaza

-¡Ja! No todo es lujuria hielito estúpido, le habría dado las gracias y desayunado con ella, además si no me equivoco Simone también le dejó el desayuno a Hyoga, así que no te sientas tan especial –se llevó las manos a la cabeza y continuó su camino a Rodorio

-Maldito bicho –refunfuñó el Acuario apretando los puños, porque en el fondo sabía que Milo llevaba algo de razón, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta

0*0*0*0

-¡Por fin llegaste! –exclamó la chica de cabellera colorada al notar la presencia de Europa en el onceavo Templo del Zodiaco

-Buen día Simone –le saludó y de inmediato notó esa sonrisa traviesa en sus labios

-Vamos apresúrate, tenemos que hablar con la señora Atenea –dijo dándose media vuelta para encaminarse al Templo del Patriarca

-¡Espera! –exclamó la de cabello coral y se apresuró a alcanzarla -¿Qué hiciste?-interrogó curiosa

-¿De qué hablas Europa? –respondió con una sonrisa más amplia indicándole que había realizado alguna de sus travesuras

Europa negó y luego enarcó una ceja esperando una mejor respuesta de parte de su compañera

-¡Ah! Ya te entendí –rió suavemente –pues nada malo, solo le llevé el desayuno a la cama a mi señor Camus –sonrió ilusionada

-¿Te metiste a su habitación? –exclamó escandalizada la ojiamatista

-¿Y cómo querías que se lo entregara si no me metía a la recámara? –replicó la pelirroja

Los ojos de Europa taladraron a su amiga, sabía que Simone era atrevida pero parecía no ser consciente del peligro al que se exponía invadiendo la habitación de un muchacho.

-Ni siquiera lo desperté, solo le di un beso en la mejilla –se sonrió Simone llevando su pulgar a sus labios

Europa negó y se dio por vencida, cuando se trataba de joven Camus, la pelirroja era un caso perdido. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron al Templo del Patriarca y aguardaron a que la Señora Atenea les recibiera. Europa miró de reojo a la pelirroja quien por la expresión de su rostro se mantenía planeando algún detalle para el Santo de Acuario, la ojiamatista dio un suspiro tal vez no era tan malo que su amiga tratara de ganarse el corazón del frío Caballero. Sin embargo la sonrisa de la pelirroja se borró al contemplar la figura de aquel rubio dios frente a la señora Atenea, porque era su figura la que aparecía en sus sueños cada noche, destruyendo la armadura de Acuario, dejando gravemente herido a Camus en sus brazos. Los ojos azules del dios le escudriñaron de pies a cabeza, sintió por un momento un incómodo ardor en su cuerpo por esa mirada, rogó a los cielos que Apolo no descubriera su estatus o de lo contrario, Camus estaría en verdadero peligro.

-Me retiro Atenea, tal vez la próxima vez Artemisa nos acompañe –sonrió despidiéndose de la diosa pelilila

-Mándale mis saludos –le despidió Atenea

0*0*0*0

En una casona cercana a Rodorio…

Phantasos se puso de pie cuando aquella fémina de cabellera castaña apareció, le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y luego se sentó

-¿Y bien? –interrogó la mujer de altiva mirada

-He cumplido Señora Hera, le he dado un sueño que nunca olvidará a ese Santo –rió delicadamente

-¿Ah sí? –

-Le he hecho ver a su hermano mayor seduciendo a su mujer, créame que ha sido muy vívido y que el menor de los gemelos ha salido de su templo arrastrando a su hermano –sonrió con malicia

-Excelente –afirmó Hera

-Parece que al mayor lo enviaran fuera del Santuario –agregó Phantasos

-¿Al mayor? –la sonrisa de la diosa se deformó –yo no quiero al mayor, quiero hacer sufrir al menor de esos gemelos –repuso Hera

-Es solo el primer paso señora –intervino Oneiros, lo que menos deseaba era hacer enfadar a la Reina del Olimpo, ella era una enemiga que no quería tener

-¿Primer paso? –

-Así es señora Hera, hemos pensado que una venganza rápida no sería de su agrado y por ello, el primer paso es separarlo de su hermano, así no tendrá en quien respaldarse –explicó Oneiros

-Interesante, ahora no solo ese gemelo debe de sufrir, también esa mocosa, busquen algo para hacerla sufrir de verdad –pidió Hera

-¿No será peligroso? -

-Siempre y cuando no les descubran, Atenea y Poseidón creerán que fue cuestión de los mocosos, de esa forma su maldito tratado de paz se terminará y habrá Guerra nuevamente –sonrió con sadismo la castaña

Phantasos y Oneiros guardaron silencio ante los planes de la madrastra de Atenea, en definitiva era mejor no hacerse enemigos de esa diosa. Oneiros mismo no se habría prestado a jugar con la Reina del Olimpo pero la oferta que le había hecho a Phantasos acerca de bendecir su unión con alguno de los Santos además de su encaprichamiento con el Caballero de Capricornio les había orillado a esto.

0*0*0*0

La pelinegra se escapó de la supervisión de su maestro para adentrarse en una de las tabernas de la Villa, y no le sorprendió verle en uno de los rincones, se escabulló hasta ese lugar y saludó al muchacho de cabellos magenta.

-¿No deberías de estar entrenando? –le dijo a modo de saludo el rubio hombre dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-¿Y usted no cree que es demasiado temprano para beber? –respondió con un tono divertido la amazona

El joven contuvo la respiración, si bien sabía que Radamanthys de Wynver no era un hombre violento, no creía que le dejara pasar semejante insolencia a una mocosa, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al contemplar al Juez del Inframundo colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-Te has escapado nuevamente –agregó Radamanthys señalando una de las sillas

-Sí y no, hoy es un día de descanso, pero mi maestro insistió en acompañarnos a Rodorio –comentó la chica cruzándose de brazos y luego miró atenta al muchacho -¿Quién es él? –

-Uno de mis subordinados, Queen de Arlaune –presentó al espectro

-¡Oh! Se ve muy joven como para ser espectro, incluso de menor edad que el joven Valentine –dijo con alegría la amazona

-Sin embargo tengo la misma edad que mi camarada Valentine, ¿señorita…? –respondió al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo cruzó las mejillas del pelimagenta, si bien eso del matrimonio y las alianzas le tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado, un halago proveniente de parte de la chica le pareció agradable

-Geist, soy la amazona Geist, y ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Los espectros se conservan bien… supongo –rió divertida la pelinegra

0*0*0*0

Se asomó desde uno de los pasillos notó que estaba desierto y que la joven pelivioleta había desaparecido de la vista, esa era su oportunidad. Tomó de la mano a la pelilila y corrió por ese pasillo a toda velocidad, doblando por una de las esquinas sin embargo su carrera se vio detenida abruptamente.

-¡Ay! –exclamó sin soltar a la pelilia

-¿Quién corre…? ¡¿Seiya?! ¿Saori? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿y dónde llevas a Saori? –interrogó una muchacha pelirroja al descubrir al par de infantes

-¿Seika? ¿No tenías que llevarle algo al Patriarca, mientras nosotros íbamos a la Aldea de Rodorio? –dijo nervioso el castaño poniéndose de pie

-¿Y tú cómo sabes? –interrogó la mayor –¿Cómo que ir a Rodorio?, ¿estás loco?, Saori no puede salir del Santuario –tomando de la oreja a Seiya

-¡Ay! Seika me duele –se quejó

-Espera Seika, por favor, no te enojes –rogó Saori

-Pero… sabe que está prohibido salir de la Villa de Atenea –argumentó la pelirroja sin soltar a su hermanito

-Por favor Seika, fue mi idea, yo le pedí a Seiya que me llevara a Rodorio, por favor, déjanos ir –suplicó Saori

-No es que yo no quiera, es solo que sí su madre se entera… -

-No tiene por qué enterarse –afirmó la niña –seremos muy cuidadosos –

-Vamos Seika, es una crueldad que Saori se la pase aquí encerrada, tiene que salir a divertirse un poco –agregó el castaño

-Por favor, por favor –imploró la pelilila

Seika dio un suspiro de resignación, entendía que las intenciones de su hermano no eran malas, también que Saori merecía salir a explorar el mundo y no quedarse ahí encerrada, pero el peligro que esto suponía le preocupaba. Entonces tomó una decisión, después de todo no habría problema si lo hacía de esa forma.

-Está bien, podrán ir al pueblo de Rodorio, pero con 2 condiciones –sonrió la pelirroja

0*0*0*0

El rubio se sentó cerca de la fuente y observó su reflejo en el cristalino líquido, sonrió inconscientemente, hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había usado ese tipo de ropa, se arregló el cuello de la camisa y pasó la mano por sus cabellos.

-Se ve muy guapo así señor Radamanthys –halagó la joven pelinegra sentándose a su lado

El juez de Caína soltó un ligero bufido y luego miró al pelimagenta quien fingía no haber escuchado el cumplido de la amazona.

-Queen, ve a comprarme papel y tinta –pidió el espectro entregándole un saco de monedas

-En seguida señor –acató el muchacho y les dejó solos

Geist ahogó una risilla, al parecer al señor Radamanthys no le gustaba que supieran de su lado amable, quién podía culparlo, después de todo él era uno de los tres Jueces del Inframundo, por ningún motivo debía de mostrar algún signo de debilidad.

-¿La extraña? –soltó de repente la pequeña amazona

El rubio miró a su acompañante sin responder

-Me refiero a la señora Pandora –la voz de Geist sonaba divertida –yo sé que sí, dígame señor Radamanthys, ¿algún día se casará con ella? –

El juez soltó una carcajada y llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de la pelinegra

-Sabes ¿por qué mandé a Queen por papel? –

-No –respondió sin comprender

-Es para escribir una carta –sonrió el espectro

-¡Ah! ¡Qué hermoso! Seguro que la señora Pandora se alegrará de saber que usted solo piensa en ella –afirmó la pelinegra

-Supongo que sí –suspiró con un toque de melancolía

-Por cierto señor Radamanthys, no me ha dicho por qué el señor Hades los ha mandando a visitar el Santuario –recordó Geist

La mirada ambarina se clavó en la figura de la jovencita, no cabía duda que Geist se convertiría en una hermosa mujer cuando creciera, pero él no estaba interesado en ella y dudaba que Queen lo estuviera, después de todo la chiquilla podría ser su hija. Aunque no podía hablar por el resto de los dioses, especialmente compadecía a aquella persona que ganara el interés de Phantasos o del señor Thanatos.

-Para nada en especial –respondió tratando de evadir la verdad, al final de cuentas solo tenía que hacer como si no hubiera encontrado una doncella a su gusto y volverse al Inframundo

-Vamos señor Radamanthys, puede confiar en mí –afirmó Geist metiendo sus manos en la fuente

-Digamos que solo es un descanso –agregó el Juez

0*0*0*0

Se paseó entre las calles de la pequeña Villa, trató de ocultar su mueca de disgusto ante la presencia de tantos humanos, sin embargo se detuvo cerca del puesto de flores, a pesar de que aún no era primavera pudo notar que la cantidad de flores era considerable y no solo eso, sino que sus colores eran realmente hermosos.

-Son hermosas -murmuró extendiendo su mano hacia una flor violácea cuando sin notar que alguien más extendía su mano hacia la flor y acariciaba por accidente esa tersa y blanquecina piel

Los ojos azules del dios se encontraron con la figura de una delicada jovencita de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, sin notarlo sostuvo esa pequeña mano

-Orquídeas –dijo con una vocecilla suave -¡Ah! Disculpe –dijo la joven asustada

En ese momento la reconoció, ella era la doncella que había estado en la boda del Santuario de Atenea, viéndola más de cerca notó que realmente era hermosa, su piel nívea, esa cabellera castaña, orbes verdes cual gemas, una nariz pequeña y labios delicados, enmarcando una inocente sonrisa.

-No tiene por qué disculparse –sonrió con galantería Thanatos –creo que he encontrado a la flor más bella de toda esta Villa –acariciando su pequeña mano, fue cuando notó como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un discreto rosa

-No creo que sea de esa forma –balbuceó nerviosa

Thanatos sonrió aún más y tomó aquella flor para colocarla en el cabello de la doncella

-Ni siquiera esta flor es digna de competir con tu belleza –afirmó

-¡Ah! –la castaña mordió sus labios y ahogó un gemidito por el inesperado cumplido

-¡Helena! –gritó una mujer a lo lejos

-¡Ya voy! –respondió la ojiverde un poco nerviosa –tengo que irme señor… -

-Thanatos, adelante ve –contestó Thanatos besando su mano y dejándola partir

La castaña hizo una breve reverencia y corrió en dirección a la mujer, los ojos azules del dios brillaron, parecía que después de todo la idea de su señor Hades no era tan mala, una doncella como esa sería agradable de ver día tras día.

-Con que Helena –murmuró llevándose la mano a la barbilla y luego miró a la florista –señora… -

0*0*0*0

La hermosa mujer pelinegra se arregló el vestido de tal forma que la holgura de la prenda ocultara su pequeño vientre, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios y llevó su mano hasta ese lugar, era una lástima que no lo hubiera confirmado antes, pues deseaba darle tan espléndida noticia al rubio Juez, sin embargo éste estaría ausente durante un tiempo. Por esto ahora mismo ella era la encargada del Templo de Caína.

-Señora Pandora, ha llegado un mensaje de Giudecca, el amo Hades ha solicitado su presencia –anunció Chesire

-¿El amo Hades? –dijo poniéndose de pie, no debería de sorprenderle pues ahora mismo ella podría considerase la Jueza de Caína, una sonrisita se dibujo en los labios de Pandora, porque eso era como decir que era la esposa de Radamanthys.

No dudó ni un segundo en dirigirse hacia Giudecca, caminó por los lúgubres pasillos del Templo esperando encontrarse con el señor Hades, pero cuando llegó hasta su trono le sorprendió verlo vacío.

-¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que fueras tan obediente Pandora –una voz masculina le susurró al oído

-Señor Hypnos –murmuró aterrada la pelinegra cuando sintió sus manos apresando sus brazos

-Dime mi hermosa niña, ¿desde cuándo la compañía de aquel perro te gusta tanto? –susurró el rubio dios atrayéndole a su cuerpo

-¿De qué habla señor Hypnos? –fingió no entender las palabras del rubio dios

-No fijas Pandora, sé que has estado evitándome, tu deber no es estar en Caína sino en Giudecca, sirviendo a tu amo –depositó un suave beso en su oreja –a mí –

La pelinegra comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, creía que por fin había podido enterrar aquella noche cuando el dios del sueño la había poseído contra sus deseos. Entonces esa sensación de completa relajación invadió su cuerpo, indudablemente se trataba de su técnica del sueño, trató de acopiar todas sus fuerzas para alejarse, pero el poder de una deidad no podía compararse con el de un humano, no solo era eso, aún sí lograba separarse del señor Hypnos, no había a donde huir, a menos de que fuera a decirle todo al amo Hades; negó, el Rey del Inframundo asumiría que fue ella quien provocó al dios del sueño, apretó la mandíbula y rogó porque todo pasara rápido, tal vez el señor Hypnos no era cruel ni violento, pero detestaba la sensación de otro hombre que no fuera Radamanthys poseyendo su cuerpo.

-Así me gusta, dócil y receptiva –se burló recostándola sobre la cama boca abajo

Pandora apretó las sábanas y trató de reprimir sus lágrimas, debía de actuar con prudencia de ninguna forma podía permitir que Hypnos descubriera su secreto o sino podría exponer a Radamanthys a un peligro mayor.

0*0*0*0

El pequeño castaño miró de reojo a su hermana, sabía que había prometido comportarse y permanecer bajo su supervisión, pero así no podría divertirse con Saori, en especial porque a él le gustaba jugarle bromas a los tenderos y tomar una que otra fruta o delicia, cosa que no le haría gracia a su hermana mayor. De repente lo recordó, el día de hoy su maestro estaría en la Villa de Rodorio, aunque la verdad detestaba la idea de que algún varón se acercara demasiado a su hermana Seika, el maestro Aioros era de los Santos con mejor reputación en el Santuario, incluso podría considerarlo seriamente como futuro pretendiente de su hermana.

-Oye Seika, ¿por qué no vamos por acá? –interrogó Seiya con una sonrisita

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –inquirió la mayor llevando de la mano a la pequeña pelilila quien portaba la máscara de plata que habían usado durante la boda de Kanon

-Solo síganme –dijo al echarse a correr halando a Saori

-¡Seiya espera! –exclamó la pelirroja siguiéndoles de cerca, les vio subir por una de las calles y dar la vuelta por las callejuelas

Sin embargo al doblar en aquella esquina su carrera se vio interrumpida por algo y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque le sostuvieron de la cintura.

-¿Estás bien? –interrogó una voz familiar

-¡Ah! Sí, disculpe yo… -los ojos castaños de Seika se encontraron con un par verdes y entonces le reconoció -¡Joven Aioros! –

-¿Qué haces aquí Seika? –sonrió soltándola lentamente

-¡Ah! Pues… -la joven se mordió los labios, la cercanía de aquel Santo le hacía sentir nerviosa y olvidarse de cualquier actividad que realizaba –yo… -

-Creo que viniste de paseo ¿verdad? Ya sé por qué no me acompañas a comprar unos dulces, Aioria me dijo que hay un comerciante que trae delicias de lugares muy lejanos –sugirió despreocupado y le ofreció su brazo a la jovencita

-Me… encantaría –sonrió olvidándose por completo de Saori y Seiya

A unos cuantos metros ocultos se encontraban el par de infantes, el niño entrecerró los ojos y trató de confiar en su maestro, era seguro que su buena fama no eran todas habladurías.

0*0*0*0

-Vamos Shaina no seas tan orgullosa, sabes que yo soy más veloz –tanteó el bicho a la amazona

-No voy a perder –afirmó la peliverde preparándose para correr

Milo negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más, si había algo que le fascinaba de Shaina era esa terquedad, se decidió a tomarle en serio para que no se ofendiera, además quería hacer algo desde hacía tiempo y tal vez esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Está bien, ganará quien llegue primero a Casa de Doña Agasha –apostó Milo

-¿Y cuál será el premio? –interrogó la amazona

-El ganador podrá pedirle lo que quiera al perdedor, sin protestas ni trampas –sonrió el peliazul

-Espero que mantengas tu promesa bicho –dijo entusiasmada la amazona

-La palabra de un santo es su honor –aprobó Milo alistándose

Ambo jóvenes empezaron a correr entre los árboles del bosque que conducían a las afueras de la Villa, en un inicio fue Shaina quien tomó la delantera, sin embargo Milo no se quedó atrás, trató de mantener el mismo ritmo que su camarada, pero él sabía que su velocidad no radicaba en su armadura sino en su entrenamiento y no por nada había obtenido ese rango dorado, así que después de la mitad se acercó peligrosamente a la fémina y le arrancó aquel cinto amarillo que siempre llevaba en su cintura.

-Nos vemos allá –le sonrió coqueto antes de dejarla atrás

-¡Milo! –bramó la peliverde tratando de darle alcance más no pudo mantenerle el ritmo

0*0*0*0

Saori no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, realmente estaba fascinada de ver tanta gente y tantas cosas que nunca antes en su vida había conocido. Seiya rió por la reacción de la pelilila, llamando su atención.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –interrogó la niñ acompañante

-No, nada Saori, juraría que de no ser por la máscara podría ver tu boca abierta –se burló el castaño

Provocando que la pelilila se avergonzara un poco de su comportamiento, tanto su madre como la maestra Serinsa la habían enseñado a ser propia en su manera de actuar, pero a causa de su emoción lo había olvidado, sin notarlo bajó su cabeza avergonzada y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-Lo siento, no quería avergonzarte –murmuró con timidez

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No! Saori no me avergüenzas –dijo apresurado Seiya por la incomodidad de la pelilila

-¿No? –

-No, ah… qué te parece si te compró un dulce para compensar –sonrió el discípulo de Sagitario

-¿Dulces? ¡Sí! Me encantaría –asintió Saori

-Perfecto… solo… -el castaño empezó a rebuscar en su pantalón descubriendo que no tenía ni un solo centavo y un sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas –necesitamos dinero –dio un suspiro de resignación

-¿No tienes dinero? –ladeó su cabeza Saori

-No, los aprendices de caballero no recibimos ningún pago, solo mis hermanas ganan cierta cantidad por servir en el Santuario, yo aún no puedo –se quejó Seiya rascando su nuca

Saori rió suavemente y llevó su mano al hombro del varón en señal de apoyo

-Yo tampoco tengo dinero, porque no lo necesito mientras esté con mi madre –afirmó

Seiya empezó a reír, al parecer estaban en la misma situación, por un momento se sintió aliviado y fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea, se acercó a uno de los puestos de fruta.

-¿A dónde vas Seiya? –interrogó la pelilila siguiéndole

-Buen día señora –saludó a la tendera quien ya era una mujer mayor de cabello cano y rostro arrugado

-Buen día jovencito –respondió la fémina

-Sabe… mi amiga y yo no tenemos dinero, por ello quería ver si no necesitaba que le hiciera algún mandado –

La anciana se agachó un poco para poder observar el rostro del chico y llevó una mano a su barbilla

-¿Y cómo se jovencito que no son solo unos niños traviesos del Santuario? –respondió

Seiya torció los labios, sabía que había realizado un par de travesuras en la Villa pero nada grave como para que la anciana dudara de esa forma, así que decidió usar su último recurso.

-Mi nombre es Seiya y soy el discípulo del señor Aioros de Sagitario –anunció en un tono ceremonioso

-¿Discípulo del niño Aioros? –dijo sorprendida la anciana

El castaño enarcó una ceja y replicó -Mi maestro ya no es un niño –

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de la mujer y asintió –es cierto Aioros ya no es un niño, ¡Ah! Sin duda los años pasan muy rápido –dijo colocando su mano en la cabellera de Seiya –muy bien pequeño serás mi ayudante el día de hoy, así que espero que como tu maestro seas un niño disciplinado –

-¡No la decepcionaré señora! –afirmó Seiya sonriendo

0*0*0*0

Shaina trató de contener aquel grito de ira que se había formado en su garganta, de ninguna forma estaba dispuesta a aceptar la petición de ese molesto y estúpido Santo de Escorpio, especialmente con esa maldita sonrisa ladina dibujada en su… atractivo rostro, por un momento el corazón de la amazona empezó a latir con mayor intensidad, ¿de cuándo a acá consideraba atractivo al estúpido bicho? No tenía la menor idea, bueno tal vez sí, no era algo desconocido para todos que Milo de Escorpio era un muchacho atractivo, pero con fama de mujeriego, sin embargo Shaina no lo había visto de esa manera, o no lo había hecho a consciencia, en parte podría considerarse su culpa por confiar en el bicho después de que él la reconociera como su camarada.

-¿Y bien Shaina cumplirás o no? –se cruzó de brazos ampliando su sonrisa –porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que dijo que… -

-La palabra de un Caballero es su honor –murmuró enojada la peliverde y respiró profundo –está bien, puedes hacerlo Milo –dijo recargándose en el tronco de ese árbol

-¡Vaya! Pensé que darías más pelea amazona de Ofiuco –sonrió el peliazul acortando la distancia entre ambos –cierra los ojos –le pidió

-¡Cállate y hazlo de una vez! –exclamó nerviosa Shaina

El escorpión no pudo evitar reír por la reacción de su camarada, pero no podía culparla, después de todo ella había decidido aceptar la apuesta y como buena Amazona cumpliría con su pago.

-Tranquila Shaina –susurró acunando su rostro

La peliverde cerró los ojos y ladeó un poco su cara, su corazón retumbaba tan fuerte que parecía se le saldría del pecho, no podía creer que Milo se convertiría en el hombre que mirara su rostro y por lo tanto en el hombre que amaría… o tal vez mataría… suspiró con una mezcla de sentimientos esperando que el bicho no le torturara más

-Relájate que no será nada malo –afirmó Milo con una sonrisa afable y sostuvo la nuca de Shaina

La peliverde se quedó inmovilizada esperando que el dorado le quitara su máscara, sin embargo no sucedió, en cambio sintió la presión de los labios sobre su máscara, Milo la estaba besando con su máscara puesta, decidió cerrar sus ojos y relajarse, por un instante deseó que ese pedazo de metal no estuviera interfiriendo y que realmente sus labios estuvieran unidos en esa caricia.

-Realmente eres una Amazona de palabra –dijo Milo al separarse de ella y acariciar los mechones desordenados de la cabellera verde

-¿Por qué no me quitaste la máscara? –interrogó con una voz temblorosa Shaina

Milo rió por esa reacción hasta podría considerarse tierna, no era para menos, Shaina era una doncella inocente en esos aspectos de la seducción, mientras él era uno de los más afamados mujeriegos del Santuario, pero no por ello le faltaría al respeto a esa Amazona.

-Porque te respeto Shaina, es cierto que deseo besarte, pero jamás te obligaría a quitarte la máscara para que me ames, solo aceptaría que por tu propia voluntad me mostraras tu rostro –respondió con seriedad

La peliverde se quedó congelada ante tal declaración, parecía que en realidad el bicho sí era un hombre respetable y no el patán que todos pensaban, esbozó una sonrisa debajo de su máscara y luego le dio un empujón al peliazul.

-No creo que eso pase estúpido bicho, ¿por qué querría yo amar a un idiota como tú? –fingió desinterés y se alejó de él

El dorado rió llevando las manos a la nuca y le siguió de cerca, ese tono de voz le indicaba que no estaba furiosa y que aún tenía una posibilidad.

0*0*0*0

-Este será el último encargo Saori y prometo que iremos a comer todos los dulces que quieras –afirmó Seiya

Saori asintió viendo partir al castaño con un par de cajas doblando en una de las esquinas, la pelilila dio un suspiro y decidió curiosear en los alrededores, todo era tan hermoso, la gente era amable y trabajadora, había tantas cosas interesantes que no podía comprender el por qué su madre había decidido mantenerla recluida dentro del Santuario todos esos años.

-No entiendo a mi mamá –murmuró apartándose un poco del camino principal –y tampoco entiendo a la maestra Serinsa, como puede traer esto todo el tiempo –se quejó quitándose la máscara

Guardó la pieza de metal en la pequeña bolsita que llevaba consigo y masajeó su rostro, se asomó hacia los lados y decidió curiosear entre el resto de los puestos cuando encontró un lugar lleno de juguetes, sin quererlo una muñeca llamó su atención, su cabello era negro, su rostro de porcelana tenía unos enormes ojos turquesa, llevaba un vestido negro y un mandil de color blanco, unos botines cafés.

-Es muy bonita –sonrió acuclillándose para observarle más de cerca

-Realmente lo es –susurró el vendedor

Los ojos verdes de Saori se fijaron en el hombre, se trataba de alguien mayor, no un anciano exactamente pero sí más grande que su madre o el señor Shion, tenía una cabellera castaña con un par de mechones blancos en las sienes, llevaba una barba desprolija, además de un traje extraño arrugado y de color negro percudido. Seika le había advertido que no debía de hablar con extraños, sin embargo había algo en ese desconocido que le provocaba curiosidad.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó tomando la pequeña muñeca en sus manos mostrándola a la pelilila

-Sí, es linda, nunca antes había visto una muñeca como esa –confesó mirándola más de cerca

-Es única y quiere que sepas que se llama Partita –sonrió el hombre entregándosela

-¡Ah! Mucho gusto Partita –sonrió la ojiverde recibiéndola en sus manos con sumo cuidado –Yo soy Saori –respondió acariciando ese rostro de porcelana

-¿Saori? ¡Pero qué peculiar nombre! –exclamó con interés el castaño

-¿Sí? Mi mamá dijo que es un nombre de una tierra lejana, así como mi papá tenía un nombre de una tierra lejana –respondió Saori

-¡Qué interesante! Y dime pequeña Saori, ¿cómo se llamaba tu padre? –

-Pues mi papá se llama… -la ojiverde se llevó el dedo a sus labios y miró a ambos lados, su madre le había dicho que no debía de decirle a cualquier persona quién era su padre, pero nunca le había prohibido decir cuál era su nombre –Tenma –susurró como si se tratara de un secreto

Los orbes color granate del hombre brillaron misteriosos ante tal confesión, entonces descubrió aquel parecido particular de la niña con cierta persona que detestaba tanto, esbozó una sonrisa, ¿cómo no había podido notarlo antes? Cabellera lila, ojos verdes y piel blanquecina, no podía equivocarse, ahogó una risilla orgullosa.

-¿Tenma? ¿Te refieres a Tenma de Pegaso? –dijo el hombre tratando de captar la atención de la infanta

-¿Lo conoció? –dijo la ojiverde con interés

-¡Claro que lo conozco! –exclamó asintiendo

-Y… y… ¿podría contarme acerca de él? ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Me contaría señor…? ¡Ah! No sé su nombre –Saori empezó a juguetear con la muñeca por la vergüenza

-Youma, mi nombre es Youma –sonrió maliciosamente acariciando la mejilla de la niña

0*0*0*0

Saga ahogó una risilla por el comportamiento de su hermano menor, realmente no había pensado que él consiguiera el permiso del Patriarca en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera que Kanon empacara sus pertenencias e incluso lo hubiera llevado prácticamente a rastras hasta el Puerto, donde ya le esperaba la embarcación para iniciar su viaje.

-Estarás contento Saga, por fin te han dejado salir a investigar –se cruzó de brazos Kanon

-Sabes Kanon, en todos estos años nunca he entendido cómo es que tienes más poder de convencimiento que yo con el Patriarca –sonrió el mayor

El menor de los geminanos se encogió de hombros tratando de no darle importancia, Thetis por su parte se encontraba a sus espaldas y reía discreta. Saga distinguió entonces a otros de sus camaradas, al parecer se habían enterado de su partida y estaban ahí para despedirlo

-¡Hey Saga espera! –gritó Aioros acercándose a él dejando a la pelirroja a un lado de la rubia esposa de Kanon

-No pensé que vinieras Aioros –sonrió el geminiano

-¿Por qué no? ¿No somos amigos Saga? –interrogó el sagita estrechado la mano del peliazul

-Jajaja, sí, somos amigos –afirmó Saga

-¡Joven Saga! –corrió por la plataforma una joven pelinegra y le tomó del brazo

-¿Tu también te enteraste Geist? –interrogó colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la amazona

-Creo que la mayoría en el Santuario –rió ladeando su cabeza –cuidate mucho y traeme algo –pidió en un tono infantil

Saga ahogó una risilla contempló al resto de sus camaradas, notó la mirada asesina de cierta cabrita y suspiró revolviendo el cabello de la chica.

-Está bien, traeré regalos, pero a cambio pórtense bien mocosos –sonrió –y me refiero a todos ustedes –dijo señalando a sus compañeros de armas –y tú también, no hagas enojar mucho a la cabrita –le susurró a Geist

La pelinegra solo asintió y fue con las demás chicas, Saga se dirigió nuevamente a su hermano, no quería admitirlo pero sentía miedo, esta sería la primera vez que estaría separado por un tiempo indefinido de su única familia; Kanon entendió los sentimientos de su hermano al ver sus ojos.

-Te diriía que te extrañaré y que regreses pronto –murmuró el menor –pero honestamente no tengo ganas de verte pronto –dijo sin mayor decoro

Saga negó y le abrazó -También te quiero hermanito –murmuró a su oído con cierta diversión –¡Hasta luego chicos! –hizo un ademán antes de embarcarse

La nave empezó a moverse, desde cubierta Saga se recargaba en uno de los barandales observando a sus amigos y su tierra natal por un tiempo indefinido, pero al mismo tiempo la emoción de encontrar a aquella persona, a la mujer que les había dado la vida y en la que su padre había posado sus ojos, era una sensación embriagadora, casi adictiva, sonrió al horizonte, por los dioses que ese viaje sería uno que definiría su vida.

En el puerto poco a poco los presentes se dispersaban con ganas de disfrutar su día de descanso, pero hubo un par de féminas que llegaron corriendo, tarde a la despedida del mayor de los geminianos.

-¡Saga espera! –gritó una rubia de platino al detener su carrera en el muelle

Kanon observó de reojo a la Doncella Guerrera y como llevaba en sus manos un pequeño paquete, seguro era un regalo para su hermano.

-¡Maldición! ¿por qué no me esperó? –se quejó Katia

-Porque a mi hermano no le importan las chicas estúpidas como tú –se burló Kanon

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cállate! –volteó la rubia de platino hacia el menor -¡Tú eres quien debería de largarse del Santuario! Siempre arruinando mis planes con Saga, ¡la verdadera desgracia de Géminis eres tú Kanon! –gritó iracunda la fémina empujando a Kanon

La acción tomó desprevenido al peliazul e quien irremediablemente cayó al agua, Katia solo dio un pisotón al suelo y se alejó del lugar en compañía de Mayura llevándose consigo aquel paquete.

-¡Ah! Maldita loca –gruñó Kanon sosteniéndose de uno de los postes del muelle dirigió su mirada Thetis quien solo tenía los brazos cruzados –¡Hey! ¿Thetis no deberías de ayudar a tu esposo? –sonrió algo molesto

-¿Debería ayudarte? –la mujer enarcó una ceja y se acercó al peliazul

-Sí –afirmó

-Está bien –murmuró extendiendo su mano y ayudándole a sacar medio cuerpo para luego aventarlo nuevamente al agua

-Pero ¡¿qué demonios?! –se quejó desde el mar -¡¿Me quieres matar?! -

La mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron por el arranque de ira de la Doncella Guerrera, pero lo más sorprendente fue la actitud de la esposa del geminiano.

-¿Te vas a morir Kanon? No sabía que tan poco agua podía vencer a un dorado –se burló –yo me voy, tengo otras cosas que hacer –

-¿Cosas que hacer? –interrogó el peliazul

-¡Sí! ¿Joven Aioros le molestaría escoltarme a mí y a Seika el día de hoy? –pidió la Marina tomando del brazo al sagitario

-No, en lo absoluto –respondió amable como siempre Aioros

Kanon solo vio a su mujer irse con el Sagitario, mientras que Máscara Mortal y Shura le ayudaban a salir del agua.

-Jejeje, ¿qué le hiciste gemelito infernal para que esté tan enojada? –

-¡No te incumbe! –exclamó molesto Kanon

* * *

Tadá! XD jajaja pues Kanon resultó ser mas convincente que Saga...

Camus es un hielito complicado en cosas sentimentales, pero como dice Milo, debería de ser amable xP y Simone, bueno ella raya entre lo tonta y lo inconsciente solo q esa relacion debe de madurar...

Por cierto quién creían que era la culpable del sueño raro de Kanon? en parte Phantasos pero la mente malevola es la cara de vaca ;P

Geist aprovecha para convivir con Rada y pues tbm sabe que está enamorado de Pandorita... y sí se acuerdan de esa escena durante la boda de Kanon? puedo decir que esa no es la primera vez que Hypnos hace eso con Pandora... (y bueno siendo un dios le importa poco si Pandora quiere o no)

Mientras el otro gemelito parece que encontró a su victima... la inocente Helena

Seiya tuvo q ser ingenioso, aunq tbm confiado porque Aioros tiene fama de buen chico, pero al mismo tiempo imprudente xq ha expuesto a Saori a alguien que no debería saber de ella... Youma! xD ni crean que se me había olvidado nop...

Jojojo y bueno el bicho es mujeriego, pero no patán... creo, además entre más se de a desear sera mejor(?)

creo q es todo por ahora, respondiendo a sus comentarios

En sí a la mayoría de los espectros le da igual eso de casarse, pero parece q no puedo decir lo mismo de los dioses

Jajaja, xD digamos que Kanon y Saga sí han tenido unas aventurillas compartidas, pero si hay algo que no quiere compartir es su amor

y por si no quedó claro, sip, tendremos villanos, varios villanos y dramas, solo q como me he retrazado con la publicacion parece q vamos mas lentos, espero que no les moleste

en fin, creo q es todo por ahora gracias de nuevo y nos leemos!

MCR77 off~

PD. Odio el papeleo

PD2. Pandora xD ya le encargó a la cigüeña...

asdadasda


	19. 19

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Este... en resumen rápido de mi auscencia es que estuve muy atareada y además me enfermé...

este fic se sitúa en el s. XVIII con los personajes del clásico, LC y otros spin offs, asi como que uno q otro OC

La advertencia debe de este capi es la locura de la autora y datos inexactos, por favor no asesinen a la autora... todavía...

Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios, y me disculpo por la demora... ^^U

* * *

-19-

Caminó entre sus camaradas y observó interesado a la multitud, ese sería el Torneo previo a la llegada de su estación preferida, se sonrió al notar que el ambiente se veía cada vez más cálido, miró hacia el Templo de la Diosa Atenea y suspiró, esa sería la temporada donde la hermosa Doña Agasha prepararía las ofrendas de Flores del Santuario.

-¡Rosita! –dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas propinándole un golpe en la espalda

-Máscara Mortal –suspiró el peliceleste

-No pongas esa cara, estamos a nada de que llegue tu estación favorita del año –sonrió insinuante el cangrejo –no sé, tal vez podrías pedirle a Doña Agasha que te acompañe un día al otro pueblo y regresen hasta el día siguiente –le susurró al oído provocador

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No digas idioteces Máscara! –exclamó con el rostro coloreado de carmín

-Es más podrías llevarte a Sigrid, seguro que no le molestaría compartirte con ella –afirmó el peliazul cruzándose de brazos

-Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, ¡date por muerto! -Exclamó colérico el peliceleste sacando una rosa blanca y apuntándole a su amigo

Llevó las manos a su nuca y pasó la mano por su cabello, le sorprendió ver la figura de su maestro apostada en la entrada del Coliseo, pero más le extrañó notar que se encontraba conversando con la líder de las Doncellas Guerreras, se acercó cautelosamente.

-Aprendiza –murmuró a modo de saludo Shura con una expresión estoica en su rostro

-Maestro –asintió Geist

-Mira quién ha llegado –se cruzó de brazos la mayor –Oye Shura ¿cuánto tiempo tienes con esta aprendiz y parece que no has tenido ningún avance? –dijo la amazona del Pavo Real con burla

El Capricornio solo miró a la Santa sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Geist por su parte torció los labios y frunció el ceño, si bien sabía que Mayura era una amazona sobresaliente, no tenía derecho a juzgar a los discípulos ajenos.

-Cinco meses señora Mayura –respondió la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué? –interrogó la mayor

-Llevo 5 meses como aprendiza del Maestro Shura, señora Mayura –reiteró Geist sonriendo debajo de su máscara

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –

-Señora, o ¿cómo debería de llamarla? Usted es uno de mis superiores, incluso por edad es mayor que mi maestro, por ello considero que debería de usar el término "señora" para dirigirme a usted –argumentó la pelinegra cruzando sus brazos

Shura dejó escapar una risilla discreta, quién le diría que su aprendiza poseía una lengua afilada

-Shura, parece que no le has enseñado modales a esta mocosa, tal vez deba de ser yo quien te los enseñe –amenazó Mayura tratando de intimidarla con su mayor estatura

-Vamos Mayura, no es secreto que tú tienes la misma edad que los gemelos y Aioros –intervino el dorado encogiéndose de hombros

-Aún así, no es forma de dirigirse a nuestra maestra –se cruzó de brazos la recién llegada Shoko

-Especialmente viniendo de una inepta que no ha sido capaz de conseguir su armadura –afirmó Mii colocando las manos en sus caderas

La pelinegra tembló de ira, definitivamente detestaba a esas arrogantes doncellas, merecían una lección, se dijo a sí misma, sin embargo Shura le detuvo del hombro, consciente de que las Doncellas Guerreras estaban provocándola y que si no la detenía podrían azotarla en el Coliseo. Geist comprendió las intenciones de su maestro y pensó en otra forma de obtener su revancha.

-Las únicas ineptas aquí son ustedes, después de todo ¿qué mérito tiene conseguir una armadura de bronce en tiempo récord? Porque por sí lo han olvidado todas las Doncellas Guerreras poseen armaduras de bronce, en cambio las amazonas portamos armaduras de plata, pertenecemos a un rango más elevado y nuestros entrenamientos son más exigentes que los suyos –explicó Geist cruzándose de brazos

-¡Tú…! –le señaló Mii visiblemente molesta

-Y si eso no fuera suficiente, soy una amazona, pertenezco al mismo grupo que su admirable maestra, quien es su superior, es decir, yo soy su superior y me deben respeto mocosas –explicó pasando su mano por su cabellera

El cabrito dorado enarcó una ceja, Geist parecía tener un talento para sacar de quicio a quien le hiciera enojar

-Eres una mocosa muy habladora –se acercó Mayura a ella –es cierto que mis chicas poseen armaduras de bronce, pero créeme que su capacidad rebasa por mucho la tuya mocosa –afirmó colocando las manos en sus caderas

-Eso es seguro maestra, cualquiera de nosotras podría barrer el piso de la arena con esa debilucha –afirmó Shoko de Equuleus

-No durarías ni 5 minutos novata –sonrió Mii de Delfín –puedo apostar a que terminarás rogando porque me detenga –

-¿Ah sí? –Geist apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra la rubia

-Quieta Geist –intervino Shura

-No seas aguafiestas Shura –murmuró Mayura –deberías dejar que combata contra mis chicas, o es que ¿acaso temes que esta aprendiz manche tu impecable reputación? –le provocó la amazona del Pavo Real

Shura torció los labios, era evidente el deseo de Mayura por humillarlo a él y a Geist, incluso por un momento pensó que la amazona del Pavo Real estaba celosa de su aprendiza.

-No tengo miedo Mayura, confió plenamente en Geist -respondió abrazando del hombro a la pelinegra

Geist ladeo su rostro hacia su maestro y sonrió debajo de la máscara, parecía que por fin el cabrito la estaba reconociendo

-Entonces estará pactado, en 5 minutos se llevara a cabo este combate, Mii será tu oponente -anuncio la líder de las Doncellas Guerreras

0*0*0*0

Un par de jovencitas andaban por las calles de la Villa de Rodorio, se trataba de una rubia y una castaña, la última cargaba una canasta de víveres

-¿Sigues enojada con él? –interrogó Helena acomodando las verduras que le había entregado la vendedora en la canasta

-El estúpido de Kanon no se ha disculpado conmigo, de hecho no me ha dirigido la palabra en todos estos días –se quejó Thetis

-Mmm, ¿pero por qué no han tratado de hablar? –inquirió emprendiendo su caminata

-Kanon es un estúpido orgulloso –bufó lo ojiturquesa

Helena disimuló una risilla, Thetis también era orgullosa aunque no quisiera admitirlo

-¿Y si tú das el primer paso? -sugirió la castaña

-¡No!, es su obligación disculparse, me ofendió y debe de enmendarlo –se cruzó de brazos molesta

Helena dio un suspiro ahogado al detenerse cerca del puesto de flores, donde la señora le entregó una orquídea amarilla a la joven castaña.

-gracias -murmuro sonrojada la chica al tomar la flor

-"Aún esta hermosa flor palidece ante su belleza" –murmuró la tendera

Thetis enarco una ceja y se dirigió a su amiga -¿por qué te regaló esa señora una flor? –

-Ah... desde hace unos días cada mañana que paso por este puesto la señora me entrega una flor diferente dice que es un regalo de mi admirador secreto y me dice algunas de sus palabras -respondió Helena colocando la florecilla en su cabello

-¡Oh! ¿No tienes idea de quién podría ser? –interrogó la Marina

-no... Pero... -un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica -desearía que fuera él...-suspiró llevando una de las manos a su corazón

-¿Él? ¿Te refieres al cangrejo dorado? –interrogó con voz juguetona

-¡Eh! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! –replicó Helena con el rostro coloreado completamente de rojo

Con una risilla traviesa Thetis palmeó el hombro de su amiga –solo lo dije por decir –

-es que... no sé qué me pasa con el joven Máscara, es algo indescriptible –respondió Helena llevando las manos a sus mejillas

-Te entiendo, es lo mismo que siento por el estúpido de Kanon –suspiró -pero ahora mismo quisiera patearlo para hacerle entender que me debe una disculpa –agregó

La castaña ahogó una risilla y negó con la cabeza, era una lástima que justo ese día fuera el Torneo Mensual y no pudiera ver al joven Máscara.

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿tú eras una Marina en el Templo del Señor Poseidón no? –recordó la ojiverde

-Sí, era una Marina podríamos decir de Rango de Plata –contestó Thetis

-Pero ahora eres una mujer de Rango Dorado ¿No puedes competir en el Torneo? –agregó Helena

-¿Competir en el Torneo? No… no lo sé –confesó la rubia analizando la idea de su amiga –Si compitiera en el torneo podría enfrentarme a cualquiera de los Caballeros de Atenea, incluido Kanon –una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –y legítimamente podría darle la paliza que se merece –apretó su puño

-Eso no era lo que quería decir pero si te hace feliz –sonrió Helena cómplice

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos a pedirle permiso a la maestra Serinsa! –dijo tomándole del brazo para correr apresurada a su encuentro con la amazona

0*0*0*0

Geist retrocedió un poco evitando el ataque de la rubia Doncella Guerrera, sintió la mirada de la multitud, era la primera vez que una Amazona y una Doncella Guerrera se enfrentaban oficialmente en el Coliseo, pero no era solo eso, en ese duelo ambos bandos se jugaban el orgullo, era un secreto a voces desde la última Guerra Santa que las Amazonas y las Doncellas Guerreras se detestaban.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes? –murmuró Mii tomando velocidad para atacar de nueva cuenta a la pelinegra

La joven amazona esquivó una vez más la afrenta de la rubia, a primera vista cualquiera podía decir que Geist no estaba lista para enfrentarse a Mii de Delfín, sin embargo para los ojos de un participante de la Guerra Santa, la pelinegra solo estaba midiendo los alcances de su oponente. Mayura se recargó contra la pared del Coliseo, de reojo distinguió a los visitantes del Inframundo, había oído el rumor de que la aprendiza de Shura mantenía una relación cercana con cierto Juez, así que pensó que sería mucho más divertido humillar a la impetuosa mocosa.

-Definitivamente no es rival para ninguna de nosotras –se cruzó de brazos Katya

-¡Mii deja de jugar! –gritó la amazona del Pavo Real

La hermosa Doncella Guerrera asintió y corrió en dirección a gran velocidad arrinconándole contra una de las paredes del Coliseo

-¡Angel Splash! –gritó la rubia propinándole una patada de lleno en un costado de su cuerpo estrellándola contra la pared

Por un instante el público contuvo la respiración, pues una enorme nube de polvo se levantó de forma que no se podía distinguir lo que había sucedido con la pelinrgra.

-Creo que con esto hemos terminado –Mii colocó las manos en sus caderas –menos de 5 minutos ¿no es así? –se dirigió a Shoko

Pero antes de que su camarada pudiera decirle qué tiempo había transcurrido…

-¡Vaya! Eso estuvo muy cerca –rió Geist levantándose de entre la polvareda –pero no será suficiente para derrotarme –dijo sacudiendo sus hombros

-¿Qué? –interrogó Mii adelantándose nuevamente al ataque

-Creo que ya es mi turno –murmuró al tiempo que una densa niebla apareció a su alrededor, expandiéndose lentamente por toda la Arena del Coliseo

Radamanthys frunció el ceño, parecía que aquella chiquilla poseía un par de trucos bajo la manga que estaban tomando por sorpresa a la rubia Doncella, de entre esa niebla se dibujó la figura de Geist, de inmediato Mii trató de atacarle con su Angel Splash solo para descubrir que la joven se desvanecía al instante.

-¿Ya pasaron más de 5 minutos no? –escuchó la voz de la amazona a sus espaldas

Mii volteó con rapidez solo para que aquella figura se desdibujara justo frente a sus ojos

-¡No seas cobarde y enfréntame! –exigió la Doncella de Delfín

Shura cruzó sus brazos, le sorprendió descubrir que aquella aprendiza había estado perfeccionándose en el arte de las ilusiones, porque ahora mismo su técnica cubría gran parte de la Arena y le hacía aparecer varias réplicas de su persona confundiendo a su oponente.

-¿Cobarde? No Mii yo no soy ninguna cobarde –exclamó Geist atinando un par de golpes

Mii cayó al suelo al tiempo que la pelinegra saboreaba su victoria, estaba tan cerca solo debía darle el golpe final. La rubia aprovechó la confianza de Geist, quien había disipado sus ilusiones y se puso de pie con agilidad, lanzándole su más poderosa técnica.

-¡Vorágine Celestial! –gritó

Una serie de aros de burbujas inmovilizaron por completo el cuerpo de Geist y luego la patada de Mii concentrada de su cosmos formó un torbellino de burbujas que golpearon reiteradamente a la amazona, sin embargo la Doncella Guerrera no se detuvo ahí y continuó con su embate, provocando que Geist perdiera su ventaja.

-Caíste en mi trampa –rió Mii pateando el abdomen de la pelinegra

Geist apretó la mandíbula y se reprochó su error, estaba recibiendo cada uno de los golpes de Mii directamente, pero no solo eso, podía escuchar la voz de Mayura a la distancia.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Esa es la capacidad de tu aprendiz en la que confías Shura? –

El dorado no contestó y mantuvo su expresión estoica, él sabía que Geist tenía mucho potencial, pero su defecto era su exceso de confianza. Mii torturó por un tiempo más a su oponente, sin embargo la chica no daba ni un quejido de dolor, lo que molestaba a la rubia.

-Te estás haciendo la dura ¿no es cierto? Pero es obvio que debajo de la máscara debes de estar lloriqueando como la debilucha que eres –murmuró Mii tomándole del cabello –dime chica ruda, ¿qué le pasaría a una amazona sin armadura si su rostro queda al descubierto frente a un aspirante como… Dócrates? –susurró moviendo la cabeza en dirección al corpulento muchacho cerca de las gradas

Geist apretó la mandíbula, de ninguna forma se lo iba a permitir, la ira inundó su pecho ¿cómo se atrevía esa estúpida a amedrentarla con la ley de máscaras? Respiró pesadamente haciendo acopió de todas sus fuerzas, era obvio que Mii trataría de liquidarla con su técnica especial, por ello debía de demostrarle que ella era más poderosa.

Shura contempló la escena y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, Geist no era de las que se rendía fácilmente, si así fuera ella habría renunciado a sus entrenamientos hacía meses, esa era la razón principal para que el dorado le extrañara su comportamiento. De repente le sorprendió notar que la atmosfera alrededor de la pelinegra cambiaba, poco a poco las rocas pequeñas se pulverizaban a su alrededor y justo cuando la Doncella Guerrera iba a atinarle el tiro de gracia.

Los ojos ambarinos de Radamanthys brillaron ante la manifestación tan feroz del cosmos de Geist, pues era como si de su cuerpo brotaran relámpagos y danzaran alrededor de ella, la vio atrapar la pantorrilla de su rival y luego lanzarle a unos metros de distancia, Geist alzó su mano por encima de su cabeza y separó sus dedos formando una garra.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Garra del Infierno! –gritó la pelinegra lanzando reiterados ataques contra la rubia

Mayura apretó los puños al ver cómo era que aquella mocosa barría el piso con su discípula, aunado a ello observó la sonrisa orgullosa plasmada en el rostro de Shura, realmente detestaba a esa amazona, miró a ambos lados del Coliseo y sonrió bajo su máscara, no había rastros del Patriarca, la señora Atenea o la maestra Serinsa.

-Perfecto –susurró y se dirigió a la Doncella de Casiopea –cuento contigo Erda para mostrarle a la pequeña descarriada la fuerza de las Doncellas Guerreras de Atenea –

La castaña entornó su mirada y luego se lanzó al Coliseo, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes, sin anunciarse embistió a Geist por la espalda.

La peliverde sintió su sangre hervir cuando contempló semejante bajeza, sin embargo cuando alguien le abrazó por la cintura le distrajo.

-¿Qué crees que haces maldito bicho? –bramó la peliverde tratando de separarse del peliazul provocando que le sostuviera con más fuerza

-Quieta Shaina –susurró con una voz firme

-Suéltame Milo –mascó apretando los dientes con la intención de lanzarse a la Arena

-De ninguna forma, no te voy a permitir intervenir en esa pelea Shaina de Ofiuco –murmuró el Santo de Escorpio

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados al ver cómo es que esas malditas mocosas humillan a Geist? –inquirió furibunda la amazona

-No te estoy diciendo eso Shaina, es solo que no voy a permitir que te metas en problemas por tu imprudencia –le susurró al oído recargado el rostro sobre su hombro –además parece que Shaka dejará que sea su discípula quien le ayude a Geist –comentó

La peliverde miró en dirección hacia la arena solo para descubrir que era verdad, June había usado su látigo para contener el ataque de Erda.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –mascó la Doncella Guerrera mirando a la rubia

-Los Santos de Atenea solo combaten uno a uno, mientras tu amiga no se rinda no puedes pelear contra Geist –anunció June halando el látigo y alejando a Erda del combate de su camarada -en todo caso yo seré tu oponente, mi maestro Shaka me ha dado permiso –sonrió debajo de la máscara cuando Mayura giró su rostro hacía el Caballero de Virgo

-No pensé que Shaka se involucraría en un asunto como este –comentó Shaina relajándose un poco

-Posiblemente Shaka lo vio como una oportunidad para que June demuestre su potencial y pueda obtener su armadura –explicó el bicho

-Muy inteligente de su parte –suspiró con cierto alivio al ver a como June combatía contra Erda

0*0*0*0

Tanto la castaña como la líder de las amazonas se sorprendieron ante la petición de la joven Marina, Serinsa llevó la mano hasta su barbilla antes de responder.

-¿Qué piensa? ¿Cree que sea posible? –interrogó ansiosa Thetis

-No creo que haya existido precedente alguno… -confesó la amazona –porque después de todo, somos muy pocas las mujeres con un entrenamiento de caballero –explicó Serinsa al tiempo que Thetis dio un suspiro de impaciencia –pero eso no significa que no pueda realizarse –agregó

La rubia de ojos turquesa sonrió antes de tomar la mano de la amazona

-Entonces ¿me daría permiso maestra Serinsa? –rogó Thetis

-Ah decir verdad no necesitas mi permiso –explicó Serinsa –basta con que te presentes en el Coliseo y retes a Kanon, de forma que él estará obligado a cumplir con el combate –

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en los rojizos labios de la rubia Marina

-Es lo que necesito, muchas gracias Maestra Serinsa –dijo apretando las manos de la mayor –¡Vamos Helena! –exclamó al arrastrar del brazo a la asgardiana y correr en dirección al Santuario

Agasha suspiró y luego ladeó su cabeza al acomodar la canasta de provisiones que llevaba consigo.

-El problema es si Kanon acepta ese duelo –comentó la florista

-Dudo que lo haga, pero Thetis no es de las chicas que se rindan fácilmente –se cruzó de brazos –solo espero que no terminen peor –

0*0*0*0

Mayura tembló de ira al contemplar cómo era que esas malditas aprendices de amazonas rivalizaban con la fuerza de sus discípulas, pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba, era aquella mocosa de cabellera negra, había algo en ella que le hacía odiarla.

-Este realmente será el final –anunció Geist acumulando su cosmos

La amazona del Pavo Real notó de inmediato el cambio abrupto en el ambiente, apretó la mandíbula y trató de hacerle una seña a Mii, en definitiva Geist no poseía un cosmos común, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, porque conocía esa esencia.

-¡Roca de la Eternidad! –gritó la amazona de Pavo Real concentrando su cosmos en sellar por completo el cuerpo de Geist

-¡¿Está loca?! –inquirió Shaina al ver como las rocas rodeaban el cuerpo de su camarada

-¡No te muevas Shaina! –exclamó Milo sosteniéndola de los brazos

-¿Acaso no ves que Mayura está atacando a Geist? Esa vieja arpía acaba de pasar el límite –murmuró la amazona de Ofiuco señalando la arena

-Debes de ser más paciente Santa de Plata –afirmó Milo -¿Olvidas que Shura es el responsable de Geist? –

Shaina notó que el Santo de Capricornio había destruido parte de aquellas rocas y que ahora mismo se encontraba recibiendo de lleno el ataque de Mayura.

-¡Quítate Shura! –bramó la mujer

-Detente Mayura o sufre las consecuencias de mi ataque –amenazó Shura abrazando a su aprendiza contra su cuerpo para de esa forma protegerla

-Sabes que no puedes tocarme –presumió la amazona intensificando el poder de su ataque sin embargo la expresión letal en el rostro del Dorado le hizo dudar

-Tú lo pediste… -el capricornio había tomado la posición para lanzar Excalibur, sin embargo no pudo concretar su técnica cuando un muro enorme se interpuso entre todos los presentes en la Arena del Coliseo

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –gritó el Patriarca iracundo

La multitud se quedó quieta en el acto pues en todos esos años nadie se había atrevido a protagonizar una pelea así frente al líder del Santuario, la jefa de las Doncellas Guerreras notó entonces su error.

-¡Fueron ellas! –acusó de inmediato Mayura al par de amazonas novatas

-¡No mientas Mayura! –intervino Shaina cuando fue a revisar a sus compañeras detrás de ella estaba Marín

Shura sostuvo el cuerpo semi-consciente de Geist en sus brazos pues la imprudente aprendiza había usado casi todo su cosmos; Shaka por su parte le entregó su capa a June quien tenía su máscara cuarteada; Katya trataba de hacer reaccionar a una desmayada Mii y Shoko ayudaba a Erda que estaba herida.

-Patriarca, ha sido un combate entre nuestras aprendizas y las discípulas de Mayura, sin embargo parece que se ha salido de control, por eso le pido que no castigue a las chicas –pidió diplomáticamente Shaka

-Mayura se alteró a causa de la exageración de Geist, pero no ha sido nada más –afirmó Shura

Shion miró con cierto recelo a los dorados, al parecer no querían hacer más grande el asunto de lo que ya era, lo dejaría pasar por el momento, pero lo discutiría con Serinsa y la señora Atenea, aquel que hubiese roto las reglas sería castigado como dictaba la ley.

-De acuerdo, por ahora sí se quedará el asunto, lleven a sus discípulos a curarse –los despidió el lemuriano

-Debiste de castigar a Mayura –comentó Dohko a su amigo viendo a los involucrados partir

-Lo sé, pero no quiero más alboroto frente a nuestros invitados –ladeó su cabeza hacia las gradas donde observaban los espectros de Hades

En las gradas Phantasos mordía su pulgar con ansiedad y sus ojos seguían la figura del Santo de Capricornio, mientras Oneiros solo daba un bostezo, había sido algo entretenido ver a las féminas combatir, pero en definitiva si ahora mismo se desatara una Guerra Santa entre el amo Hades y la señora Atenea, serían ellos quienes ganaran.

-¿Lo viste Oneiros? El Santo de Capricornio es tan fuerte, como su padre, no se quejó ni un momento de los ataques de la amazona –murmuró con fascinación la deidad

-Lo único que vi fue a un grupo de niñas jugando a ser rudas –replicó Oneiros –en definitiva ninguna de ellas es lo suficientemente bella como para casarse con un dios como yo –

-Como siempre tan serio hermanito, pero vamos, no puedes pedir demasiado de la belleza humana, después de todo solo son seres efímeros, su belleza solo es temporal, además si te casas con una humana y tienes un hijo, pues al final morirá muy rápido, porque no sería inmortal como nosotros –explicó Phantasos

-Precisamente por eso es que considero la decisión de nuestro amo una pérdida de tiempo –se cruzó de brazos Oneiros

-¡Vaya! Con que eso piensan mis sobrinitos –dijo una voz más profunda a sus espaldas sorprendiendo al par de dioses

-Tío Thanatos –saludaron al pelinegro

-No deberían de hablar de esa forma, porque tanto su padre como yo podríamos desposar a una humana y así ustedes estarían emparentados directamente con un efímero mortal –se cruzó de brazos el dios de la muerte

Los hijos de Hypnos miraron al gemelo de su padre y sonrieron incómodos, porque esa actitud de Thanatos era tan impropia de él que les causaba un poco de terror.

0*0*0*0

Hizo un puchero dejando atrás al resto de las Promesas que escuchaban una de las historias de la maestra Serinsa, no es que a ella no le gustaran, pero saber que su hermana mayor se había ido al Santuario sin ella le molestaba, ¡no era justo! Ella también quería ir a ver a su precioso. Se encontró con Doña Agasha balanceándose en la mecedora que estaba en la entrada de su cabaña. Se acercó a la mujer y tomó su mano recargándose en sus rodillas.

-¿No te gustó la historia Sigrid? –saludó la castaña a la pequeña de cabellera ceniza

-No es eso, es que yo también podía haber acompañado a Helena al Santuario –respondió la niña

Una risilla suave se escapó de sus labios, la ojiverde ayudó a Sigrid para sentarse en su regazo, recargando su cabecita en su pecho, acarició esos suaves mechones cenizos y luego contempló el horizonte, la forma de tener en sus brazos a esa infanta le llenaba de tanta nostalgia.

 _Flash Back_

La joven mujer observaba detenidamente los bellos capullos que aguardaban la primavera para poder florecer, de repente percibió un aroma dulzón a sus espaldas, volteó en esa dirección para descubrir un rostro bellísimo.

-¡Señor Albafica! –exclamó sin embargo el hombre la acalló con un beso

-¡Sshh! No la despiertes –susurró señalando a la infanta de cabellera negra

-¡Ah sí! La encontraron hace un par de días en los alrededores del Santuario –explicó Agasha acariciando la blanquecina frente de la niña

-Es lo que escuché, pero por su apariencia me hace pensar que no nació en las cercanías –comentó Albafica

-Lo sé, no habla muy bien el griego, sin embargo nos ha dicho que su nombre es "Geist" –agregó la castaña

-Un nombre muy peculiar si me lo preguntas –opinó el dorado colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la florista

Durante unos instantes se mantuvieron así en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de ese utópico sentimiento, donde solo existían ellos dos.

-Hoy fui a visitar a tu padre –confesó con un deje de culpa el doceavo caballero acuclillándose a la altura de la fémina

Los orbes verdes brillaron melancólicos, un suave suspiro escapó de esos delicados labios

-¿Cómo está? –interrogó tímidamente había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la mujer hubiera visitado a su progenitor

-Bien, me ha preguntado por ti, por tus deberes –dijo desviando su mirada consciente del dolor de la jovencita

-Realmente quisiera verlo, quisiera que… -negó con la cabeza y llevó entrelazó su mano con la del pisciano –pero… -

-perdóname –rogó pues él era la principal razón por la cual ella se encontraba ahí, en esa cabaña confinada a esa soledad

La joven negó y depositó un suave beso en los labios del Santo

-Conocía el precio de mi deseo, el amor que siento por usted hace que valga la pena mantenerme en este lugar –respondió con una sonrisita Agasha

-Nuestro precio ha sido muy caro –tragó amargamente –tu lugar no es en esta cabaña es en el Templo… -pero la ojiverde silenció sus palabras colocando sus dedos sobre los labios del Santo

-No hable de esa forma señor Albafica, -esbozó una sonrisa de resignación -en realidad no estoy triste, tengo a estas pequeñas para alegrarme, Mayura, Katya, Mii y Geist, todas ellas necesitan de mis cuidados –explicó acomodando a la más pequeña

-Afrodita también te necesita –murmuró el dorado besando el dorso de la mano de la fémina –yo te necesito… -

Un suspiro melancólico escapó de los labios de Agasha y luego guió la mano del Santo hacia su vientre, Albafica parpadeó un par de veces tratando de comprender la insinuación de la castaña, entonces su mandíbula cayó estrepitosamente, un brillo se reflejó en los ojos celestes del varón.

-Pero… ¿Es cierto lo que me dices Agasha? –interrogó ilusionado el piscis

-Sí, Pefko me lo confirmó, pero no había querido decirle nada, porque en esta ocasión… -una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-Entiendo, no se repetirá, esta vez nadie podrá impedírnoslo –afirmó el peliceleste

Agasha no dijo nada más y asintió confiando en que todo sería diferente.

 _Fin del flash back_

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de la castaña mujer, llamando la atención de Sigrid, quien la limpió con cuidado y abrazó a Agasha.

-¿Está triste Doña Agasha? –le interrogó con una vocecilla suave, tal vez era una niña pero podía percibir un deje de congoja en el pacífico semblante de la mayor

Los ojos verdes de Agasha se fijaron en la figura de la niña y negó, si Minos de Grifo no hubiera atacado ese día Rodorio ¿tal vez tendría su edad? No, sería mayor, pero aún así, esos ojos zafiro se asemejaban más a los celestes del señor Albafica, mientras que si su cabello fuera más oscuro se parecería al de ella. Rió un poco por la idea, pues Sigrid por esa linda apariencia podría ser una hija de ambos.

-No esté triste Doña Agasha, el día es muy bonito, seguro que pronto vendrá mi precioso a visitarnos y juntos podremos hacerle muchas coronas de flores –sonrió la ojiazul abrazándose a la mujer

-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos –afirmó la mujer pues sabía que ese inocente amor de Sigrid por Afrodita era similar al que ella había sentido por el señor Albafica

0*0*0*0

Kanon movió la mandíbula sin pronunciar palabra, pues sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba observando, mientras la multitud ovacionaba a la rubia fémina en la Arena del Coliseo.

-¿Y bien Kanon de Géminis? ¿Te acobardarás ante mi reto? –gritó Thetis cruzándose de brazos

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Kanon podía sentir las miradas sobre él, si bien le importaba poco su reputación, ésta nunca se había visto manchada por negarse a un combate, sin embargo iba en contra de todos su valores morales combatir contra una mujer, ni que decir de lo que implicaba que se tratase de su propia esposa.

-De ninguna forma voy a enfrentarme a ti –se negó el peliazul

-¿Ah no? ¿Acaso temes que una mujer te derrote? –le provocó la rubia pasando su mano por su cabellera haciendo que los varones silbaran ante esa actitud tan coqueta

-Quién lo diría en el matrimonio de Géminis es la esposa quien lleva las riendas –rió uno de los presentes

-Señor Patriarca, no puede permitirlo, Thetis no es una amazona, ni tampoco una guerrera de Atenea –argumentó Kanon tratando de librarse de la pelea

-En eso tienes razón, pero es una Marina y ostenta un rango dorado en el Santuario, así que sí puede retarte a un combate –explicó el ex Santo de Aries

-Pero ¿cuándo se ha visto algo así? Una mujer de rango dorado enfrentándose a su esposo en el Coliseo –dijo con desespero apelando por el buen juicio del Patriarca

Shion miró a Dohko y a Teneo, pero ambos negaron.

-Yo sé que no hay precedente, pero no por eso hay prohibición, además todo reto que se haga en la Arena del Coliseo debe de ser respondido –explicó la rubia con una sonrisa triunfal –así que… ¿aceptas o no Kanon? –

El geminiano apretó el puño, realmente esa mujer iba a volverlo loco, asintió más por obligación que por voluntad y se preparó para enfrentarle. Thetis tronó sus dedos al tomar su posición de combate, sin embargo Kanon solo se cruzó de brazos frente a ella. Los ojos turquesa de la fémina brillaron peligrosos cuando lanzó su primer ataque, el propio geminiano se sorprendió por la velocidad, sin embargo se había prometido no alzarle la mano bajo ninguna circunstancia a la mujer que amaba, por lo cual se concentró en esquivar a toda costa cada uno de sus ataques.

-Vamos querido yo sé que puedes hacer algo mejor –le retó Thetis lanzándole un par de puñetazos haciéndole retroceder unos pasos

-No entiendo el motivo de esto Thetis, pero ya estarás contenta de que esté cumpliendo tu capricho –respondió Kanon inamovible

Provocando la rabia de su esposa quien apresuró sus ataques y golpes, poniendo al Santo en una encrucijada, porque su reputación y su matrimonio estaban en juego. Mientras tanto la joven de cabellera castaña se llevaba las manos al pecho, no pensaba que en realidad Thetis se tomara tan en serio su sugerencia, pero ya no había más que hacer.

-Por los cielos, que no se hagan mucho daño –susurró Helena sin percatarse que había ganado la atención de un par de aprendices

-Hola bonita, ¿por qué estás aquí sola? –le saludó un muchacho colocándose a su derecha

-Sí, nunca antes te habíamos visto –agregó un segundo joven a su izquierda

La ojiverde se sonrojó y solo negó despacio, si bien no se caracterizaba por ser una jovencita muy sociable, tampoco era una cobarde, sin embargo el sentir las miradas de tantas personas sobre ella le intimidaba, además de que todos esos chicos debían de ser realmente fuertes, pues estaban entrenando como aspirantes de Caballeros para la Señora Atenea.

-yo… solo estoy acompañando a Thetis –murmuró Helena tratando de no sonar asustada

-¿No te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por las laderas después de esta batalla? -Le invitó el primero acariciando uno de los mechones de su cabello

-Te vamos a enseñar unos túneles secretos –dijo el segundo colocando su mano sobre su cintura

-¡Mira nada más! Yo no sabía que a los aspirantes les enseñaban los pasadizos secretos del Santuario –comentó una voz masculina detrás de ellos

Helena reconoció de inmediato al dueño de la voz y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

-Joven Máscara –le saludó ilusionada

-Buen día Helena, te ruego disculpes a estos mocosos, como son aspirantes no conocen bien las reglas con respecto a las Promesas –respondió el saludo

El par de chicos perdió el color al descubrir que se trataba de uno de los Santos Dorados y forzaron una sonrisa en sus rostros pues tampoco querían que los azotaran por faltarle al respeto a una Promesa.

-Disculpe la intromisión señorita, nosotros nos tenemos que marchar –se despidieron apresurados

Del otro lado de la Coliseo se encontraban un par de deidades observando aquella pelea

-Nunca pensé que llegarían a esta situación –sonrió Phantasos disfrutando del espectáculo que ofrecía la arena del Coliseo –será una excelente noticia para la señora Hera -agregó

Oneiros por su parte enarcó una ceja discreto, no dudaba que el señor Poseidón tenía a su servicio un ejército personal perfectamente entrenado, pues aquella fémina había demostrado una excelente técnica, sin embargo el Santo de Atenea se estaba conteniendo, porque aún contra su orgullo tanto él como sus hermanos habían experimentado de primera mano el poder de un Dorado.

-Vaya que es necio, si fuera inteligente le lanzaría un solo golpe y terminaría con este problema –se cruzó de brazos el regente de Fantasía

-Es cierto, parece que al muchacho le gusta sufrir castigo a manos de esa rubia –murmuró Oneiros sin comprender la actitud del Caballero de Atenea

Ambos dioses sabían que los hombres poseían el dominio de su esposa, sin embargo habían escuchado de boca de la propia Hera que el geminiano había desafiado la tradición al no regresar a la celebración, y ahora mismo estaba desafiando la ley del Coliseo negándose a atacar a su esposa. En definitiva los humanos eran estúpidos.

-¡Kanon deja de jugar! ¡Y defiéndete como un hombre! –exigió Thetis atinando un puñetazo en la cara

Pero el peliazul solo recibió de lleno el golpe sin quejarse, sorprendiendo a la Marina y enojándose aún más.

-¿Ya estás contenta? –mumuró Kanon limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior

-De ninguna forma estúpido, ¿por qué no te defiendes? ¿Por qué me insultas de esta manera? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena como para que me consideres un rival? –le reclamó la rubia dándole una patada en el abdomen

-No tengo motivo alguno para luchar contigo, si estoy en la arena es solo para cumplir tu capricho –replicó Kanon recuperando su aliento

-¿No tienes motivos? Tal vez tú no tengas motivos Kanon, pero yo sí los tengo –bramó Thetis golpeándole nuevamente

-Como lo has escuchado, no tengo motivo alguno para responder a tus ataques, ni tengo idea de por qué te comportas como una niña –respondió el geminiano esquivando por poco los golpes

-¡Ah! ¡Realmente me sacas de quicio Kanon! –mascó la ojiturquesa al quedar justo frente a frente -¿no sabes el motivo de mi enojo? ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la última vez que me dirigiste la palabra? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste a mi lado? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve entre tus brazos? –le riñó

Los ojos verdes de Kanon se dilataron al escuchar tal confesión, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios, ahora comprendía el enojo de su bellísima esposa, miró a sus alrededores y decidió hacer algo al respecto. Alzó una de sus manos y tomando desprevenida a la Marina la alejó un par de metros con su cosmos. Thetis trató de resistir pero se le congeló la sangre al ver cómo se formaba una esfera dorada en las manos de Kanon, luego alzó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y un par de esferas más aparecieron de sus manos con rayos comunicándose con la primera, formando la figura de un triángulo. La multitud aguantó contuvo la respiración, al ver como aquella técnica envolvía a la fémina y desaparecía de la Arena.

-Con su permiso Patriarca, creo que ya fue suficiente espectáculo por hoy –sonrió Kanon alzando sus manos nuevamente y abriendo una dimensión para desaparecer en ella

Shion suspiró con un deje de preocupación y miró a su camarada de Libra quien solo negó, pues podían sentir el cosmos de ambos jóvenes en el Templo de Géminis.

-¿Crees que estarán bien Dohko? –murmuró el lemuriano

-Tú y yo sabemos qué es lo que probablemente sucederá en el Tercer Templo, así que déjalos tener una buena reconciliación –sonrió de medio lado el Caballero de Libra

-Tienes razón –suspiró Shion indicando a los presentes que por hoy se habían terminado las peleas.

0x0x0

En el Templo de Géminis, Thetis sintió su cuerpo caer sobre algo blando y miró hacia arriba notando ese techo de mármol sobre ella, luego observó a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar, se trataba de su habitación, se sentó en la cama y luego Kanon apareció frente a ella con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

-Ahora que estamos a solas arreglaremos este asunto tuyo –afirmó el geminiano quitándose la camisa

Por un momento la rubia muchacha tembló de pies a cabeza, aún se encontraba en shock pues esa técnica que Kanon había usado en ella le había demostrado que poseía una fuerza mayor a la suya.

-No te atreverías… -murmuró ligeramente preocupada levantándose de la cama

-¿Ah no? –replicó el peliazul acercándose a ella y tomándole por los hombros cuando intentaba escapar

-Kanon –tembló cuando le tiró nuevamente al lecho y se colocó encima de ella

-¿Ya se te pasó el enojo niña malcriada? –susurró en su oreja –porque vaya que pegas con fuerza Thetis –dijo el muchacho descubriendo su cuello

-¡Sigo enojada contigo! –afirmó Thetis tratando de darse la vuelta sin embargo la fuerza de Kanon restringió sus movimientos -¿Qué me vas a hacer? –

-Ya te cumplí tu capricho en el Coliseo permitiéndote descargar tu enojo, así que ahora te voy a disciplinar un poco esposa mía –murmuró Kanon besando su cuello y alzando la ropa de la rubia

-¡Ah! –gimió la ojiturquesa por ese sensual toque, pues durante todos esos días en que no se habían dirigido la palabra ninguno de los dos había tenido una caricia del otro

-Mi hermosa Thetis, no entiendo cuál fue tu motivo para enojarte, pero ahora mismo nos pondremos al corriente, porque yo también te he extrañado hermosa nereida –suspiró el geminiano despojándola lentamente de la ropa

-Imbécil… estaba enojada porque dudaste de mí… -dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarse a los ojos –pero sobre todo porque no te habías disculpado y además… -gimió cuando el Santo mordió su cuello suavemente –te extraño… -

-Mi hermosa nereida… -tragó sonoramente y volvió a colocarla boca abajo –lo siento… pero ahora es mi turno de torturarte por estos golpes que me diste –susurró apegándose a ella

-Kanon, ¿por qué no me respondiste ni uno de los golpes en el Coliseo? –interrogó la ojiturquesa disfrutando de las caricias de su compañero

-Porque jamás golpearía a una mujer, mucho menos a mi amada esposa –confesó a su oído –aunque se merece un buen castigo por imprudente –acarició su espalda antes de darle la primera estocada

-¡Kanon! –gimió la rubia…

0*0*0*0

Geist dio un suspiro de resignación y se acercó a su maestro llevando un par de vendas consigo, estaba arrepintiéndose de ofrecerse para curar las heridas de Shura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de descansar –le reconoció el cabrito dorado

-El señor Pefko está revisando a las chicas de Mayura –respondió la pelinegra –quítese la camisa –pidió

Shura no dijo nada y solo cerró los ojos despojándose de la prenda, debajo de la máscara la joven amazona mordió sus labios, no sabía por qué pero su maestro se veía tan atractivo así, con cautela se acercó a él y empezó a limpiar con un paño mojado sus heridas, unos cuantos cortes y moretones. Frunció el ceño y disfrutó de aquella tersa piel en contraste con sus marcados músculos, por un momento deseó abrazarlo y luego acariciar su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? –interrogó el dorado con una ligera sonrisa al ver que la jovencita había alzado su rostro hacía él

-¡Nada! –volvió a su tarea

El guardián del décimo Templó disfrutó de la imagen de su aprendiza curándole, por un momento deseó arrebatarle esa máscara y ver su reacción ante su cercanía; de repente negó con la cabeza y se concentró en sus alrededores, tratando de disimular el interés en la pelinegra.

En tanto el Patriarca daba indicaciones para reunir a todos los caballeros dorados de la orden para informarles acerca de una tarea muy importante.

0*0*0*0

Abrió discretamente uno de sus párpados comprobando que su madre le había dejado sola, se descubrió silenciosa de las sábanas y se apresuró a rebuscar en uno de los baúles, con ese objeto tan preciado se asomó al balcón, se sentó a la orilla metiendo sus piernas entre los huecos del barandal dejando que la luz de la luna le iluminara, del pequeño costal sacó la muñeca que esa misma tarde le había entregado el misterioso hombre de nombre Youma, pero no era solo esa su fascinación por el objeto, sino la historia que le había narrado.

-Pegaso, el más fiel de todos los Caballeros de Atenea –sonrió la infanta acariciando el rostro de su muñeca –quiero saber más, quiero saber quién era él en realidad –murmuró

Sin darse cuenta la pequeña Saori tenía en sus manos un amuleto que le permitía al antiguo espectro pasearse libremente por los territorios de la diosa Atenea. Y muy cerca de ahí el hombre sonreía ansioso al descubrir que sus planes podían ponerse en marcha para tener su anhelada venganza.

* * *

Este... una palabra... Caos!

Bueno... yo sé que algunas son fanseses de las Saintias (lo escribí bien?) pero xD pues no las detesto, solo q en la historia las he adaptado como unas antagonistas a las amazonas clásicas, solo con fines escrituricos, para ponerle más sabor a la historia, eso y parece que Mayura será una posible rival de Geist(?).

Tbm el drama en el paraíso para Kanon y Thetis, vamos como un matrimonio normal tendrían problemas, no es nada anormal, la unica cuestion es que pues serían la comidilla del Santuario...

Máscara y Helena, van viendo florecer su relación(?) solo q bueno parece q Thanatos no se quedará atrás en este asunto, xD ah y pues a Oneiros y a Phantasos les va a dar un no se qué cuando vean q su padre y su tío les gustan las humanas...

Y para las fans del AlbaficaxAgasha, pues sip, un poco de ese par... además de más misterios... ah~ ya iré resolviendo o aumentando sus dudas...

Ni crean q me he olvidado de Youma, nop, el caos va llegando al Santuario...

Me disculpo nuevamente por la demora pero como mencioné arriba me han tenido muy ocupada en este tiempo, pero por ningun motivo he olvidado mi historia,

Tbm avisarles voy a hacer publicidad:

para mi fic "Aún así" que si bien originalmente no iba a ser precuela de esta historia se ha convertido en ello

Segundo les recomiendo leer el fic que co-escribo con mi amiga Blaisse "Noche de Copas" que es un UA en tiempos modernos, con nuestras parejas favoritas como: KardiaxCalvera, AlbaficaxAgasha o ManixGioca, entre otras, es algo subido de tono y con un poco de humor picaresco

Tercero el fic de "Legado" de Blaisse que para algunas personas q hayan leido "Sucesores o Herederos" de Marde State, está basado en ese fic de LC en un semi-UA, me ha gustado y creo q vale la pena leerlo.

Ahora xD responderé a lo más relevante de sus comentarios...

xD Ni han visto la mitad del caos q habrá en el Inframundo, Hades tendrá q cuidar su salud xq sino lo mataran de un infarto...

Ah ya vieron q el bicho es un buen bicho, aunq tbm disfruta...

Oh sip, creo q Thanatos va a jugar un juego peligroso... bueno xD creo q la mayoría de los dioses serían lolis xq las humanas no llegan ni a los 100 años, xD

Creo q es todo con mis anuncios y comentarios

Saluditos, besitos y abrazos...

MCR77 off~

PD. preferiría ser la asistonta de Minos... ;w;

PD2. xD se viene el caos~


	20. 20

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Ah... creo q no demoré tanto como pensé, mi excusa es que estaba con un bloqueo y tuve q replantear este capi y el siguiente...

Les recuerdo q el fic se sitúa en el s. XVIII con los personajes del clásico, LC y otros spin offs, asi como que uno q otro OC

Mi advertencia, es que estoy demente y que puede q mis datos sean inexactos y arbitrarios, así como ideas retrógradas etc...

Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios, asi mismo me disculpo por la demora...

* * *

-20-

Sus ojos esmeralda observaban las gotas de lluvia golpetear la ventana del carruaje, a la distancia se distinguía unos verdes campos rodeados de un bosque, sin duda la lluvia hacía que el paisaje se viera verdaderamente melancólico. Saga suspiró suavemente ante la idea, se encontraban en vísperas de la Primavera y ver esa estampa le llenaba de cierta nostalgia y por qué no decirlo de angustia, Saga podía ser uno de los Santos más poderosos de su generación e incluso se le había llegado a considerar como uno de los candidatos a Patriarca, pero ahora mismo no podía evitar sentirse como un niño indefenso y ansioso por lo que ese viaje le pudiera traer.

Había desembarcado hacía un par de horas en el puerto de la ciudad y después de una breve investigación los tripulantes le habían conseguido un carruaje que le llevaría a la dirección de donde provenía el viejo sobre que hubiera encontrado en el libro favorito de su padre.

Al cabo de un tiempo el carruaje se detuvo en una propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeada por un bosque y justo en el centro estaba la casona, el geminiano enarcó una ceja, tal vez no era un experto en arquitectura pero podía deducir que la construcción no era tan antigua como el Templo de Géminis, pero si poseía gran extensión. Descendió despacio del coche y se detuvo en ese hermoso portón de madera, tragó sonoramente al toca la aldaba de hierro en forma de garra para anuncia su llegada. De pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre de cana cabellera quien inclinó su cabeza.

-Buen día, mi nombre es Saga y vengo del Santuario en Grecia –explicó el Caballero Dorado

-¡Ah! Joven Saga, adelante –dijo el hombre permitiéndole la entrada

No supo la razón pero el geminiano sintió que su cuerpo se tornaba pesado y sus piernas temblaban al entrar en aquella mansión.

-Lamento tener que informarle que el ama no se encuentra en este momento, ha tenido que arreglar unos asuntos en la ciudad –explicó el mayordomo

-Entiendo –asintió el peliazul admirando la lujosa arquitectura

-Pero nos dejó instrucciones de acomodarle en una de las habitaciones para invitados, así que le pido que me siga por favor –indició el hombre andando por uno de los pasillos

Saga inhaló profundamente, tratando de calmar esa terrible ansiedad que le carcomía por dentro, pues parecía que en cualquier instante todo podría desmoronarse frente a él.

0*0*0*0

Aioros sonrió condescendiente ante sus camaradas cuando estos se detuvieron en mitad del ensayo, esbozó una sonrisa cómplice para con Aioria y Milo, pues para ellos no era nada nuevo actuar en las Festividades de Primavera, de hecho cada año después de la última Guerra Santa lo hacían con los gemelos y Afrodita; sin embargo en esta ocasión, esos tres muchachos no participarían, Saga se encontraba ausente, Afrodita estaría custodiando a las Promesas con Doña Agasha y Kanon ahora era casado. Razón por la cual Aioros como el mayor y líder del grupo había tenido que convocar algunos voluntarios para entrenarlos.

-Vamos chicos no es tan difícil –sonrió Aioros con su característico espíritu positivo

Milo por su parte trataba de aguantar la risa ante los intentos de su mejor amigo para seguirles el ritmo con los pasos.

-Honestamente Camus no me esperaba que te ofrecieras a participar –comentó el escorpión divertido

El guardián de Acuario guardó silencio ante las palabras de su amigo escorpión, llevó sus ojos hasta la figura de la pelirroja y de su discípulo, quienes le saludaban a la distancia.

 _Flash back_

Varios días antes en el Templo de Acuario…

La pelirroja joven se sentó a la mesa y miró la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del joven Acuario, pues parecía que después del Torneo el Patriarca les había dado un aviso especial.

-Maestro ¿participarás en el Festival? –interrogó Hyoga antes de tomar un pedazo de pan

-De ninguna forma –respondió el dorado con su característica indiferencia antes de tomar un sorbo de agua

-¿Y por qué no mi señor Camus? –inquirió la pelirroja con curiosidad invadiendo descaradamente su espacio personal

-Lo puede hacer cualquiera, porque no hay forma en que yo baile durante el Festival en honor a la señora Perséfone –explicó el guardián de la undécima casa del zodiaco alejándose de la pelirroja

Simone esbozó una sonrisa discreta, atrapando el rostro del acuariano para que le mirase a los ojos

-Yo estoy segura de que participará –afirmó enfatizando la última palabra con sus labios

Los orbes violáceos de Camus brillaron nerviosos ante tal declaración, pues no sabía si la pitonisa estaba haciendo una afirmación o una premonición; suavemente la joven limpió los labios del Santo con la yema de su pulgar y volvió a comer, dejándolo completamente confundido.

 _Fin del Flash back_

-Yo tampoco –respondió finalmente poniéndose de pie a un lado de su amigo

-¡Ah! Nunca pensé que fuera tan cansado –se quejó Máscara Mortal recostándose en el suelo

-Eso es porque no entrenas lo suficiente –respondió Shura limpiando el sudor de su frente sentándose a un lado del peliazul

-Oye cabrita, ¿Por qué te ofreciste? –interrogó repentinamente el cangrejo

-¿por qué te ofreciste tú? –le devolvió la pregunta su camarada

-¡Ey! Oye te hice la pregunta primero –espetó Máscara cruzándose de brazo

Sin embargo Shura se encogió de hombros recordando que había sido por culpa de su aprendiza que estuviera ahí atrapado en esos ridículos ensayos. Sus ojos verdes brillaron de enojo al recordar el tono burlón con el que Geist le había hecho caer en esa trampa "Muy seguramente la razón por la que no quiere participar es porque no posee ni la más mínima gracia para bailar", apretó los puños, el baile no debía de ser en absoluto difícil, o al menos eso es lo que había pensado en el furor del momento, pero ahora que estaba en los ensayos se sentía completamente ridículo.

-No te importa –concluyó el cabrito poniéndose de pie

-¡Bah! Eres un imbécil –se cruzó de brazos Máscara Mortal

0*0*0*0

En los alrededores de Rodorio…

-¡June! –gritó una pelinegra corriendo tras cierta muchacha de rubia cabellera quien caminaba apresurada por los senderos aledaños a la aldea

-¿Geist? –le reconoció deteniendo su andar

-¿Por qué no me esperaste? –dijo la amazona prendándose del brazo de su amiga

-Perdóname Geist, no te escuché –se excusó la rubia

-¿Segura? ¿O es que ahora ya no me vas a dirigir la palabra porque yo soy la única que no ha obtenido su armadura? –dramatizó la pelinegra

June rió suavemente abrazando a su amiga

-De ninguna forma Geist, con armadura o no, siempre seremos amigas –afirmó la rubia revolviendo su cabello

-Entonces ¿por qué no me esperaste para ir a Rodorio? –interrogó indignada la pelinegra

-No es eso, es solo que… -June empezó a jugar con su cabello

-¿Solo que…? –dijo perspicaz Geist

-Había quedado de acompañar a Shun –suspiró la amazona llevando sus manos al pecho

-Shun… Shun… bueno, el niño es agradable pero no creo que sea para tanto June –movió la cabeza

-Shun es perfecto y te recuerdo que el ya tiene su armadura –soltó burlona la rubia

-¡Argh! ¿Tenías que decirlo? No es mi culpa, es culpa de mi estúpido maestro –se cruzó de brazos la amazona –con la demostración que di ese día contra Mii debió de haber bastado para que me permitiera competir por mi armadura, pero ¡ah! Tenía que decirle al Patriarca que aún no era el momento –crispó los puños recordando la negativa del cabrito dorado

-Ya llegará el momento, además ¿para qué quieres obtener tan rápido tu armadura?, te recuerdo que de entre todas eres la más joven, no tienes ninguna presión –comentó June cuando llevó la mano a su barbilla -¿no será que quieres casarte con el señor Radamanthys? –

-¿Eh? ¿Casarme? No, y mucho menos con el señor Radamanthys –negó de inmediato la pelinegra –lo aprecio mucho, pero sé que él ama a una mujer –suspiró recordando esas cartas que siempre escribía –sería muy feliz si ellos logran estar juntos por fin –dijo soñadora Geist provocando una risilla en su camarada

-¿Quién lo diría? La tétrica Geist tiene su lado romántico –se burló June

-¡Ah! ¡No estamos hablando de mí! Sino de ti, estás muy sospechosa June, ese día tú fuiste muy temeraria, incluso estuviste a punto de quebrar tu máscara durante la batalla –argumentó Geist -¿acaso no tenías miedo de condenarte a la Ley? –

-No me importa, porque mostrar mi rostro ya no es un problema –respondió imprudentemente la rubia

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que…? ¡June! –se escandalizó la morena y sostuvo de los brazos a su amiga

-Tranquila Geist, no es nada grave… -suspiró June entendiendo que tenía que confesarle su más grande secreto a la pelinegra

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo? –interrogó perturbada Geist pero esa tranquilidad de la amazona solo le hizo pensar en un posible responsable -¿No será Shun…? –la chica solo asintió

-Shun es un buen chico, ambos sabemos que somos muy jóvenes, en especial él, pero no me importa esperar y Shun, pues él se está esforzando para ser un Caballero más fuerte y yo a ser una mejor amazona -

-¿Desde cuándo? –balbuceó la pelinegra

-Pasó en la boda de Kanon –suspiró June

-¿por qué no me dijiste? –sollozó Geist haciendo un puchero, se sentía tan decepcionada al saber que su amiga no había confiado en ella

-Perdóname, es solo que… tú eres la única que lo sabe aparte de nosotros Geist –la rubia abrazó a Geist –Shun no le ha dicho ni siquiera a su hermano, así que serás nuestra confidente –afirmó la amazona del Camaleón

-Bien… pero me deben unos dulces de Rodorio por no decírmelo antes –suspiró Geist

0*0*0*0

Atenea dejó la misiva sobre la mesa y respiró profundo, sus ojos verdes se posaron en los del Patriarca, quien le dedicó una mirada significativa, mientras aquella pelirroja jugueteaba con la copa que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y bien qué dice nuestra querida hermana? –interrogó la ojiazul centrando su atención en Sasha

-Este año no solo las festividades de Primavera serán más interesantes que en ocasiones pasadas –respondió la pelilila dando un leve suspiro

-¿Por qué lo dice señora Atenea? No es la primera vez que recibimos a la señora Perséfone en el Santuario… –comentó el lemuriano

-No es eso Shion, sino que al parecer, Perséfone ha decidido permanecer su tiempo en la Tierra, no en el Templo de Deméter y me ha pedido por favor le prepare una cabaña sencilla para ella y un par de acompañantes –explicó la diosa llamando la atención de Afrodita ahí presente

Shion llevó la mano a su barbilla, en todos estos años era bien sabido que la señora Deméter bajo ninguna circunstancia permitía que su única hija pasara el tiempo sola en la Tierra, en cambio desde la llegada de la Primavera hasta el Otoño, la mantenía recluida en su Templo en el Monte Olimpo, ignoraba los motivos de la señora del Inframundo para cambiar de residencia, pero el pedirle ese favor a Atenea significaba que necesitaba una aliada y protectora en su estadía, sin embargo si no se manejaba la situación de la manera correcta podrían desatar la ira de Deméter y quienes pagarían el desplante serían los humanos.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó emocionada Cipris -¡Ah! ¡Yo te ayudaré! –se ofreció de inmediato la pelirroja asiendo a la diosa de la sabiduría de un brazo, maquinando en su mente algunos descabellados planes –es más puede quedarse en mi Templo, seguro que lo pasaremos… -

-¡Cipris! –exclamó Atenea sacando de su ensoñación a la diosa del amor –no te ofendas pero Perséfone fue explícita de que yo me encargara personalmente de arreglarlo todo –sonrió mostrándole la carta

-¡¿Qué?! –inquirió Ciprea tomando el papel y sus ojos azules revisaron rápidamente la misiva comprobando las palabras de la pelilila -¿por qué? seguro que fue Hades el que le metió esa idea en la cabeza, es un aguafiestas y malagradecido, yo que me tomé la molestia de ayudarles –refunfuñó la diosa del amor

Atenea ahogó una risilla y se dirigió a Shion -¿Cómo van las preparaciones para el Festival? –

-Todo bajo control mi señora, Aioros se está encargando de entrenar a los nuevos voluntarios y Doña Agasha está confeccionando sus vestuarios, también Yin Lin está preparando una actuación especial junto con una de las jóvenes Promesas –

-¡Ah! Con que este año se lucirán para complacer a mi hermanita, entonces supongo que no les molestará que yo también me quede a la fiesta –sonrió la pelirroja jugueteando con uno de sus risos

La pelilila dio un leve suspiro y asintió, pues la aparente calma de Hera le mantenía en alerta y lo mejor era tener una aliada como Cipris.

0*0*0*0

Tan pronto como aquella doncella de cabellera rojiza desapareció por el pasillo se dejó ver, sentado en el barandal del balcón, los ojos verdes de la niña de lila cabellera brillaron al reconocerle, de inmediato corrió a su encuentro y de una forma inocente le abrazó.

-Señor Youma, lo he extrañado –confesó con esa vocecilla ingenua ocultando su rostro en el abdomen del hombre

-No es para tanto mi pequeña Saori –dijo el castaño acariciando los suaves mechones –solo han pasado dos días desde la última vez que vine a visitarte –agregó

-Lo sé, pero es que se acerca la Primavera y con ello la época en la que mamá y todos los demás se encuentran demasiado ocupados como para jugar conmigo –dijo Saori con un puchero

-Ya, ya no pasa nada mi pequeña, Youma se encargará de velar por ti –afirmó el hombre esbozando una sonrisa siniestra –pero explícame ¿por qué tu madre no puede permanecer contigo todo el tiempo? –

-Cada año durante la llegada de esta estación del año mamá y el señor Shion se encarga de hacer ofrendas para la señora Perséfone, por ello no pueden estar conmigo, yo me aburro muchísimo estando encerrada aquí, hasta hace unos días Seiya venía a verme pero me dijo que tendrá que entrenar más duro y por ello no podrá verme en una semanas –lamentó la ojiverde

-Bueno bueno, no tienes por qué preocuparte Saori, yo estaré aquí para contarte historias y jugar contigo –afirmó Youma

-Entonces, señor Youma ¿podría contarme otra de esas hermosas leyendas del Pegaso? –pidió ilusionada

El hombre asintió antes de acomodarse para iniciar con su narración, sin embargo en su mente reflexionaba acerca de la información que había descubierto durante ese tiempo en el que se había infiltrado en el Santuario, al parecer Atenea había roto aquel voto de castidad y la prueba era esa pequeña de nombre Saori, quien por lo dicho ignoraba todo respecto a la identidad de su progenitora, por un momento el espectro reflexionó si era posible que la niña fuera completamente humana, es decir solo hija de la mujer de nombre Sasha, aún si su cosmos no había despertado por completo la esencia que rodeaba a Saori era sin duda divina, lo que la convertiría en una semi-diosa, esa hipótesis se veía alimentada por el hecho de que Sasha o mejor dicho Atenea había decidido mantener en secreto su existencia, si la niña no poseía una herencia divina ¿para qué resguardarla de una forma tan meticulosa? Kairos llevó la mano a su barbilla, si bien sus poderes divinos se encontraban mayormente restringidos no era el caso de sus memorias, si no recordaba mal, en la antigüedad su hermano Cronos junto a Rea le habían vaticinado una profecía al momento en que el primero fuera derrocado a manos de Zeus; "Uno de tus hijos se levantará contra ti y te destronará". O al menos eso era lo que su memoria podía recabar.

La pequeña Saori dio un bostezo antes de quedar completamente dormida en el regazo de aquel hombre del cual no sospechaba que su identidad sería tan cercana a ella. Kairos sonrió con malicia acomodando el cabello lila detrás de la oreja de la infanta, si ella poseía la divinidad de Atenea su plan de venganza contra el Monte Olimpo y Cronos se vería recompensado de una forma excepcional.

0*0*0*0

-Lo que te hace falta es más soltura Camus, como si en realidad si tuvieras confianza en que no perderás tu masculinidad si mueves más tu cuerpo –se burló Milo moviendo sus hombros

Los ojos del caballero de acuario taladraron a su amigo, mientras respiraba profundo tratando de no congelarlo con una ejecución de Aurora.

-Milo no seas así que recuerda que tú no eras precisamente el mejor de todos cuando empezaste –soltó Aioros colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Camus

El escorpión chasqueó su lengua en señal de protesta, esa información no era necesaria para el hielito, de lo contrario ya no podría divertirse a costa de la rigidez del Acuario a la hora de bailar.

-Ya sabes cómo es el bicho Aioros –sonrió Aiora sacando de su peto un pequeño sobre

-¡Ah! ¿Qué tienes ahí Aioria? ¿Es acaso una carta de una enamorada? ¿o te le vas a declarar a alguien gatito? –se burló el escorpión arrebatándole la misiva

-¡Hey Milo! Devuélvela –exigió el dorado tratando de alcanzar a su camarada

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte Aioria, seguro que la chica te dirá que sí, es más creo que tu método es anticuado, deberías de hacerlo frente a frente –espetó el peliazul a punto de rasgar el sobre

-¡Milo! –gritó el felino lanzándose de lleno contra el escorpión quien al evitar el golpe soltó el papel que voló a unos cuantos pasos

-¡No es para tanto gato! –se quejó el peliazul tirando un par de cestos de uno de los puesto del mercado

-Eres un idiota –gruñó el caballero de Leo apresurándose a alcanzar el sobre

Sin embargo una repentina ráfaga hizo que éste se alejara aún más hasta quedar a los pies de una persona que lo recogió de inmediato, los ojos verdes de Aioria descubrieron que se trataba del Amazona del águila, con cierto nerviosismo se acercó a ella.

-¿Es tuya? –interrogó la pelirroja

-Sí –sonrió con leve incomodidad el Santo pues esperaba que no preguntara por su contenido

-¡Aioria! –gritó Milo llegando detrás de él -¡Ah! Con que era para Marín, no seas cobarde gato y mejor díselo de frente en lugar de escribirle estúpidas cartas –dijo el escorpión tratando de quitarles el sobre

-¡No! Por última vez Milo, esa carta no es para Marín, ni de Marín, es una carta que es solo mía y que es muy valiosa –espetó Aioria perdiendo por completo los estribos

-Entonces ¿de quién es? –interrogó Shaina quien había estado detrás de la amazona del Águila

El León mordió sus labios tratando de no echarles en cara a ninguno de sus compañeros que él había obtenido permiso del Patriarca para cartearse con su madre.

-No es algo que les importe –soltó repentinamente Marín entregándole la misiva a su dueño

-¡Eh! Pero Marín, ¿no te da curiosidad saber de quién se trata? –inquirió Shaina

-No, Aioria tiene derecho a enviarle cartas a quien él lo desee mientras el Patriarca y la señora Atenea se lo permitan –dijo Marín a modo de despedida alejándose del lugar

Aioria solo sonrió con tranquilidad y decidió seguirla, mientras que Milo y Shaina se quedaban ahí sin comprender a sus camaradas.

-Era solo una broma –explicó Milo

-Pero parece que se lo han tomado muy en serio –se cruzó de brazos la Amazona de Ofiuco

-En fin, Shaina ¿me acompañas al puerto? –invitó el escorpión

-No tengo nada qué hacer, así que ¿por qué no? –se encogió de hombros la peliverde siguiéndolo

0*0*0*0

Shion se sentó mirando atento a la pitonisa de pelirroja cabellera, sabía que habían pasado ya un tiempo desde que la temida profecía hubiera llegado a sus manos pero las investigaciones se habían quedado en el limbo debido a la ambigüedad de sus palabras, hasta esta tarde cuando Simone había solicitado una audiencia.

-Dime Simone que es lo ¿Qué has descubierto? –

-Señor Shion, me disculpo por mi retraso en presentarle algún avance en la tarea que me han solicitado pero como debe usted de saberlo no me encuentro realmente familiarizada con la tradición griega pues provengo de las tierras del Norte, es por ello que me ha costado trabajo darle algún indicio concreto –

-No hace falta que continúes con formalidades Simone –pidió el lemuriano con un toque de impaciencia

-Entiendo, como recordará la profecía dice _"y el cielo sucumbirá a manos de su propia sangre, como lo hizo el hijo con su padre y el padre con el abuelo"_ –citó la pelirroja el Patriarca asintió –como le dije no estoy familiarizada con los mitos griegos, pero he descubierto con cierta ayuda que esta no es el primer vaticinio que anuncia la caída del cielo –explicó prudente pues era impío hablar abiertamente de Zeus en el Santuario

Shion asintió recordando que desde la era del mito existía esa profecía que le fue hecha al amo del Monte Olimpo cuando éste derrocó a Cronos.

-Es verdad, no sería la primera vez que dos profecías se entremezclan –el antiguo santo de Aries llevó la mano a su barbilla

-No es solo eso señor Patriarca, yo sé que juré guardar el secreto de la señora Atenea –dijo Simone mordiendo sus labios

-¡Simone! –exclamó escandalizado el lemuriano

-No me malinterprete, no hablo con malas intenciones, solo necesito más información solo para comprobar si es que "eso" no está relacionado con la nueva profecía –pidió con un deje de angustia la pelirroja pues deseaba que todos esas pesadillas que le aquejaban no se convirtieran en realidad

-Comprendo Simone, le compartiré la información a mi señora y cuando se presente la oportunidad hablaremos de esto –dijo el ariano haciéndole una seña para que se retirara.

0*0*0*0

Mii pateó una de las piedras que terminó estrellándose contra un tronco de los árboles, se cruzó de brazos y torció los labios, mientras la pelivioleta colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-No es para tanto Mii –sonrió la vestal –No es tan grave –

-¿Qué no es tan grave Kyoko? Para ti tal vez no lo sea porque como cada año verás a Aioros actuar para la señora Perséfone en el festival, pero para mí, para mí será lo peor, el joven Afrodita no participará –lamentó la rubia Doncella Guerrera de Delfín

-No te sientas tan especial Mii, que no eres la única que no verá este año a su Santo favorito –se cruzó de brazos Katya

-Bueno, eso es porque el joven Saga no ha regresado aún y nadie sabe con exactitud a dónde fue o cuándo regresará –se encogió de hombros Erda con una leve sonrisita

-Esa sonrisita que traes es seguro porque te enteraste que Máscara Mortal participará este año –soltó Shoko haciendo un hoyuelo en su mejilla con su dedo índice

De inmediato el grupo de chicas soltó una carcajada cuando la Saintia Casiopea se sonrojaba levemente, al tiempo que Xiaoling la codeaba.

-Este año sí que trajo sorpresas ¿no lo crees Mayura? –comentó Kyoko recargándose en el hombro de la amazona del Pavo real quien solo ladeó su rostro

-¿Por qué lo dices hermana? –inquirió Shoko centrando su atención en la vestal

La pelivioleta pasó la mano por su larga cabellera y sonrió de forma enigmática, clavando sus ojos en la figura de su líder. -Es solo que también Shura de Capricornio participará como voluntario –comentó casualmente

-¡Ah cierto! La cabrita dorada –la amazona colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, había sido algo inesperado, pero no estaría mal deleitarse observando a Shura servir a la señora Perséfone

-Dime algo Kyoko, ¿es cierto que fue Doña Agasha quien le pidió personalmente a la Señora Atenea que el joven Afrodita no participara este año? –inquirió Mii

-Me temo que así fue, Doña Agasha usó la excusa de que Afrodita tendría que ser el guardián de las Promesas y la señora Atenea accedió a su petición –

-¡Esas son patrañas! Cualquier otro podría cubrirlo –se quejó la Doncella del Delfín

-Respira Mii, también escuché que en esta ocasión la señora Cipris estará en la celebración –intervino Mayura

-Así es, de hecho durante este festival estarán presentes varios dioses, entre ellos la señora Ciprea, los dioses Gemelos y los dioses del sueño –enumeró Kyoko

-Me parece que ese podría ser el verdadero motivo por el cual no quiso que Afrodita participara –la líder de las Doncellas Guerreras se cruzó de brazos

-Mayura del Pavo Real, me estás diciendo que esa vieja solterona siente algo por mi joven Afrodita –murmuró con indignación la rubia doncella -¡No es justo! Ella es demasiado vieja como para fijarse en el joven Afrodita –

-No te exaltes, tu única ventaja sobre nosotras es que a tu adorado Afrodita no lo pueden elegir ninguno de los dioses como "Ofrenda", a diferencia de los demás –comentó Kyoko un poco incómoda

Tanto Shoko como Erda se mordieron las uñas, era cierto, cualquiera de los muchachos participantes durante el Festival en Honor a la Primavera podía ser elegido como "ofrenda" a los dioses.

Sin embargo la plática de las Doncellas Guerreras se vio interrumpida por un cuchicheo a la distancia.

0*0*0*0

Apareció entre aquellas blancas columnas, caminó por el pasillo principal hasta que dobló en una de las bifurcaciones que llevaban a las cámaras secundarias, hizo una seña para aquel par de ninfas que resguardaban unas enormes puertas de madera blanca con incrustaciones de plata y marfil le permitieran el paso, dentro el enorme aposento poseía un piso de suaves plumas de cisne, con sigilo se arrodilló en el centro donde estaba esa menuda figura, sus delgados y blanquecinos dedos peinaron esos suaves y largos mechones de color miel, sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos verduzcos como el jade, que le miraban curiosos y sin embargo disfrutaban de sus caricias; con destreza la fémina de cabellera carmesí acomodó esa melena en una coleta

-Estoy cansado de estar encerrado –se quejó el chico alzando su rostro blanquecino al tiempo que la mujer ataba su cabello con una hermosa rosa roja que había invocado a través de su cosmos

-No seas impaciente mi divino niño, ya pronto podrás salir a jugar –afirmó acariciando la carita amohinada del infante que no parecía rebasar los 10 años de edad

-Me aburro má… las ninfas me aburren –dijo cruzándose de brazos y recostando su cabeza sobre el regazo de la fémina

-Si te enojas te arrugas –rió la pelirroja trazando las delgadas cejas de color miel y admirando la belleza del infante

-¿No crees que ya estoy grande para estar encerrado? ¿Por qué me mantienes aquí? ¿Acaso crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerme? –interrogó el ojijade con una leve molestia

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la ojiazul y acarició la mejilla del chico

-No seas necio querido, es solo que posees una belleza tan divina como la mía que me da miedo que quieran separarte de mí –afirmó la fémina

El niño sonrió levantándose de golpe para abrazarle y negar enérgicamente

-Má, sabes que eso nunca pasará, nadie podría separarme de ti –aseveró de manera inocente sin sospechar que esas palabras ocultaban un significado más profundo

-Tienes razón mi divino Cardinale, nada podrá separarte de mí, de la divina Afrodita Ciprea –prometió la diosa

Sus ojos brillaron egoístas contemplando a ese hermoso infante, sin duda poseía el carácter impetuoso de su padre además de su belleza, Cipris odiaba mantenerle encerrado, pero no había forma en que pudiera pasearlo libremente sin que los demás dioses se enteraran de su existencia y armaran un escándalo. Por ello lo tendría en su Templo hasta que tuviera edad suficiente como la había tenido Afrodita.

0*0*0*0

La rubia marina cepilló por última vez su cabello y colocó un pequeño broche en él, luego se volteó a contemplar al geminiano quien dormitaba un poco en la orilla de la cama, los ojos de Thetis se enternecieron al verlo de esa manera, se acercó despacio y acomodó un par de mechones rebeldes de su flequillo y no pudo evitar depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-En definitiva adoro despertar de esa forma –murmuró Kanon abriendo sus ojos somnolientos y abrazando a su joven esposa

-Si fuera cualquier otro día podríamos quedarnos a descansar, pero hoy es el Festival en honor a la señora Perséfone –explicó la ojiturquesa depositando otro suave beso en sus labios

-Lo sé es solo que estoy un poco cansado –respondió el geminiano acariciando la mejilla de Thetis

-Entonces cuando termine el festival podríamos escabullirnos a nuestro lugar secreto y podrás dormir la siesta en mi regazo –ofreció la rubia

Kanon asintió con suavidad y se dejó llevar por su adorada nereida, sin embargo en su rostro se veían las secuelas de todas esas noches sin dormir a causa de esas perversas pesadillas donde veía a su amada esposa siendo poseída por su hermano, lo cual resultaba estúpido e irracional, pues Saga se encontraba fuera del Santuario y su esposa dormía siempre a su lado. Kanon torció los labios parecía un castigo de los dioses, sin embargo no podría asegurarlo, por un momento deseó que su hermano estuviera a su lado para poder compartirle su pesar.

0x0x0

La comitiva del Inframundo se detuvo justo a la entrada del Santuario, donde ya les aguardaban los enviados de parte del señor Hades ya le esperaban.

-Bienvenida señora Perséfone –les recibió Radamanthys y Queen con una reverencia

-En definitiva les ha sentado muy bien el sol de la Tierra –sonrió Perséfone complacida –puedo apostar que Pandora te encontrará aún más atractivo –afirmó la diosa en un susurro

El Juez de Caína esbozó una ligera sonrisa por el halago, al parecer la señora Perséfone sería una gran aliada para ellos si en algún momento desearan pedir permiso al señor Hades. Detrás de la diosa se encontraba Hypnos con cara de fastidio, enarcó una ceja al ver el comportamiento entusiasta ante la presencia de ciertas féminas.

-Vamos hermano, pon una mejor cara, pareciera que el señor Zeus te hubiera condenado a ser mortal –afirmó Thanatos saludando a su gemelo

-Me vas a decir ahora que el gran señor Thanatos ha empezado a apreciar la compañía de los mortales –replicó el rubio instigador

Pero el pelinegro no pudo contestar cuando Shion se presentó flanqueado por Dohko y Teneo, para indicarles el camino al Coliseo donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Perséfone se sorprendió al descubrir la presencia de Cipris, quien se apresuró a saludarle.

-¡Hermanita! –dijo envolviéndole en un abrazo

-Afrodita Ciprea, ¿qué haces aquí? –

-¡Che! Hablas como si no te diera gusto verme, después de que te mandé un lindo regalito –se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja con un aire de indignación

-No es eso hermanita –murmuró con media sonrisa recordando los agradables beneficios de aquella poción –es solo que no pensé que quisieras ver uno de los festivales en mi honor, o ¿no será que quieres aprovechar la oportunidad y tomar una ofrenda? –

Cipris suspiró con una sonrisa ladina antes de tomar asiento.

-Bienvenida Perséfone, espero que este año el Festival sea de tu agrado –saludó Atenea sentándose a un lado de la señora del Inframundo

El Coliseo se encontraba repleto, la multitud conformada por los soldados, aprendices y Caballeros de Atenea miraba expectante la Arena, pues después de todo el honor de actuar frente a la diosa Perséfone estaba reservado exclusivamente para los varones solteros de la élite dorada. Sin embargo este año sería en verdad particular puesto que salvo el señor Hades todos los dioses del Inframundo, además de los tres jueces se encontrarían ahí presenciando el festival, la multitud también notó la presencia de aquella pelirroja de aura divina, sin duda debía de tratarse de la señora Afrodita Ciprea.

La Arena había sido decorada de una forma exquisita para deleitar a la diosa de la Primavera, un par de féminas se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba preparado un enorme instrumento de cuerdas, la diosa del Inframundo descurbrió que se trataba de una cítara; la multitud reconoció a la mayor, se trataba de Yi Lin _niang niang_ la señora de Libra _,_ mientras que la más joven era una de las Promesas de las Tierras del Norte, pues era inconfundible debido a su piel nívea y sus dorados cabellos. Yi Lin se sentó tras del instrumento y comenzó a rasgar suavemente las cuerdas, mientras que la menor inhalaba profundamente antes de entonar una suave voz que parecía más bien un susurro y que lentamente iba envolviendo a la audiencia, en un aura pacífica.

-Interesante –murmuró Hypnos observando con detenimiento el espectáculo

-Exótico –comentó Thanatos llevando la mano a su barbilla

Cuando terminaron esa pequeña intervención Perséfone sonrió complacida, pues aún si la actuación no era puramente griega, era muy agradable a su opinión y con una seña agradeció el acto. El par de féminas hizo una reverencia en honor a la diosa y nuevamente tomaron su lugar, esperando a que ocurriera el acto principal, a su lado se acercó un muchacho de atractiva apariencia con una flauta en mano, mientras que en el centro de la Arena se presentaban 6 jóvenes portando antiguos _Kranos_ de bronce, un _brazal_ de bronce que cubría sus brazos derechos y parte de sus hombros, un escudo o _aspis_ de hierro y cuero en su mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha empuñaban el _xiphos_ , una faldilla corta con cinturón ancho y finalmente las _grebas_ que cubrían sus pantorrillas y sandalias.

Los ojos de Phantasos brillaron al descubrir que el Santo de Capricornio se encontraba ahí, Cipris frunció el ceño cuando notó que el joven guardián de Piscis custodiaba a Agasha y al resto de las Promesas; Helena por su parte dejaba escapar un suspiro al mirar a Máscara de Muerte entre los participantes; Kyoko y Shoko sonreían ampliamente al observar a los Santos de Sagitario y Escorpio respectivamente; Marín recargó su barbilla en su mano para poder disfrutar de lo que se avecinaba mientras Shaina reía discretamente por el atuendo que llevaba el bicho; Simone por su parte mordía sus labios al ver ese leve sonrojo a la distancia de su señor Camus, sin duda había valido la pena engañarlo con ese tono de premonición.

El sonido de la flauta marcó el inicio de aquella actuación para los jóvenes, le siguió la cítara, pronto los muchachos empezaron a protagonizar una coreografía meticulosa que evocaba una batalla dividida en 2 bandos, Aioros, Aioria y Shura, en el primero; Milo, Camus y Máscara en el otro. La suave voz de Natassia narraba los acontecimientos, mientras era coreada por la voz de Yi Lin.

Shiryu codeó a Seiya cuando descubrió a Hyoga esbozando una sonrisa muy similar a la que tenía su padre ahora mismo, ambos chicos notaron que el rubio miraba a la joven cantante quien les había sorprendido con esa potente voz.

-Oye Hyoga, se te está cayendo la baba –le palmeó por la espalda Seiya haciéndolo reaccionar

-No era necesario –se quejó el discípulo de Camus

-Honestamente sí, ya es muy evidente –afirmó Ikki fijándose en la otra Promesa de cabellera rubia que acompañaba a Doña Agasha

-No sean así y mejor disfrutemos del espectáculo –medió Shun observando a la distancia a su amazona preferida

Geist agradeció traer la máscara o de lo contrario sería demasiado evidente la expresión de asombro en su rostro al deleitarse con la actuación tan sublime de su maestro, sintió su rostro hervir ante tal pensamiento, pero no podía negarlo el muchacho poseía ese atractivo.

-Creo que te gusta lo que ves no ¿Geist? –susurró a su oído June divertida

-¡Sshh! –chistó la amazona

Kanon se cruzó de brazos al ver a su camaradas, sin duda se sentía extraño estar de ese lado del Coliseo y no en la Arena, tal vez no quisiera admitirlo pero actuar en el Festival con Saga le llenaba de satisfacción, pero ahora al ser un hombre casado se veía excluido de participar.

-Escuché que cada año Saga y tú actuaban en el Festival ¿Por qué no participaste esta vez? –interrogó Thetis colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del Geminiano

-Porque solo los solteros pueden hacerlo –confesó abrazando de la cintura a su esposa y antes de que le pidiera el motivo explicó –la razón por la cual los participantes son varones solteros es porque la señora Perséfone puede elegir de entre todos ellos una "ofrenda" o lo que sería lo mismo un "amante" –

Los ojos turquesa de Thetis brillaron con un toque de celos -¿Entonces tú…? –formuló

-Nunca, durante todos estos años la señora Perséfone jamás ha tomado ofrenda alguna, no te preocupes –respondió besando sus nudillos

Al terminar su actuación los 6 Caballeros de Atenea alzaron sus rostros esperando el veredicto de la Reina del Inframundo quien, de pie comenzó a aplaudirles, dándoles a entender que había sido de su agrado.

-Señora Perséfone ¿desea acaso tomar una ofrenda en su honor? –interrogó Shion como ya era una formalidad

La peliverde iba a declinar la oferta cuando de pronto Phantasos se adelantó tomando del brazo a su ama y dio pequeños saltitos.

-Yo sé que usted no puede tomarla, pero ¿Qué le parece si yo la tomo en su lugar? –gimoteó la deidad

-Ah… -la Reina del Inframundo miró a Hypnos, este solo se encogió de hombros y luego a Atenea quien esbozó una sonrisa contrariada

-No sean crueles, dejen que Phantasos se divierta –opinó Cipris mirando sus uñas, después de todo no había joven que le interesara en esos 6 actores

Con cierto recelo Perséfone asintió antes de acercarse a Atenea

-Lo dejo a tu consideración, después de todo son tus chicos y es mejor que tú decidas –explicó la Reina del Inframundo

-Comprendo Hermana –asintió antes de hacer una seña para que Phantasos se acercara -Tu ama te ha dado permiso de tomar una ofrenda, yo te lo concederé –afirmó la pelilila

-Gracias señora Atenea –celebró Phantasos

-Sin embargo existe una advertencia, que espero comprendas dada tu condición, si mi Santo se rehúsa a estar contigo no podrás forzarlo y mucho menos acusarlo de ofenderte ¿has entendido? –dictaminó Atenea

En la arena los jóvenes se encontraban expectantes, pues ya se había demorado la respuesta, por un momento temieron lo peor, pero cuando Perséfone hizo la seña y luego dio paso a la rubia deidad del sueño se sorprendieron.

-He quedado encantada por su actuación y por ello en esta ocasión Phantasos tomará en mi lugar una ofrenda -anunció Kore

-Gracias mi ama -sonrió y de inmediato señaló al caballero de la décima Casa -Santo de Capricornio será la ofrenda –profirió dejando a la multitud anonadada

* * *

Chan chan... Mis comentarios para esta locura...

Pues no crean que me he olvidado de Saga, realmente fue dificil para mi desarrollar, estas escenas porque no estoy muy acostumbrada a pensar en este personaje como alguien vulnerable, y solo estoy empezando con su misterio.

xD Esta idea y la de la ofrenda me surgió viendo un drama coreano, me disculpo si no es como una fiesta griega clásica, pero pues no se me ocurria otra forma jejej, espero que les haya entretenido por lo menos.

Oficial, oficial mi ShunxJune, de esos ni como evitarlo, ahora parece q el Santuario es el lugar preferido de los dioses para sus fiestas y esas cosas, mira que tener a casi todo el inframundo ahí menos Hades (XD quien seguro anda sacandose canas verdes de tanto trabajo)

Un breve AioriaxMarin y un poco de interaccion del bicho con Shaina

Ni crean que me he olvidado de la profecía, ni del caos que eso implica, además vamos a agregarle a uno de los villanos de LC.

Lo dije antes, no odio a las Saintias, pero pues, necesitamos drama y un contrapeso para mis amazonas.

Ah! Como lo dije Cipris no es tan buena como aparenta, y pues a que no adivinan quién es el padre de Cardinale muajaj cof...

Phantasos no va a dejar de joder a Kanon, eso ni por error, especialmente xq tiene un trato con Hera...

En cuanto a los comentarios:

Pues no se preocupen q Rada aun no termina de salir en este fic... sip, Pandorita esta esperando *w*

Paciencia, xD que mis parejtas empezaran a salir más y pues con ello se vendrá el caos, y segun mis locas ideas ninguno de mis chicos se queda en la friendzone xD...

Ah, Saori es una niña no pueden culparla por su curiosidad...

Creo q es todo, estoy ya con el siguiente, porque de veras que no quiero abandonar, aunq en lecturas y reviews no me vea recompensada, en fin

Bye bi!

PD. Disculpa la demora Alfa Regulus, gracias por tu comentario, pero no sé por qué no lo leí antes -w-

PD2. Mi banda sonora para el festival fue de Rin' por si quieren buscarlas en Youtube


	21. 21

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Etto... ah... no tardé mucho(?) ok si, pero es q me han tenido muy ocupada...

Deben de recordar que el fic se sitúa en el s. XVIII, contiene personajes del Clásico, LC, otros spin offs así como algun OC

Advertencias: ah... xD estoy loca y cada día me pongo peor... tbm puede q use lenguaje altisonante, pero todo es con fines escritúricos (sí, esa palabra me la inventé)

Les doy gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, espero lo disfruten...

* * *

-21-

Pasó la mano por sus rebeldes y húmedos mechones oscuros de cabello, aceptó con gusto la manta que su amigo de Piscis le proporcionó y limpió el sudor de su cuello, el peliazul se despojaba de su brazal al tiempo que miraba al Santo de Capricornio, ladeando de cuando en cuando su cabeza como si buscara algo en especial, Afrodita por su parte solo enarcó una ceja ante tal actitud.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Máscara? –interrogó el peliceleste

-No, definitivamente es más hermoso Afrodita que tú –espetó el Caballero de Cáncer

Shura volteó su rostro hacia su amigo y enarcó una ceja por el comentario, Afrodita solo asintió guardándose una risilla.

-Eso no hace falta mencionarlo, todos saben que yo soy el Santo más hermoso de esta generación –afirmó el guardián de la Doceava Casa

Mientras que Shura solo rodaba los ojos sin comprenderles

-Tampoco eres un buen conversador –agregó el Cangrejo -De hecho eres todo lo contrario, un huraño, presumido y orgulloso –

-No seas tan duro Máscara, ¿pero a qué vienen todas esas observaciones? –interrogó Afrodita

-Pues a que no entiendo el por qué una diosa se fijó en esta cabrita insípida –señaló Máscara a Shura

-No sé tal vez… ¿suerte de principiante? –se encogió de hombros el Piscis

El cabrito sonrió con cierto orgullo y se apartó de sus camaradas.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de gustarle a una diosa -dijo a modo de despedida

-¡Maldita cabrita presumida! -se quejó Máscara de Muerte –ahora se las dará de galán perfecto –

-Mmm, pero yo no recuerdo haber escuchado nada acerca de una diosa del sueño –recordó el Piscis llevando su mano hasta su barbilla

-¡Baah! Eso ni siquiera es importante, sino decir que ha cautivado la atención de una inmortal, creo que hasta hacerlo con ella sería "divino" –explicó Máscara de Muerte

El rostro de Afrodita se ensombreció levemente

-¿Cambiarías a Helena por una diosa? -soltó de repente

-¿eh? De ninguna forma, Helena es Helena y ya, yo no quiero nada con esos dioses –levantó los brazos en señal de rendición

0x0x0

-¿Ya terminó el Festival? –interrogó Sigrid colgándose del brazo de Doña Agasha, quien solo sonrió acariciando la cabellera de la infanta

-Se ha terminado la Ceremonia de Bienvenida para la Señora Perséfone, pero no así el Festival; durante diez días, tanto el Santuario como la Villa de Rodorio estarán de Fiesta –explicó la mujer liderando a las jóvenes Promesas para salir del Coliseo

-¿Diez días? –inquirió Helena sorprendida

-Así es, a partir de hoy los pobladores de la Villa venderán muchos de sus mejores productos en las calles de Rodorio, además de que algunos ofrecerán banquetes –explicó Doña Agasha guiando a las jovencitas a la Salida del Santuario

Sin embargo su pacífica caminata se vio interrumpida por una tétrica silueta, seguida de una voz escalofriante, de inmediato la castaña mujer se quedó pasmada al encontrarse con unos ojos ambarinos.

-Buen día Agasha –saludó Minos de Grifo observando al grupo de féminas

Quienes ante el desconocido se ocultaron detrás de la mayor, Agasha comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, pero trató de guardar la compostura pues sabía que todas esas chicas dependían de ella y de su entereza. Inhaló profundo y juntó todo su valor antes de pronunciar palabra.

-Buen día señor Minos –respondió temblando ligeramente

Helena notó el nerviosismo de Doña Agasha, así como su palidez, se decidió a dar un paso al frente y apoyar a la mujer.

-Doña Agasha –murmuró la asgardiana tratando de infundirle confianza a la mayor

Los orbes ambarinos del Juez de Ptolomea se fijaron en la Doncella, no era de mal ver pero no cumplía con sus estándares de atractivo, luego sintió unos ojos calarle de pies a cabeza y descubrió una mirada zafiro proveniente de la figura más pequeña de todas ellas con una cabellera ceniza; por un momento deseó usar sus hilos contra la infanta y demostrarle que ese tipo de miradas estaban prohibidas para un ser tan débil.

-Vamos Minos no deberías de poner esa cara, o asustarás a estas bellas Promesas –intervino una voz a lo lejos

Los presentes descubrieron entonces a un hombre de buena estatura y cabellera negra, quien al acercarse colocó su mano sobre el hombro del Juez.

-Buen día Helena y compañía, espero que no hayan sido importunadas por Minos –hizo una leve reverencia para honrar a la ojiverde

-No se preocupe –respondió la asgardiana

-Si es el caso pueden seguir con su camino señoritas –sonrió el dios gemelo

Minos frunció el ceño ante la peculiar actitud del Señor Thanatos, pues era por todos sabido que el dios de la muerte detestaba a todos los humanos, sin embargo esa actitud particular a la castaña le pareció muy interesante.

0x0x0

Geist se acercó a Radamanthys, quien se hallaba conversando con Valentine y Queen, acerca del estado en que se encontraba actualmente el Inframundo.

-Entiendo, sin embargo considero muy imprudente el que los 3 jueces nos encontremos aquí –se cruzó de brazos Radamanthys

-El señor Hades decidió que Lune de Balrog y Kagaho de Bennu ocupen los lugares del señor Minos y del señor Aiacos respectivamente –explicó Valentine –Mientras que la señora Pandora está ocupando su puesto en Caína –murmuró con cierto fastidio el espectro de Arpía, pues la fémina había impedido que él como su mano derecha tomará sus responsabilidades

El rubio solo asintió, no era que desconfiara de la señora Pandora, Lune o de Kagaho, pero también se sumaba la ausencia de los Dioses Gemelos.

-¿Ya se va señor Radamanthys? –dijo Geist parándose a un lado del Juez

-Así es, tengo responsabilidades que atender en mi Templo –sonrió de medio lado colocando su mano en la cabeza de la joven

-¿Tan rápido te olvidas de mí Geist? –interrogó con un deje de indignación Valentine

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que ya me había acostumbrado a ver al señor Radamanthys y a Queen por aquí –explicó la amazona

-¿Acaso no has estado entrenando con esa cabrita todo este tiempo? –

-Sí, aún estoy bajo su supervisión, aunque creo por lo menos estos días me los voy a poder toma libres porque estará ocupado con esa diosa –Geist colocó las manos sobre su nuca como si no le diera importancia

Los 3 varones se miraron entre ellos y luego se fijaron en la fémina, realmente compadecían al ingenuo muchacho

-Compadezco a ese chico, no sabe lo que le espera –soltó Queen dando un suspiro

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Para mi maestro será un honor que todos sepan que ha sido elegido como la Ofrenda –se cruzó de brazos con cierto fastidio la pelinegra

Los rostros de Queen y Radamanthys adoptaron una mueca de incredulidad y asco, mientras que un gesto de burla cruzaba por la cara de Valentine.

-Dime Geist ¿acaso no conoces en realidad al señor Phantasos? –inquirió el espectro de Alaurne

-Bueno, no lo conozco en verdad pero sé que pertenece a los dioses del sueño… ¿espera Queen dijiste "señor"? ¿Qué Phantasos no es una mujer? –la chica volteó su rostro hacia los espectros

Quienes palidecieron de inmediato, tenía todo el sentido, los Santos actuales de Atenea no conocía la verdadera forma del señor de Fantasía, sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles de pies a cabeza.

0*0*0*0

Atenea presidía el banquete de bienvenida para Perséfone y el resto de los Dioses del Inframundo, le acompañaban Shion y Serinsa, así como Seika y Kyoko les auxiliaban para servirles a todos; al mismo tiempo el juez de Antenora y Violatte eran escoltados por Aioros y Aioria hacia la futura residencia de la Reina del Inframundo en la Tierra.

-Disculpa la molestia hermana, pero es solo que… -dijo Kore mirando a los invitados extras de ese año, los dioses gemelos y los hijos de Hypnos, además de Afrodita Ciprea –No esperaba que fuera así -

-No tienes de qué preocuparte Perséfone, solo espero que sea de tu agrado –dijo Atenea tratando de no darle demasiada importancia al hecho de tener a los que hasta hacía unos años habían sido sus más repudiados enemigos bajo su techo

-¡Oh vamos! No sé por qué tienen esas caras largas, es hora de disfrutar de un buen banquete y no de estar melancólicas –alzó su copa la diosa pelirroja

-Tienes razón –sonrió Perséfone al tiempo que los presentes también alzaban sus copas para brindar

0*0*0*0

El joven aprendiz de Camus caminó sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás de la cantante asgardiana que observaba intrigada los adornos de flores que decoraban las calles de Rodorio.

-Hermosas –suspiró la joven acariciando una flor blanca

Hyoga reconoció el narciso y concentró parte de su cosmos en su mano logrando crear una figura de hielo similar a la de aquella flor que a Natassia le había gustado tanto. La rubia dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la figura del discípulo de Acuario.

-¡Joven Hyoga! –saludó tratando de disimular su sonrojo

-Hola Natassia –respondió un poco nervioso el Santo ocultando la figura de hielo

-¿qué haces aquí? –interrogó Natassia jugando con un mechón de su cabello

-Bueno, como nos han dado un par de días de descanso por las festividades vine a pasear a la Villa –respondió Hyoga desviando su mirada y temblorosamente le mostró el detalle que le había preparado

Los ojos azul ártico de Natassia brillaron ante aquella flor de hielo

-¿es para mí? –interrogó ilusionada

-Sí, ah… espero que te guste yo… quería darte algo por tan hermosa actuación –explicó el chico extendiendo su mano para entregarla

-Es muy hermosa –suspiró la rubia y acunó con cuidado la pieza –no tenías que haberte molestado, además no fue nada mi canto –

-¿Bromeas? Tu voz es hermosa, es como la de una Musa del Olimpo, no cualquier mortal podría deleitarse con algo así –afirmó Hyoga

La fémina sintió sus mejillas arder, después de su hermano ningún otro varón le había halagado de esa forma

-Si lo deseas puedo cantar para ti el día que quieras –dijo disimulando una sonrisita

-Sería un honor –aceptó Hyoga llevando su mano hasta la nuca

0*0*0*0

La peliverde suspiró con satisfacción y se levantó para quedar junto a su anfitriona, le dedicó una sonrisa afable y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Sin duda ha sido un excelente banquete hermana –afirmó la Reina del Inframundo

-Es un alivio saber que ha sido de tu agrado Perséfone –sonrió Atenea

Shion y Serinsa se relajaron levemente ante aquella confesión de la Diosa de la Primavera, mientras que el resto de las deidades no les daba importancia, Hypnos solo observaba su copa al tiempo que la balanceaba suavemente, Thanatos tenía la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas, Morfeo y Oneiros conversaban en tranquilidad mientras que Phantasos soñaba despierto e Icelos le dedicaba miradas indiscretas a la joven de cabellera violeta al servicio de Atenea.

-Dime hermana estas jóvenes que nos acompañan son algunas de las candidatas a desposarse con alguno de los dioses aquí presentes –comentó Afrodita Ciprea disfrutando de la mirada ilusionada del guardián de la visión bestial

El comentario tomó por sorpresa a la diosa de la Sabiduría, al tiempo que el par de jovencitas se acercaron a ella, Shion tensó sus manos como Patriarca él conocía a todos los miembros del Santuario, y como su puesto lo indicaba era un padre para ellos, por lo cual se sentía preocupado si alguna de estas jóvenes terminaba en manos de alguno de esos dioses.

-Bueno Cipris, eso solo sucedería si alguna de ellas se enamorase de alguno de los Subordinados de Hades, ya se trate de un espectro, uno de los jueces o uno de los dioses, pero no de ninguna otra forma –respondió Atenea

-Sabias palabras señora Atenea –halagó Thanatos dando un sorbo a su copa

-¿Entonces podremos cortejarlas? –interrogó interesado Icelos

-A su debido tiempo Icelos, por el momento pueden disfrutar de las Festividades en la Villa de Rodorio –sonrió la pelilila

Una risilla escapó de los labios de Perséfone, la Reina del Inframundo deseaba aligerar un poco las preocupaciones de Atenea, así como las de su esposo, por ello ya era momento de que los espectros y los dioses regresaran al Inframundo y asistieran como era debido a su señor Hades.

-No quiero sonar aguafiestas para ustedes pero mi señor Hades ha solicitado que le devuelva de inmediato a sus subordinados que envió en su representación durante estos tiempos –informó la diosa, de inmediato Phantasos se puso de pie tratando de protestar la decisión -Phantasos regresarás al finalizar el Festival –agregó Perséfone

-Si no le molesta al anochecer partiremos de regreso al Inframundo mi señora –dijo Oneiros haciendo una breve reverencia

El resto de los presentes comprendió las intenciones de la esposa de Hades y empezó a retirarse del Templo concediéndoles cierta privacidad, con excepción del gemelo de cabellera negra

-Lo lamento señora Perséfone, pero he decidido quedarme más tiempo en la Tierra –explicó Thanatos tomando por sorpresa a las 3 diosas

La peliverde esbozó una sonrisa de agrado, al parecer por lo menos uno de los Dioses Gemelos iba mejorando su actitud hacia los humanos.

-No tienes que explicarte Thanatos, solo te ruego que no te metas en problemas o de lo contrario seré yo la que te castigue –agregó con un tono juguetón y aterrador

El Dios Gemelo asintió sin decir nada más para retirarse, sin embargo la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a una mujer de divino cosmos, con larga cabellera de color trigo, además de llevar un báculo en mano en forma de espiga de trigo, detrás de ella se encontraba Shion con una mueca de preocupación dibujada en el rostro. Las 3 diosas le reconocieron de inmediato, se trataba de Deméter la diosa de la agricultura y madre de Perséfone.

-¡Hija mía! ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Tu retraso me ha llenado de preocupación, vamos despídete de Atenea y vayamos a casa –dijo la diosa tomando de la mano a la peliverde

-Madre, ¿acaso no te llegó mi mensaje? Este año lo pasaré en la Tierra –respondió la Reina del Inframundo

-No digas sandeces, ya estuvo bien que hayas disfrutado del Banquete pero tenemos que volver, de ninguna forma puedo pasar un segundo más a sabiendas que mi preciosa Kore está desamparada en la Tierra rodeada de humanos viles –insistió Deméter halándola de la mano

-Vamos Deméter no es para tanto… -intervino Atenea tratando de apoyar a la diosa de la Primavera

-No te entrometas en esto Atenea, ¿tú que vas a saber acerca de la preocupación de una madre por su hija? -Shion vio el rostro de su señora ensombrecerse, sin embargo la pelilia solo mordió sus labios para no pronunciar cualquier otra palabra –me has humillado al obligarme a subir por mi propio pie hasta aquí y no solo eso le has lavado el cerebro con estupideces de que los dioses podemos rebajarnos a vivir como humanos a mi hija –interrumpió abruptamente diosa de la Cosecha

-¡Madre! No seas irrespetuosa, Atenea no me ha lavado el cerebro, ¡he sido yo quien ha decidido quedarse en la Tierra por el bien de mis subordinados! –espetó Perséfone

Atenea sentía el cosmos inestable de Perséfone, al parecer Deméter nunca se había dado cuenta de que agotaba la paciencia de la diosa de la Primavera con esa actitud de sobreprotección.

-¿Bien de tus subordinados? ¿Qué beneficio tendrían esos espectros al quedarse en la Tierra? Te estás volviendo loca Kore, por ello debo de llevarte a mi Templo en el Olimpo y quitarte todas esas malditas ideas que te contaminan –refutó Deméter

-Una de mis subordinadas está encinta y me necesita a su lado para dar a luz, como diosa benévola de la Primavera es mi deber velar por ella y su criatura. Si tienes alguna queja por qué no vas a decírsela a mi padre, pero es seguro que simpatizará con mi decisión, además estoy fuera del Inframundo como lo has exigido desde la Era del Mito –dictaminó Perséfone

-Creo que ya fue suficiente querida tía, ¿o acaso quieres que papá mande a la cara de Vaca para mediar en esto? –intervino Cipris divertida tocando el punto que más detestaba la diosa de la agricultura

Deméter respiró profundo aún negándose a dar su brazo a torcer, sin embargo no era tan estúpida como para enfrascarse en una pelea contra la hija preferida de Zeus ni Afrodita, porque ésta última poseía un poder extremo de convencimiento para con el Rey del Monte Olimpo.

-Solo por esta ocasión te lo permitiré Kore –suspiró la madre de Perséfone

0*0*0*0

Admiró el azul del cielo y los pequeños capullos que florecían en los árboles, sin duda la Primavera era una de las estaciones más hermosas, cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave aroma y sintió el abrazo de su compañero.

-¿Te gusta? –le interrogó el juez del Inframundo

-Es verdaderamente hermoso –admitió la fémina soltando un suspiro

-Sin duda es una de las bendiciones del ama Perséfone, además de que decidió traernos consigo –confesó Aiacos

El juez de Garuda comenzó a explorar la casona, no era muy grande pero poseía 3 recámaras además de la cocina-comedor y una estancia, al frente tenía un patio pequeño con una barda baja rodeada de árboles de floridos, todo estaba decorado en blanco con detalles en azul marino, aún si podía considerarse humilde era realmente hermosa.

-Seguro que le gustará a la señora Perséfone –comentó la espectro sentándose en la baquita que quedaba al frente de la ventana de la cocina

-No lo dudo –se cruzó de brazos el Juez y miró de reojo al par de muchachos que les había escoltado

Violate notó la mirada perspicaz de Aiacos y acarició su vientre antes de externar sus pensamientos.

-Ese joven de nombre Aioria es idéntico al anterior Santo de Leo, salvo sus ojos –

-Así parece, pero no solo eso, el mayor es idéntico a ese tal Sísifo de Sagitario –dijo frunciendo el ceño ante el desagradable recuerdo del dorado

-¿Cree que son sus hijos? –comentó Violate con un toque de nostalgia

-Posiblemente, cuentan las lenguas que la mayoría de los Santos Actuales son hijos de sus antecesores –explicó recargándose en la barda –pero la mirada de ese mocoso… hay algo peculiar en ella, me deja una sensación extraña –

-¿Será porque ahora no somos enemigos de los Santos de Atenea? –dijo la fémina

-No, no es eso, sus ojos son diferentes a los de su padre, los ojos de Sísifo eran azules –hizo una pausa llevando su mano a la barbilla –los suyos son verdes –

-¿Entonces es solo el color el que le incomoda? –inquirió la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño

-¿Cómo puedo explicarlo? Son serenos de color verde y te dejan una sensación de paz –suspiró –muy parecida a la sensación que tienes después de mirar a la señora Atenea –

Los orbes azulados de Violate se dilataron ante tal afirmación, sin embargo negó levemente, tal vez solo era la imaginación del Juez de Garuda.

0*0*0*0

La algarabía reinaba en toda la Villa de Rodorio, la música, comida y bebida eran los cómplices en la celebración más esperada para los habitantes de la Aldea, pues durante todas las festividades agradecían las bendiciones provistas por la Diosa Perséfone, además de ser la época predilecta de las jóvenes doncellas de Rodorio, porque era bien sabido que todos los miembros del Santuario tenían permiso de celebrar en las calles de la Aldea, provocando que las féminas soñaran con un romance fugaz pero intenso con alguno de los dorados de la orden de Atenea.

Colocó aquel negro mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y continuó observando a la distancia a su maestro acompañar a la deidad, a sus espaldas se encontraba Valentine quien como la amazona trataba de aguantar la risa ante la actitud tan galante del Cabrito Dorado, sin esperar que aquella deidad con la que estaba saliendo era un varón.

Sin embargo no eran los únicos que le seguían la pista de cerca a la improvisada pareja, recargada en uno de los puestos se encontraba la lideresa de las Doncellas Guerreras con los brazos cruzados y apretando la mandíbula al ver cómo era que el Santo de Capricornio se comportaba como el hombre ideal; si bien la amazona había afirmado que la relación que mantenía con Shura era solo pasional, no podía explicar el motivo real de su enojo al haberse enterado que él se había convertido en la Ofrenda para una de las deidades.

-Vamos Mayura, si sigues enterrándote las uñas en los brazos te quedarán marcas –susurró Kyoko con media sonrisa

-¿No deberías estar de guardia? –inquirió la amazona del Pavo Real

-Gracias a la señora Atenea, pude salir de ahí, ese dios de nombre Icelos no dejaba de mirarme –se quejó la pelivioleta con escalofríos

-Deberías sentirte honrada, no cualquiera cautiva a una deidad –mascó Mayura caminando tras la dirección a donde Shura y su acompañante se dirigían

0x0x0

-En definitiva ustedes humanos saben cómo divertirse –mordió sus labios Phantasos admirando a todas esas jóvenes almas que se divertían en el festival

-Es solo que durante todo el año, los aldeanos esperan ansiosos está festividad –respondió con una sonrisa leve el cabrito

-¿Ah sí? –la deidad pasó sus manos por el brazo del dorado, quien se estremeció por el contacto

-Por diez días los aldeanos se olvidan de las preocupaciones y se dedican solo a disfrutar –señaló la fiesta que les rodeaba

-Dime Santo de Capricornio, ¿tú también esperas con ansias esta celebración? –la mano de Phantasos acarició una de las mejillas del muchacho

Los ojos verdes de Shura observaron los ambarinos de la deidad pudo sentir aquel fuego en esa mirada, de alguna forma le pareció interesante pero al mismo tiempo perturbadora.

-Honestamente no –respondió sin más pues aquella fiesta no era relevante para él, en años anteriores lo que hacía era permanecer con sus amigos y beber un poco, dejaba pasar de lado a las jovencitas que se le insinuaban porque ninguna de ellas le parecía lo suficientemente agradable… por unos instantes la imagen de su joven aprendiza paseó por su mente y se preguntó qué sería si fuera ella la que le acompañara ese día en el pueblo.

-Sin duda eres un hombre reservado como tu padre –sonrió Phantasos deseando apropiarse de tan hermoso muchacho

-Soy como soy, no hay forma de cambiarlo –respondió Shura

-Eso no importa ahora querido, ¿por qué no vamos hacia allá? –dijo señalando una de las calles que se habían decorado de guirnaldas y farolas, al fondo había unos cuantos músicos y por el pasillo danzaban los aldeanos alegremente

Sin decir más el Santo de Capricornio llevó al dios del sueño, ahí les recibieron con un collar de flores y les invitaron a bailar, se hacía en dos filas y las parejas cambiaban regularmente de compañero, sin darse cuenta a una corta distancia se encontraban Valentine y Geist.

-Esta es una escena que no quisiera recordar –dijo el espectro con una mueca de asco -¿no podemos ir a otro lugar Geist? -

-No seas así Valentine, me estoy divirtiendo al ver cómo es que mi maestro es un idiota como para no notarlo –rió la amazona

Mientras que del otro lado Mayura no podía despegar su mirada del cabrito, odiaba esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, porque de ninguna forma podría ser desplazada por ningún otra mujer, sea diosa o mortal, ella era la única que tendría la atención de Shura de Capricornio.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Mayura? –murmuró Kyoko divertida porque conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para no saber la idea que rondaba su mente.

-Pero creo que en esta ocasión aprovecharemos para saldar una cuenta que tengo pendiente –agregó señalando a la pelinegra con el espectro a su lado

-Entiendo, espero que estés lista amiga –sonrió mordaz la vestal y se apresuró a correr en dirección a la joven amazona y darle un empujón para que tanto ella como su acompañante se unieran en ese baile

-¿Geist? –interrogó con un deje de preocupación Valetine sin darse cuenta que él mismo estaba en sus propio dilema

La pelinegra amazona nunca antes había participado de esa actividad, pero rodeada de los aldeanos en ese buen ambiente le pareció agradable y se permitió disfrutar bailando de cuando en cuando con el espectro pelirrosa quien ahora parecía estar tan encantado como ella.

Phantasos admiraba la energía de aquellos humanos, sin duda existían hermosas doncellas en esa villa así como atractivos jóvenes, relamió sus labios, pues en verdad que era divertido admirar todas esas almas humanas, muy seguramente se podría adueñar de uno o dos de ellos y divertirse, pero su mirada ambarina se centró en su juguete actual, si bien el capricornio era estoico como su padre, sentía que el muchacho no era tan frío y pronto averiguaría hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar.

-¿Te divierte Shura? –susurró una voz a sus espaldas

El cabrito dorado volteó para encontrarse con cierta amazona del Pavo Real, quien se convertiría en ese momento en su transitoria pareja y contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, era bastante talentosa para la danza.

-¿Celosa Mayura? –respondió sin darle mayor importancia

-¿De qué te convertirás en la "mujerzuela" de los dioses? –rió bajo la máscara de plata

El Santo apretó la mano de la líder de las Doncellas Guerreras y jaló su cabello para susurrarle al oído

-Creo que entre tú y yo, ese papel te queda mejor a ti –dijo esbozando una sonrisa socarrona para alejarse y cambiar nuevamente de compañera

Valetine tomó con cautela a aquella chica pelivioleta, era realmente atractiva pero su sonrisa ocultaba algo perverso y desagradable.

-Nunca pensé que los espectros supieran hacer otra cosa además de matar a sangre fría –murmuró la chica mirándole a los ojos

-Así es señorita –respondió calmo el pelirrosa y luego murmuró –pero he oído algo interesante de las humanas…-

-¿En serio señor? ¿Qué ha escuchado? –inquirió Kyoko

-dicen que "mujer de buen palmito, cabeza de chorlito" –rió cambiando nuevamente de acompañante

La vestal frunció el ceño y trató de encontrar a Mayura, porque de ninguna forma iba a permitir que un imbécil le insultara de esa manera, menos si era amigo de la mocosa.

0x0x0

Oneiros llevó la mano a su frente tratando de localizar a Phantasos, si bien aún faltaba tiempo para que llegara el atardecer, esperaba que su hermano no estuviera en una situación demasiado comprometedora o de lo contrario la Reina del Olimpo los convertiría a ambos en una estatua de sal, si corrían con suerte.

-¿Dónde dices que está tu hermano? –mascó Hera

-Divirtiendose en algún lugar del Festival –repitió por enésima vez el dios cuando distinguió la figura femenina de su hermano a la distancia

-Te pregunté ¡¿dónde?! –exclamó la diosa a punto de estallar

-Allá señora Hera –señaló al grupo de personas que bailaba

-Por el señor Hades, Phantasos, no tienes idea de con quién te metiste –maldecía mentalmente Oneiros

0x0x0

-¿Qué haces aquí Geist? –interrogó Shura al entrelazar sus manos con las de su aprendiza

La jovencita solo alzó los hombros y movió su cuerpo al ritmo de la música

-No es el único que ha venido a celebrar a Rodorio –agregó señalando a Valentine

El Santo de Capricornio le dedicó una mirada de desprecio al espectro había olvidado por completo que ahora ese imbécil se quedaría en Grecia por los próximos meses y además había demostrado un interés en Geist que le parecía inadecuado.

-Deberías ser una amazona ejemplar y guardarte de este tipo de cosas a menos que quieras que hablen de ti –respondió Shura pasando su mano por la espalda de la pelinegra

-Pero no se comparará a lo que hablarán de ti maestro –se burló Geist

-Me vas a decir que estás celosa –rió el dorado

-No, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado la mujer que esté contigo, pero realmente vale la pena ver que no todo es lo que parece –afirmó Geist misteriosamente

Sin embargo Shura no pudo interrogarle cuando notó que el altar que estaba al fondo se tambaleaba y parecía iba a desplomarse encima de todos los presentes; sin pensarlo tomó de la cintura a Geist y la atrajo a su cuerpo, antes de esquivar parte de las columnas de madera y usar su Excalibur para cortarlas en piezas más pequeñas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –interrogó la jovencita sorprendida

-Aférrate a mí, tenemos que evitar que el altar lastime a alguien –dijo el muchacho abrazando con fuerza a su aprendiza por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a Mayura y Kyoko correr detrás del altar

Phantasos notó el caos y trató de apresurarse a su encuentro con Shura, sin embargo un cosmos poderoso le detuvo en el acto, volteó su rostro y su sangre se heló al reconocer de quién se trataba.

-Señora Hera –balbuceó sintiendo esos ojos taladrarle

0*0*0*0

-¿En serio no me dejará bajar al Festival? –dijo la joven poniendo sus manos en forma de plegaria frente al Caballero de Acuario

Quien aún se encontraba un tanto molesto por haber sido forzado a participar en el Tributo a la señora Perséfone.

-No –

-Pero… vamos mi señor Camus, no sea así, déjeme ir, prometo que no haré nada malo –sonrió la joven prendándose de su brazo

-Tal vez no hagas nada intencionalmente pero si tocas a alguien podrías exponer tu verdadera identidad –replicó Camus

-Ah… pues sí –eso podría pasar dijo la joven trazando círculos en el pecho del Santo –pero hay método en el que podría por lo menos restringir mis poderes hasta el amanecer –sonrió traviesa

Los ojos del Acuario se clavaron en los de la jovencita y sin previo aviso la chica clavó sus labios sobre los de él, tomándole por sorpresa, Camus apretó los hombros de Simone y la separó abruptamente de él.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –exclamó indignado ante ese atrevimiento

-Listo, ahora solo debo de comprobar mi plan –rió la pelirroja corriendo tras uno de los soldados y atrapando su hombro

Camus se apresuró a separarles solo para notar cierta sorpresa en el rostro de aquel Cabo.

-¿Sucede algo malo Caballero de Acuario? –inquirió el muchachillo

-No… -respondió

-Lo ve, no ha pasado nada malo –sonrió la pelirroja

0*0*0*0

Arregló su camisa frente al espejo, habían pasado ya un par de días desde su arribo a esa Casona y sin embargo no había podido conocer a su anfitriona, el mayordomo le había informado que ésta había tenido ciertos contratiempos en la capital y que por ello no había podido volver inmediatamente.

-Este clima me tiene más ansioso de lo que debería –murmuró al contemplar la lluvia por el ventanal

Para Saga que estaba acostumbrado al clima Templado del Santuario durante la Primavera el ver lluvia en esa época le llenaba de nostalgia, cosa que empeoraba su nerviosismo en esa visita crucial. Además de que no había podido enviar misiva alguna al Santuario y eso le mantenía preocupado.

-Todo debe de estar bien, no es como que realmente sea indispensable para ellos –se sonrió melancólico

Pensándolo estrictamente aún con su ausencia el Santuario no se vendría abajo, después de todo estaba Kanon para cubrirlo en su puesto de Caballero de Géminis, sus camaradas eran lo suficientemente maduros como para no meterse en problemas y las alianzas entre los dioses se encontraban en su punto más estable, así que no había un motivo legítimo como para que Saga estuviera preocupado; pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo el Santuario era su hogar, el único lugar que había conocido desde que tenía memoria…

-Supongo que esto es a lo que llaman "Nostalgia" –suspiró tocando el cristal de la ventana

Pero algo llamó su atención a la distancia, era una figura femenina, cubierta por una capa negra completamente empapada que caminaba arrítmicamente en dirección a uno de los laterales del jardín de flores.

-No parece alguien de la servidumbre –pensó analizando la capa que parecía estar hecha de un buen material, diferente del que usaban los mayordomos –pero nadie me ha dicho algo con respecto a algún otro habitante en esta Casona –suspiró el muchacho guardando sus conjeturas.

0*0*0*0

-Mientes –sonrió incómodo Shura

-No, el señor Radamanthys, Queen y Valentine me lo confirmaron –se cruzó de brazos la pelinegra recargándose en la pared

-Eso no es posible, no… -balbuceó el dorado llevando la mano a su frente con ligero nerviosismo

-Es un dios después de todo, he oído que ellos pueden cambiar su apariencia a voluntad –resolvió tranquila Geist

-Geist, no me causa absoluta gracia tu broma, si estabas celosa de que tu maestro se convertiría en una Ofrenda lo puedo entender, pero mentirme de esta forma… -dijo arrinconándole contra la pared

-¿Qué? ¡Yo jamás me he sentido celosa! –se defendió la chica empujando al dorado –entonces debería preguntarle directamente al señor Phantasos –

-¡Claro que lo haré! Pero tú irás conmigo –dictaminó el cabrito halando a la pelinegra del brazo

-¿ah? ¿Acaso quiere que yo presencie su humillación? Bien, entonces vayamos –dijo la amazona tomando de la mano al dorado

* * *

chan chan chan... y finalicemos con este verso: _"Me dijo me llamo Raquel..."_ ok no... xD jajajaj

Primero tenemos a los tres amigos, quienes como la mayoría estan sorprendidos de que Phantasos haya elegido a la chiva loca (como le dice Saga) pero bueno, para el ego del chico no les hara demasiado caso

Ah no, nuestro querido y adorado Minos no va a dejar de joderle digo de cortejar a nuestra querida Agasha, ni tampoco se le quita lo sádico, lo unico bueno es q Thanatos es más amable (?)

XD pues bueno es más que evidente que tanto Rada como el resto de los espectros sabría que Phantasos en realidad es hombre pero no así los caballeros de Atenea, porque solo El cid pudo descubrir su verdadera máscara (y debe de estar retorciendose en la tumba al saber que su hijo esta siendo cortejado por ese dios xD)

Bueno, creo q Atenea trata de ser buena anfitriona con Perséfone y la comitiva, pero es más estresante que la Guerra Santa

Para aclarar y agregar esta linda parejita HyogaxNatassia que esta chica sería como algo parecida en el caracter de Eri, la chica que todas conocen, pero q me gustó la versión del nombre de Kuru

Ah sip, Thanatos ya se decidió que va a quedarse, pero Perséfone no tuvo mucho tiempo para alegrarse cuando ya llegó su madre... este tipo de Deméter la baso mas en la versión de Sherlyn Kennyon, q era como madre sobreprotectora-chiflada, no creo q sea la última vez q venga a joderle el día a las diosas

Como recordarán en el manga de LC, Aiacos combate contra Sísifo y Violate contra Regulus, pero Violate no conoce a Sísifo y viceversa (aunq Aiacos tal vez medio recuerde a Regulus nunca lo aclaran bn) lo q me recuerda q XD tampoco les he dicho quien es la mami de Aioros o si?

Aclaro q no tengo ni idea de cómo seria un festival en esa epoca, xD asi q arbitrariamente hice una fiesta en las calles de la aldea, con comida, musica y lo q quieran (me inspire en musica actual jajaj) donde creo q se divertirian cada Santo, Amazona, Doncella o soldado, etc etc

No me olvido de Saga, porque él tbm tiene sus preocupaciones, ni tampoco de la loca de Hera, para los lectores de mitologia recordaran que es una maldita y nada bondadosa, tampoco me olvido de Simone, quien pues le gusta aprovecharse de Camus...

Sip, Shura se ha comportado como tremendo patan, misógino y retrógrada con ese comentario a Mayura, porque pues Mayura es más como una mujer moderna que disfruta de su sexualidad, lo único fuera de lugar en esa "relacion" es q sino es formal ninguna de las partes puede exigir fidelidad, se pueden poner celosos, pero si no son oficiales es problema de cada uno

Geist en sí no entiende lo peor q puede pasar si Shura tiene algo con Phantasos, su mente es la de una niña inocente, solo se le hace gracioso que el cabrito no sepa que es un hombre en realidad.

Respondiendo a sus comentarios del capi pasado:

*w* Kyaa! xD sip, el padre de Cardinale va a ser todo un tema! y esa vestimenta de los chicos fue para nuestro deleite (vestidos como antiguos gladiadores *¬*)

No me olvido de Saga, es solo que va a descubrir algo que lo dejará en shock... pobre Shura pero... ya veremos si sobrevive...

gracias, sé que no soy la mejor, pero trato de hacer lo mejor para esta historia, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario, o q por lo menos digan "Está loca!" q tbm es lindo *w*

Nos leemos en el siguiente

MCR77 off~

PD. Actualicé el fic de "Aún así" que es una precuela de este fic, pero mas amarga (uniré los cabos lo prometo)


	22. 22

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Lo siento me demoré demasiado ;w; pero es que había una escena que no podía concretar y por ello tuve que reescribir por completo el capi

Como lo he dicho este fic se desarrolla en el s. XVIII, lleva a los personajes del clásico, LC, otros spin off y uno que otro OC

Advertencias: puede contener temas delicados, sentido del humor raro y pues la autora se disculpa por su locura

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, sin más el capi... (las notas al final)

* * *

-22-

Pefko dejó sobre la mesa su tarro y sonrió condescendiente ante el suspiro de resignación de la líder de las amazonas.

-Ni que fuera tan grave Serinsa –comentó el curandero al tiempo que Agasha le servía un poco más de comida –al contrario, creo que Teneo adora la idea de verte tan femenina –agregó mirando en dirección al dorado

El Caballero de Tauro estuvo a punto de escupir por la afirmación, al tiempo que un sonrojo cruzó por sus mejillas cuando se esposa volteó a verlo.

-¿No soy femenina? –inquirió la Serinsa con una leve indignación que podía sentirse aún con su máscara puesta

-¡Claro que eres femenina Serinsa! –exclamó de inmediato al Dorado temiendo que la amazona tuviera un cambio brusco de humor en su estado

Agasha rió discreta por la reacción del dorado

-Mmm –murmuró no muy convencida cruzándose de brazos

-No te enojes Serinsa, lo que sucede es que a Teneo le pareces más hermosa con esas curvas extras –rió Pefko recordando las palabras que su amigo había mencionado en una de sus conversaciones

La amazona miró fijamente al dorado sin pronunciar palabra alguna

-Es que soy muy feliz al saber que seremos padres de nuevo –contestó Teneo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas –y en verdad te ves hermosa encinta –agregó

Serinsa negó suavemente antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de su esposo, a ella también le alegraba saber que sería madre una vez más, pero había un ligero problema y eso era que por lo menos debería de dejar temporalmente su puesto como líder de las amazonas.

0*0*0*0

-¿No preferirías estar con tus hermanos? –interrogó el caballero de leo sentándose debajo de uno de los árboles

-Aioria, parece que no te agrada mi compañía –dijo la pelirroja amazona sentándose a su lado para observar a la distancia la entrada del pueblo

-¿Qué? ¡No! De ninguna forma –se apresuró a disculparse el dorado –Es solo que no has pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, pensé que tal vez te gustaría disfrutar de todas las festividades a su lado –explicó

-Es cierto que me gustaría, pero hoy solo es el primer día, además debo de esperar que Seika se desocupe de sus deberes –explicó la amazona del águila

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, no pensé que Aioros se decidiera a apoyar a los soldados en los rondines de vigilancia –se cruzó de brazos Aioria con un deje de molestia

-Dime algo Aioria, ya he escuchado el rumor de que ustedes no son hermanos pero poseen cierto parecido, ¿por qué? –inquirió Marín

-¡Ah! Eso es sencillo, nuestra relación familiar es de tío y sobrino –sonrió al ver ladear la cabeza de la fémina –el papá de Aioros era el hermano menor de mi abuelo –explicó al tiempo que llevaba la mano a su barbilla

-¿Tu abuelo? Aioria ¿me estás diciendo que en tu familia hay 3 generaciones de Santos? –inquirió sorprendida la japonesa

El ojiverde guardó silencio por un segundo y contó con sus dedos –El abuelo Ilias de Leo, mi padre Regulus de Leo y yo Aioria de Leo, si tienes razón conmigo son 3 generaciones de caballeros dorados –sonrió con cierto orgullo

-¡Por Atenea! Todos fueron caballeros dorados de Leo –dijo Marín incrédula –pero no solo eso Aioros y su padre también son caballeros dorados –

-Ambos Sagitarios –afirmó divertido el felino dorado

-En definitiva es una familia muy peculiar… hablando de familia ¿cómo vas con las cartas a tu madre? –dijo la pelirroja

-Muy bien –el ojiverde sonrió sincero al recordar las agradables palabras de su progenitora –de hecho aquella vez cuando Milo… -

-No hace falta que me expliques Aioria, lo entendí, esa era una de las misivas de tu madre –suspiró –y no querías que Milo y Shaina se sintieran incómodos –

-Exactamente, tampoco tu Marín –sonrió amable al entrelazar su mano con la de ella –yo sé que Milo no lo dice pero recuerdo que cuando éramos más pequeños siempre se quedaba mirando a mi madre y a mí –recordó con cierta melancolía

-No lo dudo, después de todo lo entiendo de cierta forma –dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del dorado –Siento que Shaina se siente de igual manera, o tal vez peor, ella no sabe nada de sus padres –recordó

-Es cierto, sin embargo todos somos una familia en el Santuario –afirmó Aioria –algo chiflada y disfuncional, pero familia a final de cuentas –sonrió el muchacho observando a la distancia el júbilo de la festividad

0*0*0*0

Europa deambuló entre la multitud dejando atrás a la Amazona de Camaleón y al Santo de Andrómeda, sonrió discreta aún sin ser pitonisa era evidente que esa joven pareja se amaba de una forma tierna y dulce, que estaba construyendo los cimientos de una hermosa historia de amor. La sacerdotisa anduvo por la Villa durante un tiempo disfrutando por primera vez de ese ambiente tan agradable, desde que tenía memoria la joven pitonisa había sido parte de un Circo ambulante, según lo dicho por el jefe, recién nacida la había encontrado a los pies de cierto toro albino que servía como una de las atracciones, curiosamente el animal llevaba por nombre Zeus por ello el jefe pensó al ver a tan hermosa bebita custodiada por esa criatura que debía nombrársele Europa, como la amante del dios olímpico.

Para la ojiamatista al principio su vida había sido de lo más normal para una niña en el circo, cuando cumplió 6 años de edad tuvo la primera manifestación de sus poderes, prediciendo la muerte de una de las acróbatas, provocando que la mayoría de los integrantes sintieran miedo, más el jefe lo tomó de buena gana y la dejó a cargo de una de las videntes de la compañía, quien resultó solo ser una charlatana que timaba a las personas que iban a verle. Por un tiempo más parecía que todo era normal, sin embargo Europa comenzó a tener manifestaciones de sus poderes más frecuentes, todas ellas involucraban algún suceso trágico para la Compañía quien poco a poco iba creciendo con su desconfianza e incomodidad hacia ella. No fue hasta que cumplió 10 años que el jefe del Circo murió y que los integrantes le culparon del suceso, como castigo decidieron arrojarla al mar con una roca atada a su cintura, todo esto en las cercanías del Templo de Delfos.

Europa sintió su corazón contraerse al recordar el escalofriante acontecimiento, pues podría jurar por los dioses que no habría forma de salvarse, pero no fue así, su maestra le rescató a tiempo y la acogió en como una de sus discípulas, en ese momento conoció a Simone y durante esos años se dedicó a estudiar y cultivarse en su don como pitonisa.

La joven se detuvo abruptamente al chocar con algo que supuso era una pared debido a su dureza, solo para descubrir que se trataba de uno de los aprendices de Santos de Atenea.

-¡Ah! Lo siento tanto señorita –se disculpó el muchacho de buena estatura

-No, no se preocupe… -murmuró Europa apenada sobando su nariz

-¡Por Atenea! Tienes toda la nariz roja, realmente lo lamento pero no… te vi –dijo aquel varón de larga cabellera azul

-Le repito que no tiene que preocuparse, estaba distraída y por eso chocamos –sonrió Europa sin darle mucha importancia

-Pero… esto no lo podemos dejar así… -el joven llevó la mano a su nuca antes de armarse de valor ante tal doncella tan hermosa –¿qué te parece si por este día te invito a pasear? –

La propuesta tomó desprevenida a la chica de cabellera coral, nunca antes en su vida un muchacho la había invitado de una forma tan amable.

-Pues… yo… -

-Para compensar, realmente me siento mal de haber maltratado sin querer tan hermoso rostro –susurró desviando su mirada

Europa sonrió al fijarse bien en el muchacho, aparte de su evidente gran estatura poseía una larga cabellera con cierto flequillo que cubría sus cejas, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y tenía una sonrisa muy agradable.

-Está bien joven Aldebarán –aceptó la chica sujetándose del brazo que le ofrecía

-No te preocupes, prometo que pasarás un día agradable… -el muchacho se detuvo un segundo y miró a la joven -¿Ya nos conocemos? Porque no recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre –agregó

La pitonisa se dio cuenta de su error y de inmediato trató de enmendarlo, lo que menos deseaba era que él descubriera su identidad.

-Ah… pues Marín y las chicas me han hablado de ti, Aldebarán el aprendiz de Tauro –respondió

-¿Marín y las chicas? ¿Te refieres a las amazonas? ¡Oh! Entonces tú debes ser la nueva vestal que vive en la residencia de las amazonas –concluyó el tauro

-Sí, así es –suspiró aliviada la ojiamatista

-¡Oh! Es un gusto saber que mis camaradas hablan bien de mí –celebró el aprendiz

Europa asintió tratando de disimular, aun si las amazonas solo le habían mencionado brevemente el nombre de sus camaradas podía sentir que las jovencitas confiaban en ese muchacho.

0*0*0*0

Los ojos verdes de Shura se dilataron horrendamente al contemplar la verdadera figura de la deidad. Phantasos por su parte se encontraba de un pésimo humor al ver destruida su máscara a causa de la ira de la señora Hera.

-¡Ah! Ahora ¿cómo podré conquistar a mi cabrito dorado? –lloriqueó la deidad

Ante el comentario Shura chistó y cubrió su boca con las manos evitando a toda costa hacer ruido. Mientras que Oneiros suspiraba aliviado, aun si su hermano se encontraba iracundo, había sido muy afortunado al ser solo castigado con la destrucción de su máscara femenina por tiempo indefinido, en especial porque la Reina del Monte Olimpo era conocida por sus terribles y crueles castigos.

-Pues tienes 2 opciones –dijo el dios llevando su mano a la barbilla –decirle que estás indispuesto o dejarlo ir –

-¡¿Dejarlo ir?! ¡Jamás! Me oyes Oneiros, ¡jamás voy a dejar ir a semejante semental ir!, no después de que Atenea y la señora Perséfone me permitieron tomar una ofrenda –dijo iracundo Phantasos

Geist trataba con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa ante la expresión de pánico en el rostro de su maestro, sin duda le parecía gracioso que un Santo como él tuviera una reacción así, de repente vio a su maestro dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y temblar.

-¿Ahora me cree? –dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

Sin embargo el guardián de la Décima Casa del Zodiaco le ignoró y continuó tambaleante su camino, la pelinegra descubrió que el semblante de Shura era cada vez más pálido y un mal presentimiento inundó su pecho, sin pensar demasiado le detuvo tomándole del brazo.

-¿Maestro? –interrogó descubriendo que todo el cuerpo del varón temblaba y que sus ojos se encontraban perdidos

-¿Geist? –balbuceó tambaleándose antes de dejarse caer encima de su aprendiza

La amazona ahogó un gritito al sentir el cuerpo del Capricornio sobre el suyo, el ruido puso en alerta al par de deidades que se encontraban en la cercanía, en un impulso Shura ocultó su rostro el pecho de Geist y cual si fuera un niño se aferró a sus brazos.

-Que no me vea, por Atenea… -murmuró con la voz quebrada

Sin pensarlo mucho Geist invocó una ilusión para que el par de dioses no les vieran, pues a pesar de que detestaba al idiota de Shura, esa actitud le había tomado por sorpresa, de alguna forma verle así le provocaba una enorme angustia.

-¿Shura? ¿Shura estás ahí? –interrogó Phantasos asomándose entre los arbustos

El Dorado contuvo su respiración hundiendo aún más su rostro en los senos de la pelinegra, quien por su parte trató de aguantar un gemidito, pues esa sensación del cuerpo de Shura tan cerca del suyo le parecía hechizante.

-¿Qué haces Phantasos? –preguntó con desgane Oneiros asomándose detrás del rubio

-Buscando a mi cabrito dorado, lo quiero me escuchas Oneiros, de ninguna forma me voy a ir hasta no probar la inocencia de su cuerpo –respondió con una voz escalofriante

-Como digas hermanito, todo eso lo podrás hacer siempre y cuando él te acepte con esa forma y lo encuentres antes del atardecer –agregó sin darle importancia el peligris

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el masculino rostro del hijo de Hypnos y sin decir más se adelantó por el sendero que conducía al pueblo.

-No hay forma en que ese cabrito sobreviva a este día sin que yo lo haga mío –declaró

Mientras que su hermano negaba con la cabeza y dejaba pasar el hecho de que ahí se encontraba el susodicho Santo de Atenea ocultándose bajo una ilusión que a los ojos de un dios no eran nada, sin embargo parecía que el amo de Fantasía se encontraba tan fuera de sí que no lo había notado.

-Lo que menos quiero es una Guerra por algo tan ridículo –pensó siguiéndolo

La amazona dio un suspiro de alivio y se separó un poco de su maestro, miró al pobre muchacho y trató de decidir qué es lo que haría con él.

0*0*0*0

Rodó sus cristalinos orbes azules antes de perder de vista finalmente a su hermana mayor, si bien ese cangrejo no le agradaba del todo no podía negar que Helena era muy feliz a su lado.

-Creo que es justo que mi hermanita se divierta –susurró doblando en una de las esquinas de esas abarrotadas calles

La pequeña castaña esbozo una sonrisa afable al descubrir al resto de las promesas divirtiéndose con aquellos aprendices de los dorados, ahí estaba Shunrei con ese chico de nombre Shiryu, según lo que la china les había contado sus padres eran viejos amigos y ellos se habían conocido desde niños, lo cual indicaba que su enamoramiento era algo más antaño; del otro lado se encontraba Esmeralda conversando tímidamente con ese muchacho de nombre Ikki, que siempre mantenía un semblante serio, casi huraño pero por alguna extraña razón cuando estaba al lado de la rubia tenía un rostro más relajado.

-Supongo que es como dicen "cuando te enamoras todo es mejor" –murmuró siguiendo con su caminata

Tratando en vano de encontrarse con el hermoso caballero de piscis, sin embargo esa multitud a penas y le permitía ver más allá de unos cuantos pasos, la pequeña niña anduvo un par de minutos más hasta que se fastidió y fue a refugiarse en una de las calles aledañas. Sus cristalinos orbes trataron de reconocer dónde se encontraba, pero esas decoraciones y la cantidad de personas le desorientó por completo, repentinamente un sentimiento de angustia nació en su pecho.

-Tranquila Sigrid, no tienes por qué asustarte –dijo infundiéndose un poco de valor

Sin embargo aquella pequeña niña que siempre actuaba con tanta alegría, se sentía insegura en una tierra desconocida; tal vez no quería admitirlo pero deseaba regresa a su hogar, a esa enorme casona y gozar de sus lujos, así como jugar con sus hermanos mayores; sin embargo a pesar de tener tan corta edad era consciente de que si ella regresaba también tendría que hacerlo Helena y ello implicaría que la mayor renunciara a su felicidad; de ninguna forma podría ser tan cruel como para separarle de la persona que había considerado especial. Además se encontraba el joven Afrodita, para la asgardiana el guardián de Piscis se había convertido en su figura de admiración y devoción.

-Pero qué pasará si mi precioso no me espera –suspiró levemente angustiada la niña ocultando su rostro

-¿Sigrid? –le llamó una voz familiar

Alzó sus ojos cristalinos y un par de lagrimillas corrieron por sus mejillas, cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba en sus brazos y le alzaba con gran facilidad.

-¿Te extraviaste Sigrid? –la castaña reconoció entonces a joven Aldebarán

-¿Torito? ¿Cómo me encontraste? –inquirió hipando

-Nos pareció escucharte –agregó una muchachilla de mirada amatista limpiando con un pañuelo el resto de las lágrimas

-Tengo la sospecha de que Máscara está involucrado en esto ¿no? –interrogó Aldebarán colocando a la niña sobre sus hombros

-No, solo me alejé mientras ellos estaban distraídos a uno de los puestos y para cuando quise buscarlos me perdí –mintió

-Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, si no te molesta Europa, Sigrid nos acompañará esta tarde –sonrió el Tauro

-¿No les molesto? –

-En lo absoluto, será más divertido ¿no crees? –afirmó Europa entusiasmada pues a ella en realidad le fascinaban los niños pequeños

0*0*0*0

-¡Phantasos! –exclamó Perséfone ante la rabieta del amo de Fantasía

-De ninguna forma señora, yo no puedo irme hasta que me encuentre con el Santo de Capricornio –protestó dando pisotones al suelo

Oneiros por su parte rodó los ojos y deseó que su ama no preguntara nada más con respecto a la pérdida de la máscara femenina de su hermano, porque de lo contrario les esperaría un castigo horrible.

-Creo que mi hermana fue muy clara con sus reglas –la Reina del Inframundo se cruzó de brazos –además ya te lo he explicado, ese jovencito ha caído enfermo y lo han mandado a reposar durante 3 días por lo menos para que se recupere por completo

-¡No! ¡No! Me rehúso, ¡ese cabrito dorado debe de ser mío! –gritó el dios –Atenea está mintiendo, ustedes lo están ocultando de mí, iré por él y… -balbuceó tratando de salir del salón

-¡Alto ahí! –exclamó Atenea invocando a Nike –escúchame bien Phantasos, mi advertencia fue clara, si Shura no desea mantener una relación contigo no le puedes obligar, además ya te lo he explicado, él se ha enfermado y no podrá recuperarse hasta dentro de unos días –

-Pero… pero… -trató de protestar el rubio y apretó sus puños

-Sabes Phantasos, creo que lo mejor será que regreses de inmediato al Inframundo y te calmes un poco –intervino Perséfone haciendo que unas hiedras le ataran y sellaran parte de su cosmos

-Señora Perséfone, no puede hacerme esto –protestó en vano

-Es mí decisión y si no te gusta puedes quejarte con mi señor Hades –sentenció la peliverde inmovilizándole por completo –Oneiros te pido de favor que lleves a Phantasos de regreso al Inframundo y que se quede en la prisión de los sueños hasta que yo regrese –

-Entiendo mi ama –acató el dios del sueño y se llevó consigo a su hermano

Tan pronto como el par de diosas quedó a solas, Atenea se dejó caer en una de las sillas y Perséfone se recargó en la pared.

-Realmente lo siento hermana, créeme que de haber sabido que tu Caballero se pondría tan mal me habría negado –

-No ha sido tu culpa, fue mi decisión permitirle a Phantasos… -se lamentó la pelilila llevando su mano hasta el puente de su nariz

-Creo que ahora lo más importante es que tu Santo repose hasta recuperarse de la impresión –dijo la diosa de la Primavera

Atenea asintió insegura, porque según lo dicho por Geist, el Capricornio se había desmayado al ver la verdadera forma de Phantasos y no solo eso había empezado a sufrir una terrible fiebre, por lo cual la joven amazona había llevado al muchacho hasta el Santuario y con ayuda de Aioros lo habían atendido, mientras que Phantasos se había empeñado en buscarle.

0*0*0*0

Saga entró al enorme comedor donde en últimas fechas había disfrutado de cada una de sus comidas en completa soledad, pero se sorprendió al ver una figura femenina en la cabecera

-Buenas noches joven caballero –le saludó la mujer de cabellos plata

-Buenas noches –respondió cortes el peliazul acercándose a ella

Los ojos aguamarina de la mujer brillaron al tenerle enfrente

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Walden, mi nombre es Saga de Géminis –se presentó nervioso el Santo

-En efecto Caballero de Géminis, yo soy Chris Walden –respondió con una sonrisa –ama de esta mansión -agregó

-Es un honor conocerla –dijo el peliazul tomando la delgada y blanquecina mano de la fémina para depositar un beso en su dorso

-El honor es mío, me disculpo por demorar nuestro encuentro, pero deberá de comprender que tenía negocios urgentes que tratar en la ciudad –

-Me informaron al respecto… –contestó Saga manteniendo ese aire de cordialidad

-Sé que tiene muchas preguntas joven Caballero y responderé a todas ellas después de que disfrutemos esta cena –sonrió señalando la silla a su izquierda donde el juego de cubiertos ya estaba acomodado

El geminiano asintió tratando de mantenerse sereno, pues se encontraba en un punto tan crucial que sentía que la ansiedad terminaría por volverlo loco.

0*0*0*0

Le siguió de cerca por esos pasillos alfombrados de la Casona, las luces tenues de las velas iluminaban su camino, sus ojos verdes se fijaron detenidamente en aquella mujer peliplata, su piel era tan blanquecina que la hacía lucir como una muñeca de porcelana, así como esos hermosos cabellos cuales hilos de plata, sin embargo en su rostro no había rastro alguno de las secuelas del tiempo, la fémina parecía no pasar la mitad de su segunda década de edad, cosa que le parecía peculiar al geminiano. Se detuvieron en una puerta del pasillo, la mujer usó una llave para darse paso y luego le hizo un ademán para que le siguiera al interior.

Chris se sentó en el sillón del escritorio, sus orbes aguamarina miraron detenidamente la figura gallarda de ese muchacho, que a la luz de las velas llevaba en sus ojos verdes un brillo de melancolía.

-Creo que es momento de soltar todas sus dudas joven Caballero –sonrió admirando al Santo de Géminis

Saga asintió antes de sentarse enfrente de su anfitriona, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos aquel sobre viejo y desgastado que hubiera encontrado en el libro favorito de su padre.

-A decir verdad este es mi mayor motivo para venir a molestarla –dijo colocando el pedazo de papel encima del escritorio

La fémina alargó su mano para observarle más de cerca y le recordó, era una de las tantas misivas que llegó a enviarle a Aspros de Géminis, por un instante Chris quedó sin aliento, después su mirada viajó hacia la del muchacho quien ahora mismo tenía una expresión de anhelo.

-Nunca pensé que Aspros conservara algo así –sonrió con amargura tratando de no quebrarse por el recuerdo

-¿Cree que podría hablarme de ello? –inquirió con un poco de impaciencia porque no sabía cómo era que debía de reaccionar con esa mujer que tenía enfrente

-Hace ya casi 20 años que Aspros y yo nos conocimos –Chris tomó aire recordando esa escalofriante noche así como la sensación de verse completamente indefensa –fue a causa de mi hermana mayor –la mujer apretó su puño recordando aquellas atroces cicatrices que cruzaban toda su espalda y que durante todos esos años no se habían borrado ni un poco

-¿Su hermana? –

-Así es, mi hermana mayor Úrsula ambicionó cierta herencia que había llegado a manos de nuestro padre, tal fue su codicia que no dudó en matarle a sangre fría, ni siquiera yo me libré de ella, en un momento de desesperación nuestro fiel mayordomo solicitó la ayuda del Santuario –explicó volteando su rostro a uno de los ventanales

Saga asintió pues en aquel libro de misiones se había asentado que su padre tuvo una misión en esa misma época y lugar.

-Aspros llegó en medio de la noche y nos acogió en su embarcación, sin embargo nuestra paz duró muy poco cuando mi hermana asistida por esa pandilla de barbajanes nos atacó, aún si en poco tiempo Aspros logró llevarle ventaja por su mayor fuerza, había uno de ellos quien logró herirle y nos obligó a escapar en el mar –explicó Chris. El geminiano enarcó una ceja ante tal afirmación, ¿su padre se vio en apuros al enfrentarse a un enemigo? –sin embargo no fue por debilidad, fue por precaución, después de todo si Aspros hubiera atacado con todas sus fuerzas era posible que yo hubiera terminado muerta –acotó la peliplata –nuestro martirio duró aun mas, cuando descubrimos que mi hermana había coludido con los espectros de Hades para asesinarme y quedarse por fin con la herencia –agregó

Saga comprendió entonces que aquellos enemigos eran miembros de ejército de Hades y que por ello su padre se había visto en desventaja.

-Después de una encarnizada batalla fue que logró derrotar a Earheart de Vampiro, terminando por fin con todo ese asunto y concediéndonos un poco de paz a mí y mi hermana –sonrió la mujer finalizando su relato

-Entiendo, señorita Walden –asintió Saga –pero dígame ¿qué sucedió después? ¿Por qué era que mi padre y usted mantuvieron ese contacto por correspondencia? –interrogó tratando de ocultar un poco su ansiedad

-Después de ese incidente, el señor Aspros regresó al Santuario –sonrió la mujer suspirando –y yo tuve la osadía de enviarle durante todos esos meses cartas preguntándole por su estado, por sus intereses –Chris hizo una pausa recordando la única ocasión en la que el Santo de Géminis le dio una respuesta –sin embargo Aspros nunca mostró ni el más mínimo interés en corresponder mis intenciones –explicó con amargura –aún con el paso de los años continué con mi atrevimiento, rechazando en el proceso las propuestas de matrimonio que llegaban a mi puerta al ser yo la cabeza de familia de los Walden –rememoró como era que quemaba todas aquellas cartas no que no provinieran del Santuario –Hasta que de buenas a primeras su comunicación cesó y fue el Patriarca Sage quien me pidió que no insistiera más… que Aspros no podría responderme nunca más –dijo mordiendo sus labios

La explicación de la mujer le tomó por sorpresa y no pudo evitar preguntarle por ello -¿Eso hace cuánto sucedió? –

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, debió de ser uno años después de nuestro primer encuentro –contestó la mujer Walden

Saga se llevó la mano a la barbilla pues esa fecha concordaba con la última vez que hubiera visto a su padre y si no mal recordaba un par de semanas después su tío Deuteros también desapareció, a todo el asunto el Patriarca Sage les había explicado que ambos habían tenido que partir a una misión y que por ello no podrían contactarles, que tanto él como su hermano habían quedado en custodia del Santuario para continuar su entrenamiento.

-Durante todos estos años estuve esperanzada a que en algún momento cierto indicio o señal de Aspros llegara a mi puerta, pero con el estallido de la Guerra Santa y su secuelas supe que no había mayor esperanza –sonrió con amargura –comprendí que el Caballero de Géminis jamás cruzaría el umbral de esta Mansión –

-Entiendo –asintió Saga digiriendo sus palabras, porque aún si no lo había dicho directamente, todo indicaba que esa mujer frente a él no era su tan anhelada progenitora, ni siquiera una de las mujeres de su padre

-Pero dígame joven Saga, ¿realmente cual es el motivo por el cual ha decidido venir a verme? –sonrió indiscreta la mujer poniéndose de pie y acercándose al muchacho para disfrutar de sus facciones –no creo que se trate de la desaparición de Aspros -

Saga se levantó acercándose a una de las ventanas, descubriendo que como ya era costumbre las gotas de lluvia empapaban toda la mansión, respiró profundo antes de exponer su verdadero motivo.

-Sabe señorita Chris, vine hasta aquí con la esperanza de que usted o su hermana fueran mi madre –explicó el geminiano viendo la lluvia chocar contra el cristal

La peliplata rió discretamente acercándose a él, abrazándole por la espalda, disfrutando del aroma varonil del muchacho, provocando que este se tensara por la cercanía.

-Eso no podría ser Saga, en aquel entonces el único deseo de Aspros era convertirse en Patriarca y relacionarse con un espectro le cerraría esa oportunidad –explicó al tiempo que Saga se daba la vuelta para contemplar su rostro

-¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Es usted un espectro? –interrogó el peliazul completamente sorprendido

-Así es, yo soy Chris del Cetus, la estrella del dolor –confesó arrinconando al muchacho contra la pared

Saga se quedó helado ante la revelación de la fémina, era verdad que su padre era un hombre estricto e indiferente, había escuchado algunos rumores sobre su repentina desaparición del Santuario cuando iba a ser nombrado el nuevo Patriarca, cuya decisión fue pospuesta sin más y cuando su tío Deuteros decidió irse a vivir a la isla de Kanon llevándose consigo la armadura de géminis. La mirada aguamarina de Chris escudriñó de pies a cabeza al muchacho, sin duda era idéntico a su padre, su cabellera, su tono de piel, aunque su mirada era más inocente, más pura, rió para sus adentros, ¿acaso Aspros habría tenido esa mirada en su juventud?

-Y sin embargo tu madre debió de ser una mujer única y especial para que un Santo como él decidiera poner en riesgo su única meta –dijo Chris acariciando el rostro de Saga sintió una punzada en su pecho al fijarse en los ojos del muchacho, sin duda debían de ser los de su madre

-Yo… no… no lo entiendo –bajó la mirada el Caballero dorado

-No hace falta entender que el amor nos vuelve locos –sonrió con amargura capturando los labios del peliazul sintiendo un terrible remolino en su pecho, la amargura de saber que el único hombre que había amado y que pensaba era frío e indiferente al amor ajeno, en realidad sí había amado a una mujer y que con ella había logrado heredar su sangre.

0*0*0*0

El juez se adentró en su Templo, andando por los lúgubres pasillos no se detuvo hasta llegar a su despacho, donde descubrió la presencia de la señora Pandora dándole la espalda, de inmediato se anunció, aún si le había extrañado en todo ese tiempo no podía permitirse ser irrespetuoso con ella.

-He regresado señora Pandora –murmuró con esa voz firme y profunda

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir el suave cuerpo de su amada señora lanzarse sobre el suyo de una forma inesperada y pura, casi como la emoción de una niña, le atrapó entre sus brazos y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo con una ternura impropia de él, permitiéndose sentir el dulce aroma que de su cuerpo emanaba.

-Te extrañé demasiado –confesó con una voz tan acaramelada provocando que el juez ahogara un suspiro

-Yo también le he extrañado –afirmó acariciando la negra cabellera sin embargo teniéndole tan de cerca, notó que el cuerpo de su amada se sentía diferente, más hermoso y voluptuoso, como hacía tanto tiempo –¿mi señora…? –le miró a los ojos descubriendo que los orbes violáceos brillaban ilusionados

-Radamanthys –saboreó su nombre guiando su tosca mano desde su cintura hasta su pequeño y abultado vientre, esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que un par de lágrimas se asomaban en el rabillo de sus ojos violáceos

El rubio espectro dejó caer su mandíbula estrepitosamente, se quedó quieto en el acto, solo sus orbes ambarinas viajaban desde el vientre de Pandora hasta su rostro y de regreso, tratando aparentemente de comprender la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-¿No te alegra? –la voz temblorosa de la fémina le hizo caer en la realidad y le alzó en sus brazos para darle una vuelta en el aire

-Gracias mi señora Pandora, gracias –pronunció con una alegría desbordada, besando con suavidad esos labios perfectos

Por un momento el par de amantes se permitieron disfrutar de su pedacito de felicidad, aún en ese lúgubre Templo en el Inframundo, porque parecía que los dioses les habían permitido tener una oportunidad

0*0*0*0

Deambuló por los pasillos de la mansión, tratando de ocultar su presencia, sonrió irónico, ¿por qué debía de ocultarse? ¿Acaso no sería digno de caminar por esa elegante construcción? Saga pasó la mano por su cabellera, porque la ansiedad le confundía y le ponía nervioso, de repente se detuvo frente a una puerta de color blanco, con cautela giró el pomo despacio y se adentró en la habitación, estaba decorada de colores claros iluminados por la luz del alba, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver esa pequeña cuna cubierta de polvo, se acercó cauteloso observó un par de juguetes de bebé.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo al acercarse a una de las cajoneras y rebuscar en ellas, encontrando coloridos vestidos, así como cintas y accesorios que solo ocuparía una niña

-Lo encontraste caballerito –dijo una rubia desde el marco de la puerta apoyándose en un bastón

Saga le recordó se trataba de la mujer que hacía unas horas había visto pasear por el jardín, guardaba un leve parecido con la señorita Chris, entonces comprendió se trataba de su hermana mayor. Ursula se sentó en el sillón acariciando una muñeca de cabellera rubia

-¿A quién pertenecía esta habitación? –interrogó preocupado el geminiano

-A mi hija –soltó de repente

Los ojos del Santo se dilataron levemente al escucharle -La señorita Chris dijo que ninguna de ustedes tuvo hijos –refutó el peliazul

Ursula soltó una carcajada y dirigió su rostro a él -Lo debes de haber escuchado de mi perfecta hermana menor –rió aún más sonoramente –aunque una perfecta dama de la sociedad no seduciría nunca a un jovencito, menos si este pudiera ser su hijo –

Saga se tensó por el comentario, ahora mismo se sentía raro por haber compartido el lecho con esa mujer, con una fémina que había amado a su padre y que podría haber sido su progenitora.

-Mi hermana es un espectro, ella recibió la herencia que legítimamente me pertenecía a mí como la mayor –torció los labios en una mueca desagradable –ella junto a tu padre se encargaron de dejarme de esta forma, lisiada, haciéndome que fuera imposible casarme con un buen partido –explicó con una voz venenosa –y durante un par de años viví así, sometida a las decisiones de mi estúpida hermana menor, pero ¡Ah! Cuando ella llegó una noche de otoño –un suspiró escapó de los labios de la fémina quien abrazó maternalmente la muñeca

-¿Ella? –

-La legítima heredera de todas las propiedades de los Walden –una sonrisa soberbia se formó en el rostro de la rubia –mi princesa, mi oportunidad para volver a una vida de lujos –explicó con una alegría extraña

Saga enarcó una ceja ante tal confesión

-ella, era un ángel níveo e inocente, no debía de tener más de un día de nacida cuando la encontré en el umbral de la mansión envuelta en una capa negra, con una sencilla flor decorando su melena oscura –rememoró acariciando la pequeña muñeca –durante ese par de años yo era el ama de esta mansión, como debía de ser, ella a mi cargo siendo educada como una verdadera dama de sociedad y Chris, en su lugar como la segundona de esta casa, fueron unos años maravillosos –suspiró

Por un momento el geminiano pudo jurar que la mujer en realidad amaba a esa infanta de la que hablaba

-pero fue Chris quien lo permitió, fue por su culpa que ella, que mi princesa desapareciera –apretó el puño y lanzó su bastón al suelo

-No le creo, según lo dicho por la señorita Chris, usted Úrsula es una mujer ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos, capaz de matar a su propio padre y torturar a su hermana con tal de obtener lo que quiere, no me sorprendería si usted hubiera matado a esa niña de la que tanto habla –

Una sonora carcajada escapó de los labios de la rubia mujer y luego pasó la mano por su cabellera

-Saga, podrás ser idéntico a tu padre, sin embargo tu inteligencia dista si quiera de asemejarse a la suya –Úrsula se cruzó de brazos, los ojos verdes de Saga brillaron con cierto enojo por el comentario –Tus conjeturas son incorrectas, es cierto que soy ambiciosa y no tengo remordimientos, pero no estúpida, yo era la albacea de todos los bienes de Los Walden y mientras mi princesa estuviera bajo mi custodia podría disfrutar de ella; no renunciaría a un beneficio como ese, además si lograba criarla correctamente cuando ella cumpliera la edad correcta podría comprometerla con un hombre adinerado y de esa forma vivir el resto de mis días tranquila y sin preocupaciones –

El peliazul meditó las palabras de la fémina y en realidad tenían algo de razón, ahora mismo era Chris la cabeza de familia y por la actitud de la servidumbre Úrsula no gozaba de grandes beneficios.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con esa niña? –

-La culpa la tuvo Chris al decidir conservar el poder de Cetus, fue una noche cuando nos atacaron –cerró los ojos recordando –Fue su culpa que yo no pudiera protegerla, por esta maldita pierna nos dieron alcance, caí inconsciente, ellos la arrebataron de mis brazos y se la llevaron –apretó la mandíbula

-¿Cómo está tan segura de que no la mataron? –interrogó el Santo

-Porque solo dejaron una premisa atrás con la leyenda "Ahora solo existen 2 caminos ser destruido por lo que tanto anhelas o destruir lo que tanto anhelaste" –respondió con una mirada sombría

* * *

Chan chan chan...

Jejej, si alguno de ustedes recordaba el comportamiento extraño de Serinsa, era por esa razon xD, va a tener un nuevo baby *w*

Un poco de AioriaxMarin, pues creo q ellos tendrían una relación más amistosa y natural q los demás...

Jojojo, no crean que me he olvidado del torito, pero es q su destino no lleva prisa, tbm un poco del pasado de Europa, que si se fijan extrictamente parece que la doncella encontró a su toro *w* tbm aclaro que esta versión de Aldebarán tendria que parecerse un poco más a Teneo, es decir no tener razgos tan toscos

Bueno nuestra cabrita se nos traumó de una forma muy fea, la vdd no sabía qué podría pasarle a un chico, pero bueno, creo que sí fue una gran impresión, además de q sospecho que Shura entiende lo que podría sucederle en manos de Phantasos en esa versión

Aunq no lo crean mi querida Sigrid a veces tiene miedo, en especial porque al ser tan pequeña se siente algo indefensa cuando no está con las demás.

Sin otro remedio Geist recurrió a Aioros y a la señora Atenea, aunq diga q lo detesta creo q si le dolió un poco ver a Shura en tan deplorable estado. Perséfone tampoco es tan mala como para dejar q un dios haga su voluntad con un caballero de Atenea, (aunq yo creo q es la única así de bondadosa)

Me parece que ahora saben a quien pertenecían esas siglas de "L. C. W." o Lady Chris Walden, sip, se trataba de ella, como lo he aclarado la mujer no es la madre de los gemelos, aunq lo considere en un inicio la linea del tiempo además de su estatus de espectro no me lo permitía, así que Saga en lugar de resolver sus dudas, parece que regresó al mismo punto. Además de aquella niña heredera de los Walden, eso es otro tema que deberá de descubrir...

Por fin! *w* Pandorita y Rada se han reencontrado, además de se tener una noticia tan linda como que van a ser padres kyaaa! además de que Hypnos no estara para molestar a Pandorita durante un tiempo...

Creo q son todas mis notas por ahora, pasaremos a sus comentarios, voy a aclarar las edades aproximadas de los chicos, (puede que me falle por los meses xD)

19 Saga, Kanon, Aioros.

17 Shura, Camus, Máscara Mortal, Aldebarán

16 Afrodita, Mu, Aioria, Shaka, Milo

13 Ikki

12 Shiryu, Hyoga

11 Seiya, Shun

Ahora, debo recordarles que aún si nosotros sabemos que existen 2 etapas entre la infancia y la edad adulta conocidas como pubertad y adolescencia, estos conceptos no eran comunes en esta época, por ello me refiero a Seiya y los más jovenes como "niños" y como hombres, (tampoco es porque ya hayan tenido experiencias sexuales si pensaban eso jaja)

Así que sí, aún son unos mocosos, pero el contexto los clasifica como "adultos"

Se despide MCR77 ~

PD. Subí el shot de Albafica en el fic de Aún así, por si alguien quiere curiosear ahi...


	23. 23

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Creo q esta vez no demoré tanto, pero me disculpo, es solo que tengo q unir ciertas ideas que me hacen falta para avanzar un poco más...

Les recuerdo que la historia se desarrolla durante el s. XVIII, contiene personajes del clásico, LC, entre otros spin off y unos cuantos OC

Esta vez no tengo advertencia y agradesco sus lecturas y comentarios (notas aclaratorias al final)

* * *

-23-

Dohko sonrió al contemplar la estampa de su hijo entregándole un regalo a su joven amiga, si bien era cierto de que Shiryu, como los demás aprendices, aún no percibía una retribución, el chiquillo contaba con la ayuda de su madre Yi Lin.

-Se ven adorables –afirmó la mujer entrelazando sus dedos con los del Santo de Libra

-Me recuerdan a nosotros –confesó Dohko con un deje de nostalgia

-¿Ah sí? –inquirió la fémina fijando su mirada en él

-Sí, fuiste mi primer amor querida –murmuró el dorado besando su mejilla

-No mientas Dohko de Libra –dijo la pelinegra ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de parte del Santo –que ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad –

El Caballero de libra trató de refutar las palabras de su esposa pero no pudo hacerlo a causa de la presencia de Teneo y Serinsa.

-Es un lindo día ¿no? –comentó el Tauro con una sonrisa

-Sin duda alguna –afirmó Dohko –por cierto muchacho ¿cómo es eso que habrá un nuevo integrante en la Casa de Tauro? –tanteó el chino

-¿Eh? Ah… bueno señor Dohko… pues sí… -Teneo sonrió abrazando a Serinsa

-¿En serio? –inquirió Yin Lin juntando sus manos –Muchas felicidades -

-Gracias –asintió la amazona con un poco de vergüenza

0*0*0*0

La pelinegra dio un sonoro suspiro sin querer, este era el tercer día desde que su maestro había enfermado, si en un inicio le había parecido gracioso el comportamiento del cabrito Dorado, ahora mismo le angustiaba que el Santo no mostrara signos de recuperación.

Valentine se sentó junto a la amazona de negra cabellera en la orilla de la fuente y trató de comprender su extraño comportamiento.

-Geist, oye Geist ¿Qué tienes? –dijo el espectro pelirrosa colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la fémina tratando de hacerla reaccionar

-Nada –respondió con desgane

-Geist, ¡por todos los dioses! Ya es el tercer día que estás así –se quejó tomándola por los hombros para zarandearla

-¡Oye! Ya te dije que estoy bien –replicó Geist centrando su atención en el espectro –si vuelves a hacer eso te aviento a la fuente tarado –masculló cruzándose de brazos

Valentine sonrió poniéndose de pie

-Ya te hice reaccionar, eso es ganancia –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la joven –ven vamos a divertirnos un poco que no podemos desaprovechar estos días de fiesta –

-Bien, pero tú invitas todo –aceptó la chica tomando su mano

Sin embargo aquella angustia no podía desaparecer del todo de la amazona pues las palabras de Aioros le habían dejado aun preocupada.

 _Flash Back_

El Sagitario tomó del brazo al inconsciente Shura

-¿Phantasos es en realidad un hombre? –inquirió

-Así es, al principio fue gracioso verlo contrariado, pero no pensé que fuera a ponerse tan grave –afirmó la joven aprendiza

El semblante de Aioros se ensombreció de una forma que le provocó escalofríos

-¿Estará bien? Pensé que solo se apenaría y que tal vez querría huir, pero… ¿por qué está así? –interrogó con un poco de desesperación

-Shura es fuerte, podrá recuperarse es solo que… -Aioros miró hacia los lados como esperando que nadie más les escuchara -Geist, esto es un secreto, prométeme que nadie más lo sabrá –susurró el sagita –Hace varios años, cuando Shura había recién obtenido su armadura fue enviado junto con Máscara Mortal a una misión para enfrentarse a algunos sobrevivientes de los Caballeros negros –Aioros dio un suspiro –Shura combatió contra cierto… hombre que… corrompía y abusaba de puros varones, aún si él logró derrotarle creo que esa imagen quedó grabada en su mente y que es lo que le ha puesto así –

Geist se quedó en silencio, luego miró la expresión angustiada del rostro pálido del Santo de Capricornio antes de acariciar su mejilla muy suavemente, porque aún si lo detestaba por no permitirle obtener su armadura tan poco era para desearle un mal así.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-Vamos maestro demuéstreme que es realmente fuerte –pensó la amazona mirando de reojo el sendero al Santuario

0*0*0*0

Inhaló con fuerza tratando de armarse de valor para entregarle aquel ramo de rosas que había preparado con tanto esmero, le observó a la distancia, su hermosa cabellera que siempre llevaba atada en una coleta lateral ahora se encontraba suelta y cubría grácil su espalda, aquel característico vestido de color durazno había sido sustituido por uno de color celeste con discretos bordados en las mangas y el escote, que aunque sencillo resaltaba con la bella figura de la fémina haciéndolo lucir esplendoroso, en su pecho llevaba como era su costumbre aquella rosa roja, justo encima de su corazón, sin duda los años solo habían hecho madurar la belleza de Agasha.

Para Afrodita de Piscis, Agasha era la epítome de la mujer perfecta, la edad solo parecía haber madurado el atractivo de la fémina, combinado con su carácter amable, servicial y bondadoso, además de su talento no solo como florista sino también como curandera.

Si bien el Santo sentía un cariño especial por ella desde que tenía uso de razón, justo en los últimos años se había acentuado aún más y había decidido actuar a raíz del nombramiento de un par de candidatas a Vestal Principal, lo que implicaba que Doña Agasha iba a retirarse muy pronto y por tanto quedaba liberada de su imposibilidad para casarse.

Afrodita sabía de primera mano que su maestro y la curandera habían mantenido una relación muy cercana, sin embargo también había escuchado que la castaña se había ofrecido como Vestal Principal de Atenea cuando era muy joven renunciando a su familia y aislándose de la aldea en aquella cabaña entre Rodorio y el Santuario, desde entonces entregaba tanto las ofrendas como atendía a toda la población femenina en sus padecimientos, al convertirse ella en la primera curandera del Pueblo.

En Rodorio se rumoreaba que Doña Agasha consciente de su imposibilidad para relacionarse con el anterior caballero de Piscis la había orillado a consagrarse a una vida de Servicio, ahorrándose así todos los problemas de ser pretendida por los solteros que ansiaban su mano en matrimonio y no solo eso, pues también había prolongado su servicio que debía concluir en su décimo año, cumpliendo en fechas recientes 17 años al servicio del Santuario.

-¡Ah! Tengo que hacerlo ahora o nunca -se infundió valor el pisciano acercándose

La castaña fémina recibió gustosa un par de frutos y dulces.

-muchas gracias -hasta su voz era una dulce melodía

Pero Afrodita se detuvo ante la aparición de cierto hombre.

-Buen día Agasha -le saludo Pefko

–Buen día Pefko -respondió la fémina

Por unos instantes el caballero observó esa forma tan natural de conversar entre ellos y recordó ese otro rumor, el señor Pefko tenía la misma edad que Doña Agasha, algunos decían que el hombre se había enamorado en su juventud de la florista y cuando ella se decidió a servir al Santuario, él decidió seguirla como médico y curandero de toda la población masculina. La sangre de Afrodita se congeló, si eso era verdad existía entonces la posibilidad que Doña Agasha se convirtiera en su mujer... de repente sintió un pinchazo en su corazón...

-¿Afrodita? -dijo esa suave voz volviéndole a la realidad

-muchacho parece que estás enamorado, Agasha tiene ya un rato llamándote -sonrió el curandero afable

Los ojos celestes le dedicaron una mirada de desprecio al hombre no supo la razón pero unos irracionales celos afloraron en el fondo de su pecho.

-Lo siento Doña Agasha, me distraje un momento -respondió haciendo una leve reverencia

-No tienes que disculparte -dijo la mujer colocando su mano sobre el brazo de muchacho -¡Ah! Pero qué hermosas rosas -suspiró al descubrir el ramo que llevaba el Dorado en sus manos

-Sí… es… un regalo -dijo ligeramente apenado el muchacho

Más no pudo entregarlo cuando una vocecilla le interrumpió

-¡precioso! -sus ojos celestes se encontraron con la figura de la pequeña asgardiana quien de inmediato le abrazó

-Sigrid -suspiró enternecido y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la infanta

-Oye Sigrid ¿no ibas a pasear con Aldebarán y Europa? -interrogo Doña Agasha

-Eso estaba haciendo pero vi a mi precioso y quería pasar el día con él -suspiro la ojiazul mirando al dorado -te he extrañado -hizo un puchero

-Lo siento, es solo que... -

-¡Es un ramo precioso! -exclamó la asgardiana y extendió sus manos al ramillete -¿me lo regalas? -pidió con una mirada hechizante

Esos orbes zafiro estaban clavados en él y por algún extraño motivo le hacían sentir fuera de si, como si le robaran el alma.

-Eh... pues... -balbuceó contrariado

-Vamos Afrodita no seas tímido, es un lindo regalo para tan linda doncella -intervino Pefko afable

-Sigrid es una buena niña seguro que cuidará bien de ellas -afirmó Agasha

Ante la insistencia de la castaña el dorado ahogó un suspiro y sonrió antes de arrodillarse para entregarle el ramo a la ojiazul

-Si mi pequeña, te lo regalo –dijo

Sin dudar la castaña tomó entre sus manos aquel ramo, provocando una enorme nostalgia en la florista

A la distancia Europa le dedicó una mirada discreta al Santo de Piscis y a la castaña infanta que le acompañaba, en un parpadeo la figura de esa niña pequeña fue reemplazada por la de una jovencita de larga cabellera, portando una armadura de color azul ártico con rubís incrustados en el collar y el cinturón respectivamente, su máscara poseía unas blancas alas metálicas y una enorme falda roja se balanceaba cubriendo su nívea piel.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –interrogó Aldebarán

-¿Eh?... No, en lo absoluto –negó la pitonisa cuando miró nuevamente a ese par

Al parecer esa pequeña no era una niña común como aparentaba

0*0*0*0

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y acarició con suavidad esa blanquecina piel de su rostro, apartó un par de mechones lilas de su oreja mientras la luz del amanecer se colaba por las cortinas del balcón.

-Sólo un rato más Seika -balbuceó la infanta

-¿Seika? -interrogó con media risilla provocando que la niña abrieron sus ojos de golpe y le mirase de cerca

-¿mamá? -chilló abrazándose a ella y ocultando su rostro en su pecho

-Buenos días mi princesa -le saludó cuando sintió que la pequeña hipaba -¿Estás llorando? -interrogó Sasha sorprendida

-no pensé que me verías hasta dentro de unos días -confesó

-¡Ah! -Sasha sintió un estrujón en su pecho pues no podía negar que esa tristeza y soledad de Saori eran su responsabilidad -no llores mi princesa le he dado el día libre a Seika para que estemos juntas tú y yo -sonrió acariciando su cabellera

-¿Hablas en serio mamá? -interrogó la menor aflojando solo un poco su abrazo

Sasha asintió -¿quieres el desayuno o el baño primero? -

-¡El desayuno!-exclamó entusiasmada Saori

La joven mujer sonrió siguiendo a la menor, pues aquel entusiasmo sin duda le recordaba a su padre.

 _Flash back_

-Los humanos siempre serán mucho más fuertes de lo que tú y los demás dioses creen -anunció Atenea

-Mi hermana tiene razón querido... -un Cosmos cálido y poderoso inundó el templo de Plutón

-¿quién eres? -gruñó Hades incapaz de reconocer a la bella mujer de cabellos verdes que apareció justo frente a sus ojos

-¡por los cielos! Jamás pensé que te olvidarías de mí, seguro que eso hizo muy feliz a mi madre todos estos siglos -anunció tronando sus dedos para que una armadura idéntica a la de Hades le cubriera

-esa armadura... -

-Vamos Hades no me digas que no recuerdas que le pediste personalmente a Hefesto forjar una surplice idéntica a la tuya para tu amada esposa -intervino cierta diosa de exuberante apariencia

-¿Afrodita? Pero ¿quién...? -miró a la peliverde quien extendió su mano al tiempo que ambas armaduras resonaron mostrándole algunas escenas juntos -Perséfone-

-Así es querido, bébelo -dijo extendiéndole un frasco con un líquido translúcido y cristalino -son aguas del Mnemosine, pronto recordarás todo -

El rey del Inframundo aceptó aquel frasco y bebió de golpe, sus pupilas se dilataron y entonces asió el cuerpo de esa mujer contra el suyo.

-Mi esposa... has vuelto a mí... -susurró

-¡No! Hades suelta en este instante a mi hija -anunció una mujer rubia con un báculo en forma de espiga en sus manos

-Deméter -reconoció Atenea adelantándose un paso para tratar de proteger a Tenma y Alone

-¡Cállate! Es tu culpa, tú debías de haber encerrado nuevamente por un par de siglos más a Hades... así mi Kore no podría apartarse de mí... -

-Es el deber de una esposa permanecer al lado de su marido -dijo otra voz femenina y esta vez fue una castaña altiva la que apareció

-¡Hera! ¡¿Tú les ayudaste cara de Vaca?! Ya veras... voy a... encargarme de ti y de Atenea de una buena vez... -

-¡Silencio! -anunció una voz masculina y un enorme cosmos inundó el lugar

Provocando que todos cayeran de rodillas, en ese momento apareció un hombre de blanca cabellera y barba.

-¡Zeus! -

-Ya ha sido suficiente-

-¡Pero Zeus!-

-Creo hermano... que ya es hora de que mi esposa vuelva conmigo... -dijo Hades poniéndose de pie

-Es cierto, ya es hora de que vuelvan a estar juntos -anunció para disgusto de la diosa de la agricultura

-pero... ¿y la guerra Santa? -inquirió Deméter

-terminada -se encogió de hombros el Rey del Inframundo

Atenea dio un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo la sonrisa malvada de Hera le hizo tener un mal presentimiento, al mismo tiempo se hicieron presentes el resto de los dioses olímpicos.

-Atenea puede volver a la Tierra sin embargo... -señaló al par de muchachillos -estos humanos han desafiado a los dioses y tienen que ser castigados-

-¡No! Ellos son inocentes, yo tomaré el castigo -se ofreció de inmediato Atenea

Tenma le tomó del hombro dando un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que Alone

-Nosotros aceptaremos cualquier castigo que consideren necesario, a cambio Sasha podrá quedarse en la Tierra como su protectora y guardiana hasta el final de sus días -propuso el Pegaso

Los olímpicos miraron con desprecio al castaño

-no comprendes cuál es tu condición Pegaso, te atreves a desafiarnos -gruñó un dios pelirrojo

-Mi deber es protegerla, de ninguna forma voy a fallarle -sonrió el castaño confiado

-Insolente... -

-¡Ares! -le enfrentó Atenea

-Ella no cometió ningún crimen como nosotros -intervino Alone -por lo tanto merece regresar a salvo -

-Tienen razón, Atenea solo ha cumplido su deber como protectora de la Tierra -afirmó Cipris

-Está bien -asintió Zeus

-en cuanto a sus Santos... -sonrió la diosa del amor

-sus almas se pudrirán en el Cocytos por el resto de la eternidad -sonrió Hera

-¡No! Mis Caballeros son inocentes... ellos... -

-¡Silencio! -

-Eres muy dura Reina del Olimpo -intervino Perséfone desafiante

-Y tú muy insolente mocosa... -forzó una sonrisa

-yo también soy una Reina y por ello tengo poder sobre mi dominios, los Caballeros de mi hermana estarán en el Cocytos hasta que sea su momento de reencarnar... –

-¡Perséfone! Hades di algo...-bramó la castaña iracunda

-será un regalo a mi esposa, ella decidirá con mi respaldo -se cruzó de brazos sin darle mucha importancia

-sin embargo Alone y Tenma no han muerto -inquirió Sasha nerviosa

-Residirán en la prisión de los sueños -dictaminó la peliverde antes de que Hera dijera algo mas -bajo mi custodia... -

Sasha mordió sus labios pues no deseaba separarse de ellos, pero la expresión afable de ambos jóvenes en sus rostros le provocó un vuelco en el corazón

-No merecen sufrir ese castigo, yo debería de acompañarlos... -murmuró a punto de quebrarse

Tenma le dedicó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza

-No Sasha, tienes que quedarte después de todo hay alguien más que va a necesitarte en la tierra, cuídate mucho y vive tranquila -dijo a modo de despedida centrando su mirada en el vientre de la fémina

En ese momento la joven no habían comprendido las palabras de su amado hasta unas semanas después de su regreso a la tierra, cuando finalmente Agasha le informó que en su cuerpo llevaba vida, dentro de ella crecía el fruto de su amor por Tenma, sin embargo asustada por la sentencia despiadada de los dioses hacia Tenma y su hermano Alone debido a su comportamiento desafiante e impío, decidió mantener la existencia de Saori en secreto, ya que ni ella misma sabía si su romance con Tenma era producto de su cercanía en esa reencarnación o de sus identidades mitológicas, no fue hasta el nacimiento de Saori que descubrió que la infanta poseía un cosmos divino, lo que la convertía en una semidiosa, por ello decidió mantener en secreto su existencia, con el conocimiento de unos cuantos allegados.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Después puedo peinar tu cabello mamá? -pidió la menor sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasha

-Seguro querida -dijo besando su frente -todo este día lo pasaremos juntas -afirmó la pelilila cepillando con cuidado la cabellera de su pequeña

En el fondo Atenea deseaba que Saori fuera una niña feliz y libre, pero aún si las relaciones con el resto de los dioses olímpicos era pacíficas no podía sentirse completamente segura hasta por lo menos conseguir un par de alianzas más, por momentos deseaba compartir este secreto con Perséfone, pues la diosa de la Primavera había probado ser una de sus más cercanas aliadas, sin embargo conocía la desdicha de su hermana que deseaba con todo su ser convertirse en madre, era por ello que se había abstenido de contarle cualquier otra cosa.

0*0*0*0

Se refugiaron a las sombras de una de las columnas de la villa de Atenea, el joven castaño esbozó una sonrisa aceptando el bocadillo que la pelirroja le había extendido.

-no tenías que haberte molestado Seika -

-no es ninguna molestia joven Aioros, mereces un descanso después de todo no tenías por qué quedarte de guardia -dijo la jovencita sentándose a su lado

Pasó la mano por sus suaves rizos castaños y miró de reojo a su acompañante

-es un día muy lindo como para que lo pases aquí en el santuario -

-Precisamente porque es un día lindo, voy a pasarlo con una compañía agradable -afirmó la japonesa ocultando su rostro con una de las servilletas que tenía en la canasta

Escéptico el Sagitario giró su rostro hacia la pelirroja quién sólo desvió su mirada levemente.

-Me parece que Seiya no es el único al que le gusta bromear -murmuró el dorado ante la mirada de sorpresa de la japonesa

-¿Ah? Entonces no me crees -rió incrédula la pelirroja

-Si algo he aprendido entrenando con Seiya es que es realmente bromista y que le gusta jugar con los demás -afirmó Aioros -pero jamás pensé que su hermana mayor tuviera el mismo carácter -

La ojicastaña frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos ante aquel comentario, mientras que el Sagitario trataba de contener la risa, sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho cuando de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña pulsera de finos hilos de plata y con una figurilla colgante.

-Si eso es lo que piensas entonces te dejaré con tu guardia -balbuceó la japonesa a punto de ponerse de pie cuando el dorado le sostuvo de la muñeca

-Espera por favor -pidió el dorado con una sonrisa -creo que el que ha sido influenciado por Seiya he sido yo -

-¿Eh? -ladeó su rostro la ojicastaña

-Sí, la verdad es que a mí también me agrada tu compañía Seika y por eso… -agregó soltando levemente su muñeca para develar que le había colocado aquella pieza de joyería

-¿Qué es esto? -

-Un regalo -afirmó -espero que te guste, lo mandé a hacer antes del Festival -un ligero sonrojo cruzó por el rostro del sagita

-Es muy hermosa y además… -Seika hizo una pausa al descubrir que la figurilla colgante era una flor con una estrella en el centro y sonrió ampliamente

-Seiya me dijo que tu nombre significaba "La estrella en flor" y pensé que te gustaría -dijo llevando su mano hasta su boca tratando de ocultar su emoción

-Gracias -suspiró la pelirroja acercándose al chico antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla -realmente es hermoso -y se recargó en su hombro

0*0*0*0

Corrió entre las callejuelas húmedas del puerto, se ocultó gracias a las sombras de esa noche, podía escuchar sus pasos detrás, se patinó por el empedrado y dobló a su derecha, se escondió detrás de un barril haciéndose un ovillo y divisó sus siluetas seguir en su persecución. Dejó escapar un suspiro y salió al lado contrario emprendiendo nuevamente su carrera, sin embargo ese descuido le hizo tropezar con alguien y caer al suelo sonoramente.

-¡Idiota! -gritó una voz masculina

-Me dolió -susurró de una forma inaudible y se llevó la mano a la frente pues parecía que había chocado contra una dura pared

Descubrió entonces que en ese descuido varias de sus pertenencias habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo, se apresuró a recogerlas todas, sin fijarse en realidad si todos esos objetos le pertenecían, por lo cual se puso de pie ignorando al varón que estaba en el suelo y emprendió nuevamente su carrera cuando escuchó los gritos a lo lejos. Saga observó intrigado aquella figura alejarse, se puso de pie y sacudió su abrigo, esa caída no lo mataría, pero era evidente que esperaba por lo menos una disculpa de esa persona, sin embargo se había ido sin más, de repente descubrió que el bolsillo donde llevaba aquella carta que Úrsula le había entregado había desaparecido.

-¡Maldita sea! -gruñó pues no esperaba haberse descuidado como para que le hubieran robado de una forma tan estúpida

El peliazul corrió de inmediato tras de aquella silueta, por evidentes razones le alcanzó en poco tiempo, sin mayor preámbulo le haló de los hombros y le estrelló de espaldas contra la pared, si bien Saga era uno de los Santos más calmos del Santuario, en ese momento la frustración de ese viaje se hacía evidente en su persona y por desgracia parecía que se derramaría en esa desafortunada alma.

-Devuélvela -exigió sin embargo esa persona no dijo nada y solo se removió tratando de escapar

El geminiano apretó los dientes, atrapó las muñecas de su prisionero con una de sus manos y aprovechando su mayor estatura y mejor musculatura le arrinconó contra la pared, sin mayor advertencia se decidió a revisarle, rompió los botones de la camisa y pasó su mano por debajo de la tela, palpando el abdomen sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común, su mano subió un poco más palpando esos pectorales descubriendo que eran demasiado suaves y mullidos, casi redondeados y que al contacto con su mano las puntas se iban endureciendo.

-¡suéltame...! -dijo en un hilo de voz con un tono tan suave que casi parecía un gemido

La mente de Saga procesó lentamente, pero no desistió de su revisión, había solo una forma en que le haría ceder por completo a su cautivo, así que guió su mano hasta la entrepierna del pantalón, solo para descubrir la ausencia de algo vital para cualquier hombre, cosa que le hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Qué quieres? -le interrogó una vocecilla dulce en definitiva femenina y giró un poco su cabeza para verle

A la tenue luz de un farol, Saga descubrió el rostro fino y joven de una fémina, sintió la sangre agolparse en su cara, pues aún si era una ladronzuela, un Caballero de Atenea no debería de tocar tan libremente el cuerpo de una mujer

-Ah... yo... lo siento... pero... -balbuceó el geminiano no sabiendo qué decir y aflojó un poco su agarre permitiendo que se encontraran frente a frente

-tú no eres de ellos -dio un suspiro la joven con cierto alivio llevando la mano a su corazón

-¿ellos? -interrogó Saga y miró como era que la chica se alistaba para escapar una vez más, sin embargo el geminiano la retuvo arrinconándola con su cuerpo contra la pared, esta vez solo la intimidaría para que le devolviera la carta –dámela –exigió con una mirada amenazadora

-¡No! -le respondió llevando las manos a su pecho

-La robaste y es mía –espetó el peliazul

-Me la confiaron, no la robé –replicó frunciendo el seño

-No me obligues a quitártela -insistió Saga acercando más su cuerpo al de ella

-Inténtalo -gruñó apegándose a la pared

Los ojos verdes de Saga taladraron los azules de aquella fémina, parecía que no cedería, sin embargo una expresión de terror se formó en su rostro al notar a sus perseguidores.

-¡Maldición! -se quejó –déjame ir, tengo que… esta carta tiene que llegar a Grecia, ¡Al Santuario en Grecia! ¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte! –exclamó

-¿Grecia? –interrogó sorprendido el Caballero Dorado

-Sí, al Santuario -explicó tratando de liberarse del agarre férreo del geminiano

Saga sonrió de medio lado, pues al parecer los destinos habían decidido que se encontraran justo de esa forma

-Pues considérese bendecida por los dioses señorita, porque justamente esta frente a uno de los miembros del Santuario -explicó Saga alistándose para lidiar con esos sujetos

0*0*0*0

La peliverde admiró aquella pequeña prenda bordada que había estado preparando, por un momento se preguntó si sería del tamaño adecuado para un recién nacido. Perséfone dio un suspiro de resignación, pues aún en su calidad de diosa, ella no había podido convertirse en madre y como regente de Inframundo no había posibilidad alguna para ella de ver cómo era que un bebé se desarrollaba.

-Parece que los destinos no quieren ayudarme -murmuró guardando el regalo que había preparado para Violate

Sin embargo el sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, pues cada día al amanecer Aiacos iba a ver al resto de los miembros del Inframundo en la Tierra y se aseguraba que no se metieran en problemas, permitiéndoles a ella y a Violate un poco de tiempo a solas; la diosa se asomó desde la estancia para descubrir a la espectro cargando un paquete de madera

-Violate, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes de cargar ningún objeto en tu estado? –interrogó la peliverde

-Ah… eh… lo siento… pero vino uno de los mensajeros de la Señora Deméter y dijo que se lo entregara personalmente –se justificó la fémina

-Aún así Violate, deberías de guardar reposo, te falta tan poco que no deseo que te lastimes –argumentó la deidad de la Primavera al tiempo que tomaba en sus manos el envío de su madre y lo dejaba en la mesa

0*0*0*0

La saintia de colorada cabellera pateó por enésima vez aquel pozo, pues ya casi había terminado el festival y no había podido acercarse siquiera al joven Milo; a su lado la Doncella Guerrera de Cassiopea lidiaba con sus propios problemas puesto que el Santo de Cáncer se la había pasado paseando con la insulsa asgardiana.

-Ni que fuera mejor que yo -se cruzó de brazos recordando la expresión mojigata de su rostro

-¡Ja! Por lo menos puedes decir que es femenina, en cambio esa maldita bruja de pelo verde… -Shoko apretó los puños y dio un quejidito similar al de un puerco

-como buena bruja seguro que lo ha hechizado -se burló Erda -pero esa maldita mosquita muerta… tengo que deshacerme de ella, porque no voy a tolerar de ninguna forma rendirle pleitesía a una extranjera como ella -

-¿Crees que yo voy a soportar a Shaina? Por los dioses, es una bestia, no, mi joven Milo se merece algo mejor que esa -se cruzó de brazos la Sainta del Caballo Menor

-A todo esto, ¿dónde están Mayura y Kyoko? -inquirió la ojioliva

-No sé qué se traen con el cabrito dorado, yo siempre pensé que a mi hermana le gustaba Aioros… aunque ahora que lo analizo… tal vez se trate de una revancha que tiene Mayura contra Shura -

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! -dio un pisotón la castaña -todavía quiero vengarme de esa maldita rubia… pero entre ella y la mosca muerta… odio más a la mosca muerta -se quejó Erda

-Vaya vaya… quién pensaría que la élite de Atenea sufriría por amor -murmuró una voz melosa

De repente se dibujó la figura de una fémina de castaña cabellera y majestuosa presencia se apareció frente al par de doncellas quienes al reconocerle se arrodillaron de inmediato.

-¡Señora Hera! -le saludaron en coro

-No hace falta tanta ceremonia niñas, venga vamos de pie -dijo esbozando una sonrisa afable

Las jovencitas obedecieron permaneciendo en silencio

-Disculparán mi intromisión pero no he podido evitar escuchar su sufrimiento -afirmó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza -Atenea es muy inconsciente al olvidarse de su propia élite, las Saintias son caracterizadas por su devoción y lealtad, pero han sido relegadas por un grupo de extranjeras...-

Ambas muchachas asintieron con timidez, Hera enarcó levemente una ceja, pues parecía que debía de ser más convincente.

-No me miren así pequeñas, contrario a lo que todo el mundo cree yo no soy una diosa mala, a mí me gusta el orden y el respeto, en especial cuando se trata de los matrimonios -aseguró colocando sus manos sobre el hombro de cada una de ellas

-pero señora Hera, ninguna de nosotras está casada -dijo Shoko decepcionada

-¡Ah! mi pequeña e inocente niña, querrán decir que aún no lo están -de entre sus ropas sacó un pequeño frasco de un vibrante color escarlata -este es un pequeño regalo que quiero hacerles, verán Cipris me entregó esta pócima que podría serles de mucha utilidad -

-¿Nos dará un regalo como ese? -inquirió la Doncella de Equulus

-Ajá -dijo extendiendo el frasco -a cambio claro de un pequeño favor -

-¿Favor? -interrogó Erda con cierta cautela

-Sí, se trata de algo de poca importancia, solo una información que requiero sin que Atenea se entere -dijo la deidad balanceando el frasco

El par de Doncellas se tensó levemente ante la tentación

-No es nada malo, si esto no les parece suficiente les ofrezco mi bendición sobre sus matrimonios -sonrió la Reina del Olimpo -siendo inteligentes como creo sabrán qué beneficios conlleva tener mi aprobación -

Ambas muchachas se miraron antes de tomar su decisión...

0*0*0*0

El rubio dios gemelo dio un resoplido en señal de protesta al mover una de sus piezas de ajedrez, Thanatos por su parte esbozó una sonrisa ejecutando con maestría su jugada y derrotando irremediablemente a Hypnos.

-Vamos hermano ni que fuera tan malo quedarse un tiempo en la Tierra -se burló el pelinegro

-Ahora resulta que te gusta estar rodeado de toda esta basura -se cruzó de brazos el rubio

-Es verdad que el mundo está lleno de basura pero existe una que otra bella flor que es digna de adornar mi Templo en el Eliseo -sonrió enigmático

Los ojos ambarinos de Hypnos brillaron ante las palabras de su gemelo, sin duda él ya tenía una hermosa flor del Inframundo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que por fin residiera en su Templo.

-Nunca pensé que la señora Perséfone nos enviaría a una niñera -susurró Minos ante la mirada inquisidora de Aiacos

-Te equivocas Minos, no soy tu niñera, sin embargo la señora Perséfone me pidió que me asegurara de que no hiciera una estupidez -dijo el juez cruzándose de brazos

-¿Ah sí? Yo no hago estupideces Aiacos, a diferencia tuya, yo no me dejé derrotar por un patético ciego y luego fui despojado de su rango como juez -dijo alzando su mano a punto de lanzar su marioneta cósmica

-Minos, por favor compórtate -intervino Thanatos -el día es joven y aún podemos divertirnos -sonrió antes de salir

-Es una excelente idea tío -afirmó Icelos -quiero ver de nuevo a esa Vestal de Atenea, realmente es hermosa -

Morfeo por su parte rodó los ojos antes de seguir a su hermano, él como su padre preferiría estar en el Inframundo sin tener que perder el tiempo con estúpidos mortales.

En tanto el peliplata juez de Ptolomea llevó la mano a su barbilla antes de decidirse a salir y contemplar como lo hacía desde que había llegado a aquella florista castaña.

-Realmente quiero saber qué era lo que tenía tan loco al estúpido de Albafica -pensó

* * *

chan chan... pues creo q fue un capitulo breve y como de relleno por decirlo de algun modo, pero tenemos q pasar por esto antes de q las cosas se descontrolen(?)

Pues al parecer Dohko tiene una conversación pendiente con su esposa xD, y bueno Teneo será de los pocos dorados que tenga un segundo hijo o no(?) ajajajaja xD...

Ahora... el trauma de Shura es de más tiempo atrás... de hecho ese incidente va a dar de qué hablar en el futuro, porque no solo él participo en esa misión...

Ah!... pues al parecer creo q Afrodita se ha armado de valor... pero no creo que su deseo sea algo fácil, especialmente por los incidentes del pasado y jejeje evidentemente no podíamos olvidarnos de Sigrid, quien a los ojos de Europa es una niña muy peculiar (sip, metí la pata y me disculpo xD soy consciente de mi error)

Ya era hora de confirmar lo q venía diciendo y además explicar como segun yo (estoy loca xD) se terminó la Guerra Santa, siento q soy muy repetitiva pero tengo una razón para ello, porque hay detalles que a primera vista pasan desapercibidos y que después tomarán relevancia...

xD cursilerias con Aioros y Seika, digo, pues ellos no son complicados, además de que pues me pareció lindo el detalle y sip, Seika se escribe con los kanjis de estrella y flor...

Ah!... jajajaj perdón pero ah! Saga... creo q el estres me lo ha puesto loco e imprudente... jajaja, ah... pero bueno, al parecer el destino deseaba que se encontrara con esa persona (ah sip, ella ya salió)

No puedo negar que me parte el corazón que Perséfone no haya podido ser madre aún, pero bueno por lo menos parece que será de esas tías consentidoras...

La tentación... esa horrible tentación... bueno, creo q si alguien ha estudiado mitos sabe que no debe confiarse tan tranquilamente de los dioses, solo veremos cual es la reacción de Shoko y Erda...

XD que me aguanten las caguamas! Ahora Thanatos es el que está feliz en la tierra, pero bueno ya sabemos por qué y mientras Hypnos desea regresar al Inframundo, pobrecito Icelos xD el no tiene la culpa de ser feo(?) y mientras tanto parece que Minos es un stalker...

Pasando a sus ultimos comentarios...

Nadie crea q Shura va a controlarse, de hecho creo q a partir de este momento el pobre perderá la razón xD... pero sip es un trauma saber que no era niña sino niño (nada contra cualquier persona q no sea hetero, pero pues Phantasos no cuenta)

Ah Rada y Pandora, pues si se tienen amor dulce, q ha ido madurando con el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, en cuanto al que Rada le diga "mi señora" es como le llama de cariño, se disfraza de respeto pero es su forma cursi de decirle.

Uhhh vaya... no recuerdo si conteste directo lo de Geist cuando no le afecto la barrera de Hades, pero solo puedo decir "no sé, tal vez, a lo mejor..." xD ya lo averiguaremos...

gracias de nuevo y pues vamos a adentrarnos cada vez más en el caos, pero me disculpo por mi demora que hace que la historia sea muy aburrida... sin embargo les he dicho q habrá drama, romance, sufrimiento, giros inesperados y pues solo les pido no juzgar a mis personajes hasta el final... y yo trataré de no demorar demasiado xD...

Creo q es todo por ahora, gracias y nos leemos

Marie Clarie Rose 77

Pd. Estoy algo dispersa por ver GOT... XD aunq confieso que creo q esta historia puede ponerse así(?)

Pd2. lo dudo xD jajaja solo quiero ver el final, tanto de este fic como de GOT


	24. 24

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

*barriendose* casi a tiempo(?) me disculpo pero tenía que haber terminado antes pero ese papeleo fue brutal...

Esta historia se situa en el s. XVIII, lleva personajes del clásico, LC, algunos otros spin off y unos cuantos OC

Las notas aclaratorias van al final y pues mi advertencia es... que creo q me volví loca xD...

* * *

-24-

Se cruzó de brazos y observó con detenimiento ese pedazo de papel, dio un suspiro de resignación, aún si no era asunto suyo, Saga no podía más que sentirse obligado a averiguar lo que había sucedido con aquella niña y su misteriosa desaparición, después de todo era probable que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, ese impetuoso deseo de conocer sus orígenes.

-¡Por Atenea! Creo que Kanon se burlará de mí –murmuró resignado, pues ese viaje había sido para encontrar algún indicio sobre el paradero de su madre y no para ser un buen samaritano

-Con permiso joven Saga –interrumpió sus pensamientos la jovencita que había conocido hacía unos días atrás

-Adelante –respondió el Dorado poniéndose de pie para encontrarse con la figura de una bella jovencita de larga cabellera de color azul oscuro casi negro, peinada con un par de trenzas, ataviada con un sencillo vestido de color paja que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, así como un tentador escote develando su piel dorada

-Espero no incomodarle –sonrió la joven mirándole con esos brillantes orbes azulados

-En lo absoluto señorita María –afirmó Saga indicándole dónde sentarse

El geminanio se alegró que la fémina fuera tan comprensiva, pues si se tratara de cualquier otra jovencita lo más probable es que no quisiera relacionarse con él después del intempestivo primer encuentro que sostuvieron, sin embargo María parecía una chica más madura para su edad; si bien se habían conocido hacía ya unos días, Saga tenía que encargarse terminar su estadía con la Familia Walden antes de poder continuar con sus investigaciones, durante ese tiempo había mantenido el contacto con María, sin embargo durante sus encuentros la joven se había mostrado recelosa de develar su identidad femenina, Saga suponía que se trataba de una precaución, puesto que viajaba completamente sola.

-Gracias joven Saga –dijo la ojiazul sentándose

-Sabe Señorita María… –inició el Caballero de Atenea

-María está bien –afirmó ella tocando su mano

Saga asintió, antes de continuar –María, me sorprende que una joven como tú viaje tan libremente sin ningún acompañante y que además se encuentre tan desviada de su destino –dijo ofreciéndole una taza de té

-Es una historia peculiar joven Saga –respondió la chica aceptando la bebida, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de la muchacha –Como lo había dicho antes, vengo del Nuevo Mundo, me han pedido entregar esta carta que es de vital importancia -explicó la joven –en apariencia se trata de algo sencillo, sin embargo, aconteció durante mi viaje que el barco donde me transportaba fue atacado por piratas y que en la confusión he tenido que escapar –confesó

-Entiendo, pero ¿ese fue el motivo principal para que ocultaras tu verdadera identidad? –interrogó el geminiano

-Siendo honestos ese fue el consejo que me dio mi madrina antes de partir, desde que salí del Puerto en mis tierras lo hice como un varón y fue hasta hace unos días que me vi descubierta -sonrió dando un sorbo más al té

-Discúlpame yo... -murmuró apenado el peliazul

-No se preocupe joven Saga, comprendo las circunstancias, ahora estando en su compañía creo que puedo volver a ser yo misma -dijo alegre jugueteando con su cabello

El geminiano no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, María tenía razón, una doncella como ella sola llamaría mucho la atención de los varones, pero a su lado no tenía que preocuparse.

-Pero hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿Quién le ha enviado? y ¿con qué motivo a entregar esa carta al Santuario? -

-¡Ah! Se trata de mi madrina, sé que es de vital importancia para ella pues involucra la vida de la menor de sus hijas -respondió la ojiazul

-¿Su madrina? Sabe entonces ¿a quién está dirigida la misiva? -

-Al mayor de los hijos de mi madrina -respondió María

Saga enarcó una ceja ante tal afirmación, puesto que no respondía en absoluto su pregunta.

-Pero ¿cómo es que su madrina mantiene una relación con el Santuario? -el geminiano esperaba con ansias aquella respuesta

María sonrió ampliamente antes de encogerse de hombros –No lo sé -

El guardián de la Cuarta Casa del Zodiaco miró incrédulo a la muchacha, quien solo ladeó su rostro.

-A decir verdad, no tengo idea de cómo guarda relación mi madrina con el Santuario, ni tampoco el nombre de su hijo mayor... lo que sí sé es que debo de hacer todo lo posible para entregarla -afirmó cual si fuera una niña pequeña

-me parece ingenuo de tu parte María que no conozcas el nombre del hijo de tu madrina... -replicó Saga tratando de hacerle entender

-Mmm, mi madrina dijo que cuando abriera el sobre encontraría 2 cartas, la primera dirigida al responsable de Santuario y la segunda dirigida a su hijo –agregó con calma la peliazul –yo confió plenamente en ella así que no tengo por qué temer -concluyó

El ojiesmeralda trató de contener una risilla ante esa idealista actitud, pero no podía decir lo contrario, esa fe ciega era algo que compartían los caballeros en sus misiones.

-Entonces yo la escoltaré... –se ofreció el dorado

-gracias joven Saga –sonrió la fémina

0*0*0*0

Los cálidos rayos del sol bañaban la Arena del Coliseo y permitían que los Santos y sus aprendices entrenaran con mayor facilidad debido a que sus cuerpos entraban más rápidamente en calor. Shura tenía la mirada fija en su aprendiza, quien discretamente trataba de quitarse el sudor de su tórax, separando la tela de su cuerpo para permitir que el aire circulara por su piel y la refrescara antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque. Geist por su parte observaba a su maestro quien después de un par de semanas había logrado recuperarse de aquel incidente, con la única secuela de haber perdido peso y un poco de su condición física, la pelinegra mordió sus labios suavemente puesto que no le agradó en absoluto ver el rostro pálido y demacrado de su maestro. Mientras tanto en las gradas uno de los espectadores se ponía de pie, tomaba una bocanada de aire antes de gritar fuertemente a la arena del Coliseo.

-¡Geist! ¡Te ves preciosa! –llamando la atención de todos los presentes

La susodicha volteó su rostro y ahogó una risilla al ver al espectro lanzándole besos a la distancia

-Valentine –murmuró pues sabía que esa actitud de parte del pelirrosa era solo para sacar de las casillas a su maestro

-Maldito espectro –gruñó el cabrito dorado

Pues los gritos del pelirrosa hacían que todos los presentes centraran su atención en Geist, quien no hacía nada para desairar al perro del Infierno, sin dudarlo un segundo Shura se acercó acechante a su aprendiza y la echó sobre su hombro.

-¡¿Maestro?! –inquirió la pelinegra sorprendida cuando el dorado se encaminó fuera de la Arena –¿A dónde me lleva? -

-Entrenaremos en mi Templo a puerta cerrada –refunfuñó Shura tratando de contener su rabia

Valentine se cruzó de brazos y se decidió a seguirlos, solo para ser detenido por un par de soldados.

-Señor, puede permanecer en el Coliseo, sin embargo, no puede pasar a los Templos de Zodiaco –le advirtieron

El espectro apretó el puño, pues parecía que esta vez el cabrito le había ganado la partida.

0x0x0

Del otro lado un par de féminas observaban discretas los entrenamientos de sus camaradas, se trataban de las Doncellas Guerreras de Cassiopea y _E_ quuleus respectivamente. La última tenía su mirada fija en el 8vo Caballero de la Orden Dorada quien estaba entrenando a su joven discípulo, pero de cuando en cuando se acercaba a la amazona de cabellera verde y jugueteaba con ella revolviendo su cabello o colocando su frente contra la suya.

-¿Y bien Erda tienes alguna novedad? –dijo apretando los dientes pues esa actitud tan familiar entre el par de jóvenes le hacía arder el fondo de sus entrañas

-Nada muy concreto –respondió la Saintia de Cassiopea concentrada en el Santo de Cáncer quien como era su costumbre estaba acompañado de Afrodita de Piscis –pero sé de buena fuente que su fama no se reduce a Rodorio –sonrió la ojioliva mirando de reojo al geminiano quien se acercaba a Milo para entrenar con él

-Interesante, entonces tal vez deberíamos ir a dar un paseo por esas villas –murmuró la pelirroja admirando la gracia con la que el escorpión esquivaba los ataques del gemelo menor

-Podemos empezar por la Aldea de Maroussi –comentó la ojioliva

–entre más pronto mejor... –respondió la Doncella Guerrera de Equuleus

0*0*0*0

 _Cámara del Patriarca…_

-Adelante –murmuró el Patriarca sin despegar su vista de aquellos antiguos documentos

-Disculpe la intromisión su Santidad –dijo una voz masculina que reconoció de inmediato

Más el lemuriano ni siquiera alzó su mirada

-Señor Patriarca… yo… -masculló con voz temblorosa –yo… necesito que… –Shion esbozó media sonrisa al escucharle nervioso, seguramente el muchacho deseaba pedirle unos días de descanso, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que espero a que le dijera su petición –Necesito su consejo –afirmó el chico

El antiguo dorado enarcó una ceja, fijó sus orbes borgoña en ese delicado y blanquecino rostro del peliceleste.

-Te escucho Afrodita –asintió el lemuriano

-Señor… yo… –balbuceó bajando su rostro levemente –yo quiero… comprometerme… -susurró muy bajo

Shion ladeó su cara, se enderezó sobre su asiento, llevó la mano a su barbilla y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pues por lo que había escuchado de Agasha, el Santo de Piscis llevaba una relación cercana pero platónica con la más joven de las Promesas de Asgard.

-Bueno Afrodita, antes de pensar en algo tan serio debes de conocer las reglas para que un Caballero de Atenea se comprometa, siendo honestos no son muy complicadas –sonrió suavemente y sacó de entre los documentos cierto papiro, Afrodita asintió para escucharle –Uno, la joven a desposar debe de tener una edad mínima de 15 años; dos, la fémina debe de ser una doncella inmaculada; tres, debe de ser soltera y sin ningún otro tipo de compromiso. –el antiguo dorado hizo una breve pausa y continuó –Cuatro, en caso de tratarse de una de las Amazonas, además de poseer la edad mínima, conservará su armadura, pero adquirirá el rango de su esposo. Cinco, si se tratará de una Saintia, ésta deberá de renunciar a su armadura y convertirse en una mujer normal, obteniendo el rango de su esposo. Seis, tratándose de las Vestales al servicio de la Señora Atenea, la mujer debe de cumplir como mínimo 5 años de servicio para retirarse y luego desposarse, así como los casos anteriores obtendría el mismo rango que su cónyuge. -Shion hizo una pausa y se fijó de reojo en el pisciano –Siete, si se fuese una mujer externa al Santuario, ella tendrá que romper con cualquier otra asociación, convirtiéndose en una residente más del Santuario –explicó el lemuriano mirando al joven Afrodita –Ocho, el varón que desee desposarse debe de tener una edad mínima de 16 años, poseer un rango y armadura. Nueve, ambos contrayentes deben de desear su unión por libre elección, salvo alguna de las excepciones a las reglas del Santuario –agregó solemne ante la expresión de preocupación del Piscis –y diez, en caso de que la pareja no cumpliera con alguno de los requisitos, la señora Atenea podría hacer caso omiso de la cláusula y darles el visto bueno -finalizó tratando de tranquilizarle

-Entiendo –asintió el dorado sin rendirse

-Ahora bien, me parece Afrodita, que tú como Dorado cumples los requisitos –afirmó el Patriarca con una sonrisa afable –sin embargo, no sé decir si la joven con la que deseas comprometerte los cumple –

Por unos instantes el peliceleste se quedó en silencio y asintió despacio

-Me parece que por tu expresión aún no has hablado con esta Doncella –comentó Shion con un tinte de comicidad

-Yo… pues… aún no… –murmuró acongojado –aún no le he confesado mis sentimientos –reveló Afrodita de Piscis

-Entiendo, escúchame bien Afrodita, te conozco desde que eras un bebé y sé que eres un buen muchacho, por ello dudo que aquella joven que deseas desposar te rechace, no me refiero solo a tu atractivo, que sin duda es una de tus mayores virtudes –afirmó el lemuriano de buen humor –sino a tu carácter, eres un Caballero ejemplar, siempre manteniéndote al margen de cualquier situación, sin escándalos, ni deslices –reconoció el lemuriano, Afrodita por su parte sonrió tímidamente ante los cumplidos de su Santidad -por ello dudo que esa doncella se niegue a tu cortejo, lo que me provoca curiosidad es saber quién es la afortunada fémina que ha cautivado al más hermoso Santo de Atenea, porque sin duda creo que se trata no solo de una belleza, sino de alguien con excelsas virtudes –

El guardián del doceavo templo del Zodiaco tomó aire antes de poder hablar

-Agradezco su confianza y el hecho de que me tenga en tan buen concepto su Santidad –murmuró aún inseguro -es cierto que _ella_ es el epítome de la perfección y que la llevo en lo más profundo de mi corazón, más no estoy tan seguro de saber si ella estaría dispuesta a aceptar a alguien como yo… -

-Vamos muchacho, hablas como si fueras un descarriado –rió el lemuriano poniéndose de pie para tomar del hombro al dorado e infundirle un poco de confianza –eso podrías creerlo de Máscara Mortal, de Milo o de Kanon, aunque éste último nos ha demostrado que con la mujer correcta se puede sentar cabeza –celebró el Patriarca

-Lo sé señor, es solo que quisiera consejo suyo para poder cortejarla, porque creo que ella aún no me toma con seriedad –dijo el peliceleste de soslayo

-Bueno… cortejar a una mujer no es tan complejo, debes de ser amable y atento con ella, además de cuidadoso, un detalle de vez en cuando no estaría mal –aconsejó el peliverde, recordando la primera vez que había cortejado a _esa_ joven –nunca debes fingir ser alguien que no eres, lo mejor ante todo es la honestidad y recordar que los sentimientos nunca pueden ser forzados, el amor es algo que se da de pronto de una forma natural –finalizó

-Entiendo –sonrió Afrodita un poco más tranquilo

-Ahora dime, ¿Quién es esa afortunada Doncella que se ha robado tu corazón joven Afrodita de Piscis? –

El peliceleste se mordió los labios y apretó suavemente sus puños, no quería decirlo, pero con el respaldo del Patriarca tal vez su amor no era tan pecaminoso como había pensado en un inicio.

-Se trata de… Doña Agasha –susurró en voz baja

Por un momento el lemuriano pensó que había escuchado mal, fijó sus orbes borgoña en el rostro del Santo de Piscis, buscando cualquier rastro de burla, pero esa expresión en su blanquecino rostro, era sin duda la de un joven realmente enamorado, el antiguo Caballero de Aries negó enérgicamente sin saber cómo era que debía de reaccionar ante tal confesión.

-¡De ninguna forma! –exclamó intempestivamente el Patriarca dando un golpe en el escritorio

-¿Su santidad? –inquirió sobresaltado el ojiceleste

Shion trató de contenerse pues ni el mismo sabía cómo debía de persuadir al muchacho sin traicionar la promesa que había hecho.

-Escúchame bien Afrodita de Piscis –dijo en un tono lúgubre –nunca en tu vida vuelvas a mencionar este tema, Doña Agasha es una mujer a la que no puedes amar de esa manera –dictaminó el ojiborgoña

-Pero ¿por qué su Santidad? Yo la deseo y la amo desde que tengo uso de memoria –inquirió nervioso el dorado –Deseo casarme con ella y darle el lugar que merece en el Templo de Piscis… –

-¡Silencio atrevido! Doña Agasha… Doña Agasha…-el lemuriano se llevó la mano a la cabeza y negó enérgicamente. –¡Es una mujer prohibida para ti! No hay forma en la que tú puedas acercarte a ella de esa manera –murmuró clavando una mirada sombría en la figura del jovencito –Así que te lo advierto Afrodita de Piscis, si intentas nuevamente hablar de este tema, tendré que encarcelarte en las mazmorras hasta hacerte entrar en razón –sentenció Shion temblando

El muchacho bajó el rostro, le había costado tanto trabajo armarse de valor para sincerarse con sus sentimientos y el Patriarca le había prohibido cualquier contacto con la mujer que amaba, entonces se sintió sucio e impío, puesto que tal vez podía ser verdad que Doña Agasha aún amaba a su maestro Albafica y que su deseo ensuciaba la impecable memoria de su antecesor.

-Entiendo su Santidad, juro por la Señora Atenea que no volveré a hablar de este asunto –dijo desmoralizado el muchacho bajando solo una rodilla para afirmar su juramento

-Retírate a tu Templo Afrodita, en las próximas semanas Máscara Mortal tomará tu lugar como guardián de las Promesas y tú permanecerás dentro del Santuario hasta nuevo aviso –agregó a modo de despedida.

Los ojos de Shion vieron desaparecer la figura débil y frágil del Caballero de Piscis, el lemuriano se quitó el casco y lo dejó en el escritorio, llevó sus manos hasta su cara para cubrirse y perderse en el recuerdo de su promesa.

 _Flash back_

Los ojos borgoña de Shion contemplaron el cuerpo inerte de su camarada, a pesar de todas esas heridas, sin duda alguna conservaba toda su belleza, su mirada luego se detuvo en aquella mujer de castaña cabellera quien lloraba lágrimas silenciosas al tiempo que limpiaba todos los rastros de suciedad y polvo que manchaban esa nívea piel que poco a poco iba a tomando un color blanco como la cera, dando testimonio de que el Santo de Piscis ya no estaba más en este mundo.

-Señor Shion… –le llamó con voz temblorosa –quiero saber si la Guerra Santa continúa así, ¿todos los Caballeros morirán de esta manera? ¿Pelearán y morirán como lo hizo el señor Albafica? –la fémina hizo una pausa ahogando un sollozo –yo… no quiero… no lo quiero… –balbuceó aferrándose a la mesa de mármol donde yacía el cuerpo del Santo de Piscis –no quiero que nadie más muera… yo no quería que el señor Albafica muriera… ni que Afrodita tenga que sucederle, ¡no lo quiero! –gimió cuando sus rodillas por fin cedieron y cayó al suelo

-No peleamos para morir –dijo arrodillándose a su lado –peleamos para cumplir nuestro juramento, proteger a las personas que amamos –sonrió amargamente tomándole de la cintura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie descubriendo esa redondez –¡Agasha! –le miró a los ojos

Entre sus lágrimas la castaña asintió apoyándose en el Santo de Aries, quien no pudo evitar notar que debajo del rasgado escote de su vestido, tan solo cubierta por aquella rosa roja estaba la marca de Piscis.

-La señora Atenea nos dio su bendición –sollozó –pero fui yo la que tomó esa decisión… –

-Entonces ¿Afrodita…? –

-Así es señor Shion… –un par de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la castaña

-Agasha, entonces tú deberías de… –

La florista negó con suavidad, porque ahora sin el señor Albafica no habría forma de solucionarlo.

-No hay mayor remedio… –hipó acariciando la mejilla del Piscis –Se lo ruego señor Shion, prométame que no dirá nada, por la memoria del señor Albafica, prométame que no dirá nada –imploró con esos orbes verdes llenos de lágrimas

Sin mayor remedio el ariano aceptó

 _Fin del Flash back_

-¡Por todos los dioses! Los destinos en verdad que son crueles -lamentó Shion tratando de buscar una forma de remediarlo

0*0*0*0

Las cuatro féminas se arrodillaron frente a la señora Atenea, a su lado se encontraban el Patriarca Shion y la maestra Serinsa, ésta última no llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento sino un vestido sencillo de color azul cielo, que les pareció realmente peculiar al grupo de muchachillas; sumado a que esa misma mañana un par de soldados les había solicitado reunirse en la Cámara del Patriarca al medio día en su vestimenta formal, es decir portando sus armaduras, con la clara excepción de Geist.

-De pie –pidió la deidad con una sonrisa afable –sé que es sorpresivo que les mande llamar con tanta premura, sin embargo se trata de un asunto que no he podido postergar durante más tiempo –explicó Atenea sosteniendo a Nike en su mano izquierda

-¿Sucede algo malo señora Atenea? –interrogó Marín con un tono de preocupación

-No es nada grave –intervino Serinsa con voz suave –sin embargo es una decisión muy importante puesto que nos afecta a las Amazonas –

Provocando que las jovencitas se miraran entre ellas

-Me parece que ya deben de haber escuchado el rumor de que la Casa de Tauro recibirá a un nuevo integrante –sonrió Atenea al verlas asentir

Pues desde el Festival de la Primavera en el Santuario se había hablado acerca de ese tema, pero no sería raro que el señor Teneo decidiera tomar un segundo discípulo, después de todo aún había nuevos aspirantes sin un maestro asignado.

–Es cierto que Serinsa se encuentra nuevamente encita y por ello no podrá hacerse cargo de ustedes –explicó la deidad

Las cuatro muchachas fijaron voltearon su rostro hacía la peliazul quien asintió llevando su mano derecha a su pequeño vientre redondeado, más no tuvieron mucho tiempo para digerir la noticia…

–Por ello se retirará temporalmente como Líder de las Amazonas –provocando que las jovencitas se mirasen confundidas

-Si la maestra Serinsa se retirará, ¿quién se quedará a nuestro cargo? –inquirió June preocupada porque la siguiente Amazona en edad después de la Señora de Tauro era Mayura, y la Santa del Pavo Real no estaba en los mejores términos con ellas

-Es evidente que su grupo no puede quedarse a la deriva, por ello la Señora Atenea, la maestra Serinsa y yo lo discutimos detenidamente y decidimos que debido a su juventud y falta de experiencia, como excepción extraordinaria el rango de líder de Amazona será compartido por Marín del Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco –respondió el Patriarca

-¿Es eso posible? –interrogó Geist

-Como lo dijo Shion es una medida extraordinaria –contestó Atenea –nuestro motivo principal para ello es que si bien Marín y Shaina son las mayores del grupo y ambas poseen ya su rango y armadura, aún no tienen experiencia, por lo cual considerando las virtudes de cada una decidimos que ambas lleven el mismo peso en autoridad –agregó –es decir, compartirán las responsabilidades del puesto y cualquier decisión que se tome debe de ser aprobada por ambas –explicó la ojiverde

-Mis queridas alumnas espero que durante mi ausencia mantengan todo en paz y tranquilidad –comentó Serinsa

El par de Amazonas asintió antes de acercarse a la diosa para ser formalmente investidas con su nuevo puesto.

-Marín del Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco –anunció el Patriarca al tiempo que las muchachas se arrodillaban frente a la diosa –juran guardar las leyes de las Amazonas, proteger el Santuario y a su diosa Atenea, así como salvaguardar el honor y la integridad de las Amazonas –

-¡Lo juro! –dijeron en coro las jovencitas

-Muy bien, a partir de este momento quedan nombradas como las líderes de las Amazonas –sonrió Atenea

0*0*0*0

Exhaló sonoramente y se quitó el casco de soldado develando la cabellera colorada que había ocultado.

-Muchas gracias Hyoga –sonrió coqueta la jovencita hacia el discípulo de Camus

-No fue nada –asintió el chico con un leve sonrojo al ver como la fémina se quitaba la camisa de uniforme que había ocupado para salir del Santuario –¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? –interrogó el rubio

-No hace falta Hyoga, solo voy a dar un pequeño paseo y luego nos encontraremos aquí ¿te parece bien? –

-Ah… sí… solo se cuidadosa… -

-No te preocupes pequeño, aún si me encuentran te prometo que no le diré nada a mi señor Camus –asintió la chica mandándole un beso antes de escabullirse por las calles de Rodorio

Los orbes borgoña de la muchacha recorrían rápidamente todos los puestos del mercado de la Aldea, cualquiera podría pensar que la joven pitonisa se encontraba de paseo y descuidando sus responsabilidades en el Santuario, sin embargo contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar Simone se había decidido a buscar personalmente la fuente de cierto cosmos que aparecía esporádicamente en el Santuario y que le provocaba un mal presentimiento.

-Estoy casi segura que es el mismo cosmos que nos atacó en el Delfos –susurró distraída al tiempo que daba la vuelta en una de las esquinas y tropezaba con alguien

0x0x0

De inmediato todo a su alrededor desapareció, el día fue sustituido por la noche, las calles empedradas por un campo lleno de flores, justo en el medio se encontraba un muchacho de largos cabellos color miel atados con una rosa roja, frente a él estaba la figura de una fémina de ceniza cabellera empuñando una espada cubierta de rosas y protegía al que parecía ser el Santo de Piscis, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Quítate del medio, no es tu pelea –pidió el varón

-Te equivocas, toda las peleas de mi precioso son mis peleas… -dijo la joven lanzándose al ataque

Al mismo tiempo el muchacho hacía aparecer con su cosmos más rosas de color blanco

-¡Rosas Sangrientas! –

0x0x0

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué fue eso? –interrogó una niña de mirada zafiro encontrándose con la figura de la pitonisa

-Sin duda se trata de un piscis –musitó Simone sorprendida y se fijó en la infanta

-¡Sigrid! Por favor no corras así, ya sé que estás enojada pero el joven Máscara dijo que le han dado un entrenamiento especial –gritó cierta castaña acercándose a ellas pero se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con la pelirroja y de inmediato perdió todo el color en su rostro

-¡Ah! La sirvienta de los Duhbe… -señaló a la ojiverde -¿Sigrid? ¿Lady Sigrid? –se dirigió a la menor y luego hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo –Mi Lady, disculpe que no la reconocí –

-Lady Simone –dijo la ojiazul con cierta reserva

-Nunca pensé encontrarla en Grecia, ¿ha venido de paseo con sus hermanos? -dijo mirando a los lados e ignorando la presencia de la mayor

-No mi lady, no me encuentro de paseo por Grecia –negó la Sigrid irguiéndose orgullosa -yo soy una de las Promesas de Asgard –respondió la infanta

Simone ladeó su rostro inconforme, pues a pesar de que la familia de Sigrid pertenecía a la nobleza, en su opinión era todavía muy pequeña como para separarse de ella, finalmente reparó en la muchacha que se mantenía cabizbaja y le recordó

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo... -asintió la ojiborgoña –muy sabio de parte de su madre el enviarle a su sirvienta preferida para cuidarla –agregó haciendo que la figura de Helena se encogiera un poco más

-Helena no es mi sirvienta... –murmuró colérica la niña y descaradamente le dio un pellizco a la pitonisa

-¡Auch! ¿Ah no...? Pero si ella siempre... –

-¿Y su hermano mi lady? –interrumpió intempestivamente la ojiazul –No lo veo por ningún lado –agregó moviendo asomándose por detrás de la pitonisa –porque si no mal recuerdo su padre nunca le permitió pasear por su cuenta debido a su… "condición" –contraatacó

Fue el turno de la sacerdotisa de bajar su cabeza y asentir dócilmente.

-Deben de tener muchas cosas que hacer Lady Sigrid… Lady Helena -

Muy cerca de ahí cierta Doncella Guerrera había escuchado la peculiar conversación.-

-Con que la sirvienta… -esbozando una tétrica sonrisa

0*0*0*0

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la deidad de cabellera verde cuando vio partir al grupo de infantes, descubrió que en la pequeña banquita uno de ellos había dejado un ramillete de margaritas, notó que si bien aquellas florecillas distaban de ser las más bellas, compradas a las que ella cultivaba en los campos Elíseos, poseían un mayor valor que removía el corazón de Perséfone, pues se trataba de un regalo de aquellos visitantes que la acompañaban cada mañana desde que había llegado a la Tierra.

-Necesito un florero –murmuró tomando el ramito –Violate ¿podrías traerme un florero con agua? –pidió la deidad

-En seguida señora –acató la espectro internándose en la casa

Perséfone acarició los pétalos de las florecillas y suspiró, sin duda adoraba verse rodeada de todos esos infantes quienes le trataban con extremada calidez, pero no por su estatus de diosa, sino como a una benefactora, puesto que se había dado a la tarea de enseñarles el cuidado de las flores y plantas entre otros conocimientos que poseía, sin embargo su rostro se ensombreció al recordar que su mayor deseo de ser madre parecía nunca poder verse cumplido y que ese sería su único consuelo, de pronto el sonido del cristal quebrarse en mil pedazos le sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡Ah! –escuchó el quejido de Violate

-¿Violate? –inquirió apresurándose a entrar solo para descubrir a la muchacha arrodillada en el suelo sosteniendo su vientre con un charco a sus pies

-Señora… Per... sé… fo… ne –gimió alzando su brazo hacia ella

-¿Qué tienes? ¿te duele algo? –

-Creo que ya viene –gimoteó respirando pesadamente

Una mueca de pánico se dibujó en el rostro de la Reina del Inframundo y como pudo trató de ayudar a su subordinada por lo menos para llegar hasta un pequeño sillón.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –murmuró aterrada la deidad, tal vez podía ser una inmortal, más no era la diosa de los nacimientos –Tengo que llamar a Atenea, ella… ella debe saber qué hacer… -trató de tranquilizarse e hizo estallar su cosmos para contactar a su hermana

-¡¿Perséfone?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? –escuchó la voz de la diosa de la sabiduría

-Ayúdame Atenea, no sé qué hacer… Violate… Violate… -

-¿Violate? ¿Le pasó algo malo a Violate? –

-¡Sí!... ¡No!... No sé hermana, se siente mal y está gritando mucho… -respondió Perséfone -¿qué hago? –

-Tranquilízate, iré a ayudarte –afirmó Atenea –no tardaré… -

-Entiendo –asintió la peliverde sosteniendo la mano de Violate

0*0*0*0

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y observó al resto de los aprendices practicar, sin quererlo dejó escapar un suspiro, todo parecía un sueño, no uno malo pero un sueño a final de cuentas.

-Debo de estar soñando –susurró recargándose en el tronco del árbol cuando repentinamente sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo y le pellizcaba suavemente -¿quién? –

-Sin duda no es un sueño Shaina –sonrió Milo acuclillándose a su altura –¡Ah! Disculpa, ahora debo de dirigirme a ti como Maestra Shaina ¿cierto? –agregó

-Milo, tú haces que cualquier cosa pierda seriedad –se quejó la amazona dándole un leve empujón provocando que se sentara en el suelo

-Vamos Maestra Shaina, no creo que este sea el ejemplo que deba dar a los aprendices –rió el dorado acomodándose

-Es solo un puesto temporal –se encogió de hombros, sin duda era un honor desempeñar ese puesto, pero el hecho de tener que compartirlo con Marín le hacía sentir levemente desplazada

Sin darse cuenta la Santa de Ofiuco llevó su mano hasta el colgante que siempre llevaba, haciendo que el escorpión sonriera ampliamente.

-Temporal o no, es algo que merece celebrarse –afirmó el ojiverde sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño paquete

-¿Qué traes ahí? –interrogó la amazona sorprendida

-Sé de buena fuente que te gustan los dulces exóticos –comentó el dorado desenvolviendo su presente

Develando que se trataba de un par de barras de color café con aroma dulzón, un aroma desconocido para la amazona, quien analizó con detenimiento

-Huele bien, pero ¿qué es eso? –interrogó

-Lo llaman Chocolate, es un dulce muy difícil de conseguir Shaina –aseguró Milo haciendo que la joven lo recibiera en sus manos

-¿Chocolate? Hablas de ese dulce exótico que traen del Nuevo Mundo –murmuró sorprendida la peliverde

-El mismo y te puedo asegurar que es delicioso –agregó el escorpión tomando un pequeño pedazo antes de comerlo –no está envenenado por si tenías la duda –rió

-De acuerdo te creo, pero ¿Cómo lo conoces? –interrogó Shaina curiosa

-Era uno de los dulces favoritos de mi padre –rió el joven recordando la expresión de su padre cuando le dio a probar por primera vez aquel dulce –aunque él decía que conocía a alguien que sabía hacerlo aún más delicioso –se encogió de hombros

-Cierto, escuché que tu padre viajó por tierras lejanas… -comentó la amazona tratando de no sucumbir al deseo de saborear esa barra de color café

-Aún con la máscara sé que quieres probarlo –se burló Milo picando el brazo de la Santa

-¡Cállate! Lo haré después, porque de ninguna forma… -

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya lo sé! No te vas a quitar la máscara, mira Shaina te dije que era un regalo por tu nuevo puesto, eres libre de comerlo ahora o después –resolvió el peliazul tranquilo

-Está bien –asintió la muchachilla envolviéndolo nuevamente y luego de un pequeño silencio –gracias Milo es un lindo detalle –

-Admito que solo es la mitad de mi presente –rió el guardián de la octava Casa del Zodiaco

-¿La mitad? –la fémina ladeó su rostro como tratando de comprender las intenciones de su camarada

-Así es, sé de buena fuente que te gustan los dulces y pensé que te agradaría, pero también quería darte algo que no olvides –agregó con un toque de misterio

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué me darás que no olvide bicho? –

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro del dorado y haciendo uso de su increíble velocidad acunó el rostro de Shaina con delicadeza antes de depositar un beso sobre sus labios, aún sin quitarle la máscara, provocando que el corazón de la amazona se acelerara repentinamente. Esta podía ser la segunda ocasión en la que Milo la besaba de esa manera, pero de alguna forma se sentía sincera.

-Muchas felicidades Shaina, sé que serás una excelente Líder de las Amazonas –susurró el chico dedicándole una sonrisa afable

-Gracias… -dijo con la voz temblorosa –Milo… ¿por qué haces esto? Con tu velocidad pudiste… -

Una risilla escapó de los labios del bicho y negó con suavidad

-Ya te lo dije antes Shaina, yo no voy a forzarte a nada, solo puedo demostrarte que no estoy jugando –contestó con seriedad

-¿Realmente no soy un juego para ti Milo? –interrogó la peliverde

Milo negó suavemente y tomó la mano de la jovencita

-Shaina, si tú fueras un juego para mí no me tomaría la molestia de hacerte regalos, yo quiero que confíes en mí y que seas tú quien decida si continuar o no –explicó el dorado

-¿No te impacientarás? Porque sabes que yo no soy como cualquier otra mujer… -

El varón soltó una carcajada y no permitió que Shaina le arrebatara su mano

-Shaina desde que te vi por primera vez durante tu combate como aprendiz de amazona supe que no eras una niña común, por eso quería conocerte pero no sabía si el hecho de que yo tuviera un rango iba a influenciarte –expuso Milo

-En definitiva no me influenció, pero sí me sorprendió que siendo tan joven ya fueras un dorado –confesó Shaina –eras demasiado molesto –agregó

-Déjame decirte que tu no eras una dulzura precisamente –rió el bicho

-Estamos a mano –asintió la peliverde

-Entonces Shaina, ¿me permitirías demostrarte que esto es serio? –pidió Milo de una forma solemne

La amazona guardó silencio contemplando la seriedad en el rostro de su camarada, nunca en sus más locos sueños había esperado que Milo le dijera tremendas palabras, es más ni siquiera sabía si ella sentía una atracción real hacía él, pero no perdería nada si intentaban llevarse mejor ¿o sí?

-Está bien Milo, te lo permito, pero si hace cualquier cosa extraña te mato ¿entendiste? –

-¡Entendido Maestra Shaina! –dijo imitando el tono de uno de los soldados

-Idiota –balbuceó la Amazona golpeándole en el brazo

-Jajaja esa es la Shaina que conozco, ruda como siempre –celebró el chico poniéndose de pie -¡Oh! Tengo que ir a ver a Jabu, nos veremos luego –dijo a modo de despedida

-¡Espera! –le llamó la Santa de Ofiuco -¿Cómo sabías que me gustan los dulces exóticos? ¿Me has estado espiando? –

El escorpión sonrió y luego respondió

-No Shaina, yo no te he estado espiando, le pregunté a la Maestra Serinsa y a Marín qué era lo que te gustaba –y luego se echó a correr en camino hacia el Coliseo

-Tarado… -sonrió debajo de la máscara

0*0*0*0

El rostro de Perséfone palideció una vez más al escuchar los quejidos de Violate provenientes de la otra habitación. Atenea por su parte tomó la mano de su hermana y sonrió afable.

-No tienes que preocuparte –trató de infundirle confianza

-¡Atenea! Es que me siento tan inútil –se quejó la peliverde abrazándose a la pelilila

-Tranquila hermana, es normal para las mujeres tener dolor durante el trabajo de parto, pero créeme que después de esto, cuando Violate sostenga a su bebé por primera vez en sus brazos, sus fuerzas regresarán –dijo Sasha acariciando sus brazos

Perséfone hipó tratando de contener un poco los sentimientos encontrados, sin duda ella también deseaba tener ese sentimiento, estaba dispuesta incluso a pasar por todo ese dolor humano si era necesario para poder tener al hijo de su amado Hades.

-¡Es un varón! –gritó Agasha cuando el llanto del recién nacido inundó la residencia

Sin decir más Aiacos corrió al interior de la habitación para encontrarse con su esposa y su pequeño hijo.

-Violate, no hagas esfuerzos, todo está bien, así que tómense su tiempo –sonrió Agasha cerrando la puerta

La Reina del Inframundo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de desplomarse sobre la silla, llevó su mano hasta su frente y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Lo ves, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte hermana –dijo Atenea colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la diosa de la Primavera

-Gracias hermana, tan fuerte como siempre –sonrió la peliverde tranquila

-Disculpe señora Atenea… -le llamó la castaña desde el marco de la puerta

-Dime Agasha –se acercó la ojiverde con cautela puesto que el rostro de la curandera se podía leer una expresión de consternación

Ambas salieron al patio

-¿Pasa algo malo con Violate o con el bebé? –interrogó la deidad de la Sabiduría

-No señora, madre e hijo están perfectamente –asintió la florista pero mordió sus labios con suavidad –pero de acuerdo a los cálculos que Pefko y yo habíamos hecho, aún faltaban un par de semanas más para el nacimiento –

-No es raro que un parto se adelante –comentó Sasha sin comprender su preocupación

-Eso es cierto, sin embargo… la forma en que se desarrolló todo… -Agasha negó –pareciera que Violate hubiera tomado algo… algo que… adelantó todo de una forma casi brutal –Atenea asintió insegura –si hubiera sido antes Violate no habría podido terminar bien su embarazo –susurró la castaña

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Atenea, por un momento el pensamiento de que su hermana Perséfone pudiera hacer algo así…

-¿Qué dijiste? Violate… Violate pudo… -interrogó la diosa de la Primavera desde el marco de la puerta, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres -¿cómo…? ¿Quién podría ser tan… cruel? –hipó la mujer cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Señora Perséfone! –

-¡Perséfone! –

Entre Atenea y Agasha le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, la Diosa de la Primavera estaba completamente pálida y temblorosa.

-Por favor hermana, respira profundo solo es una conjetura… -dijo la pelilila acariciando los cabellos de la Reina del Inframundo

-Es una crueldad, nadie en este mundo… debería de hacer algo así… -hipó Perséfone -¿acaso no tienen corazón? ¿acaso no saben lo mucho que deseamos ser madres? –apretó la mandíbula tratando en vano de no llorar –si yo tuviera esa oportunidad… si yo pudiera… -negó enérgicamente puesto que no podía soportar más ese dolor

Agasha por su parte había empezado a tomarle el pulso a la deidad, para ver si podía darle algo para tranquilizarle, cuando de repente descubrió algo que le tomó por sorpresa.

-Pero estoy seca… estéril… no puedo ser considerada una esposa legítima para mi señor Hades… -lloriqueó en brazos de su hermana

-Sabes que a Hades no le importa, que él no te repudiaría jamás… él te ama sinceramente –le consoló Atenea

-No sé si pueda soportarlo más… ¿por qué Atenea? ¿Por qué no puedo ser madre? –gimoteó

-Señora Perséfone yo creo que no debería de preocuparse más –sonrió Agasha acariciando su mano

Atenea se puso en alerta, tal vez Agasha podía empatizar con ese dolor más que ella misma, sin embargo era consciente que los dioses eran como niños malcriados que detestaban ser vistos como criaturas débiles y vulnerables. Entre sus lágrimas la diosa de la Primavera miró a la castaña y negó.

-No gastes tus palabras de consuelo… -advirtió tratando de contener su frustración

-No me malinterprete señora –dijo la florista poniéndose de pie –no sé cómo sea con las diosas pero… dígame sinceramente, no se ha sentido muy bien en estos últimos días ¿cierto? –La peliverde asintió insegura –¿cansancio por la mañana?, ¿un poco de náuseas y mareos a lo largo del día? –Perséfone movió su cabeza en afirmación

Sasha miró a Agasha y luego su hermana

-Dime ¿te dan asco los olores fuertes? ¿Deseas comer algo más dulce antes de dormir? ¿Además de que sientes que te aprieta el peplo? –

-Sí… ¿eso qué tiene que ver? –miró a la deidad y luego a la florista

-¡Ah! –sin dudarlo Atenea abrazó a Perséfone –Me parece hermanita que los destinos han escuchado tus súplicas… -

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? –

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más señora Perséfone, pero estoy casi segura de que usted se encuentra encinta –afirmó Agasha

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la Reina del Inframundo y sin quererlo llevó su mano hasta su vientre y a esa pequeña barriguita que se había formado sin que se diera cuenta.

-Pero… entonces lo que le pasó a Violate… -inquirió la pelilila

-No lo sé con certeza, me parece que debemos de ser prudentes –negó Agasha –señora Perséfone ¿Recuerda qué fue lo que comió o bebió Violate el día de hoy? –

-Solo pan y queso, creo que unos dátiles y agua… todo está en la mesa –señaló

-Disculpen la intromisión –entró Pefko a la pequeña casa e hizo una reverencia –¿sucede algo malo? –dijo al sentir el ambiente un poco tenso

-Oye Pefko, ¿Me puedes ayudar a revisar estos alimentos? –pidió la castaña acercándose a la mesa

-Con su permiso… -dijo el curandero analizando los elementos de la mesa –el queso está fresco, al igual que el pan, nada malo… -olió los dátiles –muy dulces para mi gusto –admitió Pefko dejando nuevamente el fruto en la mesa –el agua está normal –y finalmente descubrió un pequeño frasco de cristal de color verduzco -¿esto lo preparó usted Señora Perséfone? –interrogó olisqueando su contenido

Los ojos de la deidad se fijaron en el objeto y negó con suavidad

-No, ese es uno de los brebajes de mi madre, los había olvidado por completo, según recuerdo es su mezcla especial de ambrosía –dijo sin darle importancia

El curandero introdujo su dedo meñique revisando la consistencia, lo llevó a su nariz y luego lo probó para escupir discretamente.

-Esto es… -sus ojos se fijaron en la florista

Agasha asintió y luego se acercó a las diosas –está cansada Señora Perséfone, creo que debería de dormir un poco para recuperar energías –

-Escúchala, te hará bien –le convenció Atenea porque presentía que no deseaban darle más disgustos a la peliverde –yo te llevó a tu habitación –

-Sí, está bien –asintió cansada

Tan pronto como se quedaron solos el par de curanderos se miraron

-La señora Perséfone está encinta… -dijo la castaña sin mayor preámbulo

-Si quiere llegar al final de su gravidez debe de evitar por todos los medios beber esto, de lo contrario… -expresó sombrío Pefko

-Lo sé… -dio un suspiro de resignación Agasha puesto que este asunto era mucho más delicado de lo que cualquiera podía pensar

* * *

TUN TUN TUN! xD Drama! Drama!

Bueno creo q ya captaron quien era la chica del capi anterior xD... pronto averiguaremos más...

pues ya está sano el cabrito...(?) y Valentine no dudará en joderle la existencia...

Creo q Erda y Shoko han caido en la tentación de Hera...

Ah! Esto se complica más y más... ya sé que parece algo confuso pero deseaba explicarles las reglas en el Santuario segun mi loca idea para casarse, y tbm bueno, Shion como patriarca sabe más cosas de lo q a simple vista se ve, no sé si ya quedó claro el asunto o si los he confundido... si no lo explicaré despues...

En el nombramiento de Shaina y de Marín ya pasaron un par de días, por si no quedaba claro xD... y pues si, como aún no tienen experiencia deben de compartir sus responsabilidades, por lo menos hasta q Serinsa pueda reincorporarse de nuevo xD...

Simone no es tonta y tratará de descubrir esa presencia extraña, pero a veces me parece q es algo imprudente y habla de mas... en fin, parece q todas las familias poseen un secreto... lo malo es q alguien parece haberlo escuchado...

Drama con el bebé de Violate, segun yo ya casi era hora, pero parece q tomó por sorpresa a Perséfone, como dije diosa o no, creo q le daria un poco de pánico puesto que ella nunca ha presenciado un nacimiento...

xD y sip, el momento cursi entre Milo y Shaina, ese bicho es más dulce de lo q parece ser y Shaina no es tan mala como aparenta... espero q a los fans de ellos les haya gustado ;D (jajaja xD el chocolate no sé si ya se comercializaba tanto, pero creo q sí era algo exotico)

Aunq sé que parece una escena apresurada y muy loca, tenía que resolver la situación de Violate además de llegar al punto de quiebre de Perséfone, de cualquier forma confieso que estuve muy influenciada por los dramas orientales de época q me gustan así como se debe de notar que me gustan los programas policiacos xD, me disculpo si se ve fuera de lugar pero no supe resolverlo de otra forma...

Es todo por ahora, ya saben q pueden preguntarme...

De los comentarios del capi anterior...

El precioso tiene mucho drama por delante... eso todavia no termina...

Jajaja los dioses olímpicos siempre serán un tema... con ellos a penas comienzo

Saga es sensual y por eso no lo golpearon(?), ya verán qué pasa con él, q como dije todavía no termino

En fin, ya es todo... estoy algo dispersa y me disculpo

Nos leemos pronto!

PD1, creo q mi Sigrid está algo influenciada por Lady Mormot xD...


	25. 25

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Me disculpo por la demora, sin embargo como ustedes supieron en septiembre un sismo afectó mi Ciudad, sé que no es una excusa sin embargo, la zona donde yo trabajo fue afectada en los alrededores y aunque físicamente no me sucedió nada a mí o a mis seres cercanos, anímicamente si me afecto haciendo que me bloqueara por un tiempo, puesto que a mi punto de vista sentía que era una falta de respeto para quienes perdieron a alguien o sus hogares, para decirlo de otro modo me encontraba de duelo, curiosamente ni siquiera mi cumpleaños me parecía una realidad. De verdad lo siento y quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que nos hayan ayudado tanto en lo espiritual como en lo económico o físico, sé que se ha hecho popular algunos de los versos del Himno Nacional Mexicano, pero para una servidora que tuvo que cantarlo en su infancia con 4 estrofas seleccionadas, quiero recordarles unos versos que expresan lo que sucedió...

"...Y tus templos, palacios y torres

Se derrumben con hórrido estruendo,

Y sus ruinas existan diciendo:

De mil héroes la patria aquí fue."

Creo que por el momento esta es mi excusa, lo lamento en verdad, sin más volvere a los anuncios acostumbrados... la historia se situa en el s. XVIII, contiene personajes del clásico, LC, algunos otros spin off y alguno que otro OC

Mis notas están al final y la única advertencia es que la autora está loca y hace lo que le viene en gana...

* * *

-25-

 _Casa del Patriarca…_

La pelilila se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y trató de mantenerse en calma, pero esa noticia le había estremecido por completo. Sabía de antemano que Deméter aborrecía por completo la relación que mantenían Hades y su hija, pero jamás cruzó por su mente que la diosa pudiera llegar a ser tan despiadada.

-¿No te queda alguna duda Pefko? –inquirió la diosa

-Ninguna señora Atenea –respondió el curandero

Los ojos verdes se posaron en la figura de la Reina del Inframundo

-¿Existe alguna forma en la que mi madre haya cometido un error? ¿Tal vez la fórmula del brebaje estuviera equivocada? –inquirió tratando permanecer tranquila

-Señora Perséfone, todos los frascos contenían la misma formulación –aseveró Pefko

-Antes de llegar a alguna conclusión señora Perséfone, tenemos que aclararle que esa pócima es benéfica para cualquier mujer sana –intervino Agasha –sin embargo, para una mujer en estado de gravidez podría tener consecuencias fatídicas –explicó

La peliverde volteó su rostro hacia Atenea y ahogó un suspiro

-Entiendo… -asintió la peliverde

-Hermana no te angusties, trata de no pensar más… -le pidió Sasha

-No hace falta que lo intentes –negó con suavidad –no es un secreto que mi madre siempre se ha opuesto a mi unión con Hades, o que durante siglos me mantuvo encerrada en su Templo para que no pudiera estar a su lado –agregó acariciando su vientre –así que no debería de sorprenderme que durante cada lapso desde que desperté me hubiera suministrado algo como eso –sonrió con amargura

-Perséfone… -acarició su mano

-Solo quisiera saber el por qué –dijo con serenidad

-Perdone mi atrevimiento pero tal vez la intención fuera que el señor Hades la repudiara por no poder darle hijos –intervino la castaña

-Es verdad, los matrimonios griegos tienen esa base, toda mujer que no pueda darle un hijo a su cónyuge no puede ser considerada como esposa legítima –comentó la Reina del Inframundo

-Lo que permite al marido repudiarla y obligarla a regresar a su familia –agregó Pefko

La diosa de la Primavera negó reiteradamente

-Solo por tratarse de mi madre quiero darle el beneficio de la duda, así que por favor todo este asunto debe de mantenerse en secreto –

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Pefko y Agasha son de mi entera confianza –sonrió Atenea –futura mamá –afirmó cariñosamente

La Reina del Inframundo solo sonrió

-Con su permiso debo de volver a mi residencia, muero de ganas por ver a mi pequeño ahijado y darle un poco de descanso a esos padres primerizos –celebró la fémina encaminándose fuera del despacho

Sin embargo aquella calma duró poco cuando en el marco de la puerta descubrió la figura del dios del sol…

-Atenea… -sonrió a modo de saludo

0*0*0*0

En un paraje alejado del bosque el par de muchachillas se inclinaron ante la presencia de la divinidad, de pronto hizo aparecer un trono de marfil, con un respaldo decorado de cuclillos de oro y hojas de sauce, mientras el asiento tenía una piel de vaca.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades tiene mis niñas? –formuló con fingida calidez

-Señora Hera –empezó a hablar Shoko –durante estas semanas hemos investigado arduamente, hemos descubierto que su fama abarca no solo la Villa de Rodorio, sino un par de pueblos más en los alrededores –

-Entiendo –asintió la diosa tratando de no impacientarse

-Más no pudimos encontrar con una prueba concreta como nos lo solicitó… -dijo la Doncella Guerrera de Equuleus

Hera apretó el descansabrazos del trono y respiró pesadamente

-¿Entonces…? –una mueca sombría se dibujó en su rostro –¡¿Me mandaron llamar… para decirme que son… unas incompetentes?! –bramó enfurecida la deidad levantándose de su asiento

-Aguarde señora Hera… -intervino Erda prontamente –no es eso lo que queríamos comunicarle –balbuceó nerviosa

Los ojos de la Reina del Olimpo se clavaron en la figura de la Saintia de Cassiopea

-¡Habla! –ordenó

-No encontramos nada en concreto porque hubo un lugar en específico que no pudimos investigar de primera mano, pero sabemos de una fuente confiable que ahí existe cierta persona que podría ayudar a su causa –explicó

-¡Oh! ¡Y díganme par de mocosas por qué no lo averiguaron ustedes mismas! –cuestionó casi colérica

-¡Es un burdel! ¡Porque se trata de un burdel! –espetó Shoko temerosa

Tomó una milésima de segundo para que la deidad comprendiera esas palabras y luego una sonrisa sardónica se dibujara en sus labios.

-Con que de eso se trataba –murmuró con agrado y tomó asiento –claro, ahora lo comprendo mis pequeñas, de ninguna forma un par de Doncellas puras y virtuosas como ustedes podrían exponerse a un lugar como ese –comentó Hera contenta

El par de Saintias dio un suspiro de alivio puesto que no era secreto para nadie que la señora Hera podía ser extremadamente irascible, además de castigar severamente a aquella pobre alma que le hiciera enojar.

-Muy bien mis niñas, ¿dónde se encuentra ese lugar? –

-En la Villa de Maroussi –respondió Erda

-Con que Maroussi… muy bien niñas, se han ganado su premio –celebró la diosa sacando de entre sus ropas el pequeño frasco de color escarlata

Los ojos de ambas Doncellas brillaron anhelantes y estiraron su mano para poder recibir su recompensa

-Sin duda una mujer obsesionada hace el mejor trabajo que cualquier Marino, Caballero o Espectro –rió para sus adentros Hera -Solo debo de recordarles pequeñas que al usar este pequeño regalo, nunca bajo ningún motivo debe alguien enterarse de este asunto –dijo la Reina del Olimpo estirando su mano hacia ellas, las Saintias asintieron antes de sonreír al tener con ellas ese brebaje –porque algunos podrían malinterpretar mi bondad… -advirtió la diosa, el par de jovencitas miró la sonrisa macabra en su rostro y tragaron sonoramente al comprender sus palabras

En ese momento Hera desapareció dejándolas completamente solas.

-podría considerarse como una traición a la señora Atenea… -tartamudeó Erda

Shoko solo asintió algo temerosa, pues eso significaba que no debían de desaprovechar la oportunidad y atestar el golpe lo más pronto posible.

0*0*0*0

Los ojos violáceos de Camus observaron la figura del escorpión dorado recolectando un par de libros de la biblioteca.

-Vamos Camus ayúdame –pidió Milo hojeando entre las páginas de los ejemplares que había tomado de los estantes

El Santo de Acuario no dijo nada al llevarse la mano al puente de la nariz, pues a pesar de conocer a Milo prácticamente de toda la vida, había momentos en los que su persistencia le seguía sorprendiendo.

-Milo ¿estás consciente de lo peligroso que es hacerlo? –comentó Camus recargándose en el marco de la puerta

-No seas aguafiestas hielito –respondió el peliazul dejando uno de los libros abiertos

-Si no mal recuerdo el maestro Dohko dijo que había un vendedor en Rodorio que la tenía –recordó el acuariano

-Lo sé, pero cuando fui a buscarlo me han dicho que no regresará hasta el inicio del Verano –explicó Milo volteando su rostro hacia su amigo –y yo ya no puedo esperar más –sonrió

-¿Es absolutamente necesario? Podrías encontrar algún otro detalle… -trató de hacerlo entrar en razón

-Dije que quiero _"flores chinas"_ para ese momento y no me importa tener que hacerlas con mis propias manos con tal de que pueda impresionar a Shaina –replicó el escorpión determinado

Camus dio un suspiro de resignación antes de sentarse a su lado puesto que si lo dejaba a su suerte el bicho podría matarse accidentalmente con semejante idea.

-Supuse que necesitarían un par de bocadillos para su investigación –sonrió cierta doncella de mirada borgoña entrando con una bandeja de comida

-Gracias Simone –sonrió Milo apartando discretamente su mirada del libro

Camus por su parte se mantuvo en silencio, solo asintió, tampoco se inmutó cuando la pelirroja depositó un beso en su mejilla

-Si necesitan algo más estaré en mi habitación estudiando mi señor Camus –

-Anda ve, y dile a Hyoga que practique en el patio, pero que tenga cuidado con congelar los escalones –respondió el acuario tranquilamente

Haciendo que el bicho ahogara una risilla discreta, puesto que parecía que esa jovencita se estaba robando de a poco el corazón de su amigo.

0*0*0*0

Se levantó perezosamente sentándose en la cama, estiró sus brazos tratando de hacer acopio de todas sus energías para comenzar un nuevo día, volteó su rostro hacia la pequeña mesita que estaba iluminada por un tenue rayo de sol que se colaba por una de las rendijas de las cortinas, cuál fue su sorpresa al hallar un pequeño paquete de tela, sin pensarlo la castaña mujer tomó entre sus manos el objeto y desató la tela develando una muñequita de porcelana…

-¡Por todos los dioses! –exclamó la florista poniéndose de pie al instante y haciendo que la pieza cayera en la cama

Puesto que aquella muñeca se parecía a ella, pero no era solo eso, llevaba la misma ropa que el día en que Rodorio había sido atacado. Agasha tragó sonoramente y descubrió que en el pañuelo habían escritas un par de palabras.

-"Cada día, cada palabra que digas, te estaré observando, chica con la rosa" –

Un grito se ahogó en el pecho de la ojiverde quien cayó de rodillas y luego miró a su ventana descubriendo que se encontraba abierta, la sangre se congeló en todo su cuerpo puesto que esta no era la primera vez en la que hubiera recibido un regalo de ese tipo, desde hacía ya semanas que cada tercer día encontraba un detalle o regalo en los alrededores de su cabaña, todo había empezado por la inocente llegada de unas dragoneras, aquellas pequeñas florecillas violáceas a la puerta de su cabaña, que poco a poco se había convertido en un enorme ramo; luego se vieron alternadas con pañuelos de seda que contenían una pequeña piedra preciosa, más ninguno de esos regalos llevaba alguna pista sobre la identidad de su dador. Pero ahora con esa muñeca y el sobrenombre "chica con la rosa", solo podía tratarse de una persona y esa era el asesino de su amado señor Albafica.

-¡No! ¡No! –gimió la fémina tratando de olvidar su lasciva voz llamándole de esa manera

Sin pensarlo se puso de pie y cerró la ventana sin notar que escondido a cierta distancia se encontraba el juez del Inframundo disfrutando de la reacción de la castaña.

0*0*0*0

La jovencita de cabellera verde se asomó discretamente, asegurándose que todas sus compañeras se encontraran fuera del Recinto de las Amazonas, con cautela regresó hacía el patio, donde encontró a esa persona con la que deseaba conversar desde hacía ya unos días pero que no había podido tener una oportunidad. Los ojos amatista de la pitonisa se encontraron con la figura de la Amazona de Ofiuco, aún si no podía ver la expresión en su rostro podía sentir como de su ser emanaba un aura de incertidumbre.

-¿Shaina? –interrogó la muchachilla

Cuando sin mayor palabra la Santa le tomó del brazo y la arrastró a la cabaña, donde aseguró la puerta y corrió las cortinas, provocando un poco de nerviosismo para la pelimalva. La amazona trató de armarse de valor, puesto que durante todas esas semanas había una inquietud que le atormentaba en el fondo del alma.

-¿Sucede algo malo Shaina? –interrumpió sus pensamientos Europa, vio como la fémina se quedó pasmada como si no pudiera articular palabra alguna -¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? –ofreció

Más la pobre peliverde no pudo más que negar con la cabeza e inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia el peto de sus protecciones y tomó entre sus dedos aquel dije que colgaba de su cuello; aquel pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido para la pitonisa quien comenzaba a sospechar acerca de la actitud de Shaina.

-Shaina, podré ser una pitonisa, pero eso no me hace una psíquica, no puedo adivinar lo que tú piensas, así que si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo –tanteó con un toque de comicidad

La Amazona sintió su rostro arder y alzó su mirada hacía la sacerdotisa quien tenía sus manos en las caderas y una expresión amable en su cara.

-Te lo advierto Europa, lo que voy a decirte es un secreto y si le cuentas a alguien, juro por los cielos que te mato –amenazó

Europa solo asintió sin decir nada más. Al mismo tiempo Shaina se armaba de valor para sincerarse, pues la causa de su ansiedad tenía nombre y título.

-Yo… yo… quiero saber qué es lo que me depara en el futuro con Milo de Escorpión –espetó sin más preámbulo la amazona

Los ojos amatistas de Europa brillaron ante tal petición, sin decir mucho se acercó a la peliverde y sostuvo sus manos, guiándole para tomar asiento.

-Entiendo Shaina –suspiró la sacerdotisa –¿para ello me permitirías ver tu rostro? -

La petición sorprendió a la Santa de Atenea, recelosa se despojó de la pieza de plata para poder mirarse frente a frente; Europa descubrió que el blanquecino rostro de la muchacha llevaba un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Mírame a los ojos y por favor relaja tus manos –pidió la ojiamatista Shaina obedeció sin decir nada

Europa se concentró entonces en ver lo que el destino le preparaba a la Amazona de Ofiuco, en un instante vino a ella la imagen de la peliverde ascendiendo por las escalinatas de las Casa del Zodiaco solo para detenerse justo en el octavo Templo, aún en silencio la joven se despojó lentamente de su máscara de plata y sonrió, cuando el guardián de esa Casa le abrazó por la espalda y evidenció que en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón se dibujaba la marca de Escorpio, indicando que ella era la esposa de Milo.

Los orbes verdes de Shaina titilaron ansiosos ante el trance en el que había entrado la pitonisa, quien poco a poco recobraba sus sentidos, esbozando una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió impaciente

-Me parece que en el futuro deberás acostumbrarte a subir diariamente hasta la Octava Casa del Zodiaco –afirmó juguetona

-¡¿Eh?! ¿O… o… octava Casa del Zodiaco? –interrogó con voz temblosa -¿quieres decir que me casaré con Milo? -

La pelimalva asintió –sí, he visto que en tu pecho llevarás la marca de Escorpio –

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la peliverde quien negó con suavidad, puesto que parecía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, tal vez ya era tiempo de aceptar ese sentimiento que tenía por el bicho, especialmente porque ahora podía tener la certeza de que para él no era solo un juego.

0*0*0*0

-Descanse Doña Agasha, nos encargaremos de todo –murmuró la asgardiana cerrando la puerta sigilosamente

La muchachilla dio un suspiro, recargándose en la pared, en su rostro llevaba una expresión de preocupación, puesto que desde el amanecer la jovial y amable Doña Agasha se había sentido mal, de hecho su apariencia era enfermiza y frágil, más cuando la asgardiana le había dicho que llamaría al señor Pefko la mujer se había negado rotundamente, argumentando que solo había pasado una mala noche y con un día de descanso estaría bien; por ello le había asignado a ella como la mayor de todas las Promesas, la responsabilidad de cuidar y administrar la Residencia. Helena sonrió afable, no sería la primera vez que se encargara de tales tareas, aunque no quisiera recordarlo ella poseía el conocimiento para mantener la Cabaña en completo orden. Sin más la jovencita se dirigió a la estancia donde le esperaban el resto de las chicas, quienes acataron cada una de las tareas asignadas puesto que también se encontraban preocupadas por Doña Agasha.

-Creo que solo hace falta cuidar el Jardín de Doña Agasha –comentó la ojiverde

Saliendo de la cabaña para acercarse al pequeño terreno donde la Florista tenía la mayoría de sus plantas, tanto medicinales como de ornamento, tomó una cubeta, solo para descubrir que se encontraba vacía y que haría falta ir hasta el riachuelo aledaño, sonrió con cierta amargura, pero no pronunció palabra alguna encaminándose por el sendero, descubriendo el bello paisaje que rodeaba el que se hubiera convertido desde hacía unos meses en su nuevo hogar.

-Realmente es hermoso –suspiró

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y dejó que la brisa cálida removiera los mechones del flequillo, agudizando sus sentidos para apreciar el trinar de las aves, más esa quietud distinguió una sutil melodía, su ritmo era muy suave y agradable, si no se equivocaba debía de tratarse de una lira, como la que el hermano de Natassia siempre tocaba en las fiestas; pero sin duda su sonido era más sublime y excelso, creaba un ambiente que la envolvía de una forma que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, abrió sus párpados y guiada por la curiosidad siguió la melodía, tan solo para encontrarse con la figura de cierto pelinegro recargado en el tronco de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y rasgando las cuerdas de una lira plateada que se asemejaba a la forma de un dragón. La castaña no supo por qué pero al contemplar al varón de esa forma se quedó sin aliento, sin duda poseía un aura divina, muy diferente a las que los demás hombres poseían. Fue en ese justo momento que sus ojos se abrieron, al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¡Ah! Yo… lo siento… -balbuceó la doncella avergonzada, pues sabía que era irrespetuoso molestar a los dioses

Sin embargo el hombre se quedó en silencio y se puso de pie acercándose a Helena, quien empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, ¿cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? No debía de pensar en eso, era mejor pensar en cómo disculparse con la deidad; pero justo en ese momento sintió como el señor Thanatos acomodaba uno de sus mechones.

-En definitiva no existe flor alguna que pueda competir con tu belleza –susurró con una voz agradable

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe y contempló el rostro del pelinegro, quien llevaba una sonrisa enorme, nuevamente se quedó sin aliento, pues el hombre era en verdad atractivo, además de que podía percibir su poderosa aura.

-¿Las flores eran suyas…? –tartamudeó la ojiverde llevando una mano a su pecho

Thanatos asintió despacio, acariciando la mejilla blanquecina de la muchacha y le susurró al oído.

-¿No eran lo suficientemente bellas para ti? –

-¡Ah! ¡No! Eran muy bellas –afirmó apresuradamente y negó con la cabeza, era un estúpida, parecía que solo podía ofender al dios

-Me alegra, en realidad me preocupaba que ninguna de esas flores fuera de tu agrado –celebró

-Todas las flores griegas en verdad son hermosas –asintió –no solo eso, sus verdes prados, su cálido sol, todo aquí es precioso –afirmó la castaña observando el paisaje a su alrededor

-Si vieras los Campos Elíseos descubrirías un verdadero paraíso –llamando la atención de la jovencita

-Aún si muriera dudo que pudiera entrar a los Campos Elíseos, ni siquiera en el Valhala, puesto que no soy digna de un lugar tan bello –respondió con pesadez la castaña

Los ojos de Thanatos se fijaron en la repentina aflicción de la muchachilla, puesto que tenía razón, ella era una mujer de Asgard, por tanto estaba atada a las leyes de los Dioses Nórdicos, si no recordaba mal, solo los Guerreros eran capaces de acceder al Valhalla o Paraíso de los Nórdicos, en cambio los campesinos y las mujeres residirían en Helheim, el Reino de la Oscuridad. Sin decir más el dios griego se dispuso a usar su Clarividencia y ver con exactitud el pasado de Helena.

-Ahora lo entiendo –asintió el pelinegro llevando la mano a su barbilla, la ojiverde sintió un ligero cambio en la voz del varon, era como si hubiera visto su mayor secreto –debes de entender que para los dioses todos los humanos son iguales, no importa si son reyes o plebeyos, al final de cuentas son simples mortales –explicó el dios de la muerte caminando alrededor de la jovencita

Helena esbozó una discreta sonrisa, después de todo el señor Thanatos tenía razón, para un dios no existían las clases sociales, simple y sencillamente eran mortales.

-Sin embargo… -el pelinegro tomó el mentón de la joven castaña para alzar su rostro y que le mirara a los ojos –existe una bella flor que embellecería sin duda mi Templo en los Campos Elíseos –sonrió

Los orbes verdes de Helena brillaron confundidos, poco a poco su blanquecino rostro fue tomando un color escarlata y sin quererlo bajó nuevamente su mirada, pues aquellas palabras eran muy hermosas viniendo de un hombre tan atractivo, sin contar que se trataba de un dios.

-No debería de bromear de esa forma señor Thanatos –murmuró con un hilo de voz la jovencita

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando mi hermosa flor? –fingió ofenderse el pelinegro

Provocando que la muchacha se tensara…

-No es eso señor… yo… discúlpeme… -musitó temblorosa

-No estoy molesto –sonrió –es verdad que a los dioses poco nos importan asuntos ajenos a nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser devotos a algo en particular –acarició su mejilla de una forma afectiva

Helena alzó su rostro inseguro, descubrió que el señor Thanatos llevaba una sonrisa atractiva y que no parecía llevar ni un rastro de burla.

-Sé que es apresurado, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, te demostraré la devoción de un dios mi hermosa flor –afirmó el pelinegro

0*0*0*0

El sol bañaba el Santuario, en especial unas cuantas figuras a las afueras del Coliseo, quienes estaban a punto de terminar con su entrenamiento.

-Una vuelta más Ikki y podrás ir a Rodorio –le informó Aioria a su discípulo quien se apresuró a continuar su recorrido alrededor del Coliseo

-Sin duda ha mejorado bastante –afirmó la amazona del Águila recargándose en una de las paredes

-Así es, me atrevo a asegurar que Ikki estará listo para competir por su armadura antes del otoño –anunció el león dorado orgulloso

-Sin duda un discípulo digno de su maestro –rió la pelirroja sentándose bajo la sombra

Sin decir mucho Aioria se sentó a un lado de la amazona y le entregó como ya era costumbre un paquetito de dulces japoneses.

-Gracias Aioria –dijo abriendo su regalo y dándole una parte de yokan para que el felino lo saboreara

-Sabes que es un regalo para ti –negó suavemente el ojiverde pero aceptó la porción

-Lo sé y me gusta compartirlo contigo –asintió la pelirroja mirando al cielo

Durante unos minutos el par de jovencitos se mantuvo en silencio disfrutando de aquel hermoso día de primavera, no fue hasta que Marín lo interrumpió.

-Aioria… -

-¿Mmm? –le miró el muchacho

-Ah… yo… quisiera saber… -su voz comenzó a temblar

Haciendo que el león dorado se enderezara un poco y concentrara toda su atención en ella

-Dímelo Marín –sonrió tratando de infundirle confianza

-No tienes que responder si no quieres –murmuró la amazona bajando un poco su cabeza

-No creo que sea una pregunta muy grave o ¿sí? –dijo con un tono juguetón el Santo Dorado

Marín inhaló despacio y con una voz muy suave soltó aquella duda que le picaba desde hacía un buen tiempo.

-Aioria, ¿cómo es que tus padres se conocieron? –

La pregunta sorprendió de sobremanera al León Dorado, quien por unos instantes se quedó en silencio

-Lo siento yo… -trató de enmendar su intromisión, después de todo se trataba de un tema muy íntimo y aunque tenían una amistad cercana existían ciertos temas que podrían considerarse tabú

-Tranquila Marín –respondió el muchacho recargándose nuevamente en la pared del Coliseo –me sorprende eso no te lo voy a negar, pero no me incomoda –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Yo… -

-Te lo contaré, a cambio me dirás el por qué deseas saberlo –aceptó Aioria sonriente

La amazona asintió centrando toda su atención en el guardián de la quinta casa del Zodiaco, el cual se acomodó mirando hacia el horizonte.

-A ciencia cierta no sé muchos detalles porque nunca pude preguntárselos de primera mano a mi padre, pero lo que sí sé, es que mis padres se conocieron en una misión, para ser más precisos era la primera misión del flamante caballero de Leo –agregó orgulloso

-¿Flamante caballero de Leo? –

-Así es, mi padre consiguió su armadura en tan solo dos años y se convirtió en uno de los Caballeros más jóvenes de toda la historia –agregó con orgullo –su primera misión consistió en proteger a mi madre, como te dije no conozco realmente los detalles pero sé que fue durante ese lapso de tiempo que ambos se enamoraron –suspiró –mi padre regresó victorioso sin decir mucho a sus camaradas o a la Señora Atenea –Marín asintió, al ver como llevaba su mano a la nuca y reía juguetón –un par de meses después llegó mi madre junto con su guardiana, por lo que el señor Dohko y el señor Shion me dijeron la guardiana de mi madre no estaba muy contenta y casi se enfrasca en una pelea con mi padre tan pronto que lo vio –

-¿Pelea? –

-Así es –una risilla escapó de sus labios –no sé con exactitud qué sucedió antes de la llegada de mi madre pero al parecer se había suscitado cierto malentendido y mi madre se apresuró por todos los medios para llegar a tiempo, sin embargo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para viajar –Aioria pudo sentir la mirada de extrañeza de parte de la pelirroja y solo continuó –pues mi madre ya se encontraba a tan solo un par de meses de dar a luz –

-¡Ah!... ¿Entonces tus padres…? -inquirió la amazona

-No es como que sea un gran secreto, pero digamos que no le causó demasiada gracia a la guardiana de mi madre, por ello trató de resarcir la ofensa de mi padre con un combate, afortunadamente la señora Atenea intervino a tiempo y permitió que mis padres tuvieran su bendición –explicó sonriente

-¡Oh! Vaya, eso quiere decir que en verdad estaba enamorados –comentó la Amazona

-Exacto –asintió el felino –Ahora es tu turno Marín, ¿por qué querías saberlo? –

-¡Eh! Bueno… digamos que me daba un poco de curiosidad saber cómo fue que las primeras esposas de los Dorados llegaron al Santuario –respondió con su mirada al horizonte –porque tú sabes… Thetis y Kanon están enamorados pero aún así puedes decir que es un matrimonio arreglado –

Aioria llevó la mano a su barbilla y asintió

-En eso tienes razón, en mi caso Marín te puedo asegurar que mis padres se enamoraron, aún si era muy jóvenes decidieron pasar sus días juntos –dijo con tranquilidad

-Me alegra muchísimo Aioria –dijo alegre la pelirroja y sin darse cuenta recargó su cabeza en el hombro del dorado

Durante unos segundos ambos guardaron silencio y solo disfrutaron del paisaje

-Sabes Marín, a mí también me gustaría casarme con la mujer de la que me enamore –murmuró el Santo

Sin embargo la Amazona no pudo decir nada más cuando Ikki llegó corriendo

-¡Terminado! –exclamó

-¡Excelente! Bajaremos a Rodorio –celebró el León Dorado

0*0*0*0

Acomodó la canasta antes de emprender su camino de regreso, sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar su reflejo en la fuente para asegurarse de que aquella hermosa orquídea que adornaba su cabello.

-Es un desperdicio que una bella flor, adorne la cabeza de una vil embustera –escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas

La ojiverde se dio media vuelta para encontrase con una bellísima doncella de cabellera café y ojos oliva, portaba un vestido blanco y accesorios dorados, demostrando el estatus que poseía; sin decir nada la castaña bajó su cabeza avergonzada, tal vez no quería admitirlo pero se sentía tan insignificante al lado de una Doncella tan bella.

-Muévete embustera, a menos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere de lo que eres en realidad –susurró con una sonrisa venenosa

Helena guardó silencio y siguió a la Doncella Guerrera hasta uno de los callejones aledaños.

-dime mojigata, ¿hasta cuándo vas a continuar con tu farsa? –inquirió la Saintia arrinconándole contra la pared

-¿Cómo dice señorita? –balbuceó la asgardiana encogiéndose un poco

-¡Oh! ¿Vas a seguir fingiendo? No te hagas la idiota, porque lo escuché claramente "Helena de Dubhe", o debería decir, "sirvienta de los Dubhe" –le espetó la ojioliva con una sonrisa cruel

La asgardiana sintió como su corazón se detenía, sin más bajó su rostro, temiendo enfrentarse a ese doloroso secreto.

-No dices nada porque sabes que es verdad, mojigata embustera –murmuró a su oído la elegida de Cassiopea

Helena cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios, ¿acaso tenía que decir algo en su defensa? Ella era consciente de la realidad y por ello no haría nada más, porque si lo hiciese las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

-Muy bien, sabes mantenerte callada, como una verdadera sirvienta –se burló la Doncella Guerrera –te lo voy a dejar en claro, la pena por engañar a la señora Atenea es la muerte, pero no solo eso al defraudar una alianza tan importante como representante de las Tierras del Norte, ésta quedaría anulada y sin más se desataría una Guerra Santa entre la señora Atenea y el señor Odín, donde evidentemente la victoria la tendríamos nosotros, porque tus Dioses Guerreros no son nada en comparación con los Caballeros Dorados del Santuario –explicó la Saintia

Involuntariamente Helena empezó a hipar, de ninguna forma deseaba algo así, en especial porque involucraba las vidas de Sigmund, Sigfried y Sigrid.

-Por lo menos sabes cuál es tu lugar embustera –Erda enfatizó la última palabra –pero no creas que soy una desalmada, al contrario, una Doncella Guerrera de Atenea pertenece a la Élite del Santuario, por ello seré benevolente contigo y no diré nada –se deleitó disfrutando de la figura minimizada de la asgardiana

Los orbes cristalinos de la castaña se encontraron con los oliva de la Saintia

-Como comprenderás no puedes permanecer más aquí, engañando a todos, por ello deberías de desaparecer lo más pronto posible deslindándote de cualquier relación con las personas del Santuario, ¿a dónde vayas? Ese no es mi problema, solo desaparécete maldita embustera –exigió la pelicafé arrancando de su cabello la flor que el señor Thanatos le había regalado ese mismo día y haciéndola pedazos.

Se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo momentáneamente.

-¡Ah! Y tampoco se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie a menos que quieras que Asgard termine hecho cenizas –se despidió dejándola completamente desarmada

Las rodillas de Helena no soportaron más e irremediablemente cayó al suelo, haciéndose un ovillo, así mismo las lágrimas que estaba tratando de reprimir comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

0*0*0*0

 _Palacio del Valhala…_

El soberano caminaba de un lado al otro en su despacho tratando a toda costa de evitar encontrar su mirada con la de aquella jovencita de cabellera platinada, pues sabía de antemano que si sus ojos cristalinos entraban en su campo de visión su batalla estaría perdida en un solo instante.

-Padre por favor… -murmuró la jovencita de platinada a sus espaldas

-No sigas Hilda que no tiene caso –dijo el monarca revisando con cautela los documentos pendientes

-Vamos padre, solo será una breve visita, no hay forma en que algo malo ocurra –rogó la fémina

-Hija mía, no hay forma en que deje ir a mis herederos a Tierras lejanas, aún si es con nuestros aliados –razonó el varón clavando su mirada en la figura de su hija

-Por favor… -suplicó con sus ojos cristalinos hechizantes

-¡Tú ganas! –exclamó el regente dejándose caer en su asiento puesto que ese había sido un error de su parte–habrá una expedición al Santuario de Atenea… -

-¡Gracias! –celebró la peliplata

-Pero… -interrumpió el hombre cruzándose de brazos –una representante de Odín irá en tu lugar a presentar sus respetos a Atenea –condicionó

Hilda dejó caer su mandíbula y luego torció sus labios puesto que la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto

-¿No sería irrespetuoso de nuestra parte? –trató de persuadir a su progenitor

El Rey de Asgard dejó escapar una risilla bonachona, puesto que conocía a la perfección las intenciones de su hija

-Vamos hija mía yo sé que no eres tú la que desea con tanto ahínco ir al Santuario… –expresó divertido

-Padre… -dijo sorprendida tratando de ocultar su propósito

-No hace falta que lo digas –el hombre alzó una mano indicándole que no debía de excusarse –debes de entender que políticamente lo mejor es que uno de mis herederos se quede en Asgard, bajo mi resguardo –explicó sereno

Hilda asintió resignada, la muchacha comprendía el punto de su padre, después de todo si alguna desgracia llegara a sucederles a los herederos al trono el Reino de Asgard se vería envuelto en una total incertidumbre.

-Dile a Siegfried y Sigmund que tienen mi permiso para viajar –resolvió el Rey con un ademán

-Entiendo padre, yo se los comunicaré –dijo la peliplata haciendo una reverencia antes de salir del despacho

-¿Por qué no le dijiste todas tus razones a nuestra hija? –interrogó la mujer que había permanecido oculta detrás de uno de los libreros

-No hace falta preocuparla por las habladurías de la nobleza –respondió –sabes que para mí no existe ningún prejuicio con respecto a la castidad de una mujer –se encogió de hombros

Seraphina sonrió antes de acercase a su esposo y entrelazar sus manos

-Gracias amor –murmuró besando su mejilla

0*0*0*0

 _Un par de semanas después…_

La Amazona del Pavo Real observaba atenta desde uno de los rincones de los terrenos aledaños al Coliseo a aquel Santo de Capricornio y a su aprendiza.

-Ya deja de hacer eso Mayura, parece que debajo de la máscara estuvieras babeando por ese cabrito dorado -se burló cierta pelivioleta

-Muy graciosa Kyoko –respondió indiferente la amazona

-¿Ah? ¿No es ese el motivo por el cual no le quitas la vista de encima a Shura? –tanteó la Vestal

Sin embargo la Santa se mantuvo en silencio, sin apartar su mirada del Décimo Guardián del Zodiaco; quien como ya era su costumbre entrenaba estrictamente a la pelinegra, pero desde hace semanas que sus sesiones se veían obstruidas por los descarados coqueteos de aquel espectro de nombre Valentine con Geist. Kyoko hizo una mueca de asco ante la escena del pelirrosa abrazando por los hombros a la muchachilla y luego se fijó en Mayura, que en ese mismo instante apretaba sus puños enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos ante la reacción posesiva del Santo de Capricornio.

-Al parecer Shura es como todos los hombres –ahogó un suspiro de resignación llamando la atención de la Líder de las Doncellas Guerreras -le gustan las jóvenes -dijo a modo de burla

Pero sintió la mirada taladrante de Mayura

-¡Eso jamás! ¿Cómo podría Shura preferir a una mocosa estúpida por sobre de mí? De una verdadera mujer –rechistó la Santa del Pavo Real

-¿Eso crees? Dime ¿hace cuánto fue su último encuentro? –inquirió Kyoko poniendo las manos en sus caderas

Mayura no respondió y sacó de entre sus ropas cierto frasquito de cristal transparente con un líquido rojizo en su interior.

-Volverá a mí, porque yo soy la única que puede satisfacerlo -afirmó introduciendo su dedo índice en el frasco

La Amazona del Pavo Real caminó sigilosa hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Shura colocándose a sus espaldas y sin previo aviso atrapó su rostro con la mano izquierda.

-Mayura –dijo al reconocerle

La fémina introdujo entonces su dedo índice derecho en la boca de cabrito tomándole desprevenido

-Shura... –canturreó paseando su yema por boca del muchacho -te espero donde siempre al anochecer... puede que te de algo que te guste bastante –dijo con una voz provocativa

Sin más se dio media vuelta contoneándose a la hora de caminar y se alejó de Shura.

0*0*0*0

El muchachillo peliazul sonrió y se revolvió la cabellera tratando de esconder su emoción, después de todo llevaba semanas planeando cada uno de los detalles, no había forma en que algo fallara, tan metido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se dio cuenta hasta que chocó con alguien.

-¡Idiota…! –le reclamaron -¿Ah? ¿Bicho qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías de estar ya en el Santuario? –le reconoció el caballero de Cáncer

-¿Cangrejito? Ah… pues yo… -dijo ocultando de inmediato el pequeño regalo que había conseguido al atardecer -¡no te importa idiota! Además, ¿tú qué haces fuera del Santuario a esta hora? –

-¿Eh? Yo voy de regreso porque a penas terminó mi turno para custodiar a Doña Agasha y a las Promesas –respondió Máscara Mortal tranquilo

-¡Ja! Si no mal recuerdo al torito le pidieron relevarte al medio día, no al atardecer –comentó Milo perspicaz

Provocando que el guardián de la cuarta Casa del Zodiaco sintiera como era que su rostro se coloreaba involuntariamente de rojo.

-¡Cállate bicho estúpido! –gritó incómodo, incitando al Escorpio a soltar una carcajada

Máscara Mortal deseaba desde el fondo de su ser arrancarle el alma al imbécil de Milo y lanzarlo directamente al barranco en el Monte Yomotsu, sin embargo una idea mejor se le ocurrió al Caballero de Cáncer cuando divisó en las cercanías a cierta muchachilla de cabellera rojiza, que a sol y sombra perseguía al guardián del Octavo Templo.

-¡Shoko! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! –gritó llamando la atención de la Saintia quien al notar la presencia de Milo se acercó de inmediato

El ojiverde sintió su cuerpo helarse al escuchar ese nombre, Milo no era idiota, sabía de la atracción que Shoko sentía hacía su persona, pero de ninguna forma podía corresponderle, para el bicho solo había una fémina importante y esa era Shaina, por lo tanto trató de mantenerse al margen, no había forma en que echara a perder todo su esfuerzo por algún tropiezo. Máscara dibujó una mueca de satisfacción ante la expresión incómoda de Milo, pero poco le duró el gusto cuando descubrió a Erda a su lado.

-Buenas noches Caballeros –sonrió la ojioliva acercando su rostro al Santo de Cáncer

-Buenas noches Doncella Guerrera –devolvió el saludo Máscara Mortal tratando de mantenerse estoico

-Joven Milo, ¿qué hace por aquí tan tarde? –coqueteó la pelirroja colgándose del brazo del Caballero de Escorpio

-Solo pasé por un encargo de Camus, ahora iba de regreso al Santuario –trató de librarse discretamente del agarre de la Saintia

-¿Ya se van? Vamos no sean malos y acompáñenos a celebrar el éxito de una misión que nos fue encomendada –sonrió Erda dibujando con su dedo los músculos del pecho de Máscara Mortal

El muchacho tragó discretamente, porque esa era una invitación peligrosa, demasiado peligrosa, pero aún así tentadora.

-Lo siento pero yo debo de entregarle esto a Camus –trató de excusarse Milo

-Yo debo de reportarme con el Patriarca o si no me castigará –expresó el Caballero de Cáncer

-¡Por favor chicos! –rogó Shoko halando del brazo al bicho –no es de Caballeros abandonar a un par de Doncellas a su suerte en medio de la oscuridad de la noche –

-Shoko tiene razón, los Santos de Atenea son conocidos por su caballerosidad, ¿acaso están insinuando que no son más que unos barbajanes como el resto, incapaces de velar por un par de indefensas Doncellas? –retó Erda plantándose frente a Máscara Mortal

El par de Dorados se miraron incómodos, las palabras de ambas Saintias era un chantaje implícito, sin duda esa mujeres eran una belleza tentadora, pero el sucumbir a un deseo como ese podría tener graves consecuencias. Con un suspiro de resignación el par de varones asintió resignado y con prudencia decidieron escoltar al par de Doncellas por Rodorio.

0*0*0*0

El soldado corrió desesperado por las laderas del Santuario, por todos los Dioses, si no le encontraba era seguro que el señor Shion lo mandaría colgar en el Coliseo, porque en esa reunión de emergencia necesitaban estar presentes todos los líderes de las diferentes órdenes del Santuario, el pobre muchachillo no sabía con exactitud lo que había sucedido pero por la actitud de su Santidad solo deseaba encontrarle lo más pronto posible.

-¡Maestra Shaina! –gritó acercándose a ese paraje alejado

El alba a penas y bañaba el sendero, no entendía por qué una Amazona iría a un lugar así, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

-¡Maestra Shaina! –gritó una vez más cuando a la distancia descubrió una figura de verde cabellera

Corrió a toda velocidad y le descubrió resguardada debajo de un hermoso Olivo, el jovencito tragó grueso, porque viéndole de esa forma aquella feroz amazona de Ofiuco parecía casi inofensiva, como una doncella común, pero ese frío metal que cubría su rostro le recordaba que ella no era una fémina cualquiera, era una Santa de Atenea, debía de respetarle y tratarle como a un varón más.

Con cautela se acercó a ella y le tomó por el hombro, diciéndole en una voz moderada que despertara.

-Despierte Maestra Shaina –le sacudió un par de veces y con eso basto para que por fin la peliverde volviera en sí

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde…? –inquirió algo desorientada y luego guardó silencio como si recordara la razón por la cual estaba ahí

-Maestra Shaina, por favor acompáñeme, el Patriarca a solicitado su presencia inmediatamente –explicó el cabo apresurado

-¿Mi presencia? ¿Ha dicho de qué se trata? –

-No Maestra, pero no creo que sea prudente hacerle esperar –explicó nervioso el jovencito

La peliverde asintió poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco, llevó la mano a su cuello y sintió aquel collar, recordando que ese que se lo había regalado al parecer se había olvidado de su compromiso, muy seguramente el bicho se había quedado dormido en su Templo. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ya se las arreglaría con él en el desayuno.

* * *

Chan... chan chan...!

Como lo dije en el capi anterior, los dioses no piensan en los demás solo en sí mismos y a veces destruyen lo que no les guste, en el caso de Demeter, pues ya se ve un poco de su motivacion (XD parecía programa de CSI vdd?)

Hera no va a detenerse hasta que de veras encuentre algo para joder a Kanon y pues parece que le han dado cierta pista, pero como lo dije es un arma de doble filo ayudar a ciertos dioses, en especial si sirves a un dios rival...

xD Milo es un bicho muy apasionado aunq algo imprudente(?) pero bueno Camus como buen amigo no va a dejar que se mate por una idiotez(jajaj xD a ver quién me dice que son las "flores chinas"), y tbm ya se dieron cuenta de que el hielito como q se va acostumbrando a Simone jajaja

En serio creen q Minos se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados teniendo a Agasha casi a su merced? (sip, esa frase es de "Every breath you take" de The Police)

Espero sinceramente que Shaina no me haya quedado tan OOC, pero pues vamos por qué no tratar de saber si el bicho estará o no en su futuro...

Jojojo, yo sé que Thanatos "detesta a los humanos" y que parece estar en OOC, pero pues si ves algo que te gusta tienes q darle cierto empeño para que sea suyo

El leoncito hizo una confesión indirecta de sus sentimientos, oh claro que hubo drama con sus padres, en especial con Fallinis, xD q seguro en algun momento la volverá a ver jajaja...

Y creían q Erda se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados con mi pobre Helena, pero ya veremos cuál es el secreto acerca del origen de Helena y sus hermanos.

xP jajajaj, Hilda es una buena princesa que adora a Sigfried y pues la vdd si iban a aprovechar ese viaje para hacer... cositas pero su padre es un hombre q sabe lo que sucede xD por eso no les dejó... aunq en sí no le molesta...

Creo q Mayura no quiere admitir que siente celos de la juventud de Geist, y q bueno desde hace bastante que no tiene nada con el cabrito...

A veces la amabilidad te puede acarrear algunos malentendidos y esperemos que no haya problemas para nuestros doraditos...

Y Shaina se quedó completamente dormida, pero a poco el bicho se olvido de ella?, y con que una reunión de emergencia... por qué será?

Esos son todos los comentarios del capi...

Con respecto a los comentarios del anterior:

Lo siento pero hoy no hubo RadaxPandora, pero va a haber, no me he olvidado de ellos.

Ajajaj xD si creen q cargar a Geist a lo vikingo es machista ni les digo lo q va a pasar...

Milo es un muchachillo enamorado, romántico, pero es joven aún y pues un poco inmaduro, jajaj cursi, es cuando me refiero a cosas adorables y rosas

Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, me ayudan a continuar con esta locura.

Espero no demorarme en el siguiente, porque creo q por fin llegaremos a otro poco de caos en la trama, lo q si es q ni los buenos son tan buenos ni los malos son tan malos, solo son jóvenes aprendiendo de la vida...

Nos leemos!

PD. cualquier duda o pregunta yo les respondo xD!


	26. 26

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Uuff… pues me demoré un poco más de lo que planeé, pero mi excusa en esta ocasión es que el siguiente capi es de casi el doble de un capítulo normal, además de que su contenido me costó bastante trabajo.

Ya saben la historia se sitúa en el s. XVIII, tiene personajes del clásico, LC y otros spin offs así como uno que otro OC

Mi única advertencia es que hay drama… MUCHO DRAMA! Así que espero que sus corazones no sean muy sensibles…

* * *

-26-

 _Cámara del Patriarca…_

Cuando la peliverde entró a la Sala principal le sorprendió ver además del Patriarca a todas esas personas ahí reunidas; se trataban del Maestro Dohko; Albiore de Cefeo, Geki de Osa Mayor, Mayura del Pavo Real y Marín. Si mal no recordaba la amazona todos ellos eran los líderes de cada una de las órdenes del Santuario y era muy raro verles reunidos a menos que se tratara de un asunto realmente grave; Shaina sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda puesto que había escuchado que la última vez había sido previo a la Guerra Santa.

-Shaina de Ofiuco –se arrodilló a modo de saludo ante el Patriarca

Éste solo hizo un ademán para que se pusiera de pie al instante, después la peliverde se colocó al lado de Marín y descubrió que su Santidad tenía una mueca de seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? –susurró a su compañera de armas, pero la pelirroja giró la cabeza en forma negativa

-Señores y señoritas, les he reunido de esta forma tan apremiante, puesto que al anochecer ha tenido lugar una situación indignante –anunció el Patriarca con una voz severa

De inmediato todos los presentes le observaron atentos, pues en su rostro se formó una expresión de rabia; Mayura fue la primera en cruzarse de brazos y hablar.

-Debe ser algo _muy grave_ para que nos mande llamar a todos –dijo haciendo un énfasis irónico

-¡Silencio Mayura! No tengo tiempo para tus comentarios satíricos –espetó el Patriarca en un tono que le provocó escalofríos

La líder de Las Doncellas Guerreras se enderezó sin decir más, pues era la primera vez que el señor Shion le hablaba de esa forma

-¿Qué ha sucedido señor Patriarca? –inquirió Albiore con un tono más conciliador

Más el ex Santo de Aries no respondió, tan solo tronó los dedos y a rastras un par de soldados trajeron encadenado a cierto muchacho de cabellera corta verduzca; de inmediato todos los presentes le reconocieron.

-¿Shura? –le llamó el maestro Dohko y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo Shion para descubrir que su expresión se había vuelto aún más sombría

Mayura por su parte temblaba ante la imagen del Cabrito Dorado, un presentimiento inundó su pecho, trató de hacer todo lo posible para contenerse porque anoche el maldito no se había presentado a su encuentro y el verlo ahí, solo quería decir que Shura tenía otra amante.

-Éste de aquí –le señaló el Patriarca –¡abusó de su puesto y papel para mancillar la inocencia de una doncella! -

Por unos segundos los presentes se quedaron sin aliento, puesto que Shura a diferencia de otros Dorados nunca había tenido algún rumor de faldas, mucho menos un escándalo como este, cualquiera podría decir que se trataba de una broma pero el hecho de que el mismísimo Patriarca lo acusara abiertamente quería decir que la imputación era irrefutable.

-¡No es un delito las relaciones íntimas entre un Santo y una Amazona! –trató de defenderse el Caballero de Capricornio, ganándose tan solo una bofetada de parte del Patriarca

-Es cierto, no es un delito que un Caballero y una Amazona mantengan relaciones íntimas –confirmó Shion

Marín y Shaina se miraron la una a la otra, ¿Amazona? ¿Habían escuchado bien? La cantidad de amazonas en la actualidad era muy reducida, sin contarlas a ellas, solo existían Mayura, June y Geist.

-¡Pero sí es un delito tomar a una doncella _impúber_ como Geist! –gritó encolerizado

-¿De qué habla? ¡Geist no es una…! –trató de refutar el Santo

La ira nació en el pecho de la Santa de Ofiuco y no era para menos, ella conocía desde su infancia a la pelinegra.

-¡Eres un imbécil Shura! –espetó Shaina a punto de lanzarse en su contra pero Marín le detuvo a tiempo –¡En otoño Geist a penas cumplirá 14 años! –gritó indignada tratando de librarse del férreo agarre de la Amazona del Águila

La declaración le tomó desprevenido, una mueca de desconcierto se dibujó en su rostro y por unos instantes su mandíbula se movió más ningún sonido brotó de su boca. En cierta forma Marín comprendía la confusión del Caballero Dorado, puesto que por la complexión que la pelinegra siempre había tenido, por ser más alta que el promedio de su edad y ahora verse tan desarrollada como las mayores, todos asumían que tenía la misma edad que el resto de las Amazonas, sin embargo sabía de boca de Doña Agasha que Geist tenía tan solo 13 años.

-¡Sáquenle de aquí! –dictó Shion, sin decir más los soldados se llevaron al Caballero de Capricornio

-¿Tiene pruebas de que esa mocosa no está mintiendo? ¿O no fue ella que incitó todo esto? –intervino Mayura apretando sus puños –porque en lo que a mí respecta la chiquilla es una atrevida, ¿o acaso no ha visto señor Patriarca cómo es que se toma libertades con ese tal Valentine? Es obvio que es una libertina –afirmó la Santa del Pavo Real

-Estoy al corriente de la cercanía que Geist mantiene con Valentine de Harpía, sin embargo ella no mintió acerca de lo sucedido –respondió Shion con voz severa

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Para mí es una mentirosa, ¡Shura jamás ha tenido un escándalo! –arremetió una vez más la Líder de las Saintias, puesto que se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de verse desplazada por la mocosa –se necesitan pruebas, lo que es más ¡Exijo que se le haga una prueba de ajuntamiento aquí mismo! –espetó

Albiore y Geki se miraron el uno al otro confundidos, Shaina por su parte trataba de librarse del agarre de Marín

-¡Perra! ¡Patriarca no puede permitirlo! ¡No puede humillar a Geist de esa manera! –gritó la peliverde

-¡Mayura! ¡No seas insensata! –intervino Dohko puesto que era una aberración hacerle algo así a una chica como Geist

-¿Insensata? ¡No maestro Dohko! Yo solo busco la justicia, las leyes del Santuario consideran esa prueba, por ello no veo nada de malo en que la sometan a ella en nuestra presencia, es más creo que es la solución más justa, si existe vejación Shura será castigado –dijo mirando desafiante al Patriarca –Pero si ella está intacta deberá de ser castigada por embustera y Shura se librará del castigo –dictó la Amazona del Pavo Real

-¡Eres una maldita! –gritó Shaina

-Si no hay hecho consumado no hay delito que perseguir o ¿me equivoco señor Patriarca? –comentó con un toque de diversión la Líder de las Saintias

-Mayura, estás siendo muy injusta –intervino finalmente Marín –si bien es cierto que hubo un delito, lo que el Patriarca nos ha dicho es que Shura abusó de ella, más todo parece que no llegaron a consumar el acto, pero no sería justo que Geist sea sometida a una prueba como esa y luego castigada, considero que el Patriarca tendrá un juicio justo y que no hará las cosas más difíciles para Geist que es la victima aquí –argumentó la Santa del Águila

-Coincido con Marín –dijo Shion –me niego rotundamente a hacerle pasar por algo así a Geist, pero para que no se vea amañada mi opinión, se decidirá de la siguiente manera –explicó con un tono más conciliador –Tanto la parte acusadora como la acusada, en este caso Dohko así como Shaina y Marín no podrán intervenir en el dictamen; por ello Albiore, Geki y Mayura aprobarán o no el método para dictaminar la sentencia –

Los presentes asintieron, Mayura de inmediato se dirigió a los Líderes de la Orden de Plata y Bronce

-Bien muchachos, supongo que estarán de acuerdo con mi deseo de buscar la verdad y que Geist se someta a la prueba de ajuntamiento –expuso colocando las manos en sus caderas

El Santo de la Osa Mayor movió su cabeza negativamente y se cruzó de brazos para anunciar su opinión.

-Coincido con las palabras de Marín, la Ley del Santuario considera esa prueba, sin embargo me niego rotundamente a obligar a una niña como ella a algo así –argumentó Geki

La Santa apretó los puños y se volteó para encarar a Albiore

-Geki tiene razón, si mancillamos la inocencia de una doncella impúber tratando de descubrir la verdad, nosotros seríamos los verdaderos culpables –arguyó el Caballero de Cefeo–Sin embargo no podemos condenar a un caballero de Atenea sin una prueba contundente, señor Patriarca ¿Tenemos alguna otra evidencia? –

-Hay dos personas que presenciaron lo sucedido –respondió el Patriarca con seriedad

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quiénes serían capaces de poner en duda la reputación de un Caballero Dorado? Seguramente deben de ser alguien de muy alto rango o ¿no? –comentó Mayura con fastidio

Shion no dijo nada y solo tronó los dedos, a la sala ingresó cierto muchacho de cabellera castaña corta con una banda de color rojo atada en su frente, que todos reconocieron de inmediato a pesar de no portar su característica armadura.

-Aioros de Sagitario –se presentó ante Shion haciendo una reverencia

-¡¿Aioros?! –masculló Mayura sorprendida -¿Me está diciendo que él es uno de los testigos? –le señaló

Sin embargo el Patriarca no respondió, mientras el sagitario volteó para encarar a los presentes.

-Te escuchamos –dijo Albiore haciendo una seña

-¡Aguarden! ¿Dónde está el otro testigo? No podemos escuchar a uno solo, exijo que se presente el segundo testigo –interrumpió la amazona del Pavo Real

-Ha estado presente todo este tiempo –respondió en un tono frío el Patriarca

Los presentes le miraron fijamente y luego le vieron señalarse a sí mismo

-¿Eres el segundo testigo Shion? –interrogó Dohko impresionado

La sangre de la fémina se congeló en su cuerpo, no había forma en que se pudiera poner en duda el testimonio del propio Patriarca.

-Por favor Aioros cuéntales lo que viste –le indicó el Patriarca

 _Flash Back_

La tarde caía a espaldas del par de hombres que descendían desde el Templo de Acuario hacia Capricornio, se trataba del Patriarca y el Santo de Sagitario.

-Espero que comprendas que la vigilancia debe de ser discreta –explicó Shion al castaño

-Lo entiendo a la perfección por ello creo que es conveniente que Shura me ayude señor –respondió el ojiverde

-Entiendo, Shura siempre ha sido profesional a la hora de desempeñarse en sus misiones, por ello estaré más que aliviado que te de una mano –expresó el ex Caballero de Aries

Les sorprendió que al llegar a la Casa de Capricornio el dueño no se encontrara para recibirlos, de hecho el lugar se encontraba verdaderamente silencioso.

-Debe de estar entrenando en su patio privado –comentó Aioros

Shion asintió, ya había escuchado que Shura se había vuelto receloso de las interferencias involuntarias de Valentine de Harpía para con Geist, y desde ese momento la mayor parte del tiempo la entrenaba en su patio privado en el Templo de Capricornio.

Sin anunciarse el par de varones se dirigió hacia el privado, escucharon entonces un leve forcejeo y una vocecilla ahogada.

-¡Ah! No… deténgase… por favor… -gemía una suave voz femenina

-Es mejor que no forcejees… -respondía una voz gutural masculina

Aioros volteó su rostro hacia el Patriarca y descubrió en él una mueca de incredulidad, pues el décimo Caballero de la Orden era muy reservado en cuanto a sus relaciones, por ello les parecía extraño aquel comportamiento, sigilosamente se acercaron más al patio cuando descubrieron una escena inesperada.

El Santo de Sagitario sintió su rostro arder al ver a su compañero de armas arrinconando con su cuerpo a una fémina contra la pared, con su mano izquierda el cabrito dorado apresaba sus brazos, mientras la derecha apretaban uno de sus senos cínicamente, Aioros no pudo distinguir bien de quién se trataba salvo una larga cabellera negra.

-¡Maestro! –se quejó con una vocecilla débil

-¡SHURA! –bramó Shion adelantándose y separándole de la fémina que tenía contra la pared

Aioros descubrió entonces que la muchachilla llevaba en su rostro una máscara de plata con marcas rojas y colmillos, quien se cubrió de inmediato el escote desgarrado así como parte de sus pantalones. Shura se puso de pie de inmediato pero el Patriarca le tomó por el cuello.

-¡Maldito! ¿No tienes vergüenza? –

-¡Suélteme! ¡No te le acerques Aioros! ¡Geist es mía! –vociferó el cabrito dorado al descubrir al sagita

-¡Cállate impúdico! ¡Maldito perverso! –le recriminó el lemuriano enfurecido –Aioros llévatela de aquí -ordenó

-Señor Patriarca, Geist está semi-desnuda –explicó el sagita tratando de no humillar más a la pobre amazona quien parecía estar como ausente

Shion se despojó entonces de su túnica y se la lanzó a Aioros

-¡No tienen derecho de llevarse a mi mujer! –gritó Shura iracundo tratando de librarse del agarre del ex Santo de Aries

–Aioros vas a cubrir el cuerpo de Geist, pero tienes que observar atento lo que te voy a pedir –murmuró el Patriarca apretando con mayor fuerza el cuello del Capricornio

-Entendido –acató el sagita y se acercó despacio a la jovencita

-¿Hay algún indicio de sangre, en el suelo, en el cuerpo de Geist, en sus muslos o piernas? –

Los ojos verdes de Aioros buscaron cualquier rastro del líquido rojo en el suelo donde previamente se había encontrado, pero solo descubrió los pedazos de tela, luego siguió su inspección hacia el cuerpo de la Amazona descubriendo que tenía ciertas marcas de forcejeo en sus muñecas y algunas mordidas en su cuello y nuca, sin embargo no había rastro alguno de sangre en su blanquecina piel.

-No señor, nada de sangre –respondió Aioros cubriéndole por completo –solo un par de moretones y golpes –

Colérico Shion lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Shura provocando que se estrellara contra una de las columnas y quedara inconsciente

 _Fin del Flash back_

Todos los Santos se miraron unos a otros boquiabiertos, Dohko se fijó en Shion y luego en Aioros; Geki y Albiore solo negaron con una mueca de asombro; Marín sostenía con fuerza a Shaina, quien estaba decidida a darle una paliza a Shura; pero la más sorprendida era Mayura y de no ser por la máscara que ocultaba su rostro, ya se habría visto descubierta por el Patriarca, pues ese comportamiento desenfrenado del cabrito Dorado se debía en gran parte al afrodisiaco que le había dado durante la tarde.

-¿Hablas en serio Shion? –se animó finalmente el Maestro Dohko a hablar

-¿Crees acaso que bromearía con algo tan grave? –respondió el lemuriano

El chino solo asintió, no había forma en que él pudiera defender al jovencito, lo había encontrado in fraganti sometiendo a su aprendiza, no solo un Santo de su mismo rango, sino también el Patriarca.

-Esto no se puede quedar así su Santidad –gritó Shaina desesperada, pues deseaba salir corriendo para comprobar el estado de Geist, pero también asesinar con sus propias manos al Caballero de Capricornio

-Por favor Shaina sosiégate –Le pidió Marín –creo que es más que claro que nuestra compañera merece justicia –

-Y de ningún modo un crimen así se quedará impune Shaina y Marín; después de escuchar nuestros testimonios podrán dar un veredicto –pidió Shion a los tres líderes restantes

-Las leyes son claras su Santidad, Shura abusó de su posición y estuvo a punto de cometer estupro, por ello creo que sobra decir cuál será su condena… -respondió Albiore

-¡Aguarden! Shura no sabía que Geist es una Doncella impúber –interrumpió Mayura desesperada

-La justicia es ciega Mayura, así que señor Patriarca creo que debemos proceder como lo dictan las Leyes del Santuario –afirmó Geki

-Entonces Líderes de las Órdenes de Plata, Bronce y Doncellas Guerreras de Atenea, ¿Cuál es su sentencia? –interrogó Shion

-Señor Patriarca por el delito de Intento de Estupro contra una Doncella Impúber se le condena al Santo de Capricornio como lo dictan las Leyes del Santuario; 100 azotes en el Coliseo y 1 mes de encarcelamiento privado de su cosmos, así como su remoción como Maestro de la Amazona Geist –dictó Albiore con seriedad

-¿Su sentencia es unánime? –

Los tres líderes asintieron, aunque Mayura lo hacía más por obligación que por convencimiento, pues ahora odiaba desde el fondo de su ser a esa estúpida aprendiza.

-Entonces mañana al medio día se cumplirá con la condena, por tanto que el Santuario no recibirá ningún visitante… -dictaba el lemuriano

Cuando repentinamente las puertas se abrieron de golpe y cierta Saintia de platinada cabellera corrió al encuentro de su líder.

-¡Mayura! ¡Mayura! -vociferó Katya sin prestarle atención a todos los presentes tomando del brazo a la amazona -te lo ruego, ellas no tienen la culpa, por favor no las castigues, no la expulses de la Orden -suplicó desesperada

-¿De qué hablas Katya? ¿A quién voy a castigar o expulsar? -inquirió la líder sin comprenderla

Shion apretó los puños, realmente no se encontraba de humor como para soportar los numeritos de las Saintias, estaba a punto de llamarle la atención a la rubia cuando un par de soldados irrumpieron en el lugar.

-¡Su santidad! ¡Su santidad es terrible! -exclamaron en coro los cabos al arrodillarse frente a él

-¿Qué significan estos gritos? ¿Acaso nos están atacando como para que griten de esa manera? –inquirió enfadado el lemuriano

-Realmente lo lamento señor Patriarca pero se trata de un asunto delicado y que requiere de su pronta intervención –explicó uno de ellos con voz temblorosa

-¿Es un asunto tan grave como para irrumpir un juicio en presencia de los Líderes del Santuario? –intervino Dohko cruzandose de brazos

El pobre muchachillo perdió el color en el rostro y fue su compañero quien se armó de valor.

-Discúlpenos Maestro Dohko, pero no se puede demorar bajo ninguna circunstancia lo acontecido –negó el soldado

-¡Habla de una maldita vez! ¿O quieres que te condene a las mazmorras? –gritó Shion casi colérico en verdad no estaba para juegos o nimiedades

-Entiendo su Santidad, pues es nuestro deber informarles que durante la Ronda Matutina en los Terrenos del Santuario –el cabo hizo una pausa y negó –descubrimos en las inmediaciones del Coliseo un acto inmoral –

-¿Acto inmoral? ¿De qué hablas? –fue Albiore de Cefeo quien intervino

-¡Descubrimos que un hombre había yacido con una mujer! –respondió

-Pero no es un delito que… -murmuró Geki volteó su rostro al Patriarca

-No es el acto, se trata de los implicados, además de las huellas de forcejeo –dijo angustiado

-¡Habla! ¿De quiénes se trata? –exigió el ex Santo de Aries impaciente

-La mujer era una de las Doncellas Guerreras –contestó el guardia

-¿Una Saintia? –de inmediato Shion buscó a Mayura quien había aprovechado la confusión para salir

Aquel soldado solo asintió con el cuerpo tembloroso

-¡Señor malas noticias! –llegó un tercer cabo arrodillándose como sus camaradas

-¡¿Ahora qué?! –gritó Shion exasperado

-Encontraron una de las Saintias con la ropa echa jirones en los alrededores del Santuario, la hemos llevado a su residencia pero no deja de gritar que la han deshonrado –espetó el soldado

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Por todos los cielos pero qué es lo que pasa! –gritó el Ariano

-Shion tranquilízate –pidió Dohko al ver el arranque de ira de su amigo

-Silencio Dohko, este asunto es muy delicado –le respondió furioso el lemuriano – ¿Quiénes son los atrevidos? ¡¿Quiénes han osado ponerles las manos encima a las Doncellas Guerreras de Atenea?! –bramó iracundo el Patriarca

Los rostros de los soldados palidecieron puesto que una acusación de ese tipo tendría graves consecuencias, para todos era sabido cuál era la pena por dañar a una Saintia.

-Señor… -tartamudeó el recién llegado

-¡Escúpanlo de una buena vez! O serán ustedes a quienes azote en el Coliseo –amenazó desesperado el ex Caballero Dorado

-Se trata del Santo de Escorpión –contestó el primer soldado agachando el rostro

-El Caballero de Cáncer –expuso el tercer guardia

La declaración tomó desprevenidos a todos los presentes, Dohko perdió el color en el rostro, ese par tenían de las peores reputaciones en el Santuario, pero jamás habían incurrido en ningún acto tan atroz; Albiore miró a Geki y no pudo articular palabra mientras que el segundo solo se pasó la mano por el cabello. Marín tuvo que reaccionar rápido puesto que sin que nadie más lo notara las rodillas de Shaina fallaron en ese instante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es lo que dicen? ¿Milo y Máscara Mortal se atrevieron a semejante atrocidad? ¡Tráiganlos inmediatamente aquí! –ordenó

0*0*0*0

Se levantó silenciosamente del lecho, esperando no despertarle, puesto que sabía que por las mañanas se presentaba su peor malestar.

-Mmm… Radamanthys –le llamó con voz adormilada dándose vuelta entre las sábanas

-Descanse mi señora –le aconsejó el juez poniéndose la camisa

La fémina asintió, solo para levantarse de golpe invadida por ese espasmo involuntario y cubrió con la mano sus labios, el rubio atrajo hacia ella cierto cubo metálico y se sentó a su lado acariciando su espalda y sosteniendo su cabellera.

-Doy asco ¿no es cierto? –murmuró sin aliento apretando con sus manos las sábanas

-Nunca mi señora –respondió el espectro limpiando el rostro de Pandora

Los ojos violáceos se clavaron en la figura solemne del rubio y un par de lagrimillas corrieron por sus mejillas, en sus pálidos labios se dibujó una sonrisita.

-No hace falta mentir –soltó la fémina con un deje de tristeza

El juez por su parte soltó un leve bufido antes de arreglar el cabello de su mujer

-¿Por qué habría de mentir mi señora? No es la primera vez que nos encontramos en esta situación, tal vez la única diferencia es que ahora se ve más hermosa que la ocasión anterior –respondió Radamanthys

Una mueca de angustia se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra, quien entrelazó su mano con la del juez

-¿Hermosa? ¿Cómo podría verme más hermosa? Si mi vientre se está haciendo redondo, mis pies y mis manos se hincharán, mis en mis párpados hay ojeras y… –argumentó la fémina

-Mi Pandora –le interrumpió el rubio recargando su frente contra la de ella –Siempre has sido hermosa y ahora mismo te ves más hermosa, adoro cada una de esas curvas que se van haciendo en tu cuerpo, en especial porque sé que he sido yo quien las ha causado, que en tu vientre llevas a mi hijo –explicó el juez en voz baja

-Radamanthys –suspiró Pandora conmovida

-Ahora mi señora descanse un rato más, llamaré a las monjas oscuras para que le preparen un baño y le traigan el desayuno –afirmó recostándola en la cama

Tan pronto como terminó de vestirse el Juez salió de la habitación y le dio indicaciones a las Monjas Oscuras que ayudaban en su Templo; para después dirigirse a su despacho donde encontró en la puerta aguardando a Zeros de Rana y Cheshire de Cait Sith; el primero le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, puesto que para nadie era secreto la atracción que sentía por Pandora, mientras que el segundo solo la buscaba con la mirada; más Radamanthys no le dio importancia.

-¿Y la señora Pandora? –inquirió Cheshire

-Se quedó dormida después de revisar los casos de Giudecca –respondió el rubio

-Entonces iré a despertarla… -se ofreció de inmediato Zeros

-Cheshire, acompañarás a la señora Pandora a Giudecca –intervino el Juez

-¡En seguida! –acató el espectro felino y salió corriendo por el pasillo

-Zeros, ve a ayudar a Lune de Balrog –ordenó sin miramiento Radamanthys, porque después de todo lo que menos deseaba era que ese cobarde estuviera tan cerca de su sensible Pandora

0*0*0*0

Divisó a la distancia al Santo de Acuario, se apresuró a correr a su encuentro pues aquella reunión tan de improvisto había puesto de cabeza al Santuario, en especial porque no había visto a su maestro desde la tarde anterior.

-¡Maestro Camus! –exclamó tomándole del brazo

El Acuario por su parte enarcó una ceja al descubrir que se trataba del aprendiz de Milo

-¿Qué sucede Jabu? ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? –interrogó el Santo

-Disculpe la intromisión Maestro Camus pero quería saber si usted de casualidad sabe dónde se encuentra mi maestro –comentó el niño rubio con cierto nerviosismo

Camus enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta del jovencito, después de todo, la última noticia que había tenido del bicho es que la noche anterior iba a ser el "Gran Día", había planeado visitarle en su Templo para preguntarle lo que había sucedido con Shaina o mejor dicho ayudarle a curar todas las heridas que probablemente la Amazona le habría infligido; sin embargo tan pronto como había despertado uno de los Soldados le había informado que debía de presentarse de inmediato en el Coliseo.

-Buenos días Hielito, ¿Tú sabes de qué se trata todo esto? –le saludó Kanon con su esposa prendada de su brazo quien daba un bostezo y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del geminiano

-Buenos días Kanon, no tengo ni idea, tan pronto como desperté uno de los soldados me informó de la reunión –respondió cuando llegaron a la entrada donde ya les esperaban Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu y Shun

-Todos ustedes mocosos, vayan por el otro lado, aquí solo pueden entrar los miembros de la orden Dorada –dijo uno de los cabos halando a Jabu del brazo

-¿Eh? Pero yo soy… -trató de argumentar

-Solo rango Dorado –afirmó el soldado

-Jabu, ve con Hyoga y los demás –intervino Camus

-Entendido Maestro –acató el aprendiz de Milo con cierta preocupación

Los más jóvenes se dieron media vuelta para ir por la otra entrada

-Ella no puede pasar –les detuvo el mismo soldado a Kanon y Thetis, tomándola por el brazo–Solo los Santos Dorados pueden pasar –se burló

-Thetis es mi esposa, por ese simple y sencillo hecho pertenece a la Orden Dorada estúpido –arremetió el geminiano torciendo la mano del atrevido

Cuando Kanon y Thetis llegaron hasta el lugar donde los soldados les había indicado, notaron que la mayoría ya se encontraba ahí, de inmediato saludaron a sus camaradas.

-¿Para qué será esta reunión tan improvisada? –comentó Aioria dando un bostezo

-Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que el Patriarca convocó a todas las órdenes del Santuario de esta forma fue en la víspera de la Guerra Santa –recordó Shaka

-¿Creen que alguna de las alianzas se haya roto? –interrogó Mu llevando la mano a su barbilla

De inmediato Thetis perdió el color en el rostro pero fue Kanon quien le abrazó de la cintura para tranquilizarle. Pronto se acercó el resto de los presentes y de inmediato centraron su atención en el Santo de Tauro.

-Maestro Teneo, ¿usted sabe de qué se trata todo esto? –inquirió Camus buscando con la mirada al bicho

Más el Guardián de la Segunda Casa del Zodiaco no dijo nada al cruzarse de brazos, fue Aioros quien respondió.

-Chicos, por favor prométanme que pase lo que pase no intervendrán en lo que va a acontecer en la Arena del Coliseo –dijo en una forma misteriosa el Sagitario

Afrodita estaba a punto de tomar la palabra cuando todo el Coliseo guardó silencio al ver al Patriarca, quien parecía poseer un aura sombría, detrás de él le seguían: Dohko de Libra, Albiore de Cefeo, Marín del Águila, Shaina de Ofiuco, Mayura de Pavo Real y Geki de Osa Mayor, una sensación de incertidumbre invadió a todos los dorados puesto que todos los presentes ahí eran los líderes de sus respectivas órdenes.

Camus sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, puesto que Milo no era el único ausente en el pequeño palco donde se encontraban, también estaban desaparecidos Máscara Mortal y Shura.

0*0*0*0

La brisa removió suavemente sus cabellos y se acomodó a la sombra sosteniendo con sumo cuidado a esa pequeña criatura, con una melodiosa voz empezó a arrullar al recién nacido que tenía en brazos, sin darse cuenta su cosmos envolvió la pequeña casita y cada una de las plantas que se encontraban en el lugar comenzaron a agradarse con la alegría que emanaba la fémina de cabellera verde.

-En verdad eres adorable Sui –suspiró peinando aquellos rebeldes mechones de color púrpura –sin duda tienes los ojos de tu padre –halagó al varoncito admirando sus orbes de color índigo

El bebé solo dio un bostezo y estiró su mano hacia la diosa, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Perséfone quien acunaba con sumo cuidado al bebé, después de todo se había decidido a darles unas horas de descanso a los padres primerizos, quienes a pesar de haber combatido en una Guerra Santa, ahora mismo se veían tan agotados con las nuevas responsabilidades que implicaba la paternidad. Por un momento la diosa de la Primavera se preguntó si con la llegada de su tan ansiado hijo, su señor Hades y ella se verían en la misma situación.

-De ninguna forma me importaría –afirmó acunando con cuidado a Sui

A la distancia le vigilaba la diosa de la agricultura con una evidente expresión de desagrado en el rostro, puesto que la sola idea de su hija convirtiéndose finalmente en madre de un hijo de Hades le repugnaba desde el fondo de sus entrañas, porque Kore debía de ser una doncella por la eternidad a su lado y se encontraba aguardando el momento en que por fin Hades perdiera la paciencia al esperar a un heredero y le repudiara; para cuando eso sucediera Deméter como su madre la recibiría con los brazos abiertos para tenerle con ella hasta el final de los tiempos.

-No tengo de qué preocuparme, es más que seguro que mi Kore beberá sin sospechas cada uno de mis brebajes –se dijo a si misma antes de desaparecer del lugar

0*0*0*0

El blanquecino rostro de Afrodita se tornó de color cera al escuchar la condena de Shura, recibir 100 azotes privado de su cosmos en la arena del Coliseo; negó reiteradamente sus ojos se posaron en el Maestro Teneo, quien después del Maestro Dohko era el mayor de toda la orden, sus ojos celestes miraron con desespero al Santo de Tauro, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó al mayor y le tomó del brazo.

-Debe de haber un error Maestro Teneo –negó con la cabeza –Shura nunca se ha comportado de esa manera, tampoco dañaría a Geist –trató de razonar con el Caballero de Tauro

-Entiendo tu sentir Afrodita, sin embargo no es algo en lo que yo pueda intervenir –respondió Teneo negando con la cabeza

-¿No es capaz? Se ve que no conoces a tu amigo Afrodita, ya en una ocasión trató de despojar de su máscara a Geist mientras entrenaban, así que no debería de sorprendernos lo que ha hecho – intervino Mu con una mirada de desprecio hacia el Piscis

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? Shura es de los más respetuosos, su reputación es implacable, sin duda debe de tratarse de un malentendido –insistió el peliceleste y se acercó al Caballero de Sagitario -Vamos Aioros, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que sucedió con Shura, por esa misma razón es imposible que él hiciera algo como eso -trató de razonar

-Lo lamento Afrodita –dijo Aioros colocando su mano en el hombro del Doceavo Santo de Atenea – pero tanto el Patriarca como yo presenciamos todo –aseveró el Sagita, sin embargo las palabras de Afrodita tenían cierto peso y la duda nació en el pecho de Aioros, quien ya no sabía si era una justa sentencia o no

Afrodita negó nuevamente y cerró los tratando de no continuar presenciando el resto del castigo que debía de recibir el Cabrito Dorado.

0*0*0*0

El espectro de cabellera pelirrosa dio una patada a la puerta y luego se dejó caer en una de las sillas del jardín, de inmediato los presentes le voltearon a ver puesto que todos los habitantes de la Casona sabían que el portador de la Surplice de Harpía gustaba de pasar la mayor parte del día en el Santuario con aquella Amazona de negra cabellera.

-¿Qué modales son esos Valentine? –inquirió Hypnos con cierta severidad en su voz

-Déjame adivinar el cabrito te ganó a la amazona–se burló Minos entretenido en el movimiento de Thanatos

-El cabrito no me ha ganado nada, es solo que los estúpidos vigilantes me han dicho que se han prohibido las visitas al Santuario hasta nuevo aviso –

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices? ¿El Santuario ha sellado sus entradas? –interrogó Icelos dejando momentáneamente una pequeña muñeca de porcelana

-Así es, por el momento nadie externo al Santuario puede entrar o salir de él, hasta nuevo aviso –se cruzó de brazos indignado –Justo hoy que tenía planeado llevar a Geist de paseo por el puerto –se quejó en voz baja el pelirrosa

-¡Ja! ¿quién lo diría? Yo que siempre pensé que estabas enamorado del cejón de Radamanthys, pero al parecer esa pequeña vampiresa ha logrado captar tu atención –se burló el Juez ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del muchacho

-¿Acaso ser leal al amo Radamanthys me hace un raro como Verónica? ¡Por los cielos! –expresó Valentine

Provocando que todos los presentes le miraran y asintieran unánimemente

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No! Yo no siento atracción por el amo Radamanthys –

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces estás enamorado de la vampiresa? O ¿solo pasas el tiempo con ella por encargo de tu "adorado amo"? –inquirió el peliplata con media sonrisa

Los ojos dorados de Valentine brillaron con una leve confusión, puesto que aún si no había visto el rostro de Geist, la muchachilla ya estaba gradaba en su mente, todos sus ademanes y respuestas, a pesar de ser tan joven sin duda se convertiría en una mujer atractiva y lo mejor de todo era que poseía un carácter muy similar al de su admirado amo Radamanthys; de pronto una sonrisa se formó en los labios del espectro de Harpía.

-Tal vez sí me he enamorado de ella, ¿quién sabe? –se encogió de hombros el pelirrosa dando media vuelta dejando a los presentes con una mueca de sorpresa –además por lo menos ella sí está a mi alcance –agregó con una mirada desafiante para Minos de Grifo

Quien solo apretó el puño sin poder decir más

0*0*0*0

Sus orbes verdes brillaron de rabia, cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban al escuchar el látigo cortando la piel de Milo, apretó los puños, sin duda estaba dispuesto a detener tan injusto espectáculo.

-No lo hagas por favor –le rogó con su característica vocecilla dulce cuando le abrazó por la espalda

-¿Cómo quieres que me contenga cuando sé que todo fue culpa de aquellas mentirosas? –gruñó indignado el geminiano –conozco a Milo desde que era un niño y no hay forma en que pudiera hacer algo así –trató de persuadir a la rubia

-Lo sé y lo entiendo Kanon, pero no quiero que te castiguen por ello –ocultó su rostro en la espalda del gemelo menor

-Sé prudente Kanon –se acercó Camus a ellos

Por un momento el geminiano estuvo a punto de recriminarle esa serenidad pero cuando vio que su mano congeló parte del barandal de piedra, entendió que el Acuario se sentía igual de indignado que él.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de todo esto Camus? –

-No tiene ningún sentido, Milo estaba más que decidido, llevaba ya varias semanas planeándolo todo –una risilla irónica escapó de sus labios –bajó a Rodorio al atardecer, dijo que solo quería asegurarse de su último detalle, para que en verdad fuera una noche inolvidable –murmuró cerrando los ojos puesto que no podía soportar la imagen de Milo siendo azotado de esa manera

Kanon apretó la mandíbula y luego clavó su mirada en la líder de las Saintias, quien sobraba decir despedía un aura de satisfacción.

0x0x0

Mayura se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en una de las columnas disfrutando del precioso espectáculo que era ver al Santo de Escorpión ser castigado con 300 azotes bajo el cargo de deshonrar a una de sus subordinadas; si bien el plan de Shoko y Erda le había tomado por sorpresa, sin duda había llegado en el momento justo pues de propia boca de ellas sabía que el brebaje que habían usado para engañar al par de dorados se trataba de un somnífero bastante poderoso, en cualquier otro momento el Patriarca habría recurrido a la despreciable Doña Agasha para corroborar las heridas de las Saintias pero con la premura del incidente de Shura y la negativa unánime del resto de los Líderes para hacer una prueba de ajuntamiento, solo se habían basado en los testimonios de las Doncellas y los guardianes.

-Yo no lo hice –murmuró casi sin aliento el bicho volteando su rostro en dirección de la Amazona de cabellera verde

-Vaya que tiene agallas para seguir negando su delito –Mayura se deleitó con el temblor en el cuerpo de la Santa de Ofiuco, pues ella como todos los miembros del Santuario era consciente de la peculiar atracción que entre ellos existía; si bien no podía importarle menos, la satisfacción de destrozar cualquier esperanza que pudiera existir entre ese par era invaluable, en especial porque evitaría que alguna otra estúpida obtuviera un rango dorado por una decisión tan arbitraria.

0*0*0*0

Tropezó por uno de los senderos aledaños a la Villa de Rodorio, cayendo estrepitosamente por el camino de piedra, más eso no fue impedimento para ponerse de pie una vez más, puesto que tenía que llegar a tiempo o de lo contrario tenía el presentimiento de que sucedería algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida.

-Por todos los cielos, que aún esté a tiempo –rogó sacudiéndose las rodillas para emprender nuevamente su andar

La maestra Serinsa había llegado justo a la hora del desayuno, si bien la mujer se encontraba retirada temporalmente de cualquier misión debido a su estado de gravidez, el Patriarca la había enviado para encargarse de custodiar a todas las Promesas y relevar de inmediato al aprendiz de Tauro, quien tenía órdenes de presentarse en el Coliseo; la noticia tomó por sorpresa a Doña Agasha quien cuestionó a la Amazona, obteniendo la única respuesta de que se había suscitado un verdadero caos que envolvía a varios miembros de la orden Dorada y que el Patriarca había decretado el sellado de todas las entradas y salidas del Santuario hasta nuevo aviso. Fue justo en ese momento que Helena tuvo un mal presentimiento, sin mediar palabra alguna tan pronto como el desayuno terminó se escabulló de la Cabaña para dirigirse directamente al Santuario, comprobando que en el Pueblo no había ni uno solo de sus miembros. Sin darse cuenta ignoró a aquella señora que como cada día le entregaba una hermosa flor y siguió de largo hasta el sendero que llevaba al recinto de Atenea.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta premura? –inquirió una voz masculina a sus espaldas

-Señor Thanatos –le reconoció dándose media vuelta

Por un momento la imagen del dios le robó el aliento, puesto que llevaba una expresión serena y cálida en su rostro, incluso esa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios le inspiró verdadera confianza

-Se lo ruego, por favor –corrió abrazándose a la deidad y sin quererlo ocultó su rostro en su pecho

-¿Qué sucede mi bella flor? ¿Qué es lo que te angustia? Solo dime lo que deseas y yo te lo cumpliré –afirmó Thanatos acariciando esos mechones castaños

-Lléveme al Santuario, necesito ir al Santuario –suplicó entre sollozos la ojiverde aferrándose a la camisa del dios griego

0*0*0*0

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de todos los presentes, pues la multitud en su mayoría consistía en jovencitos que no habían presenciado los horrores de una Guerra Santa, por ello la sola imagen de uno de los Caballeros de la Orden Dorada, los cuales eran conocidos como los más poderosos en todo el Santuario, reducido de una forma brutal y humillante, les hacían temblar de pies a cabeza y de una forma indirecta les hacía pensar en esa mortal tentación que representaban las Doncellas Guerreras de Atenea; porque además de aquel castigo físico o el encarcelamiento que le esperaba al Santo de la Octava Casa del Zodiaco, pues esa doncella infamada se convertiría en la señora de Escorpio.

El par de guardias desencadenaron al Caballero, cuyo cuerpo cayó al borde de la inconsciencia al suelo, le tomaron entonces por los hombros y a rastras le llevaron fuera del Coliseo directamente a las mazmorras, pero al pasar cerca de los líderes de cada una de las Órdenes vieron como es que estiró su brazo en pos de aquella Amazona de cabellera verde, susurrando algo inaudible para la multitud.

-¡Sáquenlo de una vez! –gritó el Patriarca con furia –¡traigan al otro infame malhechor! -exigió con ese mismo tono de severidad con el que hubiera condenado los otros dos

Fue un par de soldados quienes arrastraron al Santo de Cáncer, cualquiera pensaría que en su rostro habría algún signo de miedo o preocupación ante su inminente condena, más cuál fue la sorpresa de esa expresión desafiante en su cara.

-¡Esto es una injusticia! ¡Patriarca me está condenando por un crimen que no he cometido! ¡Por la señora Atenea, tiene que investigar la verdad! ¡Patriarca no puede permitir que esto suceda! ¡Yo soy inocente! ¡Yo jamás toqué a esa pérfida Saintia! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas el Caballero de Cáncer tratando de librarse de sus cadenas

Dohko notó la expresión de cólera en el rostro de su amigo, sin duda el ariano estaba luchando con todas su fuerzas para no ser él quien moliera a golpes al impertinente de Máscara Mortal.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Encadénenlo de una buena vez! –ordenó Shion

Los guardias obedecieron, sin embargo el Santo de Cáncer continuó con sus afirmaciones provocando un malestar general en la multitud.

-¡Su Santidad! –intervino Mayura furiosa –¡No puede permitir que siga gritando de esa manera! Parece que a ese maldito perverso no le ha bastado con deshonrar a Erda, sino que ahora pregona a los cuatro vientos que ella es una mentirosa –

-¡Amordácenlo! No quiero escuchar más –ordenó el lemuriano

0x0x0

Apretó el barandal para sostenerse en pie, un sentimiento de zozobra inundaba su pecho, esta era la primera vez que salía de su Templo desde que el Patriarca lo había mandado a un "entrenamiento especial", o al menos esa había sido la forma en que habían nombrado a su arresto Domiciliario. Afrodita negó una vez más, puesto que Shura y Máscara Mortal siempre habían sido sus amigos más cercanos, pero ahora justo en esos momentos parecía haber un abismo entre ellos; para el dorado no existía forma en que alguno de ellos cometiera semejante atrocidad, porque él mejor que nadie sabía de aquel trauma que había padecido Shura, en cuanto a Máscara Mortal, él se desvivía día tras día para conquistar a la bella Promesa de Asgard; por lo tanto era una idea inconcebible. Cerró los ojos tan pronto como el sonido de las cadenas cesó y rogó a los cielos que sucediera un milagro, porque le dolía demasiado saber que Máscara Mortal estaba a punto de condenarse para toda la vida.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse! –gritó una vocecilla justo en el momento en que el primer latigazo iba a herir la espalda del Santo de Cáncer

Al instante Shion se puso de pie, una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, notó así mismo la confusión en los guardias puesto que era prácticamente imposible para la asgardiana llegar sola hasta el Santuario, ni que decir de atravesarlo sin ser detectada.

-Señorita Helena por favor apártese –pidió el Patriarca con un tono conciliador, puesto que sabía que no podía ser intransigente con ella

-Se lo ruego, deténgase, Máscara Mortal es inocente –respondió la muchachilla aferrándose aún más al cuerpo del Santo

-¡hipócrita! ¡Tú no eres quién para hablar de verdades jovencita! –le recriminó Mayura a la castaña -¿Qué esperan? ¡Apártenla de ese criminal y ejecuten el castigo! –bramó la líder de las Saintias

-¡No me toquen! ¡Yo soy una de las Promesas de Asgard! ¡Saben que ninguna persona puede tocarme, a menos que quieran desatar una Guerra contra mi señor Odín! –respondió con determinación Helena

-¿Ah sí? Es cierto que ustedes son prácticamente intocables, sin embargo muchachita, de todos los presentes, ninguno va a denunciar lo que suceda, por lo tanto no hay forma en que Odín se entere, ni quien pueda defenderte –espetó Mayura deleitándose con la expresión de terror en el rostro de la asgardiana

-¡Esa es una declaración muy peligrosa señorita! –gritó una voz masculina entrando en el Coliseo

La multitud volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz y descubrió que se trataba de un muchacho muy alto de cabellera ceniza castaña portando una armadura de color azul oscuro su casco tenía la forma de un dragón, pero no solo se encontraba él, le seguían tres muchachos vistiendo armaduras y por último había una chica delgada de larga cabellera azul.

-¡Insensatos! ¡Atrevidos! ¿Quiénes osan irrumpir en el Santuario de esta manera?, ¡además de traer consigo sus armaduras! –bramó la Santa del Pavo Real

-¡La comitiva de Asgard! ¡Señor Patriarca ya estamos aquí! ¡Le saluda respetuosamente Siegfried de Dubhe, Dios Guerrero de Alfa! –dijo a modo de saludo el muchacho hincando una rodilla

Acto seguido sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo

Shion llevó la mano a su frente, no esperaba que la comitiva llegara justo en ese momento, ni mucho menos que una de las jóvenes de Asgard abogara por uno de los condenados; el lemuriano tenía que pensar fríamente lo que haría porque de lo contrario las consecuencias serían fatales.

-Disculpen el recibimiento jóvenes, pero nos encontramos resolviendo asuntos internos –respondió el ariano haciendo una seña para que se pusieran de pie

-Entiendo su Santidad, no pensamos interferir, sin embargo al ver que una de nuestras Promesas ha rogado por un derecho de audiencia, considero que debería de cumplirle su petición –argumentó Siegfried

El lemuriano asintió e hizo otra señal para que los soldados se mantuvieran al margen, aprovechando la oportunidad Helena le quitó la mordaza a Máscara Mortal.

-No deberías estar aquí –fue lo primero que murmuró el muchacho preocupado

-¿Cómo podría abandonarte cuando yo sé la verdad? –sonrió acariciando su rostro

-Espera, si lo dices tú… -

-¡Señor Patriarca! Le ruego que libere a Máscara Mortal, él es inocente, no pudo cometer ningún delito –

-¡¿Otra vez con ese cuento?! Máscara no estaba en el Santuario anoche, la última vez que lo vieron fue cuando se llevó a Erda… -

-¡Mienten! ¡Eso es una mentira! Porque Máscara Mortal sí tiene una coartada, porque… -anunció la castaña

-Helena no lo digas… si lo haces perderás tu reputación… -rogó el canceriano en voz baja

La castaña volteó su rostro hacia el muchacho antes de sonreír

-¡Máscara Mortal pasó la noche a mi lado! Hasta el amanecer estuvo conmigo, por lo tanto no tuvo tiempo de verse con la señorita Erda –espetó la ojiverde

La declaración dejó sin aliento a la multitud, después de todo era la palabra de una Saintia contra la de una Promesa. Siegfried miró incrédulo a Helena, puesto que estaba poniendo en juego su reputación por ese muchacho.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices Helena? ¿Pasaste la noche con él? –inquirió con rabia contenida el Dios Guerrero

-No sucedió nada malo, Máscara y yo solo conversamos durante toda la noche –sonrió inocente la jovencita

-¡Patrañas! ¡Señor Patriarca no va a creerle a esa… esa…! –le señaló la amazona

-¡Silencio Mayura! –intervino finalmente Dohko

Quien si bien no había podido abogar demasiado por los muchachos, escuchando el testimonio de la joven Promesa podía por lo menos pensar que el canceriano no había cometido tremenda bajeza.

-Me parece Shion, que debemos revisar nuevamente este caso… -

-Dohko tiene razón –injirió la señora Atenea quien llegaba acompañada de otra fémina de cabellera pelirroja que todos reconocieron como la señora Afrodita Ciprea

-¡Señora Atenea! –de inmediato la multitud se arrodilló a modo de saludo, la deidad por su parte solo hizo un ademán para indicarles que se pusieran de pie

-He escuchado parte de lo que sucedió aquí, es una pena que no se me hubiera informado antes, por ello considero que el último caso lo revisaré personalmente, con los involucrados y de ser necesario con los líderes de las órdenes, por tanto el resto de los presentes puede retirarse –dictaminó la pelilila

-Discúlpeme señora Atenea, pero… -

-Comprendo tu juicio Shion, sin embargo creo que debiste de consultarme primero –respondió Sasha con un tono de resignación

0*0*0*0

Se asomó detrás de una de las columnas, ya pasaba del medio día y no había podido saber absolutamente nada de su señor Camus, en verdad le preocupaba lo que hubiera sucedido en esa reunión tan improvisada, le vio salir de entre la multitud, por su semblante sabía que no se encontraba bien, su rostro estaba realmente pálido, se acercó de inmediato a él y le sostuvo del brazo.

-¿Cómo se siente mi señor Camus? ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Está cansado? –le interrogó la pelirroja

Una mueca irónica se dibujó en el rostro del acuariano quien apretó la delicada mano de la pitonisa

-¿Cómo debería de sentirme cuando acabo de ver que mi mejor amigo tiene que desposarse con una de esas malditas Saintias? ¿Crees que tengo hambre en estos momentos? ¿Crees que puedo descansar cuando Milo está encerrado en una de las mazmorras malherido? –espetó apretando con más fuerza su mano y torciendo sus delgados dedos

Simone se quedó sin habla, en verdad aquella afirmación le había tomado por sorpresa, sabía de primera mano que Europa había predicho acerca del matrimonio entre el escorpión y aquella Amazona de Ofiuco.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, Milo va a casarse con Shaina, no existe equivocación alguna –negó enérgicamente ignorando por completo el dolor de su mano

-¡Suéltala! –gritó a la distancia un muchacho

Camus no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando una inminente llamarada se dirigía hacia ellos, fue Simone quien empujó al Dorado fuera del alcance del ataque, a costa de recibirlo en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Ah! –gritó de dolor la pelirroja

-¡Simone! –de inmediato Camus sostuvo en sus brazos a la jovencita

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo puede existir un hombre tan cobarde como para permitir que una mujer reciba un ataque por él? –bramó un muchacho pelirrojo con una espada en sus manos

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos atacas? –se puso a la defensiva el guardián de la onceava Casa del Zodiaco aplicando parte de su cosmos helado en la quemadura que tenía Simone

-Surt… -le reconoció la pitonisa aferrándose al Santo de Atenea

-Veo que me recuerdas, ¿no crees Simone que ya es hora de que termines con este estúpido juego…? –comentó el muchacho

-¡Cállate Surt! No tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre mis decisiones y te recuerdo que estás en el Santuario de Atenea, por lo tanto no deberías de pasearte tan libremente a menos que quieras poner en vergüenza a tu capitán –arremetió la sacerdotisa

El chico hizo una mueca de disgusto dándose media vuelta

-Esto no quedará así, ya tendré la oportunidad de poner todo en su lugar –dijo a modo de despedida el chico

-¿Se encuentra bien mi señor Camus? –sonrió la jovencita buscando cualquier herida en el Caballero de Acuario

Sin embargo el Santo no respondió cuando empezó a revisar la herida y a curarla con su cosmos, pero no solo eso, también curó la mano que había estado apretando.

-Eres una tonta –susurró antes de abrazarla y acunar con cuidado su cuerpo –un ataque como ese no va a derribarme –acarició su cabello

-Camus –susurró Simone ocultando su rostro en el pecho antes de sollozar a causa del dolor

0*0*0*0

Dejó los documentos en el escritorio y se puso de pie desabotonando su camisa tratando de aliviar un poco el ardor de su cuerpo, pero le pareció en vano. Sin más salió de su camarote que la brisa de la cubierta le refrescara, la luz del atardecer le cegó momentáneamente y tuvo que cubrir sus ojos hasta acostumbrarse a ella, fue en ese momento cuando distinguió la silueta de aquella jovencita sentada en la orilla de la baranda, con tan solo su brazo atorándose en una de las cuerdas que ataban las velas del mástil; una risilla escapó de los labios del geminiano y negó con suavidad.

-¿Cómo es que puedes dormir con tanta tranquilidad? –susurró divertido

La fémina tan solo se removió un poco evidenciando que toda su piel expuesta había adquirido un tono rojizo a causa de los rayos del sol.

-María, en verdad eres todavía una niña –murmuró acariciando su flequillo y su frente

-mmm, hace calor –se quejó la jovencita dejándose caer de espaldas

Pero rápidamente Saga le recibió en sus brazos

-Vamos para adentro o te dará insolación –advirtió el geminiano cargándole cual princesa

En ese momento abrió sus ojos aún medio dormida y sonrió abrazándose al cuello de Saga

-Te quiero tanto… -murmuró con una vocecilla dulce y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho –papá… -finalizó quedándose nuevamente dormida

Aquella aseveración había tomado por sorpresa a Saga, puesto que por un momento pensó que se había tratado de una confesión, pero las últimas palabras de María le hicieron notar que le había confundido con su padre; lo cual le provocó aún más curiosidad, ¿Acaso él guardaba algún parecido con su progenitor?

-Más bien debió de pensar que mi amabilidad es como la de su padre –se encogió de hombros llevándole dentro sin querer admitir que le mermaba su orgullo ser comparado con el padre de una jovencita

* * *

Ah! ¿a que no se esperaban este caos o sí?

He de admitir que este capítulo era una de mis ideas iniciales y que aterrizarlo fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho hasta ahora.

Me disculpo si el juicio de Shura parece una idiotez, pero pues no encontré mejor forma de resolverlo, digo, en teoría Shion habría podido condenar a Shura, pero pues quise darle un poco más de drama, agregando a los líderes de cada orden, en teoría a ellos solo se les llama para ocasiones excepcionales, pero nada más. Ahora, quiero aclarar el término "impúber" en este caso sería equivalente a "menor de edad" que como dije en capis anteriores para una mujer en el santuario es de 15 años para desposarse o tener relaciones.

Rada y Pandora, pues están "disfrutando" del embarazo, dentro de lo que cabe, porque pues hay ciertas incomodidades y cambios de humor, pero como Rada es muy paciente pues se va a aguantar

Por si no se entendió Shion decidió adelantar el castigo para los dorados, puesto que no quería que corriera ningun rumor sobre lo que había pasado, así como intimidar a cualquiera que se le ocurriera cometer un acto similar en el futuro, así como humillar a los involucrados.

Comprobado, Deméter es una maldita, pero ya veremos qué cara pone cuando descubra que Perséfone fue más inteligente.

Pobre Afrodita, parece que él es de los pocos que sospecha acerca de la atracción que tiene Shura y sabe su secreto, por eso ha sembrado la duda en Aioros quien lo presenció todo.

No sé si es mejor o peor que Valentine no se haya enterado de lo que sucedió con Geist, porque si de por sí no mantiene una buena relación con el cabrito… ah y sí, Valentine sabe de la obsesión de Minos por Agasha.

Kanon no es idiota, sabe que las Saintias son astutas y hasta algo tramposas, por ello le indigna lo que sucede con Milo, Camus pues está peor porque él mismo había presenciado la dedicación del bicho para conquistar a Shaina.

Y bueno, al parecer Mayura se está vengando del castigo de Shura con la condena de Milo y Máscara Mortal, ya saben lo que dicen, "una mujer despechada es capaz de todo"

De ninguna forma Helena se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, pero es tan inocente que no sabe a veces a quien recurre.

Me parece que Afrodita se nos va a infartar, primero su arresto domiciliario y ahora su par de amigos condenados, aunq parece que de momento Helena logró salvarlo, además de tener el respaldo de sus hermanos.

Y ya veremos por qué Atenea se enteró hasta ese momento, no crean que no le importan los chicos del Santuario (contrario a lo que ustedes puedan asumir)

Otro que se me va a volver loco es Camus, no tiene justificación su reclamo con Simone, pero creo que fue demasiado ver a Milo condenado; ahora Simone es algo imprudente, pero quiere mucho a Camus y creo que él también, creo que ya ustedes saben la relación de Surt y Simone vdd?

Y aunq parezca fuera de lugar la escena de Saga y María, pues ellos también empiezan a tener su convivencia.

De sus comentarios:

No crean que me he olvidado del pasado de Helena, pronto sabrán de qué se trata ese secreto.

Ya verán en qué consiste el plan de Hera…

XD pues una pista del pasado de Camus está en el shot de Aún así de Degel, pero de cualquier forma lo voy a revelar a su tiempo

Creo que sí les ha costado caro su amabilidad a Máscara y a Milo

Ahora "Mantequilla" creo que "resbalosas" sería un mejor sobrenombre para esas

En fin creo que es todo por ahora, les recuerdo que este capi es del doble de lo que usualmente publico, y aunq quería que todavía abarcara más, quiero darles un poco de tiempo para digerir todo lo que pasó, por ello de inmediato me pongo a escribir el siguiente, esperando que les agrade y que me concedan un comentario… *3*

MCR77 off


	27. 27

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

XD y lo logré antes de terminar el año! en fin, disculpen mi demora pero este capi se me complicó un poco... es un capi relativamente largo, pero espero que les agrade

Nuestra historia se desarrolla en el s. XVIII, contiene personajes del clásico, LC y algunos spin offs así como uno que otro OC

Quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que comentan porque hace unos días llegamos a 10,000 visitas, nunca pensé tener un alcance tan grande, gracias a todos y espero no decepcionarlos

Advertencia contiene ciertas escenas candentes y se recomienda discresión...

Comentarios y notas al final, gracias por sus lecturas de nuevo

* * *

-27-

Parpadeó perezosamente hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la cálida luz que se colaba por una de las rendijas de las cortinas, le pareció extraño no encontrar a nadie más en el dormitorio, se sentó solo para quejarse del dolor y volverse a recostar.

-me duele –gimoteó llevando la mano a ese lugar –en verdad me duele –se quejó una vez más colocándose de lado y descubrió su máscara en la mesa de madera junto a su cama

Poco a poco los recuerdos de lo sucedido regresaron a su mente, se llevó la mano al rostro y se cubrió, luego miró sus muñecas amoratadas y bajó su vista hasta su esternón donde tenía otras cuantas marcas más de moretones.

-¡Geist! –exclamó cierta rubia abalanzándose sobre ella y atrapándole en un abrazo fuerte

-¡Auch! –se quejó la pelinegra ante la incomodidad

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastimé? ¿Dónde te duele? –interrogó June sentándose en la orilla de la cama tratando de buscar alguna herida en su amiga

Los orbes violáceos de Geist se clavaron en el rostro blanquecino de June cuando ésta se despojó de la máscara, notó que se encontraba pálida y que además tenía un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? –preguntó la menor

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Yo soy la que debería de preguntarte ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué pasaste la noche en la Cámara del Patriarca? ¿Y por qué tu ropa estaba hecha jirones Geist? –espetó la rubia

-¿Eh?... yo… ah… -una mueca de desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de la pelinegra y desvió su mirada

-Lo siento Geist… pero… es que todo ha sucedido tan rápido, al amanecer vinieron a buscar a Marín y a Shaina, pero Shaina tampoco pasó la noche en la residencia, antes del desayuno nos citaron en el Coliseo y además nos dieron la noticia de que hay toque de queda hasta nuevo aviso –negó con la cabeza la Amazona del Camaleón

Geist miró confundida a su amiga, porque presentía que había algo más detrás de esas palabras

-¿Qué sucedió en el Coliseo? ¿Por qué creo que hay algo que no me quieres decir? –interrogó la pelinegra

-Geist, dime ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? ¿Qué sucedió con tu maestro al atardecer? –contraatacó June –por favor Geist, confía en mí, prometo que no le diré nada a nadie si es tu deseo, pero quiero saber qué te pasó –

La pelinegra asintió e hizo un lugar para que June le acompañara en la cama, antes de tomar fuerzas y confiarle lo que había sucedido.

 _Flash Back_

Casa de Capricornio…

La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos ante las palabras del Caballero Dorado

-De ninguna forma, mañana es día de descanso y ya quedé con Valentine –dijo dándole la espalda

-No es una opción Geist, ¡Es una orden! –aseveró Shura tomándole del hombro para que le mirara

-¡Ya dije que no! –protestó enfrentando su rostro cubierto con la máscara

-Te lo prohíbo Geist, tienes prohibido verte con ese perro del Inframundo –exigió el Cabrito dorado –es un maldito perverso y no te traerá nada bueno –agregó

-¡Mentira! Valentine no es un perverso, es todo lo contrario, es muy noble –refutó la pelinegra soltándose del agarre de su maestro

-Sin duda aún eres una niña ingenua, te estás dejando llevar por las apariencias –argumentó el Santo de Capricornio con una mirada retadora –seguro que debajo de esa expresión de nobleza no es más que un maldito perverso –

-¿Las apariencias engañan? ¿Lo dice por el señor Phantasos? –Geist le señaló llevando las manos a sus caderas pues después de todo eran muy pocos los que sabían sobre el incidente del Festival

El estómago de Shura se revolvió por el recuerdo, además de aquella actitud arrogante de la Aprendiza

-¡Geist! –le llamó la atención tomándole de la muñeca

-¡Jajaja! –una risilla escapó de los labios de Geist –creo maestro, que es la persona menos indicada para aconsejarme después de semejante incidente –se burló la Amazona -¿Quién lo diría? Shura de Capricornio no es un macho como su armadura, es una chiva loca –

Colmando por completo la paciencia del Santo

-Muy bien Geist, tienes muchas agallas para replicarme todo el tiempo, pues veamos si te quedan ganas de hacerlo… -dijo tomándole del brazo y se sentó en una de las pequeñas bardas de mármol, halando a la muchachilla y colocándola sobre su regazo

-¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme! –exigió removiéndose cuando de pronto sintió ese ardor sobre su trasero e involuntariamente dejó escapar un gemidito -¡Ah! ¡No! ¿Qué hace? No puede hacerme esto –gimió tratando de soltarse de su agarre

Sin embargo Shura fue más rápido al atrapar sus manos y someterla

-Todo maestro tiene la autoridad para disciplinar a su aprendiz, eso incluye los castigos físicos –explicó atinando otro golpe sobre el trasero de Geist, usando el mismo tono burlón que ella hubiera ocupado minutos antes

La Amazona apretó la mandíbula para contener cualquier quejido que pudiera escapar de su boca, de ninguna forma le iba a dar el gusto de escucharla llorar como una mocosa, puesto que todo ese tipo de castigos se reservaban para los niños pequeños, ella incluso había sido castigada un par de ocasiones por Serinsa, pero nunca se había sentido tan incómoda como ahora que estaba en el regazo de ese arrogante Caballero Dorado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? –interrogó Shura disfrutando de los espasmos involuntarios de Geist ante las palmadas que le propinaba -¡Qué raro! Si hasta hace unos momentos estabas tan parlanchina –ironizó el Santo –sabes puedo detenerme si te disculpas por tu mala actitud y aceptas de buena gana no ver más a ese espectro –ofreció el dorado deteniendo sus golpes momentáneamente

-¡Jamás! No voy a disculparme y tampoco voy a dejar de ver a Valentine –replicó Geist removiéndose una vez más

-Con que no sabes cuándo rendirte mi querida aprendiza –gruñó Shura molesto y una idea vino a su mente, sin decir nada más su mano derecha se encargó de despojarle de sus pantalones

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Geist, quien empezó a luchar con más fuerza para que le soltara

-¡No! ¡No puede hacerme eso! –se quejó forcejeando con Shura y provocando que parte de su ropa se rompiera

-¡Quieta! Como tu maestro tengo derecho a castigarte –afirmó el Cabrito despojándole de la prenda y dejando expuesta su piel

La Amazona se mordió los labios ante los implacables golpes del Dorado, no había forma en que cediera, Shura frunció el ceño puesto que Geist no quería dar su brazo a torcer y continuó con su castigo aplicando cada vez más fuerza, sus ojos se fijaron entonces en su blanquecina piel que ahora mismo ya tenía un color rojizo y empezaba a hincharse a causa de sus palmadas, no supo por qué pero recordó la ocasión en la que le había observado desnuda en su Templo, la imagen provocó que su miembro se endureciera y guiado por un ardiente deseo, sus dedos acariciaron su trasero descendiendo por su curvatura hasta llegar a su entrepierna, provocando un gemidito de placer de la Santa.

-¡Ah! ¡Hmm! –se retorció

La sensación tomó por sorpresa a Geist, esos ásperos dedos acariciaron su pequeño rincón de una forma en que nadie le había tocado en su vida, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y se arqueó cuando su maestro empezó a masajearle, primero lento y suave, para luego tomar un ritmo más rápido y tosco.

-¿Qué sientes Geist? –interrogó con una voz gutural el Cabrito a su oído

-Suélteme –rogó la pelinegra, no porque deseara que el castigo terminara, sino porque deseaba mirar el rostro de su maestro

-No –respondió mordiendo suavemente su cuello y continuó con su masaje

La fémina sintió un espasmo en su vientre, que hizo que todos sus músculos se contrajeran, al tiempo que sus pechos se endurecían y una sensación de relajación invadió todo su cuerpo. Shura podía sentir su respiración agitada, retiró sus dedos y descubrió la humedad proveniente de aquel pequeño rincón, fue cuando un fuego incontrolable le recorrió las entrañas, deseaba hacerla suya, tomarla ahí mismo y de esa forma evitar que Geist se viera con ese maldito perro del Infierno.

-Maestro –balbuceó con un hilo de voz

Pero el Cabrito no respondió, en cambio la obligó a ponerse de pie y la atrapó con su cuerpo contra la fría pared de mármol, descubrió el cuello de la morena y empezó a mordisquearle dejando varias marcas rojizas.

-Geist, te has estado portando tan mal, siempre tan soberbia con tu maestro, llevándome la contraria, coqueteando descaradamente con ese maldito espectro –murmuró a su oído –pero se acabó, de ninguna forma te voy a permitir estar cerca de ese perro –anunció

-¿Ah sí? Le recuerdo que es mi maestro, más no mi dueño como para prohibirme algo –respondió retadora la pelinegra deseosa de ver el rostro del Cabrito –mañana a primera hora me encontraré con Valentine –

-Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente –rió en su nuca rasgando su blusa y arrancando parte de sus protecciones

Sin decir más Shura apretó uno de los senos de Geist, comprobando que su tamaño era perfecto para su mano y pellizcando la rosada punta endurecida, acortó aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos y frotó su duro miembro contra el trasero golpeado de la Amazona, el calor fluía por las venas del Caballero de Capricornio, quien deseaba tomar ahí mismo a su aprendiza.

-Hmm –gimió placenteramente la muchachilla –maestro… -balbuceó

-Mañana no podrás levantarte de tan duro que te voy a dar Geist –susurró excitado

-Eso no es un impedimento –rebatió la pelinegra porque no quería ceder

-¿Cuándo se ha visto que la esposa de un Dorado mantenga encuentras con un espectro? –gimió apretando aún más el pecho de la doncella

-¿Esposa…? –interrogó confundida

-Así es mi futura señora de Capricornio –rió mordiendo su cuello

La confesión tomó por sorpresa a la aprendiza y deseó ver la expresión en el rostro de su maestro, pero el Santo continuaba con su deliciosa tortura.

-¡Ah! No… deténgase… por favor… -gimió removiéndose pues ese calor había empezado a recorrer su cuerpo y deseaba desde el fondo de su alma besar a Shura

-Es mejor que no forcejees… -le respondió con ese tono gutural –te va a gustar mi Geist, tanto que me vas a pedir más – mordisqueó su oreja

Un espasmo le recorrió y nuevamente tuvo esa sensación en su vientre, deseaba que los dedos de Shura le masajearan como hacía un rato, pero esta vez quería besarlo, sentir su aliento.

-¡Maestro! –se quejó con una vocecilla débil

-¡SHURA! –gritó una voz masculina

Y de repente le separaron del Santo de Capricornio, lo que provocó que la Amazona cayera al suelo puesto que sus piernas se sentían muy débiles, sin dudarlo se cubrió al notar que el Patriarca y el Santo de Sagitario los habían descubierto, la emoción fue tanta que la pelinegra sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y finalmente se desmayaba

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo dices?... tú… tú… -balbuceó June con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

-¡June! ¡Por favor! –la pelinegra ocultó cara completamente roja

-Pero eso quiere decir que… ¿Shura no iba a tomarte por la fuerza? –inquirió la Santa de Camaleón

-¿Por la fuerza? No… bueno… al principio sí… pero… -la pelinegra negó mordiendo sus labios –creo que… realmente me gusta June –suspiró derrotada

-¡Kyaa! –gritó emocionada la rubia –¡Te lo dije! Le gustas a Shura y lo mejor es que le correspondes –celebró la Amazona del Camaleón

-¡Cállate! Es solo que… siempre pensé que él no se fijaría en mí… pero no sé si lo hizo porque estaba celoso… o lo hizo porque le gusto –murmuró la pelinegra

-Yo creo que le gustas, eso es definitivo Geist, tú misma lo dijiste, si Shura dijo que serías la futura señora de Capricornio quiere decir que desea algo formal contigo –afirmó la rubia ahogando un suspiro

-Por eso tengo que hablar con mi maestro –dijo Geist tratando de sentarse

-¡Espera! Creo que primero debemos de curar esas heridas –sonrió June poniéndose de pie para preparar un remedio y así evitar explicarle lo que había sucedido con Shura

-No importa, no me duele tanto, además será breve seguro que mi maestro me está esperando… -dijo levantándose la menor

June dio un suspiro y negó antes de abrazar a Geist

-Creo que te tomará un tiempo acostumbrarte Geist, pero Shura de Capricornio ya no es más tu maestro –

-¿Qué? –inquirió la ojivioleta al mirar la expresión contrariada de su amiga -¿Cómo dices? Eso no es posible, mientras yo no tenga mi armadura, Shura seguirá siendo mi maestro –protestó tratando de ir a buscarle

-No tiene caso, todo el Santuario sabe que el Santo de Capricornio fue removido como tu maestro además de… -

-¿De qué? ¡Habla June! –demandó la amazona desesperándose

-A Shura le condenaron por el delito de Intento de Estupro contra una Amazona Impúber –se mordió los labios

-¡¿eh?! ¿De qué hablas? Eso no es verdad… mi maestro no… no… -balbuceó la pelinegra –tengo que hablar con el Patriarca hay que impedirlo… -

-Ya es muy tarde Geist, al amanecer convocaron a los Líderes de las Órdenes del Santuario para su juicio, no solo eso su castigo ocurrió al medio día en el Coliseo –le sostuvo por los hombros -100 azotes privado de su cosmos además de 1 mes de encarcelamiento –

Las rodillas de Geist fallaron al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, pues sabía de antemano que a pesar de ser un Dorado, un castigo de esa magnitud realmente lo debilitaría, además de que no se encontraba todavía del todo sano, su maestro estaba en un verdadero peligro.

-¡June! Tienes que ayudarme, tengo que verlo… -sollozó Geist

0*0*0*0

Cámara del Patriarca…

Atenea se encontraba sentada en aquel trono, mientras Shion finalizaba su explicación, así como los soldados que habían presenciado parte del incidente que involucraba a Máscara Mortal y Erda.

-Comprendo –dijo haciendo un ademán para que se pusieran de pie –Creo que es momento de escuchar el testimonio de Helena –

La castaña asintió y se arrodilló frente a la pelilila, llevó sus manos hasta su pecho.

-No sé por dónde empezar –murmuró con un hilo de voz como si aquella decisión que había demostrado en el Coliseo se viera mermada bajo el escudriño de tan altos mandos

-Es porque sabes que todo es una mentira –le recriminó Mayura colocando las manos en sus caderas

El resto de los presentes barrió con la mirada a la Amazona, porque esa prepotencia con la que se lucía frente a la Señora Atenea era una falta de respeto. Fue Cipris la que le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, al tiempo que el resto se mantenía al margen.

Sasha observó la sonrisa de la castaña, puesto que esa fingida expresión de serenidad ocultaba una tristeza más profunda, una que pasaría desapercibida a primera vista para cualquiera, pero no para ella. La diosa asintió antes de hacer una seña y pedir que le dejaran a solas con la asgardiana.

-Pero señora… -trató de protestar la Líder de las Saintias cuando Shion le tomó del brazo sacándola del Salón

Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, la deidad se puso de pie y descendió el par de escalones que les separaban para arrodillarse a su lado y envolver con sus manos las de la castaña.

-¡Señora! –

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo te escucharé atenta, sin juzgarte –susurró con un tono suave, maternal y tranquilizador

Los ojos verdes de Helena brillaron con cierta melancolía antes de mover afirmativamente su cabeza e iniciar con su relato.

 _Flash Back_

Esperó hasta que la luz de esa habitación se apagará, fue por una de las ventanas que salió sigilosamente sin mirar una última vez a su hermana menor. La oscuridad de la noche le permitió ocultar su presencia y decidió escabullirse por el hermoso jardín de Doña Agasha, evitando así alertar al aprendiz de Tauro que se encontraba apostado en la entrada. Caminó apresurada por el sendero apretando contra su pecho aquel pequeño paquete que contenía todas sus posesiones, sobraba decir que no eran muchas, ni tampoco valiosas, sin embargo eran de su estima, por ello no podía dejarlas atrás.

Se detuvo momentáneamente al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, distinguió que había aún un par de establecimientos iluminados, muy seguramente se trataba de esos lugares en los que ninguna mujer digna de respetarse podría entrar, más no dijo nada y emprendió su andar en dirección al puerto. Ocultó su cabello debajo de la boina y se mantuvo un tiempo escondida esperando la hora indicada, se llevó las manos al rostro y trató de no sucumbir a esa angustia, pero los palabras de Erda resonaban en su cabeza, ella no tenía la culpa y sin embargo debía de vivir con las consecuencias, cuando Siegfried le había despedido aquel día en Asgard, creyó que por fin había llegado su tan anhelada oportunidad de olvidarse del pasado y todos aquellos prejuicios, pero un pecado es imperdonable y debía de pagarlo por el resto de sus días.

Se levantó del suelo y se encaminó hacia la embarcación, por alguna extraña razón sus pies se sentían tan pesados, como si no tuviera fuerzas para andar; inhaló una vez más armándose de valor, pues era su única opción partir al Nuevo Mundo, a una tierra en verdad lejana donde nadie le conociera; sin embargo le dolía en el alma tener que abandonar a la pequeña Sigrid, así como dejar de ver al resto de las chicas, quienes sin quererlo se habían colado en su corazón, se cubrió la boca tratando de no sollozar; un sonrojo cruzó por las mejillas de Helena al recordar la dulzura con la que siempre le trataba Máscara Mortal; pero no solo había sido él, también recordó la agradable compañía del señor Thanatos. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes verdes, nublando parte de su visión, provocando que tropezara estrepitosamente con alguien.

-Lo siento… realmente lo siento… -sollozó entre lágrimas sin poder distinguir con quien había chocado

-¡Deberías de fijarte por dónde caminas…! –le gritó un hombre arrebatándole la boina de la cabeza, provocando que sus mechones castaños cayeran alrededor de su rostro

-Lo siento… perdón… -murmuró entre sollozos haciéndose un ovillo

-¡Ah! Con que es una linda niña la que se escondía bajo el sombrero –rió el hombre alargando la mano

Helena por su parte se mantuvo con la cabeza baja, tratando de contener en balde sus lágrimas.

-¡Quieto ahí! –advirtió otra voz deteniendo aquel hombre

-¡Tú! ¿Quién te crees mocoso para intervenir en lo que no te incumbe? –inquirió el hombre

-Yo soy el guardián de esta doncella y ¡no me parece que le pongas un dedo encima imbécil! –dijo torciéndole la mano

-¡Argh! –se quejó y cuando le soltó de inmediato el tipo, se echó a correr y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche

-Ya pasó Helena –murmuró con voz afable el peliazul, más la castaña no dejaba de llorar -¿Qué sucede Helena? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimó en algún lado? Sí fue así no lo dejaré ir ileso, espera a que lo atrape, no volverá a ponerse en pie –afirmó Máscara Mortal a punto de irse tras el sujeto

Sin embargo Helena le tomó de la camisa y negó sollozando

-No… No me dejes sola… -

Instintivamente Máscara Mortal abrazó con delicadeza a la asgardiana

-No te dejaré Helena –aseguró acariciando sus cabellos –vamos a otro lugar –susurró guiándola hasta el inicio del bosque

El Santo la ayudó a sentarse bajo uno de los árboles y pacientemente espero a que la jovencita se tranquilizara; Helena solo empezó a hipar y sus orbes verdes se quedaron fijos en la imagen del Caballero de Atenea, quien en su rostro tenía una expresión de genuina preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Helena? ¿Por qué estabas en el Puerto a esta hora? –interrogó Máscara Mortal tomando la delicada mano de la fémina entre las suyas

La asgardiana se mordió los labios sin saber qué decir exactamente, no existía forma de escapar a los cuestionamientos del muchacho, mucho menos podría mentirle.

-Lo siento… -hipó llevando su mirada al suelo

El canceriano enarcó una ceja tratando de comprender las palabras de la doncella,

-Todo este tiempo los he estado engañando, a ti, a la señora Atenea, a todos –sollozó haciéndose un ovillo –soy una embustera, una mentirosa, no me merezco esa amabilidad que tienen ustedes conmigo –el llanto se hizo presente una vez más

-¿De qué hablas Helena? Eres una de las jovencitas más puras y honestas que conozco –interrogó –siempre tan dedicada con tu hermana menor, amable con todos... –

-¡No! ¡No, no es verdad! –exclamó desesperada la castaña –yo no me merezco ninguno de esos elogios -

Máscara se sintió muy preocupado al ver esa peculiar reacción, pero podía asegurar que el comportamiento de Helena en todo ese tiempo no era una actuación, ella en verdad poseía un corazón puro y honesto.

-¿Por qué lo dices Helena? ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja tanto? Vamos confía en mí –pidió acariciando su mejilla

La ojiverde hipó nuevamente ante esa paciencia y dulzura, su corazón se sentía peor, al parecer el Santo de Cáncer le tenía en una alta estima, por un momento dudó, si le develaba su secreto corría el riesgo de hacer que le odiara para siempre, sin embargo la sensación sofocante de ser descubierta le estaba matando, por ello trató de guardar la compostura y hablar sinceramente.

-Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto y no te culparía si rompes su promesa, pero ¿podrías prometerme qué harías todo lo posible por no odiarme después de que te lo cuente Máscara Mortal? –murmuró la jovencita

-La palabra de un Caballero es su honor, sin ésta no tenemos valor alguno –El santo esbozó una sonrisa limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la asgardiana

-Yo… yo… -Helena hipó tratando de encontrar las palabras para sincerarse –Yo… soy… soy una bastarda –espetó inclinando su rostro

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso es muy grave? –inquirió sin comprender a lo que se refería

La castaña bajó su cabeza -Eso es lo que soy, yo soy una bastarda… -mordió sus labios –es decir yo no soy una hija legítima de los Dubhe, solo soy una bastarda –

-No lo entiendo, Sigrid es tu hermana, incluso guardan cierto parecido –comentó el dorado confundido

-Sigrid, así como mis hermanos son hijos de la esposa de mi padre, en cambio yo… -hizo una pausa –solo soy la hija de una sirvienta –

El canceriano ladeó su rostro sin comprender el desasosiego de la jovencita

-No entiendo cuál es tu angustia –dijo Máscara

-Los Dubhe son una de las familias más nobles, poderosas e influyentes de Asgard, mi padre es uno de los ministros del Rey, por ello ha viajado por varios lugares del mundo, un día durante uno de esos viajes fue que conoció a mi madre, ella tan solo era una campesina, –sonrió con cierta amargura –no sé exactamente qué fue lo que le dijo mi padre o cómo la convenció pero decidió acompañarle hasta Asgard, dónde se convirtió en parte de la servidumbre de los Dubhe, además de encontrarse con la noticias de que mi padre ya estaba casado y tenía 2 hijos varones –Helena mordió sus labios –ni siquiera sé si tuvo tiempo de pensarlo puesto que a los pocos meses nací yo, mi madre solo tuvo tiempo de elegir mi nombre porque no pudo resistir tan inclemente clima –agregó apretando sus puños –mi padre se sentía desolado y según he escuchado trato de convencer a su esposa de que me adoptara como su hija, pero cómo podría aceptar una noble dama criar a la bastarda de una sirvienta, así que el único beneficio que tuve fue permanecer en la Mansión de los Dubhe, consciente sí de mi parentesco con los jóvenes amos, más sin ningún derecho o beneficio –Helena esbozó una sonrisita un poco más alegre –realmente no fue algo tan malo, a decir verdad mi padre me procuraba en secreto, así como lo hacían mis hermanos, incluso la servidumbre era muy agradable conmigo, tenía que realizar tareas domésticas, pero nada muy cansado, salvo claro los momentos en los que la esposa de mi padre se encontraba como autoridad de la Mansión –hizo una pausa –al cabo de algunos años la señora dio a luz a Sigrid, la tan anhelada hija legítima de los Dubhe, la esposa de mi padre esperó que con ello por fin mi padre se olvidara de su favoritismo hacia mí, en cambio él encontró la excusa perfecta para que yo pudiera estar más tranquila y me convirtió en la mucama personal de Sigrid, si bien nunca fueron muchas tareas, con ella pude aprender muchas cosas de una dama de sociedad –explicó con un cierto brillo en sus orbes verdes –Sigrid siempre fue muy dulce y adorable, sincera y pura con sus sentimientos, incluso un par de veces intervino por mi bien, nunca permitió que alguna de las hijas de la nobleza me tratara mal –sonrió ante el agradable recuerdo –Hasta que un día llegó esa misiva sobre la inminente Alianza entre el Señor Odín y la Señora Atenea, en ella se pedía que ciertos Ministros con hijas sin compromisos fueran enviadas al Santuario como una de las Promesas del Señor Odín; Sigrid era demasiado pequeña como para ser considerada, sin embargo la esposa de mi padre encontró su tan anhelada oportunidad para deshacerse de mí; sin consultárselo a mi padre me reconoció como parte de la familia y por tanto me convirtió en una de las Doncellas que serían enviadas al Santuario, mi padre montó en cólera y decidió hacer una petición extraordinaria al Rey, donde solicitaba que sus dos hijas se convirtieran en Promesas del Señor Odín; cuando me enteré de eso sentí un gran dolor puesto que Sigrid era tan pequeña, no era justo ser separada de su familia por mi culpa; pero al mismo tiempo una gran esperanza porque pensaba que podría empezar de nuevo –confesó –sin embargo, nunca pensé que aún estando tan lejos… yo soy una mentirosa… no tengo derecho a estar aquí… he engañado a todos, a la Señora Atenea… -sollozó una vez más la castaña

Máscara Mortal miraba la figura desdichada de Helena y le abrazó con ternura, en verdad no entendía sus sentimientos, pero estaba seguro de que ella no merecía un trato así.

-No serías la primera hija ilegítima en ser reconocida en el Santuario –le consoló Máscara con una risilla –A decir verdad creo que… son muy pocos mis camaradas cuyos padres se casaron antes de que ellos nacieran –explicó divertido

La sorpresa se dibujó en la blanquecina carita de Helena

-En cuento a ser hija de una sirvienta, pues… creo que se oye mucho mejor que ser hijo de una ladronzuela –agregó con un toque de comicidad

-¿Qué? –interrogó la asgardiana sin comprender las palabras del Santo

-Helena, en el Santuario no existe mucha diferencia entre ser un hijo legítimo o no, de hecho la mayoría de nuestros padres fueron huérfanos o niños abandonados, por lo que no hay tal perjuicio, en cambio en mi generación… -Máscara pasó la mano por su cabellera –pues no sé cómo fue exactamente que tuvieron permiso para tener hijos y casarse, pero lo que sí sé es que muy pocos hicieron las cosas como se debe –sonrió con picardía –mi padre es un ejemplo de ello… él ni siquiera sabía que había nacido, de hecho cuando mi madre llegó al Santuario el Patriarca lo mandó arrestar e iba a azotarlo en el Coliseo por haberla seducido y dejado sola en toda su gravidez –rió por el comentario –de no ser porque la señora Atenea intervino, creo que mi madre se hubiera quedado viuda antes de casarse –soltó una carcajada

La castaña miró asombrada la tranquilidad con la que hablaba Máscara Mortal

-Pero no creas que mi viejo se salvó de la ira del Patriarca, no, lo obligó de inmediato a casarse y a mantenerse encerrado en su Templo por un tiempo –explicó -¡Ah! Pero mi viejo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que para ablandarle el corazón hizo algo inesperado –negó con la cabeza –decidió nombrarme en honor a su maestro, para que comprendiera la admiración y respeto que le tenía –

-¿Cómo? Tú te llamas como el anterior Patriarca –

-Sí, bueno… Máscara Mortal es mi "sobrenombre", uno que elegí después de mi primera misión –sonrió con amargura –y bueno no cualquiera sabe este secreto Helena, así como tú me confiaste tu secreto, quiero que lo sepas –afirmó tomando las manos de la doncella entre las suyas –mi nombre es Sage –

-¿Sage? –

-Así es, no es el más… impresionante… -

-Es lindo –afirmó Helena con una sonrisa inocente –es curioso, cualquier Asgardiano sabe cuando se trata de un hijo ilegítimo, su propio nombre lo delata –

-¿Cómo es eso? –

-Los nombres de los hermanos guardan cierto parecido, Sigmund, Siegfried y Sigrid, en cambio Helena… es muy obvio… -

-Helena es un nombre muy bello, no veo por qué deberías de avergonzarte –halagó el dorado limpiando sus lágrimas -Ya no tienes qué preocuparte, te lo he dicho, aquí no nos preocupamos por la legitimidad o no, ni por los pecados de nuestros padres, como te lo dije mi madre era una ladronzuela, nunca lo hizo por maldad pero no cambia el hecho de que lo fue –se encogió de hombros

-Gracias –suspiró con tranquilidad la castaña y se recargó en el hombro del muchacho

El resto de la noche la pasaron conversando, olvidándose por completo de los problemas y los prejuicios.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-perdóneme por haberle mentido, por favor, le ruego que no castigue a Máscara Mortal, él sabía que si se enteraban de que habíamos pasado la noche juntos, aún si no hicimos nada malo, mancillaría mi reputación –se mordió los labios y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas –tampoco… tampoco rompa la alianza con el Señor Odín, es solo mi culpa, de nadie más –

Atenea acarició la mejilla de la asgardiana y limpió sus lágrimas, comprendía esa terrible angustia y luego respondió:

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, no estoy enojada, es cierto que no podemos elegir las circunstancias en las que nacemos, por ello no voy a culparte –sonrió de una forma maternal –lo único que podemos elegir es ser honestos y puros con nuestras acciones, por ello reconozco que hayas puesto en juego tu reputación por salvar a Máscara Mortal, ya no te preocupes este asunto lo resolveré yo –afirmó la deidad

-Gracias señora Atenea –sollozó la castaña

0*0*0*0

Recargó su frente en el fresco barandal de mármol, hizo un puchero, porque habían pasado ya varios días desde la última vez en que Seiya la hubiera visitado, en especial porque ese era el día en que el chico había prometido pasar tiempo con ella, pero cuál había sido su sorpresa cuando ya pasaba el medio día y no había ni rastro del castaño, además de eso su madre se había quedado en la Villa, hasta que de repente sintió una presencia peculiar en las cercanías.

-No es justo… me muero de aburrimiento –se quejó inflando sus mejillas para alzar su rostro y sostuvo en sus manos a su muñeca favorita –Creo una vez más solo estaremos tú y yo, Partita –lamentó la niña sentándose en el suelo para sacar sus piernas por los huecos del barandal

Los ojos verdes de Saori se fijaron entonces en la hermosa muñeca de porcelana, con cuidado empezó a jugar con ella haciendo como que caminaba a su alrededor.

-Mmm, al parecer Seiya no va a venir ¡Ah! Y yo que me había esmerado tanto en prepararle su regalo –se quejó la pelilila sacando de entre sus ropas un pedazo de tela de color crema

-¿Me tenías un regalo Saori? –interrogó una vocecilla a sus espaldas que le sorprendió tanto que por un momento parecía que iba a soltar a Partita

-¡Seiya! –exclamó la ojiverde llevándose la mano al pecho

-Antes de que te enojes, nos citaron en el Coliseo y hasta hace un rato que nos dejaron salir –explicó sin querer entrar en muchos detalles el castaño, pues ni él mismo comprendía bien lo que había sucedido, pero ese ambiente de incertidumbre reinaba en todo el Santuario

-¡Ah! –asintió la fémina no muy convencida

-Es verdad, de hecho es nuestro día libre, pero nadie podrá salir a Rodorio –suspiró Seiya sentándose a su lado –quería comprarte un par de dulces –confesó al mostrarle un par de monedas, puesto que desde hacía un tiempo el chico se había dedicado a hacer mandados durante su tiempo libre y así poder tener un poco de dinero

Saori dejó escapar una risilla, no era que realmente le fascinaran los dulces, sin embargo ese detalle que Seiya tenía para con ella le llenaba de una enorme felicidad, por eso había preparado con tanto esmero un pequeño presente, ya en alguna ocasión la Maestra Serinsa le había explicado que los pañuelos eran un regalo que se daban a los seres queridos, por ello al ser Seiya su primer amigo, la pelilila había decidido hacerle un pañuelo, por ello de entre las telas que había llevado Seika para sus nuevos vestidos había seleccionado una pieza en particular, de color blanco y después de mucho trabajo había podido bordar en una de sus esquinas su nombre.

-Gracias –sonrió Saori dejando a un lado a su muñeca para acercarse y entregarle el regalo –Seiya… yo… espero que te guste –murmuró con una voz bajita y algo insegura, si bien no había convivido mucho con otros niños, era consciente que a los varones no les gustaban esas cosas "delicadas"

-¿Eh? ¿qué es esto? –dijo el castaño recibiendo el pedazo de tela y luego se fijó en el rostro colorado de su amiga

-Es un regalo –respondió tímidamente la ojiverde

-¡Oh! Es… un pañuelo… -acotó el aprendiz desdoblando la tela y admirándose de la peculiar textura –¿En verdad es para mí? –

-¡Sí! Pero si no te gusta… -

-¡Además tiene mi nombre! ¡Wow! ¡Saori es genial! ¿Tú lo hiciste? –dijo pasando sus dedos sobre las letras

-Ajá…

-ah… pero ¿por qué me lo regalas? No es mi cumpleaños… –comentó el castaño sin comprender

-Es que… escuché que es un regalo que le das a tus seres queridos y pues… -Saori tuvo que ladear su rostro ante la mirada atenta del ojichocolate –tu eres mi primer amigo, por eso quería darte algo especial –finalizó

-¡Muchas gracias! Lo cuidaré muy bien –prometió Seiya con una sonrisa para volverlo a doblar con mucho cuidado

0*0*0*0

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina y espero encontrarle ahí como siempre, ver esa roja cabellera y su blanquecino rostro sonriente.

-Simone...- mas cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su discípulo Hyoga –Eras tú –murmuró el acuariano con desgane

-maestro -asintió al tiempo que degustaba cierto trozo de fruta

-¿tú preparaste todo? –inquirió el mayor al descubrir sobre la mesa las frutas y quesos así como un poco de carnes y el agua fresca

-No maestro, me parece que lo hizo Simone –respondió el rubio

Camus guardó silencio, pues aunque no se encontraba hambriento, en verdad era un gesto muy amable de parte de la pitonisa

-¿dónde está? –

-no la he visto maestro –dijo poniéndose de pie -maestro ¿puedo llevarme un poco de comida a mi habitación...? tengo un poco de sueño –pidió el ojiazul tímidamente

El mayor asintió –siempre y cuando lo termines para que no tengas hormigas –

-¡gracias! –acató Hyoga

–Y otra cosa, solo por el día de hoy no quiero que salgas del Templo –agregó el Dorado

–Entendido –asintió su discípulo

Tan pronto como Hyoga se fue, Camus se dirigió a la habitación de Simone, no sin antes tomar un pequeño bocado de lo que había preparado; pero se encontró con el aposento vacío

-¿dónde te metiste Simone? -susurró apresurándose a su propia habitación pues de vez en cuando la sacerdotisa "invadía" su recámara con cualquier excusa

Sin embargo tampoco le encontró ahí, en ese instante Camus sintió preocupación, tal vez había sido muy duro con ella, además estaba su herida. Sin mediar palabra empezó a buscarla por toda la Casa de Acuario, pero aparentemente no había rastro alguno de la vidente.

-Simone... -murmuró pasando la mano por su cabellera, cierta sensación de malestar invadió el pecho del acuariano, pues no sabía con exactitud la relación que la pelirroja mantenía con aquel visitante de Asgard.

Ingresó a la biblioteca y para su alivio notó que estaba escondida debajo de la mesa, sentada hecha un ovillo. Sin decir nada Camus se agachó y metió ahí debajo, el escondite le recordó a su infancia, puesto que ese era el único lugar que su padre pasaba por alto. La vidente ni siquiera se inmutó por su presencia, mantenía su rostro oculto, el acuariano decidió sentarse detrás de ella y abrazarle por la espalda.

-Simone –susurró a su oído pasando la mano por sus delgados hombros

El acuariano guardó silencio, recordando que en varias ocasiones se había ocultado de su padre en ese mismo lugar, para evitar enfrentar aquellos rumores acerca de su nacimiento. Sabía que Degel era un caballero ejemplar, que jamás obligaría a nadie a ser la madre de su hijo contra su voluntad, pero su negativa a hablar sobre esa mujer además de desvivirse por el recuerdo de la señora Seraphina le hacían pensar que en realidad sí había cometido tremenda bajeza.

Abrazó con cierta ternura a la pelirroja, parecía que algo similar le sucedía en ese momento, si bien él no se encontraba de tan buen humor, puesto que Milo estaba gravemente herido en ese mismo instante, tampoco quería dejar de lado a la sacerdotisa, ni mucho menos a Hyoga, para Camus, ellos tres eran muy valiosos, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la afirmación solo para notar que la fémina se había relajado un poco ante su toque.

-No voy a obligarte, pero ¿quién fue el muchacho que nos atacó Simone? –interrogó el Dorado por un momento temió que se tratara de un viejo amor o un prometido, trató de no hacerse muchas ideas en su mente, sin embargo su pecho empezó a arder

La chica se alzó un poco y él aprovechó para pasar su brazo derecho por su cintura, mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su rodilla, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar

-Surt… él… -la chica hizo una pausa con voz temblorosa

El Santo sintió nuevamente ese ardor en su pecho, por ello deseo confirmar la presencia de la peculiar marca en el muslo de Simon y discretamente fue deslizando la tela hasta poder admirarla, sus dedos se colocaron sobre ella y la dibujaron muy despacio.

-¿Quién es él? ¿qué quiere contigo? –susurró en su oído apegándola más a su cuerpo

-Él… es… es mi hermano –respondió para el alivio del Caballero –yo… yo me escapé de casa, jamás me gustó estar encerrada, pero ahora tengo miedo de que me ha encontrado, me lleve de nuevo –sin quererlo las lágrimas empezaron a brotar

Camus colocó su rostro sobre la nuca de la chica y depositó un suave beso

-Eso no sucederá Simone, tú perteneces al Santuario –afirmó

-¿Qué? –sollozó la pelirroja y volteó su rostro

–Esa marca dice que perteneces a mi Templo, por eso no hay forma en que te puedas ir –explicó el Santo encontrando sus miradas

-¡Gracias! –se aferró al Dorado

Pasaron unos cómodos instantes de silencio, cuando Camus se decidió

-Simone, necesito que me laves tu rostro y te cambies –pidió el Acuario

-¿Eh? -

-Sí, tenemos que ir a Rodorio para conseguir un par de remedios para las heridas de Milo, dudo que pueda pasar hoy a las mazmorras pero quiero tenerlo todo listo –explicó

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pitonisa, asintió y luego depositó un beso en la mejilla del muchacho

0*0*0*0

La noche caía a sus espaldas, al tiempo que la brisa removía su cabellera, poco a poco el ambiente se refrescaba; sin darse cuenta se internó en los alrededores de la Villa de Atenea, se recargó en una de las paredes y lentamente se dejó vencer por su propio peso hasta quedar en el suelo. Su mirada se quedó perdida en el horizonte, su respiración acompasada trataba de ocultar el terrible malestar que le revolvía las entrañas, no sabía decir con exactitud cuál era su sentir. Todo parecía un sueño, una escena irreal, cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos despertaría de esa terrible pesadilla; pero no sucedió, en cambio la imagen de Milo a medio vestir y Shoko con la ropa hecha jirones no podía salir de su mente. Es que todo había sido tan rápido, tan repentino, aún podía recordar esa sonrisa traviesa, así como su calor cuando le tomó las manos y le pidió que se vieran al anochecer en aquel apartado paraje del Santuario.

 _Flash back_

-¿Para qué quieres que nos veamos tan tarde bicho? –interrogó con cautela la amazona –si es alguna de tus perver…-

-¡No Shaina! –le interrumpió tomándole de las manos y acercando su rostro al de ella–es una sorpresa muy especial, te prometo que será algo que nunca has visto en tu vida –afirmó con una vocecilla juguetona, como la de un niño inocente, por un momento esos ojos brillantes le robaron el aliento al estar tan cerca de su máscara

-yo… está… está bien, pero si se te ocurre una idiotez, al amanecer no habrá más caballero de Escorpio –respondió desviando su rostro

 _Fin del Flash back_

Estrelló su cabeza contra el muro, apretó los labios tratando de no dejar escapar ese grito encarnizado que deseaba escaparse desde el fondo de su pecho, es que no podía entenderlo, ¿cómo es que había sucedido eso? ¿En qué momento sus esperanzas se habían hecho trizas? ¿No le había dicho Europa que su destino era convertirse en la señora de Escorpio? ¿o acaso los destinos eran crueles y despiadados con los frágiles corazones humanos? ¿O tal vez ella era la única idiota que se había hecho ilusiones al creer en las falaces palabras de aquel Santo de Escorpión? Negó una y otra vez, más las lágrimas brotaron irremediablemente de sus ojos, nublando su visión por completo, su respiración fue agitándose y convirtiéndose en sollozos, estrelló de nuevo su cabeza contra la pared, al tiempo en que se despojó de su máscara y la dejó de lado para tratar en vano de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero no había forma de olvidar el tono de satisfacción y arrogancia en la voz de Mayura cuando el Patriarca dictaminó que Shoko dejaría de ser una Saintia y que se convertiría _ipso facto_ en la señora de Escorpio.

Se puso de pie y dejó escapar un grito desgarrador desde el fondo de su alma, puesto que ya no podía soportarlo más, porque todas su emociones contenidas se arremolinaban dentro de ella, aún tambaleante dio un par de pasos y concentró su cosmos en su puño lanzándolo hacia el horizonte destruyendo a su paso un par de árboles y arbustos. Gritó una vez más dejándose caer de rodillas, estrelló su puño derecho contra el suelo, una y otra, y otra vez, el dolor en su alma era tan grande que no se había dado cuenta de que sus nudillos habían comenzado a sangrar y que su muñeca estaba torciéndose con cada una de esos golpes.

 _-Créeme Shaina, tú eres la única para mí -_

Gritó una vez más desde el fondo de su ser, alzó su rostro al cielo, cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios hasta que estos sangraron.

-¿Quién grita de esa forma? –susurró una voz de entre los arbustos; aletargada hipó, -¡Por los cielos está sangrando! –exclamó la vocecilla le tomó de la mano –Ahora entiendo por qué gritabas, debe de doler –

A Shaina le sorprendió sentir ese gentil toque sobre sus nudillos, sin duda poseía una agradable calidez

-No soy muy bueno, sin embargo creo que debemos de vendarla para que no pierdas más sangre –murmuró

Abrió sus ojos pero no pudo distinguirle muy bien debido a todas las lágrimas, escuchó cómo era que rasgaba la tela y luego sintió que le envolvía los nudillos -¡Ah! También tienes amoratada la muñeca –comentó y vendó esa parte

–con esto debe de bastar por ahora, creo que debes de lavarte y luego volverla a vendar –dijo con un tono muy amable

Quiso agradecerle, más de su boca no podía brotar palabra alguna

-¡Oh! Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, sin duda se verán mejor sin las lágrimas –sonrió un muchachillo de cabellera castaña y ojos chocolate

De repente el rostro de la amazona adoptó una mueca de terror al recordar que no llevaba su máscara, apretó su mano izquierda, mas no pudo hacer nada contra el niño de no más de 12 años, puesto que se puso de pie y se despidió.

-¡Cuídate! –gritó antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos

Los ojos verdes de la Santa se fijaron en el vendaje, sus dedos estaban envueltos en un pedazo de tela azul, mientras que su muñeca estaba vendada con lo que parecía un pañuelo blanco, distinguió además que en una de sus esquinas llevaba un nombre.

* * *

Shura estaba caliente pero no idiota, si no lo hubieran cachado Geist ya era señora de Capricornio (el cabrito es un cursi la vdd) y Geist tbm lo deseaba xD... solo q se malinterpretó o no?

Sasha es perceptiva en cuanto a los estados de ánimo de los demás, por eso no quería exhibir a Helena, en cuanto a Helena, creo q ya comprendieron un poco su comportamiento, no es una idea muy original porque llega a suceder que a veces existen medios hermanos, tbm me gustó hacer el guiño de los nombres de Siegfried, Sigmund y Sigrid comparados con el de Helena (esa es idea mia xD) y pues Máscara Mortal su verdadero nombre es Sage! (por lo menos en esta historia) y como dije fue para ablandar un poco al Patriarca...

Un poco de SeiyaxSaori, están en una edad tierna, la vida no es complicada y pues es agradable tener una compañia así, en cuanto al pañuelo es como lo q se dice en inglés "token of love" que no sé como se traduzca la vdd

XD Camus parece estar entre la faceta de la negación y la aceptación con respecto a sus sentimientos sobre Simone, pero pues tiene que lidiar además con sus propios fantasmas, ya verán cómo se va desarrollando todo esto

y... CHAN CHAN CHAN! Reconocen el guiño? bueno pues quise incluirlo, porque el caos no ha terminado, es mas creo q está comenzando, aunq no lo crean Shaina es humana y tiene corazón, así q llegó a su punto de quiebre, no era para menos consideran el estres de todo el día... pero no se me desesperen ya veran como continuan las cosas...

Ahora.. de sus comentarios:

No es q yo sea la autora pero Mayura tarde o temprano tendrá q enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos..

xD NOP! nadie se ha ido a la friendzone hasta q yo lo diga! xD por lo tanto Thanatos aún está en juego jajaj...

El hijo de Pandora es... rubio... pero tanto Rada como Hypnos son rubios jaja

Pues el padre de María ya salió en un capítulo anterior...

Cipris es todo un caso y ya verán qué pasa con ella

Oh si! Milo aún suplicaba y pues ya vieron qué fue lo que le dijo a Shaina en ese momento

Creo q ahora sí es todo, les agradesco a todos por sus lecturas, el guiño de hoy fue para mi amiga irips21, espero no demorar mucho en el siguiente que aún se vienen cosas más interesantes(?)

Gracias nuevamente y ya saben cualquier duda o pregunta háganmela saber

Feliz año! y nos leemos pronto!

MCR77 off~

PD. Del padre de María está entre el cap xD!


	28. 28

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Eh... LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! Perdonen a esta pobre autora que no sabía lo que hacía de su vida TwT, es que tuve muchos problemas en mi vidad diaria y aunq sabía qué debía de seguir en este capi ninguna de las palabras podía fluir, pero ahora que estoy un poco más tranquila lo he logrado, además de tener ya la planeación de los prox 2 capis.

Les recuerdo que esta historia tiene lugar en el s. XVIII, contiene personajes del clásico, LC y algunos spin offs así como uno que otro OC

Les agradesco a todos los lectores, conocidos como desconocidos, porque sorprendentemente llegamos a 11,000 visitas; yo que pensaba que pues no lo haría en tan poco tiempo, pero me han ayudado bastante, gracias y espero no demorarme más y no decepcionarlos

Advertencia de la locura y mal gusto de la autora

Comentarios y notas al final

* * *

-28-

El joven guardia miró a los lados para asegurarse que nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel invitado a las mazmorras, si bien no era el único que había pisado ese lugar en los últimos días, la fama de aquel personaje era bien conocida en todo el Santuario, por ello debía de tratarle con la mayor discreción, aunado a ello estaba la premisa del Patriarca de que aquel que fuera sorprendido ayudando a cualquiera de los condenados, sería encarcelado en el acto.

-Respira tranquilo, aún si me sorprenden les diré que te dejé inconsciente –sonrió el muchacho de cabellos castaños

El soldado asintió con una mezcla de admiración y respeto, sin duda la reputación de Aioros de Sagitario no se debía solo a su fuerza y rango, sino a su aura tranquila, sin más le dejó a solas.

-Con permiso joven Aioros –

Tan pronto como escuchó que los pasos se desvanecían en la distancia se acercó al jovencito que estaba recostado sobre el catre, sintió un escalofrío al descubrir que sus heridas aún se encontraban frescas y que los pobres vendajes que le habían proporcionado estaban todos teñidos de sangre.

-Shura –susurró arrodillándose a su lado

Perezosamente el mencionado abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la inesperada figura de su compañero de armas.

-¿Aioros? –balbuceó agotado, pero trató de incorporarse apoyándose en sus brazos

De inmediato el mayor le ayudó a sentarse y pudo apreciar que ahora se encontraba aún más delgado, Aioros negó suavemente y descubrió aquel paquete de contrabando que había conseguido traerle.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –interrogó algo apenado por la condición del Cabrito Dorado

Shura por su parte solo cerró los ojos negando con suavidad, debería de estar molesto con el Sagita, sin embargo le guardaba demasiada admiración y respeto como para responderle de una forma intempestiva

-Traje vendas limpias y un poco de comida –murmuró ante la actitud recelosa del Capricornio

El Cabrito Dorado no dijo nada cuando Aioros empezó a tratarle, cualquier residente del Santuario acostumbrado a curarse por su cuenta, puesto que los entrenamientos a los que se veían sometidos eran en verdad extenuantes, ni qué decir de los que llevaban a cabo los aprendices a Santos de Oro, sin embargo las heridas de Shura eran más profundas de lo común, sino tenían un tratamiento adecuado era más que evidente que dejarían enormes cicatrices, marcas que le recordarían el delito que cometió.

-Si te atrapan te castigaran –dijo con desgane el Cabrito Dorado

-Tú lo has dicho "sí" me atrapan –respondió con tranquilidad el Sagita continuando con su tarea

-A veces no sé si eres un excelso samaritano o un completo idiota Aioros –suspiró agotado Shura

El castaño dejó escapar una risilla, pues no podía negar esas palabras, puesto que su propio testimonio había sido determinante para que se encontrara de esa forma, pero a pesar de ello, el hecho era que Shura era uno de sus camaradas, sabía que Máscara Mortal se encontraba bajo caución en su Templo con la advertencia de que cualquier otra transgresión por mínima que fuera lo condenaría a un castigo peor; o que a pesar que de que el Patriarca afirmara que Afrodita de Piscis se encontraba en un entrenamiento especial, era solo la excusa para un arresto domiciliario, ignorando claramente el por qué. Razones por las cuales se había tomado la libertad de ayudar al joven Cabrito.

-Shura –murmuró Aioros aplicando parte de su cosmos en la espalda del menor –¿podrías explicarme qué fue lo que en realidad pasó? –pidió el castaño

Un leve bufido escapó de los labios del Capricornio y una mueca irónica se formó en su rostro.

-¿No fuiste tú uno de los testigos de mi fechoría? –respondió indiferente

Aioros lo sabía, pero las palabras de Afrodita le habían hecho dudar de lo sucedido.

-Shura por favor, te conozco desde que eras un bebé, te vi aprender a caminar y hablar –respondió el castaño

-¿Y el hecho de que te lo explique cambiará, el que yo cometí un delito, de que fui castigado públicamente en el Coliseo o que me encuentro encerrado en las mazmorras? –contestó el Guardián de la Décima Casa indiferente

-Precisamente porque te conozco es que me extraña demasiado lo que sucedió, especialmente porque yo estuve ahí cuando la misión de los Caballeros Negros –

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Cabrito al recordar aquel incidente, cerró sus ojos tratando de mantenerse en calma, Shura nunca había sido de esos que compartían sus dudas o sus pesares, pero era consciente de que lo que sucedió con Geist había estado más allá de su control. Suspiró antes de explicarle a Aioros lo que había pasado; el castaño le miró sorprendido, no es que el Sagita fuera un puritano, pero jamás se había descontrolado así por una fémina.

-Eso es muy extraño –comentó llevando la mano hasta su barbilla

-Fue como si el fuego me recorriera la sangre, en mi mente solo existía ese deseo de hacerla mía por cualquier medio –agregó el Dorado

-Con que así fue –asintió Aioros –creo que hay algo que se nos está escapando, por eso debemos de analizarlo detenidamente –aseguró el Sagita antes de entregarle parte de los alimentos que había traído de contrabando

Shura se mantuvo en silencio al dar sus primeros bocados de una comida decente

0*0*0*0

Los orbes dorados del espectro no pudieron evitar escudriñar la figura de la pelinegra, si bien se veía completamente normal, había algo en ella que le hacía suponer que tenía algún daño.

-Geist, ¿estás completamente segura? –interrogó por enésima vez el pelirrosa

-Ya te dije que sí –respondió con desgane la amazona releyendo la pequeña lista de hierbas que Doña Agasha le había solicitado

Valentine se cruzó de brazos sin creerle demasiado, habían pasado un par de días desde que se habían sellado las puertas del Santuario y nadie había querido develar el motivo. Se detuvieron una vez más en otro puesto.

-¿Te demorarás demasiado? –interrogó el espectro

-Solo un poco, tienen que preparar las hierbas –explicó la Santa

-Entonces vuelvo en seguida –sonrió el pelirrosa antes de dar la vuelta por una de las calles de Rodorio

Geist dio un suspiro, sabía que Valentine, a pesar de ser un espectro, era un buen hombre y que deseaba su bienestar, pero no había forma en que ella le confiara lo sucedido, porque involucraba su pudor, además de que era seguro que el espectro trataría de matar a su maestro.

-No debe de enterarse –pensó la pelinegra

-Geist –le llamó una voz masculina sacándole de sus pensamientos, volteó para descubrir a cierto muchacho de blanquecina piel y lila cabellera

-Caballero de Aries –le saludó con una leve reverencia

-No hace falta tanta formalidad, puedes llamarme Mu –sonrió afable el Dorado

Por un momento la pelinegra se quedó sin habla, si bien, solo había tratado a un par de Dorados, le sorprendió que alguien como él se portara tan amable.

-De acuerdo joven Mu –respondió algo insegura

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –inquirió el ariano al verla frente a los sacos de hierbas medicinales

-Ah… pues solo estoy surtiendo la lista que me entregó Doña Agasha –dijo mostrándole el pedazo de papel

Mu era un Caballero bastante perspicaz, tal vez Geist no quisiera decirlo pero sospechaba que aún no había sanado por completo.

-Geist –se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído –tal vez no quieras hablar de ello pero, si lo deseas yo puedo usar mi cosmos en tus heridas para que sanes más rápido –le ofreció

La pelinegra sintió su rostro arder, de no ser por la máscara era más que seguro que el Santo habría notado su vergüenza, no habría forma en que le permitiera a él o algún otro hombre que le tocara en los lugares que Shura le había dejado las marcas.

-Le… le agradezco su intención, pero ya Doña Agasha se está encargando de mí –le rechazó recibiendo los paquetes que había ordenado

Mu iba a insistir cuando la presencia de Valetine le sorprendió

-¿Ya estás lista? –interrogó con una sonrisita y colocó en su cabello cierta flor de color carmesí

-Sí, ¿qué es eso? –inquirió la amazona sorprendida acercando su mano hasta la florecilla

-Un regalo para que te veas más femenina –rió el espectro

-¿Me estás diciendo poco femenina? –gruñó la pelinegra dándole un codazo en el estómago

-Creo que se equivoca, Geist es sin duda femenina y atractiva –comentó Mu con cierta hostilidad

-¿Y tú quién eres mocoso? –se incorporó al fijarse en el pelilila con ese mismo tono

-Mu de Aries –se presentó el Dorado con cierta aura desafiante

Geist miró al par de varones extrañada, porque la verdad ella había tenido poco contacto con el Santo de la Primera Casa del Zodiaco.

-Muévete Valentine, tengo que llevarle esto a Doña Agasha –interrumpió jalando del brazo al pelirrosa y luego volteó –con su permiso joven Mu –se despidió dejando atrás a un contrariado Dorado.

0*0*0*0

La pelilila se recargó en el barandal del balcón, tratando de prestar atención a las palabras de Perséfone pero la situación que se había presentado por su descuido aún le tenía agobiada, si tan solo no se hubiera encontrado tan concentrada en las palabras de Apolo, tal vez habría encontrado otro castigo o algo para evitar que tanto Milo como Shura estuvieran en las mazmorras.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Atenea? –inquirió la peliverde al notar su expresión de angustia

-No… no es nada –negó la diosa desviando su mirada nuevamente

-Atenea, sea lo que sea no tienes que cargar con esto sola –comentó Perséfone tomándole de la mano

Los ojos verdes de Sasha se fijaron en el rostro blanquecino de la Diosa de la Primavera

-Yo confío en ti hermana –sonrió llevándose la mano al vientre recordándole que era partícipe de su más grande secreto –y me gustaría que confiaras en mí –afirmó la peliverde

Asintió levemente entrelazando sus manos, dio un suspiro tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que en realidad le tenía tan preocupada.

-Perséfone, yo mejor que nadie sé lo que estás sintiendo en este mismo momento –inició Atenea

La diosa de la Primavera enarcó una ceja puesto que no sabía en realidad a lo que se refería su hermana.

-Entiendo a la perfección lo que sucede a tu cuerpo y la embriagadora sensación de sentir una vida creciendo en tu vientre –sonrió la pelilila con cierta nostalgia –pero no es solo eso, es la hermosa alegría que te llena cuando le escuchas llorar por primera vez, cuando le tienes en tus brazos y descubres que es tan pequeña y frágil; que tienes miedo de cubrirle demasiado o no saber qué hacer cuando empieza a llorar, el orgullo que sientes cuando le escuchas decirte "mamá"… es una felicidad increíble –suspiró Sasha con una mirada soñadora

La peliverde le miró incrédula, porque esas palabras parecían tan acertadas y no solo eso era la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su hermana, pero era algo inconcebible, todos los dioses conocían acerca del Voto de Castidad que Atenea había jurado guardar.

-¡Ah! Pero ¿cómo es que tú…? –murmuró estupefacta tratando de buscar cualquier indicio de que solo había sido una actuación, sin embargo los serenos orbes verdes de la Diosa de la sabiduría le indicaban que no había engaño alguno –Atenea ¿entonces…? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? –

Sasha asintió tomando las manos de la deidad de la Primavera y sonrió:

-Lo descubrí justo después de la Guerra Santa… -

 _Flash Back_

La joven pelilila caminaba por los terrenos del Santuario, observando cómo era que los pocos sobrevivientes de la Guerra Santa, que había terminado hacia unas cuantas semanas, ayudaban a la recién nombrada y nueva generación de Santos Dorados. Sasha se detuvo a descansar bajo la sombra de una de las columnas que se mantenían aún en pie, la imagen le llenó de nostalgia porque la actual tranquilidad parecía solo un sueño.

-Con que aquí estaba señorita Atenea –le sorprendió el recién nombrado Patriarca Shion

-Realmente te pareces a Hakurei –comentó Sasha al ver que portaba todas las vestimentas del Pontífice. Un ligero sonrojo cruzó las pálidas mejillas de lemuriano y sonrió –No he visto a Dohko por ningún lado –agregó

-Me informaron que ha partido a sus tierras a ver a su esposa –respondió Shion con picardía

-Ya veo, es bueno que Dohko vaya a encontrarse con la mujer que ama –comentó Atenea -¿has oído algo acerca de Deuteros? –

-Nada, después de dejar la armadura de Géminis y su nota de que debía de ser entregada a su legítimo dueño –respondió el Patriarca

Una expresión de amargura se formó en el joven rostro de la diosa, realmente no podía culpar al menor de los gemelos, Deuteros había cumplido con su deber al pelear en la Guerra como Santo de Géminis, tenía todo el derecho a retirarse a una vida de paz y tranquilidad, además Sasha dudaba que quisiera enfrentarse a sus pequeños sobrinos y darles una explicación acerca de la muerte de Aspros.

A la distancia le pareció distinguir las figuras de Yato y Yuzuriha, quienes hacía tan solo unos días que habían decidido unirse en matrimonio, le alegraba sinceramente que sus amigos pudieran disfrutar de esa segunda oportunidad

-Regresemos –dijo la pelilila cuando repentinamente todo a su alrededor se desvaneció

Para cuando se despertó se encontraba en su cámara, a su lado estaban Agasha y Serinsa; mientras que a unos pasos estaban Shion, Yato, Yuzuriha y Pefko conversando.

-¿Qué sucedió? –interrogó ligeramente desorientada Sasha

-Se desmayó señorita Atenea –sonrió Agasha acariciando su mano tratando de no preocuparla

-…Se los he dicho, que ésta no ha sido la primera vez en que se desmaya –afirmó Yuzuriha con los brazos cruzados acercándose a los pies de la cama

-Aún no me atrevo a dar un diagnóstico, puede tratarse tan solo de cansancio –explicó Pefko colocándose a un lado de Agasha –si me permites –pidió tomándole el pulso a la deidad

-Vamos, ¿por qué tienen esas caras tan largas? –interrogó Sasha con una sonrisa

-Señorita Atenea, no creo que sea correcto que nos haya ocultado que desde hace un tiempo su salud no está en su mejor momento –dijo Shion con un tono de indignación

Los ojos verdes de la fémina se ensombrecieron un poco, puesto que no deseaba admitir que desde hacía cierto tiempo que se sentía extraña, tal vez era la enorme tristeza que sentía por la pérdida de todos sus seres amados. Por un momento el joven curandero permaneció arrodillado tomándole el pulso a la pelilila, luego se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Pefko? –inquirió Agasha ante la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro

-¿Es muy grave? –preguntó Shion con voz temblorosa

Pefko negó con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a la joven Diosa

-Me parece que si las palabras de Yuzuriha son ciertas, me atrevo a asegurar que la señorita Atenea… -el curandero tomó aire antes de exponer su dictamen –está encinta –

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a todos los presentes, en especial a Sasha, quien de inmediato llevó la mano hasta su vientre.

-¿Estás completamente seguro? Es solo que la señorita Atenea nunca… -dijo con voz temblorosa Shion

-Vamos Shion, no me vas a decir que nunca te diste cuenta de esa cercanía que mantenían… –dijo con picardía Yato

-¡Yato! –le regañó Yuzuriha con una leve indignación

Agasha por su parte tomó la mano de Sasha para tomarle nuevamente el pulso y luego mirarle a los ojos asintiendo.

-Pefko tiene toda la razón –afirmó la florista con lágrimas en los ojos

Shion perdió el color por completo en el rostro, empezó a negar con la cabeza

-Señorita Atenea felicidades –murmuró con ternura Serinsa

-¿Cómo pudo señorita? –se arrodilló a un lado del lecho el Patriarca y bajó su cabeza

-¿Shion? –interrogó Serinsa sin comprender esa actitud

-Señorita usted es la representación de Atenea, de una diosa que ha mantenido su voto de castidad durante siglos y ahora… -negó desesperado el lemuriano

Sasha se mordió los labios ante el remordimiento, pero cuando había sucedido no había dudado ni un instante, porque ella amaba demasiado a Tenma y él correspondía a sus sentimientos.

-Esto no puede suceder –murmuró Shion negó una vez más –si esto llega a oídos del resto de los dioses, no solo perdería su papel como diosa guardiana de la Tierra, sino que desataría una guerra… -

-Entiendo tu preocupación Shion y comprendo las consecuencias de mis actos, pero no hay forma en que pudiera ser evitado –respondió la pelilila enderezándose en el lecho, recordando las palabras de su amado y de su hermano –me parece que tanto Tenma como Alone eran conscientes de esto y por eso decidieron sacrificarse –murmuró con tristeza –sin embargo de ninguna forma voy a dejar ir este precioso recuerdo –

Shion le contempló con sentimientos encontrados, puesto que él también apreciaba a Tenma y le llenaba de alegría saber que había un recuerdo del Caballero de Pegaso, sin embargo las consecuencias de tal acto serían terribles.

-Es por ello que este será un secreto, de ninguna forma debe de salir de aquí –rogó la deidad a sus acompañantes, quienes asintieron en complicidad.

-Entiendo señorita… -acató el lemuriano

-Señorita ya no Shion –sonrió Sasha llevando la mano hasta su vientre –señora Atenea –concluyó

 _Fin del Flash back_

-Al cabo de un tiempo di a luz a una niña idéntica a mí –sonrió la pelilila –decidí que llevara un nombre especial, Saori –confesó Atenea

Perséfone ahogó un suspiro ante la confidencia de su hermana

-¿Esa niña es una semi-diosa? –interrogó curiosa la diosa de la Primavera

-Así parece, su cosmos es muy similar al mío, tal vez no tan poderoso, pero en gran medida se parece al mío –explicó Sasha

-Entiendo tu decisión hermana, y no hay forma en que pueda culparte por mantener oculta a tu hija, en especial cuando su padre es el temido "Asesino de Dioses" –comentó la peliverde con seriedad

-Durante todos estos años le he ocultado mi condición de Diosa, Saori solo sabe acerca de mi identidad como humana y es consciente que su padre fue el Santo de Pegaso –agregó la pelilila

-Es lo más prudente me parece, pero ¿qué es lo que ahora mismo te preocupa hermana? Puedes confiar en mí para guardar este secreto –afirmó Perséfone

-Gracias hermana –suspiró con cierto alivio Atenea –pero hay algo más, hace unas semanas Apolo vino a visitarme, me ha dicho que ha podido sentir un cosmos peculiar proveniente del Santuario –agregó la ojiverde

Los ojos de la Reina del Inframundo se quedaron fijos en la figura de la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

-¿Quieres decir que sospecha acerca de tu hija? –inquirió alarmada

-No lo sé, Saori nunca ha usado su cosmos irresponsablemente –

-Tranquila Atenea, ya pensaremos en algo para alejar a Apolo del Santuario –le aseguró la Reina del Inframundo

El sonido de la puerta les sorprendió

-Con su permiso Señora Atenea, la señora Afrodita Ciprea se encuentra en el Santuario –le informó uno de los soldados

-¿Ciprea? ¿Está aguardando por mí? –preguntó la diosa

-No señora, solo dijo que estaría paseando por los alrededores –explicó el cabo

-Entiendo, puedes retirarte –despidió al jovencito

Sasha le tenía aprecio y respeto a Ciprea, sin embargo esas visitas se estaban haciendo más frecuentes, desde aquel incidente y empezaba a sospechar que las intenciones de su hermana no eran tan puras como las que suponía. Tendría que hablar con Shion respecto a ese tema en particular.

0*0*0*0

Si bien era cierto que en el Santuario la población femenina era una minoría y que se veía dividida en solo un par de grupos, Las Doncellas Guerreras y las Amazonas de Atenea; existía un tercer grupo que se dedicaba a ayudar en el Santuario encargándose de todas aquellas tareas domésticas que parte de su población llegara a requerir, conocido como Vestales, conformado por doncellas de Rodorio o de alguna aldea de las cercanías, que juraban mantener un voto de Castidad durante todo su servicio que duraba 10 años para luego poder retirarse, con la evidente excepción de Doña Agasha quien era considerada la Vestal Principal a pesar de no tener un nombramiento oficial por su larga trayectoria.

En la actualidad las vestales solo tenían a lo much años de laborar en el Santuario y rendían cuentas a la Maestra Serinsa, la líder de las Amazonas por ser una de las mujeres con más alto rango.

Las féminas se encontraban reunidas, como ya era su costumbre en uno de los Salones del Templo del Patriarca, para rendir su informe sobre sus actividades durante el mes pasado, y en esta ocasión sería la primera vez que lo hicieran con las nuevas líderes de las Amazonas. Shaina se detuvo justo frente a la puerta entreabierta aguardando por Marín, sin quererlo comenzó a escuchar parte de la plática que las Vestales sostenían.

-Mis pobres chicas han sufrido tanto en estos días -se quejó una recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados a la cual Shaina reconoció como Yone, la vestal a cargo de las Doncellas Guerreras

Las miradas del resto se clavaron en su figura, puesto que ninguna de ellas deseaba opinar al respecto de lo que había sucedido, porque el Patriarca había prohibido explícitamente hablar sobre el incidente; una joven se acercó a ella

-¡Sshh! Si te escuchan te castigarán -le dijo

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso no es un secreto a voces que el descarriado escorpión se aprovechó de la pequeña Shoko? –

Ninguna joven se atrevió a decir nada por tal afirmación

-La pobrecilla no ha querido salir de su cama está tan avergonzada, pues ha perdido su puesto como Saintia de Atenea -se lamentó provocando la simpatía de algunas de ellas porque también estaban sometidas a ese mismo juramento

-Shoko ganó más de lo que perdió ¿no crees Yone? -interrogó otra de las Vestales -si no me equivoco el rango de Shoko pasó de ser bronce a dorado –

-Y aunque el Santo de Escorpio es un descarriado también es atractivo -afirmó una más

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en los labios de Yone

-Eso no puede negarse, Shoko tiene todas las virtudes para ser digna de una mujer de rango dorado –presumió –Tiene una apariencia angelical, buen carácter, una amabilidad innata, ella es realmente una mujer digna de pertenecer a la élite –

-Pero, ¿ya te olvidaste de aquel rumor de que el Santo de Escorpio tenía una relación con la Amazona de Ofiuco? -

-¡Es cierto! Ese día en el Coliseo alzó su mano hacía ella antes de desmayarse –recordó una más

-Además he escuchado que él siempre ha gustado de molestarla desde la primera vez en que se vieron –afirmó la más joven

Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en el rostro de la Vestal de las Saintias, ¡claro que lo sabía! Y también era consciente del Plan que Mayura, Erda y Shoko habían urdido, pero si había algo que detestaba en este mundo era esa actitud arrogante que poseían todas y cada una de las Amazonas, tal vez las Doncellas Guerreras eran conocidas como la élite de Atenea en las mujeres, sin embargo también era sabido por todos que las Santas se habían bañado de gloria durante la última Guerra Santa, ¿cuándo se había visto que las mujeres pudieran estar en igualdad que los varones? ¡No! Una aberración como esa no debía de tolerarse.

-¡Patrañas! Escorpio es como el resto de los hombres, entre más difícil es la conquista, mayor satisfacción –aseveró Yone

-Tienes razón, es que ningún hombre en su sano juicio desearía tener una esposa con ese pésimo carácter y tremenda fuerza bruta, además siempre con esa máscara tan horrible, seguro que debajo de ella es un monstruo espantoso –

-No solo ella, todas las demás, creo que el verdadero motivo por el que usan esa máscara es porque son tan feas como las gorgonas –afirmó una fingiendo tener escalofríos

Europa frunció el ceño, nunca antes había estado en presencia de tan despreciables féminas, sin duda la envidia les estaba carcomiendo el alma, puesto que las Amazonas era las mujeres más libres del todo el Santuario, su único precio era ocultar su rostro.

-Gracias a los cielos que nos libramos de que la loca de Shaina fuera una mujer de rango dorado –suspiró aliviada la más joven

-Serinsa es tolerable, pero se imaginan si Shaina tuviera ese rango, seguro que nos mataría –se quejó alguna al fondo

-¡Qué horror! Si es la más fea de todas y tiene el peor carácter, no sé por qué sigue en el Santuario –sacó la lengua la de a un lado de Yone

-Deja de lo fea, es una estúpida, no sé por qué le permitieron ser líder de las Amazonas –opinó otra

El cuerpo de Shaina comenzó a temblar de ira, ¿quiénes eran esas estúpidas para juzgarla de esa manera? ¿Cuándo había sido ella injusta en su forma de tratar a las personas? O ¿acaso era más importante la apariencia que el buen trabajo? Apretó los dientes, deseaba con toda su alma darles tan solo una muestra del poder que había podido adquirir gracias a su entrenamiento y no a solo hacerse idiota en uno de los Templos del Santuario

-¿Shaina? –le interrogó una voz a sus espaldas

La amazona solo volteó lentamente sin decir más permitiéndole a su camarada del Águila escuchar las calumnias de todas aquellas jovencitas impertinentes.

-Mantén la calma –le aconsejó la pelirroja –yo me encargaré de darles una lección –aseguró antes de entrar con ella al salón.

0*0*0*0

Inhaló profundo antes de continuar con el trayecto y sonreírle a su anfitrión.

-¿Desea que nos detengamos a descansar señorita Lyfia? –interrogó el Santo de Leo a la jovencita de cabellera peliazul

-No es necesario –respondió abanicándose un poco –es solo que como comprenderá no estoy acostumbrada a un clima tan caluroso –explicó

Aioria no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla por el comentario de la representante de Odín, puesto que aún se encontraban en Primavera, una de las estaciones más frescas del año y no tan calurosa como el verano, por ello le causaba tremenda gracia las palabras de la asgardiana.

-¿sucede algo malo? –interrogó la ojilila curiosa

-No se ofenda señorita Lyfia pero puedo asegurarle que la temperatura aún está fresca –respondió el oijverde

-¿Fresca? ¿Quiere decir que puede hacer más calor? –le miró incrédula la peliazul

-Efectivamente –asintió el Santo

-Sin duda los entrenamientos deben de ser agotadores en estas condiciones –comentó Lyfia continuando por el sendero

-Es cierto, los abrazadores rayos del sol hacen que los entrenamientos sean más difíciles, sin embargo los miembros del Santuario debemos de sobreponernos a cualquier condición, eso incluye las inclemencias del clima –respondió Aioria con cierto orgullo –todo por proteger a la señora Atenea –

-Eso es realmente admirable –afirmó la asgardiana observando a la distancia a un grupo de muchachos combatir entre ellos –creo que la devoción que tienen ustedes por la señora Atenea es la que los Dioses Guerreros sienten por el señor Odín –

-Sin duda alguna, ahora no puedo imaginar cómo pueden ser sus entrenamientos en medio de la tierra de los hielos –comentó el León Dorado –porque he escuchado que sus entre sus acompañantes se encuentra Sigfried de Alfa, el futuro Rey de Asgard –

Lyfia rió discretamente, era cierto que Sigfried poseía una excelsa reputación, no solo como el Dios Guerrero más poderoso de la actualidad, sino como el prometido de la señorita Hilda, aún si cualquiera podría pensar que el compromiso entre ambos era un acto político, para fortuna de los contrayentes era que se habían enamorado desde su niñez, aunado a ello existía la bendición del propio señor Odín cuando al obtener su armadura al joven se le había concedido la mano de su representante en matrimonio.

-Efectivamente, su majestad le envió como representante de la Casa Real y a mí como representante del señor Odín, sin embargo debe de creerme cuando le digo que el joven Sigfried no es el único capaz de enfrentarse a un Caballero Dorado –sonrió la jovencita

-Entiendo –asintió Aioria para continuar con el recorrido que le había sido asignado

0*0*0*0

Acarició la blanquecina mejilla de su hermana menor a pesar de conocerla desde que era una bebé esta era la primera vez que la veía tan feliz, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sigfried siempre había sido consciente de la belleza que Helena poseía, pero su estatus la ponía a merced de cualquier perverso que pusiera sus ojos en ella, por eso él y Sigmund habían jurado protegerla. Para ello desde muy jóvenes habían decidido entrenar arduamente como Dioses Guerreros, para ganar cierta reputación que aterraría a cualquier ingenuo atrevido que quisiera propasarse con su hermana menor. Sin quererlo Sigfried había conocido a la señorita Hilda, de inmediato había quedado prendado de ella y la representante de Odín le había correspondido, en aquel momento ni él mismo sabía que se trataba de la princesa heredera a la que debía de proteger, por ello sobraba decir que había sido toda una sorpresa la revelación de su linaje, incluso su compromiso y título como futuro regente de Asgard, tal vez en ese momento se sintió completamente tranquilo, no solo de contar con la bendición del señor Odín para desposar a la mujer que amaba, sino que ahora podía poseer un estatus que le daría una buena posición a Helena, más nunca contó con que su propia madre les haría una jugada como esa, de reconocerla como parte de la familia solo para enviarla tan lejos.

-creciste un poco lindura -afirmó Sigmund acariciando su flequillo

-¿sí? –interrogó con un tono aniñado la ojiverde

-Así es, no solo en estatura sino en agallas pequeña –sonrió el mayor abrazándole por los hombros

-¡¿Eh?! –

-Jamás en mi vida pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a la pequeña, menuda y tímida Helena enfrentarse a toda una multitud a costa de su reputación –explicó Sigmund clavando sus ojos azul ártico en el rostro sonrojado de su hermana menor

-Sigmund tiene razón, sin duda me has sorprendido bastante Helena –dijo el Dios Guerrero de Alfa cruzándose de brazos, ese era un tema que desde su arribo ambos hermanos mayores deseaban abordar con la jovencita

Helena desvió su mirada con un sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas, puesto que en ese momento no se había imaginado que ellos presenciaran semejante declaración de su parte, pero es que no podía permitir que Máscara Mortal fuera condenado por algo que no cometió.

-yo… -balbuceó con voz temblorosa

-Hemos estado investigando durante todos estos días en las cercanías y en el Santuario acerca de ese muchachillo que defendiste –dijo con una voz solemne Sigmund cruzándose de brazos

-Y todo aquello que hemos escuchado acerca de él… -agregó Sigfried negando con la cabeza –lo señala como un bribón y depravado, a eso se suma que nadie sepa decirnos cuál es su nombre real y su alias sea "Máscara Mortal" –

-Es por ello que deseamos saber la verdad Helena, porque no existe motivo razonable para que una Promesa pase la noche fuera de su Residencia a menos que… -expuso sus sospechas el primogénito

-Que aquel muchacho la haya sonsacado y sacado a base de engaños… -insinuó Sigfried –en todo caso no sería tu culpa… -

-pero tendríamos que pedir que ese malhechor resarza el daño que haya hecho –afirmó Sigmund

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Alto! ¡Esperen! Máscara Mortal no me ha engañado, mucho menos me ha lastimado, al contrario, se ha encargado de protegerme –suspiró la ojiverde llevando las manos a su pecho

El par de varones le miraron incrédulos, puesto que si bien confiaban en Helena no podían creer que alguien con semejante fama pudiera dejarla inmaculada.

-¡No me miren así!, ¡Es la verdad! –afirmó la jovencita –nosotros… nosotros… solo conversamos hasta el amanecer –suspiró recordando la amabilidad y delicadeza con la que el Santo la había tratado

El Dios Guerrero de Alfa negó suavemente con la cabeza puesto que al parecer su querida hermana estaba prendada de aquel Caballero de Atenea.

-Además, la Señora Atenea ya constató que no sucedió nada malo entre nosotros –agregó

Los hermanos suspiraron resignados, puesto que si la Diosa Atenea ya había verificado las palabras de Helena, ellos no podrían alegar más contra el Santo de Cáncer.

-¿Ya lo notaste Sigfried? –interrogó el mayor

-Sí, sin duda ha llegado el malandrín que nos robaría a nuestra lindura –respondió el nombrado

-Así parece, pero no creo que a la Señora Atenea le importe que tengamos una atenta conversación con el afortunado ¿no crees? –comentó el Dios Guerrero de Grane tronándose los nudillos

-¡Oh claro que no! –rió el futuro soberano de Asgard

-¡No se atreverían! –exclamó la castaña tomando las manos de los mayores –Máscara es un buen joven –

Los Dubhe rieron por esa reacción, hasta que Sigmund recordó a aquel hombre de cabellera negra que se había despedido de su hermana menor en la entrada del Santuario.

-Solo dime algo Helena –le llamó la atención el primogénito, recordando que la ojiverde le había dado un abrazo antes de adentrarse hacia el Coliseo -¿quién era el pelinegro que te ayudó a entrar al Santuario ese día? –

-¿Pelinegro? ¿Hablas del Señor Thanatos? Pues… él… es uno de mis amigos –sonrió la doncella

Los hermanos le dedicaron una mirada suspicaz a la ojiverde quien asintió una vez más

-Así es, el Señor Thanatos es uno de mis amigos, así como lo es Máscara Mortal –concluyó Helena con una sonrisa confundiendo aún más a los muchachos, puesto que eso quería decir que aquel dios griego también estaba en su corazón

0*0*0*0

A primera vista cualquiera quedaría mesmerizado por la escena que se desarrollaba en ese lugar, parecía una de esas pinturas hecha por los grandes maestros, pues a pesar del visible abatimiento de su cuerpo, no restaba belleza a la hermosa figura del muchacho de celeste cabellera y blanquecina piel, ni siquiera la expresión de melancolía en ese rostro de preciosas facciones podían evitar a cualquiera que le contemplara ahí justo en el medio de ese enorme campo de rosas rojas, suspirar ante tanta divinidad.

El Santo de Piscis dejó escapar de nuevo un suspiro, llevando la mano a su pecho, pues aquel dolor en su alma no parecía dejarlo, al contrario durante todos esos días de encierro se había acrecentado su malestar. Cerró sus ojos tratando de no recordar ese sentimiento, pero lo conocía a la perfección, había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que por primera vez le había sentido.

 _Flash back_

El precioso niño se apresuró por el sendero aledaño a la Villa de Rodorio, la emoción de compartir las buenas nuevas con Doña Agasha acerca del final de la Guerra Santa y su nombramiento como nuevo Santo de Piscis le hacían correr a toda velocidad con los rayos del amanecer siguiéndole de cerca hasta llegar a esa cabaña en medio del bosque. Silencioso se acercó a la ventana que correspondía a la habitación de la florista y que en ocasiones su maestro había visitado para dejarle una hermosa e inofensiva rosa roja como regalo en ella. Se aseguró de no ser visto por las niñas que también residían ahí. Sus ojos celestes descubrieron la figura de la florista dormitando en el lecho, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Serinsa sentada a su lado, mientras que en el umbral de la puerta estaban el señor Pefko y el recién nombrado Patriarca Shion. Afrodita no pudo escuchar de qué están hablando pero pudo ver al señor Pefko negando con la cabeza al tiempo que el Patriarca pasa la mano por su cabellera; es en ese instante en que la bella castaña se despertó, incorporándose lentamente como aletargada, de inmediato notó algo raro y se dirigió al curandero, quien le tomó de la mano y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Afrodita no daba crédito a lo que contemplaba, pues por primera vez en su vida el rostro de Doña Agasha estaba completamente lleno de lágrimas, con una expresión de dolor y enorme tristeza.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! –hipó la ojiverde negando enérgicamente -¿por qué señor Albafica? ¿por qué? ¡Señor Albafica! –gritó desde el fondo de su alma dando paso a un lastimero llanto que le partía el alma al pequeño peliceleste al parecer la hermosa florista a penas se había enterado de la muerte de su maestro.

 _Fin del Flash back_

La voz de Agasha resonaba en la mente del Santo, pues muy en el fondo sabía que la castaña realmente sentía algo muy profundo por el anterior Caballero de Piscis.

El muchacho se sentía avergonzado, pues él después de aquel incidente velar por Doña Agasha en nombre de su maestro Albafica, pero al parecer había traicionado su promesa y estaba manchando la memoria de su maestro y la devoción de la florista.

Ocultó el rostro en sus rodillas y negó nuevamente porque no sabía cómo era que debía enfrentar ahora a Doña Agasha, ni siquiera era digno de salir de su templo; se puso de pie con cierto trabajo, realmente estaba agotado, pues desde hacía días que casi no probaba bocado y en consecuencia había adelgazado un poco, caminó al interior de su Casa para ir a refugiarse en su habitación, hasta que en esa quietud descubrió el sonido de pequeños y sigilosos pasos sobre el mármol.

El Santo ahogó un suspiro, realmente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, mucho menos a esa joven vestal que le servía, porque comprendía a la perfección sus intenciones y es que ella se encontraba mesmerizada por su apariencia y hacía todo para que él se fijara en ella.

-No es necesario que prepares nada, aún seguiré con mi entrenamiento –murmuró asomándose a la pequeña cocina que tenía el Templo esperando ver la figura de la joven de ojos grises

Más cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir a una cabellera ceniza tratando de cargar una de las jarras de agua, desde el suelo hasta la barra, donde había un platón de frutas frescas así como panes y poco de carne.

-¡Ah ya llegaste Precioso! ¡No mires porque si no se va a arruinar mi sorpresa! –exclamó de inmediato la niña dejando la jarra en el suelo y corriendo hacia el muchacho -¡Cierra los ojos! –le pidió abrazándose a su cintura

-¡¿Sigrid?! –exclamó Afrodita

-¿Eh? Mi precioso estás muy delgado, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento estás llevando? No estás comiendo bien y ¡además tienes ojeras! –dijo la pequeña asgardiana con una voz angustiada mirando atenta la figura cansada del Santo

El chico se quedó sin palabras ante la presencia de la pequeña niña, sin duda la pequeña castaña poseía aún inocencia y sinceridad en sus acciones, por ello no pudo evitar sentir cierta calidez inundando su pecho por el gesto de preocupación.

-Vamos mi precioso deberías de comer algo, todo está fresco y bueno traté de cortarlo lo mejor posible –dijo tratando de ocultar que algunas de las frutas conservaban parte de su cáscara

-Se ve muy bien Sigrid –respondió el peliceleste alzando a la niña para hacer que se sentara en la barra -¿todo esto lo trajiste tú? –

-Sí, directamente desde Rodorio, lo mejor para mi precioso –afirmó la ojiazul tomando uno de los bocados para luego dárselo al Caballero de Piscis

Sin pensarlo mucho Afrodita aceptó la porción saboreando la dulzura y frescura de aquel fruto.

-Pero ¿cómo fue que llegaste tan lejos? –

-No deberías de subestimarme precioso, mis hermanos no son los únicos que entrenaron en las gélidas tierras de Asgard –sonrió misteriosa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

-¿Tus hermanos? –inquirió

-Así es, mis hermanos mayores son Sigfried de Alfa y Sigmund de Grane –presumió la ojiazul

Haciendo que los ojos celestes del Piscis se clavaran en la figura de la chiquilla y luego recordara la figura de aquellos Dioses Guerreros que irrumpieron en el Coliseo.

0*0*0*0

Permaneció en las penumbras escuchando atento todos los movimientos de los guardias que se encontraban supervisando el calabozo.

El joven soldado se acuclilló curioso para poder mirar más de cerca a aquel muchacho peliazul que se encontraba encadenado en esa celda.

-¡Muévete! Ya casi es hora de cenar y muero de hambre –se quejó su compañero a la entrada del calabozo dando un bostezo

-Aguarda un poco, no voy a perder la oportunidad de ver de cerca a uno de esos supuestos guerreros que son capaces de destrozar estrellas con tan solo sus manos –respondió tomando suavemente del mentón al prisionero solo para verse sorprendido por un escupitajo así como una mirada desdeñosa plasmada en esos orbes verdes -¡insolente! –exclamó el guardia enfurecido antes de soltarle una bofetada

-Pegas como una niña… -respondió el Santo con media sonrisa –no, perdón creo que las niñas pegan más fuerte que tú –agregó arrogante

-Con que te crees muy gracioso Caballero –contestó el soldado antes de atestar un par de patadas en las costillas del condenado provocando que éste se quedara sin aliento

-¿Es… to… do… lo que… tienes niñita? –murmuró con la voz entre cortada el peliazul

-¡Imbécil! –bramó el guardia antes de patearlo nuevamente

-¡Ya déjalo! –exclamó asqueado su compañero

-¡Cállate! No es como que un par de patadas vayan a matar a la élite del Santuario, pero tal vez el hambre le haga reflexionar cómo comportarse con sus anfitriones –sonrió sádicamente antes de darle una patada a los alimentos que le habían sido otorgados al prisionero –si tienes hambre puedes lamer el suelo –

Sin más el par de guardias se retiró finalmente de la celda asignada al Caballero de Escorpio, quien cerró los ojos ignorando el malestar en su cuerpo.

-A veces no sé si eres muy valiente o muy estúpido Milo –dijo una voz familiar

Sin embargo el peliazul no respondió solo abrió los ojos, al tiempo que su camarada se internaba en su celda y apartaba los restos de la comida

-¿Se lo llevaste Camus? –murmuró el peliazul al tiempo que su amigo comenzaba a limpiar sus heridas

-No puedo creer que estés más preocupado por enviarle regalos a Shaina que por tu salud –respondió el Santo de Acuario

-Camus, mi prioridad siempre ha sido y será Shaina, no hay forma en que vaya a perderla –afirmó el bicho

-Milo, es en serio que ¿no comprendes la situación en la que estás? –discrepó Camus

-¡Claro que lo sé! Fui castigado y encarcelado injustamente por un crimen que no cometí, pero no hay forma en que yo deje de pretender a Shaina –

-¿Ah sí? Quieres que le lleve regalos a la líder de las Amazonas en tu nombre a sabiendas de que Shoko fue declarada la Señora de Escorpio in facto, ¿quieres denigrar la reputación que tanto trabajo le ha costado ganarse a Shaina? Lo único que vas a lograr con eso es que todos la vean como una mujerzuela, porque de ninguna forma el Patriarca va a librarte del castigo de responderle a Shoko –expuso el Acuario fríamente

Milo se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes como si tratara de procesar todas las palabras de su amigo

-Escúchame bien Camus, en esta vida no habrá ninguna otra mujer en mi Templo que no sea Shaina, no me importa si es el Patriarca o la propia señora Atenea quien me ordene tomar a alguien más por esposa, ¡pero jamás renunciaré a ella! –decretó el Santo de Escorpio

-En verdad eres un imbécil Milo –replicó Camus

* * *

Creo q Camus quiere ser un buen amigo con el bicho, pero xD tbm quiere que se de cuenta de su realidad.

Siento que entre hombres es menos probable que se guarden rencor a pesar de las situaciones en las que se encuentran, aunq puedo equivocarme, en todo caso Aioros trata de ayudar un poco a Shura a pesar de ser como él lo dijo en parte responsable de su castigo, recuerden que la vdd siempre se sabe.

Ni crean q me he olvidado de Mu, nop, y pobre Valentine si pensó que ya no tenía competencia pero parece que Geist tiende a atraer a los ejemplares ovinos xD

Esto era algo que iba a pasar Atenea y Perséfone confiando la una en la otra, especialmente cuando Apolo ha venido a complicar todo

La idea de las vestales se la dedico a mi hermosha bichita, porque pues tengo q admitir que hay personas que no siempre son conscientes del trabajo y el sacrificio que pueden tener los demás y q deciden opinar arbitrariamente por envidia.

Sé que esa escena de Aioria y Lifya parece circunstancial, más adelante verán el por qué

XD y ni modo Helena tuvo q darles explicaciones a sus hermanitos, pero pobre Máscara Mortal tiene una conversación pendiente con esos Dioses Guerreros, además de que parece que Helena considera tanto a Máscara como a Thanatos sus amigos xD!

Sigrid no iba a abandonar de ninguna forma a su precioso, esa niña siempre puede darnos sorpresas por su amor hacia Afrodita, quien parece tener una crisis sentimental, pobrecito

Y por ultimo nuestro bicho, pues creo q ya notaron cuales son sus prioridades, esperemos que no se le complique la vida demasiado(?)

En fin, eso es con respecto al capi, de sus comentarios:

El cabrito calenturiento, pues si no se enteraba de esa forma el Patriarca, Shura habría pedido la mano de Geist (es cursi en el fondo el muchachillo)

No crean que Shoko se va a rendir facilmente, y Shaina, bueno dicen que en la Guerra y en el amor todo se vale...

Helena es un amor, eso no lo duden, solo q a veces es algo ingenua xD, pero no tonta, solo inocente

Creo q eso es todo por ahora, me disculpo nuevamente por la demora y voy a continuar con el siguiente capi a todo lo q da

Nos leemos!

MCR77 off~

asdasdasda

asdasdasdas


	29. 29

**Cuán Profundo es tu Amor**

Etto... ammm, me disculpo por la demora, pero ya saben que por desgracia no puedo dedicarle el 100% de mi tiempo a esta historia, sin embargo no la abandonaré, por ello sigo trabajando lo más posible en tenerles otro capi, de nuevo lo siento ;w;

Como saben, la historia se situa en el s. XVIII, contiene personajes del clásico, LC y algunos spin offs así como uno que otro OC

Les agradesco a todos los lectores, conocidos como desconocidos, seguiremos con esta locura y la autora promete no dejarla hasta q esté completamente terminada.

Advertencia línea del tiempo inexacta, locura y falta de coherencia

Comentarios y notas al final

* * *

-29-

Tan pronto como el par de muchachos se alejaron por el sendero en dirección a Rodorio, la joven asgardiana salió sigilosamente por el jardín de Doña Agasha hacia el riachuelo, de inmediato reconoció esa sublime melodía y no pudo evitar sonreír, se acercó silenciosa a la divina figura del pelinegro.

-Señor Thanatos –le saludó en un susurró e hizo una reverencia

-No es necesario mi bella flor –le respondió a modo de saludo deteniendo su melodía

-Usted es un dios, no hay forma en que yo sea descortés –agregó Helena bajando su rostro en señal de respeto

-Mi bella flor –suspiró enternecido el dios de la muerte tomando con delicadeza su mentón para poder mirarle a los ojos –escucha bien preciosa, es cierto que soy un dios, sin embargo no hay nada que me haga más feliz que poder escuchar tu dulce voz pronunciar mi nombre –susurró acariciando su piel

-Señor Thanatos –gimió la castaña por la dulce caricia al tiempo que un sonrojo cubría por completo sus mejillas –dice cosas tan hermosas… -murmuró cuando el pelinegro acomodó su flequillo

-Nunca pensé encontrar una flor tan bella en la tierra, sin duda existen hermosas sorpresas –le halagó acariciando los mechones de cabello castaño

Helena dejó escapar una risilla por la afirmación, sin duda el señor Thanatos poseía un encanto divino incluso sus palabras eran las más dulces.

-Dime mi bella flor ¿qué es lo que te ha tenido tan ocupada que no me has permitido verte? –interrogó el dios de la muerte con un tono juguetón -¿acaso estás mesmerizada por esos muchachos que han venido a verte día tras día? –

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la figura del pelinegro y negó con suavidad.

-Mesmerizada no señor Thanatos, esos muchachos son mis hermanos –explicó la joven jugueteando con una de las flores –ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, que por ello han decidido pasar todo el tiempo posible conmigo –agregó con una sonrisa dulce

-Entiendo –rió tomándole de la mano al observar la mirada interrogante de la doncella –yo también tengo un hermano gemelo, aunque no quiera admitirlo hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que en ocasiones llego a extrañarlo –le susurró al oído –pero no se lo digas a nadie –agregó llevando su dedo índice a sus labios

-¡oh! Claro que no –asintió la ojiverde cómplice

-Dime mi bella flor, ¿aquel problema que tenías se resolvió adecuadamente? –preguntó el dios

-¡Ah sí! Y todo fue gracias a usted señor Thanatos –exclamó la castaña inclinando su cabeza –las palabras no bastan para agradecerle señor Thanatos… -afirmó Helena llevándose las manos al pecho –señor Thanatos, ¿qué puedo hacer para pagarle? –

Los ojos del dios brillaron ante aquella propuesta

-¿En serio deseas pagarme el favor? –interrogó interesado el pelinegro

-Así es –respondió la castaña

Por unos instantes Thanatos permaneció en silencio observando atento los movimientos de esa bella doncella, luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mi bella flor si deseas pagarme el favor solo cierra los ojos –pidió la deidad

Helena asintió antes de obedecer confiada; el dios observó atento el níveo rostro de la doncella, sus finas facciones estaban enmarcadas con esos suaves mechones de color castaño, si bien era cierto que esa jovencita poseía una belleza efímera como el resto de los mortales, su humildad y sencillez le tenían fascinado, alargó sus manos acunando su rostro, mientras que con sus pulgares dibujó sus rosados labios, notó que un sonrojo cruzó sus blanquecinas mejillas y aguantó una risilla antes de depositar un suave beso en su boca. La asgardiana se quedó sin aliento al sentir ese inesperado beso, porque no solo era la suavidad de los labios del dios, pudo sentir algo más invadir su cuerpo, era una sensación agradable.

-señor Thanatos –gimió la castaña cuando se separaron

-Mi bella flor –sonrió el varón acariciando su rostro

0*0*0*0

Los rayos del atardecer coloreaban el horizonte indicándole a todos los habitantes de aquella casona que pronto llegaría la noche; la joven de violácea cabellera dejó entonces preparada aquella magnífica cena en el comedor para por fin poder retirarse de regreso al Santuario, sin embargo antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la construcción alguien le tomó de la mano y le detuvo en seco.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa ninfa? –dijo cierta voz masculina

Sus orbes púrpura se encontraron con los ambarinos de aquel dios de aterradora apariencia, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, porque la doncella no era completamente ignorante de las intenciones del señor Icelos, sin embargo no había forma en que ella pudiera enamorarse de alguien con una apariencia tan espeluznante, por más que Mayura le hubiera explicado los beneficios que implicaba convertirse en la esposa de un dios, para Kyoko era algo imposible.

-¿Sucede algo señor Icelos? –endulzó su voz tratando de ocultar la repulsión que sentía por el amo de las pesadillas

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche hermosa ninfa y me haces compañía? –inquirió Icelos acariciando la blanquecina mano de la doncella

La pelivioleta entrecerró sus ojos fingiendo pudor y bajó su rostro

-Señor Icelos, usted sabe que soy una Vestal de Atenea –hizo una pausa haciendo su voz más dulce –no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me nombraron y que juré mantener mi voto –se mordió los labios alzando su rostro para encarar al varón

-No pasará nada malo hermosa ninfa –rió Icelos acariciando su rostro

-Es que de ninguna forma podría ser bien visto que una vestal pase la noche fuera del Santuario –argumentó la pelivioleta tratando de librarse del agarre del dios

-No tienes de qué preocuparte… -murmuró el amo de las pesadillas tratando de halarla hacia su cuerpo

-¿Estás lista Kyoko? Ya es hora de irnos –interrumpió repentinamente el Santo de Sagitario

-¡Aioros! –exclamó la Vestal –Ya casi… -

-No hace falta que la esperes, yo mismo la llevaré… -respondió Icelos

-Discúlpenos señor Icelos, pero Kyoko y yo tenemos que volver al Santuario antes del anochecer o seremos reprendidos –argumentó el dorado tomando del brazo al dios para que liberara a la doncella

Los ojos ambarinos del amo de las pesadillas escudriñaron la figura del muchacho, ¿cómo era que un simple mortal se atrevía a interferir en su conquista de esa jovencita?, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna forma para atacarle se vio sorprendido por la presencia de Morfeo.

-Muévete Icelos, sabes que nuestro padre detesta esperar –dijo el rubio

-Con su permiso señor Morfeo, señor Icelos –sonrió Aioros escoltando a Kyoko en dirección al Santuario

-De ninguna forma esto se quedará así miserable humano –apretó el puño Icelos

0*0*0*0

Cerró sus ojos para agudizar sus sentidos y de esa forma percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sabía por palabras de Aioros que él no era el único prisionero encarcelado, más todo apuntaba a que Milo había sido encerrado del otro lado de la prisión; suspiró resignado, sin embargo le sorprendió percibir unos sigilosos pasos acercarse a su celda enarcó una ceja puesto que aún no era tiempo para la ronda de los guardias y el sagita le había dicho que no podría ir a visitarlo ese día; fingió estar dormido, no era como que pudiera hacer más en esas condiciones, su estado de salud no era precario pero tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento; los pasos se detuvieron justo en su celda, pudo escuchar cómo era que su visitante abría diestramente la reja y se adentraba silenciosamente hasta llegar a su lado, pudo sentir su mirada escudriñarle, torció los labios impaciente por la intromisión, prisionero o no, seguía siendo un miembro de la Élite del Santuario.

-Aún si estoy encerrado mi rango es mayor soldado, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias lárgate –sentenció con tono crudo e indiferente

Por alguna extraña razón escuchó una risilla proveniente del intruso que le pareció familiar, trató de darse la vuelta cuando sintió una pequeña mano colocarse en su hombro.

-Si ya puede replicar de esa forma creo que está más sano de lo que pensé –le dijo una voz femenina

Tragó sonoramente al reconocerle, de inmediato trató de darse la vuelta para poder comprobar que se trataba de ella, sin embargo le detuvo sosteniéndole de la espalda.

-No debería de moverse _maestro_ , las heridas podrían abrirse –respondió con voz suave viendo los vendajes manchados de sangre

El cabrito dorado sintió un estrujón en su pecho, porque aún si durante los últimos días había tratado de digerir todo el incidente con ayuda de Aioros, muy en el fondo no sabía cómo debía de comportarse con ella, no podía decir del todo que se arrepentía de lo que había estado a punto de hacer porque Shura jamás tomaría a una mujer en contra de su voluntad y mucho menos a una niña, al menos conscientemente, pero la verdad es que desde hacía un tiempo que sentía una ineludible atracción por la amazona.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no te han dicho que no debes meterte a la boca del lobo o te van a comer? –murmuró fingiendo indiferencia pero la sensación de sus manos sobre su espalda le hacían temblar

-Cualquiera diría que estoy loca por venir aquí, pero… -hizo una pausa observando la piel lacerada del Santo

-Pero ¿qué…? ¿Quieres asegurarte de que mi castigo fue real? –replicó el Cabrito con ligera molestia porque no podía concebir otro motivo por el cual pudiera ir a verlo en ese estado

Geist suspiró ante esa indiferencia de parte del Capricornio, pues quería entender si sus palabras eran en verdad sinceras o solo trataba de buscar una excusa para impedir que se encontrara con Valentine.

-Quiero la verdad, yo sé que todos hablan de lo que sucedió… -

-Todos hablan de cómo el respetable Santo de Capricornio es en realidad un degenerado capaz de corromper a su inocente y joven aprendiza –espetó mordaz

La pelinegra frunció los labios, sin duda el Dorado no perdía ese carácter irónico, de ninguna forma se rendiría, porque le había costado tanto trabajo que June le ayudara a escabullirse en las mazmorras así como averiguar dónde se encontraba, a sabiendas de que si la descubrían podrían castigarla también.

-¡Eso es mentira! –exclamó tomando desprevenido al Caballero -Si en realidad fuera un degenerado como dice… -se mordió los labios recordando la ocasión en que estuvieron tan cerca en el baño del Templo de Capricornio –lo habría hecho cuando me curó después de mi pelea con Dócrates –espetó apretando su hombro

Shura se quedó sin aliento pues no le era posible refutar el argumento de Geist

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Geist? ¿A qué has venido? –inquirió el Santo

-¡Quiero respuestas! Quiero saber ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me tocó de esa manera? ¿Acaso siente algo o solo… soy un juguete? –interrogó la amazona

El cabrito cerró los ojos para intentar aclarar sus pensamientos, no tenía una respuesta en concreto, podría decir que solo era un desliz de lujuria, sin embargo era muy diferente de lo que había hecho ya con Mayura, no era solo el deseo de poseer el cuerpo de Geist, era un deseo de reclamar cada rincón de la amazona, saborear sus labios y no dejarla ir de su lado.

-Geist… -murmuró Shura –no lo sé –respondió confundido

-¡Quiere decir que estaba jugando! –exclamó desesperada la pelinegra

–Es solo que me provocas demasiado, esa forma en la que me retas todo el tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo puedes ser muy noble, no lo sé Geist, me confundes –reiteró el dorado evitando a toda costa voltear a verle

La amazona sintió sus rodillas temblar, puesto que esa no era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba, por ello se armó de valor, deseaba tanto hacerlo que no dudó, después de todo era su decisión.

-No importa lo que sienta, yo sé lo que siento –pronunció la joven doncella retirándose la máscara de plata antes de colocarla en el suelo

Shura se mantuvo quieto, hasta que sintió como esas pequeñas manos le hacían voltear, esperaba encontrarse con esa barrera metálica que la hacía una Guerrera de Atenea, pero se vio sorprendido por una suave y cálida sensación sobre sus labios. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, su corazón latía a mil por hora, jamás en su vida se había imaginado que su primer beso sería con ese arrogante Caballero de Capricornio, pero ese era su más grande deseo probar sus labios. El Santo recobró pronto la compostura y decidió aprovechar la fantástica oportunidad de reclamar esa inocente boca como suya, mordisqueando el labio inferior de Geist para que ésta separara sus labios y pudiera invadirla con su lengua; la escuchó ahogar un gemidito cuando la saboreó por primera vez. Por desgracia esa caricia no duró mucho puesto que la joven amazona necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

-Maestro… -gimió respirando agitada

Shura se concentró en la figura de la pelinegra y dejó escapar una risilla puesto que por culpa de la escasez de iluminación no podía distinguir en lo absoluto el rostro de Geist.

-Realmente tienes suerte, porque no estarás forzada a amarme ya que no puedo verte –comentó el Capricornio

Geist rió antes de responder –tal vez aún no sea el primer hombre en verme, pero si el primer hombre que he besado –confesó

-Y el único que besarás –replicó tratando de alcanzarla pero las cadenas le recordaron que era un prisionero

-Tal vez –agregó con un tono juguetón antes de acercarse para robarle nuevamente un beso al Caballero

0*0*0*0

Una dulce sonrisa se formó en su hermoso e infantil rostro, sin quererlo un sonrojo cruzó sus níveas mejillas tan pronto el recuerdo de los cálidos labios del precioso Santo de Piscis le habían obsequiado un tierno beso como agradecimiento a la dedicación de los últimos días. La niña llevó su mano hasta su carita, disfrutando del agradable recuerdo, poco le importaba el largo recorrido que tenía que llevar a cabo para regresar a la Villa con su hermana mayor, descendió alegremente por las escalinatas que llevaban a la Onceava Casa del Zodiaco.

-Si para casarme con mi precioso tengo que subir mil veces todas estas escaleras… lo haría dos veces sin descansar –afirmó en voz alta

Cuando repentinamente su andar se vio detenido abruptamente y sin mayor remedio quedó sentada en uno de los escalones.

-¿Qué has dicho mocosa? –dijo una voz femenina

Los orbes azul zafiro de Sigrid se encontraron con la figura de cierta rubia Doncella Guerrera que en reiteradas ocasiones había visto interesada en su precioso Santo de Piscis; de inmediato se puso de pie y limpió sus ropas para continuar con su travesía, tenía que regresar antes de que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas mocosa? –inquirió Mii tomándole del hombro y arrinconándola contra una de las columnas

-Tienes agallas Arpía –murmuró la niña de ceniza cabellera con una mirada acusadora

-¿Cómo me llamaste enana? –dijo la Saintia presionando el hombro de la menor

-¿Acaso la élite del Santuario está sorda? –sonrió desafiante sin emitir un solo quejido por su hombro

-Enana impertinente y estúpida, no te creas tan especial solo porque te han recibido como una supuesta Promesa –expresó Mii -porque como eres una mocosa lo más probable es que en caso de que llegaras a casarte lo harías con cualquiera de los aprendices actuales –se burló

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices Arpía? –bramó Sigrid colérica

-¿Estás sorda o acaso tonta mocosa? Es sencillo como a penas eres una mocosa no hay forma en que puedas desposarte con ninguno de los Santos Dorados, ni que decir con el joven Afrodita –sonrió –porque lo más probable es que para cuando tengas la edad adecuada, él ya esté casado –agregó triunfal

Por un instante Sigrid se quedó sin aliento, porque aún si no deseaba admitirlo ese era el mayor temor de la asgardiana, sin quererlo las palabras de esa Doncella Guerrero habían atravesado su inocente corazón llenándolo de dudas.

-¡Eso no sucederá! Mi precioso jamás… –la niña de ojos zafiros se mordió los labios

Mii disfrutó de aquella expresión de desesperación dibujada en ese níveo rostro, esa era la oportunidad perfecta de destrozar todas sus esperanzas para que así dejara en paz al joven Afrodita, por ello decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Tu precioso? Eres demasiado pretensiosa al referirte al joven Afrodita como tuyo, cuando él se convertirá muy pronto en mi esposo –afirmó

-¡El nunca se fijará en alguien como tú!, ¡nunca en su sano juicio querría estar contigo! –

-No hace falta que lo haga, basta con que hagamos parecer que rompió las reglas –sonrió disfrutando de la confusión en su cara infantil –porque todo Santo que deshonre a una Saintia deberá responder de inmediato desposándose con ella –

-¡No funcionará! El Patriarca no creería… -argumentó la ojiazul

Mii dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y agregó

-Claro que lo hará, ya funcionó con Shoko y el Caballero de Escorpio -Sigrid se quedó boquiabierta ante tan declaración -solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sea mi turno –agregó a modo de despedida guiñándole un ojo

La asgardiana apretó los puños, porque de ninguna forma se iba a rendir contra ella ni contra ninguna otra fémina.

0*0*0*0

Salió sigilosamente a la cubierta de la embarcación, el alba despuntaba en el horizonte e iluminaba todas esas casas frente a la costa, dejó escapar un suspiro ante tan bella postal que contemplaban sus ojos; se recargó en el barandal, mordió sus labios suavemente al tiempo que la brisa marina removía algunos de sus cabellos.

-Madrina ya casi estoy en el Santuario –murmuró con voz temblorosa

María se encontraba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de cumplir con su misión, porque el llegar al Santuario y entregar esa preciada carta solo era el principio.

-Madrina ¿por qué me pone en una situación tan difícil? –susurró ocultando el rostro tras sus manos

-¿Sucede algo malo? –dijo cierta voz masculina a sus espaldas devolviéndole a la realidad

-¡Joven Saga! –le saludó y trató de disimular su preocupación -¡Nada! Es solo que estoy algo ansiosa por cumplir con mi misión –respondió jugueteando con una de sus largas trenzas

-No tienes de qué preocuparte es seguro que la señor Atenea te recibirá –afirmó Saga

Cuando uno de los tripulantes se acercó a ellos.

-Joven Saga, lo más seguro es que arribaremos a puerto antes del medio día –informó el muchacho

-Entiendo, gracias –asintió el Santo mientras María solo llevaba sus manos al pecho

0*0*0*0

El mensajero se detuvo como era su costumbre frente a la rubia y le entregó el sobre justo a la entrada del Templo de Géminis.

-Si me disculpa –dijo el muchacho con una reverencia para continuar su camino

Thetis asintió, al tiempo que contemplaba la misiva, una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios, realmente estaba agradecida con la señora Atenea y el Patriarca por permitirle comunicarse con el señor Poseidón. Caminó de nuevo hacia su habitación, aún era temprano y Kanon todavía no despertaba. Entró silenciosa y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, despacio abrió el sobre para sacar un par de hojas. Los ojos turquesa de la muchacha se iluminaron al descubrir al emisor de la misiva.

-¡oh! Mi querido Isaac –murmuró con una sonrisa continuando con su lectura

El geminiano abrió un ojo al escuchar el nombre, Kanon ya estaba despierto desde hace un par de minutos, pero había decidido mantenerse quieto un tiempo más, sin embargo le tomó de sorpresa escuchar la emoción de su esposa al leer una carta; notó que una sonrisa dulce se dibujaba en su rostro e inexplicablemente sintió sus entrañas arder al escuchar nuevamente ese nombre masculino.

-¡Isaac! –suspiró

Se incorporó rápidamente y le atrapó en sus brazos, sin pensarlo demasiado besó su nuca para llamar su atención.

-Buenos días Kanon –rió la rubia disfrutando de sus caricias

-Buen día mi Nereida, ¿qué estás haciendo que te tiene tan contenta? –interrogó tratando de mirar la misiva

-Me llegó una carta –respondió mostrándole el papel

-¿Qué dice señor Poseidón? –tanteó el geminiano

-No, esta vez no es el señor Poseidón quien me escribió, se trata de Isaac del Kraken, uno de los Generales Marinos –informó la fémina continuando con su lectura

-¿Ah sí? ¿y qué desea el Kraken de la hermosa Nereida? –interrogó en un tono celoso el Santo

Los ojos turquesa de Thetis se clavaron en el rostro de Kanon y descubrió su expresión hostil, una pequeña risilla escapó de sus labios.

-Isaac quería disculparse por no poder asistir a nuestra boda y deseaba saber si mi marido realmente es tan bueno como afirma el señor Poseidón, si me trata tan bien como cuentan en el Santuario Submarino –explicó la nereida volteando hacia el Caballero de Atenea

-¿Qué le responderás mi Nereida? –interrogó besando su mejilla

-La verdad, que mi esposo es un feo tirano, que me tiene encerrada en el Templo de Géminis y que se la pasa coqueteando con las demás mujeres –respondió juguetona

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Feo tirano? ¿Te mantengo encerrada en el Templo? ¿Y además coqueteo con las demás mujeres? ¡Thetis! –exclamó indignado el Santo de Atenea

Thetis dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y negó suavemente

-Es broma querido, eres mi amado esposo y además eres muy dulce conmigo –afirmó la rubia dándole un beso

-Graciosa –se cruzó de brazos –En fin, ¿qué es lo que cuenta el pulpo? –

-¡Es el Kraken no un pulpo! –exclamó la ojiturquesa –como ya te dije se disculpó por su ausencia y me ha explicado el motivo –

-¿El cuál es…? –

-Tuvo un accidente antes de la boda, durante una misión en el Ártico, sin embargo en un descuido estuvo a punto de perder su más preciada posesión en el helado mar del Norte –explicó la joven doblando su carta –y en su desesperación por recuperarla, arrastrado por la corriente se estrelló contra uno de los hielos y perdió su ojo izquierdo –La declaración sorprendió al geminiano

-Aquella posesión debe ser muy valiosa como para pagar ese precio –expresó el Dorado

-Podrías decir que es invaluable –suspiró Thetis –como sabes Kanon la mayoría de los miembros del Santuario Submarino nacimos en los territorios del señor Poseidón y nos criamos bajo su cuidado, con excepción de Isaac, él llegó cuando ya tenía unos 6 años, proveniente de Blue Graad, por lo que nos explicó él era huérfano al que abandonaron durante una noche de Invierno en la Casa del Gobernante de la comarca y lo único que le dejaron fue un pequeño relicario de plata con una letra grabada, sin embargo nunca en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí se pudo abrir esa pequeña joya –explicó la Marina –pero según las palabras de Isaac después del accidente el relicario pudo abrirse y encontró un mechón de cabello plateado –sonrió la fémina

-Entiendo, me alegro por tu amigo, supongo que ahora podrá averiguar quiénes fueron sus padres –sonrió Kanon

-Sí, espero que sí –afirmó Thetis

0*0*0*0

Se apresuró por uno de los caminos aledaños que daba hacia la entrada del Santuario, su corazón latía desbordado después de escuchar que la embarcación del Santo de Géminis había regresado esa mañana. Poco le importó a la Saintia de la Corona Boreal abandonar sus deberes ni dejar con media palabra a su líder con tal de comprobar de primera mano el retorno de su adorado Caballero Dorado.

-¡Aguarda Katya! –gritó a su espaldas Xiaolin

Más la Doncella Guerrera no se detuvo hasta llegar al final del sendero, recargándose en una de las columnas, notando la presencia de algunos de los soldados de la flota ingresar, sus ojos verdes brillaron ilusionados al descubrir aquella inconfundible y azulada cabellera a la distancia; ahogó un suspiro y mordió sus delgados labios; sin embargo poco le duró el gusto cuando descubrió que de la mano del Santo iba prendada una jovencita de piel bronceada y largas trenzas de color azul oscuro.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué peculiar _souvenir_ ha decidido traer tu amado? –rió con un tono burlón Xiaolin asomándose detrás de ella

Katya apretó entonces sus puños y trató de no hacerse demasiadas ideas, puesto que la misión del joven Saga había sido clasificada como secreta, tal vez se trataba de alguna invitada de la Señora Atenea, sin embargo toda su tranquilidad se vio derrumbada cuando el Santo haló hacia sí el cuerpo de la joven y la cargó en sus brazos antes de cruzar el umbral de la entrada al Santuario.

-¡Ah! Pero si… Katya… cuando un Caballero carga a una mujer así solo significa… -

0x0x0

-No es necesario joven Saga –protestó María ligeramente avergonzada

-¿Cómo no es necesario María? Si has estado a punto de tropezarte desde que desembarcamos, me parece que verdaderamente estás agobiada al estar tan cerca de cumplir con tu misión y por ello tu cuerpo no responde tan bien –respondió Saga acomodándola entre sus brazos e ignorando por completo las miradas de los presentes

María dio un suspiro de resignación, al tiempo que se observaba sus alrededores sin duda el Santuario era muy diferente de todo lo que se había imaginado, en realidad era bastante extenso, de no ser porque el joven Saga la llevaba consigo ya se habría perdido.

-Joven Saga –se presentó apresuró uno de los soldados y le saludó haciendo una breve reverencia –el Señor Shion le ha mandado llamar con urgencia –le informó el cabo

-Entiendo, ¿me espera en la Cámara del Patriarca? –interrogó el Santo

-A decir verdad está en Star Hill, dijo que le verá al pie del monte –expuso el soldado

-De acuerdo –el geminiano hizo una pausa y posó sus ojos en la doncella –María crees que puedas esperarme cerca del Coliseo, tengo que presentarme con el Patriarca –advirtió el peliazul

-Está bien, yo esperaré –respondió obediente la ojiazul

-Soldado ¿podría escoltar a la señorita a las inmediaciones del Coliseo? –pidió el Dorado

-Enseguida Caballero, señorita por aquí –hizo una reverencia para que le siguiera

0*0*0*0

La pelirroja jugueteó con el pequeño tazón de madera al tiempo que se asomaba por una de las ventanas de la humilde cabaña.

-Ya te dije Simone que si no te gusta no estás obligada a acompañarme –murmuró la joven ojimalva picando finamente las verduras

-No me molesta ayudarte Europa –suspiró la pitonisa sin apartar su vista de la ventana

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa? –ladeó su rostro la sacerdotisa pausando momentáneamente su tarea

La asgardiana mordió sus labios antes de mirar a su compañera –Surt está aquí –masculló con nerviosismo

-¿Surt? ¿Tu hermano Surt? –de inmediato detuvo su tarea y contempló a la pelirroja

-El mismo, llegó hace unos días con la comitiva de Asgard –respondió con un ligero temblor

-¿Y él sabe que estás aquí? ¿Te ha visto? –

-Sí, me vio con mi señor Camus y estuvo a punto de herirlo –instintivamente llevó su mano hasta su brazo derecho donde había recibido el ataque –Tengo miedo Europa, miedo de que él me lleve de vuelta a esa maldita mansión, de que me arrebaten nuevamente toda esta felicidad –sollozó Simone abrazándose a sí misma

-Tranquila Simone, eres un oráculo bajo la protección de la Diosa Atenea, nadie puede obligarte a dejar el Santuario si no lo deseas –trató de infundirle fuerzas la pelinaranja

-¡Todo sería diferente si la maestra estuviera aquí! Con ella protegiéndonos no tendríamos que ocultar que somos pitonisas –se quejó angustiada porque todos esos sueños en los que veía a su amado perecer en sus brazos se habían acrecentado

-Simone –negó con suavidad Europa cuando un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza -¿Lo sentiste? –

-¡Ah! Sí, es nuevamente ese cosmos extraño en el Santuario –dijo la pelirroja llevando su mirada hacia la ventana

0*0*0*0

Recargó su rostro en una de sus manos para tratar de ocultar el hecho de que ese lugar le tenía embobada, sin lugar a dudas el Santuario de Atenea era increíble, nunca en su vida María había contemplado un lugar tan grande y organizado, o eso era lo que le parecía al observar los entrenamientos de todos aquellos jovencitos, en su mayoría solo les llevaban un par de años a sus hermanos menores; sintió un apretón en el pecho al recordar a su familia, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Por qué Madrina? –susurró cerrando los ojos recordando a la perfección lo que la mujer le había encomendado

La peliazul se reprochó mentalmente por haberle mentido al joven Saga, sin embargo le había prometido a su madrina no comentar el verdadero motivo por el cual le había enviado a buscar a su primogénito, y es aquella afamada carta contenía la voluntad de la mujer para que su hijo se desposara con ella y de esa forma regresara a su lado como heredero legítimo de todos sus bienes, así como para darle una posición más cómoda a su hija menor. María negó una vez más puesto que casarse nunca había estado en sus planes, al contrario, desde niña su único deseo era permanecer al lado de sus padres y cuidarlos cuando éstos envejecieran; ahogó un suspiro y ocultó el rostro en sus manos, de no ser porque María admiraba y respetaba tanto a su madrina, además de estar tan agradecida con ella por velar por su familia que no habría aceptado de ninguna forma la voluntad de la mujer

-No sería una buena ahijada si ignoro la voluntad de mi madrina, ni una buena hija si abandono a mis padres –reflexionó la ojiazul

Pero es que lo suyo sería un matrimonio por conveniencia, un matrimonio sin amor, porque a pesar de que su madrina y su hija fueran amables con ella y le tuvieran estima, no había una garantía en que el muchacho llegara a enamorarse de María, ni siquiera de que la trataría bien.

-Disculpe señorita –le sacó de sus pensamientos un soldado

-¡Eh! Sí… -

-El joven Saga me pidió que la guiara –explicó el cabo

-Entiendo –María se puso de pie

Durante unos minutos la peliazul le siguió hasta un apartado y desierto paraje, cuando de repente el soldado desapareció de su vista.

-¡Oye espera! –exclamó María inquieta

Cuando repentinamente sintió un golpe en sus rodillas e irremediablemente cayó al suelo, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar sintió como era que le tomaban del cabello.

-¡Ah! –se quejó sin poder ver a su agresor

-¡Jum! Viéndole de cerca no tiene nada especial en la cara –comentó una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Qué feo color!… se parece mucho a esa cosa que llaman canela –murmuró una vocecilla a sus espaldas

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –inquirió María tratando de moverse sin embargo le sujetaron más fuerte del cabello

-Quieta si no quieres salir herida–espetó la primera voz

-Suéltenme –se removió

-¡Vaya que tienes un cabello muy largo intrusa! –rió admirando el par de trenzas que llegaban casi a sus muslos

-Definitivamente es largo, debe de haber tardado mucho tiempo en crecer –dijo la segunda voz

-¡Tengo una idea! –rió su atacante al tiempo que le hacía agachar aún más la cabeza

-¿Qué hacen? –interrogó cuando sintió algo metálico y filoso cerca de su oreja izquierda

-Dándote una cálida bienvenida maldita forastera –afirmó al tiempo que empezaban a cortar su cabello

La acción le tomó desprevenida, no entendía la razón por la cual le estaban atacando, sintió su cuerpo temblar de ira, odiaba que se burlaran de ella, contempló uno a uno caer sus mechones al suelo apretó las manos y trató de recordar los consejos de su padre para contrarrestar la fuerza con la que le sostenían.

-¡Mucho mejor! –rieron aflojando un poco su agarre

-Falta otra más –

-¡Alto! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –reconoció de inmediato esa voz y perdió toda su concentración

-Joven Saga –suspiró al tiempo que le soltaban para darse a la fuga

-¡María! ¡¿María estás bien?! –gritó el muchacho acercándose presuroso a ella solo para descubrir que el daño estaba hecho

-Sí, no ha pasado nada grave –respondió con tranquilidad la peliazul alzando su rostro

-María –se arrodilló a su lado –Lo siento no debí… tu cabello –dijo el Santo tomando con cuidado la larga trenza azulada

La jovencita miró su cabello y negó con suavidad, antes de llevar su mano hasta su nuca donde antiguamente colgaba esa trenza.

-Está bien, no importa –sonrió peinando los mechones rebeldes

-pero… -inquirió Saga entregándole su cabello

-no la necesito –suspiró María –puedes quedártela si quieres –rió

Saga se quedó sin palabras ante el inesperado regalo, miró la trenza y luego a su antigua dueña.

0x0x0

Muy cerca de ahí sentado en una de las ramas de los árboles y usando un sombrero de copa, había un inesperado espectador, que había observado todo.

-Sin duda se parece al maldito gemelo mayor –sonrió mostrando su afilada dentadura –Pero no sé por qué hay algo en su cosmos que me inquieta –dijo llevando la mano a su barbilla

Se asomó un poco más y lo notó, aquel peculiar símbolo dibujado en su frente, un círculo del que emergía una flecha.

-El símbolo de Ares, vaya vaya, quién pensaría que el receptáculo de uno de los enemigos acérrimos de Atenea estaría en su propio Santuario –rió el hombre –Un nuevo actor para mi obra perfecta –dijo antes de desvanecerse

0*0*0*0

El sol iluminaba en todo su esplendor los campos de entrenamiento del Santuario, los jóvenes aspirantes y Caballeros se ejercitaban arduamente, cualquiera diría que en tiempos de paz era una actividad innecesaria, sin embargo la diosa Atenea era bien conocida por su prudencia, por ello a pesar de la tranquilidad del presente mantenía a todos los miembros de su Santuario preparándose para cualquier eventualidad.

De entre todos aquellos aprendices 3 jovencitos se encontraban descansando ya que sus maestros habían sido asignados a ciertas tareas importantes.

-Escuché que Ikki competirá en el verano por su armadura en la Isla de la Reina Muerte –comentó el rubio observando el horizonte

-Pronto será verano –recordó el de cabellera negra llevando la mano a su barbilla –el maestro me dijo que tal vez en otoño revisaríamos mi progreso y tal vez podría obtener mi armadura –se sonrió

-Eso sería rápido –sonrió Hyoga –el maestro Camus dijo lo mismo, pero tendríamos que ir a las Tierras del Norte –suspiró con cierta melancolía

-¡Cierto! Nosotros iríamos a los Cinco Picos, seguro que eso pondría a mamá muy contenta –celebró Shiryu

El par de jovencitos esperaban algún comentario del castaño, sin embargo el chico se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el cielo, Shiryu miró a Hyoga, y este negó con la cabeza, ésta no era la primera vez de su actitud, los chicos sabían que ese cambio había surgido desde que había conocido a esa misteriosa doncella.

-Seiya… Seiya –le llamó el rubio sin lograr que le prestara atención

-¡Seiya! –le gritó el moreno sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan? –se asustó el chico de mirada chocolate

Sin quererlo sus amigos empezaron a reír por esa actitud distraída.

-Oye Seiya ¿aún estás pensando en esa chica misteriosa? –inquirió Hyoga negando con la cabeza

-Yo creo que soñaste despierto, porque no has encontrado a ninguna joven que se parezca a ella ¿no es cierto? –se burló Shiryu cruzándose de brazos

-Pues no, no he encontrado a nadie que se le parezca pero eso no quiere decir que esté loco, yo sé perfectamente lo que vi –argumentó el castaño –además si fuera solo mi imaginación no habría perdido el pañuelo que me regaló Saori –

-¡Cierto! Tu preciado pañuelo –el rubio sonrió burlón

-Ese regalo que te dio Saori y que perdiste tan pronto como te lo dio –agregó el pelinegro

El rostro de Seiya se coloreó de rojo, porque no solo estaban poniendo en duda la existencia del regalo que Saori le había dado, sino también la existencia de la jovencita a la que había ayudado. Sin decir mucho el chico se puso de pie tratando de ignorar las burlas de sus amigos.

-Vamos Seiya, no me digas que estás molesto –le siguió Hyoga

-Es solo una broma, no te lo tomes tan a pecho –afirmó Shiryu

El aprendiz de Sagitario no dijo nada y emprendió su camino fuera del Coliseo, de cerca le siguieron el par de chicos.

0x0x0

Shaina esquivó con tremenda gracia los ataques simultáneos de aquellos aspirantes, tan solo dio media vuelta y con un par de golpes logró derribar a una docena; los muchachillos se incorporaron lentamente para observar cómo era que la "Maestra Shaina" poseía una verdadera aura marcial. Provocando que la multitud le observaran admirados.

-Sin duda Shaina de Ofiuco es una de las amazonas más fuertes –comentó uno de los soldados

-Así es, de entre todas las Santas es la más estricta –afirmó otro

-He escuchado que es la única capaz de batirse contra un dorado –soltó uno de los aprendices

-Increíble –asintió uno más –Pero su puesto como líder de las amazonas es solo temporal ¿o me equivoco? –

-Es temporal, pero lo más seguro es que ella se convierta en la sucesora de la Maestra Serinsa –aseguró el guardia

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Mayura, quien apretaba los puños ante los halagos que la Santa de Ofiuco recibía.

-¿La única capaz de batirse con un dorado? ¿Acaso no saben que yo también pude competir por una de las armaduras Doradas? –murmuró la líder de las Saintias

-Esos guardias son unos idiotas Mayura no deberías de prestarles atención –dijo Mii

-¡Levántense, ningún enemigo esperará a que se repongan! –gritó la peliverde

-Demasiada arrogancia de una novata amazona –susurró Mayura cruzándose de brazos

De repente una joven rubia platinada corrió hacia ellas y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya conociste a la amiguita de Saga? –le saludó la Amazona del Pavo Real con un tono de molestia

-Sí, se trata de una forastera debilucha y estuve a punto de darle una bienvenida especial, de no ser porque Saga nos descubrió –respondió la Doncella Guerrera

-¿ah sí? –interrogó interesada Mii

-Ajá, le corte una de sus largas trenzas –sonrió la Saintia de la Corona Boreal mostrándole una pequeña daga plateada

-Me alegra que sepas darte tu lugar –contestó Mayura observando cómo era que Xiaoling se acercaba sigilosa al aprendiz de Libra

0x0x0

-Vamos amigo, ya discúlpanos –pidió Shiryu siguiéndole el paso al castaño

-No tiene caso, no me van a dejar en paz hasta que no les compruebe que digo la verdad –argumentó Seiya corriendo por uno de los laterales la arena del Coliseo

Sin darse cuenta tropezó de lleno con cierta amazona peliverde que se dirigía a descansar, irremediablemente ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Ah! –se quejó Seiya

-¡Oye mocoso! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! –gritó Shaina

De inmediato los presentes fijaron su atención en el incidente, puesto que era más que obvio que la Amazona de Ofiuco no iba a dejar pasar una falta de respeto; puesto que el castaño había quedado encima de ella, al instante Shaina se incorporó quedando sentada con Seiya a un lado de ella.

-Lo siento –se disculpó al instante el aprendiz de Sagitario sin embargo se quedó mirando la peculiar figura de la Santa

-Eres un mocoso muy distraído –se quejó Shaina recargándose en su mano derecha para ponerse de pie pero se quedó quieta en el acto y acunó su muñeca

Seiya le observó curioso, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó tomándole la mano derecha, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la Amazona. Justo en ese instante llegaron Shiryu y Hyoga, quienes se quedaron callados al contemplar la escena.

-No creo que sea una buena idea entrenar con la muñeca lastimada, deberías de ir con el señor Pefko –aconsejó Seiya

Shaina se quedó sin aliento al reconocer la voz del muchachillo y esa cálida mirada chocolate, más no dijo nada.

-¡Hey Seiya! No creo que sea buena idea que hagas eso –dijo Hyoga tratando de no armar demasiado escándalo

-Pero qué dicen muchachos, ahora que la han visto ya no saben qué decir –contestó despreocupado el castaño sin soltar la mano de la Amazona

-¿De qué hablas Seiya? Ella no puede… -

-Ya sé que con la máscara se ve aterradora, pero creéme que su rostro es muy bonito –afirmó sin soltar la mano –oye por cierto ¿podrías devolverme mi pañuelo?

Xiaoling se detuvo justo a un lado de Shiryu y se quedó boquiabierta ante las palabras del joven aprendiz, sin pensarlo mucho tomó fuerzas y gritó:

-¿Es eso cierto Shaina? ¿Has dejado que este aprendiz contemple tu rostro sin máscara? ¡Por Atenea! ¡Shaina ha dejado ver su rostro! –

Llamando la atención de todo el Coliseo y como si fuera una señal provocando que Mayura así como el resto de las Doncellas Guerrera se acercaran a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma Xiaoling? –fingió llamarle la atención la Líder de las Saintias

-¡Mayura! ¡Una tragedia! Shaina… Shaina ha permitido que vean su rostro –exclamó la china con supuesta preocupación

Rápidamente la amazona de Ofiuco hizo que el aprendiz de Aioros le soltara y se puso de pie, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Se equivocan, este chico está confundido, ¡ningún varón ha visto mi rostro! –arguyó con voz temblorosa

-¿Eh? ¿Así es como agradeces un gesto de amabilidad? No, yo no estoy confundido –argumentó Seiya para el deleite de la Amazona del Pavo Real y el desespero de la de Ofiuco

-¡Oh! Pues por esa forma de hablar no creo que el niño esté confundido –tanteó burlona Katya

-Está confundido, yo nunca… -trató de refutar las afirmaciones pero de entre sus ropas cayó un pedacito de tela que el castaño reconoció

-¡Chicos es mi pañuelo! –anunció alzando el pedazo de tela

-¡Seiya! –trataron de llamarle la atención sus amigos puesto que ellos conocían a la perfección la Ley de las Máscaras

-Es cierto, el pañuelo tiene un nombre de hombre –murmuró Mii

-¿Y bien qué responde a eso maestra Shaina? –increpó Mayura cruzándose de brazos -¿cuándo te desposarás con el mocoso? –anunció la Líder de las Saintias saboreando sus palabras

-Creo que sería antes de la boda de Shoko ¿no crees? –recordó Xiaoling

Shaina sintió que le faltaba el aire, se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de guardar la compostura pero podía escuchar los cuchicheos a su alrededor, todos los presentes habían escuchado las malintencionadas palabras de las Doncellas Guerreras, no le estaban dejando opción, si Mayura creía que se quedaría de brazos cruzados se equivocaba.

-¡A mí Cobra! –gritó la Santa levantando el polvo en la arena del Coliseo

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN! Soy yo o Mayura cada vez se pone más insoportable, mira que fastidiarle la vida a Shaina...

Pues Thanatos no va a dejar ir fácilmente a Helena y ella pues es muy inocente porque no sabe con exactitud que está jugando con fuego

Pobre Aioros, por ser amable lo van a meter en más problemas de lo que espera

Bueno, es que ese par no aprende? XD Geist y Shura me parece q están aceptando su atracción, a ver si no tienen más problemas

Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir que Mii y Sigrid se vieran las caras, pero ya veremos en qué termina su enfrentamiento, sin embargo creo q Mii habló de más...

Jijijiji, XD ya llegó Saga y además con su "invitada" pero parece q a alguien no le gustó...

No sé ustedes pero estas Saintias están insoportables, parece que ahora harán su santa voluntad a costa de todos los demás

Pobre Isaac, no solo se lastimó, sino que ahora Kanon siente celos de él? mmm un mechón plateado de Blue Graad?

Jo! ni crean que me he olvidado de Youma, ese está preparando para una nueva obra que pondrá a todos a temblar, esperemos que Simone y Europa puedan prevenirlo o no?

Aunq amo y adoro a Seiya, a veces creo q debería de guardarse algunas palabras...

De sus comentarios:

¿Qué tramo? Ay!... Muchas cosas! xD pues sí, caos, más caos para que esta historia se ponga más interesante

A Shaina parece que le llueve sobre mojado, pero ya verán por qué sucede todo esto, que creo solo es el principio...

Ni voy a negar que las Saintias necesitan un alto o van a poner más dificil la vida en el Santuario

Geist es una linda e inocente niña, q no ha notado que se robó ya el corazón de 3 hombres xD...

Solo una advertencia, caos y caos se aproxima pero sepan q la autora sabe como resolverlo, sin embargo debemos de pasar por todo para poder ser felices...

Nos leemos

MCR77 off

Pd. xD espero q les guste y no me abandonen


End file.
